


Payne's School - Larry

by Onelouswives



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 214,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelouswives/pseuds/Onelouswives
Summary: Du haut de ses 23 ans Harry savait à quoi ressemblait le fond du trou, il y avait vécu pendant plus d'un an à la suite d'une blessure l'ayant poussé à le retraite. Une fraction de seconde avait suffi à le faire passer du danseur le plus en vogue du moment, adulé du grand public et croulant sous les contrats, à un gars désespéré et puant accoudé au bar du coin de la rue, grattant le bois de la table sur laquelle il passait désormais des nuits entières.Mais il s'en était sorti, il avait émergé la tête de l'eau et était retourné auprès de ses proches et particulièrement de ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours, Liam et Niall.Liam tenait désormais l'école de danse "Payne's School" secondé par Niall. Ils avaient eu l'ambition de faire de leur établissement une grande école mais manquaient cruellement d'argent et donc de personnels, les choses changeront peut être avec l'arrivée du grand Harry Styles comme professeur à Payne's School..Louis, lui, était un gosse de 18 ans réservé mais bourré de talent malgré le manque de moyen que lui fournissait l'école "Payne's School". Mais que se passera t-il lorsque le nouveau professeur saura reconnaître le talent caché sous la timidité du jeune Louis Tomlinson?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue:

J'effleurais du bout des doigts cette barre de bois si familière depuis quelques minutes maintenant, laissant la pulpe de mon index redécouvrir cette ancienne sensation du bois frottant et maltraitant ma peau avec force. Mes pieds cessèrent d'avancer l'un devant l'autre à un rythme lent et pivotèrent d'un quart de tour me positionnant face à l'objet de mes convoitises. Je plaça mes deux mains à plat sur la barre, les yeux durement fermés, et referma mes poings délicatement autour de cette dernière, exploitant des sensations oubliées, sentant le bois désormais enveloppé au milieu de mes poings serrés. Il se réchauffait un peu plus chaque seconde, et frottait mes paumes abîmés et devenues calleuses avec le temps et l'entraînement, blessées par ces même barres de bois. Cela faisait des années que je n'en avait pas approché, mais les brûlures qu'elles avaient formés sur le haut de mes paumes à la naissance de mes doigts à force de serrer cette barre et d'y laisser mes mains glisser pendant plus de quinze ans ne s'était toujours pas effacées. Je n'avais plus mal, la chaire écorchée à vif par le travail efforcé que je leur faisaient subir avait vite été remplacée par une peau dure et épaisse comme de la corne désormais insensible lorsque j'avais cessé de m'entraîner.

Je pris une grande respiration me délectant de cette odeur de salle de danse qui étonnamment était la même dans toutes les écoles du pays, qu'elles soient riches et constamment rénovées ou sans grands moyens et abîmées par le temps et la pratique, elles avaient toutes cette même odeur qui nous faisait sentir chez nous. Une odeur de parquet, de sueur et du textile qui servait à faire les collants et les justaucorps. Celle-ci sentait seulement un peu plus le vieux et le renfermé que les salles de danse que j'avais fréquenté durant mes dernières années de pratique, mais cela ne lui donnait qu'un côté plus authentique.

Je fis glisser une dernière fois mes mains le long de la barre avant de les laisser pendre contre mon buste et mes hanches, puis ouvrit les yeux. La barre était d'une couleur foncée, on y voyait son usure sur presque toute la longueur et les quelques vis qui servaient à la maintenir au mur étaient désormais rouillées et avaient totalement perdue leur couleur naturelle. Je me replaça dans ma position initiale et fit face à un mur entièrement recouvert d'un miroir fissuré par endroit et rempli de trace de doigts de différentes tailles. La pièce était petite et tapissée d'une couleur blanche ayant perdue son éclat mais permettant néanmoins de ne pas jurer avec l'ignoble semblant de parquet couleur vert d'eau. Je soupirais et avança d'un pas lent jusqu'au milieu de la pièce ou je m'asseyais face au miroir. Le reflet de la pièce dans cet immense miroir rendait aussi triste que la réalité. La grande porte en bois derrière moi, seule entrée dans la pièce, était surmontée d'une fenêtre en forme de hublot à une telle hauteur que les plus jeunes élèves n'avaient aucune chance de voir au travers et avait été elle aussi fissurée. Le dernier mur, celui face à la barre était seulement recouvert de bancs de bois adossés au mur sur lesquels traînait encore une bouteille d'eau vide et un élastique pour cheveux.

Mes yeux dérivèrent finalement sur mon reflet, triste et sans intérêt, cela faisait un moment que j'avais cessé de briller. Mes longs cheveux bruns descendaient sur mes épaules en de fines boucles saccadées et abîmées par le chignon qui avait habillé mon crâne toute la matinée. Mes boucles, ce petit plus caractéristique qui avait séduit mon public et me rendait unique à l'époque avaient-elles aussi perdues de leur éclat maintenant que j'avais cessé d'en prendre soin, les laissant à l'abandon comme l'entièreté de ma vie depuis quelques années. Mon reflet n'était plus que celui d'un homme pâle, fatigué et abîmé par le temps, ma gloire passée n'était plus qu'un fantôme que je traînais malgré moi sur mon visage par des traits qui, même fatigués, ne semblaient pas vouloir s'enlaidirent. Les vestiges de ma vie passée se traduisaient par un visage aux traits fins et jeune, un minois délicat que mon nouveau teint pâle ne rendait que plus harmonieux, à mon grand désarroi. J'aurais aimé perdre cette carapace de jeune homme séduisant comme j'avais perdu mon rêve. Après cette blessure au genou qui avait causé la fin de ma carrière et par conséquent ma perte, les miroirs qui me renvoyaient l'image d'un visage doux même lorsqu'il était ravagé par le chagrin étaient devenus mes pires ennemis. Je refusais de garder quelconque trace de mon passé glorieux. Désormais la vie avait poursuivi son chemin, et après un peu plus d'une année à me détruire enfermé entre les bars et mon appartement miteux dont les volets n'étaient que rarement ouverts, j'avais fini par me reprendre en main, et avait même mis les pieds aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, dans une salle de danse. 

Finalement mon regard fut attiré par du mouvement derrière moi, et j'aperçus un visage familier et souriant dans le hublot de la grande porte en chêne derrière moi qui s'ouvrit finalement sur Liam. Liam Payne, le directeur de la "Payne's school" dans laquelle je me trouves actuellement et très bientôt mon futur patron, en plus du titre déjà honorifique de meilleur ami d'enfance. Une tête blonde fit ensuite son apparition derrière l'homme plus grand et imposant qu'était Liam, et je reconnu sans mal Niall, le dernier membre du trio inséparable que nous formions.

J'avais rencontré ces deux là en même temps que j'avais découvert ma plus vieille alliée, la danse. Nous avions tous les trois commencés à prendre des cours dans la même école à l'âge de quatre ans et étions devenus inséparables, plus les années passaient, plus nos entraînements devenaient intensifs et réguliers ce qui faisait qu'avec un entrainement tous les soirs hormis le week-end, la danse était devenue notre seul intérêt nous rendant inséparable. Bien vite, Niall, le petit rigolo du groupe qui n'avait jamais vraiment prit la danse au sérieux mais plutôt comme un passe temps, à fini par arrêter les entraînements à sa dernière année de collège, ne nous rendant pas moins inséparables pour autant, il avait seulement des centres d'intérêts différents. Liam, lui, était au même titre que moi, un bosseur acharné, seul la danse comptait, jusqu'à sa dernière année de lycée. Il est tombé amoureux et a peu à peu délaissé la danse. Il venait toujours aux entraînements, bossait toujours dur, mais regrettait de ne pas pouvoir offrir ce temps à sa petite amie, Danielle, qui au fil du temps prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. À la remise des diplômes nous avons tous apprit l'heureux incident, qui à l'époque était plus qualifiable de désastreux qu'heureux; Danielle était tombée enceinte. Après quelques semaines de flou totale et de détresse maladive Liam avait finalement prit la décision la plus importante et respectable de toute sa vie, il aimait Danielle et voulait cet enfant, il avait son diplôme en poche alors il a arrêté la danse et s'est trouvé un petit boulot, bien décidé à assumer toutes ses responsabilités.

De mon côté, j'ai fini par enfin faire reconnaître mon talent, j'ai été accepté dans une grande école et me suis très vite fait connaitre de la presse et des plus grands professeurs. J'ai alors remporté contrats sur contrats, dansant à travers des parquets de danse du monde entier, décrochant le premier rôle dans les plus beaux ballets et réalisant le rêve que je poursuivais depuis mes quatre ans. J'étais beau, jeune et talentueux, puis mon monde s'est écroulé. Mon professeur me répétait que je me surmenais trop, que je m'entrainais plus que de raison et que ça ne servirait qu'à me fatiguer, mais ma représentation de Don Quichotte devait être parfaite, et à mes yeux elle ne l'était pas encore. Je refusais d'offrir un spectacle d'amateur à mon public, ils méritaient une explosion d'émotions et de technique. J'avais réussi à atteindre la perfection ce soir là, lors de la première, mais aux prix amer de la fin de ma carrière. Je m'étais blessé violemment au genoux à la réception d'une simple double cabriole arrière, un mouvement que je maîtrisais à la perfection les yeux fermés depuis des années, prouvant mon surmenage. Une blessure qui continuait de me faire souffrir encore aujourd'hui, à chaque pas que je faisais les mauvais jours ou qui se laissait oublier certains jours mais qui m'empêchait bien évidemment la moindre pratique sportive.

Mes deux amis vinrent s'asseoir à mes côtés fixant à leurs tours notre reflet dans le grand miroir bancale, cela faisait des années et des années que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés tous les trois dans une salle de danse. Malgré tout, nous nous retrouvions aujourd'hui, comme dans le passé, toujours inséparables malgré mon silence radio pendant des mois après ma blessure, refusant de donner des nouvelles à qui que ce soit, ou encore ma présence que très rare lorsque j'étais au sommet de ma carrière n'ayant plus de temps à consacrer à qui que ce soit. Ces deux là ne m'en ont jamais tenu rigueur et ont agis comme si de rien était lorsque je suis réapparu comme une fleur des mois après mon silence, occultant le fait que je les avaient ignorés tout ce temps.

Nous avions bien grandis, Liam était maintenant devenu directeur de cette école de danse, son école, dont il était très fier, et Niall toujours aussi allergique aux responsabilités et à la maturité voguait dans l'école comme homme à tout faire, mi cuisinier mi infirmier, soignant les blessures des élèves de temps à autre. Malgré son manque de ressources et de professeurs qualifiés, Liam déversait tout de même un salaire respectable au blondinet tous les mois. Il est vrai qu'il s'avérait malgré tout bien utile et était plus en réalité, comme le bras droit de Liam pour cette école, son associé non-officiel et pas très professionnel en somme.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Questionna Liam.

-Cette école est belle, elle me rappelle nos débuts, dis-je en laissant vaquer mon regard à travers la salle.

-On manque de moyens mais c'est un très bel endroit, les élèves sont brillants et on forme tous une famille ici, tu verras, toi aussi tu t'y sentira comme chez toi.

-Merci de me faire confiance et de me laisser enseigner, tu verras je vais faire de tes petites têtes blondes de vrais champions.

-C'est à moi de te dire merci, tu ne sais pas combien ta présence ici va aider mon école à sortir la tête de l'eau. L'amour de la danse ne paye pas les factures, et avoir un vrai bon professeur de nos jours coûte un bras, toi tu ne demandes presque rien, tu es comme un miracle pour les élèves, et pour nous bien sûr.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de lui sourire dans le reflet du miroir. Je ne demande pas de salaire exorbitant, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai amassé bien assez d'argent ces dernières années avec tous ces contrats pour vivre comme un roi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais mes proches, mes amis et ma vie d'avant me manque et je ne peux pas les racheter. C'est ce que Liam m'offre en me proposant ce travail de professeur de danse, un nouveau départ.


	2. Chapitre 1:

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que j'étais arrivé à l'école, sagement adossé aux bancs de ma salle de classe j'analysais tout un tas de classeurs soigneusement rangés entre deux cours. Liam avait passé le reste de la journée d'hier à me faire visiter en long et en large chaque recoins de cette école, et m'avait chargé de ses fameux classeurs remplis visant à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement, qui finalement était plutôt simple à comprendre. Les informations réellement importantes était mon planning, la composition des groupes, qui se faisaient par niveaux et non par âge, bien que la plupart du temps cela revenait au même, et le fait que la chaîne-hifi ne pouvait être déplacée à cause d'un faux contact avec la prise.

Le grincement désagréable de la porte menant à mon studio de danse se fit entendre, révélant l'arrivée de Niall bougonnant dans sa barbe.

-Tu aurais pu l'accompagner au moins, commença t-il avant de poursuivre voyant que je ne saisissait pas le sujet de la conversation, la fille de ce matin que tu as congédié à l'infirmerie.

En effet, ce matin l'une des filles de mon groupe composé de gamines de trois à cinq ans s'était très légèrement coupée avec une feuille et avait piquée une crise pleurant assise au milieu de la salle de classe. C'est alors que j'ai compris que je me trouvais bel et bien dans une école de quartier où les parents inscrivent leurs enfants pour avoir la paix et non parce qu'ils le veulent réellement. Le peu de patience que je possède face à des pleurs d'enfants m'avais poussé à lui dire d'aller à l'infirmerie même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle jouait la comédie, et à en écouter le blondinet j'aurais en plus du l'y accompagner.

-J'ai l'air d'être sa mère? demandais-je sarcastiquement sans décrocher les yeux de ma lecture des dossiers.

-Difficile à dire je n'ai pas vu sa photo, enchérie le blond d'un haussement d'épaules avant de me rejoindre sur le banc, alors, j'ai vu les élèves du groupe 5 se préparer dans les vestiaires, c'est avec eux que tu as cours? Demanda t-il alors que j'acquiesçai. C'est le groupe qui réunit nos meilleurs élèves, tu apprécieras peut-être plus que le groupe de ce matin.

-J'espère qu'ils ont réellement un bon niveau, commençais-je alors que le grincement de la porte m'indiquais que les premiers élèves faisaient déjà leurs entrées dans la salle, sinon je risquerais bien de regretter d'avoir tout lâcher pour venir enseigner là.

-Tout lâcher c'est vite dit, tu avais déjà plus grand chose à part la meilleure table du bar au coin de la rue, souffla t-il me rappelant le franc parler que possédait le blondinet et que j'avais fini par occulter ses dernières années à ne plus autant le côtoyer. Bon je vais y aller, fais pas ta tête de lapin qui trouve plus son terrier, tu vas finir par les aimer autant que nous ses élèves, ils sont vraiment doués.

Je leva les yeux au ciel pour exprimer mon désaccord et me releva de mon banc non sans grimacer à la douleur que ce mouvement infligeait à mon genou. Je réunissais mes cheveux en un chignon flou avant de faire face à mes élèves, une bonne dizaine étaient déjà arrivés et avaient investis les bancs de bois à leurs tours, y déposant leurs bouteilles d'eau et leurs portables tout en discutant en petits groupes. Les autres continuaient d'arriver dans un bruit de grincement interminable de la porte qui ne cessait d'être ouverte et fermée alors que je notais mentalement de penser à huiler ses rouages pour atténuer la nuisance sonore.

Une fois encore, le groupe n'était composé que de filles qui semblaient étonnamment avoir toutes à peu près mon âge, c'est à dire la vingtaine ou un peu plus. Elles avaient toutes les cheveux parfaitement tirés, en chignon ou en queue de cheval, portant des collants de danse et un haut lambda. Leurs corps étaient fins mais musclés, élancés et malgré leurs grandes tailles, attendue pour être danseuses, se déplaçaient avec grâce même hors de l'entraînement. Elles discutaient, riant d'un rire clair et distingué, ces filles respiraient la classe jusqu'au bout des ongles, elles étaient faites pour ce sport.

-Bien, j'imagine que tout le monde est arrivé, je vais d'abord faire l'appel pour m'assurer de bien connaitre vos visages, j'ai très bonne mémoire alors nous pourrons vite passer cette étape, si vous n'êtes pas là à l'entrainement c'est votre problème, non le mien, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vérifier en début de chaque séances que tout le monde a bien décidé de nous honorer de sa présence.

J'attrapa mon classeur dans lequel résidaient les listes d'élèves de chaque groupes et vient me placer contre la barre, face aux filles qui restèrent en groupe près des bancs. Dans un silence de plomb j'ouvris mon classeur à la bonne page et observa chaque visage un par un dans l'unique but de les intimider. La plupart des personnes face à moi avaient mon âge ou plus, je me devais de m'assurer que tout le monde me respectais, et cela devait se faire dès les premières fois, je deviendrais plus humains au fil des séances, pour l'instant, je dois poser les bases. Rapidement, je commença à réciter les prénoms d'une voix grave et clair, analysant les visages de chaque élèves quelques secondes après qu'elles m'aient répondues, je savais qu'il ne me faudrait que deux séances pour toutes les retenir, j'étais très doué à ce petit jeu. Chacune répondaient dans la seconde qui suivait l'énonciation de leurs prénoms jusqu'à ce qu'un blanc ce fasse entendre à la suite d'un prénom masculin. Je leva alors les yeux de ma feuille dévisageant le groupe de filles à la recherche d'un garçon attendant une réponse et répéta plus durement:

-Louis?

Un petit raclement de gorge à l'opposé de la salle se fit entendre et l'un des groupes de filles qui s'était formé se sépara en deux laissant apercevoir un corps frêle assis sur les bancs derrière tout le monde avant qu'un "présent" cristallin ne se fasse entendre.

Mes yeux restèrent fixés plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le garçon beaucoup plus jeune que le reste du groupe, à vu d'oeil il devait sûrement n'avoir que 17 ans et semblait replié sur son banc ignorant les regards du reste du groupe, dissimulé sous une mèche qui recouvrait la totalité de son front. Il portait un collant de danse noir assorti à ses chaussons et un tee-shirt légèrement trop grand. Le corps du jeune homme n'ayant pas encore achevé sa croissance était plus fragile que celui des autres garçons qui faisaient de la danse, même si des muscles fins se devinaient au niveau de ses biceps. Même assis, sa taille plus petite que la moyenne et même que la plupart des filles du groupe se devinait aisément, s'expliquant malgré tout par son plus jeune âge.

Je baissa les yeux sans un mot de plus et poursuivit la lecture de ma liste sans autres péripéties. Tout le monde était présent et attendaient maintenant patiemment mes ordres de début de séance. Je les regarda tous alors une dernière fois avant de me lever en silence et déposer mon classeur sur la banc que j'intervertis avec une pile de feuille que je distribuais aux élèves tout en dictant mes consignes.

-Vous allez aller à la barre et exécuter la suite de mouvements indiqués sur cette feuille qui vous servira d'échauffement. Appliquez vous et tâchez de m'impressionner les premières séances vont être très importantes, elles me permettront de connaitre vos points forts et faibles, je vous ferais ensuite des plannings d'échauffements personnels basés sur ce que j'ai vu alors au boulot!

Tous les élèves se plaçerent en silence à la barre et commençaient une série de pliés dans chacune des positions alors que je passais derrière eux pour évaluer leurs techniques. Ils étaient tous bien plus doués que ce que j'avais pu imaginer après l'horreur de mon groupe de ce matin, les mouvements étaient précis, rudement travaillés et contrôlés. Certaines manquaient légèrement de maintiens, s'inclinaient trop ou n'avaient pas un port de tête parfait mais dans l'ensemble les élèves avaient acquis un impressionnant niveau de technique. Ils passèrent ensuite aux petits battements m'offrant des pointes visiblement travaillées, l'école manquait certes de moyen financier mais offrait apparemment de très bon cours.

-Bien, passons aux fondus maintenant, je les veux uniquement sur demi-pointes pour le moment.

Je restais aux côtés d'une grande blonde, déposant ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la placer correctement, puis me recula de deux pas observant le résultat et lui sourit lorsqu'elle garda la position indiquée sans problème.

-Non mais c'est pas possible tu ne vois pas que tu prends toute la place, espèce d'empoté, entendis-je du fond de la salle d'un chuchotement qui se voulait dur mais discret, un échec.

Je me retourna doucement observant alors le spectacle qui se déroulait au bout de la barre. L'une des filles, Alexandra, poussa le jeune Louis d'un coup d'épaule et prit sa place au bout de la barre, le laissant terminer ses exercices hors de la barre uniquement maintenu par une main contre le mur. Ce dernier ne répondit pas se contentant de poursuivre son entraînement la tête baissée, ce gosse manquait cruellement de technique, et particulièrement de répondant. Et certains ici manquaient aussi d'éducation, notamment cette petite brute sans cervelle qui avait poussé Louis, je ne la sentais pas celle-là, c'est comme si j'avais des bouchons de bouteilles plastiques enfoncées jusqu'au fond des narines. Quoi qu'il en soit Louis devait s'endurcir.

J'avançais alors doucement jusqu'au bout de la barre et me plaça à un mètre seulement de son petit corps frêle. Il dû sentir ma présence car je le sentit se tasser encore plus sur lui même et baisser la tête d'encore plusieurs bon centimètres.

-Arrête ça, ordonnais-je d'un ton dur.

Il se stoppa alors automatiquement, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, et levant tout juste assez la tête pour observer entre ses mèches de cheveux si le reste des élèves participaient au spectacle. Bien évidemment, tout le monde était tourné vers lui, certaines toujours en mouvements, d'autres ayant totalement abandonnées leurs échauffements, ce qui le fit déglutir difficilement.

-Il me semble avoir dit "arrête" et non "arrêtez", la première que je vois arrêter son entraînement ou ne serait-ce que tourner la tête pour observer peut rejoindre les vestiaires et rentrer chez elle. 

Un silence de plomb sonna à travers le studio avant d'être remplacé par les quelques bruits de mouvements que provoquait l'entraînement des élèves.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demandais-je alors à l'intention du plus jeune.

Il releva alors la tête vers moi et je pu pour la première fois apercevoir son doux visage. Il avait de tous petits yeux tristes d'un bleu perçant encadrés de cils outrageusement longs et noirs charbon lui donnant un côté très légèrement efféminé. Ses traits étaient délicats contrastant avec ses joues creusées et défini rendant son visage d'autant plus maigre. Son petit nez très légèrement retroussé sur la fin semblait s'affoler sous les petites respirations saccadées qu'il prenait signe qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, impression qui se renforça par la teinte rougeâtre que prirent rapidement ses joues. Il baissa les yeux et laissa courir sa langue sur ses lèvres délicates signe qu'il allait prendre la parole.

-Je, je m'entraine, souffla t-il d'une voix douce et éraillée presque inaudible.

-Oh, donc tu t'entraines à la barre sans barre?

Quelques rires firent leurs apparitions dans l'assemblée et les joues du petit Louis s'empourprèrent d'avantage alors qu'il dansait désormais d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise.

-Quelqu'un ici n'a t-il pas comprit lorsque j'ai explicitement demandé de ne s'occuper que de ses propres affaires? Demandais-je avant que le calme ne refasse son apparition. Toi, dis-je à l'intention de Louis, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avancer de deux pas et de te tenir à la barre.

Il avança alors tête baissée et attrapa le bord de la barre, tellement à l'extrémité qu'il ne devait même pas l'avoir entièrement en main, me laissant souffler d'exaspération.

-Allez, recommence, fais-moi tes fondus sur demi-pointes, et appliques-toi.

Il plia alors légèrement les genoux et envoya délicatement sa jambe en avant mais ne la déplia pas entièrement la laissant pendre ridiculement face à lui à peine tendue, cherchant probablement à ne pas utiliser l'espace d'Alexandra devant lui. Je souffla et appuya ma main sur son genou pour l'abaisser et le faire tendre sa jambe, puis attrapa sa cheville et la remonta remarquant bien évidemment que ce mouvement ne lui demandait aucun effort. Je garda la position et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger et retira mes mains, celui-ci ne chancela pas et monta sur demi-pointes dans une technique impeccable avant de s'abaisser et de refaire la même chose en arrière. Cette fois-ci, ne craignant pas de déranger n'ayant personne derrière, il m'offrit une jambe parfaitement placée, un port de tête parfait et une posture délicate, avant de monter sur une pointe complète cette fois-ci parfaitement maîtrisée et légère.

-Bien, si tu sais faire les mouvements, fait les du premier coup et cesse de nous faire perdre notre temps, concluais-je d'une voix plus sévère que je ne l'aurais voulu mais ce gosse avait besoin d'être redressé et de combattre sa timidité.

Je me recula de plusieurs mètres afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des élèves qui terminaient leurs routines par de grands battements et conclut:

-Alexandra, tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours.

Celle-ci tourna alors vivement la tête vers moi, surprise, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'elle aperçut mon regard noir, elle se replaça sagement contre la barre, terminant ses battements chuchotant simplement un faible "d'accord". Je n'allais sûrement pas laisser passer une chose pareil, Louis n'a sans aucun doute pas l'air aussi perdu et soumis sans raison, et il n'est pas bien dur de comprendre d'où vient le problème.

-Bien, quittez la barre et venez tous vous mettre en ligne face au miroir, nous allons effectuer une série de mouvements, certains que vous devriez maîtriser sans problème, d'autres un peu plus compliqués que je puisse juger votre niveau. Appliquez-vous, je compte inspecter un par un votre technique. On commence par des soubresauts, je veux des bras solides et parfaitement en place et des pointes impeccables, c'est un mouvement simple il doit être techniquement parfait.

Une fois de plus je laissa les élèves effectuer leurs mouvements tout en leur tournant autour replaçant quelques positions maladroites bien que ce mouvement ne semblait poser aucun problème au groupe. Je fis la même chose pendant de très longues minutes réclamant différents sauts et pas plus ou moins compliqués et rattrapais les erreurs des élèves avant de frapper dans mes mains pour annoncer la fin de l'exercice.

-Bien, j'espère que vous avez sagement retenus chacun de mes conseils car vous allez passer maintenant seul chacun votre tour devant la classe pour reproduire les mouvements que nous venons de faire, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai corrigé à chacun d'entre vous pendant l'exercice, j'attends que ça soit appliqué. Rejoignez tous les bancs.

Je les observa chacun leur tour lâcher la position et se rendre en discutant avec leurs voisins sur les bancs et s'y asseoir. Je leur laissa quelques secondes de répit pour s'hydrater en allant chercher moi aussi sur le banc ma liste de noms et réapparu à la barre face au petit groupe. Je fis courir mes yeux à travers les élèves à la recherche de ma première victime et interrompu ma recherche une fois mon regard posé sur un petit corps recourbé, jambes contre le torse entourées des bras, la tête sagement posée sur le tout.

-Louis, tu commences.

Le petit releva la tête vers moi horrifié la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avala durement sa salive et décroisa les bras de contre son petit corps laissant ses jambes s'échapper et tomber au sol dans un faible bruit. Il se leva, baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le sol et vint se placer au centre de la pièce alors que je rejoignais moi aussi les bancs. Louis attrapa ses mains l'une dans l'autre commençant à tripoter ses doigts d'un geste nerveux, les lèvres fortement pincées entre elles alors que de nouveaux rires moqueurs s'élevèrent.

-Quelqu'un trouve t-il quelque chose de drôle dans cet exercice? Bien, Louis on te regarde, montres nous un soubresaut.

Le petit décroisa les bras et les plaça le long de son corps, élégamment placés dans la position attendue et plia les jambes légèrement avant de les dérouler comme un ressort dans un mouvement rapide qui le fit bondir avec grâce et atterrir quelques secondes plus tard faisant rouler ses pieds de la pointe au talon pour se réceptionner.

-Je ne savais pas que ce mouvement se faisait la tête incliné, fis-je remarquer en réprimande à son visage vissé au sol. Recommences.

Une nouvelle fois il déglutit et leva la tête, fixant le mur face à lui assez haut pour n'avoir à croiser aucun regard, veillant bien à ne pas quitter l'horloge des yeux. Son visage était crispé et ses lèvres toujours si sévèrement pincées qu'il devait sûrement se faire mal, ce gosse avait un réel problème. Il effectua cette fois son mouvement à la perfection, gardant toujours le regard droit et dur sans bouger d'un millimètre même lorsque je le complimenta sur son soubresaut.

Je lui fis enchaîner fouetté, sissonne, entrechat et autres mouvements basiques sans chercher à compliquer l'exercice voyant qu'il n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec tous les regards moqueurs convergents sur lui. Ses mouvements étaient tous d'une technique impeccable et d'une grande propreté, il était doué, ça se sentait, mais il n'exploitait pas assez son talent par crainte, comment en était-il arrivé là?

Je laissa Louis tranquille pour le reste de la séance et fit passer tout le reste des élèves sur des mouvements différents, ravi de voir qu'ils avaient dans l'ensemble su appliquer mes conseils et perfectionner leurs mouvements. Ce groupe était très doué, ils avaient tous de bonne bases et une technique travaillée, ils restaient débutants bien entendu, mais j'avais de quoi modeler de très bon élèves.

-Bien, s'en est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous libère, dis-je en frappant dans mes mains, Alexandra, n'oublie pas que je tiens à te voir quand tu seras changée.

Celle-ci opina de la tête et rejoignit les vestiaires comme le reste des élèves tandis que ses deux camarade se moquaient d'elle au sujet de la réprimande qu'elle s'apprêtait à subir.

Je détacha finalement mes cheveux laissant mes boucles fatiguées tombées sur mes épaules alors que je récupéra mes dossiers éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce durant l'entraînement pour les ranger soigneusement dans mon sac. Cet après-midi, je reviendrais avec de l'huile pour cette foutu porte et un chiffon pour enlever toutes ses traces de doigts immondes sur le miroir, si je devais travailler ici il faudra que ce soit dans de bonnes conditions.

-Vous vouliez me voir monsieur? demanda innocemment Alexandra en entrant dans la salle son sac de sport sur l'épaule.

-Assieds-toi, dis-je en lui indiquant les bancs abîmés en face de nous.

Je me plaça face à elle et l'observa droit dans les yeux durant ce qui semble être une minute entière cherchant à l'intimider puis pris calmement la parole.

-Louis, dis-je simplement avant d'instaurer un nouveau silence analysant le sourire en coin moqueur que venait d'arborer mon élève. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec lui.

-J'agis comme tout le monde, personne ne peut le voir celui-là, il a 18 ans, on en à tous cinq ou six de plus et il se prend pour le plus fort d'entre nous, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord? Il n'a pas le niveau, vous même vous le savez vous lui avez fait faire des mouvements de petite fillette devant la classe, débarrassez nous de lui, remettez le dans le groupe qui lui convient.

Je me rapprocha alors de quelques pas de la fille qui me regardait dorénavant d'un oeil suppliant espérant réellement que je me range de son côté et congédie Louis de mon groupe. Je m'abaissa finalement afin de placer mes yeux à hauteur des siens malgré que je sois debout et elle assise et prit la parole d'une voix extrêmement calme.

-Si Louis est dans ce groupe c'est qu'il en a le niveau. Vous vous sentez toutes humiliées d'être battues par un 'gamin de 18 ans' comme tu dis, mais je ne vous vois pas travailler dur pour améliorer votre technique et le battre à la loyale plutôt que de lui enlever toute estime de sois. Ici, je suis professeur de danse, pas médiateur ou surveillant, je suis ici pour vous apprendre à danser et surtout pas pour m'occuper de querelles de gamins. Je ne prendrais parti ni pour toi ni pour lui mais j'attends que ça cesse, si cela te pose problème, tu es libre de ne pas revenir.

-Bien, répondit-elle simplement avant de récupérer ses affaires et balancer sa queue de cheval d'une épaule à l'autre, je peux partir maintenant?

-Fait donc ça, soufflais-je en rassemblant mes affaires pour quitter la pièce à mon tour quelques minutes plus tard, me rendant au réfectoire.

Le réfectoire. Un endroit qui pu l'oignon et qui normalement grouille de vie, mais qui, dans une école de danse, n'est occupé que par les quelques rares employés. Sûrement l'endroit le plus triste - et puant - de l'école, mais aussi celui où je peux tenir les meilleurs conversation avec Niall au sujet de tous les mélanges de nourriture délicieux que l'on pourrait faire avec les ingrédients sagement rangés dans la cuisine. J'avançais alors, mon sandwich déjà tout fait en main, fraîchement sortit de mon sac, rejoignant le blondinet à sa table.

-Salut Niall, encore une matinée productive? Demandais-je ironiquement en m'asseyant à sa table l'observant jouer sur son portable, tapant des pouces à une vitesse folle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Très, arrêtez de croire que je ne sers à rien, j'ai un rôle fondamentale dans la survie de l'école, dit-il avant de pousser un cri aiguë lorsqu'il perdu et déposa en bougonnant son portable sur la table. Bon et toi quoi de neuf depuis ce matin, tu penses quoi du groupe 5?

-Justement, j'ai eu un petit problème, j'aurais voulu en parler à Liam, il n'est pas là?

-Non, il s'est coincé le gros orteil dans le robinet de la baignoire, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, commença t-il avant de remarquer que je n'étais pas d'humeur à simuler un rire face à ses blagues douteuses, il doit être dans son bureau comme d'habitude.

Je souffla un merci et récupéra mon sandwich et mon sac avant de partir sans un mot en direction du bureau de Liam.

-Hey, ne pars pas, avec qui je pourrais jouer au solitaire sans toi? cria Niall de loin alors que je me félicitais intérieurement de ne pas être resté plus longtemps, je n'étais réellement pas d'humeur à supporter les réflexions étranges du blondinet.

L'école n'était définitivement pas grande mais étrangement conçue de façon à ce que les couloirs paraissent interminables, et bien évidemment le bureau de Liam se trouvait à l'opposé de l'école, tout juste après l'entrée. Je souffla de soulagement une fois devant la porte, et fis mes adieux aux longs couloirs ternes et sans vie en pénétrant dans la petite pièce. Celle-ci était entièrement recouverte d'une peinture grise ayant mal vécue qui demandait à être retapé avec une simple fenêtre dos au bureau comme unique entrée de lumière. Le bureau en bois sombre ainsi que la bibliothèque et la moquette bordeaux n'avaient donc pas été un choix très ingénieux d'un point de vue esthétique, la pièce rendait sombre et triste.

-Tient Harry, alors cette première matinée de cours, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une grande blessée ce matin, se moqua t-il ironiquement en référence à la gamine qui s'était légèrement coupée la paume.

-Ouais, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait la perdre, soufflais-je en me posant sur le fauteuil face à celui de Liam de l'autre côté du bureau. À vrai dire je viens te parler du groupe 5, de Louis précisément.

-Oh, remarqua le châtain en se réinstallant plus confortablement signe annonciateur d'une conversation sérieuse, ce garçon est bourré de talent Harry, vraiment. Il ne le montre pas, mais tu verras il est très doué, je sais que tu veux sûrement que je le change de groupe, mais crois-moi ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour lui, il a un très bon niveau, il ne serait pas entraîné à sa juste valeur si je le mettais dans un groupe inférieur.

-À vrai dire je n'étais pas venu te voir pour le niveau de Louis mais plutôt pour l'attitude des autres face à lui, notamment d'Alexandra, tu as déjà eu des problèmes avec elle?

-Ah oui Alexandra, elle a quelques problèmes d'égo d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais c'est une très bonne élève. Si tu as des problèmes avec elle vient me voir je saurais prendre des mesures.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, j'aimerais savoir, quel est le problème avec Louis?

-C'est un garçon adorable, mais voilà le problème, c'est un garçon. Un garçon qui danse, dans un groupe de filles. Jusque là il s'entraînait avec Mme Mothe, ta collègue que tu devrais bientôt rencontrer, elle n'a aucune diplomatie mais sait entraîner des élèves. Cependant elle ne correspondait pas à Louis, elle l'a enfoncé plus qu'autre chose. Les filles ne t'ont pas dit ce qui dérangeait chez Louis car tu es toi même un homme, tu n'aurais jamais prit parti pour elle, Madame Mothe l'a fait elle. Ce gosse a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour lui servir de modèle, lui montrer qu'il peut tout faire peut importe les différences, c'est un beau message non? Tu devrais être en mesure de lui inculquer?

-J'aimerais bien mais ce gosse n'ose même pas regarder les gens dans les yeux, je ne peux pas le forcer à reprendre confiance en lui, le passer dans un autre groupe lui serait peut être bénéfique finalement, il ne serait plus entouré de personne qui n'attendent qu'une chose, qu'il se rate.

-Harry..

-Je sais que c'est dur d'être un garçon et de faire de la danse, on le sait tous les trois, mais il ne doit pas se laisser détruire comme ça c'est ridicule, j'ai de la peine pour lui bien sur, ce gosse fait mal au coeur mais je ne peux pas le prendre sous mon aile. C'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour lui.

-Il est le meilleur de l'école, il peut avoir un avenir dans la danse, le basculer dans un groupe moins élevé serait lui retirer cette chance, tu comprends?

-Jusque là il ne m'a pas prouvé qu'il méritait sa place dans ce groupe, je n'ai rien vu de très impressionnant, s'il se censure et sabote ses propres entraînements je ne peux rien pour lui.

-Laisse lui seulement du temps Harry.

-Bien, je vais faire de mon mieux.


	3. chapitre 2:

Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant que Niall et moi étions étendus sur le banc d'une salle de danse pour le moment inoccupée, à ressasser nos souvenirs communs. Je n'avais que très peu vu Niall ni n'importe lequel de mes proches ses dernières années et avait oublié à quoi ressemblait le fait d'avoir des amis. Mes seules interactions dernièrement avaient étés avec mes professeurs, mon agent, les directeurs et metteurs en scène, ou même plus récemment, uniquement le patron du bar "17Black" qui parfois venait me tenir compagnie quelques heures dans la nuit.

Nous attendions en réalité patiemment l'arrivée de Zayn Malik, l'un des deux autres professeurs de danse de cette école avec Mme Mothe dont Liam m'avait déjà parlé. Niall m'avait affirmé que ce gars était un très bon professeur et un grand ami, et m'avais convaincu de passer notre pause déjeuner dans sa salle à attendre l'arrivée du garçon, bien que cela puisse nous donner des airs de psychopathe.

Mon deuxième jour de cours avait jusque là été d'un grand repos. J'avais eu affaire en première heure au groupe 4, un groupe composé de jeunes entre 15 et 20 ans, plutôt doués mais pas spécialement motivés, avant d'entamer la pause déjeuné la plus longue de ma carrière. J'avais passé tout ce temps accompagné de Niall attendant sagement que ma prochaine heure de cours avec le groupe 5 arrive, me prouvant une nouvelle fois que le blondinet ne faisait pas réellement grand chose d'utile durant ses journées à l'école.

-Tu en penses quoi de Mme Mothe? Demandais-je finalement à mon voisin, curieux de connaitre son avis sur la personne qui avait, selon Liam, empiré l'état du jeune Louis.

-Je suis pas censé dire du mal de mes collègues, dit-il d'un sourire en coin prouvant que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre toi et moi, et ce vieux jogging là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt un vieux survêtement abandonné sur un banc.

-Parce que la bouteille d'eau n'est pas digne de confiance? 

-Fais pas le malin, me reprit-il prouvant qu'il était devenu sérieux, elle est très douée, vraiment très douée. Elle sait enseigner et connait la danse ça c'est sûr, les élèves ressortent de ses cours avec une technique impressionnante, tu as dû le remarquer. Mais elle prend les élèves pour des machines de guerres, elle est beaucoup trop stricte et ne tolère aucun amateurisme, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne s'occupe que des meilleurs. Elle a fait un scandale dans le bureau de Liam quand elle a su que tu allais débarquer et t'occuper du groupe 5 à sa place.

-Mouais, c'est peut être pas plus mal, tu connais Louis?

-Tomlinson? C'est un bon gars, mais Mothe ne s'en ai jamais occupé, un dommage collatéral.

-Elle est sûrement très douée c'est sûr, mais j'ai aussi peur qu'elle soit capable de beaucoup de choses pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Tu sais, on ne sait de quoi est vraiment capable quelqu'un qu'une fois qu'on l'a vu nue.. Ou en polo rose? Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a un proverbe comme ça.

Un grincement de porte qui me fit crisser des dents coupa net notre discussion alors que je remarquais silencieusement que chaque portes de cette foutue école n'avait pas dû être huilées depuis des années. Je me releva du banc sur lequel Niall et moi étions allongés depuis une bonne heure maintenant et tendis une main ferme au basané qui venait de faire son apparition, alors que Niall faisait les présentations.

Zayn était un garçon passionné, il avait commencé la danse à l'âge de 5 ans et avait été accepté dans une des écoles les plus prestigieuses du pays mais n'avait pas pu s'y inscrire par manque de moyen. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas perdu son amour pour la danse et à défaut de ne pouvoir la pratiquer à haut niveau avait décidé de partager sa passion et de devenir professeur. Bien que ses cours à la Payne's School le comblait parfaitement, le maigre salaire ne suffisait pas à ses dépenses et l'obligeait à travailler en même temps dans une célèbre enseigne de fast-food au coin de la rue. Les cours donnés ici se faisant en parallèle de la scolarité des enfants, c'est à dire principalement le week-end et le mercredi ou le soir après les cours, Zayn pouvait alors aisément faire coïncider les deux emplois du temps.

Le basané était plutôt grand et relativement musclé, signe qu'il pratiquait encore la danse à ses heures perdues. Il avait une chevelure d'un noir ébène contrastant avec la fine mèche blonde sur le devant de ses cheveux qu'il réunissait au dessus de sa tête en une sorte de banane déstructurée. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du charbon encadrés de cils encore plus noirs lui donnant un regard transperçant, alors que toute la sympathie du monde pouvait se lire en eux d'un simple coup d'oeil.

Celui-ci m'expliqua les yeux pétillants de joie sa rencontre avec Perrie, la femme qu'il avait demandé en mariage quelques mois auparavant, une grande blonde sûre d'elle et capricieuse mais qu'il semblait sincèrement aimer. Puis Niall déblatéra sur la vingtaine de copines qu'il avait eu jusque là sans savoir les garder plus d'un mois, il nous offrit un tableau détaillé de chacune d'elles, si bien que je me retrouvai vite en retard pour mon propre cours.

J'arrivais dans la salle après une course folle dans les couloirs, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle coupé, pour faire face à des filles sagement assises en silence sur les bancs du studio.

-Bonjour à tous, excusez-moi du retard ça ne se reproduira plus, commençais-je en réunissant mes cheveux dans un chignon flou et triant mes dossiers afin de récupérer celui du groupe face à moi. Bon, je vais faire l'appel rapidement et on passera aux barres, je ne veux aucune perte de temps supplémentaire.

Les filles restèrent une nouvelle fois parfaitement silencieuses ne pestant même pas sur le fait que je leur fasse payer mon retard ce qui m'impressionna. Soit elles avaient appris à respecter sagement les ordres pendant la nuit soit quelque chose m'échappais. Je leur lança un sourire encourageant ravi de leur attitude et me dirigea à mon habituelle place contre la barre, cherchant la liste de noms du groupe dans mon classeur. Une fois de plus cette affreuse porte s'ouvrit ruinant le silence pesant et se fit suivre d'une cacophonie de rire gras et moqueurs alors que je comprenais enfin ce qui clochait avec ma classe.

Le jeune Louis se tenait là tout penaud les vêtements entièrement déchirés. Son haut habituellement trop long lui arrivant au niveau des cuisses avait été coupé sur toute la partie basse en de fins lambeaux formant un rideau de tissus déchirés. Ses collants eux avaient étés déchirés aux chevilles plus vulgairement cette fois-ci, sans ciseaux et uniquement déchiquetés à la main, laissant les bouts de tissus pendre bêtement sur les côtés. Le gosse ne leva pas les yeux, gardant son regard rouge de honte vers le sol et avança d'un pas calme mais tremblant à l'extrémité des bancs avant de s'y asseoir sous les rires toujours présents du reste du groupe.

-Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, annonçais-je d'une voix grave et calme, provoquant un silence de plomb à travers la salle uniquement coupé par les légers reniflement de Louis.

Je lâcha mon classeur au sol sans même prendre la peine de me baisser, le laissant claquer sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd et fort qui fit sursauter tout le monde, puis inspecta chaque visage un par un pendant de longues secondes à la recherche d'un coupable. Chacune des filles baissèrent les yeux sous mon regard, tripotant leurs ongles parfaitement manucurés cherchant à concentrer leurs attentions sur autre chose que mon regard noir. Certaines affichaient des mines repenties tandis que d'autre, comme Alexandra, ne purent retenir un sourire en coin narquois qui me mit hors de moi.

Décidant de ne pas faire de scandale dès mon deuxième jour dans cette école je n'adressa la parole à aucune d'entre elles avant de simplement appeler Louis. Celui-ci releva la tête vers moi et m'observa de ses yeux légèrement rouges et bouffis, signe qu'il avait très sûrement pleuré avant d'entrer dans la salle.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé? Demandais-je d'une voix plus douce que prévu lorsque je croisa ses pupilles qui m'informèrent malgré lui de toute la peine qu'il ressentait.

Il hésita quelques secondes se balançant sur son siège de droite à gauche et triturant les bandeaux déchirés de son tee-shirt. Une nouvelle fois sa tête était baissée, cachant ses petits yeux tristes derrière la mèche qui habillait son front ne laissant apercevoir que son nez légèrement retroussé désormais rouge.

-Je, je suis tombé, affirma t-il d'une voix douce et tremblotante.

Je ne releva pas et observa une nouvelle fois Alexandra qui n'avait pas une seule seconde lâché son sourire victorieux des lèvres me faisant froncer des sourcils, comment pouvait-elle rester aussi insensible?

-Bien, allez tous à la barre, Louis reste là je veux te parler.

Tout le monde se leva sans hésitation se ruant vers la barre, soulagées de mettre fin à cette situation délicate, tandis que Louis resta assis, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, la lèvre du bas violemment pincée entre ses dents. J'avança vers lui sans bruit avant de m'accroupir à sa hauteur de façon à pouvoir voir son visage même lorsque ce dernier était baissé. Il avait les sourcils froncés et fixait d'un regard perdu le bas de ses collants, gardant ses lèvres fermement pincées pour en éviter les tremblements.

-Tu es tombé? demandais-je ironiquement lui faisant bien comprendre que je n'étais pas du genre à croire qu'une chute formait miraculeusement un rideaux de tissus dans les vêtements.

Il ne répondit pas se contentant d'opiner la tête de haut en bas comme réponse les joues de plus en plus rouges. Ses traits fins et délicats étaient désormais tirés par la colère alors qu'il restait immobile attendant que je libère et le laisse rejoindre la barre sans plus de cérémonie. Je posa une main douce sur son genou qui ne cessait de trembloter cherchant à attirer son regard, ce qui sembla fonctionner.

-Tu n'as pas de vêtements de rechange?

Il leva les yeux dans les miens quelques secondes avant de les baisser sur ses pieds et de me répondre d'un hochement de tête négatif, reniflant fortement au passage, faisant se retrousser d'avantage son petit nez en trompette.

-Très bien, tu veux rentrer chez toi te changer?

Il opina une nouvelle fois de la tête négativement après avoir durement avalé sa salive et ne réagit pas plus. Comment ne pas ressentir de peine face à un gosse dans cet état là, il semblait avoir peur de tout le monde, même du haut de ses 18 ans il avait l'air d'en avoir que tout juste 15.

-Allez, file à la barre.

Un léger sourire de soulagement prit place sur le bas de son visage tandis qu'il trottina d'un pas léger jusqu'à la barre ou il commença à travailler ses pointes avec de petits dégagés.

-Bien, je veux voir des frappés, et qu'ils soient parfaits, commandais-je avant de me placer devant Alexandra, la regardant faire. Les pointes de pieds ne sont pas en option jeune fille. Lève la tête et sois plus souple. Tiens moi ton bras on dirait du chewing-gum.

Je recula ensuite de quelques pas observant le jeune Louis d'un sourire victorieux.

-Parfait Tomlinson, complimentais-je alors qu'un grand sourire vint fendre son visage pour la première fois en deux jours.

Ses petits yeux se plissèrent laissant apparaître de fines ridules alors que ses pommettes s'intensifièrent davantage.

-Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui mademoiselle Rose, dis-je à l'intention d'Alexandra fier de lui infliger le coup de grasse.

Celle-ci pesta dans sa barbe lançant à Louis un regard noir qui ne passa pas inaperçu avant de replacer nonchalamment sa queue de cheval pour se donner de la contenance.

-Allez, on va faire des diagonales, je veux vous voir tous dans le coin de la pièce rangés deux par deux, Alexandra, tu te mettras avec Louis.

-Mais Monsieur pourquoi? Je ne veux pas me mettre avec lui, il est empoté et me fera tomber.

-N'as tu pas plutôt peur qu'il se débrouille mieux que toi? Demandais-je sur un ton de défi. Vous commencez, je veux une simple diagonale sur pointe.

La fameuse Alexandra bougonna avant d'aller se placer sur le devant de la file tandis que Louis resta derrière le regard perdu et les sourcils froncés. Il hésita un moment jetant des regards curieux à Alexandra avant de croiser mon regard encourageant. Il prit alors une grande respiration et avança essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers toutes ses filles qui semblaient ne même pas chercher à se décaler, jusqu'à arriver à côté de sa nouvelle coéquipière. Ils se placèrent tous les deux en position et commencèrent à traverser la salle sur des pointes parfaitement tendues.

Ainsi placés, la différence de corpulence était frappante. Alexandra était grande, élancée et d'une taille si fine qu'elle devait peiner à trouver des pantalons à sa taille, dans lesquels ses jambes immensément longues et minces ne nageaient pas. Elle avait de grandes jambes et un dos de la même taille, le corps parfaitement proportionné et des épaules carrées. Louis de son côté était plus petit d'au moins une bonne tête. Son visage était plus enfantin et sa mèche en permanence baissée sur le dessus de sa tête sautillait à chaque pas qu'il faisait et contrastait avec la queue de cheval parfaitement tirée et nette de sa voisine. Ses jambes étaient petites et étonnamment dodues, pas excessivement, mais juste assez pour qu'on le remarque. Elles étaient bien plus petites que celles d'Alexandra et remontaient sur un fessier rond et rebondi visible même sous le tee-shirt long qui le recouvrait. Ses petits bras s'arrêtaient tout juste à la naissance de ses cuisses tandis que ceux de la blonde à côté semblaient s'étendre indéfiniment.

Une autre différence apparue aussi, la différence de technique, elle était très légère sur un exercice aussi simple que de simple pointes qu'ils avaient travaillés des heures et des heures avant aujourd'hui, mais il en existait une. En effet Louis était plus petit, mais sur ses pointes de pieds il semblait grand et élégant, comme s'il volait sans mal à travers la pièce. Celles d'Alexandra frôlaient la perfection mais n'étaient pas aussi parfaitement tirées, la différence de taille jouant sûrement pour beaucoup. Louis étant plus petit devait se grandir au maximum, tandis qu'Alexandra était déjà bien assez grande les talons au sol.

Rapidement ils arrivèrent en fin de diagonale et s'asseyèrent sur les bancs attendant que chaque duos fassent l'exercice avant de tous passer aux piqués tournés. Là encore, Louis se montra parfaitement talentueux, offrant des mouvements d'une grande élégance, encore une fois infimement meilleurs que ceux de sa voisine qui sembla perdre l'équilibre par moment, bien qu'elle se rattrapait sans problème. Des défaillances presque invisibles mais que je ne ratais pas, j'ai toujours moi-même eu beaucoup de mal à mes débuts pour garder une ligne droite et défini pendant mes tours. Je savais détecter le problème mais aussi le résoudre. Je notais donc sur mon carnet qui ne me quittait plus ce petit point faible chez la blonde et observa les duos suivant.

A la fin du cours j'étais ravi d'avoir pour la plupart des filles du groupe cerné dans les grandes lignes ce qui posait problème, et pourrait bientôt travailler personnellement avec chacune d'elles pour régler ses points faibles, en commençant par leur proposer un échauffement différent adapté à chacune d'entre elles. J'avais aussi découvert un nouveau Louis pendant l'exercice des diagonales, il avait cessé de retenir ses mouvements et de les rendre disgracieux par peur d'attirer l'attention. Il semblerait que la compétition soit un bon moteur chez lui, car cette nouvelle résolution avait prit fin en même temps que l'exercice, il avait ensuite reprit ses habitudes lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à faire des cabrioles devant le miroir.

-Bon, le cours est fini on se revoit demain, dis-je à l'intention de la classe.

Chacune des filles courues jusqu'au bancs, buvant quelques gorgées dans leurs bouteilles avant de quitter la salle, tandis que Louis attendait sagement de son côté que tout le monde soit parti. Je l'avais déjà vu faire ça la première fois, il s'effaçait et attendait que tout le monde disparaisse pour pouvoir agir, évitant ainsi le regard des autres.

-Tomlinson, attends, lui demandais-je lorsqu'il s'apprêtait enfin à quitter la salle.

Je défis mon chignon et rassembla mes affaires à mon tour avant de me diriger vers la porte, faisant signe au gosse de me suivre, ce qu'il fit sans discuter le regard vissé au sol. Je traversa alors avec lui le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires, poursuivant délibérément ma balade après avoir dépassé le vestiaire du groupe 5 dans lequel les filles étaient encore entrain de se changer. Je me stationnais au fond du couloir, face à une porte identique aux autres et sorti une clé de ma poche que je tendis au plus jeune qui m'observait sans comprendre.

-C'est la clé de mon vestiaire personnel, bien sûr il est beaucoup plus petit que celui que tu partages avec ton groupe mais ça évitera que tes vêtements se retrouvent une nouvelle fois découpés, ou que tu attendes que tout le monde ait fini de se changer pour le faire à ton tour.

Le gosse releva alors les yeux vers moi et je fus une nouvelle fois perturbé par le bleu perçant qui s'y nichait. Il avait surtout des yeux si expressifs que la moindre émotion pouvait s'y lire, et j'étais fier d'y voir du réconfort.


	4. chapitre 3:

-Bon, le problème principal dans votre groupe est le manque d'esprit d'équipe, dis-je à l'intention du groupe 5 sagement assis sur les bancs face à moi. Vous êtes tous amis mais, commençais-je avant de me faire couper par des gloussements et des regards haineux vers Louis. Mais, repris-je plus durement, vous êtes sans arrêt en compétition, c'est une bonne chose bien sûr, mais la danse est surtout un sport d'équipe. Les plus beaux ballets sont ceux dont la troupe fait preuve d'une parfaite cohésion de groupe. Sans ça, certes vous brillez à votre hauteur, mais moins que si vous vous partagiez le mérite et vous entraidiez. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous allons travailler par groupes pendant toute la séance. Vous aurez la première heure et demie pour confectionner une jolie petite chorégraphie et vous la présenterez devant un jury impartial qui définira un classement du meilleur au pire groupe, pour cela nous accueillerons Niall. Bien, maintenant formez vos groupes et au boulot.

Des chuchotements et un fourmillement de petites jambes se firent entendre alors que le groupe confectionnait de plus petits groupes pour effectuer l'exercice. Certains mirent quelques secondes seulement à se former avant de rejoindre une partie de la salle et commencer à traiter le problème tandis que d'autres peinait encore à se former. Je récupéra mon appareil photo et mon trépied avant de les placer sur les bancs, face à la salle afin de filmer le résultat de l'exercice. Rien de mieux que de se filmer pour reconnaître nos erreurs, je passerais donc ensuite les vidéos aux groupes leurs demandant de relever pour la prochaine fois leurs propres fautes, et ferais de même de mon côté afin de voir si nous arrivons aux mêmes conclusions.

-Si ton trépied est pas droit la vidéo sera penchée, intervient Niall que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas vu arriver, ce moquant de mon installation.

-Ah vraiment? demandais-je ironiquement.

-C'est vrai, ce sont les maths qui le disent.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de citer les maths comme ci c'était une personne, bientôt tu vas dire que les maths ont une couleur de peaux.

-Les maths je ne sais pas mais les mots sont noirs.

-Les mots ne sont pas.. Bon sang c'est pourtant vrai!

-Monsieur? demanda alors une douce voix hésitante que je reconnu sans problème.

-Tomlinson, auriez-vous un soucis?

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux pétillants de tristesse puis observa curieusement mon appareil photo se demandant sûrement ce qu'il venait faire là, fronçant les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur la classe derrière nous.

-Per, personne ne veut de moi, avoua t-il avant de baisser les yeux sur ses orteils rangés dans ses chaussons qu'il faisait bouger timidement attendant une réponse.

-As-tu essayé d'aller vers elles au moins? Intervient Niall.

-Oui, souffla t-il avant de soupirer et de relever les yeux vers nous une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, elles m'ont toutes dit qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'un boulet dans leurs groupes.

Je souffla d'énervement, difficile à croire que j'entrainais des adultes, entre des filles de 25 ans pour certaines qui maltraite un gosse comme à la cours de récrée et Louis qui ne sait pas s'imposer j'avais l'impression d'être instituteur en maternelle dans ce groupe. Finalement le groupe des 3-5 ans du mardi matin était peut être plus mature en y repensant. J'attrapa alors Louis par le poignet et le tira sans un mot vers le premier groupe que je vis, le laissant là, avant de jeter un regard noir aux cinq filles du groupe.

-Je ne m'abaisserais même pas à vous réprimander sur la façon dont vous avez encore traité Louis, comportez vous en adulte bon sang, soufflais-je ne cachant pas mon agacement avant de repartir aux côtés de Niall les poings serrés.

-On a pourtant le même âge elles et moi, déjà venant de Louis qui est pourtant plus jeune le côté gamin ne passe que limite alors avec les filles je ne tolère vraiment pas, continuais-je à m'énerver boudant mi dans ma barbe mi à l'intention de Niall.

-Les filles ne sont pas censées mûrir plus vite?

-Pourquoi je me tape que des mecs à ton avis, c'est que des conneries ces histoires de filles plus avancées que nous.

-Je devrais peut être passer aux gars moi aussi, qui sait, ça marcherait peut-être?

-Fais ce que tu veux mais je ne servirais pas de cobaye, riais-je en lui donnant un coup gentil dans l'épaule lorsqu'il afficha une mine dégoûtée.

-Quelle horreur ne sous-entend plus jamais un truc pareil! Plus sérieusement, détends-toi, te prends pas la tête, ces filles vont bien finir par mûrir un jour, elles ne peuvent pas rester toute leurs vies des pestes de récréations.

-Ce qui m'aiderais vraiment à me détendre actuellement serait d'étrangler quelqu'un, rigolais-je avant de fixer le coup de Niall mimant un air sérieux, je peux te serrer le coup?

-T'es malade? Trouves un autre moyen de te calmer, je sais pas moi, penses à des choses rassurantes, comme des macaronis ou Zac Efron sous la douche.

-T'es sur que t'es pas déjà gay?

Niall mima une moue faussement choquée avant de s'asseoir sur les bancs reprenant son sérieux. Il regardait chaque groupes faisant quelques petites réflexions sur leurs techniques, leurs façon de travailler, me disant comment arranger certains problèmes tandis que je finissais les réglages de mon appareil photo. L'heure et demi passa alors rapidement, je me baladais parfois entre les groupes reprenant certaines choses qui n'allait pas, discutant avec Niall du rêve qu'il avait fait la veille sur un sandwich jusqu'à ce que le moment de faire passer chaque groupe arriva.

-Bien, ne bougez plus, dis-je avant de tendre mon doigt vers chacun des groupes les énumérant pour leur donner un chiffre différent à chacun, allez tous vous asseoir sauf le groupe un, vous passerez dans l'ordre. Je filmerais aussi vos prestations alors appliquez-vous car le devoir de la semaine prochaine sera de relever chacune vos propres fautes.

Je m'asseya sur les sièges à mon tour près à démarrer la musique que le groupe venait de réclamer lorsque Niall me donna un léger coup de coude.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un dans ce groupe, demanda t-il un sourire en coin avant que les connexions de mon cerveau se fasse une par une me faisant remarquer l'absence de Louis dans le groupe que je lui avais sélectionné.

Je me leva d'un bond, me plaça face au bancs sur lesquels je fis balader mes yeux avant de les poser sur une petite boule, les jambes pliées contre le torse maintenu par les bras, se balançant maladroitement. Il suffit à Louis de croiser mon regard pour apercevoir toute l'appréhension et la peur gravé au fond de ses pupilles. Mais qu'est ce qui s'était encore passé?

-Louis, c'est ton groupe non? Alors vas-y!

Il me regarda d'un regard suppliant, avant de se lever pour rejoindre le milieu de la salle lorsqu'il vit que je ne craquerais pas. Je pesta silencieusement dans ma barbe retournant à ma place avant de lancer la musique d'une même lancée sans même prévenir le groupe.

Les filles se lancèrent alors dans une pirouette jambe tendue sur le côté avant de la reporter sur l'arrière quelques tours plus tard tandis que Louis était resté droit comme un piquet les observants d'un regard paniqué. Elles se lancèrent ensuite dans un manège composé de tours piqués et de grands jetés dans une parfaite synchronisation alors que Louis tâchait de les imiter, ce qui fut un échec total. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'étaient débrouillés ni qui était le fautif mais Louis ne connaissait aucun des pas. Était-ce lui qui avait refusé d'écouter ou les filles qui lui avait encore joué un sale tour en faisant en sorte de ne l'informer d'aucune décisions? J'avais bien évidemment ma petite idée.

Alors que les filles poursuivaient sur divers pirouettes et sauts Louis abandonna et resta vissé au sol la tête vers le bas et le regard vide. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas et laissa prendre quelques teintes rougeâtre à son visage. Un peu plus tard, une des filles s'assura de lui donner un coup dans l'abdomen au beau milieu de sa pirouette faisant reculer Louis de plusieurs pas et mima un geste désolé à son attention comme si le mouvement n'avait pas été désiré. Comédie qui m'étais uniquement destinée puisqu'elle lança un sourire méchant à Louis avant de poursuivre la danse, que je remarqua malheureusement. Cette fois-ci le jeune homme quitta la pièce sans un mot, veillant cependant à claquer la porte, qui, vieille comme elle est n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Je jeta un regard paniqué à Niall lui demandant silencieusement de poursuivre lui même le cours pour les vingt minutes qui restait, ce qu'il accepta sans broncher.

Je le remercia alors et fila à la poursuite du jeune homme jusqu'à mon vestiaire, qui était évidemment vide. Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et me dirigea vers la sortie chuchotant quelques insultes dans ma barbe destinées à me calmer. Quelques années en arrière j'étais considéré comme l'étoile montante de la danse, un véritable prodige, et je me retrouvais à courir après un gosse en pleine crise d'adolescence dans une école pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

La grande porte d'entrée en fer m'apparut vite alors que je pu remarquer à travers la fenêtre qui ornait cette dernière qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Louis derrière. Je fis malgré tout mon chemin jusqu'au bout, faisant quelques pas devant l'école afin de voir s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de m'échapper mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien. Soit ce gosse courait vraiment très vite, soit il était encore dans l'école. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais d'autres occupations plus importantes dans l'immédiat que de courir après Tomlinson, tel que donner un cours.

Je souffla rageusement avant de faire demi tour les poings serrés, je m'occupais du groupe 5 tous les jours, il n'y avait aucune chance que je reste calme indéfiniment face à ce genre d'attitudes puérils chaque soirs de la semaine. Un gamin touché par la peste serait mieux traité que Louis dans cette école.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir qui menait aux salles de danse je pouvais déjà entendre Niall donner une leçon de moral à mes élèves sur le respect et l'importance de l'esprit d'équipe. Avec un peu de chance la manière dure marcherait-elle mieux que la mienne? Quoi qu'il en soit je décida de ne pas interrompre le blondinet dans son discours et m'adossa au mur derrière moi l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, alors que quelques salles plus loin, une douce musique se fit entendre. Celle-ci résonnait de la salle de répétition, une salle que l'on utilisait que lorsque l'on manquait de salles de danse, ce qui d'après ce que j'avais compris après ma petite visite guidée de l'école par Liam, n'arrivait jamais. Je n'avais même pas la clé de cette salle.

Ma curiosité prenant le dessus je rejoins à pas de loup la pièce et observa d'un oeil attentif derrière le hublot, je venais de retrouver mon fugitif. Louis était assis au beau milieu de la pièce, torse nu, se fixant dans le miroir. Il resta ainsi immobile quelques temps appréciant simplement la musique qui défilait dans la pièce avant de se relever et s'approcher du fameux miroir pour analyser son torse. Une trace rouge avait prit place tout le long de son abdomen sur laquelle il fit rouler doucement ses doigts d'un regard triste, c'était la marque que Camille lui avait fait en le frappant en pleine pirouette. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps restant parfaitement immobile.

C'était sûrement l'une des premières fois que je le voyais se tenir la tête relevée, le visage parfaitement dégagé. Il avait même fait passer une main dans ses cheveux qui avait relevé sa mèche dans un fouillis mal coiffé maintenu en l'air par la sueur qui avait humidifié ses cheveux. Son visage était vidé de toute honte et mal être qu'il ressentait dans ma salle de danse rempli de personne qui ne l'aimait pas. Il avait un visage neutre et froid, et pour la première fois, il faisait réellement son âge. Le petit Louis timide et incapable de parler s'était effacé pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme. Ses joues creusées paraissaient d'autant plus marquées ainsi que la légère poche sous ses yeux qui lui donnait un air fatigué. Il avait un visage osseux et fin qui, débarrassé de sa couleur rouge habituellement placardée sur les joues, semblait avoir mûri de plusieurs années. Ses lèvres qui n'étaient pas pincés entre elles m'apparurent alors pour la première fois, des lèvres masculines, fines et droites, surmontées d'un léger duvet qui devrait dans quelque temps laisser place à de la barbe.

Je laissa alors dériver mon regard sur son reflet dans le miroir et fut légèrement surpris de voir des bras, certes fins, mais bien plus musclés qu'il n'y paraît pendre le long de son corps et un début de pectoraux déjà bien présents se dessiner, surmontés de quelques poils. J'étais définitivement plus imberbe que mon élève le moins viril, filles comprises. Quelques abdos semblaient aussi déjà avoir prit place sur le haut de son torse malgré qu'un peu plus bas, un petit ventre encore gonflé d'enfant s'échappait de ses collants serrés. Je mis finalement fin à mon observation après avoir laissé dériver mon regard peut être plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ses cuisses généreuses et la courbure effectivement rebondie de son postérieur très féminin glissé difficilement dans un collant qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur.

C'est alors que ce dernier se laissa porter par la musique dans un enchaînement de sauts et de pirouettes parfaitement réalisées les yeux fermés. Ce gosse avait réellement un talent fou. Si je ne connaissais pas moi même ses mouvements par coeur je pourrais jurer que ses pieds semblaient ne jamais toucher le sol comme s'il volait en apesanteur au dessus du parquet abîmé. Ses bras étaient devenus forts et marqués sur certains sauts, comme s'il avait pu briser un mur à la simple force de ses biceps, tandis que sur d'autres, ils volaient élégamment autour de lui comme des ailes fines et légères qui suivaient les rafales du vent. Les deux côtés de sa personnalité, torturé et fort à la fois, s'exprimaient dans sa danse dans une harmonie parfaite qui faisait sa force. Son déséquilibre entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte était au travers de sa danse l'un de ses meilleurs atouts. Certains pas manquaient de technique, ce qui était normal du haut de ses 18 ans, mais les sentiments qu'il mettait dans sa danse, qu'il faisait ressentir aux spectateurs, occultaient totalement la moindre erreur technique passant inaperçue aux travers de ce flot d'émotions.

Puis sans crier gare, une larme roula le long de sa joue au beau milieu d'un grand jeté, avant qu'une deuxième ne suive son chemin et que le jeune garçon ne s'écroule au sol dans une crise de larmes. Toute la façade que je venais de lui découvrir, de ce garçon fort et talentueux venait de s'effondrer en une cascade de poussière ne laissant qu'un gamin torturé et fatigué, mais toujours autant bourré de talent.

Il arborait désormais sa posture habituelle lors de mes cours, celle ou il se plaçait en boule, les bras autour de ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière. Sa tête était désormais nichée au milieu de ses bras alors que son corps était entièrement traversé de hoquets et de soubresauts provoqués par sa crise de larme. Son petit dos s'affolait, se levant et s'abaissant à une vitesse folle sous les respirations rapides que prenait le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne passe rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux, se dévisageant dans le miroir. Une rage folle sortit de ses yeux alors qu'il observait son propre visage avec dégoût, finissant par fermer les yeux si fortement que de petites ridules vinrent les entourer.

Je posa finalement ma main sur la poignée, le regard perdu encore vissé sur le corps tremblotant de mon élève à travers le hublot, cherchant à savoir si rentrer dans la classe ne servirait pas qu'à empirer son cas. Finalement, peu à peu, la respiration de Louis se calma, son dos s'apaisa alors qu'il déposa calmement son menton sur ses mains, ouvrant de nouveaux les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient rouge et bouffis mais les larmes qui s'en étaient échappés avaient amplifié le bleu de ses yeux qui désormais était la seule chose sur laquelle mon regard pouvait se visser. Un regard magnifiquement triste. Une mer en plein été secouée par la tempête, ou un ciel au matin parcouru par les rayons fiers du soleil.

Louis se laissa alors tomber en arrière, allongé sur le dos, tandis que je pu voir son ventre bombé si calme, preuve que sa respiration s'était apaisée en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses bras étalés le long de son corps faisaient se relever sa cage thoracique stable et ses cheveux tombaient désormais négligemment de chaque côté de son visage.

Je retira alors doucement ma main de la poignée, désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma venue, et quitta les lieux discrètement, laissant à Louis le calme dont il avait besoin.


	5. chapitre 4:

De fines gouttelettes de sueurs délicates filaient de la naissance de sa nuque roulant entre ses omoplates jusqu'à la couture de son collant noir. Son dos se contorsionnait sous la force des pirouettes et jetés travaillant inlassablement ses petits muscles fatigués, se tendant et glissant sous sa peau frêle. Ses cheveux, eux, humidifiés par une bande fiévreuse de sueur reposaient sur l'arrière, volant par moment sous le force de ses gestes dans une vague brune éclatante. Ses yeux durement fermés laissaient ses cils reposer calmement contre ses pommettes, contrastant avec la vitesse de ses mouvements. De petites ridules encadraient son regard concentré et ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air absent, alors qu'il mordait délicatement sa lèvre inférieur. Ses lèvres fines avaient prit une teinte plus rosée sous la force de sa morsure et se fronçaient délicatement à chaque atterrissage alors qu'une fine lueur rouge s'étendait sur ses pommettes fragiles et recouvertes d'un voile léger de sueur.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes désormais que, le front déposé sur une vitre froide et sale, j'observais mon élève exécuter une série de mouvements parfaitement maîtrisés hors des heures de cours. Ses petits bras semblaient fouetter l'air tout en volant au dessus, se faisant surélever comme une plume à travers la pièce, volant indéfiniment. Il avait un telle grâce dans ses mouvements, remplaçant quasi totalement le petit Louis timide et fragile par un danseur obstiné. Ses jambes fermes couraient à travers la pièce avec force, le projetant en l'air d'une simple extension avant qu'il ne se réceptionne parfaitement sans la moindre perte d'équilibre. Ses pointes de pieds parfaitement tendues, sûrement douloureuses semblaient faire partie de son corps comme une élongation de ses membre et s'épanouissaient à chaque sauts. Tout en lui respirait la force et la résignation jusqu'à sa petite cage thoracique affolée sous l'effort et sa respiration saccadée.

Absorbé dans mes observations, j'occultais chaque erreurs techniques malgré moi, focalisé par un corps pourtant si frêle capable de telles prouesses. Je secouais la tête résigné et pénétra dans la petite salle de répétition dans le plus grand silence. Je traversais le studio, évitant soigneusement le corps balançant de mon élève avant de m'adosser au miroir les bras croisés, attendant patiemment de me faire remarquer. Louis continua de virevolter à travers la pièce un moment, me faisant remarquer avec surprise le silence qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Ses petites pointes de pieds effleuraient le sol à chaque réception dans le silence le plus total comme un grand papillon, me faisant par réflexe faire rouler mes doigts sur mon torse, à l'emplacement même de mon tatouage représentant ce même animal. Louis était vraiment doué pour faire ressentir tout un tas d'émotions dans sa danse, il transmettait la beauté et la légèreté, mais n'avait pas encore acquis une technique à la hauteur. Ses sauts manquaient parfois de hauteur, ses jambes pliaient sur certaines réceptions ou sauts, tandis que ses bras, léger et volatiles, n'étaient pas toujours utilisés à bon escient et ne donnait pas assez de force à certains mouvements, et je souhaitais corriger ça. Car une fois que Louis aura acquis une technique parfaite, il sera déjà du haut de ses 18 ans un danseur exceptionnel, et je devais lui offrir cette chance.

Voyant que mon élève si concentré dans ses mouvements n'avait à aucun moment ne serait-ce que décrispé ses paupières, je décida d'intervenir pour faire remarquer ma présence, rectifiant l'une de ses réceptions qui avait une nouvelle fois manquée de force.

-Tes jambes ne sont pas assez toniques. Lançais-je simplement cherchant à attirer l'attention du petit Louis, ce qui sembla marcher mieux que prévu.

Ce dernier sursauta avant de se perdre dans ses propres pieds et de tomber au sol dans une cascade ridicule. Il se releva alors dans la seconde qui suivit, des yeux ronds et les sourcils plus froncés qu'il n'avait jamais dû les avoir. Sa vision altérée par la lumière pénétrante après avoir aussi longtemps maintenu les yeux fermés, et le tournis que devait probablement lui avoir causées toutes ses cabrioles, ne le laissèrent pas me reconnaître instantanément. Il passa ses petits poings fermés dessus avant de les frotter longuement, les rendant rouges et irrités, puis sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il remarqua enfin à qui il avait à faire.

Il se replaça alors droit comme un piquet, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant jouant comme à chaque fois avec ses doigts tremblants, attirant son attention sur un toc réconfortant.

-Tes réceptions, repris-je, elles ne sont pas assez toniques. Tu es parfaitement souple dans tes sauts, mais à la réception tu dois retrouver toute ta vivacité et ta force. C'est un contraste saisissant que ton corps doit être en mesure d'effectuer en à peine une seconde. Souple et léger comme une plume dans les airs et plus fort que la roche à l'arrivée.

Il me dévisagea avec de grands yeux surpris à travers ses cheveux trempés de sueurs et resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

-Allez, recommences ce saut.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants me regardant avant de laisser courir son regard à son propre reflet dans le miroir juste derrière moi, puis ferma les yeux et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux les repoussant vers l'arrière. Il recula de quelques pas les yeux toujours durement fermés et laissa ses petites jambes vagabondées dans la pièce en guise d'élan avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Cette fois, son saut fut court et bas, ses bras restèrent bêtement étendus le long de son corps avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans un "boom" sonore et disgracieux. Il sembla parfaitement conscient de son échec car sa petite lèvre rosée vient dans la seconde qui suivit se loger entre ses dents, serrées avec force jusqu'à devenir blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire là? demandais-je surpris cherchant à savoir où s'était envolé le papillon qui virevoltait avec élégance sous mes yeux quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il releva un regard gêné vers moi avant de mollement hausser ses épaules en guise de réponse muette. Ses grands yeux tristes m'informèrent de toute la résignation qu'il ressentait, comme une rage folle envers lui même, alors que mon regard, lui, peinait à se décrocher de l'océan bleuté dans lequel il se noyait joyeusement, évitant de justesse ce de se faire envoûter par la noirceur ébène de la pupille de mon élève.

-Tu te retiens parce que tu sais que je suis là, pourquoi ?

-Je, je sais pas, osa t-il d'une voix fuyante ses petits yeux étincelants se noyant peu à peu dans un voile de larmes retenues, c'est plus facile seul, avoua t-il finalement.

Le regard effrayé de Louis et la réapparition d'un spectre rougeâtre sur ses pommettes m'informèrent de sa gêne alors que je continuais.

-Tu es très doué Louis, je peux même affirmer que, de ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, tu es le meilleur de toute l'école, mais tu ne peux pas te saboter toi même. Tu veux danser non? Participer aux plus beaux ballets, frôler les parquets les plus célèbres?

-Bien sûr, comme tout, tout le monde dans cette école, avoua t-il bégayant.

-Alors ne te censures pas, pas à moi. Montres moi ce saut et fait moi une parfaite réception.

Le jeune Louis serra des poings, résigné, et disparu au fond de la salle. Il entama une série de sauts, tous autant timides et retenus que le premier, les enchaînant sans pauses, se fatiguant à vue d'oeil. À chaque sauts ratés sa confiance baissait lui faisant rater le suivant, si bien qu'il termina sa longue série par une mauvaise réception, se retrouvant projeté au sol. Il y resta une petite minute, en silence, me laissant l'observer interdit, cherchant à ne pas troubler son calme.

Ses petites mains tremblantes reposaient désormais au sol alors qu'il les fixait sans expression derrière ses longs cils noirs papillonnant. Puis, il se releva, épousseta ses genoux qui reposaient quelques secondes plus tôt sur le sol poussiéreux de cette salle rarement utilisée, puis releva la tête. Il trottina jusqu'au bout de la salle, me faisant face, puis ferma durement les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il prit une longue respiration, laissant se bomber sa fine cage thoracique et trembler ses petite narines alors qu'il expirait, puis s'élança dans une prise d'élan. Il se déplaça soigneusement sur ses pieds enfermés dans de fiers chaussons de danse jusqu'à s'élever dans les airs. Ses petites jambes fortes s'ouvrirent élégamment dans les airs sur un écart parfait alors que ses bras se plaçaient dans un angle droit calculé, l'un fièrement dressé au dessus de sa tête, alors que le second trônait dans l'alignement de son regard. Sa pose était parfaitement tenue jusqu'au bout des doigts plaqués dans une posture délicate, et des pointes tirées avec force. Puis il se laissa tomber, une jambe après l'autre, totalement immobile, avant de rebaisser les bras le long de son corps avec souplesse.

Il avait taché d'appliquer mes conseils marquant une amélioration nette malgré quelques petites erreurs persistantes, mais que je comptais modifier au plus vite. Louis souriait désormais fièrement dressé sur ses jambes délicates, attendant patiemment mes commentaires. Ce petit avait eu besoin de fermer les yeux et s'enfermer dans son monde pour pouvoir danser parfaitement, malheureusement il faudrait remédier à ce problème aussi. Occulter le monde autour et se focaliser dans sa danse est nécessaire, c'est une bonne chose, mais il faut apprendre à le faire sans mettre de barrière visible entre le danseur et le spectateur. Il doit apprendre à garder les yeux ouverts sans se focaliser sur la présence extérieur.

-C'était beaucoup mieux Louis, dis-je alors qu'un sourire plus grand fit son apparition sous ses pommettes, faisant ressortir les petites ridules habituelles au coin de ses yeux, mais tu manques de hauteur. Tu vas oublier toute la technique et te concentrer sur la prise de hauteur.

Il prit alors un air sérieux et exécuta l'exercice une bonne dizaines de fois de plus, dans un saut plus élevé, certes mais non suffisant. Le manque de hauteur dans ses sauts faisait ressortir davantage sa petite taille et lui donnait un air lourd dans les airs tandis que le principe même de ce saut est l'aspect de légèreté. Je m'appuyais de tout mon long contre le miroir derrière moi faisant parcourir mes yeux à travers la salle à la recherche d'une solution pour allonger son ascension.

-Bien, dis-je en attrapant une chaise du coin de la pièce, la rapatriant vers nous. Je veux qu'à chaque sauts que tu fasses tu touches ma main d'accord? Je vais d'abord la mettre à peu près à hauteur de tes sauts puis la remonter à chaque tour jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes une hauteur parfaite.

Il opina de la tête signe qu'il avait comprit mes règles et recula de plusieurs pas me laissant placer ma main, que je déposa d'abord bien droite au dessus de ma tête jugeant que la hauteur pour le premier saut serait suffisante sans monter sur la chaise. Effectivement, après s'être lancé dans son élan Louis atteignit ma main dans un saut relativement ressemblant à ceux qu'il avait jusque là exécuter. Je le félicita donc et monta sur la chaise, plaçant cette fois ma main à hauteur de mon visage, donc quelques centimètres plus haut que sur le dernier saut.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire un écart parfait, ni une très bonne réception, contentes toi d'atteindre le niveau de ma main.

Il me souria en réponse et prit son élan dans la seconde qui suivit atteignant ma main du bout des doigts cette fois. Il sembla le remarquer car sa réception fut accompagnée d'une mine déçue.

-Je monte encore d'un cran ou tu veux réessayer celui-là?

-On recommence, affirma t-il d'une voix sûre de lui qui me surprit, il avait toujours parlé d'une voix faible et tremblante, sa motivation en ressortait d'avantage.

Il ne prit que quelques secondes pour revenir à sa place, souffler quelques secondes pour se concentrer, et repartir dans un second saut, cette fois plus réussi. Il dut gagner un petit centimètre car sa main atteignit tout juste la mienne, mais le palier était passé, me faisant relever la main de quelques centimètres à mon tour.

-Concentres-toi Louis, lui conseillais-je lorsqu'il fut replacé à son point de départ.

Il prit un peu plus de temps cette fois pour analyser la hauteur de ma main, puis prit un élan plus rapide que les dernières fois, le faisant cette fois encore atteindre sa cible.

-C'est très bien, refais-moi exactement le même saut un peu plus loin, que l'on voit si tu peux le refaire sans la main, commandais-je.

Il s'exécuta alors, et effectivement, son saut prit quelques centimètres de hauteur, me faisant juger, qu'un seul autre stade de l'exercice suffirait pour qu'il atteigne la bonne hauteur. En revanche il s'était entraîné en occultant la technique, la prochaine étape sera de garder cette hauteur avec un saut parfait.

-Bien, je remontes encore de quelques centimètres, si tu touches encore tu auras la bonne hauteur.

Il semblait conquis à en juger par le sourire fier qu'il m'offrit en retournant mollement à sa place. Je plaçais ma main au niveau du sommet de ma tête et observa Louis prendre quelques nouvelles respirations et jaugeant ma main. Il prit un peu plus de temps que les dernière fois, mais s'élança finalement avec force, ratant ma main de quelques millimètres.

-Recommences.

Il ne broncha pas et recommença quelques fois l'exercice avant d'enfin atteindre la paume de ma main. Il retenta à nouveau son saut s'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de chance, souriant finalement lorsqu'il exécuta cinq bonnes fois son saut atteignant son but à chaque fois.

-C'est très bien mais maintenant tu vas devoir le faire sans ma main une première fois, puis avec un véritable grand jeté, c'est là que l'exercice se complique, soufflais-je.

Et effectivement, Louis n'était pas au bout de ses peines, il avait désormais une hauteur parfaite, élancée et légère, mais la perdait à chaque fois qu'il mettait l'accent sur la technique. Plus le temps passait plus mon jeune élève perdait de sa vivacité et se fatiguait, plus le saut perdait en énergie. Il était désormais couvert d'un film de sueur et tremblant sous l'effort, si bien que je dû le forcer moi même à s'arrêter l'obligeant à faire une pause, qu'il accepta sans broncher.

-Le cours va bientôt commencer de toute façon, je dois aller préparer mes affaires. Reste là un moment, assis-toi, boit un coup et si tu es trop fatigué pour faire cours, louper une séance n'est pas si grave que ça d'accord?

Il opina de la tête trop essoufflé pour décrocher le moindre mot avant de lever son pouce en l'air en guise d'approbation.

Après un dernier sourire réconfortant, je quitta les lieux en direction de ma salle ou le cours commença quelques minutes plus tard. À ma grande surprise, Louis était venu. Il était légèrement moins à bout de force qu'auparavant mais n'avait en aucun cas retrouvé toute sa vivacité, ce qui se remarqua pendant le cours qu'il eu du mal à suivre. Le pauvre était déjà exténué avant même que je ne rentres dans la salle d'entraînement l'aidant avec son saut, il devait déjà y être depuis quelques heures, et enchaînait sur un cours sans se plaindre. Une chose est sûre, il était motivé, mais bien souvent la motivation menait au surmenage, mon genou et moi même en étions la preuve.

Le gosse était complètement à bout de force lorsque le cours prit fin, et il sembla se ruer sur sa bouteille d'eau pour en boire de grandes gorgées laissant même quelques gouttes couler le long de son menton et atterrir sur le parquet déjà salit. Décidément ses petits entraînements privés avant mon cours de danse n'étaient pas une bonne idée, et j'allais lui en toucher deux mots. J'étais tout à fait pour qu'il prenne de son temps libre pour s'exercer, c'était une grande preuve de volonté, mais pas au détriment de sa santé. Il pouvait toujours s'entraîner le matin ou après le cours s'il voulait pour pouvoir s'arrêter quand il en faisait trop, mais ne pas enchaîner plusieurs heures intensives comme aujourd'hui.

Je rassembla donc mes affaires dans mon sac alors que les derniers élèves quittaient les vestiaires, avant de quitter ma salle que je ferma à clé. Ma journée de cours venait de toucher à sa fin et je rêvais déjà d'une soirée calme devant ma télévision, mon chat, Azraël sur les genoux.

-Hazz, t'as fini? m'interromps le petit blond sortant du réfectoire pour rejoindre mon couloir à son tour. J'ai beaucoup trop mangé j'ai besoin d'une sieste réparatrice, affirma t-il en caressant son ventre gonflé comme une femme enceinte.

-Combien de fois je devrais te le dires, une meute de beurre entière par sandwich ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-J'y peut rien, mon corps à besoin de douceur pour survivre, comme un bébé koala.

-Tu sais même pas ce que ça mange un bébé koala..

-C'est vrai, mais j'imagine que s'ils pouvaient manger des sandwichs ils y mettraient beaucoup de beurre, et peut-être un peu de thon et de céleri.

-J'ai jamais compris le céleri avec le thon, répondis-je pensif.

-Ah bah merci, les cornichons encore je comprends, ça a la même texture, le même croquant, mais au moins ça a du goût. Et les oeufs t'en penses quoi? demanda t-il avant de se faire couper par une série de rire gras et moqueurs à notre arrivée devant les grandes portes en verre de l'entrée.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte avant de pousser un cri horrifié tandis que je restais parfaitement immobile, choqué par la scène qui se passait sous mes yeux. Certaines filles de mon groupe s'étaient emparées du tuyau d'arrosage que le jardinier que Liam avait engagé pour la journée avait laissé traîner à l'extérieur de son camion, et s'en servait pour arroser un Louis effrayé. Celui-ci avait été jeté au sol sous la force du jet, en l'occurrence sur l'herbe devant l'école devenu de la boue au contact de l'eau, et peinait à se relever sous la surprise, glissant sur le sol humide et l'intensité du jet qui continuait de l'asperger. 

Niall fut le premier à réagir, criant un tas de réprimandes sanglantes aux filles concernées, leur arrachant le tuyau des mains tout en les menaçants de sanctions multiples ainsi que de prévenir leurs parents. Tout à coup les filles moqueuses et fières étaient devenues un tas de chiots aux regards abattus tachant d'amadouer leur maître, ce qui ne marcha pas puisque Niall commença à noter les noms de chacune d'entres elles dans un petit calepin. En dehors du fait que mon cerveau bloquait sur pourquoi Niall se baladait-il avec un calepin, je fus incapable de réagir tant la situation n'avait aucun sens. Si bien que le blondinet du attirer mon attention d'un coup de coude puis d'un regard vers Louis pour me faire comprendre d'aller gérer la situation avec lui tandis qu'il jouait les tirants auprès de mes élèves, ce que j'aurais du faire. Je me rassura en retenant bien chaque visages concernés dans l'affaire pour pouvoir les réprimander correctement aux prochains cours, puis trottina vers le mécheux qui marchait en direction du parking.

Il était couvert de boue lourde et dégoulinait de la tête au pieds marchant difficilement. J'arrivais rapidement à sa hauteur entendant de courts reniflements à rythme régulier, me faisant comprendre qu'à bout de force après des heures et des heures d'entraînements puis rouler dans la boue ce gosse était sûrement au bout du rouleau. Ses poings étaient serrés durement sous la colère et écrasés le long de ses flancs avant qu'il ne remonte rageusement sa main gauche jusqu'à son visage la faisant glisser sous ses yeux comme pour chasser quelques larmes.

-Attends Louis, demandais-je d'une voix calme en déposant ma main sur son épaule, la couvrant de boue malgré moi.

Le gosse ne répondit pas, se contentant d'accélérer faisant retomber ma main bêtement le long de mon corps lorsqu'elle perdit contact avec son épaule. Je ne baissa pas les bras et accéléra pour me placer à sa gauche et oser un regard vers lui. Son visage qui avait été la cible du jet d'eau et qui donc était directement aspergé était la seule partie de son corps qui n'avait pas été entièrement recouverte de boue, mais qui était ressorti rouge écarlate par la force du jet qu'il s'était reçu. Des larmes roulaient piteusement le long de ses joues alors que son visage était tordu par la rage.

-Tu vas où comme ça?

-Chez moi, répondit-il d'une voix grave et presque menaçante me faisant perdre pied, comment un gosse aussi timide et réservé pouvait avoir une attitude aussi dure quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je te ramènes.

-Je sais marcher, merci.

-Oui mais tu es couvert de boue et exténué, tu ne rentreras pas à pieds, maintenant suis-moi, exigeais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi d'un regard haineux avant de croiser mon regard rassurant, puis un sourire en coin illumina son visage triste.

-Comme vous-voulez, j'espère que vous n'avez pas lavé votre voiture trop récemment, se moquait-il.

-Arrêtes de jouer au plus malin, grondais-je en attrapant son poignet pour le conduire jusqu'à ma place de parking, ça ne te vas pas.

-Oh, donc moi je dois juste être le petit Louis inutile et caché dans un coin.

-Non, juste le gentil garçon que tu es normalement, allez tais-toi et montes.

Il obéit, se plaçant sur le siège passager avant de croiser les bras mécontent.

-J'ai plus trois ans, on ne devrait plus m'appeler 'gentil garçon', grogna t-il.

-'Gentil homme' alors, demandais-je moqueur.

-J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis un homme, répondit-il froidement, fixant la route à travers le pare-brise alors que je démarrais le moteur de la voiture.

Je voulu rire à sa remarque mais me retenu finalement trouvant cela extrêmement désobligeant, et me contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse lui jetant un regard. Louis pouvait être un homme je le savais, quand il dansait avec force, les yeux fermés dans cette salle déserte il en était un. Mais la plupart du temps il ressemblait surtout à un adorable chaton perdu, bien que la comparaison ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

-D'accord, alors j'ai besoin de votre adresse jeune homme, le taquinais-je.

-31 avenue de Bellevue, souffla t-il le regard perdu derrière la fenêtre, dégoulinant de boue sur mes sièges.

-Attends, l'avenue de Bellevue à l'autre bout de la ville, demandais-je surpris alors qu'il me répondit d'un signe de tête positif, mais tu rentres à pied tous les soirs? Un nouveau signe muet identique répondu à ma question, m'informant qu'il ne voulait très sûrement pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Pourquoi, personne ne peut passer te prendre?

-Il semblerait que non.

-Tu dois mettre plus d'une demi heure à rentrer chaque soir?

-C'est à peu près ça oui.

Je soufflais, légèrement perturbé par son manque de réaction. Je reconnais qu'après une journée comme la sienne je serais tout à fait exécrable, mille fois pire que lui, mais venant de Louis je n'acceptais pas. Il n'avait jamais affirmé la moindre trace de caractère, et voilà qu'il devenait désagréable, cela prouvait malgré lui combien il souffrait de la situation.

Louis avait l'air minable, assis la tête contre la fenêtre, le siège beaucoup trop reculé pour sa petite taille, de la boue séchée partout sur lui. Il avait les cheveux pris au piège par une plaque de terre désormais dure et les joues et yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il continuait de fixer bêtement le paysage, balançant ses jambes dans le vide d'un mouvement ralenti par le poids de la boue sur lui, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts maigre jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

En dix bonnes minutes nous étions arrivés devant une maison petite mais accueillante, dont quelques fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée laissaient transparaître de la lumière.

-Il y a quelqu'un chez toi?

-Mon beau père, oui.

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu te chercher?

-C'est un homme très occupé.

-Oh, et bien j'espère qu'il aura quelques minutes à m'accorder, concluais-je en détachant ma ceinture, sortant de la voiture suivit d'un Louis qui me rattrapa au pas de course.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je te ramènes couvert de boue chez toi, je penses que venir expliquer la situation en personne est normal.

-Croyez-moi ce n'est pas la peine, je me débrouillerais tout seul.

Je leva les yeux aux ciel sans répondre et avança jusqu'à la porte avant d'y sonner malgré un petit Louis insistant à mes côtés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il refusait tant que je rentres chez lui mais fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il me passa devant pour rentrer dans la maison sans moi et me fermer la porte au nez. Je resta un moment seul et immobile sur le perron complètement perdu avant d'entendre des pas lourds arriver vers la porte et une voix grave prendre la parole.

-Depuis quand tu sonnes pour rentrer chez toi pauvre imbécile, ça t'amuses de me faire me déplacer pour rien? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cet état, tu me dégoûtes, arrête de jouer dans la boue et comporte toi comme un enfant de ton âge espèce d'attardé.

Mes yeux prirent moins d'une seconde avant de s'ouvrir sous l'effroie alors que ma main se leva automatiquement pour atteindre la poignée avant que la voix ne résonne à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Dégage de ma vue pauvre raté va prendre une douche ou noie toi dans ta crasse ça m'est égal mais va pleurer ailleurs, scanda la voix de l'être ignoble derrière cette porte avant qu'un reniflement fort ne se fasse entendre. Un reniflement que je reconnaîtrais sans problème, celui de mon élève en manque de confiance, ce qui me bouleversa.

-C'est pas possible, comment ta mère peut supporter un morveux incapable comme toi, vas y chiales, tu ne sais faire que ça, cracha la voix avant que les pas ne s'éloignent signe qu'il avait quitté les lieux.

-Louis, appelais-je encore en état de choc, comment tu vas, qui était-ce?

-Allez vous en, souffla Louis avant que je n'entende des pas dans un escalier, sûrement dans l'entrée, me faisant comprendre que Louis venait de partir à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière à l'étage s'alluma sur la gauche, sûrement la chambre de Louis, me réveillant de mon état de choc.

Je secoua la tête et recula jusqu'à la voiture une mine déconfite sur le visage. Je venais de comprendre beaucoup de choses, notamment que Louis ne cessait jamais de vivre l'harcèlement qu'il connaissait déjà à Payne's school, et qui continuait ensuite chez lui avec encore plus de force. Est-ce que cela s'arrêtait à un moment, avait-il quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui? De ce que j'avais cru comprendre de cette conversation, sa mère semblait être cette personne, et j'étais rassuré qu'au moins elle puisse prendre soin de mon jeune élève, mais était-elle au courant de tout cela? Si elle tenait à lui autant qu'une mère devait aimer son fils, elle ne le laisserait pas endurer ça, ce qui signifiait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son fils vivait, et donc qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.


	6. Chapitre 5:

Je traversais une nouvelle fois les longs couloirs de la Payne's school désormais devenus familiers, une pile de cadre sous les bras, m'arrêtant par moment pour en accrocher un au mur. Ils représentaient tous des portraits de grands danseurs de ballet ayant pour but de donner un peu de vie à ses murs froids traversés à longueur de journées et un peu de motivation aux élèves de l'école.

-Plus à gauche, intervient Zayn en déposant une main sur mon épaule pour signaler sa présence.

Je replaçais alors le cadre que je venais d'accrocher légèrement sur le côté avant que le pouce en l'air de mon collègue ne me confirme qu'il était désormais droit. Il attrapa quelques un de mes cadres à son tour me laissant seulement remarquer le marteau qu'il avait emporté avec lui, ayant prévu son coup à l'avance.

La semaine venait de toucher à sa fin et avait été rude. J'avais d'abord, avec l'accord de Liam congédié quelques filles de mon groupe pour la semaine, toutes celles responsables de l'incident de Louis quelques jours plus tôt, ce qui avait finalement permis de faire cours à 6 et de beaucoup avancer avec les élèves présents. J'avais pu me concentrer plus en détails sur chacun d'entre eux et comprendre leurs difficultés que nous avions commencés à résoudre. Louis de son côté s'était de plus en plus refermé sur lui même et n'avait pas décroché un mot durant les cours. Il restait dans son coin sans avoir l'air concerné par le cours, autant dire que lorsque j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet de son beau père, le jeune n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux vers moi attendant patiemment que je me lasse de son mutisme sans jamais répondre à mes questions. Ce qui avait effectivement eu raison de ma patience.

Alors que ma journée de cours avait prit fin deux heures plus tôt, je me rendais calmement, accrochant quelques cadres sur mon passage, jusqu'au réfectoire de l'école ou un repas était prévu avec chacun de mes collègues ainsi que Danielle la compagne de Liam et leur fille Léna. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré la dernière prof de l'école, madame Mothe ainsi que la petite famille de notre directeur, ce qui avait en parti motivé ce petit dîner improvisé.

Zayn me posait quelques questions entre deux cadres, sur mon ancienne carrière, les ballets auxquelles j'ai eu la chance de participer et les rencontres que j'ai fait. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé, m'interrogeant sur certains directeurs de ballets et leurs réputations sévères, cherchant à savoir ce que l'on ressentait à frôler le parquet devant une salle pleine de spectateurs émerveillés. Il y avait une certaine passion dans son regard et ses paroles qui faisait chaud au cœur, je n'avais que très peu eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui depuis mon arrivé, mais avait déjà un très bon pressentiment. Il semblait passionné et intelligent, ce qui se ressentait dans ses cours auxquelles j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'assister. Il s'occupait des plus jeunes et faisait preuve d'une patience sans appels avec eux, les laissant évoluer à leurw vitesses de façon ludique qui semblait parfaitement fonctionner. Il m'avait alors fait part après l'un de ses cours de son envie de fonder lui même une famille, mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec Perrie, sa jeune fiancée.

Celle-ci, professeur de math dans un collège ne pouvait se joindre à nous ce soir étant de conseil pour sa classe dont elle était professeure principale, mais Zayn m'avait fait promettre de rester quelques minutes de plus après l'une de mes journées de cours pour rencontrer la femme qui partageait la vie de mon collègue. Il parlait d'elle avec tellement de respect et de passion comme si Perrie était sa plus grande fiertée, que je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde.

-Comment va mon petit bâton de cannelle aux épices? Demanda Niall en déposant son bras autour de mes épaules, récoltant un rire moqueur du basané quelques mètres plus loin. T'es jaloux ma petite citrouille d'amour ? Enchérie le blondinet dans un clin d'œil moqueur.

-Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, menaça Zayn en brandissant son marteau d'un air menaçant avant de laisser un sourire moqueur trahir son jeu d'acteur.

Le petit blondinet mima un air effrayé puis joua les inspecteurs des travaux fini jetant un œil curieux à nos installations avant de lever un pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation. J'en avais bien évidemment discuté avec Liam mais n'avait informé personne d'autres de la nouvelle décoration qui ornerait bientôt les couloirs de l'école.

-Allez les gars, le dîner est prêt, vous avez fini ?

Je jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Zayn qui finissait d'accrocher son dernier tableau avant que nous ne rejoignons la grande salle à manger quelques mètres plus loin où les autres installaient les derniers couverts en discutant. L'ambiance semblait détendue autour de la table, comme un repas entre amis me faisant sourire, ravie d'intégrer à mon tour l'école et de pouvoir participer à ce genre de réunion. Le premier à nous remarquer fut Liam qui vint nous serrer l'un après l'autre dans ses bras d'une accolade rapide avant de nous présenter les trois femmes derrière lui, dont une pas plus grande que trois pommes. La petite Léna se cachait timidement derrière les jambes de sa mère, laissant dépasser deux petits yeux marrons curieux et une queue de cheval châtain de la même couleur que les cheveux de son père. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés alors que Zayn commençait à saluer tout le monde, et lui fit un petit signe de la main qui la fit sourire. Elle quitta peu à peu les jambes de sa mère et s'approcha, les mains liées dans le dos un sourire espiègle sur le visage avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.

-Tu as des jolis cheveux, m'avoua la petite encore un peu timide avant de claquer un bisous sur ma joue en guise de bonjour et de filer dans les bras de Zayn calant sa tête au creux de son cou alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur son front d'enfant.

Je me releva souriant avant de faire la bise à Danielle et ma collègue madame Mothe, qui, je venais de l'apprendre, se prénommait Christina. Liam engagea rapidement la conversation expliquant combien ils avaient peinés à la cuisson du rôti avant que Niall et sa passion pour la cuisine ne vienne les sauver d'une catastrophe imminente en prenant en main les rênes de la cuisine. Il avait alors commandé les actions de chacun et avait créé une organisation parfaite dans la cuisine achevant sans le moindre problème le dîner que nous allions déguster.

Nous étions désormais assis autour de la table, Liam débouchant la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apporté tandis que je servais les assiettes de chacun participant de temps à autre à la conversation tournant autour de l'absence de Perrie qui passait malgré tout le bonjour à tout le monde. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance véritablement agréable bien que j'avais principalement discuté avec Zayn et Danielle, apprenant à les connaitre, et ressortant de ce dîner avec un très bon ressenti. Danielle était une mère formidable, qui avait passé la moitié du repas avec une adorable petite fille de quatre ans à moitié endormie dans ses bras, raison qui a légèrement écourté le repas, laissant la petite rejoindre son lit au plus vite. Elle m'avait apprit que Léna était une petite fille vraiment intelligente et très gentille malgré son petit côté espiègle qui la faisait jouer de petits tours à ses parents apparemment très recherchés. La petite avait à cet instant levé un regard complice à Zayn son compagnon de fourberies qui lui avait offert un clin d'oeil entendu vraisemblablement toujours volontaire pour faire tourner en bourrique les parents de Léna.

Je m'étais aussi très bien entendu avec Zayn qui était un garçon sympathique et sincère. Il m'avait tout de suite mit en confiance en s'intéressant à moi et m'incluant dans la conversation lorsqu'il sentait que je me mettais de côté ou que je n'étais pas forcément très à l'aise. Madame Mothe, ou plutôt Christina, elle, m'avait fait moins bon effet, elle avait accaparé la conversation, d'une façon assez vaniteuse qui m'avait légèrement refroidi. En effet, elle n'avait pas une fois posé son regard sur moi, et ne m'avait encore moins adressé la parole paraissant même ennuyée à chaque fois que je parlais. Zayn m'avait même discrètement glissé à l'oreil qu'il en était de même avec lui, comme s'il n'était pas assez important pour elle, mais il ne disait rien préférant la laisser dans son monde que de prendre de son temps à essayer de la raisonner.

Le dîner avait finalement prit fin, laissant tout le monde se dire au revoir et promettre de remettre ça au plus vite, ce qui m'allait parfaitement, j'avais passé une agréable soirée. Après avoir remercié tout le monde et déposé un bisous sur les joues potelées de Léna, je traversa les couloirs en sens inverse jusqu'à mon vestiaire afin de récupérer mes affaires. Celui-ci étant plongé dans le noir je dû chercher l'interrupteur à tâtons sur le mur avant de pouvoir l'actionner, tombant nez à nez avec un corps endormi au sol blottit sous un manteau, dont une mèche de cheveux très reconnaissable dépassait légèrement. Je resta quelques secondes interdit à observer le corps de mon élève cherchant à savoir si je ne rêvais pas avant de me décider à agir.

Le petit était replié au fond de la pièce, dans un coin, parfaitement recouvert de son long manteaux qui n'empêchait pas ses faibles tremblements. Je m'approcha de lui, m'agenouillant à ses côtés et reconnu à son souffle lent et régulier qu'il devait avoir sombré dans le sommeil, ce qui s'expliquait par l'heure tardive. Je commença par l'appeler discrètement sans recevoir de réponses et décida finalement de baisser légèrement son manteau pour laisser apparaître son visage, avant de pousser un soupir de surprise lorsque son oeil violacé fit son apparition. Un cocard déjà bien formé trônait fièrement sur son visage d'ange maintenant défiguré. Je pressa mon pouce très légèrement sur la blessure, recevant un léger grognement et un froncement de sourcils de mon élève dans son sommeil, me faisant retirer ma main rapidement, par peur de lui faire mal.

Le petit avait l'air cependant très serein malgré ses sourcils encore légèrement froncés et la bouche entrouverte par laquelle il respirait, laissant par moment un petit ronflement passer la barrière de ses lèvres aussi roses que ses joues rougies par le froid. Je passa ma main sur son front, relevant sa mèche à la recherche de blessures cachées, l'appelant une nouvelle fois laissant ma main se balader à travers ses cheveux pour le réveiller, ce qui sembla marcher. Rapidement je fis face à deux petits yeux bleu fatigués et vitreux alors que je découvrais maintenant les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues me fendant le coeur.

Louis balbutia une série de mots incompréhensibles encore embrumé par le sommeil avant de frotter ses yeux rouges de ses petits poings et de me regarder bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda t-il la voix cassée par le sommeil.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question tu ne penses pas?

Il haussa des épaules mal à l'aise et remonta son 'manteau-couverture' jusqu'en haut de son cou avant de fermer les yeux, penchant la tête en arrière, comme pour rassembler ses esprits.

-Qui t'as fait ça? demandais-je en laissant une nouvelle fois mon doigts caresser son oeil tuméfié récoltant une grimace de douleur.

Louis leva les yeux aux ciel et se renferma sur lui même, abaissant les épaules et déposant sa tête sur ses genoux repliés sur eux même, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas répondre à ma question comme depuis une semaine.

-Écoute, jusque là j'acceptais de ne pas interférer dans tes problèmes parce que ça ne me concernait pas, mais là je te retrouves endormi dans mon vestiaire mort de froid et avec un cocard donc tu me dois des réponses bonhomme.

-Bonhomme, vraiment? Vous pourriez arrêter de me traiter comme un gamin je trouves ça légèrement vexant.

Je le regarda perturbé, observant son visage enfantin et ses petites joues rouges, avant de remonter sur ses yeux incendiaires. Louis avait tellement l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment, dans son attitude comme dans son comportement que j'en oubliais qu'il était avant tout majeur, un adulte, bien que je ne penses pas que le terme 'adulte' soit vraiment applicable aux ados de 18 ans seulement. Je retira gêné ma main de ses cheveux qui était restée posée sur son crâne dans un geste réconfortant comme je l'aurais fait avec un gamin de 15 ans, et la redéposa le long de mon corps.

-Alors comportes toi en adulte et parles moi. C'est ton beau père qui t'as fait ça? demandais-je soupçonneux regardant un Louis gêné hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois avant de baisser la tête sous mon regard sévère et de confirmer d'un mouvement de tête honteux.

Je souffla face à l'importance de la situation qui me dépassait totalement et me laissa tomber aux côtés d'un Louis toujours tout tremblotant.

-Pourquoi tu es là alors? C'est la première fois qu'il te frappe?

-Non, ma mère est souvent absente pour le boulot, elle travaille sur Paris donc reste souvent dormir là-bas car elle commence très tôt et ne peux pas forcément faire la route, alors il en profite, mais ce soir ce n'était pas le cas et ma mère devait rentrer alors je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça.

Il me jeta un regard perdu et vit l'interrogation dans mes yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Je sais, vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne lui dis pas, qu'il suffirait qu'elle comprenne pour que l'on parte et que tout s'arrange, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Ma mère se tue vraiment au travail mais elle ne gagne malgré tout pas assez d'argent pour s'occuper de nous deux, mon beau père lui n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie, mais un gros héritage ça aide toujours beaucoup, continua t-il moqueur. Alors autant dire que sans lui pour payer nos factures les choses redeviendraient bien compliquées, ma mère recommencerait à accumuler deux jobs en refusant catégoriquement que je travaille pour l'aider, selon elle je n'ai pas à m'occuper de tout ça, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à la regarder se tuer au travail. Alors j'encaisse les coups, c'est la meilleur solution.

Je le regardait indécis, complètement en désaccord avec sa vision des choses, mais comprenant que mon avis importe peu dans cette situation qui n'est pas la mienne. Je souffla face aux révélations importantes que je venais d'entendre et décida de me lever, tendant ma main à Louis pour l'aider à faire de même.

-Tu veux que je te traites comme un adulte? Demandais-je alors qu'il opinait de la tête, alors commence par me tutoyer, rassemble tes affaires et suis moi, tu vas dormir chez moi.

Il m'observa quelques secondes avant de laisser traîner ses yeux sur la pièce ridicule dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, et se releva sans s'aider de ma main la laissant pendre vulgairement dans le vide tandis qu'il me lançait un regard joueur. Je rigola à mon tour et récupéra mon sac, raison de ma venue dans ce vestiaire avant de sortir attendant Louis à l'extérieur, qui me rejoignit quelques secondes à peine plus tard, seulement son manteau sur le dos, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le parking.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres affaires? demandais-je en observant mon élève uniquement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt surmontés de son manteau fin.

-J'avais prévu de passer la nuit dans un vestiaire, j'avais pas spécialement besoin d'autres choses, expliqua t-il simplement en poursuivant sa route vers la voiture où il pénétra quelques minutes plus tard.

Je fis de même sans un mot de plus, accueilli par l'habitacle familier de mon véhicule, ne perdant pas une seconde de plus pour enclencher le chauffage afin de réchauffer mon élève frigorifié. Celui-ci avait remonté la fermeture de son manteaux jusque sous son menton, et déposé sa tête contre la vitre froide attendant que je démarre, ce que je fis dans la foulée. Un silence lourd avait prit place dans l'appareil alors que je traversais les rues éclairées de lampadaires diffusant une couleur jaune agressive. Louis avait désormais les yeux durement fermés, semblant à deux doigts de s'endormir me faisant dépasser légèrement les limitations de vitesse désireux d'arriver au plus vite. Au bout de quelques minutes la respiration de mon élève était une nouvelle fois calme et posée m'informant qu'il s'était de nouveau endormi ou qu'il en était sur le point. Ses longs cils noir reposaient sur ses pommettes encore roses et hautes lui donnant un air calme contrastant avec ses sourcils en permanence froncés preuve de toutes ces choses qui doivent en permanence tourner dans sa tête.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires suffirent à arriver devant mon immeuble rejoignant le parking du bâtiment. Un regard à Louis installé à côté de moi me confirma qu'il dormait à poings fermés, sûrement très fatigué aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je détachais ma ceinture avant de contourner mon véhicule jusqu'au siège passager, ouvrant la porte avant de m'agenouiller à hauteur du visage de Louis alors que je commençais à l'appeler doucement, pressant son bras gentiment pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci cligna des yeux faisant voltiger ses longs cils avant de relever la tête avec un regard perdu qui me fis rire.

-Tu viens, on est arrivé, lui indiquais-je en me penchant par dessus son corps frêle pour détacher sa ceinture et le libérer. Il quitta alors le véhicule tandis que je récupérais mon sac sur les places arrières, avant de prendre la route jusqu'à la porte d'entrée protégée d'un digicode. Louis traînait des pieds en bougonnant de fatigue les mains enfoncées jusqu'au fond de ses poches chaudes, tapant du pied lorsque je mis, selon lui, trop de temps à taper le code, me faisant rire sans gêne. J'avais eu à faire à un Louis timide, énervé, concentré, mais le Louis grognon était définitivement mon préféré. Celui-ci poussa plusieurs jurons au moment de monter les escaliers pestant sur l'ascenseur en panne dont personne ne s'occupait depuis des mois, avant de pousser un très long et exagéré soupir de soulagement à notre arrivé, s'appuyant sur le mur pendant que j'ouvrais la porte, pénétrant dans mon appartement aux côté de Louis.

Celui-ci resta dans l'entrée, traînant son regard sur l'appartement face à lui sans oser bouger. Je le laissa observer un instant, retirant mon manteaux pour le placer sur le porte manteaux de l'entrée avant de faire signe à Louis de me passer le sien. Il sortit de sa transe dans un sourire gêné avant de faire glisser son manteaux le long de ses épaules, me le tendant toujours aussi mal à l'aise, ce qui me fit sourire. Louis était vraiment un torrent d'émotions variants sans arrêt, comme s'il n'avait aucune mesure, sûrement une de ses plus grandes qualités. Personne ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité, il avait une transparence admirable.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à une heure du matin, mon élève blessé et fatigué dans mon salon alors que je cherchais un moyen de lui remonter un peu le moral.

-T'as encore un peu de force pour un thé, ou je te montres ta chambre tout de suite? demandais-je désireux de lui changer les idées avant de le laisser aller ruminer au lit les événements de sa soirée.

Il accepta ma tasse de thé et partit s'installer sur le canapé comme je lui avait indiqué tandis que je nous préparais deux thés à la menthe en cuisine, revenant quelques minutes plus tard. Louis était installé, un cadre que je connais bien dans les mains qu'il inspectait avec intérêt, mon chat Azraël installé un peu plus loin ronronnant sous les doigts fin de Louis qui flattait son cou. Celui là était réellement prêt à tout pour des carresses et ce peut importe de qui cela pouvait venir. Je déposa les tasses sur la table devant nous avant de prendre place à côté de lui sur le grand canapé de cuir noir.

-Ça fait rêver, affirma t-il en me présentant un cadre de moi et toute la troupe du ballet de 'Bacchus et Ariane'. Vous dansiez vraiment bien.

Je fis mine de ne pas être piqué par sa tournure de phrase au passé et le remercia sincèrement, il n'avait jamais laissé sous entendre jusque là qu'il m'avait déjà vu danser, j'étais vraiment touché par le compliment.

-Tu sais, tu danses très bien aussi, vraiment, tu pourrais aller loin. Il me souria timidement, attrapant sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée, cachant sa gêne d'être au centre de l'attention. Tu devrais voir plus grand, fais-toi connaitre, cherches à rejoindre une grande école, tentes ta chance Louis, ne reste pas enfermé dans cette école. Elle est génial, bien sûr, tout le monde ne veut que votre réussite à la Payne's School, mais tu gagnerais beaucoup à intégrer une école avec plus de moyen et de reconnaissance, ça pourrait être l'élément déclencheur.

-Je sais bien, mais encore une fois c'est trop compliqué, les bonnes écoles sont toutes payantes et affreusement chères, et malheureusement je n'ai pas le niveau pour une bourse. J'ai déjà tenté de rentrer sur concours dans une école mais je n'ai pas le niveau, c'est un cercle vicieux, je dois m'améliorer pour pouvoir avoir accès à ses écoles, mais le but de rejoindre ses écoles est de m'améliorer, m'expliqua t-il d'un rire jaune.

-Mais tu le mérites, tu passes ton temps à t'entrainer, tu n'avais peut être pas le niveau à l'époque mais tu ne dois pas baisser les bras et retenter ta chance.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu les autres concurrents pendant que je passais moi même le concours, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'atteindre un niveau pareil pour la fin de l'année, conclut-il en terminant sa tasse, avant de se lever, signe que la conversation touchait à sa fin. Il attrapa nos deux tasses de thés qu'il alla placer dans le lave vaisselle comme s'il était chez lui alors que je l'observais, souriant, adossé contre le mur de la cuisine.

-Je te montres ta chambre, demandais-je en découvrant à quel point ses yeux fatigués peinaient à rester ouverts.

Il opina de la tête en frottant ses yeux et me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre que je lui prêterais pour la nuit.

-La salle de bain est juste là, dis-je en pointant une porte au fond de la chambre, avant d'attraper un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging dans mon placard, tiens, tu n'as qu'à enfiler ça pour dormir, si tu as un problème, je serais dans le salon, je vais dormir sur le canapé, ça ira?

Louis m'affirmait que tout était parfait, alors qu'il n'attendait sûrement que de se mettre au lit à en juger par son air fatigué. J'attrapa alors une couverture neuve ainsi qu'un bas de jogging et rejoignit le salon ou je fus rapidement installé pour la nuit désireux de mettre fin à cette soirée. Je me retrouvais à héberger un élève de l'école dans mon propre lit parce que son beau père n'avait pas su retenir ses coups ne serait-ce qu'une journée, je ne savais même plus moi-même quoi penser de cette situation. Tout ce que je sais est que quand je repenses aux paroles de son beau-père le soir ou je l'ai raccompagné chez lui et aux horreurs que les filles du groupe lui font vivre, je ne pouvais qu'agir et essayer de l'aider. Me retrouvant désormais malgré moi responsable dans cette affaire. Maintenant que j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en mains ne serait-ce que pour une soirée je ne pouvais nier d'être au courant, et devais m'assurer d'être là pour l'aider si besoin, bien que je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais m'y prendre.


	7. Chapitre 6:

Je traversais la cuisine, deux tasses et les sachets de thés en main jusqu'à ma casserole d'eau bouillante que je versa dans chacun de mes deux récipients. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant que j'étais réveillé et attendait patiemment le réveil de mon élève pour avoir l'accès à la salle de bain accolée à la chambre, préparant en attendant un semblant de petit déjeuner. Le grille pain fit sauter mes dernières tartines que je plaça au centre de la table accompagnées de plusieurs confitures diverses. J'attrapa finalement le jus de fruit frais dans le frigo et deux verres au moment exacte ou des petits pas se firent entendre dans le couloir un peu plus loin. Louis fit rapidement son arrivée dans la pièce, laissant place à un sourire moqueur sur mon visage. Celui-ci nageait dans mes vêtements trop grands pour lui, et poussa un grognement lorsque la luminosité de la pièce lui fit plisser ses yeux fatigués. Il navigua à moitié réveillé jusqu'à la table, les cheveux en bataille dressés au dessus de la tête avant de me saluer encore dans le flou le plus total.

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir et apporta les deux tasses fumantes encore entrain d'infuser, prenant place face à mon élève autour la table ronde.

-Bien dormi ? Demandais-je en désignant ses cheveux relevés d'un regard moqueur.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde pour les repositionner dans leur forme initiale, son habituelle mèche sur le front, d'un air gêné.

-Assez oui, avoua t-il un sourire amusé sur le visage qui disparu rapidement lorsque j'avançais ma main sur ce dernier qu'il suivit d'un regard méfiant.

Je déposa ma main sur son œil plus marqué encore que la veille dont la couleur violette tendait par moment sur une couleur presque noire et était désormais gonflé. J'offris un sourire désolé à Louis, retirant ma main avant de boire une gorgée de mon thé, réfléchissant à la situation.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi dans cet état ?

-Ma mère reste sur Paris le reste de la semaine alors j'aurais juste à attendre qu'elle quitte la maison en fin d'après midi. En attendant j'irais m'entraîner.

-Tu as les clés de l'école ? Demandais-je surpris récoltant un rire franc comme réponse.

-J'ai eu le droit aux clés de la salle d'entraînements, c'est déjà pas mal, ria t-il. Non, j'ai l'habitude de m'entraîner au parc près de chez moi le week-end, c'est différent de l'école c'est sûr, mais c'est déjà ça.

-Tu as retravaillé tes grands jetés depuis la dernière fois ?

-J'ai essayé mais c'est difficile d'avoir un point de vue critique sur ses propres sauts ou de remarquer ses erreurs. J'ai prévu la semaine prochaine de commencer à filmer mes entraînements pour repérer mes points faibles.

-Je pourrais t'accompagner aujourd'hui, je suis sûrement de meilleur conseil qu'une caméra vidéo, du moins j'espère.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Et bien premièrement je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, me moquais-je gentiment, et ensuite tu as du talent, tu deviendras un grand danseur, et je voudrais pouvoir dire que j'ai participé à ça.

Louis tenta de retenir un sourire mi touché mi amusé qui captura malgré tout ses lèvres jusqu'à à en faire se plisser ses petits yeux encore à peine réveillés.

-Et ce jour là je pourrais dire que le grand Harry Styles désormais vieux et grincheux m'a tout appris.

-Avec nos simples 5 ans d'écarts quand je serais vieux et grincheux tu auras arrêté de danser depuis longtemps, le taquinais-je à mon tour.

-Vieux vous avez peut être le temps, mais grincheux ça ne saurait tarder.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel, camouflant mon demi rire dans ma tasse de thé dont je bu de grandes gorgées avant de reporter mon attention sur mon élève qui semblait avoir fini son repas, lui proposant de prendre une douche s'il le souhaitait. Il accepta volontier, me remerciant avant de débarrasser sa table et de quitter la pièce dans la même foulée.

-Louis ? L'interpellais-je alors qu'il atteignait la porte de la chambre menant à la douche, se retournant vers moi un regard interrogateur sur le visage. Sert toi dans mon armoire si tu as besoin de vêtements.

Il me gratifia d'un pouce en l'air comme unique réponse et acheva son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, tandis que je débarrassais la table et nettoyais un peu la cuisine au moment où l'eau commença à couler. La meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à mon élève serait d'être accepté dans une école de renommé, les élèves comme les professeurs ne lui reprocheront plus d'être un gars, de nombreux garçons étudient la danse en dehors des petites écoles de quartier, il ne serait plus seul. Ce genre d'écoles ont aussi un dortoir, il resterait loin de son beau-père et de tous ses problèmes. Alors si je pouvais l'aider à réussir ce concours je le ferais.

Le plus inquiétant est qu'il semble il y avoir deux Louis distincts, celui des cours de danse, timide et réservé qui refuse de se dévoiler, et le Louis comme celui que j'ai eu face à moi pendant tout le petit déjeuner, qui sourit et plaisante. Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il reste en permanence sur la réserve, n'osant pas se dévoiler, de peur d'accorder sa confiance sans doutes. Le pauvre doit sans arrêt jouer un rôle, n'osant plus se dévoiler à qui que ce soit, et j'espérais qu'un renouveau dans une de ses écoles lui permettrait de repartir à zéro et d'enfin oser se montrer tel qu'il est loin de ses anciens démons.

Après m'être installé quelques courtes minutes devant la télé, Louis fit son apparition dans la pièce, les cheveux encore mouillés et abaissés naturellement sur son front, laissant quelques gouttes très fines achever leurs courses sur ses longs cils ou s'écraser dans sa nuque. Il replaça sa mèche d'un geste naturel avant de m'offrir un sourire penaud lorsqu'il remarqua mes yeux dévalant sur sa tenue, affichant très sûrement un air amusé. Il s'était habillé de façon à être à l'aise pour s'entraîner, récupérant une de mes anciennes paires de collants de danse dans mon armoire et un simple débardeur, lui donnant un air étrange. Les collants trop longs pour lui avaient étés repliés en de fins revers à ses chevilles tandis qu'ils épousaient malgré tout la courbure de ses formes avantageuses. Le débardeur trop grand pour son petit buste avait été rentré maladroitement dans la paire de collants pour ne pas être gêné tandis que les fentes laissant passer ses bras étant bien trop larges pour ses fines épaules et ses bras longilignes, pendaient le long de son torse, dévoilant sa peau d'une façon presque indécente.

Les joues de mon élève avaient prit quelques teintes sous mon regard insistant alors qu'il avait rejoint ses mains dans son dos, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise créant un sourire sur mon visage. Ses petits yeux vissés au sol trahissaient malgré tout son amusement face à la situation brillant légèrement de malice me faisant découvrir un nouveau Louis, joueur. Il releva les yeux avec un sourire franc gravé sur le visage, laissant apparaître ses habituelles ridules au coin des yeux alors qu'il baissait le regard sur sa tenue laissant un rire doux s'échapper de des lèvres. Même dans des vêtements de sports trop grand pour lui et riant tout seul de sa situation Louis restait incroyablement attirant. La douceur de la pièce déjà très claire et attaquée par les rayons matinales du soleil semblait irradié sa peau frêle la faisant briller élégamment soulignant par la même occasion le bleu puissant de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient désormais presque invisibles entièrement plissés sous son rire, d'une mélodie douce et cristalline, laissant la réalité me frapper. Louis pouvait parfois avoir l'air d'un chaton égaré mais il restait surtout un jeune garçon à part entière, extrêmement séduisant, apparaissant seulement lorsqu'il apprenait à se sentir à l'aise et à accorder un minimum sa confiance. Et je venais de faire sa rencontre aujourd'hui, devant être l'un des rares privilégiés à découvrir ce tout nouveau Louis.

Je secoua la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, avant d'accompagner le rire de mon élève qui se dandinait sur place amusé par sa dégaine. Il semblait heureux et en confiance ce qui me rendit fier, le petit Louis caché dans le fond de la salle de danse semblait à cet instant tellement lointain alors qu'il ne partait jamais, toujours caché au milieu de tout un tas de sentiments prêt à surgir à tout moment. Et bien sûr je savais que quelque soit les progrès que j'arrivais à faire avec mon élève, la confiance que je saurais lui donner, il retrouvera ses peurs et sa timidité dès l'instant ou il fera son retour dans ma salle de danse entouré de toutes ses filles mal intentionnée.

J'indiquais à mon élève de prendre ma place sur le canapé tandis que j'allais moi aussi passer à la douche, lui confiant par la même occasion le plaid fraîchement lavé que j'avais déposé sur le dossier de mon canapé, essayant de le rendre le plus à l'aise possible. Lorsque j'ouvris à mon tour la porte de la salle de bain, je fus à l'instant même plongé au milieu d'une chaleur apaisante, et d'un reste de vapeur lié à la douche sûrement relativement chaude que venait de prendre mon élève, ce qui apaisa mes muscles un par un. Je retira alors mes vêtements, laissant l'humidité de l'air s'abattre sur ma peau y créant une chaire de poule agréable avant que l'eau de la douche ne vienne ruisseler le long de mon corps fatigué. La douche le matin était pour moi nécessaire, seul moyen de me réveiller réellement, et de commencer une journée du bon pied.

La pièce sentait déjà l'odeur de noix de coco de mon shampoing habituel que Louis avait dû utiliser quelques minutes plus tôt alors que j'en déposais à mon tour une noisette au creux de ma main, l'étalant sur mes longs cheveux. Ils m'arrivaient désormais en dessous des épaules et tenaient la plupart du temps en chignon, cela faisait trop longtemps que j'avais arrêté de les entretenir, jugeant que sans la danse mes boucles ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Prit d'un élan de détermination, je rinçais mes cheveux assez vulgairement avant d'attraper le peigne rangé sur le rangement à savon de ma douche, démêlant mes cheveux, prêt à en couper quelques centimètres. Une fois mes longueurs parfaitement démêlées, je quitta ma douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette au niveau de la taille avant d'égoutter mes cheveux au dessus du lavabo, les plaçant en deux parties parfaitement égales de chaque côtés de mes épaules. Je les démêla une dernière fois avant d'attraper un ciseaux et de couper les cinq bon centimètres de pointes abîmées pour leur offrir un renouveau et tenta d'égaliser en replaçant mes cheveux de chaque côtés de mon visage et dans mon dos avant de m'estimer convaincu du résultat.

Mes cheveux, encore mouillés s'arrêtaient désormais à mes épaules mais remonteraient de quelques centimètres une fois secs et mes habituelles boucles formées. Je souriais à mon reflet, ravi du résultat et pénétra à nouveaux dans la douche, appliquant cette fois-ci un masque qui avait cessé de me servir depuis de longues années, et dont le pot n'avait même jamais eu l'occasion d'être ouvert, et le déposa sur mes longueurs. L'odeur enivrante de vanille me ramena de nombreuses années en arrière alors que ce masque était ma botte secrète pour des cheveux soyeux et des boucles définies, aussi à l'origine de nombreuses moqueries de mon entourage trouvant drôle ma façon de prendre soin de mes cheveux, ce qui me fit rire malgré moi. Leurs réflexions me manquait, ma vie d'avant me manquait, et si je ne pouvais plus danser je ne devais pas rester dans une phase d'entre deux à vivre sans buts précis comme jusqu'à maintenant. Je devais accepter que tout cela touche à sa fin et poursuivre ma vie malgré tout, je n'avais que 23 ans, je ne pouvais pas vivre entre parenthèses indéfiniment, et cette nouvelle résolution passait par le fait de prendre soin de moi et de mes cheveux à nouveau, bien que sans la danse mon physique ne m'apportait plus grand intérêt.

Après plusieurs minutes plongé dans mes pensées au milieu d'une eau chaude et relaxante, je rinça mon masque avant de quitter la douche une seconde fois, rejoignant la chambre adjacente, ma serviette autour de la taille. J'ouvris mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue autre que mes joggings que je n'avais pas cessé de porter une seule fois depuis mon retour en ville, et dénicha tout au fond d'un tas de vêtements un jean slim noir et une chemise à motifs qui avaient toujours bien fait rire mon entourage et mon public à l'époque ou la notoriété m'accompagnait encore à chaque sortie de mon appartement luxueux de Paris. Je peina à rentrer dans mon jean, forcé de constater que le manque d'activités et mes soirées au bar avait modifié mon corps, malgré que je n'avais jamais été sujet à la prise de poids, mais un changement de mode de vie aussi brutal ne pouvait pas rester sans conséquences. Je me rassura en remarquant que le changement était minime et qu'une fois enfilé le slim ne paraissait plus si petit que ça, mettant mes jambes toujours fines et grandes en valeur, contrastant avec les joggings lâches et peu avantageux qui m'habillaient chaque jours depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir et je me sentis faire un bond dans le passé, mes cheveux avaient pris un coup de jeune appréciant forcément d'avoir perdu de longs centimètres, les rendant plus légers et plus rebondis que d'habitude. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas aussi beau qu'à l'époque, toujours pas en pleine forme, mais le changement restait impressionnant. Une simple coupe et un masque qui ne m'a jamais déçu et voilà qu'une année entière de laisser allée allait vite se faire oublier.

Je déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise et quitta la pièce, fier du pas en avant que je venais de faire dans ma vie. De son côté, Louis était resté sagement installé sur le canapé, désormais enroulé dans le plaid comme un rouleau de printemps, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux et le sommet de sa tête, allongé de tout son long. Je laissa échapper un rire en apercevant le programme diffusé à la télé, attirant l'attention de mon élève qui releva la tête vers moi toujours emmitouflé dans sa couette ne dévoilant qu'une masse de cheveux et des yeux curieux. Il ria à son tour d'un son étouffé avant de reporter son attention sur l'épisode de Scooby-Doo diffusé face à lui, tandis que je préparais un en-cas pour notre repas du midi.

Après avoir écouté mon élève rire tout seul devant son programme une bonne dizaine de minutes je me sentis coupable de mettre fin à sa contemplation lorsque je lui annonçais qu'il étant temps de nous rendre au fameux parc. Il ne perdit cependant pas une seconde, me rejoignant en vitesse dans l'entrée, vissant ses chaussures aux pieds, attrapant son manteaux au passage lorsque j'ouvrais la porte pour nous laisser sortir. Il descendu les marches deux à deux dans sa tenue ridicule, m'attendant en bas de l'escalier avant que nous ne rejoignons la voiture dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il s'installa à sa place, m'indiquant l'adresse du parc avant de s'attacher d'un même mouvement, déposant sa tête sur la fenêtre comme à son habitude.

Le trajet fut relativement rapide, le parc se trouvant à mi chemin entre mon appartement et la maison familiale de Louis. Celui-ci me guida à travers l'étendue d'herbe encore déserte d'enfants en raison de l'heure matinale et nous emmena jusqu'à un recoin légèrement caché derrière les arbres, ou l'herbe plus épaisse semblait parfaite pour réviser les fameux grands jetés de Louis. Celui-ci ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde et quitta son manteau avant de débuter une série d'entraînements, s'enfermant dans son monde parfaitement hermétique à toute nuisance extérieure. Il avait cette aptitude à ne pas être dérangé par l'environnement dans lequel il dansait, peut importe qu'il soit dans une salle de danse chaussant des chaussons de danses parfaitement adaptés, ou en basket dans un parc à l'herbe rarement tondue, il exécutait toujours ses mouvements avec la même technique, la même grasse.

La connaissance du terrain de Louis semblait évidente, il avait prit l'habitude de danser en extérieur, suivant les mouvements du vent se déplaçant avec lui comme chaque brins d'herbe et feuilles autour de nous. Le spectacle était renversant, il donnait une nouvelle dimension à sa danse, la rendant plus vivante, focalisé sur les éléments extérieurs. Il avait sans même s'en rendre compte développé une sensibilité qui lui servira beaucoup pour la suite, une capacité à transformer les émotions et les mouvements autour de lui en pas de danse.

Après un moment à laisser à Louis le temps de reprendre ses repères et de s'échauffer celui-ci reprit ses grands jetés comme nous les avions travaillés. Il avait prit de la hauteur c'était certain et avait réussi à récupérer sa technique mais n'avait toujours pas atteint la hauteur que l'ont avait visé, ce qui ne m'étonnais pas, il s'agit d'un mouvement très difficile qui demande beaucoup de technique.

Nous reprenions alors la même technique que dans la salle d'entraînement, après avoir trouvé un banc dans un recoin légèrement plus fréquenté du parc. Une fois planté dessus je plaçai ma main au niveau de mes yeux et laissa Louis exécuter ses grands jetés, cette fois en lui demandant de se concentrer sur la hauteur, certes, mais sans oublier la technique. Il avait parfaitement réussi à atteindre la bonne hauteur la dernière fois mais n'avait su le reproduire en appliquant une technique parfaite, alors il fallait aujourd'hui privilégier la technique.

Louis enchaîna les sauts pendant pas loin d'une demi heure, atteignant une nouvelle fois la bonne hauteur sans trop de difficultés désormais mais peinait encore à maîtriser parfaitement l'atterrissage. Celui-ci devait être net et sans bavures, aucune pertes d'équilibre n'était toléré et il devait donner l'impression de se poser au sol et non retomber sur ses pieds, ce qui posait encore quelques problèmes pour mon élève pas habitué à atteindre une telle hauteur dans ses sauts.

Voyant Louis se fatiguer à vue d'œil, peinant de plus en plus à réussir l'exercice, et le parc autour de nous se remplir peu à peu, nous laissant attirer l'attention des passants malgré nous je décrétais qu'il était temps de prendre une pause bien méritée. Nous avions alors regagné notre emplacement premier, une nouvelle fois à l'abri des regards, appréciant les sandwichs que j'avais au préalable préparés ce matin à la sortie de ma douche.

-Tu fais des progrès très rapidement Louis, c'est vraiment impressionnant, dis-je plus pensif qu'autre chose, jugeant qu'à la fin de la journée mon élève aurait déjà acquis une très bonne technique des grands jetés.

Louis ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir violemment, cachant son visage derrière son sandwich, encore très mal à l'aise avec l'idée même de compliments. Il laissa retomber mollement sa mèche sur ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter mon regard, ce qui me laissa malgré moi échapper un hoquet de rire que je tenta de retenir. Mon élève releva la tête vers moi, bien plus rouge que la première fois mais accompagné cette fois d'un sourire amusé, sûrement de ses propres réactions. Je ne releva pas cherchant à ne pas le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise, et poursuivi sur ma lancée.

-Je reste convaincu que d'ici la fin de l'année tu pourrais atteindre le niveau des concours d'entrée aux grandes écoles, avec beaucoup d'entraînements, certes, mais tentes-le, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras.

Mon élève haussa des épaules, baissant son regard sur sa petite main qui triturait maintenant maladroitement les brins d'herbe non loin de lui, en arrachant quelques uns sur son passage.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne cesse de m'entraîner mais je ne vois pas spécialement de changements, tout seul je n'avance à rien.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je t'aiderais, mes journées se résument à donner un cours le matin, attendre dans l'école à côté de Niall engloutissant tout un tas de nourritures avant de reprendre les cours en fin d'après-midi.

Louis failli s'étouffer avec sa bouchée, m'observant avec deux gros yeux ronds avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, bien sûr que non vous avez forcément bien mieux à faire, je pari que suivre Niall tous les jours en cuisine doit être une expérience formidable.

-Le plus impressionnant reste de remarquer qu'après toutes ses années à s'empiffrer il n'a jamais prit le moindre gramme, dis-je en riant, mais plus sérieusement, je gagnerais peut-être plus en expérience à aider un de mes élèves à devenir le prochain plus grand danseur de ballet de sa décennie, et puis Niall pourras toujours venir manger dans la salle de répétition, je pourrais continuer à admirer les capacités incroyable de son estomac.

Louis me fixa un instant cherchant à savoir si j'étais sincère avant de me sourire timidement, reprenant des couleurs par la même occasion. Ses petits yeux bleu brillaient désormais d'un nouveau sentiment que je ne lui avait encore jamais connu, l'espoir. Chaque nouveau sentiment que Louis laissait transparaître face à moi était une mini victoire signe qu'il se laissait aller à me faire confiance et à ne plus retenir ses émotions, ce pourquoi je remarquais chacune de ses nouvelles expressions assidûment. A vrai dire je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi je me sentais tellement le besoin d'aider Louis, mais ce petit me touchait, il avait besoin que quelqu'un réagisse et le sorte de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis des années, un défi qui s'avérerait très intéressant à relever.


	8. Chapitre 7:

Je réajustais rapidement le col de ma chemise noir dont les premiers boutons avaient étés détachés, avant de déposer mon index sur la sonnette face à moi. De l'agitation se fit entendre dans la petite maisonnette, qui s'ouvrit sur une très jolie femme blonde habillée d'un sourire rayonnant. Celle-ci s'approcha de moi directement, déposant ses mains à la limite de mes épaules avant de me claquer la bise dans un mouvement franc, se reculant ensuite, m'invitant à entrer dans la maison. Elle se présenta rapidement comme étant Perrie, la fiancée De Zayn, bien que l'information ne m'avait pas échappée et accepta avec plaisir la bouteille de vin rouge que je lui tendais, me remerciant tout en me faisant remarquer que j'aurais dû venir les mains vides.

Celle-ci se dirigea alors en cuisine, la pièce d'à côté, m'invitant à la suivre sans quitter une seule fois son sourire radieux. Zayn était face aux fourneaux, un ridicule tablier noué autour de la taille, remuant ses légumes avant de se tourner vers nous lorsque Perrie déposa sa main sur son épaule, l'avertissant de notre arrivée. Celle-ci rangea la bouteille que j'avais apporté pour le repas tandis que Zayn, essuya rapidement ses mains sur son tablier avant de me saluer à son tour.

La petite cuisine embaumait une odeur agréable, réveillant mes papilles tandis que le fond musical créait une ambiance accueillante qui me fis tout de suite sentir bien. Perrie ne mit pas longtemps à nous rejoindre, accueillie par le bras de Zayn s'enroulant naturellement autour de sa taille fine. Celui-ci m'invita finalement, après avoir échangé quelques banalités à rejoindre le salon, retirant son tablier au passage.

La pièce était lumineuse malgré la noirceur de la nuit extérieur, illuminée par de nombreuses lumières se réfléchissant sur des murs de couleur claires. Une grande table de bois se dressait au milieu de la pièce, habillée de plusieurs plats tel que des toasts ou verrines destinées à l'apéritif, ainsi que quelques gâteaux. Zayn ne perdit pas un instant à servir nos verres d'un rhum arrangé maison, avant de baisser le volume de la musique de fond, lançant la conversation par la même occasion.

-Alors, c'est la fin de ta troisième semaine à l'école, tu as déjà pris tes marques ?

En effet, une nouvelle semaine c'était passée depuis la soirée organisée au réfectoire avec chacun de mes collègues, semaine qui avait été pleine de nouveautés. Premièrement je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de Zayn, c'était un gars avec le cœur sur la main qui malgré leurs faibles revenus, m'avaient invités avec Perrie à partager une de leurs soirées, dans le but premier de faire la rencontre de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci semblait parfaitement correspondre au portrait admiratif que Zayn m'avait décrit. Elle était très souriante et accueillante, prêtant forte attention à la conversation que l'on tenait sur l'école, lançant par moment des regards amoureux à son fiancé qui ne trompaient personne. Zayn avait passé son bras autour du dossier de sa chaise, pressant par moment le bout de ses doigts sur son bras paresseusement. Ils avaient une complicitée évidente qui donnait du baume au coeur. Zayn m'avait raconté avec fierté combien même après des années de relation son attachement pour elle n'avait jamais changé, affirmation que je pouvais sans aucun doutes confirmer rien qu'à être témoin de leurs regards.

Cette semaine avait aussi été témoin d'un changement de comportement des filles du groupe 5 qui avaient, sûrement grâce aux réprimandes de Liam, Niall et les miennes bien sur, cessé de s'en prendre à Louis, bien que ce renouveau avait de grandes chances de ne pas durer. Elles ne lui avaient pour autant pas adressé la parole, continuant de l'ignorer, mais il n'avait reçu aucune humiliation publique, coup ou eau du tuyau d'arrosage, ce qui était déjà un grand pas en avant. Comme prévu je lui était aussi venu en aide dans ses entraînements, ce qui avait semblé lui tenir réellement à coeur. Il s'était montré extrêmement motivé et évoluait assez, doucement certes, car il avait déjà un très bon niveau et les améliorations étaient donc forcément minimes, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'il puisse accéder au niveau des concours qu'il visait désormais. Il avait déjà un grand avantage sur les autres qui était sa capacité à traduire les émotions, même si la technique en pâtissait plus, la sensibilité était bien plus dure à acquérir, ce qui représentait une bonne avance sur les autres. J'avais malgré tout remarqué lors de nos entraînements que ma vision de la danse de Louis avait été atterrée par la beautée de ses gestes et sa grasse, mais un grand manque de technique s'était caché sous cette façade, ce à quoi nous devions remédier.

Louis avait lui aussi légèrement changé, il gardait son attitude totalement réservée et paniquée lors des heures de cours mais semblait plus à l'aise lors de nos entraînements dans la salle de répétition, que l'on soit tous les deux ou accompagnés de Niall, il nous avait accordé un début de confiance, ce qui était déjà une grande avancée venant de Louis.

Il avait encore du mal à danser sans fermer les yeux et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser mon regard, n'appréciait toujours pas les compliments qui le mettaient mal à l'aise et rougissait toujours assez souvent, mais n'hésitait plus vraiment à prendre la parole, s'autorisant même à plaisanter et à rire.

L'avancée était faible mais je savais que plus le temps passait plus il se sentait en confiance, et j'étais fier de pouvoir lui offrir enfin un peu de sérénité, lui qui semblait sans arrêt être sur la réserve, mal à l'aise en compagnie de tout le monde, j'espérais qu'il puisse se sentir en sécurité que ce soit avec moi ou Niall. Qu'il puisse enfin arrêter de réfléchir et profiter de la compagnie de personnes qui ne le jugeraient pas et n'avaient aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, en dehors de sa mère, il ne semblait avoir personne d'autre dans ce cas. Louis ne me parlait jamais de ses cours au lycée, je ne savais même pas s'il était encore scolarisé puisqu'il se retrouvait souvent à des horaires inhabituelles en salle de répétition, sûrement incompatibles à des horaires de lycéens. Je n'avais donc jamais entendu parler de camarades de classe, d'un quelconque ami ou d'une connaissance, Louis semblait n'avoir personne, et j'espérais pouvoir lui donner un peu de répit au milieu de toute cette solitude.

J'expliquais finalement à Zayn que je m'étais très rapidement habitué au fonctionnement de l'école et à mes élèves dont je connaissais désormais les points faibles et les qualitées de chacun d'entre eux. J'aimais beaucoup enseigner à Payne's school, c'était une école loin de la presse, des paillettes et de la compétition que représentait la danse à haut niveau. C'était une atmosphère à laquelle je m'étais habitué avec le temps y trouvant même une sorte de motivation, mais qui, après une bonne année en dehors des parquets de danse, me paraissait désormais déroutante et mauvaise. Il n'y avait peu d'amis, que des concurrents et surtout une pression constante, la vie dans la petite ville où se trouvait l'école était tellement plus simple et saine que je m'y sentais parfaitement à ma place.

La conversation dériva ensuite, d'abord autour de la danse avant de traverser divers sujets alors que les assiettes se vidaient et les verres se remplissaient de nouveau. Rapidement Zayn réapparu avec un plat de viande accompagné d'une ratatouille, ma bouteille de vin sous le bras. Le repas était délicieux, Perrie et Zayn de très bonne compagnie, et les verres se vidaient à vue d'oeil animant de plus en plus la conversation autour de rires et de débats en tout genre. Je me sentais extrêmement à l'aise avec mes hôtes, ils étaient vrais et francs, Perrie disait ce qu'elle pensait avec une certaine légèreté qui fait que l'on ne pouvait que bien le prendre, d'autant plus que ses propos n'étaient jamais méchants. Elle était entière et ses émotions se traduisaient sans problème par des sourires qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher, un rire franc et très communicatif et des yeux qui parlaient pour elle. C'était aussi une fille très intelligente, ce que j'avais tout de suite remarqué lorsqu'elle avait prit la parole en début de repas. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait et savait se faire comprendre, le côté pédagogue dont elle avait besoin dans son travail auprès de ses élèves était un trait de caractère naturel qu'elle employait dans ses conversations toujours très claires. Les débats se finissaient vite avec elle, forcé de constater qu'elle avait la plupart du temps raison, notamment grâce à sa manière d'apporter les arguments, elle nous convainquait à chaque fois nous laissant sans réponses. Tout ce qu'elle disait était toujours très intéressant, même après avoir bu, comme nous, plus de vin que de raison, et je comprenais que l'on devait réellement jamais s'ennuyer avec elle.

Zayn lui était la sympathie à l'état pur, son sourire de début de repas ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois alors qu'il regardait sa fiancée avec des yeux attendris. Il parlait beaucoup, monopolisant légèrement la conversation, ce qui ne dérangea personne, ravi d'écouter ses élucubrations sans réels sens depuis l'ouverture de la bouteille de vin, déjà bientôt terminée. Il semblait sans arrêt reconnaissant, nous chantant les louanges de la vie comme s'il n'avait jamais connu l'échec, tout en nous reservant allègrement de bonnes assiettes.

Après trois bonnes heures assis autour de la même table, à déguster les restes du crumble servi au dessert, Zayn eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller prendre nos cafés à l'extérieur, sur la balancelle qui trônait au beau milieu du petit jardin. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et l'air froid se fit rapidement sentir alors que Perrie nous rejoignait quelques minutes plus tard, trois tasses dans les mains et un plaid coincé sous le bras. Chacun récupéra sa tasse remerciant la jolie blonde qui s'asseya à son tour à côté de son fiancé alors que nous observions le ciel en silence entre deux gorgées de café.

Le calme et la sérénité de l'extérieur s'infiltraient petit à petit en nous, détendant chacun de nos muscles. Perrie soufflait quelques approbations face à la nuit étoilée tandis que Zayn fredonnait un air qui m'était inconnu, la tête en arrière déposée sur le dossier de la balancelle, les yeux fermés. Le froid environnant était anesthésié par les gorgées chaudes de café et la chaleur du plaid étendu sur nos jambes rendant le moment extrêmement agréable. Un sourire satisfait s'étendit malgré moi sur mes lèvres, appréciant le calme auquel je ne prêtait que rarement attention, alors que j'étendais mes jambes face à moi dans un soupir d'appréciation, que Zayn remarqua:

-C'est agréable n'est ce pas ? Je prenais jamais le temps de me poser avant, et Perrie m'a apprit à apprécier le calme et la nuit, commença t-il en déposant un bras autour des épaules de la jolie blonde. Maintenant je ne peux plus passer une journée sans profiter d'au moins cinq minutes de sérénité ici, ria t-il.

-C'est un bel endroit pour réfléchir en tout cas, personne ne prend plus le temps de se retrouver avec soi-même, moi encore moins.

-Et qu'est ce qui peut bien tourmenter un grand garçon comme toi ? Demanda Perrie taquine.

-Oh, pas grand chose, l'école, mon chat, la danse, mes élèves, tout ce qui a de l'importance. Et vous, à quoi vous pensez en venant là chaque soir?

-Je veux une augmentation, commença Perrie en souriant aux étoiles, et un chien.

-Moi un enfant, soupira Zayn en lançant un regard lourd de sens à sa fiancée qui lui renvoya un sourire innocent. Malheureusement pour ça il faut être deux, Spidy à besoin de González.

-Spidy et González sont la même personne Zayn, rectifia Perrie amusée.

-Peut importe le message est le même, de toute façon tu ne résisteras pas indéfiniment à mon charme.

-Je serais toi je me déciderais vite Perrie avant qu'Alice ne prenne ta place, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'œil complice à Zayn sous le regard perdu de sa fiancée.

-Alice ?

-Oui, c'est une très très jolie élève de Zayn à l'école, elle lui a avoué son amour jeudi dans une lettre très mignonne, peut être que le fait qu'elle n'a que 5 ans te laisses encore tes chances, mais, cela dit, ne prends pas trop de risques.

-C'est adorable, intervint la blonde d'une voix mielleuse tout à fait sincère, observant Zayn d'un regard amoureux, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je lui ai expliqué que malheureusement j'avais une très jolie fiancée qui rêvait de me faire un enfant et que je ne pouvais pas rater cette chance.

-Oh, tu me la présenteras alors, lança la blonde d'un air moqueur.

Ceux-ci débattirent encore de longues minutes, le sourire aux lèvres sachant pertinemment que chacun resterait sur ses convictions. Cette discussion devait être récurrente dans le petit couple, me faisant espérer malgré moi que Zayn obtiendrait gain de cause, connaissant parfaitement son amour pour les enfants et sa pédagogie à laquelle j'avais été témoin pendant ses cours à l'école. Il avait cette façon de s'occuper des enfants, comprenant parfaitement comment leurs petits cerveaux fonctionnaient, s'en faisant de grands amis à chaque fois. N'importe quel enfant serait extrêmement chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Zayn en tant que père.


	9. Chapitre 8:

-C'est ça, garde la position, voilà, conseillais-je élevant la voix au dessus de la musique résonnant dans la pièce.

Mon élève virevoltait à travers la salle depuis une bonne heure maintenant, sans montrer une seule preuve de fatigue. Son visage concentré, fermé, au même titre que ses yeux légèrement plissés n'abordait aucune émotions autre que la concentration. Seul ses cheveux volants au rythme de ses mouvements semblaient vivant au milieu de cet ensemble de muscles tendus et précis.

La musique s'arrêta finalement laissant le calme habituel s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de notre peau tandis que Louis se replaçait silencieusement au centre de la pièce achevant sa chorégraphie avec grâce. Il garda ses bras en position devant son corps frêle et tendu sur de grandes pointes de pieds avant de relever le visage. Il ouvrit ses yeux dans un papillonnement de cils vertigineux m'offrant un sourire étincelant, fier de lui, et courut dans mes bras grands ouverts pour lui. Il venait de réussir pour la première fois un enchaînement parfait de toute la chorégraphie mise en place depuis le début de nos entraînements.

Je fus tout d'abord surpris par la légèreté de notre étreinte, Louis n'avait pas hésité une seconde comme si le geste avait été naturel, malgré la timidité maladive de mon élève. Rapidement, la sensation du corps chaud contre moi élimina toutes pensées constructives de mon esprit alors que je ne pouvais plus que remarquer à quel point ce petit corps frêle semblait avoir été conçu spécialement pour être fondu au milieu de mes bras. Sa petite tête logeait parfaitement dans mon cou laissant son front légèrement transpirant reposer idéalement sur mon épaule alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration convenable après cette heure d'entraînement. Sa cage thoracique affolée frôlait régulièrement le haut de mon abdomen sous le rythme de sa respiration, alors que son souffle chaud s'étalait dans mon cou sous la forme de frissons délicieux. Celui-ci se retira finalement de mes bras, timidement, au moment où je commençais à lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas plonger mon nez dans ses doux cheveux pour en découvrir l'odeur.

Je restais interdit pendant un moment, repensant seulement à quel point cette étreinte n'avait pas eu sur moi l'effet qu'elle aurait dû avoir, tandis que Louis tanguait d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas dû apprécier la sensation de mes doigts s'enroulant parfaitement autour des hanches délicates de Louis, ni la sensation délicieuse de ses longs cils frôlant la peau de mes épaules ou encore ses petits bras difficilement enroulés autour de mon dos. J'aurais dû être fier de mon élève et de son évolution et non de son corps serré contre le mien.

-C'est-c'est un début, commença Louis, on v-va pouvoir passer à un niveau supérieur maintenant.

-Hey, dis-je en pressant légèrement son avant bras pour attirer son attention, c'est déjà très bien ce que tu viens d'exécuter, tu as le droit d'être fier de toi, terminais-je en ne récoltant qu'une grimace de mon élève.

Je le regardais hésitant un premier temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une grimace de douleur lié à la légère pression affligé à son biceps ce qui me fis instinctivement froncer les sourcils.

-Tu as mal, demandais-je en approchant ma main de sa manche près à la relever.

-Oui, juste des courbatures c'est rien, on travail beaucoup ces derniers jours, dit-il retirant vivement son bras de mon emprise.

Je le regarda suspicieux un moment me remémorant sans problème la tâche violacée qui s'était étendue autour de son œil gauche pendant plusieurs jours, événement qui semblait avoir un lien direct avec cette toute nouvelle douleur.

-Ça tombe bien il doit y avoir de la crème spéciale dans l'infirmerie improvisé de Niall, et puis tu as bien mérité une pause, suis-moi, dis-je en lui attrapant la main, le tirant à ma suite, l'empêchant de se défiler.

Nous traversions rapidement les grands couloirs froids et familier de l'école tandis que je me délectais de la sensation de la petite main moite de mon élève bien enfermé au milieu de la mienne indéniablement plus grande. Il traînait des pieds en bougonnant des paroles qui n'atteignèrent pas mes oreilles jusqu'à notre arrivé devant la petite salle. Après quelques coups à la porte, un Niall à moitié endormi nous ouvrit, se grattant l'arrière de la tête dans un geste nonchalant avant de réclamer, grognon, la raison de notre venue.

-Tu as encore fait une sieste sur les lits de l'infirmerie au lieu de bosser comme tout le monde ici ?

-Faut bien que quelqu'un s'en serve, bon, pour quelle raison obscure avez vous jugez bon de déranger mon sommeil ?

-On voudrait ta crème pour les courbatures, si tu en as encore ?

Le petit Irlandais poussa un grognement avant d'ouvrir entièrement la porte et de se décaler, nous laissant entrer. Il fit un signe de la main au hasard vers l'un des nombreux placards de la pièce et se dirigea en baillant vers l'arrière salle, nous informant de ne pas compter sur son aide tant que personne n'avait au moins une jambe entière à se faire recoudre. Sur ce, il s'enferma avec les deux lits présents dans l'arrière salle, nous laissant seul au milieu de la pièce.

-Bon, assis-toi là dessus, dis-je à Louis le laissant s'installer sur le bord du bureau tandis que je cherchais la fameuse crème au fond des tiroirs.

-C'est vraiment pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire Harry, c'est que des courbatures. En plus on dérange Niall, viens on va retourner s'entraîner c'est le meilleur remède contre les courbatures, dit-il essayant de se relever pour partir avant que je ne le retienne de deux mains plaquées sur les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Louis ? Soufflais-je plus pour moi même qu'en tant que vrai question, avant de déboucher le tube que je venais de trouver.

Louis me regarda un moment, sans bouger, attendant sans doute que je finisse par laisser tomber, bien que son attitude suspicieuse me poussait d'autant plus à poursuivre mon plan. Je leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa délicatement son poignet gauche avant de relever la manche cachant le bras que je lui avait pressé plus tôt dans la salle de danse, révélant, sur une grande partie de son biceps, un hématome impressionnant. Un mélange nuancé de bleu et de violet tâchetait son bras faisant ressortir étrangement ses veines, me laissant grimacer. J'effleurais la blessure du bout de l'index en soufflant alors que Louis ne fit plus un geste, se contentant de baisser les yeux interdit. Il savait bien sûr que je n'étais pas dupe, que son histoire de courbatures n'avait pas prit mais il espérait sûrement que je rentrerais dans le jeu et laisserais tomber.

Je ne rajouta pas un mot comprenant que Louis avait besoin de silence et décida de simplement échanger ma crème actuelle contre une crème à base d'anti-inflammatoires, en remerciant silencieusement Niall de tout son attirail inutile réuni dans cette pièce. J'en plaça une partie sur mes doigts avant d'en étaler une bonne dose sur le bras de mon élève grimaçant, tâchant d'être le plus délicat possible. La blessure faisait peur à voir mais je m'inquiétais d'autant plus au sujet de l'attitude de Louis. Il restait muet, les yeux rivés sur le sol sans la moindre once d'émotion complètement renfermé sur lui même. Je soufflais d'inconfort et plaça mon index sous son menton pour attirer son regard, je lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant espérant lui donner un peu de courage et posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

-As tu d'autres marques comme celle-là?

Je ne fus bien sur pas étonné de recevoir aucune réponses, le sujet était délicat, et Louis était très loin d'être à l'aise avec les confidences ou toute forme d'aveu.

-Je ne te demanderais rien sur l'origine de ces marques Louis, bien que, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement je pense déjà connaitre la réponse, dis-je dans un rire amer, quoi qu'il en soit ce ne sont pas mes affaires, laisses moi juste te soigner, tu ne dois pas te sentir honteux, pas avec moi.

Il m'offrit un sourire bancale et peu convaincu avant de doucement retirer son haut, le visage rouge et les yeux perdus, expression qui s'intensifia lorsque je ne pu retenir mon sifflement de surprise, pour lequel je m'excusais immédiatement. Le torse et les bras de Louis étaient tuméfiés de marques violacées toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres me faisant enfin comprendre la gravité de la situation. Ce gosse avait de réels problèmes et je ne pu retenir la boule amer qui avait prit place dans ma gorge en réalisant que ce soir, comme chaque soirs, Louis rentrera chez lui avec pour seul compagnie son beau-père, qui ne se gênerait pas pour reprendre ses activités à la moindre occasion.

Louis du sentir mon malaise car son regard se planta dans le sol et la rougeur de ses joues redoubla d'intensité, me faisant réaliser que cela faisait un moment maintenant que je le fixait sans un bruit d'un regard rempli de pitié qu'il devait sûrement détester. Je ne rajoutais pas un mot de plus pour autant et réapliqua de la crème sur le bout de mes doigts, déglutissant à la vue de ses marques de plus en plus foncées. Je lâcha un léger soupir pour me donner de la contenance et étala généreusement la crème sur le torse de Louis où trônait la plus importante des contusions. Son cœur battait à un rythme rapide sous mes doigts glissants sur sa peau douce et chaude alors que je relevais la tête vers mon élève. Il se tenait parfaitement droit sur le bureau faisant ressortir sa carrure de danseur alors que ses fins doigts étaient enroulés autour du bord du bureau pour se maintenir en place. Ses yeux suivaient avec attention le moindre mouvement de ma main sur son torse alors que ses joues n'avaient sûrement jamais été aussi rouges. Ses longs cheveux reposaient en bataille sur son front transpirant légèrement, cachant par endroit ses sourcils froncés comme à leurs habitude.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non, souffla Louis du bout des lèvres encore perdu dans ce qui semble être le fin fond de ses pensées.

Je souriait à son air perdu avant de reporter mon attention sur mon activité. La crème pénétrait rapidement me laissant soigner les ecchymoses suivantes, moins impressionnantes mais toujours sûrement très douloureuses. Elles s'étalaient sur tout le buste de Louis me faisait déglutir à la vue de son petit ventre s'échappant malgré lui du collant trop serré que portait mon élève. Celui-ci était surmonté d'une seule et unique ligne d'abdominaux encore en formation à la limite de ses pectoraux laissant deviner les muscles qui se tiendront au même endroits dans quelques années, à maturité de son corps d'adolescent. Sa peau était douce et claire, comme laiteuse, laissant mes doigts s'échapper un peu plus loin que nécessaire désireux de découvrir un peu plus de cette étendue délicate. Une lignée de frissons presque imperceptibles naissaient sur le torse de Louis suivant le mouvement de mes doigts me faisant sourire malgré moi.

Rapidement, chacune des impressionnantes tâches bleutées avaient été recouvertes, laissant Louis remettre son haut dans le plus grand des silence. Il n'avait pas quitté son regard perdu un seule fois et triturait désormais le bas de son tee-shirt, le tirant nerveusement comme pour faire passer le temps avant que l'un de nous ne se décide à prendre la parole.

-Tu n'as rien aux jambes? tentais-je, désireux de soulager au mieux les maux que devaient sans aucun doute causer toutes ses ecchymoses.

-Non, il ne faut pas toucher aux endroits qui se voient, et comme mon beau père est persuadé que je danse en tutu, dit-il en riant amèrement du désintérêt flagrant que portait son beau père à sa danse, il ne touche pas à mes jambes.

-Oh, dis-je sans trop savoir comment agir face à sa franchise m'étant attendu à ce qu'il évite une nouvelle fois le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais garder ça avec toi et t'en mettre deux fois par jour.

Je lui tendis alors le tube de crème qu'il accepta volontier, sans pour autant soutenir mon regard, laissant le sien une nouvelle fois vissé au sol.

-Et, tu sais, si jamais il, enfin, commençais-je hésitant avant de me reprendre en soufflant un coup pour me donner du courage, tu n'as pas à endurer ça, si jamais il lui reprendrait l'idée de lever la main sur toi, ma maison t'es grande ouverte. Et sûrement celle de Liam, Niall ou Zayn aussi s'ils savaient ce que tu endures, tu n'es pas tout seul pour une fois, alors promet moi de compter sur nous. Je vais te donner mon numéro, s'il lève la main sur toi encore une fois je veux que tu me préviennes je passerais te chercher, peu importe l'heure.

-C'est très gentil, mais ce sont mes problèmes, je refuses de me décharger sur qui que ce soit et de vous impliquez dans mes histoires. J'ai vécu la moitié de ma vie comme ça, je sais le supporter.

-Il a toujours été aussi violent? Osais-je alors que Louis baissa immédiatement la tête.

-Non, c'est plutôt récent les coups, avant s'était seulement des insultes et de la haine sans arrêt, quand ça a fini par ne plus avoir d'impact sur moi il a commencé à frapper.

-Depuis quand?

-Trois, quatre mois à peu près.

Je grimaça, trois mois était déjà beaucoup trop. Quand je vois l'état actuel de son buste, les ecchymoses plus récentes et les bleus précédents devenus jaunâtres en perdant de leurs intensités, je ne peux qu'imaginer la violence des coups.

-Peu importe que tu te crois habitué à ça ou n'importe quelle autre connerie que tu peux imaginer pour excuser ça, maintenant que je suis au courant c'est devenu mon affaire, alors je veux être prévenu dès qu'il émet seulement l'hypothèse de te frapper.

Un grognement plaintif de mon élève fut la seule réponse à laquelle j'eu droit, me faisant même me demander ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, mais je décidais de le prendre comme un 'oui'.

-Promets-le moi.

-C'est promis, dit-il en jetant les yeux au ciel visiblement agacé.

-Je suis sérieux Louis.

-Très bien alors attends-toi à recevoir beaucoup de messages, tu vas même peut-être finir par me déclarer colocataire sur tes impôts, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Je ne trouves pas ça très drôle Louis.

-Moi non plus, je m'assures juste que tu sois pleinement conscient de ce dans quoi tu t'engages.

-C'est noté, envoie-moi un message tous les soirs si besoin, peut m'importe je passerais te sortir de cette maison de fous.

Nouveau grognement puis Louis fit demi tour et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Pourquoi refusait-il tellement d'être aidé?

-Bon, le cours va commencer, tu me rejoins dans la salle ?   
Demandais-je finalement en voyant mon élève déjà loin dans le couloir face à moi.

Louis leva un pouce vers le haut sans même me jeter un regard et poursuivi sa course jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement pour récupérer ses affaires. Je souffla un moment, me remettant de mes émotions avant de commencer à ranger le matériel qui avait été sorti, sachant pertinemment que je ne les rangeais sûrement pas dans le bon tiroir, au risque d'énerver le petit blondinet qui dormait à côté.

Cela faisait donc environ quatre mois que mon élève subissait toute cette violence sans jamais rien dire uniquement pour protéger l'innocence de sa propre mère, je ne savais dire s'il s'agissait d'un acte héroïque ou affreusement stupide. A en juger par les quelques marques que j'ai pu voir il semblerait que ce soit récurent et plutôt violent, ma responsabilité en tant que témoin est d'agir, et ce, au mieux pour Louis, ce qui rendait la tâche d'autant plus difficile. Je ne pouvais pas dénoncer son beau-père au risque de créer de nouveaux problèmes à Louis et sa mère qui ont besoin de l'argent de cette homme pour vivre. Le mieux que je pouvais faire pour le moment était de m'assurer que Louis soit exposé le moins possible à son beau-père.

Je quitta la pièce à mon tour après y avoir remit de l'ordre et me dirigea directement vers ma salle de danse tout en refaisant mon chignon qui tombait maintenant au milieu de mon crâne laissant s'échapper de nombreuses mèches.

La plupart des filles étaient déjà en places au barres à mon arrivée dans la salle, s'étirant en suivant le planning personnel que je leurs avait fait. Elles avaient déjà montrées quelques signes encourageant d'amélioration depuis mon arrivée, me laissant penser que malgré tout je pouvais sûrement être un bon professeur, ce qui m'apporta du baume au coeur. Une véritable petite routine s'était déjà installée dans mon cours, la première demi-heure était consacrée aux entraînements que chacuns faisaient sans mon aide, suivant seulement le planning à leurs noms qui leurs étaient distribués à chaque début de semaines. Cela permettait aussi aux filles qui arrivaient en avance de commencer leurs entrainements, que je sois là ou non.

Je m'installais donc sur les grands bancs de bois du fond de la salle, observant chacune de mes élèves avec grande attention. Aujourd'hui je mettrais des élèves en duo pour leur faire travailler leurs difficultées, mais ces groupes demandaient encore à être formés, ce qui expliquait mon analyse de leurs entrainements en ce début de cours. Camille manquait encore de souplesse, elle se retrouverait donc avec Ange, qui elle possède une souplesse impressionnante qui peut d'ailleurs lui jouer des tours. Elle relâche trop son dos, tandis que celui de Camille est parfaitement tenu, elles auraient pas mal de choses à s'apporter en duo. Pareillement du côté de Léa et Ambre, l'une est trop vive et sportive dans ses gestes qui gagneraient à se montrer plus doux tandis que l'autre n'ose au contraire pas toujours se laisser aller et semble se retenir cosntamment.

Une fois l'échauffement arrivé à sa fin mes groupes n'étaient toujours pas entièrement constitués, la tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévu après avoir formé les duos les plus évidents. Je relia alors un peu au hasard les six derniers noms de la fiche et alla me placer au centre de la pièce une fois tous les élèves assis au sol et attentifs. Je leur dicta le but de l'exercice d'aujourd'hui ainsi que les groupes confectionnés en les laissant imaginer une chorégraphie qui mettrait en valeur les "défauts" ou difficultés que je leurs avait trouvés, afin de les corriger. Je passa donc dans chaque groupe leur annoncer sur quels éléments ils devaient accentuer leur chorégraphie, soufflant au moment d'arriver aux trois derniers groupes, formés au hasard. Je les fit se rassembler, les prenant à part pour annoncer une consigne légèrement différente.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas trouvé de complémentarité entre vous, les groupes ont étés choisis plutôt au hasard pour être tout à fait honnête. Comme vous ne vous complété pas spécialement l'exercice n'aura pas un grand impact alors je préfère travailler votre point de vue critique. Vous allez chacun devoir remarquer la principale difficultée de votre partenaire et tenter de la mettre en avant en lui créant vous même une chorégraphie, vous présenterez donc un solo, c'est la seule différence avec le reste des groupes, cela vous pose un problème?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête me signifiant leur accord alors que je leur indiquait que leurs chorégraphies ne dureraient que trois minutes, à la différence des autres qui devait en faire six, en vu du travail supplémentaire qu'ils avaient. Je jeta un regard à Louis au moment de partir, que j'avais placé avec Amélie, une des filles les plus indulgentes du groupe avec lui, en espérant que tout se passerait bien. Il est vrai que depuis l'affaire du tuyau d'arrosage et le renvoie d'une semaine des filles concernées Louis avait cessé d'être une cible constante pour les élèves qui se contentaient maintenant de l'ignorer, bien que ça ne soit pas nécessairement mieux Louis semblait rassuré.

Je l'observa alors se placer dans le fond de la salle avec Amélie, il triturait le bas de ses manches en observant le sol alors qu'elle attrapait sa fiche d'échauffement. Elle observa sûrement sur quoi j'avais insisté dans sa routine afin d'y découvrir son point faible, avant de donner la sienne à Louis en disant quelques mots que je n'entendais pas. Elle lui pointa du doigts deux trois trucs sur sa propre feuille et commença un saut sous le regard de Louis. Le défaut d'Amélie était le manque d'équilibre, notamment à la réception des sauts, je crois que c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à Louis qui se contentait de devenir de plus en plus rouge à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Elle secoua des épaules en souriant face au mutisme de Louis qui étonnamment ne semblait pas l'ennuyer et reprit la parole. Cette fois à en juger par la gêne de Louis qui venait de redoubler et le regard interrogateur d'Amélie je pu deviner qu'elle lui avait posé une question. Mon élève finit par répondre en observant le sol comme s'il était son interlocuteur et Amélie lui fit de grands gestes vers le parquet face à elle comme si elle attendait une démonstration. Louis ouvrit de gros yeux et releva instinctivement la tête vers moi, cherchant mon regard comme pour que je vienne le sauver, alors que je détourna le mien juste à temps, feignant d'être très intéressé par le groupe de Laura et Olivia.

Ce gosse devait apprendre à vaincre sa timidité, Amélie semblait se montrer gentille avec lui, pour une fois que quelqu'un lui montrait un minimum d'intérêt dans ce groupe il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Je décida d'ailleurs de ne plus l'observer, le laissant se débrouiller seul, reprenant mon rôle de professeur en slalomant entre les groupes et soufflant quelques conseils par-ci par-là. Les filles semblaient prendre très à coeur l'exercice terminant leurs chorégraphies dans un temps reccord, moi qui pensait devoir prendre sur deux séances pour faire passer tout le monde il semblerait que ça ne soit même pas nécessaire. En à peine quarante minutes d'exercice nous nous retrouvions, tout le groupe, assis sur les bancs à côté de leurs coéquipiers de la journée à attendre de connaitre l'ordre des groupes.

-Bien, pour une fois on va faire simple vous allez passer dans votre ordre de place sur le banc, on commence par Camille et Ange, vous êtes les plus à gauche, puis les voisins de droite des participants considèrent que leur tour vient après, j'ai été clair?

Un brouhaha de confirmation suivit ma question alors que les deux premières élèves se plaçaient déjà au milieu de la salle prête à présenter leur travaille.

-Les filles, ne dites pas sur quelles difficultées vous avez focalisé votre chorégraphie, les autres vont devoir deviner, on verra alors si le travail a été réussi.

Pour seule réponse Camille hocha la tête tandis qu'Ange branchait son portable à l'enceinte, préparant la musique sur laquelle elles s'étaient entraînées, que je démarrais une fois les deux bien en place. S'en suivit une suite longue de présentations toutes, je dois l'avouer, plutôt réussie jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Je laissa passer Alice l'unique élève à ne pas encore avoir montré sa chorégraphie qui lui avait été concoctée par Jeanne, dépassant de quelques minutes sur mon horaire de fin de cours. Le plus étonnant fut qu'aucun des élèves ne s'en plaignait, se prêtant même au jeu une fois la démonstration d'Alice terminé à essayer de deviner son point faible, ses pointes trop fragiles.

L'ambiance du cours avait relativement changé ses derniers temps, les filles étaient moins centrées sur elles-mêmes et faisaient des efforts pour se montrer agréable, même le passage de Louis s'était bien passé. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques ricanements inévitables lorsqu'il avait débuté ses pirouettes les yeux fermées, certaines espérant même sûrement qu'il fonce dans le mur sans s'en rendre compte. Personne n'avait prit la parole non plus au moment de deviner l'axe de la chorégraphie, bien qu'il était évident qu'Amélie s'était focalisée sur la hauteur de sauts de Louis, mais l'ignorance est sans doute meilleur que la moquerie?

Je rassembla mes feuilles alors que les dernières élèves quittaient la salle pour rejoindre les vestiaires après avoir discutés un moment autour de leurs bouteilles d'eau, et les rangeaient dans le porte-vue du groupe qui ne quittait jamais ma salle. J'étais très ordonné et notait religieusement chaque éléments sur le groupe, leur évolution, les petits défauts de chacuns ainsi que les quelques idées d'exercices qui me venait pour les jours suivants, un vrai journal de bord. L'enseignement n'avait véritablement rien à voir avec la danse, moi qui au cours de ma carrière avait toujours été désordonné au possible, je n'avais aucun suivi, désormais je ne pouvais me passer de mes petits crayons et de mon code couleur. Cela ferait sans aucun doutes ricaner mes agents de l'époque.

-Je suis prêt, m'informait Louis en passant le haut de son corps à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je lui souri, récupéra mon sac et quitta la pièce avant de la fermer à clé.

-C'est très gentil de me ramener tous les soirs, mais je suis toujours rentré à pied tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu as autre chose à faire.

-Bien sûr, j'y penserais, dis-je d'une voix ironique.

Louis souleva seulement les épaules comme pour confirmer que de toute façon ça lui était égal et poursuivit sa marche à mes côtés. Le pauvre gosse était rempli de sueur et sa mèche habituellement volatile collait désormais sous la forme d'une grosse barre au milieu de son front. Peut-être que l'on avait encore exagéré sur le nombre d'heures d'entrainements du jour, mais c'était plus fort que moi, plus Louis s'améliorait plus je voulais le faire travailler pour peaufiner les derniers détails, et comme il ne se plaint jamais je ne me rend pas spécialement compte que je le pousse. Je vais devoir créer un planning des heures d'entrainements de Louis en plus des heures de cours à respecter pour ne pas le pousser au surmenage, une nouvelle preuve de ma dépendance ridicule à l'organisation et aux petits plannings de couleur.

-Aller monte, fais pas l'imbécile, dis-je à Louis qui venait de dépasser la voiture sur le parking, comme s'il comptait rentrer à pied.

-Comme tu veux, mais je vais finir par prendre l'habitude.

-Tant mieux, concluais-je en fermant ma portière à mon tour, Louis était déjà attaché et laissait son front s'aplatir contre la fenêtre alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil.

Je ne perdit pas une seconde et quitta le parking avant que mon élève ne s'endorme, chaque fois je parvenais à arriver de justesse à destination juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de morphée. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que dormir était sûrement la première chose qu'il faisait en rentrant chez lui chaque soir, ce qui me fit grimacer malgré moi, j'espère qu'il prenait au moins le temps de prendre sa douche. En général je m'arrange pour lui apporter un tupperware à réchauffer ou une salade toute prête pour qu'il mange juste avant le cours, qu'il n'ait pas à faire ça chez lui, mais cette fois la salade était restée dans mon sac, notre entraînement privé s'étant trop éternisé.

-J'ai ta salade si tu veux, proposais-je en le sortant de sa phase de demi sommeil.

-Harry, grogna t-il, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me couver comme ça, je suis assez grand pour me faire à manger en rentrant chez moi.

-Peu importe, lançais-je en jetant mon bras sur la plage arrière pour attraper mon sac que je mis sur les genoux de Louis, sers-toi.

Mon élève grogna avant de me remercier malgré tout une fois la salade sous les yeux et son ventre grognant d'appétit, ce qui me fit rire. Il mangea de bon coeur soufflant des grognements de contentement me faisant me demander depuis quand est-ce que ce gosse n'avait pas mangé pour être autant affamé. Il engloutit la salade en à peine cinq minutes avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre le haut du siège, une mine ravie sur le visage. Je ne fis aucun commentaire me contentant de retenir le sourire niais qui forçait le barrage de mes lèvres, ce gosse était définitivement adorable.


	10. Chapitre 9:

Je grogne, m'étire et tourne dans mon lit en relevant la couette avant de me faire couper par un miaulement de protestation. J'ouvre un œil en soupirant aux rayons de soleils agressant ma rétine et voit une petite tête rousse sortir de la couette que je venais de déplacer avant de bailler et s'allonger sur l'oreiller en face du mien. Je n'ai jamais vu un chat avec un si mauvais caractère, s'il pouvait m'engueuler il passerait sûrement ses journées à le faire. Je grogne une nouvelle fois avant de tourner la tête vers mon réveille qui indique déjà huit heures. Je souffle en me replaçant correctement sous la couette pour les cinq dernières minutes que je m'octroie de sommeil et lève tout juste assez mon bras pour taquiner la tête endormie d'Azraël qui ne perd pas une seconde pour ronronner en patinant des pattes. Je referme les yeux, sachant pertinemment que mon réveil était réglé pour sonner à 8h10, me laissant prendre le risque de me rendormir sans pour autant finir en retard. Mon esprit dérive vite sur des pensées floues autour d'un tas de plumes blanche dans lesquels je rêverais de rouler dans tous les sens et une armée de chaton sauvage sûrement provoqué par le ronronnement continue d'Azraël dans mon oreille.

Le sommeil n'a malgré tout pas entièrement prit possession de mon corps et de mon esprit lorsque le réveil sonne, me faisant une nouvelle fois soupirer, le temps passe vraiment trop vite le matin. Je sors du lit et enfile un simple bas de jogging par dessus mon boxer et commence à quitter la pièce malgré les plaintes d'Azraël qui finit simplement par me suivre à travers le couloir. Comme chaque matin je lui rempli sa gamelle de croquettes en attendant que l'eau de mon thé chauffe et m'installe devant la télé du salon, regardant les infos tout en prenant mon petit déjeuner, constitué d'un croissant industriel fade et de mon thé à la menthe. Je prévisualise comme toujours le planning de ma journée, soufflant en réalisant que je n'ai que deux cours, encore une fois je vais passer ma journée à regarder Niall s'empiffrer. Je l'aurait récemment passer à entraîner Louis, -aux côtés de l'Irlandais affamé parce que je ne peux pas me passer de lui malgré tout-, mais il n'était pas venu hier sans donner de nouvelles, alors je ne savais pas s'il se déplacerait aujourd'hui.

Étrangement, ou plutôt bien évidemment, j'ai passé la mâtiné à m'inquiéter pour lui tandis que Niall me répétait qu'il était sûrement seulement malade et que s'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment grave il m'aurait prévenu par messages comme je le lui avait demandé, mais je n'avais pas réussi à garder l'esprit tranquille. Evidemment je n'avais pas moi même son numéro puis qu'il ne s'était jamais servi du mien que je lui avait donné alors si je ne le voyait pas arriver aujourd'hui je crois que j'irais demander à Liam s'il ne l'a pas dans un de ses dossiers.

Je souffla en remarquant l'heure qui filait à toute vitesse pendant que je restait plongé bêtement dans mes pensées et avala d'une traite mon thé avant de filer à la douche. Azraël suivit le mouvement et retrouva sa place habituelle dans mon lit, l'oreiller à côté du mien, tandis que je rassemblais mes affaires pour aller dans la salle de bain adjacente. Comme prévu, l'eau chaude filant sur mon corps eu pour effet de me détendre instantanément, faisant s'envoler ma mauvaise humeur du matin, je devrais peut-être songé à prendre ma douche dès le réveil ça m'éviterait de râler pendant une demi-heure tout seul devant ma télé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je profita des dix minutes que je m'accordais quotidiennement sous la douche, prenant même le temps de laisser poser mon masque sur mes cheveux, prévoyant déjà les moqueries du blondinet irlandais lorsqu'il sentirait mon emblématique odeur de noix de coco dans les cheveux. Il avait du mal avec le principe de prendre soin de soi et de son apparence tout en ayant une paire de couilles entre les jambes, ça semblait être une attitude entièrement féminine selon lui, ce qui me faisait grincer des dents. Il ne m'avait jamais officiellement traité de filles à cause de mes cheveux longs, ma coque de téléphone rose ou le vernis qu'en de rare occasion j'étalais sur mes doigts, mais seulement car il savait que je le prendrais mal. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de le penser très fort et de faire même de lourd sous-entendus.

Je quitta la douche quelques minutes plus tard, enroulant mes cheveux et ma taille à l'intérieur de deux serviettes avant de me laver les dents. J'enfila ensuite rapidement mon jean skinny et ma chemise à motifs fluide avant de retirer la serviette qui retenait mes cheveux, les coiffants rapidement. Je les laissais toujours sécher à l'air pur, déjà parce que ça représentait un gain de temps et parce qu'ils rendaient toujours moche après avoir été séchés au sèche cheveux.

En quelques minutes j'étais donc déjà dans l'entrée, mon manteau en main, prêt à quitter l'appartement. Je jeta un au revoir à Azraël étant le genre de père poule qui parle à son chat et referma l'appartement à clé avant de me diriger vers les escaliers pestant sur cet ascenseur toujours en panne. La prochaine fois que je croiserais Monsieur Cazouti, mon concierge, je lui en demanderai des nouvelles, ça devenait compliqué en vivant au troisième étage.

J'arrivais finalement à ma voiture en une poignée de secondes, me débarrassa de mon épais manteau pour être plus à l'aise que je jeta sur la banquette arrière au niveau de mon sac et fit défiler les radios jusqu'à en trouver une qui me convienne, me laissant enfin démarrer. L'école ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes en voiture de chez moi, alors je n'avais que peu de temps libre devant moi avant de m'y retrouver enfermé pour la journée. Aujourd'hui je devais donner un cours à mes élèves du groupe 3 à dix heures puis reprendre seulement à 18 heures avec le groupe 5, la journée allait être très longue, peut être même que Niall en profitera pour m'apprendre une des nouvelles recettes qu'il met au point pendant ses heures -ou journées?- de pauses dans la cantine de l'école.

Je parvint à faire un créneau impeccable du premier coup, me garant pile entre la voiture de Zayn et celle de Liam, avant de quitter le parking d'un air triomphant. Aucune autre voitures que celles présentent dans le parking quasiment impraticable des employés n'étaient garées, me faisant comprendre qu'aucun élève n'était encore arrivé, mon cours serait sûrement le premier de la journée pour l'école.

Je verrouillais ma voiture après y avoir récupéré mes affaires et me dirigea directement vers la cafétéria du bâtiment pour y retrouver un blondinet Irlandais entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner comme chaque matins.

-Ah te voilà, regarde ce que je nous ai dégoté, un poulet entier, me saluait-il la bouche pleine en brandissant une cuisse de son repas alors qu'un filet de sauce lui dégoulinait du menton tandis que je refusais d'une mine dégoûtée. T'as tort, c'est une vrai friandise de dieu !

-Si dieu avait voulu que ce soit une friandise, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait créé les friandises ?

-Je sais pas, tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

-J'y penserais oui, bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un cours à donner.

-Ouais, à plus alors, lança t-il en replongeant la tête dans son plat alors que je quittais déjà la salle.

Je ne mis que quelque minutes à atteindre mon vestiaire après être passé devant ma salle, une petite partie des filles étaient déjà présentent dans la salle attendant assise par terre. Je m'occupais du groupe des plus jeunes aujourd'hui, autant dire que je faisais garderie.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même plus, riais-je en refermant la porte du vestiaire alors que Louis se remettait du sursaut que je lui avait causé en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était donc effectivement de retour aujourd'hui, entrain de se changer dans mon vestiaire pour son entraînement quotidien.

-Aïe, c'est nouveau ça, lâchais-je d'un ton faussement détaché en pointant du menton les nouvelles horribles taches bleutées sur son abdomen.

Il grogna et se tourna pour enfiler rapidement son tee-shirt de sport avant d'essayer de se faufiler pour atteindre la porte.

-Non non non, tu rêves, je croyais que tu devais me prévenir directement? Demandais-je alors que Louis restait muet, passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux me faisant souffler. Bon allez assieds-toi là je reviens tout de suite, précisais-je en quittant la pièce alors que Louis s'asseyait sur le petit banc de la salle.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde de peur qu'il profite de mon absence pour filer et entra dans ma salle de classe faisant face à une grande partie des élèves déjà présents.

-Bonjour les filles, commençais-je pour attirer l'attention des enfants, je vais mettre un peu plus de temps que prévu à arriver, vous voulez bien commencer à vous entraîner en discutant entre vous, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'eu pour réponse un amas de petit 'oui' me laissant quitter la salle aussi vite que j'y avais mis les pieds. Je poussa un dernier soupir encourageant une fois ma main de retour sur la porte des vestiaires et la poussa en essayant d'afficher un visage serein. Louis n'avait pas bougé, encerclant le banc de ses petites mains laissant légèrement blanchir ses jointures alors qu'il ne détachait pas son regard bleuté des rainures du carrelage sous nos pieds. Je me laissa tomber sans un mot à ses côtés, analysant son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque marque suspecte, que je ne trouva pas, sûrement bien dissimulées sous ses couches de vêtements.

-Bon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-C'est pas assez évident? ironisa mon élève.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi a t-il recommencé? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton absence d'hier? Et ne me mens pas, j'ai bien l'impression d'être ton seul allié dans cette histoire, alors ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'est et accepte mon aide, ça ne peut que te soulager.

Louis sembla se plonger instantanément dans ses pensées, sûrement tourmenter entre le choix de se laisser aller ou soutenir encore sur ses seules épaules un fardeaux aussi lourd. Il devait sûrement savoir qu'il pouvait me faire confiance et que se livrer lui serait bénéfique, mais il fallait pour cela passer au dessus de sa timidité et de sa peur de se confier. Je comprenais sans problème combien s'ouvrir à moi pouvait être difficile pour un gars comme lui qui se sentait déjà à longueur de journée misérable, il penserait sûrement se rendre encore plus ridicule en dévoilant ce qu'il subissait, mais j'aimerais lui faire comprendre au combien il est loin de la vérité. Je reconnais avoir été exaspéré par l'attitude de Louis les premiers jours, mais c'était bien avant de connaitre les côtés sombres de son histoire qui le rendent si fort, plus il se confie à moi et plus j'en apprend, plus je le trouve courageux.

-Il avait bu et s'était assoupi sur le canapé lorsque je suis rentré hier, commença t-il, j'ai dû le réveiller en claquant la porte trop fort ou en montant les escaliers puisqu'il n'a pas perdu une seconde pour me rejoindre et me reprocher son réveil. S'en est suivi les coups habituels, je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment, j'attendais seulement que ça passe, en générale je m'arrange pour être qu'à demi conscient dans ses moments là, dans ma bulle en quelque sorte. Je ne sais même pas vraiment combien de temps cela à duré, mais en général il reste moins longtemps lorsqu'il est alcoolisé, peut être trop embrumé par l'alcool pour s'en rendre compte, ou alors il est moins maître de ses gestes et trouves ça moins drôle, comme s'il profitait moins. Toujours est-il qu'il a quitté la pièce en disant qu'il viendrait se rattraper plus tard, et m'a laissé au sol avant de verrouiller la porte de ma chambre. Il fait toujours ça pour s'assurer que je ne fuis pas et l'attende bien sagement jusqu'à ce que l'envie lui vienne de poursuivre sa punition. Quelques fois j'entends seulement le verrou se rouvrir de l'extérieur, sans qu'il n'entre, me libérant sans même un mot. C'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin, il n'a pas daigné m'ouvrir de toute la journée le lendemain, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu venir, et en me réveillant ce matin j'ai simplement trouvé ma porte déverrouillée. Il avait sûrement déjà oublié pourquoi j'étais enfermé.

-Il t'as enfermé plus d'une journée dans ta chambre sans aucun moyen de te nourrir? Demandais-je à la fois désireux de ne pas revenir sur la partie de la confrontation qui m'a retourné l'estomac, à la fois sûrement encore plus dérangé par la découverte de cette nouvelle information.

-Çà arrive malheureusement plus souvent que cela ne devrais, je l'entend parfois en pleine journée venir verrouiller ma porte sans la moindre raison ou bien je me réveille le matin en découvrant que je suis enfermé, il me rouvre en général un à deux jours plus tard, au gré de son humeur. Il a toujours fait cela le week-end jusque là pour s'assurer que personne ne remarque mon absence, mais hier il a sûrement dû oublier que j'y étais encore.

Aucune émotion ne traversais le visage de Louis, comme s'il me racontait la nouvelle recette qu'il a mit au point ou n'importe quelle anecdote inutile, alors qu'il dépeignait des horreurs qui m'obligeaient à me retenir pour ne pas déverser mon petit-déjeuner de ce matin sur le sol.

-C'est arrivé ce week-end aussi n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu as dévoré la salade que je t'ai donné dans la voiture lundi soir comme si tu n'avais pas mangé depuis trois semaines?

Louis se contenta d'opiner de la tête, balançant ses jambes dans le vide comme un gamin qui avouait une bêtise, ce qui m'asséna le coup de grâce alors qu'un minuscule et presque inaudible soupir de haine traversais mes lèvres. Je crois que si je croise un jour le chemin de cet homme je ne pourrais jamais me retenir de lui sauter dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Bien, tu as pris le temps de manger ce matin?

De nouveau un simple hochement de tête m'avoua qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je voulais seulement danser pour me défouler.

-Avec aucune nourriture dans le ventre depuis deux jours, bien sûr, Niall est en cuisine entrain de manger du poulet je crois, c'est pas vraiment l'heure mais il t'en passeras volontier, ou même si tu lui demandes il serait ravi de te faire à manger, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce gars semble vouloir engraisser tout le monde, riais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère ne recevant qu'un simple pouffement quasi inexistant de la part de mon élève. Et on discutera de la situation tout à l'heure, j'aimerais que tu évites de retourner chez toi tant que tu y es seul avec ton beau-père.

-Oh, et je vais dormir dans la rue alors?

-Bien sur que non, on trouveras quelque chose, en attendant tu viendras chez moi ce soir, puis on trouvera une solution. Et je ne veux aucun refus, ajoutais-je alors qu'il ouvrait seulement la bouche pour refuser, le laissant grogner dans son coin avant d'accepter. Allez, vas rejoindre Niall, concluais-je en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, le faisant quitter le vestiaire avec moi.

-Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille alors que nous atteignions ma salle, ou je me rendis. Il lâcha un sourire gêné et poursuivi son chemin sans se retourner ce qui me fis rire. Je vois que ça travailles dur ici, ajoutais-je à l'intention de mes élèves dont la plupart étaient allongées sur le ventre, battant des jambes tout en racontant leurs petites vies de gamine de cinq ans.

Elles se relevèrent toutes dans la seconde, mimant un semblant d'exercice, un air sérieux gravé sur le visage comme si elles n'avaient rien fait d'autre depuis mon départ.

-Bon, si vous voulez parler, on vas parler, ajoutais-je en m'asseyant au milieu de la salle alors qu'elles suivirent toutes mon mouvement formant bientôt un semblant de ronde.

Si je devais faire garderie j'allais le faire jusqu'au bout, après tout elles ont sûrement aussi peu envie de danser que je n'ai envie de les coacher.

-Emilie? demandais-je en attirant l'attention de la petite blonde au yeux bleu dont les boucles de ses deux parfaites couettes, sûrement faites par maman, pendaient juste au dessus de ses épaules. Elle retira son pouce d'entre ses lèvres comme pour confirmer que j'avais toute son attention et attendit ma question les sourcils froncés. Alors raconte nous, c'est quoi ton rêve?

-Je veux me marier avec Tom, mais quand je lui ai demandé il s'est mit à pleurer, grimace t-elle.

-Et qui est Tom?

-Mon voisin, il vient jouer dans mon jardin des fois, ma maman elle veut pas que je lui fasse des bisous sur la joue parce que à chaque fois il me tire les cheveux après, mais c'est mon amoureux, c'est lui qui l'a dit.

Je lui sourit gentiment, avant de poursuivre la conversation alors que ma petite voix intérieur poussait des injures incessantes en se tapant la tête contre les murs - murs qui doivent d'ailleurs être mon crâne ce qui expliquerait mon mal de tête -, l'heure risque d'être très longue.


	11. Chapitre 10:

-Fais comme chez toi, tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche pendant que je nous fais à dîner, suggérais-je à un Louis dégoulinant de sueur après son entrainement intensif alors que nous pénétrions tout juste dans mon appartement après ma journée de cours à l'école.

Il hocha de la tête en m'offrant un sourire comme pour me remercier avant de se rendre droit dans ma chambre pour accéder à la salle de bain adjacente, étonnamment le fait qu'il connaisse déjà l'aménagement de mon appartement eu le don de me faire sourire bêtement.   
Je secoua la tête chassant ses pensées étranges et jeta mon manteau sur le porte-manteau retirant mes bottines en daim marron dans les secondes qui suivirent. Sans perdre de temps je me dirigea vers ma cuisine, observant l'intérieur peu rempli de mon frigo à la recherche d'un plat en vue pour ce soir et décida de faire des courgettes farcies, en espérant que l'idée ne déplaise pas à mon élève.

En quelques secondes j'avais déjà éventrées mes courgettes qui se trouvaient désormais au four pour une légère pré-cuisson, alors que je plaçais ma viande dans une poêle au milieu d'un filet d'huile d'olive, à laquelle j'ajoutais mon oignon une fois qu'il fut haché. Une autre casserole fut remplie de riz puis ajoutée à la viande une fois cuit ainsi qu'un bouillon de poule. Je termina rapidement ma farce improvisé d'un peu de persil, d'ails et d'herbes de provence avant de m'en servir pour recouvrir mes courgettes une fois le tout prêt, les enfournant finalement au four pour une cuisson d'une heure.

Je souffla un bon coup passant mon bras contre mon front transpirant lié à la chaleur s'échappant des plaques de cuissons alors que je terminais de placer le couvert sur le table. Un léger raclement de gorge derrière moi attira mon attention alors qu'un Louis encore dégoulinant d'eau apparu seulement habillé d'un de mes joggings trop grands pour lui, tombant alors innocemment bien trop bas sur ses hanches. Je retenu de justesse un sifflement approbateur forçant mes yeux à rejoindre le regard timide de mon élève.

-Je, je n'arrives pas à atteindre celles de mon dos, affirma t-il le visage rouge écarlate alors que les reverts de mon jean semblaient tout à coup l'intéresser beaucoup plus que mes yeux qui l'observait interrogateur.

Il tendit rapidement la lotion dans les airs, pour me faire comprendre qu'il demandait à appliquer la pommade sur ses ecchymoses, me faisant baisser le regard sur son torse dénudé. Des taches plus anciennes ressemblaient maintenant à de vieilles ombres, noir tirant par moment sur le jaune, presque effacées, alors que d'autres semblaient creusées un fossé violet sur toute sa peau laissant de douloureuses veines apparaître d'une couleur rouge inquiétante alors que je pouvais les imaginer pulser même de là ou j'étais. Je grognais malgré moi d'un son étouffé qui heureusement n'arrivais pas jusqu'aux oreilles de mon élève et lui fit signe d'approcher. Je le plaça face au plan de travail, le laissant s'appuyer dessus alors que je laissais traîner mon index sur les marques inquiétantes qui tuméfiaient son dos, créant une lignée de frissons sur mon passage, me faisait sourire fièrement.

Je débouchais le tube et en étala sur mes doigts avant de laisser traîner ma main au dessus de la plus marquée des tâches. La peau était chaude sous mes doigts, et dur au fur et à mesure que Louis contractait son dos à chaque fois que j'y posais la main comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Une petite goutte d'eau quitta ses cheveux encore mal séchés de son shampoing et vint s'abattre directement sur mes doigts caressant la peau de son dos, comme pour chercher habilement à me frustrer de ne pas pouvoir laisser ma main m'enrouler autour de ses longs cheveux mouillés. Je laissa mon regard dériver sur son crâne, ravie de sentir des effluves de mon propre shampoing s'en échapper avant de pousser un léger soupir à la vue de cette nuque recouverte de courte mèches rebelles attendant seulement de laisser ma main en tirer quelques unes. Je ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête d'un geste imperceptible avant de me concentrer sérieusement sur ma tâche, n'oubliant pas qu'il s'agissait non seulement de mon élève, mais surtout de Louis, le garçon le plus innocent qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

-Tiens, j'ai fini, soufflais-je en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules pour le retourner face à moi, plaçant le tube dans sa paume. Tu peux aller regarder la télévision si tu veux, je vais aller prendre une douche moi aussi, la télécommande est dans le tiroir de la table basse, soufflais-je avant de me lancer d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à chasser toutes pensées dérangeantes envers Louis de mon esprit. Oh et si Azraël réclame des câlins tu ferais mieux de céder avant qu'il ne décide de cacher la télé en restant assis devant pour se faire entendre, ajoutais-je en riant. Peu de chat doivent avoir un caractère aussi trempé que celui là.

Ma douche fut prise relativement rapidement, décidant de ne pas laisser Louis seul trop longtemps. Je m'enroulais au milieu d'une serviette avant de faire pareil pour mes cheveux, rejoignant la chambre d'un même mouvement.

-Bordel, tu m'as fait peur, soufflais-je la main sur le coeur une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, Louis se trouvait debout devant ma penderie, les bras ballants et un air renfrogné sur le visage, qui acheva de me faire fondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je cherchais seulement un tee-shirt, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, affirma t-il sûrement gêné d'être surpris dans ma chambre, laissant une nouvelle fois son visage se colorer d'une teinte rougeâtre adorable alors que ses yeux dévalais mon corps uniquement habillé d'une serviette, ce qui ne fis qu'amplifier son malaise. Bon, bah euh, commença t-il en attrapant un de mes tee-shirts au hasard, à tout de suite.

Puis il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste me laissant partagé entre une envie d'éclater de rire ou de me taper la tête contre les murs pour être sorti avec ma serviette enroulée au dessus de ma tête. A t-il même déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère faire ça? Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et attrapa un short de jogging gris ainsi qu'un débardeur que j'enfila dans la foulée avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Je laissa tomber ma tête en avant et me débarrassa de ma serviette qui me servi malgré tout à malaxer mes cheveux pour tenter de les sécher avant que je ne les démêlent devant le grand miroir de ma salle de bain légèrement recouvert de buée. Mon reflet avait évolué ces derniers mois, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire, mes cheveux avaient repris de leurs vivacité, mon corps s'était légèrement remsuclé et remplumer alors que même mon visage semblait moins fatigué, mon arrivée à la Payne's School était finalement réellement une bonne chose, moi qui était si effrayé de me relancer au beau milieu du monde de la danse. Je passa une dernière fois le peigne dans mes boucles, m'assurant de les avoir parfaitement démêlées et rejoignit le salon ou une scène attendrissante m'attendais. Azraël avait les deux pattes arrières sur les genoux de Louis lui même assis sur le canapé et les pattes avant sur son torse comme s'il essayait de lui grimper dessus alors que mon élève prenait un air effrayé, son visage désormais à quelques centimètres de celui du chat qui le regardait curieusement. Louis l'attrapa finalement au niveau des aisselles - bien qu'après mûre réflexion je ne suis pas persuadé que le mot aisselle soit approprié pour un chat - et le redéposa sagement sur ses genoux malgré un miaulement réprobateur d'Azraël, et continua de lui caresser le crâne en observant le journal télé.

-Je te sers quelque chose à boire? demandais-je à Louis le laissant sursauter n'ayant pas remarqué mon apparition, récoltant un second miaulement agressif d'Azraël, qui quitta carrément ses genoux pour s'installer quelques mètres plus loin sur le canapé.

-Tu m'as fait peur, ria t-il.

-Chacun son tour, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'oeil avant de me poser à ses côtés sur le canapé, un coca ça te dis?

-Parfait.

-Alors un coca, un, lançais-je bêtement en me relevant, atteignant rapidement le frigo d'où je sortis deux canettes de la boisson avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon four, plus qu'un quart d'heure de cuisson. J'espère que tu aimes les courgettes farcies? demandais-je en reprenant place dans la salon.

Azraël ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir se blottir sur mes genoux alors que je me penchais vers la table basse pour en ouvrir le compartiment du dessous rempli de gâteaux apéritifs, que je servi avant de tendre sa canette à Louis.

-Je n'ai jamais goûté mais j'aime les courgettes et les tomates farcies, j'espère que c'est bon signe, ria Louis avant d'insister pour trinquer avec nos deux canettes. En tout cas ça sent très bon, souligna t-il tout en remarquant que le programme avait changé à la télé diffusant désormais un vieil épisode des Simpsons.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé vantant les mérites de la série et riant par ci par là aux mésaventures de la famille alors que j'observais honteusement les fines petites ridules adorable se former au coin de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'une réplique lui arrachais un sourire. Il passait constamment sa langue sur sa lèvre du haut, avant de finalement la prendre entre ses dents me laissant perplexe avant que je ne comprennes qu'il bataillait en fait avec un bout de peau dépassant très légèrement de ses lèvres gercées, sans même s'en rendre compte, comme on tirerait sur un fil décousu de son pull préféré. Il se penchait par moment pour attraper les gâteaux déposés sur la table sans même quitter la télé des yeux alors qu'Azraël, comme moi, suivions du regard le moindre de ses mouvements. Azraël parce qu'il passe sa vie à observer tout le monde n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et moi sans la moindre raisons apparentes.

Je fus finalement sortit de mes pensées par un bip sonore provenant du four, signe que mon plat n'attendais plus que nous. Je chassa gentiment Azraël de mes genoux avant de me diriger droit vers la cuisine alors que Louis prenait la peine d'attraper nos canettes respectives pour me rejoindre. Je sortit rapidement le plat du four muni de ridicule manique roses à pois blancs offertes par ma mère, faisant signe à Louis de s'asseoir.

-Attention, ça risque d'être très chaud, préviens-je digne du jeu d'acteur des mères de familles de Desesperate Housewife alors que Louis appliquait soigneusement mon conseil en prenant la peine de souffler sur sa fourchette pleine de nourriture.

-Bon, c'est pas que je ne me plaît pas ici, commença t-il la bouche à moitié pleine de sa première bouchée avant de se stopper. Bordel, Harry, c'est super bon! me complimenta t-il en enfournant déjà une deuxième bouchée avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Oui donc je disais, je suis très bien chez toi, mais quel est la solution à long terme?

-Je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas encore trouvé, ta mère reste combien de jours par semaine chez toi?

-En général elle est là la mercredi soir et le vendredi soir, quelque fois elle reste le week-end mais la plupart du temps elle travaille aussi ces jours là, alors disons deux fois par semaine.

-Oui donc ça fait cinq jours à te faire héberger par semaine, réfléchissais-je plus pour moi même que pour Louis.

-Ça serait tellement plus simple si ma mère trouvait du travail en ville, ou pas loin, elle aurait le temps de rentrer tous les soirs, même pour elle ça ne doit pas être amusant de rester sur place.

-Elle a déjà cherché du travail par ici?

-Bien sûr, encore maintenant mais elle n'a pas assez de qualifications, elle ne trouve rien, avoua t-il tristement.

-Dans tous les cas, poursuivis-je, tu es le bienvenue chez moi le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver une solution, je suis tellement seul qu'un peu de compagnie me fait le plus grand bien, annonçais-je avant de me confirmer mentalement qu'avoir Louis chez moi cinq soirs par semaine serait très loin de me déranger, ce qui me valu une claque mentale infligée par ma propre conscience.

-Tu n'es pas seul, tu as Azraël, ria t-il moqueusement me faisant passer pour une vieille tante effrayante vivant au milieu de ses six chats.

-C'est vrai mais Az' n'a pas toujours une conversation très intéressante.

-Az? Toi et ton chat avez le même surnom, ria t-il bêtement sous le regard offusqué de mon chat, pourquoi s'offusque t-il d'abord?

-Personne ne m'a jamais surnommé Hazz, c'est n'importe quoi, boudais-je sachant très bien ô combien je mentais actuellement.

-C'est pourtant comme ça que Niall t'appelles à longueur de journées non?

-Ouais, grognais-je, mais venant d'un gars qui s'appelle Niall ça ne devrait pas être prit au sérieux.

-Peu importe ne devient pas grognon, tu seras toujours mon Hazz préféré, du moins tant que ton chat continueras de me regarder comme si j'étais venu voler son espace personnel.

-Ce qui est un peu le cas d'ailleurs.

-Hey, grogna t-il en me donnant un coup de coude, je croyais que je ne dérangeais pas?

-Moi non, mais Azraël a visiblement un problème avec toi.

La conversation poursuivi alors que je découvrais un Louis plus enjoué et moins timide, il faisait des blagues et se moquait même de moi, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir. J'aimais qu'il se sente assez libre avec moi pour se montrer tel qu'il est, ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent alors il a bien le droit à une petite pause de temps en temps au milieu de tous ses faux semblants. Le repas toucha finalement vite à sa fin, nous laissant décider que le dessert serait constitué d'une glace devant la télé. Louis insista pour faire la vaisselle se sentant bêtement redevable du fait que je l'accueille chez moi, tandis que j'essuyais les plats propres de mon torchon, un peu plus loin accoudé au plan de travail écoutant mon élève parler des chevaux et d'à quel point ces bêtes étaient effrayantes, ne pouvant retenir mon sourire attendri.

-J'ai vanille noix de pécan ou caramel? demandais-je en parlant sûrement plus fort que nécessaire pour que ma voix porte jusqu'au salon malgré ma tête presque enfoncée jusqu'au fond du réfrigérateur.

-Caramel, réclama Louis d'une voix toute excitée comme s'il s'agissait de son parfum préféré ce qui me fit pouffer. Mettez Louis et un enfant de cinq en côte à côte on ne pourrait pas voir de différence.

J'attrapa alors deux bols et dispersa plusieurs boules de glaces à l'intérieur, mettant tout de même une boule du deuxième parfum pour le côté exotique dans chacun des bols avant de rejoindre mon élève déjà affalé sur le canapé un chat ronronnant sur les genoux.

-Je suis mort de fatigue, souffla Louis en laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux.

-Bouge pas, je vais chercher une couverture et un oreiller, comme ça si tu t'endors disons que tu es déjà prêt pour la nuit.

-Bonne idée, commenta t-il en récupérant le bol de glace et la cuillère que je lui tendais, des étoiles dans les yeux avant de me remercier.

En quelques minutes nous étions installés la couette sur les genoux, le chat à côté et nos bols de glaces en main devant les simpsons que Louis n'as pas eu le coeur de quitter pour lancer un film. Il commentait chaque minutes de l'épisode ayant toujours quelque chose à dire, ce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver mignon malgré moi jusqu'à ce que je remarque un silence résonnant dans l'appartement depuis trop longtemps pour que ça ne soit pas suspect. Louis avait la tête complètement baissée sur son épaule dans une position qui devait lui faire mal au cou et lui aplatissait la joue, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés dans une moue bizarre. Son bol était encore en équilibre précaire entre ses mains fermement refermées dessus et la cuillère traînant désormais à côté de lui sur le canapé après qu'il l'ai sûrement lâché, faisant le bonheur d'Azraël qui y léchait un reste de glace.

Je souriais malgré moi à sa moue adorable et ses lèvres entrouvertes faisant siffler sa respiration sur un rythme lent avant de me lever pour retirer le bol qu'il tenait encore avant qu'il ne le lâche à son tour. Il poussa un grognement très léger et papillonna des yeux, son sommeil ayant été sûrement trop léger pour ne pas réagir. Il grogna alors une nouvelle fois et redressa sa tête grimaçant à douleur que ce mouvement trop brusque du infliger à son cou.

-Hey, chuchotais-je en caressant doucement sa joue de mon index pour attirer son attention alors que je m'accroupissais au sol face à lui. Tu t'es endormi, je vais te laisser dormir, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il fronça des sourcils en hochant la tête de gauche à droite pour me faire comprendre que tout était bon, alors que je lui fis signe de s'allonger. Il déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller l'attendant à l'autre bout du canapé alors qu'Azraël vient se placer juste à côté de sa tête comme il a l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il dort avec moi. Je remonta la couette sur ses épaules dans un geste qui me surprit moi-même avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en me relevant, prêt à quitter la pièce.

-Bonne nuit hazz.


	12. Chapitre 11:

Un miaulement, puis un rayon de soleil et enfin deux petites pattes patinant sur mon biceps ont eu raison de mon sommeil réparateur. Je grogna, frottant mes yeux dans un espoir vint de poursuivre ma nuit avant de les ouvrir sur une petite tête rousse m'observant curieusement. Je laissa glisser ma main le long de son crâne récoltant un ronronnement approbateur avant de me glisser hors de ma couette. J'enfila d'un même mouvement mon short de la veille resté sur le bord du lit et rejoignit rapidement le salon en m'étirant, tombant sur mon élève endormi dans le canapé dont j'avais oublié la présence. Il était roulé en boule sur lui même emmitouflé dans la couverture tandis que sa tête ayant dû glisser durant la nuit pendait désormais légèrement en dehors du canapé ce qui me fit rire. Je m'approcha et déposa ma main sous sa tempe pour le redresser le plus doucement possible, évitant de la réveiller, avant de déposer correctement sa tête sur le canapé dans une position sûrement plus confortable. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et son fin nez en trompette avant de se retourner dans son sommeil me laissant me diriger vers la cuisine en silence désireux de ne pas le réveiller.

Un coup d'oeil à mon four m'indiquait qu'il était seulement huit heures, ce qui me fit grogner. Je n'avais pas cours ce matin, j'aurais aimé dormir plus longtemps mais visiblement je ne devrais pas habituer mon chat à avoir ses croquettes si tôt si j'espérais qu'il ne me réveille pas lors de mes jours de repos. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs très occupé à se frotter à mes jambes en miaulant pour me rappeler que justement sa gamelle était encore vide. Je soupira avant de lui obéir comme toujours, lui donnant ses croquettes tout en lançant la bouilloire pour le thé. J'avais largement assez de temps devant moi pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour ce matin, d'autant plus que depuis que j'avais laissé mon esprit s'envoler vers des croissants je ne pouvais plus m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Je me rendis donc dans l'entrée, enfilant mes chaussures, déjà prêt à me rendre à la boulangerie au coin de la rue pour assouvir mes envies de pâtisseries. Considérant le peu de chance qu'avait Louis de se réveiller durant mon absence je ne laissa aucun mot pour prévenir d'où me retrouver et quitta simplement l'appartement sans un bruit.

Je me retrouva très vite au rez de chaussée, surpris de croiser deux ouvriers penchés devant l'ascenseur se décidant enfin à intervenir après trois ans de panne. Je leva un pouce en direction de monsieur Cazouti? mon concierge? qui les observait dans son coin pour le remercier d'avoir fait bouger les choses et sortit de l'immeuble sans me retourner. Le soleil était déjà fièrement levé me laissant deviner sans difficultée la belle journée qui nous attendait ce qui me fit sourire, j'espérais emmener Louis récupérer quelques vêtements chez lui pour les jours où il serait chez moi étant donné que cela représente une bonne partie de la semaine, il risque d'en avoir besoin. La tâche sera peut être plus agréable sous un grand ciel bleu.

La sonnette typique du petit commerce se mit à sonner indiquant mon entrée dans la boulangerie, laissant la jeune femme blonde face à moi relever la tête d'un sourire franc.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

-Deux croissants et deux pains aux chocolats s'il vous plaît.

La jolie jeune femme m'offrit un second sourire dévoilant des dents impeccables très sûrement blanchies par une quelconque substance chimique dont elle abusait, avant de laisser trainer ses mains recouvertes de gants blancs dans l'étalage face à nous, plaçant mes viennoiseries dans un petit sac en plastique surmonté d'un logo à l'effigie du bâtiment. Elle me le tendit sans grimacer aux crampes que lui causait très sûrement son grand sourire crispé avant de m'indiquer le montant d'une voix haut perchée.

-Merci beaucoup, bonne journée à vous, souligna t-elle dans un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir malgré moi tant il me prit par surprise une fois que je lui eu réglé la note.

Je sortit d'un pas précipité de la petite boulangerie, évitant de peu le vélo du petit Joël vivant dans mon immeuble, un vrai petit garnement que ses parents ont un mal fou à éduquer du haut de ses huit ans. Il me fit un petit signe quelques mètres plus loin, sans doute pour s'excuser et poursuivi sa route en fredonnant une chanson de course poursuite sûrement retenue d'une quelconque série policière. Je croisa encore quelques-uns de mes voisins sur le chemin malgré l'heure matinale, la plupart se rendant au travail ou conduisant leurs enfants à l'école alors que j'arrivais rapidement jusqu'à mon appartement.

Louis n'était toujours pas réveillé et était désormais accompagné d'Azraël qui après avoir fini les croquettes que je lui avais donné avait décidé de poursuivre sa nuit, sur le bras pendant en dehors du canapé de mon élève. Je tachais de ne pas faire plus de bruit que nécessaire et prépara un plateau ou je disposa mes deux thés à la menthe ainsi que des verres de jus d'orange et les confiseries que j'étais allé chercher. Je les déposa sur la table devant mon élève au cas ou il se réveillerait et fila prendre une douche rapide le temps que le thé bien trop chaud refroidisse légèrement.

En cinq minutes j'étais habillé, coiffé et lavé, attendant seulement d'avaler mon petit déjeuner. De retour dans le salon ce fut sans surprise que je croisa mon élève encore endormi dans la position exacte dans laquelle je l'avais quitté. Je me glissa devant le canapé et m'agenouilla pour être à hauteur de son visage, qui ne broncha pas, seul le chat m'observais désormais curieusement. Je pressa doucement mon pouce sur la pommette de Louis que je caressa légèrement pour attirer son attention tout en chuchotant son prénom récoltant un léger grognement. Il papillonna des yeux avant de sourire en apercevant mon visage et murmura un doux "hey", avant de simplement se retourner pour continuer sa nuit dans une meilleure position, ce qui me fit rire.

-Hey, non, dormeur réveilles-toi, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, soufflais-je en attrapant ses jambes étendues sur le canapé pour les pousser dans le vide, m'asseyant à leur ancienne place.

Un nouveau grognement puis une tête fatigué apparu une fois mon élève sagement assis sur le canapé, il pressa ses poings fermés sur ses yeux les frottants avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant encore plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà.

-Dormeur, sincèrement j'ai l'air d'être un des sept nains?

-Estimes-toi heureux que je n'ai pas choisi grincheux, et sans vouloir t'offenser disons que la taille est trompeuse, tu mesures quoi, quinze centimètres?

-Très très drôle, ronchonna t-il de son humeur matinale.

-Allez sers-toi au lieu de bouder, concluais-je en désignant le plateau face à nous qui éclairait le visage de mon élève d'un sourire radieux.

-Wow, tu es même passé par la boulangerie, souligna t-il en croquant dans son croissant, un vrai hôte, fais gaffe je pourrais m'y habituer.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de sourire espérant malgré moi qu'il finira effectivement par s'y habituer et attrapa à mon tour ma tasse de thé sous les grognements de contentement de mon élève à chacune de ses bouchées. La télé fut rapidement allumée sur une quelconque chaîne de télé achat alors que nous finissions de déjeuner en silence. Un aspirateur soit-disant révolutionnaire était présenté depuis maintenant cinq minutes, jugé sous tous les aspects tandis qu'ils passaient bon nombre de vidéos de l'appareil en marche aspirant plus de poussière qu'aucune personne ne pourrait avoir dans son salon. Je me laissa malgré tout emporté par le programme écoutant les témoignages de clients expliquant combien cet article leur avait changé la vie alors qu'un poids se fit sentir sur mon épaule. Louis s'était de nouveau emmitouflé dans sa couette et dormait, ou du moins espérait se rendormir la tête posée sur mon épaule. Il soupira de confort et resserra sa prise sur sa petite couverture la remontant plus haut sur son menton bloquant chacune de mes pensées comme si je venais d'être foudroyé par la foudre. Une chaleur inconfortable se répandit sur mes joues leur donnant sûrement une légère couleur rouge alors que je demeurais parfaitement immobile pour ce qui sembla durer une éternité, combattant contre le rythme inhabituellement rapide de mes battements de coeur.

Mes pensées profitèrent de cet instant de non réaction de mon corps entier pour tourbillonner et m'accabler de culpabilité. Cela faisait déjà quelquefois que des pensées déplacées au sujet de mon élève traversaient mon crâne avant d'être chassé d'un froncement de sourcils sans même que j'y prête attention, mais la confrontation avec moi-même semblait maintenant inévitable ce qui me fit grincer des dents. Je ne pouvais pas réfuter que quelque chose chez Louis, quoique cela puisse être, ne me rendait pas indifférent ce qui m'étonna presque moi-même. Ce gosse m'avait paru insupportable les quelques premières semaines, comment pouvait-on passer d'un extrême à l'autre? Je ne disais pas que j'avais des sentiments pour mon élève, ce serait ridicule, seulement d'une certaine façon il faisait réagir mes sens plus que de raison. Je m'étais surpris bien trop souvent à observer sagement son visage me délectant de chacune de ses expressions, passant d'un simple froncement de sourcil à un retroussement de nez. Je ne pouvais réfuter une attirance incongru envers mon propre élève qui me mit moi-même mal à l'aise, je ne faisais rien de mal bien sûr, mais n'était-ce pas étrange de ressentir ces choses envers un gamin de dix huit ans qui en plus avait la vie la plus compliqué qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Je n'avais que cinq ans de plus que Louis mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir sale, le pauvre gosse était tellement perdu dans son monde parfois qu'il semblait n'avoir qu'à peine quinze ans, rendant mon attitude si immorale. On était très loin de la pédophilie certes, mais une voix en moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un rapport qui me donna presque envie de vomir.

Je souffla pour moi-même et me tassa dans la canapé, attrapant la télécommande pour changer de chaîne, bien décidé à me changer les idées. Je ne pouvais réprouver ces choses que nourrissait la présence de Louis en moi, mais je tacherais de rester le plus discret possible. Le petit commençait tout juste à m'accorder sa confiance, il avait sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie une personne sur qui s'épauler, j'aurais le droit à mon billet en aller simple pour l'enfer si je ruinais ça.

Azraël miaula se sentant délaissé à l'autre bout du canapé et traversa gentiment l'amas de corps que nous formions pour venir s'allonger sur mes genoux en ronronnant. A peine une minute plus tard Louis retira sa main de la couette dans laquelle tout son corps était emmitouflé comme un rouleau de printemps, et la fit passer par dessus pour atteindre le crâne d'Azraël qui redoubla ses ronronnements sous ses caresses dans le seul et unique but de l'amadouer. La nouvelle comme quoi Louis était donc bel et bien éveillé depuis les sûrement vingt minutes qui s'étaient écoulées acheva de faire paniquer ma fréquence cardiaque qui s'envola prête à battre un record du "Guinness World Records".

Son avant bras reposait désormais sur ma cuisse gauche me laissant replonger dans le même état de léthargie mentale qu'un peu plus tôt alors que chacun de mes neurones cessa peu à peu de fonctionner si bien qu'un panneau clignotant aurait même pu se retrouver sur mon front signalant une panne du système que cela ne m'aurait même pas étonné. Aucun des deux êtres à mes côtés ne perçut mon embarra laissant ainsi Azraël patiner des pâtes avant, enfonçant par moment ses griffes dans mon skinny noir sous les caresses de son assaillant tandis que Louis prit la parole:

-Tu n'as pas cours ce matin?

Réprimer le frisson qui me parcouru des orteils jusqu'à la nuque à l'entente de la voix chuchotante de mon élève presque au creux de mon oreille fut l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. J'attendis que son souffle qui s'était abattu dans mon cou s'échappe emportant avec lui la chaire de poule qui s'était installée avant de répondre.

-Non, jamais le jeudi, j'ai seulement cours avec ton groupe cet aprèm. D'ailleurs j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait profiter de cette journée pour aller récupérer quelques affaires chez toi que tu puisse en quelque sorte t'installer ici ou du moins avoir une brosse à dent et des vêtements, tu vois? demandais-je en haussant les épaules pour feindre le désintérêt emportant avec ces dernières la tête qui reposait dessus me faisant rougir alors que Louis se réinstallait plus confortablement après avoir été dérangé dans sa semi-sieste.

-Ça serait génial, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, tu es sûr que ça ne te poses pas de problèmes que je reste là? Demanda t-il en relevant légèrement la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les miens comme pour m'informer que cette conversation était sérieuse alors que tout ce que je pouvais remarquer était la proximité que son geste avait créé entre nos deux visages.

-Aucun soucis, je préfère largement te savoir ici que seul avec ton beau-père, répondis-je en reportant mon attention sur la télé face à nous.

-Dans ce cas, prépare toi à me supporter longtemps, conclut-il en redéposant sa tête alors qu'un épisode de Scooby-Doo démarrait devant nous, me faisant attraper la télécommande sous les protestations de mon élève. Oh, laisse s'il te plaît, chuchota t-il dans le creux de mon cou me faisant perdre tous mes moyens au point de passer quarante minutes enfoncé dans mon canapé devant deux épisodes de Scooby-Doo.

Finalement, comme prévu, quelques heures plus tard Louis et moi nous retrouvions devant chez lui, dans ma voiture à attendre de se mettre d'accord sur le sujet: "Harry Styles doit-il accompagner son élève dans la maison au risque de faire un meurtre s'il croise son beau-père?", et une fois de plus, Louis l'a emporté.

-Reste ici Harry c'est plus prudent, souffla t-il en quittant la voiture se dirigeant droit vers la porte sans hésiter une seconde, habillé d'un de mes joggings trop grand pour lui -après avoir fait la triste découverte que ses cuisses ne passaient pas dans mon jean "diablement trop serré" selon Louis- et le tee-shirt dans lequel il avait passé la nuit. Puis, après deux minutes seulement réapparu les mains vides à l'extérieur de la maison me faisant signe de le suivre, m'inquiettant quelque peu.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? soufflais-je en chuchotant lorsque j'arrivais derrière lui dans le hall d'entrée près à attraper le pot de fleur à côté de nous pour m'en servir comme d'une arme redoutable.

\- Il n'est pas là, il est très sûrement au bar où il va passer la journée, donc la voie est libre, tu me suis? Demanda t-il en ayant déjà gravi les premières marches du grand escalier de chêne près de l'entrée tandis que je refermais la porte derrière nous.

Des photos d'un Louis d'au moins trois ou quatre ans seulement recouvrait le mur de la cage d'escalier me faisant rire face aux clichés du gamin au sourire édenté. Il jouait sur la plage avec un seau et une pelle en plastique dans ses petites mains d'enfant boudinées habillé d'une salopette ridicule.

-Regardes pas ça et dépêches-toi, souffla mon élève sérieux quelques pas plus loin avant d'ouvrir une des portes du couloir dans lequel menait le grand escalier.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur ma mission et suivit Louis dans la pièce que je reconnu rapidement comme sa chambre, des murs gris et blanc s'étalaient devant moi recouverts de quelques posters m'étant inconnus et de dessins. Une chaussette sale traînait par-ci par-là faisant rougir Louis qui les déplaça du bout du pied sous son lit défait comme si de rien était en atteignant son placard qu'il ouvrit. Il attrapa rapidement un sac qu'il remplit de quelques vêtements tandis que je m'asseyais sur son lit observant mon élève avec attention. Il passait plusieurs fois ses mains dans sa mèche lui retombant dans les yeux pour dégager sa vue et fronçait des sourcils à chaque nouveau vêtement comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était nécessaire de le prendre. Il attrapa ensuite un chargeur, sans doute pour son portable, et plaça son ordinateur dans un sacoche lâchant une moue gênée lorsqu'il croisa mon regard avant de quitter la pièce en marmonnant qu'il allait dans la salle de bain chercher ses dernières affaires.

Je me laissa tomber en arrière en soufflant, découvrant des petites étoiles fluorescentes au plafond ainsi qu'une très fine guirlande longeant la séparation entre le plafond et la fin du mur sur toute la longueur. Je laissa mes pieds pendant au bout du lit se balancer, effleurant la moquette à chaque aller retour tout en écoutant Louis ruminer tout seul dans la pièce d'à côté à la recherche d'une brosse à cheveux disparue, avant de s'exclamer de joie en mettant la main dessus. Ses petits bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le parquet du couloir alors qu'il faisait son retour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Hum, tu viens? Demandait-il alors que je me redressais mal à l'aise en réalisant que j'étais désormais à moitié allongé sur son lit, ce qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer déjà entrain de jeter des regards un peu partout à travers la pièce une dernière fois, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

-Tu sais, tu ne déménages pas, tu reviens demain passer le week-end ici, si oublies quelque chose c'est pas grave.

Il acquiesça en m'avouant que cette situation le stressais surtout de peur de la réaction de son beau-père en découvrant que Louis ne rentrait plus à la maison le soir, il avait peur qu'il ne dévoile cette information à sa mère ce week-end mais remarqua que cela lui porterait préjudice car Louis serait alors obligé d'expliquer pourquoi il ne rentrait plus. En outre, personne ne pouvait savoir si le beau-père de Louis vendrait la mèche ou non ce qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il ne dira rien Louis, et puis d'ici ce week-end tu n'aura découché qu'une nuit, ta mère ne le prendra peut-être pas mal?

Il me répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule avant de me sourire pour clore le sujet et m'indiquer de ne pas m'inquiéter alors que nous quittions la maison.

-On verra bien.


	13. Chapitre 12:

Je soupira en me laissant tomber au fond du canapé étalant mes bras le long du dossier de ce dernier tout en massant mon crâne du bout des doigts. Après la journée interminable que je venais de passer il était évident qu'un mal de crâne ferait son apparition pour bien clôturer en beauté ma fin de ma semaine. J'avais passé la journée à aider Louis à s'entraîner pour ses concours en luttant contre mon mal de genou qui avait fait son retour après avoir été bien trop effacé ses dernières semaines. Il m'arrivait la plus part du temps de finir ma journée avec une douleur à mon articulation blessée mais rien de comparable à la douleur lancinante que j'avais connu depuis plus d'un an, qui venait de faire sa réapparition aujourd'hui. Je soupira en remarquant que les anti-douleurs avalés quelques heures plus tôt semblaient réellement refuser de faire leur travail et décida de m'en remettre à mon bon vieux pote qui a toujours su calmer mon genou l'année dernière, l'alcool. Mais cette fois-ci, hors de question de me rendre au premier bar venu, m'affaler sur les tabourets face aux serveurs et commander scotchs sur scotchs, je n'ai jamais apprécié le goût du whisky de toute façon, ce qui n'explique vraiment pas pourquoi je m'entêtais à en réclamer.

Je me leva finalement dans un soupir digne des meilleurs acteurs de westerns spaghettis et attrapa mon portable resté à côté de mes affaires sur le bar de la cuisine, avant de composer le numéro de Liam.

-Salut Harry, je peux t'aider?

-Ça dépend, t'es occupé ce soir, une soirée entre gars ça te dirais?

-Aucun problème, on fera ça chez moi la petite est chez sa tante ce soir, en plus Niall doit passer à la maison me rendre un livre de recette, il restera pour boire un coup avec nous c'est sûr.

-En fait, j'aurais aimé plus qu'un coup si vous me suivez.

-Harry...

-T'en fais pas c'est seulement thérapeutique, mon genou n'arrête pas de me lancer, j'emmènerais des bouteilles c'est pas un problème, je ne veux juste pas faire ça tout seul, c'est devenu trop déprimant, même pour moi.

-Tu as pris des anti-douleurs au moins avant de passer à l'étape supérieur? Et Louis, il n'est pas chez toi j'espère?

-Bien sûr, ça n'a jamais marché ces merdes, grommelais-je la douleur me rendant exécrable, et il est chez ses parents, je ne le laisserais pas seul chez moi pour aller me bourrer la gueule et rentrer à trois heures du matin.

-Oh avec toi on ne sait pas Harry..

-C'était avant Liam, je suis sortit de tout ça maintenant, je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis mon repas chez Zayn, je ne bois plus jamais seul. Oh, d'ailleurs Zayn pourrais nous rejoindre?

-Très bien je te crois, et je lui enverrais un message, je passe te chercher que tu n'ai pas à conduire avec ton genou en vrac et surtout pas à rentrer chez toi bourré, Danielle vient de me dire qu'elle se portait volontaire pour te ramener si Perrie accompagnait Zayn pour lui tenir compagnie jusque là, alors j'appelles Zayn et je te tiens au courant.

-Super mon pote, j'en avais vraiment besoin là.

-Il y a pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur nous, je te redis tout de suite par message, conclu t-il avant de raccrocher sans plus de commentaires.

Je soupira et atteignit la console ou je range soigneusement mes quelques bouteilles d'alcool en attrapant une de Jack et une d'Eristoff pour la soirée avant de me laisser retomber mollement allongé sur mon canapé. Heureusement que Louis n'était pas présent ce soir, j'aurais certes pu combattre la douleur, mais j'avoue qu'une soirée entre amis autour d'un bon verre - ou surtout plusieurs - était vraiment une solution de simplicité qui me plaisait beaucoup. Liam et les autres savent que Louis dors chez moi mais ils n'ont pas la raison, du moins ils savent que Louis a des ennuis de famille mais je n'ai pas voulu en dire plus par respect pour mon élève, d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas non plus garder cette information caché au risque qu'un des gars passe à l'improviste et découvre Louis installé dans mon appartement.

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par un vibrement lancinant provoqué par mon portable déposé au préalable sur ma table basse en bois. Je me pencha dans un grognement avant de lire l'énoncé du message:

De Liam:

"Hey, j'ai appelé Zayn, il viendra avec Perrie qui se porte elle aussi volontaire avec Danielle pour ne pas boire, elle ramènera Zayn pendant que ma copine et moi te déposerons chez toi, enfin surtout Danielle mais moi je tiendrais compagnie. Niall m'a confirmé qu'il sera aussi de la partie, je pars tout de suite alors je serais chez toi d'ici dix minutes c'est ok?"

De Harry:

"Tout est parfait, je bouge pas de mon canapé, je t'attends."

Et effectivement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, trois grand coups à la porte me firent quitter ma place douillette, attrapant bouteilles et portable avec moi avant d'ouvrir sur Liam habillé d'un grand sourire qui me claqua la bise sans attendre.

-On ne s'est pas vu aujourd'hui?

-Non, je ne crois pas, sourit-il avant d'attraper mon bras le plaçant sur son épaule me faisant grogner.

-Je peux marcher Liam, sans rire ne me surprotège pas.

-Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu sera obligé d'avoir une canne à 30 ans parce que tu n'auras pas laissé ton meilleur ami te venir en aide.

-Oui bah on en reparlera en temps et en heure veux-tu? Pour l'instant je suis encore un minimum valide, riais-je en atteignant, non sans mal, le bas des escaliers alors que Liam me tenait ouverte la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

-Alors comme ça ils se sont enfin décidés à remettre en état cet ascenseur?

-Tu parles, ils y sont depuis hier matin et c'est toujours pas fini, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui font à celui-là mais il a intérêt à marcher après ça, soufflais-je en rentrant dans la voiture de mon ami. Je rêve, Liam ne me dis pas que tu as des dés en mousse géants accrochés à ton rétroviseur? Dis-je en faisant s'entrechoquer les deux dès ensemble.

-Je ne veux rien entendre c'est un cadeau de ma mère.

-Même pas étonnant, riais-je en attachant ma ceinture.

Quelques heures plus tard mon genou avait sans doute quitté mon corps, ou bien il avait décidé de faire en sorte que l'alcool soit un bon anesthésiant mais je ne sentais absolument plus la douleur. Je laissais mes jambes s'étalées devant mon corps sous la table basse en bois de Liam recouverte de verres à moitié vides. La soirée avait commencé calmement alors que chacun de nous faisait par des événements de sa journée et de quelques anecdotes, puis Liam avait servi les premiers verres, puis les suivants, faisant que Niall à côté de moi tenais à peine debout et que Zayn se levait parfois au milieu d'une phrase pour danser sur une musique inconnue. Cela faisait un moment que mon verre n'avait pas été vide, pourtant j'étais presque sûr de le vider à chaque fois mais ce bon vieux Zayn prenait très à cœur son rôle de serveur de la soirée que Liam lui avait attitré, aucune chance que quelqu'un meurt de soif au cours de la nuit. La fine musique d'ambiance du début de soirée s'était transformée en concours de la musique la plus délirante et complètement oubliée que pourtant tout le monde connait par cœur, c'est ainsi que Liam et Danielle riaient aux éclats en tâchant de suivre les paroles du karaoké de "Don't Stop Me Now" de Queen. Et pourtant les deux étaient encore parfaitement sobres, ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus inquiétante.

Niall à côté de moi en avait en effet un sacré coup dans le nez, sûrement plus que moi malgré que je ferais sûrement moins le malin lorsque le temps sera venu de me lever de ce canapé et quitter cette rassurante position assise, peut être alors que je reconsidérerais mon état d'ébriété à la hausse. L'Irlandais se dandinait à mes côtés en dansant uniquement des bras, toujours assis me laissant spectateur d'une scène hilarante. Il jetait parfois la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles dans sa barbe tout en fixant le plafond d'un sourire niais.

-Je pensais à me teindre en brun, t'en penses quoi? Me cria Niall par dessus la musique malgré qu'il soit tellement collé à mon oreille qu'un simple chuchotement aurait suffit. Pour l'instant mon mal de crâne m'avait quitté mais nul doute qu'il reviendrait en force à mon retour dans mon appartement pour finir ma nuit, ce qui me fit grincer des dents à l'avance.

-Genre revenir à ta couleur naturelle?

-C'est ça ouais t'as pigé mon pote! Ria t-il en me tendant une main attendant que j'y aplatisse la mienne.

-Çà serait coool, dis-je en faisant durer bien plus que nécessaire le dernier mot le faisant traîner en longueur, mais t'es plus sexy en blond.

-Voudrais-tu me gérer Harry Styles? Demanda t-il dans un faux clin d'oeil aguicheur.

-Aucune chance, t'es pas mon type, dis-je en tapotant le bout de son nez de mon index alors qu'il louchait dessus en gloussant.

-Pff t'es pas drôle, dommage que je ne sois pas attiré par la bite t'aurais vite changé d'avis après m'avoir eu dans ton lit, ria t-il bien trop fort laissant surtout l'alcool parler.

-Oh ça j'en doutes l'Irlandais, riais-je alors qu'il se leva du canapé sous les ordres de Liam m'attrapant la main pour que je fasse de même, m'exposant sans le vouloir au moment fatidique.

Je ne m'étais pas levé une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée, et autant dire que si la pièce commençait déjà à tourner en étant assis je ne faisais plus aucune confiance en mon équilibre une fois debout. Les murs dansaient autour de moi me laissant me rendre compte de mon état d'ébriété, heureusement que Niall était pire que moi, si j'avais à finir ma soirée à vomir dans les toilettes, je savais au moins que je ne serais pas le seul. Finalement tout le petit groupe se lança dans une reprise de West Side Story même pas à moitié fidèle à l'originale alors que seul trois d'entre nous encore sobre chantaient réellement les paroles au lieu de les remplacer par un charabia sans aucun sens. Zayn s'était lancé dans une choré ridicule avec le blondinet, se dandinant tout en retirant sa veste d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui à cette heure tardive ressemblait plus à un vers de terre se débattant pour sortir de sous terre. Niall se moqua automatiquement de lui avant de se reprendre devant la moue déçue de Zayn et se mit à l'encourager en criant comme une groupie tout en se déhanchant en s'emmêlent les pieds. De l'autre côté de la pièce Perrie et Danielle se servait de la télécommande comme micro tandis que Liam me rejoignit un sourire radieux sur le visage tout en tentant un moonwalk raté qui le fit rire en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

-Ça fait du bien de se retrouver comme avant, amorça t-il en arrivant à moi, tu te sens mieux que tout à l'heure?

-Ça c'est sur, il y a des avantages à ne plus sentir son corps c'est qu'on ne sens plus la moindre once de douleur, tu ne bois pas?

-J'ai bu quelques verres léger mais j'accompagne les filles ce soir, ce ne serait pas juste qu'elles soit les seules à ne pas boire.

-Très valeureux de ta part, tu m'en ressert un alors? demandais-je en tendant mon verre dans un sourire innocent.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une excellente idée cher monsieur bouclette, d'autant plus qu'il est déjà quatre heure, Perrie et Zayn vont bientôt partir, ils ramènent aussi Niall alors..

-Oh, pas de soucis on s'arrête là, mais ça serait bien qu'on se refasse ça un des ces soirs, avec sûrement moins d'alcool, voir même pas du tout, juste histoire de passer un moment tous ensemble?

-Ça serait super, le bon vieux temps me manque!

-A moi aussi, s'écria Niall qui avait sûrement dû entendre un bout de la conversation avant de nous sauter dessus pour nous entraîner tous les trois dans un câlin ridicule tenant à peine en équilibre. Bon, si j'ai bien compris, commença t-il en se reculant, on s'arrête là?

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, assura Perrie amusée en plaçant une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond.

-C'est pas faux, avoua t-il en récupérant sa veste abandonnée sur le bord du canapé.

Zayn parvint sans trop de problèmes à nous convaincre de chanter une dernière chanson ce qui lui donna une chance supplémentaire de se frotter contre sa petite amie en se dandinant bizarrement. Celle-ci le repoussa gentiment mal à l'aise par l'alcool qui rendait son petit ami trop tactile et celui-ci se contenta de passer ses bras autour de sa taille collant son torse à son dos avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule pour continuer à chanter. Niall était désormais debout sur le canapé se servant d'une bouteille de bière vide comme micro qu'il me tendais de temps en temps alors que nous chantions une chanson d'amour dont aucun de nous ne connaissais le titre. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour de la pièce avec un Niall déchaîné sur le dos qui se prenait pour une véritable star du rock la musique fut coupée d'un coup de télécommande donné par Zayn nous faisant réaliser que les autres étaient déjà munis de leurs manteaux et écharpes, comme à leurs arrivés, attendant seulement que nous les rejoignons.

Rapidement le petit groupe se lança dans une dernière conversation sur combien la soirée avait été amusante et qu'il fallait remettre ça tout alors que le blondinet et moi nous habillons à notre tour pour sortir. Nous quittons alors rapidement la maison pour rejoindre ensemble les deux voitures garées devant celle-ci, alors que Niall m'emportait dans une dernière danse, même sans musique désireux de faire durer la soirée. Il nous fit tourner autour de la voiture de Liam dans un drôle de slow avant de me remplacer par Zayn sans aucun remord. Finalement Perrie s'approcha de moi pour me dire au revoir ainsi qu'au couple propriétaire de la maison avant de réprimander Zayn pour lui ordonner de venir nous saluer à leurs tours. Ceux-ci nous lançaient un simple baiser de loin d'un geste très peu masculin avant de rentrer dans la voiture de Zayn.

Perrie nous glissa un dernier au revoir et le groupe se divisa en deux entrant chacun dans leur voiture attitrée. Perrie quitta le parking en première tandis que les deux à l'arrière s'amusaient à coller leurs têtes sur la vitre en passant devant nous tout en nous saluant ce qui fit rire Danielle pas encore épuisée de leurs comportements. Elle quitta quelques minutes plus tard le parking alors que je me laissais tomber dans mon siège tout en fermant les yeux. La radio diffusait un titre de disco que je ne connaissais pas alors que le ciel dégagé offrait une vue sans pareil sur les étoiles dont il était recouvert me faisant soupirer de bien être. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le fait de se retrouver au milieu de la nuit dans un espace calme avec deux amis formidable tout en laissant les inégalités de la route sous les roues de la voiture me bercer jusqu'à mon appartement.

-Vous voilà arrivé jeune homme, souria Danielle à travers le fameux rétroviseur surmonté de dés en mousse tandis que je détachais ma ceinture.

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte ?

-Tu parles, je suis pas cendrillon je pense être capable de monter mes trois étages, mais c'est sympa mon pote, dis-je en claquant la main sur l'épaule de Liam, je te dis à lundi, et, commençais-je en me retournant vers Danielle, à très vite j'espère, t'es une chic fille, lui avouais-je dans un sourire sincère.

-Toi aussi t'es cool Harry, répondit-elle dans un sourire, enfin surtout bourré.

-Bien sûr très drôle je sais que tu m'adores, bon à plus les gars, soufflais-je en quittant le véhicule avant d'agiter ma main comme un attardé pour les saluer une fois devant la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble alors que Danielle redémarrait.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus dans le froid de la nuit et pénétra dans le bâtiment avant de me lancer à travers les trois étages désireux de retrouver au plus vite mon lit douillet. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver un corps tout tremblotant roulé en boule et adossé contre ema porte d'entrée.


	14. Chapitre 13:

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver un corps tout tremblotant roulé en boule et adossé contre ma porte d'entrée.

Je mis un certain temps à réaliser la situation alors que l'alcool embrumait encore tous mes sens avant de m'agenouiller devant la silhouette que je reconnaissais enfin.

-Hey, Louis, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je en attrapant ses épaules et faisant courir mes mains le long de ses bras à plusieurs reprises comme pour l'apaiser me faisant seulement recevoir des petits grognements de protestations.

L'information montait peu à peu dans mon cerveau, si Louis se trouvait là alors qu'il devait passer le week-end chez lui avec sa mère, alors la situation était vraiment, vraiment mauvaise. Je ne perdis pas une seconde face au mutisme de mon élève et toutes les suppositions qui se jouaient dans mon esprit apeuré et commença à remonter mes mains vers le cou de Louis pour me saisir du haut de son manteau que je commençais déjà à faire glisser sur ses bras pour l'en débarrasser, je devais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles marques. Mon cerveau poursuivait son analyse en me demandant depuis combien de temps il pouvait bien se trouver sur mon palier à attendre et pourquoi il ne m'avait pas appelé. Bien sûr, l'information par laquelle mon portable avait vite fini en panne de batterie à cause des vidéos ridicules que je n'arrêtais pas de faire avec Niall ne m'étais pas revenu pas tout de suite.

Louis leva rapidement les yeux vers moi un regard interrogateur gravé sur le visage lorsque j'attrapais son coude pour sortir son bras du manteau sans la moindre explications mais décida de simplement coopérer lorsqu'il remarqua que je n'étais pas en mesure d'expliquer ce que je cherchais à faire. Il retira seul son manteau alors que je me jetais déjà sur le bord de son tee-shirt près à lui le faire passer par dessus la tête à la recherche de n'importe quelle marques suspectes mais fut interrompue par un grognement de Louis et son froncement de sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? demanda t-il d'une voix cassé et tremblante signe qu'il avait pleuré.

-Il t'a encore touché c'est ça? Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, continuais-je plus dans ma barbe que comme une réelle intervention tout en me débattant avec Louis pour lui retirer son tee-shirt alors qu'il semblait en désaccord avec cette idée.

-Arrêtes ça Harry, calmes-toi, laisses nous au moins rentrer avant de paniquer, ou laisse moi t'expliquer mais juste, calmes-toi.

Louis s'était remit à pleurer doucement me faisant bouillonner de l'intérieur, la simple idée de l'avoir déposé chez lui tout à l'heure pour qu'il se fasse battre me mettais hors de moi, je l'avais moi-même emmené à l'abatoire. Je retira mes mains de son tee-shirt en grognant, à moitié convaincu que l'alcool me faisait sûrement agir trop intensément, et tâtonna ma poche arrière à la recherche des clés de mon appartement. Je me releva en prenant bien soin de m'appuyer contre le mur pour être stable et glissais mes clés dans le trou de la serrure, non sans mal, ma vision trouble n'aidant pas à viser le trou du premier coup. Je souriais victorieusement une fois cela fait et ne perdis pas une seconde à attraper le manteau de Louis laissé à terre et le lancer au hasard dans l'entrée avant de m'agenouiller face à Louis passant mes mains sous ses aisselles pour le relever mais perdis moi même l'équilibre ne tenant absolument pas sur mes membres après cette soirée mouvementée.

-Est-ce que tu as bu Harry? demanda t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté à la recherche d'indices qui répondraient à sa question, laissant ses yeux larmoyants parcourir mon corps.

-Euuuuh, commençais-je en accentuant le mot plus longtemps que nécessaire tout en me grattant l'arrière du crâne à la recherche d'une réponse, oui?

Louis grogna et repoussa mes mains qui s'étaient agrippées à lui une nouvelle fois pour le relever et se pencha dans une plainte étouffée avant de se relever sans mon aide de toute façon inutile. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de son ascension le corps plié en deux, s'appuyant sur ses genoux à l'aide de ses mains avant de laisser d'autres gouttes salées s'échapper de ses yeux sous la douleur me brisant le cœur en tant de morceaux qu'un expert en puzzle ne pourrait même pas le reconstituer. Je souffla et tacha de réunir toutes mes capacités mentale et physique pour ne pas faire plus de mal que ce n'étais déjà le cas et glissa une main sous les genoux de mon élève et une autre au milieu de son dos avant de le soulever dans un cri de douleur qui me glaça le sang.

Je me fendis en excuse alors que Louis tachait visiblement de retenir ses pleurs qui pourtant ne cessaient d'inonder son doux visage maintenant recouvert d'un voile de souffrance. Je referma la porte comme je pu et me dirigea droit vers le canapé avant de changer de plan et de rejoindre ma chambre ou je déposa Louis sur mon lit, le plus en douceur que mon état le permettait. Il lâcha deux ou trois jurons en serrant les poings sur mon tee-shirt tandis que je le plaçais correctement avant de simplement pousser le soupir le plus douloureux que je n'avais jamais attendu. Il resta parfaitement immobile comme si le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir tandis que je réalisais combien se rendre jusqu'à mon appartement avait dû être une épreuve insurmontable, me faisant réaliser que si je n'avais pas laissé mon portable injoignable j'aurais pu lui éviter toutes ses souffrances qui avaient, c'était sur, bien empiré son état d'origine. Dans cette histoire je ne valais vraiment pas mieux que ce fils de pute qui lui servait de beau-père.

-Ma mère n'était pas là, commença t-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'une dernière larme roulait le long de sa joue. Elle a appelé hier pour prévenir mais j'étais chez toi alors mon beau-père a prit l'appel. Quand je suis arrivé ce soir il m'a tout de suite demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas là et je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que si je lui avouais que je resterais plus chez lui quand ma mère n'étais pas là la situation serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Il n'aurait plus à me supporter et ça pourrait sonner comme un accord entre nous, ainsi je n'aurais plus peur qu'il avoue à ma mère que je ne vis plus à la maison quand elle rentre, mais il ne l'a pas si bien prit que ça finalement. Il a hurlé que j'étais sous ses ordres et que je devais être présent pour recevoir les "corrections que je mérite pour être la pire merde qu'il lui ait été donné de voir", continua t-il en lâchant un sanglot étouffé qui acheva de ruiner mon cœur. Je m'agenouilla à côté du lit pour être à hauteur de son visage et plaça ma main contre sa joue pour effacer ses larmes d'une caresse de mon pouce. Il a dit que mon rôle était de prendre tout ce qu'il avait envie de m'infliger et de ne surtout pas fuir, puis il a ajouté que si je devais juste partir à nouveau il s'arrangera pour que cette dernière 'entrevue' soit mémorable.

Je grogna devant l'état inqualifiable de mon élève autant psychologique que physique alors qu'il s'appuyait de lui même contre le toucher de ma main sur sa joue comme pour rechercher du réconfort.

-Je suis tellement désolé Louis, soufflais-je près de son oreille en sachant que même si je ne parlais pas fort il entendrait tout, j'aurais du être là, j'aurais du avoir mon portable, je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi minable. Je suis si désolé, terminais-je en sachant que cela ne changerait rien.

-Harry? demanda t-il en tournant la tête pour pouvoir voir mon visage me faisant retirer ma main et acquiescer pour savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. J'ai tellement mal, avoua t-il avant que de nouvelles larmes silencieuses ne roulent sur ses joues.

-Chut, ne bouges pas, laisse moi m'occuper de ça, annonçais-je avant de courir vers la salle de bain, rentrant dans le mur au passage ayant presque oublié que tout tournait encore bizarrement sous mes yeux. J'attrapa en quelques secondes la trousse de secours qui ne quittait jamais le placard au dessus du lavabo et rejoignit le lit ou Louis n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre le regard accroché au plafond.

-Je crois que je dois avoir des côtes fêlées, annonça t-il simplement comme si de rien était.

Je grimaça et me laissa de nouveau tomber près du lit avant d'essayer de me concentrer pour ne pas laisser l'alcool me faire tout foiré. De toute évidence je ne pourrais pas lui passer le tee-shirt par dessus la tête sans lui faire mal, ce qui me fit attraper les ciseaux dans ma petite trousse en espérant qu'il ne tienne pas trop à son tee-shirt que je coupais déjà. Louis grogna de désaccord alors que je soufflais qu'il pourrait me voler un tee-shirt pour me faire pardonner avant de laisser un sanglot étouffé passer la barrière de mes lèvres à la vision d'horreur du corps de Louis.

-C'est si moche que ça?

-Oh mon dieu Louis, fut la seule chose que je pu encore souffler alors que mes yeux voyageaient à travers les brûlures, les coupures et toutes les contusions. Mais comment il a pu faire toutes ses marques? Demandais-je en ravalant la bile qui me montait à la gorge en voyant la cloque énorme qui s'était installée en plein milieu de son abdomen sans aucun doute lié à une brûlure violente.

Louis s'était remit à pleurer en chuchotant qu'il avait beaucoup trop mal ce qui ne m'étonna plus le moins du monde alors qu'il glissait dans un chuchotement presque muet que lorsqu'il était arrivé son père se faisait chauffer de l'eau pour des pâtes, me faisant perdre le reste de force mentale qu'il me restait alors que j'éclatais en sanglot silencieux. Cet espèce de malade l'avait ébouillanté avec de l'eau brûlante.

-Lou, soufflais-je en tâchant de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit, Louis je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non, non Harry, cria t-il presque en se débattant pour se lever du lit s'assurant que je ne puisse pas le forcer à m'écouter alors qu'il ne parvient qu'à se faire hurler de douleur.

-D'accord, d'accord, chut, calmes-toi Louis, soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux dans un espoir vain de le soulager alors que des larmes inondaient ma vue.

-Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital, ma mère sera mise au courant, elle ne doit pas savoir, je subis tout ça en silence depuis tant de temps, je ne peux pas réduire tous mes efforts à néant comme ça, elle ne doit jamais savoir.

Je l'observa interdit devant la confiance qu'il mettait dans ses propos me faisant comprendre que même dans cet état il ne se laissera pas faire ou conduire de force à l'hôpital, seulement je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dans un état pareil, il risquait peut être sa vie sans même que je le sache, je n'avais aucune connaissance dans ce domaine. Mais les bleu étaient si violents, je savais qu'il y avait un risque qu'une poche de sang se soit formée par dessous ou peut importe comment ils appelaient cela dans Grey's Anatomy, ma seule source de connaissance dans ce domaine, je savais seulement qu'il pouvait toujours il y avoir de lourdes complications dans ce genre de situations.

Je me laissa tomber au sol en attrapant mes cheveux et les tirants entre mes mains tremblantes déchiré par la peur qui me rongeait de l'intérieur avant qu'un éclair de génie ne me traverse l'esprit.

-D'accord, je ne te forcerais pas à aller à l'hôpital, mais j'ai une solution, juste attends-moi là, ne bouges pas, ajoutais-je avant de remarquer que même s'il l'avait voulu je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait pu bouger.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me jeta en dehors de l'appartement avant de courir dans les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. J'atteignis très rapidement ma cible, sans prendre le temps de remarquer que j'étais hors d'haleine et me jeta sur la porte de l'appartement 605 que je frappa sans retenu de mes poings serrés priant sérieusement pour que mon voisin soit présent. Les larmes dévalaient encore mes joues alors que la vision du corps de mon élève ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit l'imaginant souffrir tout seul sur mon lit attendant désespérément que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

-Ludo, je t'en prie ouvres-moi, criais je dans le trou de la serrure comme si cela me ferait mieux entendre, ce qui, bien sûr, était parfaitement idiot mais la panique et l'alcool m'empêchaient de m'en rendre compte.

Je criais de plus en plus fort ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il était maintenant cinq heures du matin et que je devais réveiller tout l'immeuble alors que la poignée de la porte tournait enfin laissant apparaître devant moi mon voisin un air totalement paniqué et à peine réveillé sur le visage. J'avais dû lui adresser la parole seulement deux trois fois depuis que je vivais ici et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il me reconnaissait mais l'information par laquelle il était en étude de médecine, en internat dans l'hôpital de la ville ne m'avait miraculeusement pas échappée.

-Hey, euh Harry c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, dis-je en réalisant que je devais passer pour un fou, j'essuyais rageusement les larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes genoux et expliqua la situation. J'ai un gros problème, un ami à moi est très mal en point mais il ne peut pas se rendre à l'hôpital, je t'en supplie j'ai besoin d'aide, ajoutais-je face à son visage perdu espérant le faire réagir.

-Euh bien sûr, je.. Ouais je vais chercher mes affaires ne bouges pas, annonça t-il avant de disparaître pour faire sa réapparition quelques secondes plus tard, une mallette dans les mains. Allons y, souffla t-il en refermant à clé la porte de son appartement.

Je couru dans les escaliers aussi vite que je pu, trébuchant deux trois fois à deux doigts de finir de descendre les escaliers sur les fesses et atteignit enfin mon appartement. Je conduisais Ludo, mon voisin dont je ne connaissais pas le nom complet jusqu'à ma chambre et ne perdis pas une seconde pour me réinstaller par terre à côté de Louis qui gémissait de douleur. Ludo poussa un juron en voyant l'état de Louis avant d'étaler ses affaires sur le lit dans un ordre méthodique comme s'il était au beau milieu d'un épisode de Docteur House.

-De quand date cette brûlure? Demanda t-il rapidement à Louis un regard inquiet, est-ce que tu l'as directement mit sous l'eau froide?

-Oui, souffla t-il avant de soupirer pour se donner la force de faire une phrase longue. Je suis resté un moment sous l'eau froide il n'y avait pas encore de cloque, elle est apparu plusieurs heures après, c'est arrivé vers 19 heures.

-Bien, tu as eu les bons gestes, ça prendra environ trois semaines à cicatriser, peut-être un peu plus, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne dois surtout pas percer la cloque, d'accord? Je vais seulement te mettre un pansement de tulle gras il ne reste que ça à faire. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de poursuivre. La brûlure est grave, les nerfs ont été endommagés et les terminaisons nerveuses détruites, mais c'est, d'une certaine façon un mal pour un bien car cela atténue la douleur, seules les zones à côté de la brûlure où les terminaisons nerveuses n'ont pas été touchées sont douloureuses.

J'ochais la tête pour lui faire signe que j'avais compris malgré que chaque informations se mélangeaient déjà dans mon cerveau dans un flou artistique. Il observa ensuite chaque contusions pour s'assurer qu'elles ne créeraient pas de complications et confirma que Louis s'était bien fracturé trois côtes.

-Il n'y a pas grande choses à faire pour ça hormis laisser du temps pour guérir et des antalgiques. Dans un premier temps on pourrait aussi te mettre une bande large pour limiter la douleur mais j'ai peur que ça appuie sur ta brûlure, ça ne serait pas bon. Pour les antalgiques je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi si tu ne vas pas voir un médecin, je ne peux pas te faire d'ordonnances dans ces conditions, je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, mais si vous refusez de vous rendre à l'hôpital j'imagine que tout n'est pas très légal.

Louis me renvoya un regard apeuré alors que je cherchais désespérément une solution, il nous fallait cette ordonnance.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, c'est.. Ce n'est pas illégal, rien de tout ça je t'assures, seulement..

-Ma mère ne doit pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, intervient Louis, si je m'étais rendu à l'hôpital dans cet état ils auraient du appeler la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence comme je n'étais clairement pas en état de me gérer seul. Si je vais voir un médecin uniquement pour mes côtes fracturées, en sachant que vous m'avez correctement soigné le reste de mes blessures, ma mère n'aura pas besoin d'être au courant n'est ce pas? Je veux dire, je suis majeur après tout?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne penses pas, pourquoi ta mère ne devrait-elle pas savoir?

-C'est compliqué, répondit-il simplement.

-Si tu m'expliques tout et que je trouves cela convenable je te fournirais ton ordonnance, je refuses juste de faire ça sans savoir ce qui t'as mit dans un état pareil, je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis ou encourager quelque chose de mauvais.

-C'est mon beau-père qui m'a frappé, ma mère ne dois pas le savoir car elle le quittera, et s'il ne paie pas les factures elle ne s'en sortira pas.

-Te rends-tu compte que la situation est mauvaise pour ta mère, elle se croit amoureuse d'un bon gars, aimant, et tu la laisse croire cela et vivre avec cet homme en sachant de quoi il est capable?

-Ma mère n'est jamais à la maison, et lorsqu'elle y est j'y suis, il ne lèvera jamais la main sur elle. C'est étrange, je crois qu'à sa façon tordu, il l'aime, il est toujours si attentionné avec elle. Il est dérangé c'est sûr, mais il ne fera jamais de mal à ma mère, alors croyez-moi c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

-Bien, je te ferais une ordonnance demain au boulot, je te la glisserais dans ta boite aux lettres, affirma t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Merci Ludo, vraiment.

-Il y a pas de quoi Harry, mais s'il-te plait, ne fais pas de moi ton médecin personnel à chaque fois que ce gamin a des soucis, j'ai besoin de sommeil moi aussi, ajouta t-il sur le ton de l'humour ce qui n'empêcha pas le message de passer parfaitement malgré tout.

-Bien sûr, c'était purement exceptionnel, merci encore.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant avant de rassembler ses affaires prêt à quitter la pièce.

-Il faudra désinfecter toutes ses coupures, je pense que tu es capable de t'en occuper? Me demanda t-il alors que j'opinais de la tête. La crème que tu as là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la crème de Louis que l'on avait piqué à Niall pour ses bleu, se trouvant actuellement dans ma trousse à pharmacie à moitié étalée sur le lit. Tu lui en mettras sur les contusions aussi, matins et soirs.

-C'est noté, concluais-je alors qu'il quittait déjà la pièce souhaitant un bon rétablissement à Louis.

Celui-ci leva son pouce en direction de mon voisin avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le matelas dans un soupir profond dès que la porte de l'appartement fut claquée. Il se laissa fondre en larmes alors qu'il paraissait si fort quelques secondes plus tôt me faisant paniquer. Je me rapprocha du bord du lit et attrapa sa petite main qui se noya dans la mienne en la serrant de toutes ses forces n'arrêtant pas de pleurer pour autant alors que ma deuxième main fit son chemin jusque dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je m'y perdis quelques minutes, tirant quelques mèches tout doucement du bout des doigts avant de replonger au milieu de sa chevelure si douce, la massant, tandis que Louis se calmait doucement. Je caressais ses doigts mêlés aux miens de mon pouce et écouta sa respiration s'apaiser peu à peu.

-Bien, on va finir de soigner tout ça, d'accord? demandais-je en retirant mes mains pour m'emparer des cotons et du désinfectant.

Il opina doucement de la tête et ferma les yeux, lâchant un soupir lorsque mes doigts se posèrent sur son torse pour commencer à désinfecter les premières plaies. Il se tortilla légèrement en murmurant que ça piquait, ce qui me fit sourire devant le retour de son attitude enfantine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il emprisonnait sa lèvre du bas au milieu de ses dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur faisant rater un battement à mon cœur. Mon esprit s'était prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable de laisser se balader mon pouce sur cette lèvre maltraitée pour soulager son sort. Je déplaça ma main dans une lenteur folle et la plaça si près de ses lèvres que le souffle irrégulier de sa respiration s'abattait directement sur ma main me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Je plaçai mon doigt à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, si pressé de rentrer en contact avec ce paradis de douceur rose avant de jeter un regard à mon élève qui, les yeux fermés n'avait aucune idée du débat intérieur qui se jouait en moi. Je retira vivement ma main en prenant conscience de mon geste et de ce à quel point je me rendais égoïste. Louis était entrain de vivre sûrement la pire soirée de sa vie et voilà que je voulais gâcher le si faible lien de confiance que l'on avait su créer, le laissant entièrement seul? Le pauvre n'aurait jamais pu comprendre mon geste et aurait prit peur. Il fallait que je comprennes qu'il ne pourra jamais rien se passer avec Louis, c'est un garçon paumé qui en plus de ça est plus jeune que moi de 5 ans. Il n'a pas besoin que je lui rajoute comme problème l'attirance malsaine d'un professeur pour son élève, d'autant plus quand celui-ci est un garçon. Bien sûr que Louis ne ressentira jamais cette attirance. Il se trouvera une jolie danseuse de ballet au chignon blond parfaitement tiré et avec qui il exécutera les plus belles chorégraphies. Je n'ai pas le droit de compliquer sa vie.

Je ne broncha pas et mit mon cerveau sur pause durant le reste de l'opération, achevant de désinfecter les plaies de Louis et de lui appliquer la crème sur les contusions alors que désormais ses petits yeux se fermaient tout seuls, ce qui, vu l'heure actuelle, n'avait rien d'étonnant.

-J'ai fini Louis, je vais te laisser dormir, dis-je en récupérant une couverture dans mon placard sachant que je ne pourrais le mettre sous la couette de mon lit, sur laquelle il était actuellement allongé, sans lui faire mal. Je, commençais-je en remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté son jean ne sachant que faire de cette information. Hey, veux-tu que je t'aides à enlever ton jean ou tu préfères dormir avec?

Il grimaça et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge alors qu'il tourna la tête vers moi de son regard endormi.

-Tu, tu veux bien me l'enlever? Demanda t-il en devenant rapidement cramoisi.

J'accepta en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant d'avancer vers lui.

-Attends, m'arrêta t-il, tu, tu veux bien éteindre la lumière avant? Demanda t-il le visage déformé par la gêne.

J'opinais de la tête et plongea la pièce dans le noir avant d'avancer à taton jusqu'au lit ce qui fit rire mon élève désormais détendu maintenant que nous ne pouvions plus rien voir. Je le trouva rapidement et fit glisser la pulpe de mes doigts délicatement de ses côtes jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon essayant de me repérer dans le noir sans pour autant le blesser, et glissa jusqu'à son bouton que je défis en déglutissant. Mes yeux cherchaient à s'habituer au noir inconsciemment désireux de ne repérer ne serait-ce que des formes approximatives mais il n'y avait pas le moindre rayon de lumière dans la pièce.

J'attrapais alors le haut de sa braguette que j'abaissais en tâchant de contrôler au maximum ma respiration et remonta le plus rapidement possible mes mains sur ses hanches, mal à l'aise. Je me saisit alors de ce que je reconnu au toucher comme le bord de son pantalon de chaque côté de ses hanches avant de le baisser délicatement sur ses jambes provoquant de faibles gémissements de douleur à mon élève lorsque je me montrais trop brusque. Mes doigts suivirent le mouvement du jean quittant ses jambes, caressant d'abord ses cuisses dans un mouvement qui se voulait discret avant de rejoindre ses genoux que j'attrapa entre mes mains pour les surélever, de façon à retirer la fin du pantalon plus facilement. Une fois fait je tachais de remettre mes idées en place, m'empêchant de sauter sur mon élève l'imaginant habillé d'un simple boxer à seulement quelques centimètres de moi et décida de couvrir son corps de la couverture qui attendait encore au bout du lit. Je saisit les deux extrémités et les remonta le long de son corps puis étala la couverture sur le corps de mon élève, m'arrêtant lorsque mes mains reconnurent la forme de ses épaules où je déposa le bord de la couverture. Je remonta dans un geste rapide ma main un peu plus haut, caressant du bout des doigts, dans un contact quasi inexistant, la joue de Louis avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, maudissant l'alcool et la frayeur qu'il m'avait mis de me rendre si tactile.


	15. Chapitre 14:

Je grognais avant de me retourner dans mon canapé inconfortable, pestant contre le manque de place. Le sommeil venait à l'instant de quitter mon corps alors que je tâtonnais autour de moi, les yeux toujours fermés, à la recherche de mon portable pour m'indiquer l'heure. Je n'eu malheureusement pas besoin de le chercher plus longtemps lorsque la raison de mon réveil retentit de nouveau, les plaintes de Louis venant de ma chambre, m'appellant d'un air de détresse. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et quitta mon lit de fortune avant de rejoindre la chambre au pas de course pour faire face à une scène bien différente de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Louis se battait désespérément avec Azraël qui espérait pouvoir finir sa nuit bien confortablement installé sur mon élève qui n'arrivait pas à le chasser de son corps blessé. À chaque fois qu'il parvenait à le faire descendre, le chat revenait à la charge bien décidé à accéder à la place chaude et douillette qui l'attendait sur le torse de Louis étendu juste devant lui.

J'effaça malgré tout rapidement le semi sourire moqueur qui avait fait son apparition en découvrant la nature du problème de Louis lorsque je compris qu'il souffrait réellement, d'autant plus qu'Azraël ne cessait de s'appuyer sur la cloque que lui avait causé sa brûlure désormais recouverte de bande.

-Viens là toi, soufflais-je en attrapant le chat le laissant remuer les pâtes dans le vide avant de le déposer derrière la porte que je referma immédiatement.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour se mettre à gratter des griffes contre celle-ci pour exprimer son envie de revenir ce qui me fit lever les yeux aux ciel. Ce chat était adorable mais sérieusement bien trop collant.

-Hey, murmurais-je en me retournant vers Louis qui soufflait de soulagement, tu te sens mieux?

-Légèrement, assura t-il d'une moue peu convaincue, mais ne me laisse plus jamais avec ce monstre, il a essayé de me tuer pendant dix bonne minutes.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air tragique de Louis et grimpa sur le lit m'installant en tailleur sur la place libre à côté de lui avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil posé un peu plus loin sur la table de nuit. Il était huit heures, cela ne faisait que deux heures et demi que nous étions tous les deux parti nous coucher ce qui me fit soupirer fortement, j'avais un besoin désespéré de sommeil après cette cuite et cette soirée pleine en émotion. Je laissa passer mon regard sur le corps de Louis en grimaçant, soit j'avais oublié l'ampleur des dégâts soit les contusions avaient encore empirées ses dernières heures.

Des tâches noires et violettes s'étendaient sur tout son buste laissant apparaître d'une couleur bleutée les vaisseaux sanguins en mauvais états juste en dessous. Les coupures semblaient bien plus profondes maintenant que les rayons du soleil tapaient directement dessus comme si elles avaient été faites au couteau ce qui me fit grincer des dents. Malgré tout elles n'étaient pas nettes et ressemblaient surtout à des déchirures dans la chaire comme s'il avait utilisé le premier truc qui lui était passé sous la main, ce qui finalement était peut-être bien plus douloureux. En réalité, hier j'avais été tellement impressionné par cette cloque qui prenait une bonne partie de son abdomen que je n'avais même pas prêté attention au reste des blessures, maintenant qu'elle était recouverte je remarquais à quel point la situation était grave. Je ne crois même pas qu'un seul centimètre de cette peau n'ai pas été touchée, il n'avait accès qu'au buste pour s'assurer que personne ne remarque rien, alors il avait décidé de recouvrir toute la zone c'était certain. Les bleu s'étendaient sur des dizaines de centimètres tous collés les uns aux autres alors que de vilaines coupures recouvraient son petit corps frêle par-ci par là. La chaire nue s'exposait sur certains endroits où la peau avait été râpée comme après une vilaine chute sur du goudron lorsqu'on était petit, alors que je ne voulais même pas imaginé ce que son beau-père avait bien pu tenter pour arriver à cet effet. À chacun de ses endroits du sang séché s'était étalé et ne semblait plus bouger, chose que je n'avais même pas remarqué hier, la peau y était même légèrement gonflée après avoir été maltraitée. C'est alors que je fus pris d'un éclair de génie que je regretta aussitôt.

-Louis? demandais-je alors qu'il tournait sa tête à moitié endormie vers moi, je n'ai toujours pas vu ton dos, est-ce que c'est dans le même état?

-J'imagine oui, vu comme j'ai mal à chaque fois que ma peau frotte la couverture sous moi, avoua t-il dans une grimace qui froissa son doux visage d'ange.

-Tu me laisserais voir?

-Ça, ça va faire mal, répondit-il seulement alors que ses yeux commençaient à devenir larmoyant à l'idée de se retourner sur le ventre.

Je fus tout de suite pris de pitié et tenta de le rassurer en lui promettant que l'on irait doucement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Ma main s'était presque instinctivement retrouvée dans ses cheveux que je massais doucement en tachant d'apaiser ses maux tout en sachant à quel point c'était inutile.

-Allez Louis, il faut qu'on désinfecte sinon ça va empirer.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être pire, grogna t-il avant de se reprendre devant mon air attristé. Désolé, après tout ce que tu fais pour moi je ne devrais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi.

-Si ça peut te soulager, je t'en prie. Je t'autorise même à m'insulter.

-Oh alors dans ce cas, ria Louis avant de redevenir sérieux, tu veux bien m'aider à me retourner?

J'hochais la tête en caressant une dernière fois son crâne comme pour lui donner du courage et remonta les manches de ma chemise que je n'avais pas eu le courage de quitter avant de me jeter dans le canapé pour dormir. Je retira la couverture qui le recouvrait pour ne pas qu'il s'emmêle dedans lorsqu'on le retournera et fit face au visage le plus rouge qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir me laissant malgré moi échapper un rire moqueur. J'oubliais parfois trop facilement que Louis était aussi la personne la plus timide existante sur cette terre.

-Désolé, soufflais-je rapidement, je ne regarde pas, promis, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'oeil qui avait pour but d'apaiser l'atmosphère mais qui n'eu aucun effet sur la gêne de mon élève.

Je ne fis alors aucun commentaire supplémentaire comprenant que la plaisanterie n'était pas de mise et plaça mes mains sous les côtes de Louis près à le retourner avant de me souvenir que trois d'entre elles étaient fracturées.

-Hey? Dis-moi où précisément tes côtes te font mal d'accord? Demandais-je en plaçant mes mains tout en haut de son buste, face à la naissance de ses pectoraux tout en effectuant une légère pression.

Je descendis très progressivement mes doigts, les laissant glisser sur le côté de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace de douleur se fasse remarquer vers la fin de ses côtes.

-Ici? Demandais-je alors que Louis opinait de la tête pour confirmer. Je retiens alors l'endroit et remonta mes mains plus haut pour prendre appuie. Si je pousse ici pour te retourner tu es sûr que tu n'as pas mal?

-Non ça ira, souffla t-il me laissant alors soulever légèrement son petit corps pour le faire basculer de l'autre côté.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur une fois arrivé de l'autre côté pestant sur le fait que cela n'était pas censé faire mal alors que je me réjouissais d'avoir pu faire cette opération à moindre mal. Toute joie quelconque qui avait fait apparition à cet instant disparue malgré tout bien plus vite que prévu lorsque mes yeux se positionnèrent sur son dos ensanglanté. Les mêmes coupures qu'à l'avant recouvraient tout son dos tout en étant bien plus profondes et imposantes, si bien que certaines saignaient encore, presque dix heures après l'incident. A côté de ça des traces de griffures elles aussi ensanglantées coupaient son dos en deux. À certains endroits je pu même deviner sans soucis qu'elles avaient été causées après les premières coupures qui s'étaient retrouvées ouvertes d'avantages après le passage des doigts de son agresseur qui avaient dû s'accrocher dans la chaire ouverte. Un frisson de dégoût traversa tout mon corps alors que je posais mes doigts tremblants sur toutes les contusions impressionnantes qui recouvraient son dos, dont une particulièrement vicieuse qui avait dû être causée par une projection sur le coin d'un meuble ou d'un mur. Je poussa d'ailleurs un grognement en découvrant qu'il s'était aussi attaqué à ses cuisses remplies de contusions que je n'avais pu remarquer sous son jean hier.

Un second gémissement cette fois-ci malheureusement pas de colère s'échappa de mes lèvres à la vision des fesses de mon élève totalement à découvert, seulement vêtues d'un boxer blanc à s'en damner et parfaitement bombées. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que mes joues s'empourprèrent rapidement aux pensées qui traversaient mon esprit à cet instant alors que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette vision du paradis. Je souffla pour moi-même en remarquant au combien mon attitude était malsaine et attrapa rapidement la couverture qui traînait maintenant un peu plus loin pour en recouvrir le bas du corps de mon élève, prétextant respecter son intimité alors qu'il s'agissait surtout de refréner les idées immorales qui jaillissaient à pleine vitesse dans mon cerveau.

Je pris quelques secondes pour me recentrer et la simple vision du dos tuméfié de Louis parvient sans soucis à me remettre les idées en places.

-C'est vraiment pas beau à voir, avec quoi est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire toutes ses coupures?

-Le ciseaux de cuisine, clarifia mon élève alors qu'une envie folle de vomir tous mes repas depuis ma naissance me prit aux tripes en imaginant ce monstre planté les ciseaux dans la peau de Louis avant de les laisser glisser sur plusieurs effroyablement long centimètres le long de son corps.

Je ne répondis même pas me concentrant pour bien garder fermement la bouche fermée convaincu que vomir sur Louis n'aidera pas à la cicatrisation des plaies et me pencha en arrière pour récupérer ma trousse de secours qui était restée près de Louis sur le lit au cas où il en aurait eu besoin. Je trouva facilement le désinfectant que je vida en dose généreuse, imbibant mes cotons avant de les placer rapidement contre les coupures de Louis récoltant un gémissement de douleur que me fendit le coeur.

-Je sais, je sais, désolé, soufflais-je en remontant ma main sur sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux que je caressais dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent douloureuses pour mon élève je parvint à désinfecter chacune des griffures et passa à l'étape plus agréable de la crème sur les contusions qui sembla apaiser Louis. Je massais consciencieusement chaque parties de sa peau en prêtant bien attention à laisser une pression suffisante pour faire pénétrer la crème sans pour autant lui faire mal alors que mon élève avait déposé sa tête au creux de ses bras croisés et semblaient se rendormir sous mon semblant de massage. Une fois mon soin terminé je décidais volontairement de ne pas appliquer la lotion sur les contusions qui recouvraient ses cuisses décidant qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de laisser mes mains traîner trop près de ce doux fessier et proposa à Louis de l'aider à se replacer sur le ventre, tachant de ne pas parler trop fort au cas où il se serait endormi. Un simple grognement me répondit me laissant rire discrètement avant de demander plus de clarification à mon élève qui me demanda de le replacer correctement, ce que je fis rapidement.

Une fois de nouveau sur le ventre je ne perdis pas une seconde à replacer la couverture sur son corps, bien décidé à ne pas découvrir le devant du paradis moulé dans ce parfait caleçon blanc maintenant que Louis me faisait face, ce qui aurait créé une situation particulièrement gênante.

-Hazz, m'appella Louis dans un son presque similaire à un ronronnement alors qu'il semblait tomber de fatigue ce qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens devant cet air angélique. Tu peux me remettre de la pommade devant? demanda t-il alors que ses joues s'imprégnèrent d'une couleur rouge qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

Je souffla un 'bien sûr' avant de me munir de nouveau de mon tube de crème et d'en déverser une petite partie sur mes mains, massant les zones contusionnées de son torse alors que mon élève semblait s'endormir sous mes caresses. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait réclamé car la pommade le soulageait ou mes gestes l'endormait mais je ne chercha pas à comprendre et passa presque une heure entière à masser délicatement sa peau malmenée. J'avais rapidement fini allongé sur le flanc à côté de lui, surélevé à l'aide de mes coudes pour poursuivre ma mission malgré la fatigue qui m'accablait, ce qui me fit réaliser que je ferais mieux de quitter la pièce et retrouver mon canapé au plus vite pour finir ma nuit.

Je rassembla alors rapidement mes affaires sans un bruit, plaçant mon outillage dans la trousse de secours que je redéposais sur l'oreiller voisin de celui que Louis utilisait. Je remonta discrètement la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de mon élève qui ne protesta pas, maintenant tout à fait endormi, une moue adorable déformant ses traits comme s'il était en pleine réflexion dans son sommeil, me faisant lâcher un rire attendri malgré moi. Je replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée pour s'étaler sur son visage et redescendis ma main sur ses joues que je caressa du bout des doigts. La peau imberbe de mon élève semblait si douce sous mes doigts alors que son souffle régulier s'abattait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes devenant étrangement plus charnues dans son sommeil, sûrement lié au fait qu'il n'ai pas cessé de les mordre pour apaiser la douleur des soins que je lui infligeait.

Je me pencha dans un geste calculé et déposa mes lèvres sur son front tout à fait conscient de mon rythme cardiaque s'affolant sous des battements de cœur incontrôlables alors qu'une chaleur familière vint s'étendre sur mes joues sous l'incompréhension de mon propre geste. La peau chaude et douce de mon élève caressait mes lèvres alors que je m'imaginais déjà les déposer sur chaque centimètres de sa peau, me reculant malgré tout, bien trop rapidement selon moi, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Louis fronça davantage les sourcils dans son sommeil face à la perte de contact me faisant réprimer l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour le serrer dans mes bras, et décida de quitter la pièce au plus vite, prenant mes jambes à mon coup.

Je retrouva rapidement Azraël désormais endormie au beau milieu de ma couverture abandonnée sur le canapé dans ma fuite, ronronnant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence dans la pièce, ravie de ne plus être seul. Je retira rapidement ma chemise et mon pantalon que je n'avais pas eu le courage de retirer avant et chassa gentiment mon chat pour récupérer la couverture, le laissant se replacer quelques secondes plus tard contre mon ventre en ronronnant de bonheur.


	16. Chapitre 15:

Quelques heures de sommeil très peu revigorantes plus tard et un mal de dos naissant suite à la nuit passée dans mon inconfortable canapé je me levais enfin, sous les protestations d'Azraël attendant ses croquettes.

-Oui, oui voilà j'arrives, grognais-je à voix haute, je t'ai laissé me ronronner dans les oreilles toute la nuit tu pourrais être reconnaissant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstinais toujours à lui parler comme s'il pouvait me répondre mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il comprenait ce que je lui disais. Il se calmait instantanément, s'asseyant par terre devant sa gamelle sans un bruit jusqu'à ce que je lui donne enfin ce qu'il attendait pour se remettre à ronronner. Il avalait sa dose de croquettes en un temps record et réapparu entre mes jambes, s'y frottant tandis que je m'activait dans la cuisine pour la préparation d'une pâte à pancake, sortant saladier et fouet d'un même mouvement. Je mélangeais ensuite rapidement la farine, le lait, les œufs, le sucre et le beurre dans mon récipient tout en laissant chauffer ma poêle recouverte d'un morceaux de beurre. Il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi et Louis semblait encore dormir fermement, autant dire que ce petit-déjeuner sera notre repas, alors je comptais en faire une bonne dose et l'apporter à mon élève qui ne pourra sans doute pas quitter mon lit de la journée.

Il avait l'air si mal en point plus tôt dans la nuit alors que rien que se tourner sur le ventre semblait le faire souffrir, autant dire que je m'inquiétais beaucoup de savoir quand il pourrait danser de nouveau. Louis avait fait de grands progrès, il n'y avait pas un seul jour de la semaine où on ne s'entraînait pas pendant des heures durant et cette routine lui avait été extrêmement bénéfique. Il avait su affiner sa technique faisant alors ressortir davantage son côté artistique et émotionnel déjà très profond dans sa danse, j'avais peur qu'un manque d'entraînements ne le fasse régresser. Les concours arrivaient à grands pas, ils étaient certes encore dans plusieurs mois mais l'échéance se rapprochait constamment me faisant paniquer d'être prêt à temps.

Alors que ma pâte avait rapidement pris forme, j'en plaça une petite partie au creux de ma poêle, réprimandant Azraël qui, curieux, était monté sur le plan de travail pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ce que je faisais. Il redescendit aussi vite de peur de se faire punir et rejoignit le canapé un peu plus loin l'air de rien alors que les pancakes s'additionnaient dans l'assiette face à moi me faisant sourire à la douce odeur qui s'en échappait. Je ne prenais que rarement le temps de me cuisiner un réel petit-déjeuner mais il y avait vraiment peu de choses de plus agréable que de troquer mes habituelles tartines contre un repas maison.

En une dizaine de minutes mon assiette s'était remplie de petites crêpes fraîches attendant seulement de rejoindre mon estomac affamé, me faisant repousser à plus tard la vaisselle pour rejoindre au plus vite ma chambre, l'assiette de pancakes sur un plateau accompagnée de deux tasses de thé et de plusieurs confitures. Je frappa doucement contre la porte en bois veillant à ne pas faire tomber mon plateau et rentra silencieusement lorsque je ne reçu aucune réponse. Louis était dans la position exacte dans laquelle je l'avais quitté, les bras étalés autour de lui et un air angélique sur le visage. Il fronçait durement les sourcils comme à chaque fois que je l'avais vu dormir m'obligeant à refréner mon envie de laisser glisser mon index entre ses deux sourcils pour les dérider. Mon envie de passer ma main contre sa joue et de la caresser du bout des doigts pendant des heures. Mon envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres si tentantes et de ne plus jamais m'en séparer, ou de laisser traîner les miennes sur chaque millimètres de sa peau si parfaite.

Je déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit un peu plus loin et rejoignit la place libre sur le lit, me plaçant en tailleur aux côtés de Louis. Sa jambe gauche avait fini sa nuit par dessus la couverture qui le recouvrait initialement la laissant à découvert me faisant avaler durement ma salive. Il était si adorable perdu au milieu de cette couverture trop grande pour lui, sa bouche entrouverte et son souffle régulier qui soulevait sa poitrine si délicatement, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apparenter chaque partie de sa peau dénudée au péché. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait perdu toute notion de pureté et pervertissait l'image de cette ange qui dormait sous mes yeux. Il était bien trop doux et timide pour que de telles pensées puisse traverser mon esprit, je n'aurais pas dû être entrain de combattre mon envie de laisser mes doigts glisser le long de son bras pour m'empoigner de sa main et la tenir des heures durant sans ne rien faire de plus qu'observer son visage serein.

Je secoua la tête que j'enfoui au milieu de mes mains tirant doucement sur mes cheveux au passage avant de me ressaisir et de replonger mon regard sur le visage enfantin de Louis. Je leva une main tremblante que j'apporta à sa joue avant de sourire pour moi-même comprenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et la laissa seulement retomber sur son épaule que je secoua doucement en murmurant son prénom pour le réveiller. Il grogna et releva son épaule d'un coup sec avant de la rabaisser comme pour chasser ma main et poursuivre sa nuit mais ne récolta qu'une grimace de douleur à son geste trop violent pour son corps endolorie.

-Harryyyy, grogna t-il en laissant traîner la fin du mot comme pour exprimer son mécontentement tout en plongeant sa tête dans le coussin à côté de lui étouffant sa voix. Laisse moi dormir.

Sa tête reposait désormais à quelques centimètres de mon genoux sur lequel s'écrasait son souffle chaud créant une lignée de petits frissons qui suivirent tout mon corps pour se terminer dans le creux de ma nuque.

-Non, il est tard et surtout je t'ai fait des pancakes, ne me dis pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

-C'est vrai ça? Des pancakes? Demanda t-il de sa voix toujours endormie sans relever sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. 

-Oui, oui, et si tu ne te réveilles pas dans les secondes qui viennent j'emporte ce plat avec moi dans le salon et tu resteras seul et affamé.

-D'accord, c'est bon, grogna t-il.

Il se laissa doucement retomber sur le dos sortant sa tête de sa niche et tenta de se relever sur ses coudes afin de s'asseoir ce qui lui fit pousser un grognement, m'obligeant presque à sauter sur lui pour atténuer sa douleur tant mon cœur s'était contracté dans la seconde. Je plaça rapidement mes mains sous ses aisselles et le releva dans la position qui l'intéressait tandis qu'il se reculait, non sans mal, de façon à s'adosser à la tête de lit. Je lui plaça alors l'oreiller derrière la tête doutant du fait qu'il puisse lever les bras au-dessus de son corps pour le faire lui même et m'installa dans la même position à la place d'à côté, attrapant le plateau que je plaça sur mes genoux.

-Oh mon dieu cette odeur, gazouilla mon élève avant de s'emparer d'un pancake et de quasiment enfouir son nez à l'intérieur me faisant rire.

-Tu verras c'est encore meilleur de le manger par la bouche, ajoutais-je avant de lui tendre la cuillère pour étaler la confiture de son choix.

Il opta pour la confiture de fraise l'appliquant en dose généreuse me faisant paniquer pour mes draps beige espérant qu'il ne déborde pas le support, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche en deux énormes bouchées avant de pousser des soupirs de bonheur qui forcèrent un sourire attendri à se loger sur mon visage.

-Tu vas un peu mieux? Demandais-je en rompant le silence de satisfaction qui s'était installé une fois que j'eu achevé mon troisième pancake. Tu te sens plus capable de bouger?

-Je ne sais pas, je peux faire plus de mouvements qu'hier c'est sûr, mais le simple fait de respirer me fait mal, avoua t-il en rougissant.

-Tu as trois côtes fracturées c'est normal Louis, tu te sentiras prêt à marcher dans la journée?

-Je, je ne sais pas, je ne penses pas, sans doute demain, j'essaierais tout de même pour voir.

Louis m'offrit un sourire penaud alors que je ne pouvais que me contenter de fixer le reste de confiture qui s'était étalé au coin de sa bouche rêvant d'y passer ma langue jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre des suites d'une crise cardiaque. Il attrapa ensuite sa tasse me faisant remercier le ciel qu'il m'offre cette diversion pour quitter ce bout de confiture des yeux et retourner à la vie civilisée, mais la vision qui s'offrit à moi ce fit encore plus captivante me perdant pour de bon. Ses lèvres fines et roses se refermaient autour de la tasse alors que je ne pu qu'imaginer combien je donnerais pour qu'il reproduise ce geste exacte autour de mes lèvres. Je vis ensuite malgré moi sa pomme d'Adam remonter alors que le liquide arrivait dans sa bouche, puis glisser le long de son coup au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait me faisant attraper ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents si fort que je risquais de me blesser pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de quitter mon corps à chaque instant. Il poussa ensuite un soupir de contentement, rejetant sa tête en arrière contre la tête de lit et passant sa main sur son ventre comme pour signifier qu'il était repu alors que mes yeux s'agrippaient désormais à la vue de cette main caressant sa propre peau de son abdomen. Son petit ventre habituellement légèrement bombé avait davantage gonflé après un bon repas et semblait si doux et adorable que ne pu m'empêcher d'espérer pouvoir un jour y déposer ma tête tout en le caressant du bout des doigts.

-C'était super bon Harry, avoua Louis, me sortant par la même occasion de ma rêverie déplacée.

-Merci, tu avais besoin de force, j'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé hier soir? Donc ton dernier repas remontait à 24 heures, notre repas d'hier midi? Demandais-je en récoltant un hochement de tête de Louis qui confirma mon hypothèse.

Mon cœur se brisa en remarquant que Louis était tellement habitué à si peu manger qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention au fait de ne pas se nourrir pendant une journée entière, comment pouvait-il garder ses adorables formes si attrayantes?

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?

-Non, je restes avec toi.

-Tu parles, je peux même pas bouger, sors et laisse moi dormir toute la journée qu'au moins un de nous deux ne s'ennuie pas comme un rat mort.

-Bien sûr, je vais faire ça oui, dis-je en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision de ma chambre placée dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, avant de m'en servir pour allumer le poste. On va surtout se trouver de bons films à regarder qui vont faire que la journée va passer en un clin d'oeil.

-Si tu le dis, ria t-il avant de se placer correctement près à patienter de longues heures, rejetant toutes propositions de films que je faisais avant d'enfin tomber d'accord avec moi sur "The Truman Show".

Je lança alors le film avant de me glisser sous la couverture sous les protestations de Louis qui soit disant n'en pouvait plus de mon plaid trop froid et réclamait que je l'aide à se glisser sous la couette. Je souriais malgré moi à son caprice et tenta de faire glisser la couverture qui reposait sous son corps, ce qui rendait la tâche assez difficile. Il se souleva légèrement à l'aide de ses mains alors que je parvenais à retirer la couette de sous lui pour la lui redéposer finalement par dessus alors que Louis poussa un soupir de contentement qui s'abattit directement sur mes mains entrain de placer la couverture sur ses épaules me percutant comme un courant électrique.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et retira mes mains de sur mon élève sûrement plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais dû et me replaça face à la télévision dans un silence de mort, m'enfonçant sous la couverture pour cacher la rougeur qui commençait à méchamment s'étaler sur mes joues tandis que je réalisais combien cette petite attirance pour mon élève était en train de prendre des proportions inquiétantes. Je devais arrêter de fantasmer sur tout ce qui compose Louis à chaque fois que j'ose pose mon regard sur lui et prendre conscience que rien de tout cela n'arrivera, jamais. Il est un garçon perturbé qui a besoin de stabilité, notre situation, la semi collocation et les cours particuliers sont déjà bien plus de choses qui nous lie que ce qui devrait lier un prof et son élève. Je sais bien que l'on avait dépassé ce stade, Louis est mon ami, il me considère d'ailleurs aussi comme tel, mais je devais apprendre à me contenter de ça. 

C'est ainsi que je plongea dans le film tachant de laisser mon esprit loin de moi ou de le forcer à ne se concentrer que sur l'écran face à moi, ce qui marcha, certes, pendant la première demi heure, mais tomba très vite à l'eau quand Louis gesticula pour trouver une meilleure position et plaça sans le vouloir sa jambe contre la mienne arrêtant directement les battements de mon cœur. Il resta dans cette position ne semblant pas remarquer contre quoi il était appuyés, ou bien ne trouvant pas ça étrange ou dérangeant, car effectivement, ça ne devrait pas l'être. Mais de mon côté je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps qui passe ou des actions du film devant moi, je ne sentais plus que la chaleur de la jambe de Louis s'étaler sur la mienne comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un, partageant nos chaleurs corporelles. Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes et feint de m'étirer pour retirer ma jambe de celle de Louis la plaçant presque à l'opposé du lit, calmant instantanément les battements de mon cœur qui jusqu'à maintenant tournaient plus vite encore que mon esprit prêt à exploser.

Après quelques heures dans la même et exacte position, passant d'un film à l'autre sans plus de dialogue, je sentis la tête de mon élève se laisser tomber sur mon épaule bloquant chacune de mes capacités mentale. Je savais qu'il dormait, je l'avais déjà remarqué une demi heure plus tôt, mais même en sachant qu'il n'était pas conscient de son geste et ne percevait pas mes réactions je sentis mon cœur s'envoler et frapper ma poitrine si fort que j'étais persuadé que j'aurais pu réveiller Louis. Il respirait calmement et dans un rythme précis si répétitif que cela aurait pu être soporifique s'il ne s'agissait pas de SON souffle frappant MON épaule, ce qui, en toute honnêteté, avait plus l'effet d'une dizaine de tasses de café avalées d'un coup. Jugeant qu'il s'agissait d'un bon exercice pour contrôler mes réactions inappropriées je décida de me concentrer à effacer la rougeur sur mes joues et apaiser mon rythme cardiaque, si bien que lorsque la sonnette de mon appartement retentit, j'étais si concentré que je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter faisant sauter la tête de Louis qui atterrissais de nouveau sur mon épaule dans un grognement adorable. Je décala alors légèrement sa tête que je reposa sur l'oreiller en dessous espérant ne pas le réveiller et quitta la pièce à pas de loup alors que dehors, quelqu'un s'amusait à s'acharner sur ma porte en toquant de plus en plus fort.

Je me saisit alors de la poignée, ouvrant la porte dans la volée prêt à incendier la personne qui se trouvait derrière, avant de rester bêtement silencieux devant les visages souriants de Niall et Liam.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Tu répondais pas à ton portable, on s'est dit que tu dormais encore alors on vient te réveiller, sympa non ? En plus Liam a une surprise pour toi.

-Mouais, ajoutais-je en me grattant la nuque me décalant de la porte pour les laisser passer, mais raté, je ne dormais pas.

-Oh, bah tu pourrais répondre alors, grogna Niall en se laissant tomber dans le canapé du salon alors que je refermais la porte.

-Je vous sers quelque chose, bières, sodas ?

-Bières s'il te plaît, annoncèrent-ils en cœur alors que je revenais vers eux trois bières en main.

-C'est bien pour vous suivre alors parce que avec la soirée d'hier je ne pensais pas boire de l'alcool de si tôt, grognais-je en ouvrant ma bière avant de faire de même avec les deux autres que je tendis à leurs propriétaires.

-Alors, comment se fait-il que tu ne répondais pas à ton portable ? Entama le blond.

-Je ne l'ai toujours pas mit à charger depuis hier, ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal, ça m'a évité de tomber sur les vidéos ridicules de toi entrain de faire du cheval sur le canapé que tu m'as obligé à filmer.

-Attends, t'as fais quoi sur mon canapé?

-Du cheval apparemment? Me questionna le blond alors que Liam me dévisageait impatient d'entendre ma réponse.

-Ouais du cheval, tu faisais une course de derby avec Zayn qui était à l'autre bout du canapé, autrement dit, aucun de vous ne pouvait gagner puisque vous montiez le même cheval imaginaire sans même vous en rendre compte.

-Flûte, je suis sûr qu'en vrai je lui aurait mit la pâtée.

-En vrai je t'aurais tué si je t'avais vu faire ça, je rêve ça t'as pas suffit de siffler tout l'alcool que j'avais chez moi?

-Tu parles, heureusement qu'Harry avait ramené ses bouteilles t'as que des bières et du vin rouge chez toi on risquait pas d'aller loin.

-Tu ne t'es quand même pas dérangé pour les boires en tout cas, et les recracher, n'est-ce pas?

-Je rêve, t'as vomi? demandais-je moqueur.

-Ouais pas qu'un peu, mes toilettes sont condamnées, impossible de rentrer dedans sans porter, vous savez, la tenue de bibendum géant là, avec les gros bras?

-Un scaphandre?

-Harry, n'invente pas des mots pour te rendre intéressant tu veux? demanda le blondinet en faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Liam qui haussa les épaules dans ma direction m'intimant de ne pas relever.

Soudain un grognement peu discret se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, passant miraculeusement inaperçu auprès de mes camarades mais qui ne manqua pas d'installer une insupportable couleur rouge sur le long de mes joues chauffant de plus en plus.

-Mais c'est pas possible, fous-moi la paix Azraël !

Rapidement, le grognement fut suivi de cette phrase prononcée plus fort cette fois, un brin de colère dans la voix, alors que Liam et Niall se retournaient vers moi un sourire narquois.

-Petit cachottier, c'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas, tu n'étais pas tout seul, rigola le blond dans un clin d'œil subjectif.

-Depuis quand tu nous caches des choses toi, tu nous laisse boire une bière alors que ta belle au bois dormant t'attends dans ton lit, c'est pas cool Styles.

-N'importe quoi, taisez-vous les mecs.

-Ça change tout, annonça Liam en sortant un petit ticket de couleur bleu de sa poche et me le tendant, je t'en trouverais une deuxième, histoire que ton petit secret caché se joignes à toi.

Je baissa les yeux sur le petit papier entre mes doigts, une invitation à une représentation du ballet de la flûte enchanté sur Paris, ce lundi soir, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

-Pour te remercier du travail que tu fais et de l'implication que tu mets pour aider mes élèves, il n'y a qu'à voir tout ton temps libre utilisé pour aider Louis ces derniers temps, ajouta Liam avant même que je n'ai le temps de réclamer une explication.

Je me laissais retomber dans mon fauteuil d'abord mal à l'aise à l'évocation de Louis, il serait sûrement moins ravi d'apprendre notre relation s'il savait que c'était lui la personne qui se trouve actuellement dans mon lit et qu'il imagine que j'ai du sauter toute la nuit.

-Merci beaucoup Liam, répondis-je finalement, c'est.. Tu n'aurais pas dû, je ne fais surtout pas tout ça pour recevoir quoi que ce soit en échange.

-Ça me fait plaisir, ajouta t-il en déposant sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste amical avant de sourire presque diaboliquement, je rajoutes alors une place pour ton petit ami/ peut-être plan cul ?

Je m'apprêtais à rechigner qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun des deux et que je n'avais pas besoin d'une place supplémentaire avant de remarquer qu'amener Louis à un ballet serait une très bonne idée. Premièrement je doutes qu'il n'en ai déjà vu un en vrai et cela ne pourra que l'inspirer pour sa danse et le faire évoluer, Liam n'a pas besoin de savoir qui sera le bénéficiaire de la seconde place après tout.

-Si ça ne te déranges pas, avouais-je en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'ils ne découvrent jamais qui se trouve actuellement dans ma chambre, égoïstement ravi que Louis ne soit pas en étant d'en sortir pour nous rejoindre.

-Alors ce sera avec plaisir, je m'occupe d'absolument tout, réserver le parking, l'hôtel et même un restaurant, tu vas le traiter comme un roi, ria t-il dans un clin d'œil alors que j'espérais seulement qu'il ne réserve pas un restaurant trop guindé, rien ne serait plus gênant que de dîner aux chandelles avec mon élève. Bon, on va te laisser, tu as l'air occupé, ria t-il en s'avançant vers l'entrée, un Niall amusé à ses côtés.

Je leur ouvrit la porte, les saluant tout en remerciant une nouvelle fois Liam avant de souffler d'inconfort une fois la porte fermée, me préparant à aller annoncer la nouvelle à mon élève, que j'entendais encore entrain de ruminer dans son coin, étendant un sourire attendri sur mon visage.

Je traversa le petit appartement en sens inverse, rejoignant rapidement la chambre où Louis semblait avoir décidé d'arrêter de se battre avec le chat et de le laisser dormir la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Je les rejoignit rapidement et déposa l'invitation de Liam sur le torse de Louis qui l'observa d'un regard à la fois curieux et intimidé avant de s'en emparer.

-C'est une très longue histoire mais Liam m'a donné cette invitation pour me remercier de mon travail, puis il t'a entendu gueuler tout seul dans ma chambre, riais-je alors que les jours de Louis rougissaient de plusieurs teintes. Du coup il a cru que, enfin bon tu vois, il a cru qu'il y avait un gars dans mon lit.

-C'est le cas, souligna Louis un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Mais par pour les raisons auxquelles il pense.. Peu importe, il a donc proposé de rajouter une place pour cette fameuse personne, et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, je n'avais jamais pensé à t'emmener à un ballet mais l'idée me plaît définitivement. Surtout quand le voyage est entièrement payé à l'avance, riais-je.

-Je vais aller voir un ballet, souffla Louis le regard gravé au plafond, des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire sincère dessiné sur le visage.


	17. Chapitre 16:

-C'est génial, j'ai l'impression de partir en voyage, souria Louis d'un visage joyeux qui n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis ce matin, me réchauffant le cœur.

Si j'avais su que l'emmener à un ballet le mettrait dans cet état je l'aurais fait dès le premier jour, bien que je ne sais pas si l'excitation est lié au fait de quitter la ville ou de se rendre au ballet, ou sûrement les deux. Je crois qu'il n'était jamais parti en vacances ou en week-end et n'avait sûrement même jamais quitté la ville, alors autant dire que maintenant que nous nous rendions sur Paris il ne pouvait qu'être ravie.

-Ouais, tu rigoleras moins à la fin des trois heures de route.

-Sans doute, pour l'instant je profite, assura t-il en branchant son portable sur la radio de la voiture à la recherche de la chanson parfaite alors que je tentais de régler le GPS.

Une musique inconnue mais entraînante s'empara de l'habitacle alors que je démarrais, laissant Louis s'affaler sur son siège en fredonnant. Sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de battre la mesure sur le sol alors qu'inconsciemment mes doigts faisaient de même en rythme sur le volant. Cela faisait trois jours que la dernière confrontation entre Louis et son beau-père avait eu lieu et il se portait déjà beaucoup mieux, du moins il arrivait à marcher sans trop de problèmes. Il avait toujours du mal lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'asseoir ou de se relever, mais une fois lancé il s'en sortait plutôt bien, malgré la douleur toujours présente. Il avait déjà prévu tout un tas de visites de la ville en passant le week-end entier sur des sites touristiques listant les plus beaux endroits de la capitale, je n'avais pas voulu le décevoir en lui avouant qu'il ne serait peut-être pas en état de tout faire, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en rende vite compte par lui même. Une pointe de tristesse fit son apparition en repensant à un Louis tout excité faisant des listes des monuments dans son ordre de préférence, cherchant même l'itinéraire entre chaque pour s'assurer que l'on ne se perde pas. Il attendait tellement de ce séjour qui sera pourtant incontestablement gâché par les blessures que lui infligeait son beau-père, cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre, ou du moins pas comme ça, au milieu de sa fortune dans sa maison douillette alors que Louis se retrouvait sans domicile et blessé sous ses propres poings.

Le plus inquiétant est qu'il y a encore des chances que ce problème se reproduise. Louis avait depuis bien évidemment demandé à sa mère de prévenir de ses futurs absences sur son portable et non le fixe de la maison familiale, prétextant y être plus joignable, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Louis ne recevra une nouvelle fois pas le message et se rendra chez son beau-père sans la présence de sa mère pour l'empêcher de passer à l'acte. Et je ne serais jamais rassuré de le déposer chez lui le week-end sans savoir à quoi il s'expose, s'en est certain.

-Alors, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui? Demanda Louis son regard rivé sur son portable sur lequel il semblait jouer à un jeu de rapidité.

-À toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui a épluché tous les guides touristiques.

-Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si Liam nous a prévu quelque chose, avoua t-il en me rappelant que mon meilleur ami avait tout payé et tout prévu pour ce voyage, me laissant une liste dans ma boite aux lettres de ce qu'il avait prévu, que je n'avais même pas prit le temps d'ouvrir.

Je m'en saisi et la tendit à Louis lui indiquant que chaque instructions de Liam pour les trois prochains jours s'y trouvaient, car oui, Monsieur avait décrété que pour un séjour entre "couple", comme il pense que ça l'était, il pouvait bien me payer une journée de plus d'hôtel pour visiter la ville et en profiter au maximum. Bien sûr, à condition que je lui présente au plus vite mon cher et tendre, ce qui, malheureusement, n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

-Bon alors, on a accès à notre chambre d'hôtel à dix heures, pile pour quand on arrivera, on pourra donc y déposer nos affaires, puis plus rien de prévu jusqu'au ballet à vingt heures. Il a aussi réservé une place du parking souterrain à côté de notre hôtel pour les trois prochains jours, il y a l'adresse exacte, tu veux que je la rentre dans le GPS?

J'hochais de la tête en le remerciant tandis qu'il s'affairait à rentrer l'adresse, tout en poursuivant son monologue d'un air concentré qui dessina un sourire sur mon visage.

-Bon, du coup demain matin il nous a prévu un brunch apparemment, et un restaurant pour le soir, les tables sont déjà réservées apparemment, il y a aussi les adresses. Il a mit quelques adresses de restaurants autre qu'il nous conseil, il a vraiment bien fait les choses, si il savait que son plan "week-end romantique" tombe à l'eau.

-Le pauvre, soufflais-je, il sera déçu quand je lui annoncerait que j'ai rompu avec mon copain imaginaire dans deux semaines pour ne pas avoir à lui le présenter, riais-je en notant dans un coin de ma tête de lui rembourser l'intégralité du voyage un peu plus tard. Depuis quelques années j'ai bien plus d'argent que nécessaire, je peux me payer ce genre de week-end quand je veux alors je ne laisserais pas Liam mettre ses économies là dedans, même si le geste me touche énormément.

-C'est sûr, j'espère qu'il demandera pas à voir des photos, ria t-il. Bon, du coup je proposes, si tu es d'accord, qu'on dépose nos affaires à l'hôtel et qu'on aille directement voir la tour-Eiffel, comme ça on aura au moins vu le plus important si je ne suis pas en état de marcher plus longtemps, ajouta t-il d'un rire jaune. Puis si tout se passe bien on pourrait aller se promener sur les champs-Elysées cet après-midi et retourner se reposer et se préparer à l'hôtel. C'est pas des endroits très originaux mais j'aimerais bien faire les incontournables d'abord, demanda t-il d'une voix timide.

-Il y a aucun soucis, on fera ce que tu veux faire, ajoutais-je alors que Louis se replaçait contre son siège un sourire à la fois gêné et ravie sur le visage qui m'arracha un rire moqueur rendant mon élève encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il proposa rapidement de faire un jeu, histoire de dissiper sa gêne mais surtout de faire passer le temps et c'est ainsi que nos trois heures de routes se passèrent dans un florilège des jeux les plus clichés à faire en voiture, laissant malgré tout le temps passer à une vitesse folle. En quelques minutes la voiture fut garée et nous nous retrouvions devant l'hôtel, chacun notre valise en main, passant les grandes portes vitrées très accueillantes du bâtiment. Une petite file de trois groupes de touristes se trouvait devant nous à la réception alors que nous nous placions à la fin. Louis observait les lieux d'un regard conquis et j'avouerais que Liam n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, je ne savais pas combien coûtait une nuit dans cet hôtel mais ça devait s'apparenter à une petite fortune.

Message de Harry à Liam:

Je te rembourserais tout grand fou, merci beaucoup pour ces réservations mais je refuses de te laisser payer tout ça.

Message de Liam à Harry:

Je savais bien que tu ne me laisserais jamais faire, je n'aurais jamais opté pour des choix aussi coûteux sans ça ;)

Je lâcha malgré moi un rire franc alors que Liam me connaissait réellement par cœur, il avait deviné sans problèmes que je demanderais à tout payer et s'était lâché sur les prix sans réfléchir. Je rangea mon portable, toujours un sourire en coin gravé sur les lèvres en arrivant devant la réceptionniste une fois la queue devant nous disparue.

-Bonjours, nous avons deux chambres réservées au nom de Styles, s'il vous plaît.

La jolie réceptionniste me renvoya un sourire de façade avant de tapoter sur son clavier à la recherche de notre réservation et donc des numéros de chambres. Elle afficha une moue boudeuse et releva les yeux vers moi, restant muette les premières secondes.

-À vrai dire, j'ai bien une réservation au nom de Styles, mais il ne s'agit que d'une chambre, il doit il y avoir une erreur.

Je me pétrifia dans la seconde réalisant combien j'avais été stupide de ne pas réaliser que qui dit séjour en amoureux dit pas besoin de plus d'une chambre. Un regard à mon élève surpris me confirma que l'information ne lui était pas non plus parvenu au cerveau alors que je lâcha un soupir en croisant le regard de la réceptionniste.

-Dans ce cas serait-il possible de réserver une seconde chambre? 

-Je regrettes, l'hôtel est complet Monsieur, les réservations dans notre hôtel se font des semaines à l'avance, vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, ajouta t-elle d'un regard suffisant ravie de travailler dans un hôtel si prestigieux qu'il affichait constamment complet comme les plus grands restaurants de la ville.

Je grogna dans ma barbe l'observant de travers à deux doigts de lui rétorquer une remarque cinglante n'appréciant que très peu son petit air supérieur alors que Louis prit le relais en entourant sa petite main autour de mon poignet comme pour me calmer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on se contentera d'une chambre, serait-il possible d'avoir les clés? demanda t-il alors que la réceptionniste revêtit une nouvelle fois son sourire forcé qu'elle offrait à chacun des clients donnant l'impression qu'un balais s'était logé au beau milieu de son arrière train.

Elle tendit à Louis une clé accrochée à un ruban rouge indiquant le numéro "201" et lui indiqua de sa voix haut perchée qu'elle se trouvait au deuxième étage. Louis miaula un merci quasi insonore comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était gêné et se dirigea droit vers l'ascenseur. Je m'apprêtais à ricaner lui demandant pourquoi un si grand sportif que lui prenait l'ascenseur pour deux pauvres étages mais ravala rapidement ma remarque moqueuse en me rappelant de la raison. Les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement laissant sortir quelques personnes visiblement pressées avant que l'on ne puisse prendre place à notre tour dans l'habitacle. Le groupe étant passé juste après nous à la réception eurent le temps de rentrer dans l'ascenseur à leur tour avant que les portes ne se referment, nous faisant monter les deux étages dans un silence peu confortable. Je grommela un "au revoir" lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à notre étage alors que le groupe restant dans l'habitacle appuyait déjà sur le bouton de l'étage qui les intéressait, refermant au passage les portes sur eux.

-201, c'est là, annonça Louis tout content avant de faire tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Liam ne s'était véritablement pas moqué de nous, la pièce était bien plus grande que nécessaire, décorée dans les tons rouge et beige alors que le mur face à la porte était uniquement fait de vitre tel une gigantesque baie vitrée s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres.

-Waouh, glapit Louis en se laissant tomber allongé sur le lit en rigolant, j'ai jamais vu une aussi belle chambre, souffla t-il alors que je m'avançais dans la pièce pour en découvrir un peu plus.

Une petite porte à la droite du lit menait à une salle de bain entièrement recouverte de marbre blanc et de quelques touches de doré par-ci par là me laissant siffler d'approbation. En voyant à quoi ressemblait les chambres de l'hôtel je comprenais en quoi la réservation des semaines à l'avance était nécessaire, d'autant plus que Liam n'avait réservé qu'une simple chambre alors que l'hôtel propose tout une gamme de suite, nous étions encore dans la partie 'bas de gamme' de l'établissement, inutile d'imaginer le reste. Je referma finalement la porte avant de retourner dans l'espace chambre à couché ou Louis roulait dans le lit ronronnant presque, un sourire lumineux au visage.

-C'est définitivement le lit le plus confortable sur lequel je n'ai jamais eu le droit de poser mes fesses, je me sens comme un riche héritier profitant de sa richesse facile. Disons que c'est un peu ça, je profite de la richesse du directeur de mon école de danse, ria t-il joyeusement absolument ravi.

-Et bien Lord Tomlinson, dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu, je vous prierais de bien vouloir ranger vos affaires au plus vite afin de nous envoler vers la prochaine destination, ajoutais-je dans un coup de menton vers le fenêtre attirant son attention sur la tour-Eiffel qui nous laissait profiter de sa présence de la vue de notre chambre d'hôtel.

En quelques secondes Louis comprit le message et se débarrassa de sa valise et autres affaires superflues avant de se jeter en courant, comme il le pouvait sous ses blessures, c'est à dire dans un boitillement ridicule, jusqu'à l'ascenseur me priant de me dépêcher pour ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps notre amie la tour-Eiffel. Je ne pu retenir le sourire éclatant qui brisa mon visage à la vue d'un Louis ravie et riant de bonheur, puis me mit à courir à sa poursuite avant de le suivre dans les rues de Paris une fois l'hôtel quitté alors que, sa carte sous le coude, il se déplaçait tel un guide touristique.

Le vent frais frappait son visage laissant ses courts cheveux voler au dessus de sa tête et dans ses yeux recouvrant son front d'un voile fin alors que les habituelles ridules sous ses yeux s'exposent à la lueur du jour. Son bonheur était visible à des kilomètres sur son visage alors qu'un rire cristallin s'échappait constamment de ses lèvres, témoin de sa bonne humeur. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, ou de boitillements pour Louis, ainsi que quelques pauses adossé au mur de la ville pour soulager son corps, nous étions enfin arrivés devant le fameux bâtiment, symbole de la capitale.

Louis tournait en rond sur lui-même la tête relevée sur la tour au dessus de lui en soufflant sans arrêt à quel point elle était grande. Il se reculait pour essayer d'en apercevoir le sommet avant de réapparaître juste en dessous en poussant des soupirs de contentement tandis que je le rejoignais.

-Hazz c'est magnifique, non mais tu te rends compte de toutes les célébrités qui ont dû marcher ici, c'est fou.

Je riais sans retenue devant mon élève émerveillé pensant marcher sur les pas de Beyoncé alors que ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

-Après tout, t'es une célébrité toi aussi, ria Louis, le grand danseur français dansant pour les plus grandes compagnies de Moscou, le petit préféré du public international, tu n'en parles jamais, demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils me faisant grimacer.

-C'est un sujet que je n'aime pas vraiment, avouais-je alors que Louis acquiesçait, changeant rapidement de sujet comme si de rien était.

J'ai beau avoir remonté la pente et quitté le fond des bars je ne suis toujours pas friand de me remémorer ma gloire passée, cela me rappelle seulement au combien tout cela est loin maintenant, je ne suis même pas capable de réaliser les pas de danses les plus simples sans souffrir et empirer la situation de mon genou. Je me sens constamment handicapé et inutile, principalement lorsque je rentre chez moi en boitant bêtement après une longue journée éprouvante. Avant, mon corps était la seule chose qui comptait, sans lui je n'avais plus rien, plus de danse, la seule chose qui formait mon identité. Maintenant je suis seulement Harry, professeur de danse dans une école de quartier et sans avenir. Les choses ne sont pas réellement aussi belles qu'elles m'avaient été promises des années auparavant.

Je revenais à moi lorsque Louis plongea sa main dans la mienne l'air de rien me tirant à sa suite sans plus d'informations. On traversa la foule remplie de touristes et de vendeurs ambulant de tour-Eiffel miniatures avant de s'arrêter devant un stand de nourriture où Louis observait avec attention des gaufres en pleine cuisson, plongeant sa main dans la poche de son jean à la recherche de monnaie. Il se retourna rapidement face à moi un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres avant de m'indiquer le stand d'un coup de menton.

-C'est moi qui paye, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien, c'est gentil, répondis-je causant un simple froncement de sourcils à mon élève.

Bien sûr en étant au courant des problèmes d'argent de sa famille qui pousse sa mère à rester avec un monstre, je refusais cette offre, bien que minimes. Je savais que Louis voulait seulement participer à sa hauteur après un séjour de trois jours à Paris tout frais payés mais je ne pouvais accepter son argent, l'argent n'a aucune valeur pour moi, ça serait injuste. Je tairais seulement cette raison pour ne pas égratigner sa fierté, je refusais de le faire sentir inférieur pour une quelconque raison, ce serait entièrement faux.

Louis se contenta finalement de secouer des épaules et de demander d'une voix douce et chantante une gaufre au chocolat lorsque ce fut son tour, lâchant ma main seulement lorsque le vendeur lui tendit son dû, que je récupéra le temps que mon élève le règle avant qu'il ne s'en empare d'un geste rapide pour enfoncer ses dents dans la gaufre en ressortant le visage plein de chocolat mais ravi.

-On va vous prendre quelques serviettes aussi s'il vous plaît, demandais-je en riant au vendeur qui souriait lui aussi en observant Louis se battre avec le chocolat fondu.

Il m'en passa plusieurs en nous souhaitant bonne journée alors que Louis repartait déjà marcher dans tous les sens en s'en mettant partout. Ce gosse ne se rendait vraiment pas compte d'à quel point tout en lui était attirant, autant sa timidité et sa maladresse dans la vie de tous les jours que sa force et sa concentration lorsqu'il danse.

Finalement il se balada deux longues heures autour de la tour-Eiffel et des places environnantes alors que je ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, tandis qu'il emplissait son portable d'un nombre impensable de photos, une bonne partie me mettant en scène dans des positions de touriste ridicule, dont une bonne vingtaine où je faisais semblant de tenir la tour-Eiffel entre mes mains. Puis d'un commun accord nous nous étions retrouvé dans un taxi en direction du sacré cœur alors que Louis ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait jamais prit de taxi de sa vie. Chaque nouveautés le mettait dans un tel état que je me réjouissais sans cesse d'avoir accepté ce séjour, Louis mérite de faire le tour du globe, peut de personne ne montre autant d'intérêt au monde qui l'entoure. Lui semble découvrir un nouveau monde à chaque coin de rues.

Finalement il se laissa tomber sur son siège dans un soupir bruyant son éternelle sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il se tortillait, massant légèrement ses côtes à travers son tee-shirt, ses lèvres se pliant rapidement en une grimace peu rassurante.

-Tu as mal? Soufflais-je doucement.

-Ouais, la ceinture a déjà trop frottée ma brûlure tout à l'heure sur la route pour venir, maintenant elle me fait vraiment mal. Et je commence à avoir un peu mal partout à vrai dire à force de forcer pour rester debout, je crois qu'il faudrait que je m'allonge un peu.

-Excusez moi, est-ce qu'il y aurait un square ou une sorte de parc pas loin, demandais-je au conducteur.

-Bien sûr, on en croisera un d'ici cinq minutes, je vous dépose là-bas finalement ?

-S'il vous plaît, acceptais-je avant de chercher mon porte-monnaie dans la poche de mon pantalon et d'en sortir rapidement de quoi payer la course et sûrement un petit supplément que je tendis directement au chauffeur une fois arrivé. Gardez la monnaie.

Il me remercia avant d'échanger les formules de politesses de base pour nous saluer tandis que je glissais ma main dans celle de Louis pour qu'il me suive, ignorant la chaleur qui passa dans ce contact pour remonter jusqu'à mes joues en une ligne de frisson peu discrète. Je nous guida jusqu'à un arbre en plein milieu de l'herbe diffusant de l'ombre accueillante et m'y adossa avant de faire signe à Louis de me rejoindre. Il s'asseya à côté de moi non sans grimacer et décida de s'allonger sans perdre une seconde soufflant de soulagement en déposant ses mains sur ses côtes.

-Merci, souffla t-il, je suis désolé tu n'avais sûrement pas prévu de venir jusqu'à Paris pour faire le tour des parcs.

-Tu as besoin d'une pause c'est normal, il n'y a aucun soucis Louis, je suis content d'être là, avouais-je en passant nonchalamment ma main dans ses cheveux alors que Louis ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur, relevant légèrement sa tête comme pour l'appuyer davantage sur la pression de mes doigts.

Je massais doucement ses cheveux, les tirant par moment sous les soupirs de Louis et ferma à mon tour les yeux, reposant ma tête contre le tronc derrière laissant les rayons du soleil caresser mon visage, profitant au maximum des sensations qui plongeaient dans mon esprit. Mon cœur tambourinait prêt à quitter ma cage thoracique alors que mon corps n'était que frissons et cela suffit à me laisser transporter une bonne demi heure, laissant mes doigts parcourir tout ce qui m'était offert des cheveux de mon élève me délectant de chaque infime soupir de plaisir quittant ses lèvres.

-Hazz? chuchota Louis allongé à côté de moi de longues minutes plus tard. Étonnamment le son de ce surnom sortant d'entre ses lèvres sonnait si bien à son oreille que je me surpris à presque le supplier de ne plus jamais m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Je voulais qu'il me susurre ce surnom au creux de l'oreille jusqu'à ce que mon cœur défaille.

J'ouvris finalement les yeux à contre cœur mais tourna la tête vers mon élève et son visage parfaitement détendu et serein alors qu'il semblait presque dormir.

-Mmmh mmh, fredonnais-je comme réponse en poursuivant mes douces caresses, les descendent légèrement vers ses tempes que je massais délicatement laissant Louis se tortiller sous moi un sourire barrant son visage.

-Il est quelle heure? susurra t-il.

Je m'empoigna dans la seconde de mon portable se trouvant dans la poche de mon jean et répondit d'une voix légèrement surprise qu'il était déjà presque quatorze heures.

-Hmm, on devrait aller manger, souligna t-il en grognant déçu de quitter sa position confortable pour forcer une nouvelle fois sur son corps.

-Il y a un gars qui vends des sandwichs et des salades là-bas, dis-je en désignant un stand, tu veux qu'on mange ici?

-Oh oui, s'il te plait Hazz, ronronna t-il en repliant ses jambes contre son torse et se laissant tomber sur le côté, reposant sa tête à quelques centimètres seulement de ma cuisse.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'endormir sinon tu vas encore être grognon, grondais-je en déposant ma main sur son front, la relevant pour le débarrasser des quelques mèches de cheveux étant venu s'agglutiner dessus.

Je caressa du bout de l'index sa pommette droite, celle n'étant pas face contre terre, et fit rougir instantanément sa peau sous mes doigts alors qu'un léger froncement de nez exprima sa surprise. Je me releva sans un mot de plus et me dirigea vers le vendeur ambulant lui acheter deux sandwichs jambon fromages accompagnés d'une bouteille d'eau et retourna presque aussi vite à ma place.

-Et voilà, souriais-je en me rasseyant, faisant glisser ma main le long de l'épaule de Louis cherchant à attirer son attention et le faire se placer correctement pour manger son sandwich sans s'étouffer.

Il grogna et s'asseya à côté de moi, complètement avachi sur le tronc nous servant de dossier avant de déposer sa tête sur mon épaule dans un geste qu'il faisait bien trop souvent selon mes pensées rationnelles et vraisemblablement pas assez selon le reste de mon cerveau et chaque fibres de mon corps. Je déposa sans un bruit mon menton sur son crâne alors que l'odeur apaisante de son shampoing à la fraise -oui, oui, celui pour bébés qui, "ne pique pas les yeux"- s'infiltrait en moi m'apaisant directement. Ce gosse était un réel mystère pour moi.

-Merci, chuchota t-il en croquant dans son sandwich alors que je lui répétais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, laissant traîner mon nez dans son cuir chevelu, utilisant pour excuse envers moi-même l'état de fatigue dans lequel on était tous les deux plongés m'empêchant de contrôler mes gestes.

Finalement, une fois le repas terminé, je me leva et déposa nos serviettes et les papiers emballant antérieurement nos en-cas à la poubelle avant de rejoindre Louis qui ne perdis pas une seconde pour se rallonger, déposant cette fois-ci sa tête sur mes cuisses, coupant irrévocablement ma respiration. Je resta parfaitement immobile de longues secondes, les yeux exorbités, fixés sur le paysage tandis que Louis gigotait sur moi pour trouver une position convenable. Je déposais finalement de nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux, les caressant, les laissant dériver rapidement de trajectoires pour se retrouver plaquées sur sa nuque chaude que je caressais délicatement. Je jouais avec les quelques petites mèches de cheveux sensible qui lui glissait dans la nuque et tomba dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard sous les soupirs d'apaisement de Louis et un sourire ravi gravé sur le visage.


	18. Chapitre 17:

J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir aux bordures dorées adossé au mur de la chambre, tirant sur le col de ma chemise blanche pour le remettre en place. Celle-ci était ouverte sur trois boutons laissant apparaître le haut de mes hirondelles alors que ma veste de costumes bleu clair, assortie à mon pantalon à pince de la même couleur habillaient un peu plus la tenue. Je passais rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer tandis que l'eau de la douche qui coulait depuis de longues minutes dans la pièce d'à côté venait de s'arrêter, replongeant la chambre dans le calme complet. Quelques minutes seulement plus tard le reflet de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrant sur la chambre apparut dans le miroir laissant apercevoir Louis, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de smoking noir et de sa chemise blanche encore ouverte, seulement déposée sur ses épaules. Il me souriait gêné alors qu'une adorable couleur rouge maintenant habituelle s'étendait sur ses joues tandis qu'il se plaçait à mes côtés face au miroir. Je détournais mon regard du grand cadre pour le déposer sur mon élève à côté de moi et pouvoir l'observer sans intermédiaire tandis qu'il boutonnait sa chemise les sourcils froncés visiblement concentré, avant de rentrer soigneusement sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Il se retourna ensuite vers moi, me faisant face à son tour et fit rouler ses yeux sur l'ensemble de ma tenue avant de grimacer mollement.

-T'es beau, souffla t-il en faisant redoubler la chaleur sur ses joues et légèrement froncés son nez, j'ai l'air ridicule habillé comme ça à côté de toi, grogna t-il en jetant un regard sévère envers son propre reflet alors que mon sourire se dissipait.

Je passa derrière lui pour apparaître dans le miroir à ses côtés et déposa mes mains sur ses épaules avant de les abaisser délicatement le long de ses bras et les remonter en de douces caresses avant de laisser glisser ma tête près de son oreille pour y chuchoter mes pensées les plus sincères, tout en ne quittant pas ses yeux qui me fixaient dans le reflet du miroir.

-Tu es magnifique Louis, avouais-je alors que des frissons se créaient le long de sa nuque sous mon souffle, t'as pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, tu es beau dans ta simplicité, et ça te donnes encore plus de mérite, ajoutais-je en remontant légèrement mes mains sur son col pour le replacer, caressant -presque- involontairement la peau de son cou au passage.

Je recula de plusieurs mètre rapidement, honteux d'avoir laissé mes pulsions prendre le dessus et fit semblant d'être totalement à l'aise avec la situation, comme si chacun de mes gestes avaient été calculés avant de chercher mon portable à travers la pièce.

-Il est tard, remarquais-je après avoir déverrouillé mon cellulaire enfin trouvé, le laissant afficher l'heure, on devrait y aller, tu es prêt?

Louis jeta rapidement un dernier regard à son reflet, se recoiffant d'une main habile avant de me rejoindre sur le pas de la porte un sourire rayonnant habillant son doux visage. Il me devança pour rejoindre l'ascenseur alors que je fermais la porte, me faisant quasiment m'étouffer avec ma salive une fois retourné vers lui pour suivre ses traces, obtenant une vue nette d'à quel point ce pantalon mettait parfaitement en valeur la partie arrière de son corps, généreusement moulée par le tissus léger du pantalon. Je secoua la tête pour effacer mes pensée et la releva un peu plus haut remarquant combien cette tenue semblait le vieillir de plusieurs années. Il se trouvait désormais face à moi, adossé au niveau des flancs contre l'embrasure de la porte de l'ascenseur extrêmement chic de cet hôtel, les bras croisés contre son torse et un sourire en coin soulignant la ligne fine de ses lèvres. Il avait une réelle allure d'homme d'affaire milliardaire attendant sa conquête du soir pour la monter dans sa chambre, et dieu, que j'aimerais être cette fameuse conquête. 

-Monsieur Tomlinson qu'elle allure, riais-je en arrivant vers lui, enroulant mon bras autour du sien rentrant dans le jeu de mes propres pensées.

-Monsieur Styles, je vous emmènes visiter mon domaine ce soir, j'espère bien vous impressionner.

-Oh, après cette visite de Tomlinson Motel je ne penses pas pouvoir être encore plus surpris, dis-je en battant démesurément des cils comme une pimbêche blonde pendue au bras de son amant alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur nous.

-Croyez-moi Harold, je suis un homme plein de surprises, assura t-il dans un clin d'œil qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens et rougir comme une adolescente.

Est-ce qu'il avait même conscience d'à quel point à cet instant précis il était foutrement attirant et sexy, si bien que je ne rêvais que d'une chose, sauter sur ses lèvres et le déshabiller au plus vite. Je pourrais marquer mon territoire sur chaque centimètres de sa peau faisant rouler ma langue sur son corps en délivrant de douces morsures qui le ferait gémir d'un son digne du paradis.

Heureusement pour moi les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent nous sortant de notre bulle évitant une érection gênante de faire son apparition sous mon pantalon alors que Louis continuait de sourire joyeusement perdu dans son innocence. Il replaçait malgré tout son bras sous le mien les emmêlant avant de sortir de l'hôtel dans un signe de tête à la réceptionniste aigrie qui grimaçait dans son coin.

-On y va à pied ? Questionna Louis en observant les quelques taxis passer devant nous.

-C'est pas loin mais ça dépend de comment tu te sens ?

-Je peux marcher ça va, répondit-il avant d'avancer tirant légèrement sur nos bras liés pour me pousser à sa suite.

Il marcha silencieusement, observant la ville déjà plongée dans la pénombre de la soirée, posant son regard sur le ciel d'un bleu sombre et épais du même regard que celui qu'il déposait quelques heures plus tôt sur la tour-Eiffel, fredonnant un air inconnu comme s'il avait oublié ma présence. Les lumières du théâtre où se déroulait le ballet apparaissaient déjà devant nous alors qu'une bonne partie du gratin Parisien patientait à l'extérieur, discutant pour nourrir leurs relations publiques et étaler leurs richesses, ne portant sûrement aucun intérêt autre pour le ballet qu'un événement public où se montrer pour s'assurer de ne pas être oublié. Louis passa habilement à travers tout ce beau monde sans montrer aucun intérêt à leurs regards supérieurs posés sur nous, bien conscients que nous ne faisions pas parti de leur monde fermé à la poursuite de la gloire.

L'intérieur du théâtre était incroyable, une grand hall d'entrée nous accueillait recouvert de lourds rideaux rouges sur les côtés et d'un lustre imposant au plafond descendant sur la salle avec élégance en de longues trainées brillantes. Un majestueux comptoir en marbre se trouvait au centre de la pièce où des hommes en uniformes rouge très sophistiqués vérifièrent nos entrées avant de nous souhaiter bonne soirée. La seconde salle abordait toujours le même atmosphère élégant et somptueux grâce aux centaines de sièges de velours rouge disposés pour le public et les mêmes rideaux que dans la salle précédente, rappelant celui sur le devant scène cachant cette dernière avant le début du ballet. Ce dernier était malgré tout recouvert de délicates bordures dorées rappelant les murs autour de nous et les balcons des loges en passant par l'énorme lustre coûtant sûrement à lui même le prix d'une maison avec terrain. Le plafond était recouvert de motifs rouges et dorées sûrement peints à la main que l'on retrouvaient par endroits sur les murs de chaque côtés de la pièce.

Une bonne centaine de personnes étaient déjà installées discutant silencieusement avec leurs voisins laissant deviner que le théâtre sera sûrement complet à en juger par le nombre de personnes aperçues à l'extérieur. Il nous fallut malgré tout quelques courtes minutes pour trouver parmi tous les autres nos sièges attitrés, les numéros 50 et 51 se trouvant en plein milieu de la quatrième rangée, une parfaite place pas trop éloignée de la scène mais relativement espacée de l'orchestre pour profiter convenablement du ballet.

Louis s'asseya sans attendre en poussant des soupirs d'exclamations fasciné par le moindre détail de la pièce l'observant en long et en large pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut au gratin de l'extérieur pour rejoindre leurs places, sans jamais s'ennuyer. Les lumières s'éteignirent ensuite plongeant la salle dans un silence complet alors que Louis se retournait face à la scène mettant fin à ses observations et s'emparant de l'accoudoir qu'il serra entre ses mains maintenant totalement impressionné et impatient de vivre son premier ballet.

La musique d'ouverture se fit entendre dans la salle obscure faisant naître un frisson d'appréhension et de fascination jusque derrière ma nuque tandis que Louis aspira l'air dans un souffle fort et tremblant, ouvrant de grands yeux impatients. Rapidement les premiers danseurs firent leurs apparitions sur scène alors qu'un regard vers Louis me fit comprendre qu'il était déjà emporté en plein milieu de cet opéra de Mozart sans aucun moyen de reprendre conscience de sa personne tant que l'impressionnant spectacle face à nous continuera. Un défilé de savoir-faire, de technique et de fortes émotions prirent vies sous nos yeux à travers les gestes parfaitement maîtrisés et poignants des danseurs devant nous, devenant avant tout les personnages qu'ils interprétaient ce soir que les réels danseurs qu'ils sont. En peu de temps on se laissait emporter, oubliant totalement la réalité et plongeant dans un univers impressionnant.

Les musiques et danseurs se suivirent et se remplaçaient pendant plusieurs heures sans jamais faire retomber la magie qui nous enveloppait, comme s'ils nous plongeaient dans un état de léthargie incroyablement rassurant, si bien que lorsque le ballet prit fin, autant moi que Louis durent prendre de longues minutes pour recentrer nos pensées et revenir à la réalité. Je venais de retrouver en si peu de temps tout ce qui faisait que la danse avait pendant toutes ces années prit autant de place dans ma vie, je ne connaissais aucun autre moyen de se laisser emporter dans un nouveau monde merveilleux perdant toute notion de temps et d'espace. Chaque petits problèmes de nos vies se faisait dangereusement écraser et repousser au second plan sous cette musique parfois si douce et d'autre fois si prenante qui donnait vie aux personnages. Chaque mouvements, aussi minimes soient-ils, des danseurs s'accordaient à la perfection à la musique comme s'il la créaient en se déplaçant et non l'inverse.

La sensation était déjà si merveilleuse de l'extérieur qu'il me serait même impossible de décrire ce sentiment merveilleux d'être celui qui danse sur scène se laissant guider par la musique, emportant avec nous l'esprit de chaque spectateurs les faisant plonger tête la première dans l'histoire qu'on leur comptait à travers nos gestes. La fierté de se dire que pendant quelques heures, sur cette scène, tu as su faire vivre des émotions et faire voyager tout un public rien que par la force de ta danse et de ta passion reste sûrement le meilleur sentiment sur cette terre.

-Hazz, geignit Louis en se tournant vers moi les yeux larmoyants d'émotions, c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. Ça n'a définitivement rien à voir d'y assister et de regarder un ballet en rediffusion sur le net, j'aurais pu en oublier mon propre nom, souffla mon élève en reposant son regard passionné sur la scène face à nous désormais vide et rhabillée de son épais rideau bordeaux et doré. Merci beaucoup Harry.

-Ça me fait plaisir Louis, dans quelques années tu seras à leurs places, lui soufflais-je près de l'oreille en me relevant alors que la plupart des spectateurs avaient déjà quittés la salle.

Il noua une nouvelle fois nos bras une fois sortis du grand bâtiment, laissant passer le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel dans un monologue sur combien les danseurs étaient fascinants. Il s'émerveillait sur leur technique parfaite qui donnait un naturel déconcertant à chacun de leurs gestes comme s'ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Tout semblait si facile pour eux comme si la danse était innée alors qu'ils avaient sûrement passés la plus grande partie de leurs vies à travailler et s'acharner dans les salles de danse pour atteindre ce niveau.

Un regard mécontent de la réceptionniste aigrie sur le bruit que nous faisions fit taire Louis au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée dans notre chambre où il reprit sa contemplation allongé sur le lit pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de juger qu'il se répétait sûrement. Il se déchaussa rapidement d'un coup de talon avant de remonter un peu plus haut sur le lit, plaçant ses bras croisés sous sa tête, elle-même posée sur l'oreiller pour m'observer tandis que je retirais ma veste de costume, croisant son regard dans le grand miroir doré. Il souriait content de sa soirée laissant courir son regard sur mes mains défaisant maintenant un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point son regard innocent sur mon corps rendait ce moment si sensuel mais je sentis rapidement la chaire de poule se former le long de mes bras et le désir s'infiltrer dans chaque pores de ma peau. Je retira doucement ma chemise la faisait glisser le long de mes épaules sans quitter ses yeux dans le reflet, alors que son sourire toujours ravi m'indiquait qu'il n'avait aucune idée du changement d'atmosphère qui venait de se produire. Je recula rapidement avant de me placer face au buffet un peu plus loin oubliant le miroir et le regard de Louis lui tournant désormais le dos. Je plia soigneusement ma veste de costume et ma chemise les déposant sur le meuble avant de décider de finir de me changer dans la salle de bain à côté, évitant ainsi de céder à mes pulsions et de sauter sur mon élève.

Je referma la porte derrière moi en soufflant et me dirigea droit sur le lavabo pour me faire couler de l'eau sur le visage et remettre mes idées en place. Je quitta rapidement mon pantalon à son tour que je remplaçais par un short de survêtement surmonté d'un simple tee-shirt blanc. Je coiffa rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon pour la nuit et rejoignais la chambre où mon élève n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je me plaça à ses côtés alors que ses yeux reposaient désormais fermés et laissa glisser le bout de mes doigts sur son bras gauche toujours recouvert de sa chemise, essayant d'attirer son attention.

-Allez Lou, faut que tu te changes, soufflais-je alors que les joues de mon élève et sûrement les miennes aussi rougissèrent au surnom que je lui avait donné.

Il rouvrit directement les yeux qui se posèrent instantanément dans les miens alors qu'un grognement dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Je suis fatigué, se plaignait-il en soupirant exagérément avant de céder sous mon regard qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. T'es pas cool, souffla t-il en se relevant dans une grimace sûrement liée à ses blessures pour partir à la recherche d'une tenue pour dormir.

Je le laissa vaquer à ses occupations en me focalisant sur mon portable, répondant aux quelques messages de Liam cherchant à savoir si notre séjour se passait bien et où nous avions mangés ce soir, pensant sûrement que nous aurions testés un des restaurants de sa liste alors que nous avions seulement dégustés une salade toute faite à la cafétéria de l'hôtel, ne nous donnant même pas la peine de rejoindre le restaurant du bâtiment, craignant qu'il serait aussi guindé que le reste de l'hôtel.

Je branchais finalement mon portable pour la nuit et le déposa sur ma table de nuit avant que Louis ne réapparaisse dans la pièce me faisant avaler ma salive de travers. Il était habillé de mon tee-shirt que je portais ce matin pour faire la route et que j'avais vite remplacé par une chemise pour notre visite de la ville une fois arrivés à l'hôtel. Celui-ci lui arrivait sans problème au milieu de ses cuisses alors qu'il tirait légèrement dessus mal à l'aise après avoir croisé mon regard sûrement surpris et interrogateur.

-T'as dit que je pourrais te voler un tee-shirt, avoua t-il rouge de gêne en référence à vendredi soir lorsque j'avais découpé le sien au ciseau pour pouvoir soigner ses blessures.

Un sourire amusé fit son apparition sur mon visage en remarquant combien mon élève était gêné avant de lui faire signe que ça ne me posais aucun problème. Il sembla s'apaiser d'un coup en lâchant les pans du tee-shirt pour faire le tour de la pièce et rejoindre sa place dans le lit laissant ce dernier remonter de quelques centimètres sous mon regard médusé. Ses jambes nues et hypnotisantes se mouvaient avec délicatesse alors que le reste de son corps nageait vraisemblablement au beau milieu de ce tee-shirt trop grand pour lui. Je détourna les yeux quelques secondes seulement après les avoir déposés sur son corps tâchant d'en oublier les contours alors qu'il se retrouvait déjà à ma gauche dans le lit, maintenant recouvert de l'épaisse couverture. Il se retourna vers moi, plaçant l'un de ses bras sous son oreiller au niveau de sa tempe, puis replaçant sa tête désormais surélevée dessus afin de m'observer en silence. Ses yeux brûlaient la peau de mon visage comme la plus délicieuse des morsures alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres prêt à prendre la parole.

-Merci pour tout Harry, vraiment pour tout. Dans la vie réelle je devrais actuellement être enfermé dans ma chambre, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu l'occasion de manger depuis un moment et aurait même peut-être subi quelques coups histoire de détendre mon beau-père après une bonne journée de travail.

-Hey, chuchotais-je en me retournant vers lui à mon tour, déplaçant ma main pour la reposer sur le bras droit de Louis désormais déposé par dessus la couverture. J'y laissa de douces caresses discrètes mais réconfortantes, et planta mes yeux dans les siens, un regard sérieux gravé dessus. Oublies tout ça, c'est fini maintenant, c'est ça la vrai vie. Et crois-moi, tu es encore loin d'avoir tout vu, on va rattraper le temps perdu et te faire vivre tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu voir, tout ce que tu mérites. Puis tu réussiras tes concours et deviendra un grand danseur, tu pourras parcourir le monde sans moi, découvrir de nouvelles personnes, de vraies personnes sincères et t'en faire des amies, tu te produiras sur les plus belles scènes de Russie et finiras ta vie dans une jolie maison de campagne entouré de ta famille. Et ce gars là, ce raté qui t'as infligé toutes ses choses, s'en mordra les doigts tu peux me croire.

Un sourire timide fit son apparition sur le visage de mon élève alors qu'il fermait les yeux quelques secondes, sans doutes pour mettre des images sur mes mots et imaginer la vie qui l'attend.

-À la différence que tu seras toujours là, le vieux bonhomme grincheux dans les coulisses pestant sur ma technique pendant que je reprendrais le personnage Don Quichotte à Moscou.

Je ria de bon cœur imaginant sans problèmes la scène que me décrivait mon élève alors que ses yeux devinrent peu à peu embrumés, il découvrait sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'était l'espoir. L'espoir de s'en sortir, de se dessiner un avenir.

Je rapprochais mon corps du sien dans un mouvement doux avant de faire passer mon bras autour de son bassin, évitant soigneusement ses côtes fatiguées et sa brûlure, puis déposa mon menton sur son crâne, caressant presque imperceptiblement ses cheveux du bout de mon nez. Il soupira de confort en me chuchotant des 'merci' sincères, se rapprochant à son tour laissant son visage se caler contre le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou, son souffle caressant désormais cette zone si sensible. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne sente pas les palpitations de mon cœur accélérer dans un tempo presque surhumain tandis que je laissais glisser mon second bras sous sa tempe pour soutenir sa tête dans une position plus confortable. Sa respiration devint rapidement plus lente et régulière signe qu'il s'endormait sous les caresses de ma main gauche dans son dos, me décidant à reculer pour reprendre une position plus adéquate de peur de nourrir plus encore cette attirance pour mon élève.

Il grogna tout d'abord, avant de simplement se rattacher à mon bras droit qu'il encercla des siens, posant sa tête sur mon épaule maintenant que je m'étais repositionné sur le dos, tombant finalement à mon tour dans un sommeil profond rythmé par les douces respirations de Louis s'abattant sur ma peau.


	19. Chapitre 18:

Les rayons du soleil pénétrant la chambre et chauffant mon visage avec douceur furent la raison qui mirent fin à mon sommeil réparateur. Un souffle chaud et familier s'écrasant dans mon cou fut quand à lui motivation nécessaire à mes yeux pour s'ouvrirent et braver les rayons éblouissants du soleil. Louis dormait profondément, parfaitement lové contre moi, son bras entourant mes reins et sa tête déposée sur mon épaule alors que ses cheveux s'étalaient le long de ma mâchoire créant une lignée de frissons sur celle-ci. Je tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer mon nez sur son crâne inspirant son odeur de fraise et déposant quelques baisers sur ses tempes en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je resta de longues minutes dans cette position, profitant égoïstement du corps chaud pressé contre moi, l'entourant de mes bras avant de me forcer à quitter les draps, refusant que Louis se réveille en nous découvrant dans cette position.

Je retira alors doucement son bras enroulé autour de moi et laissa glisser sa tête hors de mon épaule tandis que je reculais, ce qui lui valu un froncement de sourcils et un grognement au changement d'atmosphère avant de simplement se retourner dans le lit, se retrouvant donc dos à moi. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour rassembler mes affaires pour la journée et me rendre dans la salle de bain où je me glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude était un parfait remède à ma fatigue persistante après un réveil si doux, me préparant à attaquer la journée avec toutes mes capacités. La cabine de douche était entièrement transparente remplie de tout un tas de produits inconnus et sûrement inutiles proposés par l'hôtel. Une dizaine de jets étaient disposés tout autour de moi dans la douche sans que je ne sois capable de trouver comment les faire marcher, ce qui ne fut cependant pas plus mal, réduisant mon temps passé sous la douche d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je m'habilla rapidement d'un skinny noir et d'une chemise fleurie une fois sorti de la douche, avant d'enrouler, comme à mon habitude, une serviette autour de ma tête, emprisonnant mes cheveux pour les laisser sécher, tout en me brossant les dents.

Le programme de la journée n'était pas encore défini, Liam nous avait seulement réservé un brunch pour ce matin, dans lequel nous devions nous rendre d'ici une heure, après ça un repas était prévu pour ce soir dans un restaurant dont le nom ne me disait absolument rien, et un vide à combler entre ses deux repas, vide de huit bonnes heures. Connaissant Louis il avait d'ailleurs sûrement déjà tout prévu et nous traînera au quatre coins de la ville pour notre dernier jour à Paris, me faisant espérer qu'il soit en meilleur forme qu'hier pour pouvoir aller au bout de son planning de visites.

-Hazz? quémanda une petite voix éraillée dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Je suis là, j'arrive, répondis-je en retirant rapidement ma serviette de ma tête pour nouer mes cheveux en un chignon flou et quitter la pièce.

Louis était étalé en diagonale dans le lit, emmitouflé dans la couverture laissant seulement ressortir sa tête endormi, les yeux bouffis et perdus. Il papillona d'abord des cils avant de déposer son regard sur moi, remarquant que j'étais déjà lavé et habillé.

-Mmmh, il est quelle heure? demanda t-il en sortant ses mains de sa cachette pour se frotter les yeux.

-Dix heures, on devrait te remettre de la crème et changer le bandage de ta brûlure, je peux? Questionnais-je en me tournant vers le sac à dos placé dans le coin de la chambre pour en sortir de quoi soigner Louis.

Celui-ci grogna avant de retirer la couverture qui couvrait son torse en m'observant m'asseoir à côté de lui et placer mes mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt pour le soulever, ignorant la chaire de poule qui s'étendit sur sa peau sous mon contact. Je retira le plus délicatement possible le pansement étalé sur son torse, laissant découvrir une cloque toujours visible bien que diminuée désormais entourée d'une peau rouge et irritée par le bandage qui la recouvrait. Sans un mot de plus je me pencha vers la petite trousse à pharmacie de fortune récupérant la crème à placée sur ses contusions, en plaçant une petite noisette sur mes doigts. L'état de Louis était toujours extrêmement inquiétant, à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait torse nu face à moi une pointe amer venait se plonger dans mon cœur, pestant contre le monstre qui lui avait infligé cette torture.

Ses contusions étaient désormais moins foncées et quittaient peu à peu la couleur bordeaux/noir qu'elles affichaient à l'origine pour une nuance bleutée à violette par endroit. Les coupures cicatrisaient très légèrement me rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'avait effectivement pas besoin de points, certaines semblaient si profondes que je ne savais pas si elles auraient pu se refermer d'elles mêmes, visiblement ça semblait être bien parti.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps à observer les dégâts et passa à l'acte en étalant ma crème sur les bleus apparents, caressant du bout des doigts la peau meurtrie. Louis était allongé en silence les yeux fermés la tête tournée vers mon genoux alors que je m'attardais sur la peau de ses reins qui, à en juger par son visage crispé et ses soubresauts légers devait être un endroit très sensible aux chatouilles. Je remonta rapidement un peu plus haut, détendant instantanément mon élève alors que je massais son abdomen avec la plus grande délicatesse dont je pouvais faire preuve, tâchant d'oublier le corps doux et chaud glissant sous mes doigts alors que je sentais même ses abdominaux se contracter sous mon passage.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux en gémissant de souffrance lorsque j'appliquais la crème sur les contusions recouvrant la peau de ses côtes fracturées malgré toute la délicatesse que j'avais essayé d'y mettre. Je souffla un bon nombre de fois que j'étais désolé alors que mon élève se tortillait sous mes doigts me faisant vite abandonner pour m'occuper de son dos.

En quelques minutes les soins étaient fait et achevés alors que je terminais de poser le bandage sur sa blessure, replaçant rapidement le tee-shirt sur le ventre de Louis attendant qu'il rouvre les yeux.

-Tu veux faire quoi alors aujourd'hui? Demandais-je en laissant courir ma main le long de son bras dans une caresse rassurante tentant d'apaiser ses sourcils froncés par la douleur et la gêne de laisser son corps meurtri sous mes yeux.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je suis un peu fatigué ce matin avoua t-il en grimaçant, la journée d'hier a été longue, on pourrait rentrer à l'hôtel après le brunch et faire quelques visites cet après-midi quand je serais reposé?

-Bien sûr, soufflais-je blessé pour lui, j'étais déjà venu de nombreuses fois à Paris, je connaissais la ville et les visites n'avaient aucune importance pour moi, je ressentais seulement la déception de Louis dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, lui qui attendait tellement de ce séjour. On fera tout comme tu le sens ne t'en fais pas.

Louis me lança un sourire franc avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête laissant sortir un couinement adorable tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux retirant sa mèche de sur ses yeux la laissant reposer en l'air dans un désordre capillaire. Il bailla en plaçant sa petite main contre sa bouche et quitta le lit me faisant une nouvelle fois face uniquement vêtu de mon tee-shirt noir trop grand pour lui. Il tira légèrement dessus en faisant le tour du lit jusqu'à sa valise où il récupéra un jean et un de ses propres tee-shirts pour se rendre à la douche.

-Tu peux m'envoyer le peigne s'il-te plait? demandais-je avant qu'il ferme la porte de la salle de bain me remémorant mes cheveux que j'avais seulement réunis en un chignon mouillé en sortant de la douche après mon shampoing.

Il me prit alors au mot et lança le peigne à travers la porte sans même passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de celle-ci alors que son bras dénudé et non vêtu de mon tee-shirt me fit comprendre qu'il était déjà en caleçon -ou moins-, pensée qui me fit rougir et m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Je rejeta ses idées dans un coin de ma tête et quitta le lit pour rejoindre l'imposant miroir doré devant lequel je défis d'une main habile mon chignon laissant mes cheveux encore humides glisser sur mes épaules. Je les peigna docilement tachant de ne pas défaire mes boucles naturelles et sortit sur le balcon de la chambre espérant laisser le soleil et la chaleur naturelle sécher mes cheveux.

Nous n'avions toujours pas mit un pied sur le balcon de la chambre, me laissant surpris de remarquer combien il était grand. Une petite table de salon de jardin se trouvait dessus accompagnée de deux sièges assortis et d'une sorte de transat en osier sur lequel je m'installa, sortant mon portable pour commander un taxi et consulter l'adresse du brunch sur la liste de Liam que j'avais prise en photo. Le soleil se levait déjà tapant d'une chaleur douce contre mon visage alors qu'un vent léger contre balançait amenant la température idéale alors que je fermais les yeux profitant d'une petite pause bien méritée. La circulation déjà bien établie en cet fin d'après-midi créait une ambiance relaxante accompagnée de la discussion du couple de la chambre d'au-dessus m'apparaissant comme un chuchotement incompréhensible.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement détendant mon corps et mon esprit au fur et à mesure alors que la baie vitrée derrière moi s'ouvrit sur un Louis aux cheveux dégoulinants. Il se plaça devant moi les mains posées sur les hanches cachant le soleil dans son dos reformant la forme de son corps sur le mien.

-Le taxi arrive dans cinq minutes, prévins-je sans ouvrir les yeux, remuant mon portable à côté de ma tête pour faire comprendre à Louis que j'en avais réservé un, écartant mes jambes sur le transat pour lui laisser une place.

Il s'asseya rapidement dessus me faisant enfin ouvrir les yeux tombant directement sur les siens déjà occupés à m'observer. Il s'était installé en tailleurs entre mes jambes, assis face à moi alors que ses genoux reposaient contre la naissance de mes cuisses. Je reculais finalement sur le fauteuil, abordant la même position adossé au bout du transat laissant couler mes yeux sur le visage de Louis qui faisait pareil de son côté, souriant comme si tout allait enfin parfaitement bien.

-Tu te sens comment? demandais-je sans déverrouiller mes yeux de son visage.

-Hormis mes côtes qui me font souffrir depuis la journée d'hier, je me sens émotionnellement comblé. Je ne me suis jamais éloigné de chez de moi de plus de trente kilomètres et voilà que je me retrouves à Paris, revenant d'un ballet fabuleux et m'apprêtant à passer une journée à visiter la ville loin de mon beau-père et du stress de la salle de danse. Je suis même incapable de me débarrasser de mon sourire, avoua t-il en rougissant alors qu'un sentiment de satisfaction traversa l'entièreté de mon corps désireux de faire ressentir ce sentiment à mon élève chaque jour de sa vie.

Je soupira de bien-être alors que mon portable se mit à vibrer, annonçant l'arrivée de notre taxi, éclatant la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle nous flottions à deux me faisant presque soupirer. Je me releva du transat, tendant ma main à Louis pour le laisser s'y appuyer sachant combien passer de la position assise à debout mettait à contribution ses côtes blessées, et rejoint à ses côtés la chambre. Je mis rapidement la main sur mon portefeuille et la clé de la chambre avant de quitter notre espace, rejoignant l'ascenseur où Louis m'attendait déjà, ce même air ravi gravé sur le visage que celui d'un enfant devant Mickey à Disney.

Le chauffeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ, habillé d'un sourire accueillant et d'une fine moustache nous attendait adossé à son taxi, nous recevant dans une poignée de main. Il démarra rapidement une fois au fait de notre choix de destination tout en discutant joyeusement avec nous de la vie parisienne. Il se lança dans une agréable visite guidée assez détaillée des rues dans lesquelles nous passions et des bâtiments que nous croisions, n'hésitant pas à nous conseiller des adresses de boîtes de nuits de cafés ou même de rues commerciales jusqu'à la fin de la course. Louis le remercia d'un voix fluette alors que je lui glissais un pourboire au milieu de mon règlement de la course.

Il nous salua d'un geste de la main, nous souhaitant une bonne continuation alors que Louis glissait une nouvelle fois son bras autour du mien, nous faisant marcher bras dessus bras dessous comme hier soir, vidant mon cerveau de toute pensées lucides n'y laissant qu'un bordel désorganisé de pensées malvenues. Louis nous traîna jusque dans le petit commerce alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent ravie de découvrir l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'enseigne. Les murs étaient recouverts de bois d'une couleur verte comparable à celle de la peau d'un avocat, faisant davantage ressortir les banquettes de cuir blanc et les tables de la même couleur dans un style décalé. Les murs sombres créaient une ambiance tamisée malgré la lumière extérieur faisant sentir tout le monde instantanément à l'aise dans l'établissement tandis que nous nous déplacions entre les clients et serveurs habillés d'uniformes assortis aux couleurs de la pièce.

Une table dans le fond du petit commerce attira l'attention de Louis qui poursuivait ses observations tandis que je vérifiais la carte à la recherche des plats proposés. Liam avait parfaitement su jouer entre les ambiances chics et raffinées de l'hôtel et du théâtre d'hier aux enseignes plus chaleureuses et familiales comme celle-ci.

-Très bien, à celui qui commandera la plat le plus farfelu, ria Louis en observant le menu me faisant sourire à son air enfantin ravi, acceptant le pari sans rechigner.

En quelques minutes la serveuse fut devant nous, son calepin à la main et son tablier au nom de l'enseigne autour des hanches alors que j'attendais patiemment d'entendre la commande de mon élève dont le sourire en coin depuis tout à l'heure m'intriguait.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Louis à la salutation de la serveuse, je vais vous prendre une brioche salée au potimarron avec une salade de quinoa rouge s'il-vous plaît.

Je ne retenu que difficilement mon rire face au visage surpris de la serveuse sûrement très peu habituée à ce que des clients ne commandent ces plats, tandis que je me lançais à mon tour.

-De mon côté, j'opterais pour vos muffins au saumon fumé et ricotta avec votre gaufre aux épinards.

-Très bien, sourit faussement la serveuse d'un air crispé avant de disparaître sous les gloussements à peine retenus de Louis.

-Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à manger ces horreurs, ria t-il à gorge déployée me laissant observer admirativement son visage parfaitement détendu et joueur, coupant presque ma respiration l'espace d'une demi seconde, avant que je ne me laisse emporter dans un rire à mon tour.

-Parles-moi de toi, Lou.

La réaction fut instantanée, mon élève baissa la tête sur ses mains déposées sur la table, entortillant ses doigts avant de soulever les épaules d'un air penaud.

-J'ai pas grand chose à dire, avoua t-il.

-Je suis sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps libre Louis? Je ne suis au courant de rien, on ne parle que de danses toi et moi, ou de tout un tas de trucs sans importance mais jamais de toi.

-Parce que je n'ai vraiment rien à dire, en générale je passe mon temps libre assis dans mon lit à fixer les murs de ma chambre, ce n'est pas le genre d'informations intéressantes que j'aime glisser dans les conversations, je crois que tu es malheureusement déjà au courant de tout ce qui est important dans ma vie, ma mère et la danse.

-Alors laisses-moi te poser des questions sur ce que moi je penses être important?

-Si tu me rends la pareille.

-Tu vas en cours Louis? demandais-je en réponse muette à sa question, si je devais répondre à des questions pour obtenir des réponses aux miennes cela ne me posais aucun problème, je serais ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur moi à Louis, d'entretenir ce début de lien que nous formons.

-J'ai eu mon bac l'année dernière par un grand miracle, j'étais inscrit en cours mais je n'y allait pas, une fois de temps en temps pour faire acte de présence et servir de punching-ball histoire qu'on ne m'oublie pas, heureusement qu'internet est une source infini de savoir et de fiches détaillées pour chaque matières à passer. Maintenant je suis inscrit à la fac mais je n'y ai pas remis une seule fois les pieds après les trois premières semaines de cours.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Partout où je vais les gens me déteste, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi? Demanda t-il si sérieusement que les larmes lui montèrent presque au visage.

Je n'hésita pas une seconde et laissa ma main survoler la table pour se poser sur la sienne et la serrer de toutes mes forces comme pour lui donner la force de combattre le monde entier, ce qui ne lui provoqua qu'un léger sourire pâle presque honteux.

-Les gens ne te détestes pas Louis, ils ne te connaissent pas alors ils ne peuvent pas te détester, ils se font juste une image fausse de toi à partir de la façade timide et silencieuse que tu montres. Je te connais, ou du moins je pense avoir un point de vue bien plus objectifs que tous ces gens et je peux te dire très sincèrement que tu es une personne que l'on ne peut pas détester, toi, le vrai Louis.

-Je ne sais pas..

-Tu es silencieux et timide Lou, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, c'est très loin de ça même, je te trouves toujours adorable, avouais-je avant de réaliser que, premièrement, j'aurais du garder cette information pour moi, et secondement, je ne penses pas qu'il est envie d'être vu comme un chiot adorable quand il remet en question son image. Mais les gens sont bêtes, ils remarquent tout de suite que tu n'es pas à l'aise et que tu vas donc te laisser faire, et c'est ce qu'ils recherchent, quelqu'un qu'ils pensent plus faible parce qu'ils ne sont que des lâches qui ne savent s'attaquer qu'en groupe aux personnes plus sensibles. 

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, personne ne me laisse jamais de chance, je ne sais pas m'ouvrir aux autres au premier coup d'oeil, j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps, de découvrir la personne avant de me sentir à l'aise, mais c'est comme si je n'avais pas le droit de prendre mon temps, comme si c'était bizarre et que j'étais le seul à pas comprendre les codes de la vie. 

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose Louis, j'ai fais confiance à tellement de personne sans prendre la peine de me laisser du temps pour les connaitre et je m'en suis souvent mordu les doigts, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour toutes ses personnes qui te jugent sans te connaitre, crois-moi ce ne sont pas des gens qui méritent d'avoir une quelconque importance dans ta vie, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, ils n'ont pas à être tes amis ou même juste tes connaissances, ce sont eux les ratés.

-Merci, souffla Louis si doucement que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu avant qu'il ne continu sur le même ton, parfois j'ai besoin d'entendre que je ne suis pas qu'un raté associable, et j'essaie d'y croire.

-N'essaie pas, crois-moi, tu me fais confiance non?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Tu n'es pas un raté Lou, tu es même sûrement la personne la plus douce et généreuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré, tu mérites tellement plus de reconnaissance, je suis désolé que le monde ne reconnaisse pas ta bonté, soufflais-je désireux qu'il comprenne le message et surtout combien j'étais sérieux.

Je fus malheureusement coupé par la serveuse qui apporta nos plats, un sourire gêné sur le visage ayant sûrement remarqué à nos têtes que la conversation à laquelle elle venait de mettre fin avait l'air sérieuse. Nous la remercions tout de même, accompagnant nos mots d'un grand sourire comme pour la décrisper avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse d'elle même en quelques secondes faisant retomber la chape de plomb qui trônait autour de nous depuis notre lourde conversation. Finalement, Louis haussa des épaules, comme pour remarquer que tout était déjà dit et changea de sujet en récupérant sa main encore emprisonnée dans la mienne pour commencer son repas.

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée Hazz? Demanda t-il me faisant sourire à la légèreté de sa question comme s'il tâchait d'éviter toute discussion trop sérieuse de nouveau pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

-Je sens que tu vas te moquer si je donnes ma vrai réponse qui est le rose alors je vais dire le bleu.

-Rose, vraiment?

-J'ai dit bleu il me semble, répondis-je en riant avant d'opiner de la tête gêné pour répondre malgré tout à sa question.

-C'est chouette, plus original que moi en tout cas qui préfère le rouge.

-C'est sûr, je suis déçu je m'attendais à plus d'originalité de votre part Louis Tomlinson.

-Je tâcherais alors de ne pas vous décevoir sur mon repas préféré Harold Styles, assura t-il en rentrant dans le jeu alors que je levais un sourcil interrogateur lui demandant silencieusement de quoi il s'agissait. La brioche salée au potimarron, répondit-il en référence à son plat avant de croquer dedans et d'afficher une mine si dégoûtée qu'il hésita à tout recracher dans son assiette. Ou le poulet, c'est bien aussi le poulet, ria t-il essayant tant bien que mal d'avaler sa bouchée.


	20. Chapitre 19:

La journée fut très longue, Louis avait refusé de laisser ses blessures lui gâcher la vie et m'avait fait faire le tour de tout Paris sans jamais se fatiguer, nous faisant piétiner des milliers de pavés et passer devant tout autant de cafés. Nous avions courru toute la journée de Montmartre au palais des tuileries en passant par des petites rues inconnues faisant naître le plus beau des sourires conquis sur le visage de Louis. Il avait profité de chaque secondes comme s'il n'aurait plus jamais cette même occasion, son portable en main, mitraillant chaque centimètres cubes de Paris, bataillant pour me faire prendre des poses ridicules, que j'adoptais sans aucune réticence fier d'être une des raison du sourire épanoui de mon élève.

Il était désormais affalé dans le lit depuis une longue demi heure se reposant alors que je me préparais pour le restaurant de ce soir après qu'il m'ait affirmé qu'il serait en état d'y aller et que cela lui tenait à cœur. Il avait prit sa douche juste avant pour être sûr de se reposer le plus longtemps possible et de surtout laisser ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude de la douche avant de se jeter dans un lit propre à l'odeur de lessive déjà vêtu de ses vêtements de la soirée. J'avais moi même prit ma douche juste après et avait achevé de me préparer. Je terminais finalement d'arranger mes cheveux dans le grand miroir doré et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à mon apparence globale avant de laisser dériver mon regard sur mon élève perdu au beau milieu de l'épaisse couverture du lit. Je fis demi tour pour pouvoir l'observer sans passer par l'intermédiaire du miroir et avança jusqu'à lui, m'asseyant à ses côtés, adossé à la tête de lit.

Il papillona instantanément des yeux en sentant le lit s'affaisser sous mon poids me faisant presque sursauter ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit éveillé. Il grogna et se repositionna sur le dos pour s'étirer avant de me fixer d'un regard fatigué, tâchant sûrement de remettre ses idées en places, un léger sourire peint sur le visage à la découverte de mon visage effrayé.

-Tu n'as pas dormi ?

-J'ai seulement somnolé, avoua t-il, mais ça m'a fait du bien, il est quelle heure, on part bientôt ?

J'opinai de la tête comme seule réponse avant de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant censé le motiver et fit glisser la pulpe de mon index sur le bout de son épaule légèrement découverte, y dessinant de petits cercles désordonnés.

-Bon alors encore quelques minutes seulement ? Réclama t-il d'une moue si adorable que je ne pu qu'accepter un sourire attendri aux lèvres alors qu'il se replaçait sur le flanc et remonta la couverture sur son corps dans un gémissement de bonheur, rapprochant alors un peu plus son épaule de mes caresses.

Je me laissa moi même tomber à ses côtés profitant enfin d'une pause bien méritée après cette journée interminable et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Des images d'un Louis ravi traversant les rues de la ville, rayonnant au beau milieu de tous ses touristes ternes se jouaient dans mon esprit, le revoyant s'extasier et me remercier mille et une fois à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Je n'aurais pu être plus ravi qu'à cet instant en offrant tant de joie à une personne qui ne mérite que ça mais n'en reçoit pourtant jamais. Je senti doucement mes muscles se détendre dans une position qui ne les sollicitaient pas, pour la première fois de la journée, apaisant mon corps tout entier sous la douceur des draps hors de prix de cet hôtel tout aussi luxueux.

-Merci, souffla Louis une dernière fois laissant ses mots et son souffle s'abattre sur mon épaule.

Il se remémorait sûrement lui aussi notre journée, se rappelant que notre dernière soirée allait bientôt se vivre et nous glisser entre les doigts alors que le lendemain matin et le retour arriverait bien vite. Je lui soufflais alors pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée que je ne voulais aucune reconnaissance. J'étais si heureux de pouvoir faire ça pour lui que je refusais de gâcher ce bonheur en laissant mon élève se sentir redevable d'un quelconque façon. Il m'avait fait découvrir la ville de Paris sous un nouveau jour que je n'aurais jamais découvert sans avoir voyagé à ses côtés, rendant ce voyage mémorable pour moi, même après avoir fait le tour d'une vingtaine de pays et visité une cinquantaine de fois la capitale française.

-Allez, on va finir en retard, grognais-je à contre cœur avant de quitter le lit à la recherche des clés de la chambre tandis que Louis peinait à sortir de son demi sommeil, se roulant encore et encore dans le lit grognant qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. On peut encore annuler le restaurant si tu veux et dîner au lit ?

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, grogna t-il, je me lève, c'est bon.

Le gémissement qui suivit sa phrase me fit comprendre sans mal qu'il avait effectivement quitté le lit, faisant réapparaître la douleur omniprésente de ses blessures. Je n'eu cependant même pas le temps de me retourner pour l'aider qu'il était déjà à mes côtés face au miroir tout souriant comme si de rien était, me rendant à la fois fier et déçu de lui infliger cette douleur une nouvelle fois le temps d'une soirée. Je laissais mes yeux dériver sur notre reflet, observant toutes ces petites choses qui nous différencient, en passant par notre taille à la couleur de nos jeans. Louis était vêtu d'un simple jean bleu clair surmonté d'un tee-shirt blanc le saillant parfaitement alors que j'avais opté pour une tenue entièrement noire. Il me souria dans le miroir, balançant son menton d'un coup rapide vers la porte, nous incitant sans bruit à quitter la chambre avant de finir en retard alors que j'opinai de la tête comme seule réponse. Il passa son bras autour du mien, fidèle à notre nouvelle habitude qui, je l'espérais, ne nous quitterais pas lorsque nous quitterons la ville et attrapait les clés sur la table de nuit, seul endroit où je n'avais pas encore cherché.

-Alors, c'est loin? On y va en taxi?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, mais même si c'est au bout de la rue je pense qu'on prendra un taxi, riais-je en le regardant se dandiner bizarrement pour atténuer la douleur de ses côtes.

-Hey, grogna t-il en tapant mon bras laissant néanmoins un rire trahir son faux énervement en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Si tu es trop fatigué surtout dit le moi on écourteras le repas.

-Oui papa, grogna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel sûrement fatigué que je le surprotège.

Il caressa néanmoins mon bras, auquel il était encore accroché, de son pouce pour ne pas me blesser pour autant, d'un contact discret qui créa malgré tout une lignée de frissons sur plusieurs centimètres. Un silence apaisant s'abattit sur l'appareil alors que je fixais sa main sur mon bras dans le reflet du miroir et particulièrement les caresses qu'il y laissait, découvrant malgré moi le sourire affreusement niais qui se dessinait sur mon visage, finalement ravi que les portes de l'ascenseur finissent par se rouvrir.

Louis ne perdit pas une seconde et me tira à sa suite dans la rue, hélant le premier taxi qui passa devant nous en lui indiquant l'adresse du restaurant. Le chauffeur nous lança un regard étrange dans son rétroviseur avant de simplement hausser les épaules et passer la première. Louis se laissa vite tomber en arrière sur son siège, observant la ville désormais plongée dans le noir de la nuit tombante, des étoiles dans les yeux. Son attitude me rappelais directement les soirs où je le ramenais après les cours de danse alors qu'il essayait de récupérer de sa journée sportive et que mon genou commençais tout juste à se faire ressentir. Le seul point positif que je peux trouver à l'état actuel de Louis est que les pauses à répétitions que nous faisons dans la rue pour l'apaiser empêchent mon genou de se faire ressentir. J'aurais très bien pu finir ce séjour en me voyant obligé de faire les visites des béquilles sous les bras incapable de marcher sans toutes ses pauses, comme cela m'arrive bien trop souvent après de longues journées chargées.

-Nous sommes arrivés messieurs, informa le chauffeur en me sortant de mes réflexions.

Louis me glissa un sourire amusé en me voyant un peu perdu et quitta la voiture tandis que le chauffeur m'indiquait le prix. Je chercha rapidement de quoi le payer en liquide en observant Louis par la fenêtre du taxi s'extasier en posant son regard partout autour de lui. Je le rejoignais rapidement et entoura son bras du mien pour le guider jusqu'au restaurant "le select" et effectivement, il portait bien son nom. Les serveurs étaient tous tirés à quatre épingles et un drôle de tapis rouge menait au buffet des réservations, car effectivement nous étions dans le genre d'établissements où les tables devaient être très prisées et réservées longtemps à l'avance. Un lourd lustre intimidant rayonnait au dessus de nos têtes amplifiant l'ambiance déjà lourde du restaurant, ressemblant vaguement à ceux où nous traînait le metteur en scène après une première réussie d'un des nombreux ballets auxquelles j'ai participé. Tout le monde nous regardais fixement me faisant même me demander s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu alors que je sentais Louis s'aplatir sur lui-même. Il avait la tête baissée et recouverte d'une teinte rouge tandis qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, les triturant sans relâche.

-Hey, tentais-je d'attirer son attention, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa seule réponse fut un hochement d'épaule et un soupir presque inaudible alors que je restais bêtement immobile cherchant ce qui avait pu le rendre tout à coup mal à l'aise. Ce fut en observant autour de nous que la réponse m'apparut d'elle même, tout le monde était parfaitement apprêtés jusqu'aux boutons de manchettes lançant des regards dédaigneux à tour de rôle sur nos jeans à peine présentable. Il est vrai qu'aucun de nous ne s'attendait à faire face à ce genre de restaurant en quittant l'hôtel, je suis persuadé que les prix ne sont même pas indiqués sur la carte tellement ils doivent être exorbitants. Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus dans mes réflexions et jeta le regard le plus noir que j'avais en rayon à chaque personnes osant seulement nous regarder en coin et reporta mon attention sur Louis qui semblait à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Attirer l'attention était sûrement la plus difficile des épreuves pour lui qui se sentait toujours moins que rien sans subir les reproches et les regards en coin, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qui lui passait actuellement par la tête.

-Regardes-moi Louis, exigeais-je en déposant mes mains sur ses épaules pour attirer son attention, on s'en fiche d'accord? Demandais-je en laissant dériver mon regard sur les pinces-culs autour de nous pour lui indiquer de quoi je parlais. S'ils pensent qu'ils sont mieux habillés que nous avec leurs costumes de pingouins et leurs robes qui les étouffent plus qu'autre chose, laisses les penser. Nous on sait qu'on est loin de ses pimbêches perchées sur hauts talons qui transpirent à chaque pas de peur de tomber, puis je crois surtout qu'il nous regarde parce qu'ils sont jaloux, riais-je légèrement en passant mon index et mon pouce entre son menton pour l'entourer et le relever vers moi exposant ses yeux. Regardes-moi ce jean, dis-je en laissant traîner mon regard sur ses jambes comme si je découvrais le paradis -ce qui s'y apparentait beaucoup d'ailleurs- ils sont jaloux parce qu'ils savent que c'est dans mon lit que va finir cette créature de rêve ce soir, dommage pour eux, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'oeil exagéré comme pour souligner le côté second degré de ma phrase alors que j'en pensais chaque mots.

Je me détourna rapidement pour ne pas le gêner davantage devinant malgré tout la teinte rouge qui devait avoir atteint ses joues alors que son rire cristallin résonnait près de mon oreille ne cachant pas pour autant la légère gêne qui l'habitait. Il s'accrocha à mon bras l'enfermant autour des siens dans une étreinte digne d'une petite fille agrippée à son doudou et se pencha sur mon flanc pour chuchoter un merci sincère à mon oreille, me faisant comprendre que j'avais su calmer son début de panique.

Je tourna ma tête vers lui dans un sourire franc pour le rassurer d'avantage et fit glisser mon bras le long du sien pour agripper sa main. Une explosion inconnue dans mon estomac privatisa tous mes sens me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon propre nom et l'endroit où je me trouvais. Seuls les battements de mon cœur bien trop puissants et la chaleur de la paume de Louis contre la mienne se répandant sur ma peau dans une douce souffrance étaient encore perceptibles par mon esprit embrumé. Je dû cette fois prendre sur moi durant de longues secondes pour empêcher ma respiration de devenir erratique et mes joues de s'empourprer n'osant même pas vérifier si mon élève me regardait, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente ses doigts se refermer autour de ma main pour la presser à son tour. Je laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, pressant rapidement mes lèvres entre elles mal à l'aise espérant que ce dernier soit passé inaperçu et suivit Louis lorsqu'il avança dans la file, se retrouvant face à la jeune serveuse attendant notre réservation.

-Bonjour, nous avons réservé au nom de Styles, annonçais-je en devenant livide à l'entente de ma voix à bout de souffle et bien plus grave que prévue. Si le seul contact de sa main contre la mienne me faisait cet effet je mourrais d'un baiser de sa part.

-Euh, commença la serveuse hésitante en nous lançant un regard perplexe, je n'ai aucune réservation à ce nom.

Cette seule phrase eu l'effet de plomber l'atmosphère si léger dans lequel nous étions plongés corps et âmes depuis quelques minutes lorsque Louis baissa de nouveau la tête, courbant son corps comme s'il voulait disparaître. Il se sentait jugé par tous ces regards malveillants et moqueurs nous prenant pour des imposteurs, attendant fièrement de nous voir jetés hors de l'établissement.

-Oh, on a dû réserver à ton nom, dis-je en me tournant vers Louis comme pour sauver les apparences, sachant que cela calmerait légèrement mon élève. Regardez au nom de Payne s'il vous plaît. 

La jeune femme me lança un regard hautain, persuadée que ce nom ne serait pas sur sa liste et baissa les yeux sur son ordinateur en pinçant des lèvres dans une moue détestable qui fut vite remplacée par un air gêné et un grand sourire.

-Effectivement vous êtes bien notés, autant pour moi, veuillez me suivre, recommanda t-elle en recouvrant tout son professionnalisme, en profitant pour dandiner ses fesses serrées dans une jupe droite noire jusqu'à notre table. Celle-ci était recouverte d'une nappe rouge brodée sûrement plus chère à elle même que toute la tenue sophistiquée de notre amie la serveuse et recouverte d'une vaisselle de porcelaine blanche. Les serviettes -en tissus ça va de soi- étaient elles aussi brodées à l'effigie de l'établissement et les menus étaient recouverts d'une délicate couverture en cuir noir ornée d'écriture dorées.

-Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, en espérant que tout se passera pour le mieux, récita la serveuse dans un sourire ridiculement large avant de faire demi tour pour s'occuper des prochains clients.

-C'est magnifique, s'extasia Louis sans se rendre compte que sa propre beauté faisait de l'ombre au lieu.

-Je te proposerais bien une seconde partie de celui qui prend le repas le plus étrange mais au prix qu'ils doivent coûter je m'abstiendrai de choisir un plat dont même le nom fait peur.

-Petit joueur, ria Louis en attrapant le menu et faisant couler son regard sur chacun des plats proposés avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Pourquoi ils ne font pas juste des hamburgers ?

-Je suis désolé c'est très.. guindé. Je ne savais pas que Liam avait réservé quelque chose comme ça, on peut toujours partir et rejoindre le mcdo du coin de la rue si tu veux ?

-Comme si j'allais gâcher ma seule occasion de manger un jour dans un endroit aussi chic, je vais commander ce qu'ils appellent un tartare et le déguster parce que chaque bouchées coûteront sûrement plus cher que tes chaussures.

-Oh, tu veux sans doute parler de mes bottines Yves Saint Laurent à 600€? Le taquinais-je alors qu'il laissa échapper un cri étouffé de surprise.

-Tu rigoles ?

-J'en ai l'air?

-C'est fou, dire que je t'ai écrasé le pied sans le vouloir en quittant l'ascenseur, c'est comme si j'avais marché sur un tas de billets de 600€ !

-C'est une façon de voir, riais-je avant de laisser mon regard dériver sur le menu à mon tour, sélectionnant un plat. Tu ne bois pas de vin ou de champagne ?

-Euh, je, non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de boire aucun alcool à vrai dire.

-Alors ça sera deux sodas, tranchais-je en reposant mon menu devant moi, faisant face à la moue déçue de Louis qui était sûrement curieux de faire encore de nouvelles découvertes, mais je ne serais pas celui qui lui fera découvrir l'alcool pour la première fois.

Il referma à son tour son menu et laissa ses yeux survoler la pièce un air comblé sur le visage au moment exact où un serveur arriva à notre table, un petit calepin en main ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau aux menus dans une version miniature.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, avez-vous fait votre choix ? Demanda t-il d'une voix caressante qu'il devait servir à tous les clients.

Il afficha une moue dédaigneuse à l'entente de nos boissons après avoir noté nos plats, pensant sûrement que nous revenions tout juste d'une réunion des alcooliques anonymes pour ne pas accepter la coupe de champagne "offerte par la maison", et rejoignit une autre table après nous avoir observés de la tête au pied d'un air supérieur.

-Pourquoi tous les riches sont des abrutis ? Demanda Louis encore mal à l'aise du jugement qu'il venait de recevoir d'un parfait inconnu.

-Mais attention, lui il n'est pas riche il se contente de servir les riches, soulignais-je en me permettant de rabaisser le serveur en sachant pertinemment qu'il en avait fait de même pour nous dans son esprit de petit serveur étriqué.

Le repas se poursuivit finalement entre éclats de rire de notre part et regards assassins des tables voisines laissant seulement le sourire conquis de Louis avoir une quelconque importance dans le fil de mes pensées. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé depuis que je le connaissais, me racontant son enfance avec sa mère, sans doute la plus belle période de sa vie, celle où tout allait parfaitement bien pour eux hormis des dettes qui n'en finissaient plus. Elle avait encore du temps à lui consacrer et ils avaient même des rituels ensemble tel que les promenades au parc du week-end ou les cookies du lundi soir pour se donner le courage d'affronter une nouvelle semaine. Ils semblaient tellement épanouis que j'espérais pouvoir un jour lui offrir un semblant de cette vie de bonheur qu'il connaissait.

À en juger par l'air comblé qu'il affichait à notre retour à l'hôtel j'estimais avoir au moins réussi à le rendre heureux pour une soirée, ce qui m'apaisa instantanément. Il s'était laissé tomber dans le lit après s'être préparé pour dormir en riant encore d'une blague déplacée que j'avais fait dans l'ascenseur sur le physique de la petite réceptionniste qui nous avait reçu en se limant passionnément les ongles dans une forme étrange, laissant éclater des bulles de chewing-gum dont quelques résidus collaient encore autour de sa bouche.

Je retira mon tee-shirt avant de troquer mon jean contre mon short de jogging pour la nuit et rejoindre ma partie du lit aux côtés d'un Louis qui se remettait tout juste de son fou rire. Il se retourna sur le flanc pour me faire face, abordant la même position que moi, une dernière larme échappant à ses yeux rieurs avant de les laisser glisser sur ma peau, sans gêne. Il observa mon torse dénudé de longues secondes puis sortit sa main de sous la couverture pour la tendre vers moi sans un mot. Il déposa un index presque tremblant sur le haut de mon papillon tatoué, brûlant mon torse sous son contact tant sa peau contre la mienne ressemblait à une douce morsure. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, sûrement dû aux gestes qu'il était entrain de faire, mais aussi par une sorte de fascination pour le tatouage comme si il n'en avait jamais vu. Il laissa glisser son doigt sur la peau un peu plus bas, en dessinant les contours avec une délicatesse surprenante qui me fit perdre pieds. Je fermais les yeux sentant plus fortement les douces caresses hésitantes de Louis retraçant à une vitesse si lente le dessin que ça en devenait presque frustrant si ça n'avait pas été aussi plaisant. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne remarque pas les millions de frissons qui apparurent sous ses doigts ou les palpitations de mon cœur s'emballant juste sous leurs pressions mais il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il ne les analyse que comme une réaction quelconque à un toucher et non SON toucher.

-C'est beau, remarqua t-il dans un chuchotement presque inaudible qui se répercuta dans presque chaque parcelles de ma peau.

Il laissa alors le reste de ses doigts se joindre à son index dans sa contemplation me faisant presque défaillir alors que je ne rêvais plus que de ces mêmes caresse sur tout mon corps affamé pour ses doigts et avide de sa douceur. Une fois qu'il eu finit d'en dessiner le tour complet il posa enfin réellement ses doigts, au centre du papillon, laissant tomber l'idée des caresses délicates du bout des doigts pour réellement me faire rencontrer sa peau. Il descendit alors tout doucement ses doigts plus bas dans une ligne droite les déposant finalement en plein milieu de mes abdos ou il laissa tomber sa main à plat me faisant ouvrir grand les yeux et découvrir son sourire en coin et son regard attaché à mon corps. Il se replaça sur la pulpe des doigts et retraça les lignes d'abdominaux que formait naturellement mon corps avec la plus grande des concentrations. Je ne pouvais plus décrocher mon regard de son visage alors qu'il affichait une moue studieuse en contraste avec ses doigts découvrant ma peau, la torturant de son touché délicat. Mon estomac se contractait péniblement juste sous ses caresses me demandant s'il sentait le mouvement que cela créait sous sa peau puis il plaça ses doigts contre le milieu de mes abdos appuyant dessus de toutes ses forces avant d'éclater de rire en reposant sa main contre mon ventre.

-C'est tellement dur, avoua t-il comme conclusion à sa petite expérience avant de reprendre un air sérieux maintenant qu'un sourire attendri avait prit place sur mes lèvres.

Il poursuivit ses caresses de sa main à plat comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'état de paralysie totale dans lequel il me plongeait tandis qu'il découvrait ma peau sans gêne. Mon cerveau n'était plus en état d'analyser quoi que de soit alors que mes yeux étaient à l'affût comme ceux d'un chat guettant sa proie. Le petit sourire en coin de Louis l'avait quitté et avait été remplacé par son froncement de sourcils habituel me faisant glousser discrètement.

Mon esprit totalement embrumé par la main de Louis contre mon ventre ne fut pas en état de m'empêcher de reproduire le geste sur son visage, traçant une ligne de mon index entre ses deux sourcils pour les dérider ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Le doute n'avait alors même plus lieu d'être Louis était complètement mort de fatigue, ce qui expliquait son fou rire interminable sur une réflexion à peine drôle dans l'ascenseur et ses gestes dénués de son habituelle timidité écrasante. Je m'abandonna à un sourire attendri détruisant la forme de mes lèvres sans aucune retenue alors que je laissais enfin mes doigts découvrir son visage, cédant à une pulsion qui m'obsédait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Sa peau était effroyablement lisse et douce alors que les os sous ses pommettes ressortaient légèrement me laissant appuyer dessus faiblement espérant créer un sourire sur le visage de mon élève, ce qui marcha rapidement.

Je fermais les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et retira doucement ma main de peur d'apeurer mon élève ou de perdre mes propres moyens alors qu'il fit de même de son côté. On resta quelques secondes à s'observer avant que je ne me retourne dos à lui pour atteindre la table de nuit et principalement l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet seule lumière de la pièce, plongeant instantanément la chambre dans le noir alors que Louis se glissait sous la couverture.

-Bonne nuit Hazz, souffla t-il d'une voix déjà endormie.

-Bonne nuit Lou.


	21. Chapitre 20:

Message de Liam à Harry:

"Hey, j'imagine que vous allez bientôt prendre la route du retour donc j'en profite pour vous invitez toi et ton prince charmant Parisien à la "soirée bonhomme" organisée par Niall (oui il y aura aussi Pezz et Dani mais on ne va tout de même pas contre-dire l'Irlandais).

Ps: Ton chat va bien mais passe son temps à miauler à la mort, je crois que tu lui manques.  
Pps: Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais ton petit protégé Louis n'est pas venu à l'école depuis vendredi."

Message de Harry à Liam:

"Je viendrais avec plaisir mais mon ami doit bien reprendre le travail un jour après deux jours de congés non prévus, son patron l'attend de pied ferme. Louis est blessé et ne vas sûrement pas revenir avant un moment, je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir désolé. Il a dû retourner chez lui pour ne pas rester seul chez moi pendant mon séjour mais je passes le récupérer sur le chemin du retour, il peut se joindre à nous ce soir? (Ça se passe chez Niall?)"

Message de Liam à Harry:

"Tu peux le garder caché autant que tu veux tu finiras bien par nous le présenter! ;)  
Louis est le bienvenue bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Ce n'est pas grave? (Oui, il insiste pour que l'on emmène rien)"

Message de Harry à Liam:

"Parfait, je viendrais avec Louis dans ce cas,   
il va mieux mais ce n'était pas beau à voir, il s'est fait agressé en rentrant de l'école vendredi soir, trois jeunes qu'il ne connaissait pas qui s'en sont prit à lui, il se remet doucement.   
Je vais prendre la route, à ce soir!"

Je déposa mon portable dans le portant sur le tableau de bord afin de m'en servir de GPS, sélectionnant la destination "maison" et me tourna vers Louis qui attachait consciencieusement sa ceinture sur le siège d'à côté, prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses côtes et sa blessure.

-On est invités à une soirée chez Niall ce soir, il n'y aura que les profs de l'école, rien de fou mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, que tu t'ouvres un peu aux autres, enfin.. hésitais-je de peur de le blesser en sous-entendant qu'il est si peu sociable que je veux le pousser à faire des efforts.

-Je comprends, ça me ferait plaisir de venir, et je te promets que je ferais des efforts, souria t-il en ne laissant aucun doute sur la bonne humeur qui l'habitait depuis son réveil.

Je lui rendit son sourire et enclencha la marche arrière, quittant cette place de parking dans laquelle ma voiture avait passée deux jours sans bouger, ayant préféré prendre des taxis à longueur de journées que de tenter de conduire à travers le trafic Parisien.

-Merci Hazz, j'ai passé deux jours merveilleux, avoua t-il en laissant ses yeux dériver sur le paysage par la fenêtre alors que nous venions de quitter le parking. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

-Moi aussi j'ai adoré, clarifiais-je simplement pour ne pas endosser seul la réussite de ce week-end faisant naître un sourire impressionnant sur les lèvres de Louis. Je dois te prévenir malgré tout, j'ai dit à Liam que tu t'étais fait agresser dans la rue vendredi, il demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'école.

-Oh, merci d'avoir prévenu pour moi je n'avais même pas songé qu'ils s'en rendraient compte.

-C'est Niall qui a fait mes cours ces deux derniers jours, j'imagine qu'il a été surpris de ne pas t'y voir. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne poseront aucune questions et n'y feront pas allusion, ils se doutent que ça n'est pas un sujet à aborder sans réfléchir.

-De toute façon on est pas bien loin de la vérité je n'aurais pas à inventer grand chose.

-Peu importe, ne parlons plus de ça, tranchais-je en voyant la mine renfrognée de mon élève sûrement mal à l'aise d'apprendre que tout le monde sera au courant de son incident ou au moins d'une version romancée.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors rapidement dans le véhicule seulement coupé par la musique et les grognements de Louis se plaignant de la ceinture appuyant sur ses côtes et tâchant de trouver une position plus confortable. Il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant son bras droit pendre dans le vide avant de le rentrer de peur de se le faire embrocher par un panneau, ce qui me fit bien rire et décida de poser sa tête contre le côté de la voiture, juste à côté de la fenêtre ouverte faisant voler ses cheveux et sourire ses lèvres. Il chantonna au vent de longues minutes m'obligeant à ouvrir ma fenêtre à mon tour laissant l'air extérieur s'engouffrer dans ma partie de l'habitacle et faire voler mes longues boucles tout autour de ma tête alors que le rire de Louis redoublait. Il avait l'air tellement heureux tirant la langue par la fenêtre comme le ferait un chien et riant de bon cœur, chantant si fort les paroles de la musique qu'il en criait presque. Je ne résista pas longtemps à l'accompagner et le laissa se lancer dans une chorégraphie ridicule dans laquelle il ne pouvait bouger que les bras pour ne pas se blesser, le rendant adorable.

La journée avait été excessivement longue, après avoir décidé de ne pas suivre nos plans et de prendre le chemin du retour en fin d'après-midi et non au réveil à l'heure de rendre notre chambre d'hôtel comme prévu, nous avions marché en long et en large dans Paris, sans buts précis. Nous nous étions éloignés des sites touristiques et des bâtiments célèbres pour découvrir la véritable vie Parisienne, celle des rues inconnues et désertes de touristes. Louis avait adoré et nous avait fait nous arrêter dans bien plus de cafés et de salons de thés que nécessaire, osant même discuter de bon coeur avec quelques habitués ce qui me surprit grandement.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé devant Liam et Niall samedi dernier que ce voyage serait bénéfique à ce point, autant pour Louis que pour moi. L'emmener à un ballet m'était apparu comme une aubaine à ne pas manquer, une façon de lui faire découvrir la magie de la danse et lui remplir l'esprit de rêves où il serait lui-même protagoniste sur cette même scène. Mais maintenant que nous étions sur le retour je remarquais que le ballet, la motivation même de ce voyage, avait été largement surpassé par tous les autres moments que nous avions vécus aussi futiles soient-ils. Que ce soit chacune des visites dont Louis n'avait pas manqué une seule secondes ou les conversations banales ou plus sérieuses que nous avions tenues qui avaient eu pour seul conséquence de nous rapprocher d'avantage. J'avais enfin cette impression enivrante de posséder entièrement la confiance de Louis et comptais bien en prendre le plus grand soin. Et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre mon élève semblait heureux, pour de vrai, sans ombre au tableau ou quoi que ce soit pour gâcher son bonheur, juste de la joie pure et immaculée.

J'avais peur que le retour à la réalité ne brise cette bulle dans laquelle il était parvenu à s'éclipser ses deux-trois derniers jours, que ses blessures se fassent de plus en plus présentes ou qu'il ressente le besoin de danser sans pour autant pouvoir le faire. Je savais que chez Louis le bonheur ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il était un million de fois plus facile de le briser que de le construire, mais j'avais bon espoir que pour une fois il serait plus fort que lui même et son penchant pour l'auto-destruction.

La bonne humeur et le concert privé que m'avait offert Louis en début de trajet avaient vite été remplacés par un silence poignant lorsqu'il s'était une nouvelle fois endormi et que j'avais décidé d'éteindre la musique pour ne pas perturber son sommeil bien mérité après la journée que nous avions vécus. Les trois heures de voiture s'étaient donc éternisées rythmées par un faible ronflement et le bruit du moteur criard, me faisant presque sautiller de joie à la vue de l'appartement de Niall, décidant que l'heure tardive ne nous laissait pas le temps de faire d'abord un saut par chez moi comme prévu. Je me gara rapidement dans le parking privé du bâtiment et prit quelques secondes pour étendre mes muscles après ces longues heures de routes et décida de réveiller Louis. Il avait le visage tourné vers moi, la joue aplatie contre le siège dans une forme étrange qui me fit presque rire créant une moue adorable sur sa bouche entrouverte. Je détachais ma ceinture sans bruit et quitta la voiture, frappé par la légère brise qui se levait déjà en ce début de soirée et rejoignit la portière côté passager. Louis grogna au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit et au vent qui vint lui chatouiller le visage avant de se retourner et me faire face. Il se passa les poings sur les yeux, les frottants pour se réveiller et m'offrit un sourire un peu perdu avant de bailler.

-On est où? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils après être sorti de la voiture, sûrement surpris de ne pas se trouver devant mon appartement.

-Je suis allé directement chez Niall, on était déjà pas très en avance.

Il se contenta d'opiner de la tête me faisant comprendre qu'il avait comprit et récupéra sa veste à l'intérieur de la voiture sans bruit, silencieux comme il l'était toujours au réveil. Il lui faudrait sûrement une petite dizaine de minutes pour se réveiller réellement et retrouver son comportement habituel. Je le laissa donc dans son monde et lui indiqua de me suivre, ce qu'il fit un peu à la traîne jusqu'aux escaliers de l'immeuble menant à l'étage de Niall d'où nous entendions déjà les rires provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je jeta un regard à Louis qui observait la porte devant laquelle nous venions de nous arrêter comme les portes d'entrées d'un abattoir et attrapa son poignet dans le creux de ma main pour attirer son attention.

-Hey, ce sont mes amis là dedans, personne ne te veux du mal et si à tout hasard tu veux partir, on partiras dans la seconde, à condition que tu fasses un réel effort pour t'intégrer d'accord ? Et puis tu les connais déjà presque tous tout va bien se passer je te le promet.

Il avala durement sa salive et me fit signe d'un hochement de tête que je pouvais frapper. En quelques secondes la porte fut ouverte sur un Niall souriant, une bière à la main. Il offrit une accolade amicale à chacun de nous soufflant à Louis qu'il était content de le revoir sans pour autant s'attarder sur les raisons de sa disparition soudaine et nous fit signe de rentrer. Tout le monde étaient installés sur le canapé et les deux fauteuils rouges du salon autour d'une petite table basse déjà bien remplie de bières pour presque chacun des invités et de quoi prendre l'apéritif alors que nous les rejoignons accompagnés de Niall. Ils se levèrent tous les uns après les autres pour nous saluer tandis que l'irlandais disparaissait en cuisine nous chercher à boire.

-Alors ce séjour à Paris? demanda Liam dans un sourire en coin amusé pendant que tout le monde récupérait sa place, ne laissant plus qu'une place libre sur un fauteuil, sûrement celui que Niall occupait jusqu'à présent.

Je fit signe à Louis de s'asseoir dessus et prit place au sol juste à côté de lui pour m'assurer de ne pas le laisser seul perdu au milieu de trop de personnes, pour pouvoir intervenir s'il se retrouve exclu des conversations. Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête depuis notre arrivée et jouait avec ses doigts comme s'il était seul dans la pièce, signe qu'il s'était abandonné à sa timidité. Je savais que la situation n'était pas facile pour Louis, il venait seulement de se réveiller et faisait face à tout un tas de personnes bruyantes et démonstratives très loin de la bulle de confort dans laquelle Louis arrivait à se laisser aller.

-C'était génial, le ballet était magnifique et surtout on a adoré Paris. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant marché en trois jours, je suis crevé.

-Hmm, crevé je veux bien mais sûrement pour d'autres raisons, ria le blond en revenant deux bières à la main. Alors, le lit était comment? Je pari que t'as vu que ça de tout le séjour, ajouta t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Je n'eu même pas besoin de jeter un regard à Louis que je devinais sans problème à quel point ses joues devaient être écarlates, il était maintenant plié en deux essayant de disparaître dans son fauteuil de la même couleur que ses joues s'assurant de recouvrir son visage de sa mèche de cheveux. Heureusement, tout le monde prendrait ça pour de la simple gêne face au sujet que Niall abordait.

-Niall, intervient Danielle, ça ne te regardes pas voyons, laisse Harry tranquille.

-Tu parles, il veut même pas nous donner le nom de l'heureux élu, il doit bien se douter que trop de secrets mènent aux questions indiscrètes.

-Et bien poses autant de questions que tu veux tu n'auras aucune infos, riais-je en récupérant la bière qu'il me tendait. Non mais ça va pas Niall? M'énervais-je en voyant que la deuxième bière fut tendue à Louis juste après qui l'observait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Quoi, il ne boit pas?

-Non Niall, il ne boit pas non.

-Oh ça va, c'est pas une bière qui va te tuer, pas vrai bonhomme? Demanda t-il à Louis qui me jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant. Roh, c'est pas possible, prends-la Louis tant pis si papa Harry est pas content.

-Je suis pas son père.

-Raison de plus, insista t-il en tendant de nouveau la bière à Louis qui l'accepta tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas lui lancer un mauvais regard, laissant Louis libre de ses propres choix.

-Merci, souffla t-il si doucement que je compris que personne n'avait pu l'entendre hormis moi.

Le Louis timide avait disparu depuis si longtemps à mes côtés que j'en avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être deux personnes totalement différentes. Personne ne réagissait comme si tout était normal, essayant de ne pas mettre Louis mal à l'aise en lui parlant clairement ou lui posant des questions mais cela ne conduisait qu'à le laisser de côté, malgré la bonne intention. Je déposais alors discrètement ma main sur son genou pour le soutenir tandis que Niall s'asseyait à côté de moi en me passant le décapsuleur. J'ouvris ma bouteille et celle de Louis pendant que la conversation reprenait grâce à Liam qui expliquait son rendez-vous avec la directrice de Léna, sa fille, qui lui avait expliqué en long et en large comment la petite était sûrement la fille plus sérieuse de l'école, pour la plus grande fierté de Dani et Liam. Léna se trouvait actuellement chez sa mamie, apparemment un des endroits qu'elle aime le plus au monde, ce qui déchargeait bien ses parents, ravis de pouvoir avoir du temps pour eux de temps en temps.

Les conversations se suivirent de longues minutes alors que les premiers se servaient déjà leurs deuxièmes bières. Louis n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais écoutait maintenant les autres parler et avait cessé de se cacher sous sa mèche. Niall était en train de téléphoner à la pizzeria du coin pour faire office de dîner tout en ressortant de nouveaux gâteaux apéritif après avoir demandé à Zayn de mettre de la musique de fond sur la télévision derrière moi.

-Quatre fromages ça va à tout le monde? demanda t-il en retirant quelques secondes le téléphone de son oreille. Tout le monde approuva et en deux minutes la commande était passée. Bon, je vais vous rechercher des bières, Louis, tu viens m'aider? Demanda Niall me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

Il avait dû remarquer que Louis n'était pas très à l'aise et essayait de le faire participer un peu plus, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car je savais que Louis ne sortirait pas de lui-même de sa bulle de solitude. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait très bien Niall maintenant qu'il nous tenait compagnie durant nos entraînements privés dans la salle d'entraînement de Payne's school, c'était celui qu'il connaissait le plus après moi et j'étais ravi que Niall fasse des efforts pour le mettre à l'aise. Je regardais Louis disparaître dans la cuisine nerveusement tandis que Perrie, qui ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré, donna un léger coup de menton vers lui lorsqu'il fut de dos pour attirer mon attention, me faisant comprendre qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Il est seulement très timide, il faut lui laisser du temps, quand il se sentira à l'aise il se détendra.

-Oh, je vois, je croyais qu'il ne parlait pas français, ria légèrement Perrie faisant naître une couleur rouge sur ses joues sûrement mal à l'aise d'avouer ça. Comment ça ce fait qu'il ai autant de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres?

-Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes par le passé, les gens ne sont pas forcément très gentils.

-Le pauvre, miaula Perrie comme si elle parlait d'un gamin, avant de s'en rendre compte et de se ressaisir. Je ne sais pas, personne ne lui parles c'est bizarre, j'imagine que c'est pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais ça ne serait pas mieux d'au contraire aller vers lui ?

-Je penses oui, il serait gêné au début mais ça ne pourra pas être pire.

Elle me fit signe qu'elle comprenait lorsque les deux garçons firent leur retour de la cuisine plusieurs bières dans les mains et le bras de Niall autour des épaules de Louis faisant naître une boule de jalousie extrêmement déplacée dans mon estomac. Mon élève me souria timidement avant de rejoindre sa place en distribuant ses bières de façon à en offrir une à chacun avec Niall tout en s'en gardant une deuxième pour lui, ce qui me fit remarquer avec des yeux ronds qu'il avait déjà fini la première.

-Hey, doucement avec Louis sur l'alcool, soufflais-je à l'irlandais alors qu'il se réinstallait à côté de moi dans un courant d'air frais.

-Ça va, il est majeur, tout le monde à son âge c'est déjà prit une cuite.

-Oui mais pas lui, il n'a jamais bu d'alcool.

-Je m'en doute bien oui, mais il y a un début à tout. Et crois moi, ça va l'aider à se mettre plus à l'aise ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour lui, ce sont des bières Harold, pas des bouteilles de whisky, ajouta t-il comme pour dédramatiser la situation.

-Peu importe, lui soufflais-je avant de m'adresser à toute la petite tablée, quelqu'un veut ma bière, demandais-je en désignant la nouvelle bière que Niall venait de déposer devant moi.

-Attends, tu ne bois pas?

-Non, je conduis ce soir.

-Mais ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, vous restez tous à dormir, comme d'habitude, on ira à l'école ensemble demain.

Je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas, c'est ce que l'on avait toujours fait, mais j'avais promis de ramener Louis dès qu'il le désirerait, ce qui signifiait; rester en état de conduire. Je releva les yeux vers mon élève qui comprit instantanément mon dilemme et secoua la tête comme pour m'indiquer quelque chose que je ne compris pas, bien sûr, mais il n'osait pas parler.

-Louis est encore très fatigué à cause de vendredi soir, j'ai promis de le ramener s'il se sentait mal.

Ma déclaration me valu plusieurs pairs de regards tristes ayant sûrement oubliés cette histoire, me faisant penser que j'avais eu gain de cause, jusqu'à ce que Niall reprenne la parole.

-Et bien, s'il ne se sent pas bien il peut très bien aller se coucher ici, comme prévu?

-Oui Harry, c'est bon ne t'en fais pas, souffla Louis ce qui créa un silence oppressant, personne ne s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Et bien c'est parfait, intervient Perrie pour sauver la situation, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, tu as des affaires pour rester?

-Oui, je l'avait prévenu de préparer des affaires avant que je n'arrives chez lui, tout est bon, mentis-je en pensant clairement aux affaires de Paris encore dans le coffre de la voiture qui nous permettait encore de passer une nuit loin de chez nous. Je devrais peut-être aller les récupérer dans le coffre d'ailleurs.

-J'y vais, intervient Louis y voyant sûrement une porte de sortie pour pouvoir se retrouver seul loin de tout cet atmosphère très peu habituel pour lui.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui, oui, allez file moi tes clés, ria t-il en sachant pertinemment que plus personne ne nous écoutait.

Je céda rapidement et lui tendit les clés l'observant se déplacer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et quitter l'appartement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ce qui me rendit légèrement triste.

-Allez, bois la ta bière maman t'as dit oui, se moqua Niall en me voyant fixer ma bouteille cherchant à savoir si c'était une bonne idée.

-Tss, arrêtes de te moquer.

-Je ne me moque pas, je suis seulement stupéfait de voir l'attitude de Louis avec toi, t'as su l'amadouer hein, il a l'air de te faire tellement confiance.

-Alors, ne soit pas jaloux non plus.

-C'est ça, garde le pour toi mais je te rappel que t'as déjà un mec, ajouta t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

-Niall ne dit pas n'importe quoi, on parle de Louis là.

-Et alors, lui aussi c'est un garçon, avec une paire de couilles et un tuyau entre les jambes si tu vois ce que je veux dire, un tuyau qui a des besoins, donc cesse de l'infantiliser, clarifia Niall alors que je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne rien entendre ayant l'air bien plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

-Oui bah de toute façon son tuyau ne doit sûrement pas aimer les autres tuyaux donc problème réglé.

-Es-tu entrain d'essayer de métaphoriser son orientation sexuelle?

-Ouais, ça ne marche pas?

-Pas vraiment, c'était surtout glauque. Tu n'as jamais parlé de ça avec lui?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais? J'imagine qu'il est attiré par les filles, sinon il m'en aurait peut-être parlé, je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, c'est bizarre.

-Oui parce que pour toi c'est encore un gamin, mais à son âge j'avais déjà fourré une vingtaine de filles.

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre utiliser ces mots, c'est dégradant et ça pourrait risquer de me faire vomir sur tes bottes, d'ailleurs affreusement moches.

-N'importe quoi, c'est des bottes de cow-boys, je suis tellement stylé comme ça que si tu tires sur la petit ficelle dans mon dos il y a de grandes chances que je te répondes "Il y a un serpent dans ma botte".

-Sauf que Woody est un mannequin Victoria's Secret à côté de toi et tes bottes pourries.

Niall n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Louis faisait son retour, nos sacs sous les bras, alors que l'Irlandais se levait pour lui indiquer où serait notre chambre, tandis qu'il se retourna vers moi dans une moue qui ne laissait peu de place à l'imagination lorsqu'il accentua le fait que Louis et moi partageons la même chambre, ce qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde sauf aux miens et ceux de Niall qui éclata de rire à la vue de mon doigt d'honneur comme seule réponse.


	22. Chapitre 21:

La soirée battait désormais son plein et cela devait faire une demi heure que je me battais avec Niall pour qu'il cesse de remplir le verre de Louis. Je savais que cela lui avait permit de se décoincer puisqu'il était désormais en pleine conversation avec Zayn sur les courses hippiques, dont il ne connaissait rien mais semblait ravie d'apprendre. Seulement ce n'était pas sain et pour sa première fois alcoolisée il avait sans aucun doute bien trop bu, ce qui faisait excessivement rire le blondinet qui, lui même bourré, ne mesurait pas les conséquences de ses actes.

-Allez, amuses-toi toi aussi, tiens, bois donc ça, ria le blondinet en me glissant sous le nez un shot de vodka, le calant presque de lui-même entre mes lèvres.

Je le récupéra en lui lançant un mauvais regard tandis que Dani se glissait à nos côtés.

-Il a raison tu sais, regardes le, il a pas l'air mal, à toi de te laisser aller maintenant, le rôle de papa poule ne te vas vraiment pas.

Je fis mine de ne pas être piquée à vif par leurs réflexions et avala le verre désireux de faire croire que je ne surprotégeais pas Louis, si quelqu'un dans ce monde pouvait se rendre compte de mon début d'assurance malsaine pour mon élève, ce serait bien Niall. Et je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque, si je ne me comprenais pas moi-même et arrivait à trouver ça déplacé, il est évident que les autres aussi verraient ça d'un mauvais œil, même Niall le roi de la dépravation. J'acceptais alors un deuxième shot sans réfléchir d'avantage lorsque je vis que tout le monde -sauf Louis bien heureusement- comptaient s'en faire un en même temps. Il s'agissait d'un Tek Paf cette fois, bien meilleur que la vodka pure qui pour moi s'assimilait au goût du désinfectant pour les mains. J'attrapa un des citrons que Liam avait fièrement coupés en rondelles sur la planche à découper de Niall et plaça un peu de sel sur le dos de ma main gauche. Au signal, chacun lécha le sel avant de boire son verre cul sec dans une moue ridicule tant l'alcool brûlait la gorge sur son passage avant de se jeter sur le citron pour en faire couler le jus et anesthésier le tout.

-Allez, maintenant on danse, ria Niall en se levant, m'attrapant par les deux mains pour que je fasse de même.

Il accrocha ses mains dans mon dos et me plaqua contre lui en éclatant de rire avant de faire glisser ses mains un peu plus bas tout en se dandinant contre moi dans des gestes ridicules.

-T'essaies de me chauffer là, le leprechaun?

-Bien sûr, qui n'a jamais rêvé de chauffer le grand Harry Styles, ria t-il en pinçant mes fesses me faisant aborder une moue surprise sûrement à se tordre de rire.

Il changea malgré tout vite ses plans en remontant ses mains autour de mes épaules et plaçant les miennes sur ses reins pour nous lancer dans un des slows les plus maladroits que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Nous nous trémoussions sur une chanson de Nicki Minaj dans un rythme bien plus lent que la musique alors que Niall qui ne parvenait que ridiculement à tenir debout trébuchait sur ses propres pieds et se rattrapait à moi. Je remarqua malgré tout, du coin de l'œil, Perrie s'approcher de Louis et lui proposer de l'accompagner dans une battle de slow pour nous battre moi et mon camarade Irlandais et Zayn et Liam qui s'étaient lancés dans une danse similaire, un air de défi sur le visage. J'étais ravi que Perrie se retourne vers Louis et non Dani l'empêchant alors de rester assis seul sur le canapé pendant que tout le monde danserait ensemble, mais fut moins ravi lorsque je la vit lui servir un shot comme pour lui donner du courage. J'allais m'interposer en me débattant contre Niall pour qu'il me lâche alors qu'il semblait désormais dormir sur mon épaule mais ne parvint pas à me dégager.

-Laisses le tranquille papa poule, au pire s'il se prend une cuite, que veux tu que ça lui fasse ? Il vaut mieux qu'il fasse ses petites expériences ce soir entouré d'adultes responsable que dans un bar miteux un soir entouré de gamins avant de rentrer en boite.

-Adultes responsables? J'espère que tu ne te comptes pas dedans?

-Tu comptes pour nous tous vu comment tu t'inquiètes. Laisse le gérer il ne fait rien de mal, il a le droit de s'amuser lui aussi de temps en temps non?

-Mouais, t'as peut-être raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, allez, bois-toi un autre shot, tu verras tout sera plus facile après, affirma t-il en se retournant vers la table pour nous servir un shot de vodka alors que je pestais dans ma barbe, déjà parce que la situation ne me plaisait pas et qu'ensuite, je n'aimais définitivement pas la vodka pure. Laisses-toi aller, souffla t-il une fois de nouveau face à moi, le verre levé jusqu'à devant mes yeux attendant que je m'en empare pour le vider.

-Bien, concluais-je en avalant encore un nouveau shot, comprenant que je me lançais sûrement pas sûr le bon terrain, mais Niall avait raison, je devais laisser à Louis la possibilité de faire ses propres choix.

-Super, gueula Niall au dessus de la musique tandis que tout le monde applaudissait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, battle de slows, Dani, tu es juge, cria t-il à nouveau avant d'empoigner mes fesses, signe qu'il attendait que je me remette à danser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le Niall bourré était toujours bien plus tactile.

Je fini par passer mes mains autour de ses épaules, échangeant nos rôles alors qu'il se dandinait contre moi comme dans un clip de Drake faisant bien rire tout le monde, y comprit moi. Mon rire s'effaça malgré tout dangereusement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Louis, les bras enroulés autour des reins de Perrie, cette dernière pendue à ses épaules le laissant complètement mener la danse. Louis n'avait jamais eu l'air plus adulte que maintenant, ses yeux légèrement vitreux à cause de l'alcool, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens car il ne cessait d'y passer ses mains en riant sincèrement, d'un rire qui me transperçait l'estomac à chaque fois, et les bras enroulés autour d'une femme magnifique. Je savais que tout cela ne voulait rien dire, notamment à cause des regards amoureux que lançait Perrie à son compagnon à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à accrocher le regard de Zayn par dessus l'épaule de Louis, mais je sentis mon cœur se replier sur lui même à cette vision. Mon esprit s'envola rapidement imaginant le corps de Louis contre le mien à la place de celui de Niall. En fermant les yeux je pouvais sans problème le sentir s'accrocher à ma taille de ses petites mains frêles, empoignant mon tee-shirt au creux de son poing et pressant son corps merveilleux contre le mien, mais tout cela, c'était Perrie qui était entrain de le vivre. Moi j'étais accroché à un Leprechaun pervers et bourré.

Dani se mit rapidement à sauter sur elle même piaillant que Zayn et Liam étaient définitivement les plus doués d'entre nous, mettant fin à ce concours ridicule qui désormais m'énervais plus qu'autre chose. Je quitta l'étreinte de Niall et partit directement m'asseoir sur le canapé me servir un nouveau shot, puisque de toute façon, perdu pour perdu.. Je le bu sans hésiter, profitant du goût de la tequila changeant de celui peu appréciable de la vodka et me laissa tomber en arrière contre le canapé, les yeux fermés, laissant libre court à mon imagination.

Je sentais en fermant les yeux que l'alcool avait déjà fait son chemin dans mon corps, ne m'empêchant pas de m'évader dans un monde parallèle où Louis dansait une nouvelle fois contre moi, ne ressentant pas la moindre culpabilité face à mes pensées grâce à mes amis les shots que tout le monde avait tant insisté à me servir. Si mes pensées étaient déplacées, s'étaient de leurs fautes à tous et sûrement pas la mienne.

J'imaginais enfin ma main se presser contre le dos de Louis, si ferme et délicat à la fois, rapprochant alors son corps du mien, découvrant à quel point nous nous emboîtons parfaitement. Sa tête arriverait à hauteur de mes épaules sur lesquels il déposerait son front en fredonnant l'air de la chanson laissant sa voix taquiner mon oreille alors qu'il resserrerait l'étreinte de ses bras autour de mon cou. Son pouce arriverait alors dans ma nuque y dessinant des formes approximatives dans de douces caresses apaisantes qui me feraient malgré moi lâcher de légers soupirs. Il laisserait son nez se loger dans mon cou et ses lèvres taquiner ma peau sensible, y déposant de doux baisers qui mettraient fin aux battement de mon cœur instantanément, le faisant revenir à la vie bien trop vite lorsqu'il commencerait à mordiller ma peau, la léchant et la maltraitant jusqu'à ce qu'une marque délicieuse fasse son apparition. Il y déposerait un dernier baiser d'un air satisfait et replacerait son visage rouge de honte et d'envie sur le mien me faisant perdre pied.

-Bah alors, tu fous quoi là, tu fais peur, ria Zayn dans mes oreilles en s'asseyant à côté de moi, se servant un nouveau verre alors que mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même sous la surprise. T'es déçu d'avoir perdu?

Je souria mollement à sa réflexion sans même qu'il n'y prête attention se lançant dans un discours sur combien Perrie était parfaite, comme il en faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait trop bu, de ce que j'avais pu voir depuis mon arrivée en ville. Il l'adorait et c'était vraiment beau à voir, elle ne se doutait de rien et tournait dans les conversations entre Liam et Dani alors que Zayn, quelques mètres plus loin me vantait sa bienveillance et sa gentillesse en soufflant de temps en temps qu'elle était la femme la plus magnifique de la terre. Liam de son côté observait Dani des étoiles dans les yeux sans se rendre compte qu'il passait son bras dans le bas de son dos, ou contre son bras le caressant délicatement, toutes ses petites habitudes qui ne passaient pas inaperçues aux yeux de Danielle qui resplendissait de bonheur.

En quelques minutes Niall, Liam et Dani nous avaient rejoint alors que Niall baissait la musique, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une conversation. De leurs côtés, Louis et Perrie se retrouvaient penchés sur le sol presque à moitié à genoux passant leur mains sur le carrelage sûrement à la recherche d'un objet peu volumineux.

-Pezz a perdu sa boucle d'oreille, expliqua Liam en nous voyant observer la scène perplexe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à mettre ce genre de choses, qu'elle idée de se plaquer un morceau de métal dans un trou qui n'est même pas naturel, ajouta t-il en faisant courir sa main dans les cheveux de Dani, assise sur ses genoux, près de sa propre boucle d'oreille.

-Je te rappelles que tu voulais un solitaire à l'oreille gauche quand tu avais seize ans, intervint Niall, je suis presque déçu que ta peur des aiguilles ai été plus forte, tu aurais été ridicule.

-C'était par simple plaisir de bafouer l'autorité parentale, ils ne me l'auraient pas interdit ça ne m'aurais même jamais intéressé. 

-C'est la bonne excuse ça.

Un cri strident venu d'un peu plus loin et une Perrie toute souriante sautant dans les bras de Louis qui brandissait fièrement le fameux anneaux recherché partout nous indiquèrent la fin de la chasse au trésor. La jolie blonde le replaça dans son oreille après l'avoir soigneusement épousseté contre sa robe, tout en rejoignant le canapé à côté de Zayn, laissant à Louis la place vacante à côté de moi maintenant que Niall d'un côté et Liam et Dani de l'autre occupaient son ancien fauteuil.

-Tu t'amuses bien? glissais-je à son oreille une fois qu'il fut installé tandis que les autres continuaient de se moquer de Liam et de ses rêves de révolte.

-C'est super, je parles à tout le monde et je ne me sens même pas rougir, ria t-il d'une voix légèrement plus fluette que d'habitude.

-Ça c'est parce que tu as déjà les joues complètement rougies par l'alcool depuis deux heures, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire pire.

-Oh, tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi que ce soit, tu es majeur tu dois savoir prendre les bonnes décisions, et puis tu as l'air tellement heureux ce soir que je n'oserais rien dire, je suis content pour toi. 

-Merci, je m'amuses vraiment, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, souffla t-il avant de faire des gros yeux comme s'il avait dit une bêtise se retournant vers moi. Enfin, au milieu de gens je veux dire, sinon il me suffit d'être avec toi pour passer un bon moment, mais toi tu ne comptes pas, ça ne m'étonne plus. Je ne pensais seulement pas pouvoir ressentir ça devant autant de monde en même temps.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, Louis parlait beaucoup et bien plus vite qu'en moyenne, bafouillant par-ci par-là ce qui le rendait adorable, mais le plus important encore est que l'alcool délit les langues, et il se montre enfin totalement sincère. Je l'entendais pour la première fois mettre des mots sur comment il se sentait à mes côtés et le rapport de confiance que nous étions entrain de créer, et il n'aurait pas pu me faire plus plaisir. Il venait d'avouer qu'il se sentait toujours bien avec moi, à l'aise, et j'aurais pu en sauter de joie si cela n'aurait pas risqué de l'effrayer.

-Je suis fier de toi Louis, tout le monde t'apprécie ce soir, tu te prouves à toi même que lorsque tu te montres réellement tel que tu es on ne peut que t'adorer.

Le sourire qui vint illuminer son visage fut tel que tout le monde autour de la table aurait pu en perdre la vue, mais il était magnifique. Ses cheveux en bordel le rendait tellement plus attirant que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pourtant pas facile à faire, alors que ses yeux pétillant de bonheur me donnaient envie de fondre sur place et de rester lové dans ce canapé jusqu'à la fin de ma vie en revisualisant cette image si rare.

Finalement, il se laissa tomber contre mon flanc, enroulant son bras autour du mien comme au beau milieu des rues de Paris avant de simplement déposer sa tête sur mon épaule laissant ses cheveux taquiner ma mâchoire. Il soupira de bien-être et sembla plonger dans la conversation en cours comme si de rien était écoutant attentivement le récit de Niall tandis qu'aucun des ses mots n'avaient de sens pour moi. Je ne voyais que Louis et sa chaleur contre mon corps, sa petite main enroulée autour de mon poignet et s'y accrochant faiblement comme s'il n'avait plus aucune force. Il respirait si doucement, tapissant mon épaule de son souffle chaud, que je sentis les battements de mon propre cœur ralentir comme pour se caler à sa respiration, laissant ma tête tomber en arrière, se reposant sur le dossier du canapé incapable de la soutenir seul. Le pouce de Louis sur mon bras commença à dessiner de petits cercles inégales comme s'il n'avait même pas conscience de son propre geste alors que mon esprit, lui, déraillait pour de bon. Je resta parfaitement immobile de longues secondes à sentir mon corps se réchauffer sous la pression de Louis, sûrement la meilleure sensation que je n'avais jamais vécu, jusqu'à ce qu'il sembla se raidir légèrement, signe qu'on lui adressait la parole, ce qui me fit revenir sur terre instantanément.

-Alors Louis, il paraît que tu vis en partie chez Harold maintenant, racontes nous un peu, il est toujours aussi ordonné? taquina le blond en ne manquant pas de me lancer un regard suspicieux sur notre position, directement suivi d'un sourire qui affirmait qu'il savait bien qu'il ne se passait rien, malgré que je n'en soit pas convaincu moi-même. Mais ils pensaient tous ici que j'étais en couple avec un mystérieux inconnu, la couverture parfaite.

-J'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi bien rangé, il ne laisse rien traîner c'est fou, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas laisser rôder mes chaussettes sales il serait capable de m'engueuler, ria t-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, gentiment bien sûr, connaissant mon côté légèrement maniaque alors que je sentis peu à peu un malaise envahir Louis. Il déposa rapidement un baiser presque imperceptible sur mon épaule, juste là où reposait sa tête depuis de longues minutes, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne m'avait pas blessé et s'excuser, mais il venait surtout de provoquer ma mort. Ma peau brûlait désormais comme un rappel continu du fantôme de ses lèvres sur mon épaule alors que je n'étais plus que coton. Je ne sentais plus mon corps et me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de bouger, comme sous anesthésie, mon cerveau ayant sûrement prit congé de tout mon corps pour ne se concentrer que sur cette petite parcelle de peau ayant accueilli les lèvres de mon élève pendant moins d'un dixième de seconde.

-Bien sûr, il les jetteraient par la fenêtre et tu ne les verrais plus jamais, insista Niall en référence à une véritable anecdote d'un jour où je m'étais peut-être légèrement laissé emporter.

-Hormis ça c'est cool, il fait toujours des bons plats, ça change des repas tout prêts que j'avais l'habitude de manger, je risquerais de m'y habituer, avoua Louis au reste de la bande comme pour se rattraper d'avoir été médisant.

Je pivota alors légèrement la tête vers lui, déposant mes lèvres dans ses cheveux, juste au dessus de son oreille où je me mis à chuchoter juste pour lui:

-Oh mais j'y comptes bien Lou, je te gardes.

Un léger rire cristallin très discret résonna uniquement pour moi alors que Louis resserrait sa prise autour de mon bras dans une sorte d'étreinte secrète. Décidément, je commençais à aimer le fait que Louis est bu bien plus que de raison. Je profita de son mouvement qui avait rapproché ma main de sa jambe pour déposer mon pouce discrètement sur sa cuisse, y exerçant une pression régulière de haut en bas sur quelques centimètres, juste assez pour que mon cœur s'emballe si fort que je pouvais l'entendre résonner dans ma tête comme un fond musicale privé.

La conversation dériva sur l'insupportable bordel de Niall et le fait qu'il était incapable de tenir une pièce propre plus de deux heures alors que ni moi ni Louis ne prêtions attention à ce qu'il se disait. Une bulle invisible venait de recouvrir nos deux corps fixés l'un à l'autre comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait autant d'importance que la présence de l'autre. Je ne devinais pas les pensées de Louis, mais je savais qu'il était resté avec moi et avait abandonné le wagon discussion en cours de route. Il ne ressentait sans doute pas tous ses frissons continus que moi je vivais à chaque fois que Louis faisait un infime mouvement contre moi faisant se rencontrer nos peaux, ou à chacune de ses respirations qui torturaient la peau de mon épaule à la merci de son souffle chaud. Il était peut-être simplement partit dans ses pensées ou commençait à somnoler, mais tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance, il était près de moi et je me sentais enfin parfaitement bien.

Je remonta très légèrement mon bras pour accrocher sa main à la mienne, bien cachées entre nos deux corps, alors qu'un souffle plus fort que les autres s'abattit sur mon épaule, presque comme un soupir. Il replaça légèrement sa tête, la calant plus prêt de mon cou, laissant échapper un rire adorable lorsqu'une de mes boucles lui glissa sur le visage. Il souffla dessus comme il pouvait, la faisant retomber au même endroit plusieurs fois d'affilées avant qu'il ne parvienne à la déloger et lui faire rejoindre le reste de mes cheveux, le laissant aborder un sourire triomphant. Je savais que Louis n'était pas dans son état normal, déjà parce qu'il avait réussit à tenir une conversation avec Niall devant cinq autres personnes comme si il n'était pas le garçons le plus timide de la terre, et que malgré notre dernier rapprochement, il ne se serait jamais permit tous ses gestes s'il en avait été conscient. Profiter de tout cela était sans doute mal, mais mon esprit ne cessait de me répéter que ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale, même si cela semblait plus à mes yeux, je n'étais pas entrain de lui voler un baiser ou sa virginité. Si bien sûr il était encore vierge?

Je repoussa cette idée dans un coin très éloigné de ma tête essayant de la détruire en mille morceau me sentant si coupable de penser à ce genre de choses dans un moment pareil, mais me laissa aller lorsque Louis déposa un second baiser sur mon épaule. Il l'avait fait naturellement, sans se poser de questions, ses lèvres étant constamment si près de ma peau dû à sa tête reposant près de mon cou qu'il n'avait qu'à légèrement se pencher en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon épaule. Je ne pu cependant me demander s'il l'avait simplement fait sans réfléchir, parce que c'était naturel et qu'il en avait eu envie, ou s'il avait calculé son geste, qu'il avait comprit que ce n'était pas aussi anodin que ça en avait l'air mais qu'il avait quand même décidé de le faire. Je ne le saurais jamais. Je tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour le découvrir les yeux fermés, sûrement au bord des portes du sommeil, mélangeant fatigue et alcool, ce qui, expliquait bien son geste. Je fit glisser mon pouce contre le dos de sa main à laquelle j'étais accroché, caressant la peau douce sans aucune retenue, essayant d'oublier ce que le scène rendait de l'extérieur.

Je voyais bien que tout le monde autour de nous semblait pris dans un débat qui révoltait chaque membres du groupe ne les laissant même pas prêter attention à nous, je savais aussi que nos mains reliées étaient cachées, mais la situation restait tout de même surprenante et j'espérais que personne ne décide de poser les yeux sur nous. Cette prise de conscience   
me fit me sentir d'autant plus coupable, je ne voulais pas que l'on voit ce qu'il se passait car cela laissait sous entendre mon attachement pour Louis, et pourtant je ne devrais pas avoir à me cacher, cela voulait dire que ce que je faisais était mal. Je ne pouvais pas avoir conscience de mal agir et le faire tout de même, seulement c'est ce que je faisais depuis de longues minutes, je devrais y mettre fin au plus vite.

-Lou, ça va? soufflais-je près de son oreille, effleurant ses cheveux de mes lèvres, dans le seul but de le réveiller légèrement et avoir toute son attention.

-Mmmh, je suis fatigué, grogna t-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour la cacher dans mon cou comme pour se cacher du monde extérieur et pouvoir se rendormir. Son nez effleurait maintenant ma nuque alors que je le sentait sourire contre la peau de mon cou.

-Justement, tu devrais aller te coucher, continuais-je en déliant nos mains comme pour le motiver à se lever.

-Je veux pas, marmonna t-il d'une voix enfantine.

-Pourquoi, tu ne serais pas mieux dans un lit?

-Non, je suis bien là, avec toi, avoua t-il avant de déposer un baiser léger dans mon cou dont il n'avait sans doute même pas eu conscience.

Je resta sur le cul de longues secondes n'ayant pu retenir le soupir de bien être qui avait quitté mes lèvres dans la seconde qui suivit, s'abattant sur son crâne. Je ferma les yeux alors que son sourire redoublait contre la peau de mon cou, où il laissait sa tête devenir de plus en plus lourde signe qu'il succombait au sommeil. Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'endormir ici, en partie pour lui bien sûr car il serait mieux dans un lit, mais en très grande partie parce que cela signifierait que je me laissais aller à mes désirs, gardant mon élève tout près de moi le couvrant de baiser dans les cheveux, mais ce ne serait pas bien. Je me battais contre moi-même depuis un bon moment maintenant, me fatiguant sans arrêt, mais je ne céderais pas à la solution de simplicité. Louis ne comptait plus que sur moi maintenant, pour vivre car il n'aurait plus d'endroit ou dormir sans moi, pour danser et réussir ses concours car plus les entraînements passaient plus il s'améliorait. Je représente le seul fil solide de sa vie, la seule stabilité à laquelle s'appuyer, je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ce lien qui nous uni en cédant à mes pulsions et en l'effrayant.

-Alors allons nous coucher tous les deux si tu veux, comme ça je reste avec toi.

Il se contenta d'opiner de la tête dans mon cou alors que je passais un bras derrière lui, contre son bas du dos pour l'aider à se redresser, le séparant de moi à contre cœur.

-On va aller se coucher, Louis est crevé, il vit le contre coup de l'alcool et il n'est clairement pas habitué, et je ne veux pas le laisser seul au cas ou il serait malade puis que vous avez tous décidés que ce serait drôle de le faire boire ce soir, ajoutais-je sur le ton de l'humour alors que j'en pensais chaque mots, mais je n'étais pas là pour plomber l'ambiance.

-D'accord, tu as besoin d'aide pour le coucher? Proposa Niall.

-Ça va aller je pense, merci quand même, à demain tout le monde, concluais-je dans un signe de main à l'assemblée alors que chacun d'entre eux nous souhaitait bonne nuit.

Je guida Louis jusqu'à la chambre de l'irlandais dans laquelle j'avais l'habitude de dormir après les soirées chez lui, que je partageais avec ce dernier en règle général laissant les autres chambres aux deux couples. Cette fois un petit matelas une place était posé au sol près du lit me faisant comprendre que la pièce était agencée pour nous recevoir tous les trois. Je déposa Louis sur le lit deux places où il s'asseya en grognant et se frottant les yeux, tandis que je partais à la recherche de sa tenue pour dormir, qui n'était autre que le tee-shirt qu'il m'avait 'volé' le premier jour de notre séjour et qu'il avait ensuite porté toutes les nuits à Paris. Je le trouva sans problème tout au dessus de son sac le laissant l'enfiler alors que je me changeais de mon côté, enfilant mon habituel short et un tee-shirt blanc.

-Tu te sens assez courageux pour te laver les dents? Demandais-je en brandissant sa brosse à dents tout en devinant la réponse.

Il grogna et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le lit, faisant remonter son tee-shirt qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini d'enfiler laissant apparaître son boxer et un bout de son ventre. Je détourna instantanément les yeux plongeant mon regard sur le mur blanc face à moi tachant de canaliser mes pensées et alla simplement me brosser les dents dans la pièce d'à côté, afin de me changer les idées.

À mon retour Louis était déjà sous la couverture, les yeux fermés et paraissant si calme qu'il semblait s'être déjà endormi. Je rangea ma brosse à dents dans ma trousse de toilette et rejoignit le lit aux côtés de Louis qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour emmêler sa main à la mienne, faisant naître un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres qui noya mon cœur au milieu d'un océan de douceur.

-Bonne nuit Hazza, souffla t-il la voix pâteuse et fatiguée alors que je resta de longues heures immobile, fixant le plafond en ne laissant mes pensées dériver qu'autour de la sensation d'avoir sa main enfermée dans la mienne, jusqu'à ce que je ne m'endorme à mon tour.


	23. Chapitre 22:

Je sortis du sommeil dans un grognement étouffé, essayant de me retourner dans une position plus confortable mais fut vite coupé par une masse lourde bloquant mes mouvements. Je réalisais peu à peu l’engourdissement de mes membres et la difficulté légère que j’avais à respirer qui s’expliquait par le corps de mon élève à moitié affalé sur moi, qui créa malgré la fatigue et mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil un sourire épanoui sur mon visage. Son bras barrait mon bas ventre, s’enroulant autour de mes reins alors que sa tête était étalée sur mon torse dans un étalage de cheveux en fouillis camouflant totalement son visage. Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes me concentrant sur sa respiration chaude et lente s’abattant sur mon torse puis laissa mon bras gauche passer sous son corps et le second s’enrouler au dessus pour l’entourer de mes bras et le serrer contre moi recevant un adorable soupir inconscient dans son sommeil. Son petit bras me serra très légèrement à son tour, nous entraînant dans une étreinte réconfortante alors que je baissais légèrement ma tête laissant mon nez se loger dans ses cheveux à l'odeur de fraise. J’y déposais quelques baisers discrets, profitant de cette proximité avec mon élève de longues secondes laissant à mon corps le temps de réellement se réveiller avant de souffler, devinant que je devais rejoindre la cuisine d’où résonnait des bruits de vaisselles, signe que les premiers étaient déjà réveillés en train de déjeuner.

Je retira à contre coeur mes bras d’autour de Louis et me glissa le plus délicatement possible sur ma droite pour quitter le lit, laissant son corps retomber mollement dans les draps dans un grognement mécontent. Je me pencha de façon à me retrouver accroupi devant le lit, et le visage de Louis, puis passa ma main dans sa mèche pour libérer son visage qui affichait une moue concentrée adorable, me faisant me demander quel genre de rêve pouvait bien lui donner cet air si sérieux. Je descendis finalement ma main sur sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts avant de la remplacer par mes lèvres qui y déposèrent un léger baiser, puis quitta la pièce sans me retourner, de peur de céder à mon envie folle de le rejoindre sous les draps et le serrer contre moi pendant des heures.

-Ah bah voilà notre marmotte, ria Niall en me voyant arriver, une main dans les boucles pour essayer d’y mettre de l’ordre.

Je le regarda de haut en bas sans comprendre et jeta un coup d’oeil à l’horloge qui ornait le mur un peu plus loin, affichant neuf heures.

-Ça va, tu te réveilles jamais avant onze heures toi normalement. 

-Oui, pendant le week-end, mais tu as cours dans deux heures je te signal.

-Et bien raison de plus, il me reste deux heures pour me préparer et aller à l’école, je suis tellement en avance que s’en est presque flippant, me moquais-je avant de m’asseoir sur la dernière chaise libre autour de la table où tout le monde sauf Louis étaient déjà installés, me laissant les saluer dans un sourire qui tira sur mes lèvres légèrement gercées me faisant grogner dans ma barbe.

Je m’empara d’une des deux dernières tasses présentent sur la table, sûrement là pour moi et Louis et la remplit du thé déjà tout près que me tendit Liam en lisant sans aucun doute dans mes pensées.

-Alors, bien dormi? demanda Niall dans un sourire étrange.

Je lui répondis d’un simple hochement de tête feignant d’être concentré sur ma tartine que j’essayais de recouvrir de beurre, me souvenant sans problème de la position dans laquelle j’avais retrouvé Louis ce matin, espérant que Niall n’y avait pas prêté attention à ce détail et ne s'apprêtait pas à en parler devant tout le monde.

-J’ai vu ça, ajouta t-il l’air de rien avant de se pencher près de moi glissant quelques mots à mon oreille, vous étiez adorable.

-Roh tais-toi, soufflais-je en tâchant de retenir le sourire niais qui forçait la barrière de mes lèvres, croquant dans ma tartine pour le camoufler.

Il ria dans son coin d’un sourire moqueur avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, se concentrant sur le monologue de Danielle sur une marque de chocolat en poudre. Elle était perchée sur les genoux de Liam comme elle le faisait si souvent me faisant me demander si les jambes de mon vieil ami était confortable, imaginant l’espace d’un instant ce que cela donnerait si j’allais l’essayer par moi même. De toute évidence personne ne comprendrait ce qui pourrait bien me passer par la tête.

-Ah, voilà notre retardataire, ria Perrie en observant Louis qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

Il avait enfilé son jean de la veille sous mon tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et lui arrivait jusqu’au milieu des cuisses. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens lui donnant l’air d’un hérisson sauvage alors que sa moue renfrognée ne laissait aucun doute sur sa mauvaise humeur du réveil. J’avais appris ces derniers jours que le réveil était toujours quelque chose de difficile chez Louis, il avait la plupart du temps besoin d’une vingtaine de minutes sans interactions, perdu dans ses pensées à ne pas faire grand chose de plus que fixer le vide ou déjeuner en silence. Il grogna en s’étirant sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Perrie et lança un simple bonjour peu convaincu à l’ensemble du groupe, peinant à ouvrir les yeux les plissant sous le soleil. Il chercha rapidement une place des yeux et se contenta de venir vers moi lorsqu’il n’en trouva pas. Sans une explication il plaça sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant me décaler de la table et m’appuyer au dossier de la chaise sur laquelle j’étais assis, puis, il enjamba mes jambes pour s’asseoir sur mes genoux et cacher sa tête contre mon épaule comme pour poursuivre sa nuit l’air de rien. Tout le monde le regarda d’un air attendri comme un chiot sortant de la spa alors que Liam tendit même son bras pour tapoter légèrement le dos de mon élève dans un geste réconfortant.

-Gueule de bois, hein? demanda t-il plus compatissant que moqueur.

Louis se contenta de grogner comme réponse ce qui fit rire tout le monde qui redirigèrent rapidement leurs attentions sur autre chose laissant Louis se remettre rapidement, alors que je plaçais mes bras autour de lui, comme un peu plus tôt dans le lit, l’attirant dans une étreinte.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je en laissant glisser ma main dans son dos y créant des caresses qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

-Mmmh, marmonna t-il en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et enroulant ses bras sur le contour de mes épaules.

Une lignée de frissons traversa tout mon corps alors que je sentais ses cils papillonner contre la peau de ma nuque la chatouillant légèrement. Plus les jours passaient, plus, à mon grand bonheur, Louis se laissait aller avec moi. Je découvrais peu à peu son côté tactile à la recherche d'affection qui me sembla plutôt facilement explicable par le fait qu'il ne recevait sans doute aucune attention en dehors des miennes, ou bien celles de sa mère mais bien sûr, elle n'était jamais là. Un sourire fier fit son apparition alors que je réalisais que Louis me faisait assez confiance pour se reposer sur moi pour apaiser ses troubles affectifs et lui prouver qu'il mérite d'avoir de l'attention, que ce soit conscient ou non.

Personne autour de la table ne prêtait attention à notre proximité comme s'ils trouvaient ça normal et inintéressant ce qui calma légèrement mon côté paranoïaque. J'étais premièrement ravi de ne pas subir les questionnements de mes amis sur ma relation autre que professeur / élève avec Louis, et surtout ils faisaient sans le savoir taire tous mes préjugés par laquelle notre relation n'était pas normale et étrange, en ne la remarquant pas.

-Tu veux du thé ? Retentais-je à Louis.

-S'il te plaît, chuchota t-il dans mon cou me faisait réprimer un gémissement qui aurait gêné tout le monde.

S'il commençait à parler c'est que la fatigue se dissipait et que mon Louis habituel, adorable et souriant faisait son retour. Bien que le Louis grognon pendu à mon cou me plaisait aussi fortement.

Je me penchais finalement en avant à la recherche de la tasse de Louis sur la table et reproduit les mêmes gestes que pour moi un peu plus tôt pour lui servir son thé, le redéposant près de nous tandis que ma main dans le dos de Louis remontait doucement jusqu'à sa nuque. J'y appliquai de douces caresses sous forme de dessins d'ovales aléatoires avant de commencer à passer mes mains dans la naissance de ses cheveux dans la nuque, tirant légèrement dessus dans un geste affectueux. Louis soupira de bonheur avant de resserrer l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ma nuque et de laisser, peut-être involontairement, son nez glisser sur la peau de mon cou. Nous restions de longues minutes ainsi, ma main se perdant dans ses cheveux et son souffle dans mon cou tandis que Liam et Niall m’expliquaient ce qu’il c’était passé ces derniers jours à l’école et les cours que Niall avait donné à mes groupes.

-Hazz? demanda Louis d’une petite voix en sortant sa tête de mon cou pour la déposer sur le bord de mon épaule et ainsi pouvoir observer mon visage tranquillement.

-Oui?

-T’es pas fâché pour hier, je veux dire, que j’ai bu autant?

Son regard me faisait de la peine, je sentais bien qu’il avait peur de m’avoir déçu ou énervé, comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit quand il me faisait ce regard plein d’espoir et de culpabilité. Il desserra finalement ses mains d’autour de mes épaules les faisant glisser jusqu’à lui, et les déposant contre mon torse sur lequel il était lui-même appuyé, jouant avec mon tee-shirt entre ses doigts.

-Non, t’étais dans le même état que tous ces abrutis autour de la table, dis-je assez fort pour que tout le monde entende récoltant des protestations amusées, je ne peux pas te demander d’être plus responsable que nous.

Il se contenta de sourire tout content comme si mon avis avait une réelle importance ce qui me mit du baume au coeur. Il remonta une de ses mains qu’il déposa sur mon épaule pour jouer avec les quelques boucles qui y reposaient, les entortillant dans ses doigts et tirant dessus créant un frisson qui partit du bas de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu’à venir se loger dans ma nuque. Je voulais qu’il ne s’arrête jamais, qu’il reste dans mes bras toute la journée alors que je prendrais soin de lui et qu’il ne lâcherait pas mes cheveux une seule seconde. Je profita de la sensation encore quelques secondes observant Louis dans les yeux alors que les petites ridules habituelles s’y dessinaient signe qu’il souriait sincèrement, puis je détourna le regard en attrapant sa tasse, lui faisant signe de commencer à manger. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ce replaça tout de même face à la table, adossant son dos à mon torse et commença à boire son thé, alors que je déposais ma tête sur son épaule pour avoir accès à son oreille et lui faire part de l'idée qui venait de me traverser l’esprit.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais venir avec moi à l’école, même si tu ne peux pas danser, je m’occupes du groupe des petites ce matin, tu pourrais être un deuxième professeur plus gentil et plus souriant, riais-je en réalisant que j'avais toujours l'air d’un ours mal léché pendant le cours des petites, détestant le fait qu’elles ne s'intéressent qu’à parler entre elles et se sucer le pouce.

-C’est vrai?

-Bien sûr, tu garderais un peu de danse avec toi jusqu’à ce que tu sois guéri, ça va te faire du bien.

-Oh, parce que ça serrait à chaque fois en plus?

-Vois plutôt ça comme une bonne action, tu évites de me laisser seul avec des monstres qui veulent me coller un ulcère.

-Bon, si c’est pour ta santé dans ce cas, je veux bien, si tu n’es plus là je ne sais vraiment pas où j’irais vivre, c’est surtout une bonne action pour moi-même.

-Espèce d'égoïste, riais-je en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de Louis ce qui la rettapissa instantanément de frissons alors qu’il se mit à glousser discrètement enroulant nos mains entre elles sous la table.

Un sourire niais apparu tout de suite sur mes lèvres me faisant même recevoir un regard interrogateur de la part de Niall alors que je lui fit signe d’un haussement d'épaule que ce n'était rien. Louis faisait glisser son pouce contre le dos de ma main l’air de rien répondant aux questions de Liam sur la date approximative à laquelle il pourrait reprendre la danse, me faisant comprendre combien ce geste était innocent de sa part. Louis était seulement une personne très tactile en manque d'attentions, il était très loin d’imaginer ce que ce simple geste pouvait créer dans l’ensemble de mon corps, ce qui d’ailleurs le dégouterait sûrement. Comment son propre professeur pouvait-il avoir un béguin pour lui comme l’aurait une adolescente de quinze ans.

-Bon, je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? Demandais-je à Niall conscient que si je ne me séparait pas de Louis maintenant je ne le ferais jamais.

Il m'offrit un clin d'œil comme seule réponse alors que je me penchais vers Louis, soudainement conscient que je le laissais seul au milieu d'inconnu.

-Ça va aller, demandais-je presque contre la peau de son cou.

-Bien sûr, file tu pus, ria t-il en déliant nos mains pour se relever dans un sourire resplendissant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque je fis mon retour dans la cuisine, le thé de Louis était fini et tout le monde sauf Niall avaient déjà rejoint l’école pour donner leurs premiers cours. Mon élève s'étirait sans bruit, grimaçant à la douleur que cela produisit sur ses côtes et aida Niall à faire la vaisselle alors que celui-ci s'amusait à lui remplir les cheveux de mousses sans même que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Je ria légèrement face à la scène tandis que l'irlandais me lançait un regard mauvais comme pour m'interdire de le mettre au courant, ce que je me fit un plaisir de ne pas écouter. J'avançais alors jusqu'à l'irlandais, lui enlevant le produit vaisselle des mains pour le vider directement dans les cheveux de Louis qui poussa un cri aigu particulièrement surprenant, arrosant tout le monde lorsqu'il se recula trop rapidement de levier en marche.

-Mais t'es complètement malade, s'offusqua t-il, un sourire amusé trahissant son faux énervement alors que Niall s'amusait déjà à ébouriffer ses cheveux pour les faire mousser.

-Non mais je rêve, regardes, quand on souffle dedans ça fait des bulles, ria Niall en s'époumonent sur sa tête faisant grimacer Louis qui tapait du pied les bras croisés à attendre que l'irlandais arrête de jouer.

-Bon je vois, je vais prendre une douche grogna t-il avant de disparaître de la cuisine nous laissant nous observer dans le blanc des yeux l'air ahuris jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la douche ne résonne autour de nous d'un son lointain.

-Il l'a mal prit ? Demanda Niall un peu perdu, ne recevant comme réponse de ma part qu'un haussement d'épaule, à vrai dire je n'en avait aucune idée.

Le blondinet ne sembla pas dérangé plus que ça et repartit vers sa vaisselle en sifflotant, m'indiquant d'aller rassembler mes affaires car nous allions bientôt partir pour l'école. Je l'observa quelques secondes se dandiner nonchalamment devant son évier avant de faire demi tour sur moi même et quitter la pièce à mon tour. Je traversa le grand couloir jusqu'à rejoindre la chambre de Niall en face de la salle de bain d'où j'entendais mon élève siffloter sous l'eau, me rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'était bien sûr pas fâché. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et ouvrit les volets de la pièce avant de regrouper les affaires dans les sacs, et de faire le lit. Je jeta un dernier regard autour de la chambre pour m'assurer de ne rien y oublier et me plaça les sacs sur le dos rejoignant le salon où Niall était désormais affalé sur le canapé devant une émission à laquelle il ne prêtait même pas attention trop occupé à pianoter son sur téléphone.

-Ton petit protégé est encore sous la douche ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, je pense.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir comme ça hier soir, il doit apprendre à prendre confiance en lui, c'est vraiment un chic type.

-J'y travaille, j'aimerais qu'il puisse être comme ça sans réfléchir ou sans aide extérieure comme l'alcool.

-Avec toi ça semble déjà être le cas, ajouta t-il en m’observant du coin de l'œil pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-Ouais je crois, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de relâcher la pression de temps en temps.

-Il va se sortir de tout ça ne t'en fais pas, on va l'aider, assura t-il avant de me faire signe de me taire lorsque Louis arrivait dans le salon les cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur le carrelage de Niall.

-Mon sac n'est plus dans la chambre, c'est normal ? Demanda t-il en tenant contre lui son pyjama cherchant où le ranger alors que Niall lui fit un signe de main vers les sacs que j'avais déposés près de la porte d'entrée un peu plus tôt.

Il y rangea mon tee-shirt que je pense pouvoir maintenant appeler son tee-shirt, avant de nous rejoindre sur le canapé, déposant directement sa tête sur mon épaule alors que je passa mon bras autour des siennes.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ? Demandais-je tout de même près de son oreille.

-N'importe quoi, souffla t-il avant d'attraper dans sa main la mienne qui pendait sur son épaule pour la mener à sa bouche et y déposer un baiser. C'était drôle en fait, assura t-il simplement.


	24. Chapitre 23:

-Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, on reverra les diagonales demain, annonçais-je au groupe 5 une fois les deux heures de cours achevées les laissant rejoindre les bancs du fond de la salle récupérer leurs affaires.

Je leur souhaitait bonne soirée sachant que comme chaque jours de la semaine je les reverrais le lendemain, et leur indiqua qu'elles pouvaient se rendre aux vestiaires. Pendant ce temps, je me précipitais à ranger mes affaires, pressé de retrouver mon appartement et particulièrement Azraël pour la première fois depuis notre départ pour Paris. Louis, lui, était rentré un peu plus tôt, raccompagné par Niall ayant bien évidemment refusé de participer au cours de son propre groupe, ne pas les voir était sûrement le seul bon côté qu'il avait pu trouver à sa situation actuelle. Il avait aussi été génial avec le groupe des plus petites ce matin qui l'avaient adorées et avaient passées l'heure accrochées à lui à réclamer de le revoir à tous les prochains cours, il y en a même une qui lui avait demandé de devenir "son amoureux". Le sourire qui avait fait son apparition sur les lèvres de Louis à cet instant était l'une des plus belles choses que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avait attrapé la petite dans ses bras en lui expliquant qu'il était trop vieux pour ça mais qu'il serait ravi d'être son ami, ce qui avait semblé lui suffir car elle était partie en courant voir les autres filles du groupe se vantant sur le fait que "Loulou c'est mon meilleur ami maintenant!".

-Harry? demanda une voix féminine derrière moi, me faisant presque sursauter avant de me retourner découvrant Amélia, une des filles du groupe 5. Je me demandais si vous saviez où était Louis, ça va faire une semaine qu'il ne vient plus aux entraînements alors qu'il n'en a jamais raté, demanda t-elle l'air réellement inquiète.

Je ne pu cacher le sourire fier qui illumina mon visage en remarquant que quelqu'un dans ce foutu groupe semblait s'inquiéter, même un minimum, pour Louis. J'avais déjà remarqué l'attitude qu'elle avait eu avec lui lors d'un des derniers exercices de groupe que l'on avait fait ou ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Elle avait fait preuve de patience et avait essayé de de le mettre à l'aise du mieux possible, voir qu'elle s'inquiétait maintenant de son absence était réconfortant.

-Il a eu un léger incident vendredi, il va mieux mais il ne peut plus danser pour le moment et reste chez lui pour se reposer.

-Oh je vois, vous ne savez pas quand il reviendra ?

-Pas vraiment, ça va dépendre de comment son corps se rétabli, si je le croise d'ici là je lui dirais que tu penses à lui, il sera content. Merci de ne pas le mettre de côté toi aussi.

-Il y a pas de soucis c'est normal, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé mais il a vraiment l'air d'être un gars bien qui ne mérite pas comment les autres le traitent.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, soufflais-je déjà pressé de retrouver Louis à l'appartement pour lui retranscrire cette conversation en espérant que ça le rassurera un peu sur son estime de soi.

Amélia me salua rapidement, me souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de quitter la salle l'air de rien, me laissant replacer toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et quitter la salle à mon tour, la fermant à clé. Je traversa les longs couloirs, n'oubliant pas de saluer Liam lorsque je passais devant son bureau grand ouvert où il était penché, lunettes sur le nez et sourcils froncés au dessus de dossiers, puis rejoint rapidement la porte d'entrée de l'école. Presque plus aucune voitures ne traînaient sur le parking alors que les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés, accompagnant le début de soirée et la nuit entrain de tomber peu à peu. Une odeur de fumée et de feu de cheminée commençait à se répandre autour de nous chaque soirs, annonçant l'arrivée de l'hiver alors que le noir de la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt. Je traversa le parking sombre et désert pour rejoindre ma voiture sur les places réservées aux employés de l'école et m'y installa rapidement. Je déposa mon sac sur la banquette arrière remarquant que pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, je rentrais seul, sans la compagnie de Louis presque endormi sur le côté passager, ce qui me fit réaliser qu'il était seul chez moi pour la première fois, ce qui me ravi légèrement. Notre arrangement de semi cohabitation commençait à prendre une réelle ampleur et j'espérais qu'il se sente légèrement plus à l'aise et à sa place dans mon appartement où, jusque là, il se sentait toujours de trop.

Je démarrais donc sans perdre de temps, laissant la musique de la radio jouer en fond sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention, empruntant le chemin familier jusqu'à chez moi, où j'arrivais quelques minutes plus tard. Je quittais ma voiture sur le parking de mon immeuble et monta les escaliers presque quatre à quatre, pressé de retrouver mon chat qui n'a d'ailleurs sûrement même pas remarqué mon absence, mais peut importe, j'étais un papa poule à qui son enfant manquait. En quelques seconde j'arrivais devant la porte de mon appartement et l'ouvrit en commençant directement à appeler Azraël qui passait justement dans le couloir en face de la porte. Il m'observa quelques secondes, miaula et poursuivit sa route l'air de rien me laissant ahuri sur le pas de la porte. Le rire de Louis résonna rapidement juste sur ma gauche, alors qu'il était au fourneau, une fourchette dans la main, tourné vers moi.

-Moi aussi il m'a ignoré, il a pas dû apprécier qu'on le laisse seul, expliqua t-il en se retournant vers son repas, qui devait être une omelette à en juger par la douce odeur qui retapissait l'appartement.

-Ouais, il va nous en faire baver deux trois jours, riais-je en retirant mon manteau et mes chaussures pour rejoindre Louis.

Il avait les cheveux encore mouillés d'une douche qu'il venait sûrement de prendre alors qu'il n'était habillé que de mon tee-shirt en guise de pyjama, dévoilant ses jambes découvertes jusqu'aux cuisses. Je m'avança jusqu'à lui, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour tomber face à une omelette pleine de couleur variées qui me mirent directement l'eau à la bouche. Je remarqua un petit saladier à côté avec des tomates coupées en petits cubes, alors que je sortis rapidement de quoi faire une sauce, aidant Louis à terminer son chef d'oeuvre, n'oubliant pas de le remercier sincèrement d'avoir prévu le dîner pour nous d'eux, ce à quoi il me répondit de son sourire de chaton tapissant ses yeux de petites ridules de bonheur. Je lui raconta rapidement ma journée et principalement ma conversation avec Amélia en mélangeant une vinaigrette balsamic, des échalotes et du curcuma dans le saladier de tomates. Louis ne fit pas réellement de commentaires comme s'il essayait de ne pas montrer ses émotions mais son léger sourire en coin trahissait tous ses efforts.

-C'est pas souvent qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, souria t-il simplement en conclusion tout en éteignant le feu une fois le repas prêt, avant de chercher les assiettes pour mettre le couvert.

-Mets les sur la table basse, on va manger devant la télé Lou, proposais-je en le voyant les déposer sur la table de la cuisine.

Je le suivit jusque dans le salon en attrapant mon saladier et le reste des couverts tandis que Louis sortait le plaid qu'il étendit sur lui une fois assis sur le canapé. Je chercha la télécommande de longues secondes avant de la retrouver dans le tiroir de la table basse, où, effectivement, je la range à chaque fois. Je grogna contre moi même dans ma barbe et rejoignit Louis sous le plaid en allumant enfin la télévision. Je rempli rapidement nos assiettes et les déposa sur nos genoux au moment où la tête de mon élève se déposa sur mon épaule mettant enfin en pause mon cerveau qui arrêta de tourner dans tous les sens pour se concentrer sur Louis, décontractant tout mon corps en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Azraaaaa ? Appela Louis en sachant très bien que mon chat ne perdrait pas une occasion de se blottir contre nous dans le canapé.

Ce dernier arriva dans la seconde, nous miaulant dessus attendant qu'on lui laisse une place alors que je ne bougea pas d'un poil pour ne pas perdre ma proximité avec Louis. Je déplaça légèrement mon assiette et tapota sur la place libre, ou Azraël s'installa directement en ronronnant et patinant des pattes sous le regard attendri de Louis qui commença à lui taquiner le dessus de la tête faisant redoubler ses ronronnements.

-Tu vois, me souffla Louis, la grosse colère est passée vite, suffit de savoir l'amadouer.

-C'est parce que t'es là, il veut faire bonne impression, normalement quand je le laisse trois jours il m'ignore pendant une semaine, souriais-je en entamant mon assiette laissant Louis zapper à la recherche du programme qui lui convenait.

Il se décida rapidement pour un bêtisier animalier qui lui fit pousser des rires adorables toutes les cinq minutes alors que son sourire attendri à lui tout seul valait toutes les adorables bêtes de l'écran. Il essayait par moment d'attirer l'attention d'Azraël sur la télévision espérant une réaction quelconque qui bien sûr n'arriva pas, le chat étant bien trop occupé à dormir pour prêter attention à qui que ce soit. Il ronronnait de temps en temps pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas mais ne relevait jamais la tête de sur ses pattes, changeant parfois de position sans même ouvrir les yeux. Louis ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter, continuant à lui parler à chaque fois qu'un chat passait à l'écran, déposant son assiette terminée sur la table basse en même temps.

-J'ai de la glace si tu veux pour le dessert, proposais-je en déposant à mon tour mon assiette vide après l'avoir vu se recaler directement sous le plaid.

-Non merci, j'ai plus faim, avoua t-il en se recalant contre mon épaule.

Je laissa le sourire fier qui forçait la barrière de mes lèvres s'étendre sur mon visage, conscient qu'il ne le verrait pas, et passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, récoltant un soupir d'aise de mon élève. Chacun de ses rires devant des girafes perdant leur équilibre ou des chats se battant avec un laser caressait mon cou sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et faisaient grogner Azraël dérangé dans son sommeil. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, faisant courir son pouce sur mon genou par dessus le plaid dans un geste nonchalant contrastant avec les griffes d'Azraël plantées dans ma cuisse.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi ce week-end.

-Oh, à cause de ton beau-père?

-J'ai peur en fait, avoua t-il dans un soupir en se rapprochant de moi alors que je resserais mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'inciter à continuer. Peut être que ma mère ne sera pas là encore une fois, et je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

-Pourquoi ne lui envoies-tu pas un message pour savoir si elle vient vraiment?

-Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle se pose des questions, si elle ne vient pas elle aura appelé à la maison, elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant.

-Je t'accompagnerais alors, je ne quitterais la maison qu'une fois sûr qu'elle soit bien avec vous.

-T'es fou? Mon beau-père ne tolérera jamais que quelqu'un rentre chez nous, encore moins si c'est pour me protéger, il n'est pas bête il va comprendre que tu sais tout.

-Et bien ça la calmera peut-être?

-Bien sûr, il s'en prendra à toi.

-Oh, si tu savais comme je n'attends que ça, il ne me fait pas peur. Je rêve seulement de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, regardes ce qu'il t'a fait Louis, rappel toi dans quel état je t'ai retrouvé vendredi soir, ce monstre n'a pas le droit de s'en sortir comme ça.

-Et s'il ne dit rien puis s'en prend à moi par la suite?

Je ne répondis même pas, il avait raison. Je savais que ce type était à prendre avec des pincettes, je ne pouvais pas débarquer avec mes grands sabots et jouer les héros, je ne ferais que tout empirer.

-Je pense que je vais dire à ma mère que je ne vis plus à la maison.

-Quoi, mais c'est toi qui es fou? Elle n'acceptera jamais.

-Mais si je ne le fais pas mon beau-père se servira toujours de ça comme moyen de pression sur moi. À tout moment il peut lui dire que je déserte de la maison toute la semaine, je ne dois pas lui laisser le pouvoir de me faire du chantage, ce n'est pas bon. Ma mère aura sûrement du mal au début mais elle acceptera.

-Et tu vas lui dire quoi?

-Que je vis avec un ami, tu sais, une colocation.

-Oh, et tu penses qu'elle va trouver ça logique, l'argent du loyer tu le sortirais d'où? Et si elle décide qu'elle veut venir voir où tu vis et avec qui, qu'est-ce que tu feras?

-Elle ne sait rien de moi, elle ne sera pas plus surprise que ça si je lui dit que j'ai un travail. Et si elle veut voir où je vis elle viendra, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge après tout?

-Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre ici, ce n'est pas forcément le genre d'endroit où on vit en colocation tu sais.

-Alors voilà deux problèmes de réglés, je lui dirais que je ne te verses pas de loyer parce que tu me rends service en m'accueillant donc je dors sur le canapé et puis je sais pas, je fais le ménage et à manger en échange de l'hébergement.

-Tu es sûr de toi?

-Bien sûr, et puis je pense qu'elle peut avoir confiance en mon colocataire de 23 ans, professeur de danse et sûrement plus riche que toutes les personnes que je connais réunies.

-Mmmh, il a l'air bien ce gars en effet, j'en serais presque jaloux.

-Te vente pas, ça te vas pas, ria t-il en tapant gentiment mon épaule.

-Alors on fait quoi, je t'accompagnes demain soir et tu me présentes comme le super colocataire friqué?

-Ouais, ouais on fait ça, assura t-il sûrement un peu trop fort car Azraël se réveilla en sursaut et quitta le canapé en grognant faisant rire Louis. Quel diva ce chat.

-Ouais, je crois que je déteins un peu sur lui.

-S'il commence à traverser le salon en faisant des cabrioles en tutu il sera temps de s'inquiéter, se moqua t-il en se laissant tomber allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur mes genoux.

-Je n'ai jamais mis de tutu, m'offusquais-je en faisant dériver ma main dans ses cheveux récoltant un soupir de bonheur de mon élève.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

-Un jour peut-être.

-Oula, j'oublierais pas ça, ria Louis en se retournant sur mes genoux pour glisser sur le dos et donc me faire face.

Je fis une nouvelle fois courir ma main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les pointes par moment faisant sourire Louis qui ne détachait pas ses yeux des miens. Il accrocha de ses mains les boucles qui dépassaient légèrement de mes épaules d'un air distrait en fermant les yeux, alors que j'oubliais entièrement la présence de la télé allumée face à nous. Son visage semblait parfaitement détendu, habillé d'un léger sourire alors que le froncement habituel de ses sourcils avait totalement disparu. Il fit tomber ses bras le long de son torse en laissant mes boucles retomber mollement contre mes épaules puis enferma ma deuxième main dans la sienne, la déposant contre son ventre, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Il fit courir son pouce contre le dos de celle-ci tandis que ma seconde main perdue dans ses cheveux glissa sur son visage, retraçant de mon index la forme de ses sourcils, le faisant sourire.

-Je suis bien là, souffla Louis sans même ouvrir les yeux, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Je ne réagis pas et laissa mon doigts descendre sur sa pommette cette fois ci, l'air de rien, sans laisser apercevoir que mon cerveau, lui, était entrain de repasser en boucle sa phrase sans jamais s'en lasser. Il avait déjà dit ça chez Niall mais j'avais mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool, qu'il me dise ça maintenant,devant moi, sans s'en cacher et sans être gêné était suffisant pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens.

-C'est étrange, je suis toujours entrain de réfléchir à ce que je fais ou à ce que je dis, mais pas avec toi. Je me sens libre et tu ne me juges jamais. Pour une fois je n'ai pas peur que tu me trouves bizarre parce que tu sais comment me mettre à l'aise et ne pas m'en tenir rigueur quand je suis trop timide ou dans mon monde, au contraire, tu me laisse faire et tu es toujours très patient. Est-ce que c'est normal? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais toutes ces choses, m'accueillir chez toi, me présenter à tes amis, perdre ton temps à m'aider à danser pour passer mes concours. Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'apprécie pour qui je suis, tu me laisses être moi et ça n'a même pas l'air de te déranger. Alors ouais, je me sens bien là, avec toi.

-Lou, tu mérites tout ça, tu mériterais tellement de gens qui tiennent à toi autant que moi. C'est comme ça quand on s'attache à d'autres personnes, on veut leur bien, les faire sourire et les faire se sentir heureux, je veux toutes ses choses pour toi, si tu savais combien aujourd'hui je me suis attaché à toi. Ce qui est normal, les autres gens devraient aussi voir la bonté qui se cache sous cette armure de timidité, je t'assure qu'avec toutes leurs attentions tu m'oublierais vite. Je n'ai rien de bien merveilleux à offrir moi comparé à toi qui n'en a même pas conscience.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi.

-C'est comme ça que je te vois, souriais-je en déplaçant mon index sur son menton en redessinant la forme.

-Ouais mais moi j'aime bien quand tu fais ce genre de choses, les autres eux ne le feraient pas même s'ils m'appréciaient souligna t-il en soulevant ma main accrochée à la sienne, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, quand les autres gens me touchent je me sens sur le point de vomir, peut être parce qu'en général ils le font pour me frapper, ajouta t-il sur un ton humoristique qui ne me fis pas du tout rire. Mais toi c'est différent, tu as cette douceur dans les yeux comme dans tes gestes et quand tu me touches je, je ne sais pas, c'est sûrement bizarre de faire remarquer ça, je ne sais même pas vraiment comment je suis censé interagir avec les gens, hormis toi et ma mère on ne peut pas dire que j'en ai souvent eu l'occasion mais, enfin.. Ouais, j'aime bien quand tu fais ces choses, je me sens important et j'ai l'impression d'être la seule chose qui compte pendant un instant, ça fait du bien. Et puis j'ai peu-être aussi un peu envie de vomir, mais pas de la même façon qu'avec les autres, comme si je pouvais vomir du bonheur.

Si des cœurs avaient pu sortir de mes yeux ils seraient déjà en train de danser autour de Louis formant une ronde main dans la main autour de sa tête alors qu'il me regardait innocemment attendant une réponse sans imaginer seulement la bombe qu'il venait de faire exploser dans mon cerveau. Il venait d'avouer que lorsque je le touchais il avait envie de 'vomir de bonheur', est-ce qu'il savait même ce que cela sous entendait? Il n'avait sans doute même pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de m'avouer car tout cela était tout nouveau pour lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer, et ne pouvait pas mettre de vrais mots dessus mais l'entendre m'en parler si librement était extrêmement intimidant.

-J'aimerais te dire que c'est normal mais je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu me fais ressentir exactement la même chose. Ta présence m'apaise et si je pouvais j'enfermerais ta main dans la mienne à jamais, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne finisses par te lasser.

-Ça me fait peur, est-ce que je ne devrais pas avoir envie de faire toutes ces choses avec une fille?

Cette question me décontenança dans la seconde. De toute évidence il n'était pas si innocent que ça et avait une petite idée de tout ce qu'il se passait, même si ça restait brouillon, et je commençais presque à me dégonfler. Je suis habitué au Louis timide, je ne crois pas être prêt à avoir ce genre de conversations maintenant, premièrement sur ce qu'il me fait ressentir, mais pire encore, sur ses questionnements à propos de son orientation sexuelle. Tout allait vraiment trop vite pour moi qui n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de mon élève.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très bien placé pour répondre à cette question. J'aimerais te dire que non ce n'est pas la normalité d'être avec une fille, selon moi on s'attache à une personne, sa façon d'être, son sourire, même ses défauts, mais est-ce que tu serais prêt à entendre ça?

-Je crois, je ne sais pas, commença t-il avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. J'aime ton sourire, répondit-il simplement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir rougir tout en retenant comme je pu un sourire attendri de prendre place sur mon visage et déplaça ma main sur sa joue que je caressa du bout des doigts. Il retourna la tête vers la télévision, jugeant sûrement que la conversation était fini et ferma les yeux sans même prêter attention au bêtisier qui touchait maintenant à sa fin, me faisant me demander s'il n'allait pas s'endormir. La chaîne diffusa par la suite un épisode de Friends que l'on eu le temps de regarder presque entièrement avant que Louis ne reprenne la parole.

-Hazz?

-Mmmh? demandais-je sans retirer mes yeux de la télé face à nous.

-Tout ça ne va rien changer entre nous n'est-ce pas?

-Comment ça?

-Je veux dire, tu sais, on va continuer à être comme on est? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que s'être avoué tout ça veut dire que l'on doit changer quelque chose, ou, peu importe, je ne sais pas comment les choses fonctionnent.

-Hey, ce n'est pas notre problème, peu importe comment les choses sont censées être faites ou non, ici c'est nos affaires, notre façon de faire, alors on fera comme on le voudra d'accord?

-Mmmh, alors on ne change rien?

-Non.

-Pour l'instant?

-Les choses avanceront d'elles même si elles doivent avancer, ne réfléchis pas à tout ça Lou, fais seulement ce que tu as envie de faire quand tu en a envie.

-Alors tu dormiras avec moi ce soir alors?

-Tu le veux?

-Oui, comme à Paris, j'aimerais bien.

-Alors d'accord, approuvais-je en déposant enfin mes yeux sur lui.

-On peut y aller maintenant? Je suis fatigué, avoua t-il timidement sans manquer de faire rougir ses joues.

-On y va, répondis-je en déliant nos mains pour le laisser se redresser alors que je me penchais vers la table basse pour attraper la télécommande et éteindre l'appareil face à nous. Va te préparer Lou, je vais ranger tout ça, expliquais-je en désignant les couverts encore déposés sur la table.

-Merci, souffla t-il en quittant la pièce sans manquer de bailler, bouche grande ouverte.

Je rassembla les assiettes dans une main et les attrapa avec la poêle de l'omelette dans l'autre puis déposa les couverts dans le lave vaisselle avant de nettoyer la poêle directement dans l'évier, la déposant sur le côté juste après pour la laisser sécher. J'éteignis toutes les lumières derrière moi et me rendis directement dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents, d'où j'entendais Louis discuter avec Azraël dans la chambre, me faisant sourire. Il avait prit mon habitude de croire que ce chat pouvait comprendre ce qu'on lui disait ou nous répondre, peut-être qu'un jour il le fera? Je ne perdis pas une seconde après avoir fini de me laver les dents pour quitter mes vêtements et les troquer contre un short de jogging, avant de rejoindre la chambre. Louis était allongé sous la couverture, Azraël installé sur son ventre l'ignorant totalement alors qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention. Je lui lança un sourire, peut-être un peu timide malheureusement, et le rejoignit sous la couverture laissant Azraël grogner en quittant le ventre de Louis suite au mouvement pour se placer à nos pieds, s'étendant de tout son long en ronronnant.

Louis se tourna finalement vers moi, posant ses doigts sur mon biceps en pianotant dessus, essayant d'attirer mon attention pour me faire me tourner vers lui à mon tour. J'éteignis donc la lumière au dessus de nous, laissant seulement celle de la lune inonder la chambre et danser sur la peau des bras nus de Louis. Je me retourna vers lui sans pouvoir effacer le sourire de mon visage alors qu'un sourire identique dansait sur le sien. Il sortit sa main de la couette pour la déposer sur mon oreiller, attrapant l'une de mes boucles entre ses doigts comme il le faisait souvent, l'entortillant autour de ceux-ci.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, ils sont beaux.

Je l'observa attendri alors qu'il s'amusait à faire rebondir la boucle entre ses doigts, avant de la laisser tomber sur l'oreiller pour faire glisser sa main de mon épaule contre l'oreiller à celle opposée. Il me lança un regard amusé et fit glisser sa main un peu plus loin, suivant mon bras, emportant la couverture avec lui.

-Tu es beau, ajouta t-il simplement en déposant son regard sur mon torse maintenant découvert, me faisant rire.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, assura t-il en retirant sa main avant de venir se glisser contre moi, déposant ses bras autour de mes reins et sa tête contre mon torse.

-Bonne nuit, Lou, annonçais-je en enroulant à mon tour mes bras autour de son corps et déposant mon menton contre son crâne.

-Bonne nuit Hazz.


	25. Chapitre 24:

Je fus réveillé par une douce pression sur mon épaule, puis une seconde un peu plus bas sur mon biceps me faisant ouvrir les yeux dans un grognement, découvrant un Louis parfaitement éveillé planant au dessus de mon bras, un sourire resplendissant placardé sur le visage.

-Hey, souriais-je levant mon bras pour déposer ma main dans ses cheveux le faisant rire.

Il était étendu sur le ventre à côté de moi, appuyé sur les coudes m'observant en laissant sa mèche tomber sur son visage dans un ruisseau châtain adorable. Ses yeux encore endormis étaient plissés et légèrement rouges alors que sa bouche était encore gonflée de sa nuit.

-Toi aussi t'es beau Lou, avouais-je en renforçant son sourire, on va déjeuner?

-Mmmmh, on est bien là, grogna t-il en se laissant tomber de nouveau dans le lit et passant sa main sur mon ventre.

-Ouais, t'as raison, souriais-je en me tournant sur le flanc pour lui faire face.

Il laissa sa main se balader sur mes abdominaux sans cacher le sourire qui habillait son visage. Ses doigts suivaient les lignes qui se formaient sous ma peau avant de remonter sur mon papillon et d'en dessiner le contour.

-Pourquoi? demanda t-il en désignant mon tatouage, cherchant sans doute à en apprendre sa signification.

-Je l'ai fait après mon accident, parce que la vie est éphémère et que l'on peut tout perdre en quelques secondes, le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillons.. Tu peux te moquer, c'est très niais je le reconnais.

-Non, ça fait réfléchir. Ça fait mal?

-À vrai dire j'ai surtout eu mal pendant la cicatrisation, ça dépend des personnes j'imagine.

-Je pourrais me faire tatouer moi aussi, imagina t-il en laissant ses yeux dériver sur son bras comme si il cherchait un endroit propice à un tatouage.

Je repoussa rapidement l'idée d'un Louis dénudé et couvert de tatouages devant moi, avant de laisser mon regard dériver sur la place nue à son bras qu'il observait négligemment y visualisant une boussole ou encore une tasse. Je fis courir mon doigt contre celle-ci y créant des frissons avant de me pencher assez pour y déposer un léger baiser mouillé. En relevant la tête pour me replacer je fis face à un Louis les yeux fermés et une moue adorable sur le visage, me faisant inventer n'importe quelle bêtise à répliquer pour briser un peu la tension lourde qui nous entourait.

-Ouais, tu te ferais tatouer mon nom sur le front, souriais-je moqueur en y déposant mon index pour illustrer mes mots.

-T'aimerais bien hein, dommage, Harry Styles ça ne sonne vraiment pas bien, je me serais peut-être laissé tenter sinon.

-Je rêve, venant de Monsieur Louis Tomlinson je trouves ça gonflé.

-Ah ouais? Ça me paraît plutôt légitime moi, ria t-il en se rapprochant pour passer son bras par dessus mon flanc, entre mon bras et ma hanche, et pouvoir déposer un baiser sur mon épaule.

Il m'offrit un sourire fier lorsque ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller dans un soupir ravi quelques secondes plus tard, et redéposa le même baiser rapide un peu plus haut. Nous restions ensuite quelques secondes à s'observer dans les yeux, sans ne faire rien d'autre que sourire alors que je réalisais combien notre conversation d'hier m'avait délivré. Je n'avais plus à me sentir coupable à chaque gestes soit disant déplacés envers Louis maintenant qu'il m'avait à demi mots avoué que nous étions dans le même cas. En à peine quelques heures notre situation semblait avoir à la fois changée du tout au tout et à la fois être restée la même, nous étions simplement plus libres et insouciants. J'offris un sourire amusé à Louis qui n'avait pas quitté mes yeux des siens depuis quelques secondes avant que je n'enroule mes bras autour de son corps frêle le laissant faire tomber sa tête dans mon cou que son rire adorable chatouilla. Je passa mes mes mains dans son dos, le caressant délicatement par dessus le tee-shirt avant de la remonter dans sa nuque et tirer sur la naissance de ses cheveux, ce qui fit pousser un sourire comblé à Louis. On resta un moment l'un contre l'autre à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre sans se laisser envahir par un million de questions avant de décider, en entendant le ventre de Louis grogner son mécontentement, qu'il serait plus sage de se lever et de déjeuner.

-Je t'en supplie, dit moi que tu as des céréales, demanda Louis en plaçant une main sur son ventre, en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Je dois avoir ça oui, réfléchissais-je en attrapant une boite presque vide dans le placard destiné à ranger les gâteaux et ce que j'ai l'habitude de manger au petit déjeuner.

Je la déposa sur la table et en sortit quelques une dans le même état avant de suggérer qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire des courses, ce qui fit grimacer Louis, mais il n'y échappera pas, après tout il participe autant que moi pour vider mes placards, il peut bien m'aider à les remplir de nouveau. Je n'avais pas cours ce matin, uniquement cet après-midi avec le groupe 5, celui de Louis, nous avions donc tout notre temps pour faire le tour des magasins ce matin.

-Je vais les mélanger, expliqua Louis dans un haussement d'épaules, commençant à en verser dans le bol qu'il venait de se sortir, me déposant une tasse sur la table par la même occasion.

-Je te fais du thé? demandais-je en préparant le mien, alors que Louis refusait directement, se lançant dans un monologue sur l'industrie des céréales et le fait que les mélanger à du thé serait du gâchis.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'écouter d'un sourire amusé sur le visage alors qu'il se lançait déjà sur un autre sujet, accaparent la conversation à lui tout seul, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas et prouvait seulement combien il était à l'aise en ma compagnie, ce qui me rassurait. Il avait du mal à aligner deux mots simplement en parlant à Zayn ou même à Niall quand il le prenait par surprise, et pouvait, avec moi, se lancer dans des débats inutiles sans se poser la moindre question comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Il parlait tellement que ses céréales avaient eu le temps de se ramollir dans son bol et moi de finir mon repas qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini, me faisant sourire lorsque tout était débarrassé autour de lui, sauf son bol, et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, trop perdu dans ses propres histoires.

Je profita d'une petite minute de calme dans laquelle il venait de réaliser qu'il avait parlé sans s'arrêter depuis presque un quart d'heure, le faisant rougir et plonger son nez dans son bol mal à l'aise, pour prendre enfin la parole.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, on ira faire des courses après, commençais-je en riant devant son air renfrogné, ne pouvant m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son crâne, et, oui, tu viens avec moi.

Je commençais à partir alors qu'une main s'enroula autour de mon bras me faisant revenir en arrière d'un pas déséquilibré avant de me retrouver face à un Louis souriant.

-Merci de faire tout ça pour moi, je veux dire, me nourrir et tout ça.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir, maintenant que c'est dit je veux que tu arrêtes de me remercier à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, d'accord?

Il acquiesça un sourire timide sur le visage et remonta mon poignet qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur la mienne, le visage rouge et le regard fuyant. Je laissa mon pouce glisser rapidement sur sa joue avant que ma main ne retombe et quitta la pièce un sourire béant sur les lèvres. Je rejoins rapidement la salle de bain, me déshabillant en vitesse, conscient que plus vite ma douche sera prise, plus vite je rejoindrais mon élève, pensée qui me terrifiait autant qu'elle me plaisait. J'entrais dans la douche rapidement, laissant l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps alors qu'un soupir de bonheur traversa mes lèvres. Je venais de vivre la matinée la plus douce et agréable que j'ai connu depuis ces cinq dernières années. Être réveillé par les baisers de Louis sur mon épaule, son corps contre le mien et ce regard merveilleux qu'il m'offrait était vraiment un cadeau du ciel, et peu importe combien cette simple pensée sonnait ridicule. Je m'étais tant retenu de seulement poser mes yeux sur lui et le voir prendre les devants et briser toutes les barrières en m'incitant à faire de même était une libération. Je pouvais enfin faire courir mes mains le long de sa peau délicate et observer chaque parcelle qui compose son doux visage.

Je referma l'eau derrière moi une fois ma douche terminée et la quitta, enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille et une autour de mes cheveux. Je mis à laver mes affaires de la nuit et me lava les dents, prenant bien soin de compter attentivement le temps d'une minute avant de me rincer la bouche. Je rejoignis la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain juste après, tombant nez à nez avec un Louis planté au dessus de son sac, d'où il n'avait toujours pas dérangé ses affaires, sûrement à la recherche d'une tenue pour la journée. Il releva rapidement la tête sur moi en entendant la porte et m'observa de haut en bas, s'arrêtant un peu trop longtemps sur mes cheveux ridiculement enfermés dans une serviette me donnant un air sûrement trop féminin à mon goût.

-Et bien je, en fait, je venais me chercher des vêtements, hum.

-T'es beau.

-Arrête de me le répéter, riais-je en me tournant pour ne pas qu'il remarque la couleur rougeâtre qui se déplaça sur mes joues.

-Je le pense, j'y peut rien, ajouta t-il avant que je ne l'entende se relever, me faisant pivoter sur moi-même pour lui faire face alors qu'il avançait vers moi.

Il releva la main près de mon visage, la laissant en suspens dans les airs avant de la faire retomber le long de son corps en rougissant.

-J'aime bien quand tu as ta serviette sur la tête.

-Bien sûr, ne dis pas de bêtises, soufflais-je en attrapant un jean et un pull au hasard dans mon armoire avant de me retourner vers la porte de la salle de bain.

J'entendis Louis fredonner derrière moi comme réponse muette, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le verrait pas. Je referma la porte dans mon dos avant de dénouer la serviette autour de mon corps et de la remplacer par mes vêtements. Je jeta un coup d'œil au miroir et me retenu à peine de rire en voyant mon air ravi, mes joues rouges et mes yeux pétillants. Je laissa ensuite mon regard un peu plus haut découvrant ma serviette fièrement posée là me demandant si Louis était sincère, j'avais pourtant l'air ridicule comme ça, mais serais-je encore plus ridicule si je gardais cette serviette en place juste parce que Louis m'a dit qu'il aimait? Je ne chercha pas plus longtemps, de peur de m'effrayer moi même et quitta la pièce, toujours ma serviette sur la tête.

-Tu vas prendre une douche? demandais-je à Louis qui attendait patiemment, assis sur le lit, ses vêtements dans les bras.

-Mmmh, acquiesça t-il en se levant avant de me passer à côté, frôlant mon épaule d'un geste dont je ne savais pas s'il était volontaire mais qui fit naître un sourire ravi sur mon visage malgré tout.

Je retira tout de même ma serviette une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée derrière Louis, me trouvant ridicule, et attrapa mon peigne sur la table de nuit, afin d'arranger mon désordre capillaire dans le miroir de la chambre. Je dénoua mes boucles d'un geste expert et les laissa retomber dans un flot saccadé avant de quitter la pièce. Je rejoignis rapidement la cuisine et sortit d'un tiroir mon bloc note et un crayon, commençant à faire une liste pour les courses, prenant bien soin d'y ajouter chaque choses que j'avais remarqué que Louis aimait, prenant plaisir à remarquer que pour la première fois de ma vie, je faisais des courses pour deux et plus uniquement pour moi. Je pris une bonne demi heure à achever ma liste et eu à peine le temps de commencer à nettoyer le plan de travail de la cuisine que Louis faisait déjà son retour de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés.

-Alors, demanda t-il tout souriant, ses mains accrochées dans son dos, on y va?

-On y va, acceptais-je en rangeant mon éponge et me lavant les mains avant de le rejoindre pour enfiler chaussures et manteaux. 

Il était emmitouflé dans sa longue veste en jean trop grande pour lui et un sweat si épais qu'il pourrait lui servir de plaid contrastant avec son jean parfaitement serré sur ses courtes jambes que j'aimais tant. Il m'observait lui aussi, les bras croisés attendant que je termine d'enfiler mes bottines avant de sortir de l'appartement, me traînant à sa suite en tirant sur mon poignet, non sans dire au revoir à Azraël comme s'il se souciait de nous. Nous descendions rapidement les escaliers, malgré l'ascenseur réparé, habitués à ne pas le prendre, et rejoignons le parking de l'immeuble où ma voiture nous attendait patiemment. Louis rentra rapidement à l'intérieur alors que j'avançais jusqu'au coffre, vérifiant qu'il y avait bien des sacs pour entreposer nos courses, et rejoignit ma place aux côtés de Louis, la tête penchée sur son portable.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles de ma mère, expliqua t-il simplement en le redéposant dans la poche de sa veste tandis que je démarrais pour quitter la place.

-Ça veut sans doute dire que ses plans n'ont pas changés et qu'elle vient bien, on verra ça tout à l'heure, t'en fais pas je viens avec toi, souviens-toi.

Il opina simplement de la tête comme seule réponse, semblant préoccupé à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même maison que son beau-père ce qui me fendit le cœur. La maison familiale devait être un endroit rassurant où on se sent bien et en sécurité, pas un lieu de stress. Je regrettais d'autant plus de l'avoir laissé seul face à la haine de ce monstre vendredi dernier, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il serait en colère d'avoir vu Louis déserter la maison. Je secoua la tête en décidant de ne pas me morfondre davantage sur des faits passés, et donna un tout petit coup dans le bras de Louis pour attirer son attention, conscient que ses pensées tournaient autour du même sujet que moi. Il tourna la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés, alors que je lui soufflais d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit, faisant sourire ses lèvres lorsque je me garais sur le parking du centre commercial miniature près de chez moi.

Louis quitta la voiture en sautillant pour me rejoindre, attrapant la liste de course que j'avais entre les mains pour la lire à voix haute en commentant tous mes choix d'une voix amusée, prenant un air tragique lorsqu'il arriva aux légumes, murmurant que je voulais sa mort. Je ne répondis pas me contentant de me moquer de son jeu d'acteur peu élaboré alors qu'il était déjà passé à autre chose, jetant un air mauvais au pigeon qui s'approchait de nous, comme si il pouvait l'attraper par la veste et s'envoler avec un Louis entre les pattes, ce qui ne serait d'ailleurs peut-être pas si étonnant que ça. Il décida finalement de s'avancer vers lui en levant ses genoux bien trop haut à chaque pas, en angle droit avec ses hanches, cherchant à impressionner l'oiseau le faisant s'envoler et permettant enfin à mon élève de rejoindre les cadis sans se faire prendre en otage par un pigeon innocent. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et cacha comme je pu mon sourire face à l'attitude de Louis qui prenait n'importe quoi comme une menace, et lui attrapa le cadis des mains lorsqu'il apparut avec, se laissant emporter malgré lui par le poids de ce dernier et y déposa mes sacs pour ranger les courses. Il me remercia rapidement et s'accrocha au bord du cadis comme pour ne pas se perdre alors que nous faisions notre entrée dans le magasin.

Il dirigeait l'expédition en barrant consciencieusement sur sa liste tous les produits ajoutés au cadis, s'arrangeant pour repérer toutes les allées qui nous intéressaient. Il ajouta quelques articles qui n'étaient pas prévus comme un paquet de bonbons ou de maïs à pop-corns me lançant un sourire innocent à chaque fois, sachant parfaitement que la mal-bouffe était très loin de s'accorder à mon régime habituel. J'étais tout de même ravi qu'il prenne ses marques et rajoutes ce dont il pensait avoir besoin, signe qu'il commençait réellement à se sentir chez lui avec moi, ce qui me fit accepter sans trop de difficultés les cochonneries qu'il ajoutait au panier, pensant que de toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de prêter attention à son alimentation, son corps étant parfait à mes yeux. Je ne fis même pas de commentaires en le voyant rajouter un de ses habituels gel douches à la fraise, content qu'il en reprenne pour enfin retrouver cette odeur sur sa peau qui avait été remplacée depuis quelques jours par celle de mon propre gel douche maintenant que le sien était vide. J'avais adoré sentir ma propre odeur sur lui ces quelques derniers jours mais son agréable odeur sucrée de fraise m'avait vraiment manquée.

-On a tout? demanda Louis une fois le dernier article de la liste barré.

-Je crois bien oui, t'as besoin de rien d'autre?

-Non, c'est bon, affirma t-il en nous dirigeant vers une caisse vide en tirant sur le nez du cadis, déposant directement les articles sur le tapis roulant.

Je l'aida à mon tour en saluant la caissière au passage qui échangea avec Louis sur la météo alors que je me contentais de l'observer en rangeant les courses de l'autre côté, tâchant de cacher mon sourire moqueur face à sa gêne de devoir communiquer avec un être humain qui se traduisait par ses joues rouges et ses bégaiements incessants. Je fini rapidement par lui venir en aide, poursuivant moi-même la conversation jusqu'à ce que chacun de nos articles soient tous passés et que nous ne quittions le petit magasin, saluant la caissière qui passait déjà à un nouveau client lançant exactement la même conversation qu'avec nous quelques minutes plus tôt. Louis souffla, apaisé de ne plus avoir la moindre attention sur lui et me suivit un peu à la traîne alors que je me dirigeais vers la voiture. On remplit rapidement le coffre de nos affaires, laissant Louis rejoindre sa place dans la voiture tandis que je partis ranger le cadis à sa place, avant de rejoindre Louis et de repartir en direction de l'appartement où nous avons simplement passé la journée devant la télé, à ne rien faire, malgré que Louis stressait de plus en plus à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Ça avait été un déchirement pour moi de le laisser pour rejoindre l'école et donner mon cours en sachant qu'il passerait son temps à se morfondre de stress, mais bien sûr je n'avais pas eu le choix.


	26. Chapitre 25:

-Louis, on y va, t'es prêt? demandais-je devant la porte d'entrée attendant patiemment que Louis revienne de la chambre où il cherchait son portable depuis de longues minutes maintenant, me faisant me demander s'il n'essayait pas seulement de gagner du temps.

J'étais rentré de mon cours à 19 heures et il était maintenant temps de nous rendre chez Louis, qui était complètement paniqué, ce qui ne me rassurait pas non plus. J'allais enfin rencontrer cet homme qui a fait subir tant de choses à mon élève me faisant me demander encore à l'heure actuelle si je saurais me retenir de lui envoyer mon poing en plein visage. Rien que de voir dans quel état cette rencontre mettait Louis me faisait prendre confiance que je n'avais aucune idée de l'étendu du traumatisme qu'il avait pu lui faire vivre.

-J'arrive, cria t-il de l'autre bout de l'appartement avant que je n'entende des bruits de pas affolés arriver jusqu'à moi quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'un Louis essoufflé me fit face, sa veste sous le bras et un air peu rassuré sur le visage.

-Ça va aller, tentais-je de le rassurer en attrapant sa main tremblante dans la mienne alors qu'il m'offrit un sourire bancale.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai jamais autant eu peur de rentrer chez moi avant, souffla t-il un peu perdu et sûrement énervé contre lui-même ce qui me mit en colère, le pauvre était tétanisé.

Je tira sur sa main pour le faire arriver vers moi et enroula mes bras autour de son corps dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

-C'est normal Lou, la dernière fois il a atteint tes limites, tu ne peux pas supporter ça indéfiniment, alors ne t'en veux pas d'être dans cet état, tu as déjà bien assez supporté tout ça comme ça, crois-moi.

-Merci, souffla t-il dans mon cou en enroulant ses bras autour de mes reins à son tour, merci de prendre ton temps avec moi et de ne pas perdre patience même si je mériterais d'être brusqué un peu pour t'avoir fait endurer mon humeur toute la journée, ria t-il sur la fin de sa phrase.

-N'importe quoi, je prends soin de toi c'est tout, ne me remercie pas.

-On avait jamais pris soin de moi avant, fit-il remarquer en relevant la tête vers moi dans un regard adorable, me faisant déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez qui le fit rire.

Je le relâcha ensuite, le laissant enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures alors que j'étais déjà, de mon côté, prêt à quitter l'appartement, et m'empara de nouveau de sa main dès qu'il fut habillé. Je verouilla l'appartement derrière nous, et en quelques minutes de voitures nous nous retrouvions rapidement devant la maison de Louis, qui se retrouvait enfoncé dans son siège à fixer la porte d'entrée, se demandant s'il oserait l'atteindre. Je coupa le moteur et défit rapidement ma ceinture avant de me tourner vers mon élève et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant alors que d'un signe de tête il me fit signe qu'il était prêt, comprenant sans doute qu'attendre d'avantage ne l'aiderait pas à faire monter sa jauge de courage.

On sortit dans un même temps de la voiture, se rendant vers la porte blanche qui d'exterieur semblait mener sur une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. L'allée de gravillon dehors était décorée de rosiers et de fleurs en tout genre que je ne saurais nommées alors que la façade de la maison, elle, était parfaitement propre et entretenue. Louis s'empara de la poignée, entrant sans signifier sa présence en frappant, ce qui m'étonna avant de remarquer qu'il s'agit bien sûr de la maison dans laquelle il est censé vivre tous les jours.

-Maman, Chris? Je suis rentré, annonça t-il une fois dans l'entrée, retirant ses chaussures, alors que je fis de même.

Des pas se firent entendre au dessus de nos tête, laissant apparaitre une femme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années dans l'escalier à notre gauche, souriant à mon élève qui la prit directement dans ses bras, avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de remarquer ma présence. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Louis, en plus féminine bien sûr, même si ce dernier a toujours eu des traits pas nécessairement masculin, mais j'aimais beaucoup cette partie de lui qui rendait son visage si doux. Sa mère avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés de la même couleur que ceux de Louis, tout comme ses yeux bleu qui brillaient de bonheur de tenir son fils dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait, c'était évident. Je me demandais comment cette mère aimante réagirait en apprenant qu'elle laissait son fils aux mains d'un abruti avec un problème d'autorité qui se sent obligé de frapper un gosse pour satisfaire ses penchants à la violence et au pouvoir. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit redoubler le sourire de Louis, me laissant imaginer qu'elle avait du lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, ou une phrase dans le genre. Il se lâchèrent finalement, alors que Louis fit un signe vers moi qui attira l'attention de sa mère qui se mit directement à sourire comme si le simple fait d'être ici grâce à Louis voulait dire que j'étais forcément une bonne personne.

-Oh mon chéri, qui est-ce?

-C'est Harry, un ami, expliqua t-il alors que je me retrouvais directement entre les bras de sa mère pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre un ami de mon fils, je suis ravie, avoua t-elle un sourire immense sur les lèvres, alors que de nouveaux pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

Cette fois, mes poings se serrèrent entre eux d'eux même alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arrivait près de nous. Il avait les cheveux légèrement grisonnants mais un visage encore plein de vie. Ses yeux marrons inspiraient la confiance tandis que son sourire était chaleureux et rassurant, il avait la marque d'une barbe sur le bas du visage bien qu'elle était parfaitement rasée et il portait une simple chemise grise foncée. Je resta stupéfait pendant quelques secondes me demandant si j'avais affaire à la bonne personne alors qu'il me tendit la main dans un sourire accueillant. Je la serra l'air sûrement ahuri et le regarda passer un bras autour des reins de la mère de Louis, me faisant même jeter un coup d'oeil à Louis pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce ne fut qu'en posant les yeux sur le regard tétanisé de Louis que je compris que j'avais bel et bien affaire à la bonne personne, un manipulateur hors-pair dont je n'avais aucun mal à comprendre que la mère de Louis lui accorde toute sa confiance pour le laisser s'occuper de son fils. Il avait l'air du père de famille idéal. Cette image se trahissait pendant une seule petite seconde, lorsque son regard se posa sur Louis et qu'il y laissa apparaître une haine tellement profonde qu'un frisson de peur traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Cet homme était, dans sa façon de dissimuler ses travers, l'une des personnes les plus effrayantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il correspondait parfaitement aux profils des tueurs en séries que tout le monde connaît comme le père de famille adoré de tout le quartier et travaillant pour les bonnes œuvres jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre bon nombre de cadavres dans ses placards et que le monde entier tombe de haut.

Il fit disparaître en une seconde seulement l'étincelle qui était apparue dans ses yeux et s'approcha de Louis pour le prendre dans ses bras, dans une courte étreinte qui tétanisa complètement mon élève, le laissant trembler de peur et retenir ses larmes qui avaient rendues ses yeux luisant. Sa mère ne remarqua rien bien sûr, nous invitant à rejoindre le salon pour prendre le thé, alors qu'une théière et trois tasses étaient déjà déposées sur la table basse devant le canapé, me faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une habitude de la famille. Johanna rajouta une tasse sur la table, m'offrant un sourire désolé, comme si elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mis là avant alors qu'elle n'avait même pas été prévenue de ma visite. Elle nous servit une tasse à chacun après nous avoir fit signe de nous asseoir, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le deuxième fauteuil en face du canapé, le premier étant déjà occupé par le beau-père de Louis.

-Alors Harry, parlez-moi un peu de vous? demanda rapidement Johanna en apportant sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

-Et bien je, hum, je suis professeur de danse à Payne's school, commençais-je avant de me faire couper par 'Chris' comme l'appelait Louis.

-Oh, donc vous aussi vous pensez qu'être un homme et danser est compatible, intéressant, intervient t-il en utilisant un ton rieur signe qu'il voulait seulement me taquiner alors qu'à voir Louis se renfrogner sur son siège, je compris que cet homme le pensait vraiment.

-Et bien, oui en fait.

-Harry n'est pas que prof, ajouta Louis d'une voix faible, trahissant sa peur, il a aussi eu une carrière impressionnante, il était même célèbre avant de se blesser.

-Oh, donc la danse peut blesser.

-C'est un sport très physique, soulignais-je simplement sans pour autant hausser le ton, donc je disais, je suis professeur à Payne's school et c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Louis, il est vraiment très doué, le meilleur élève de l'école, expliquais-je.

-C'est fabuleux, souria Johanna en offrant un sourire fier à son fils, ravie d'en entendre des compliments. Et, donc vous êtes devenus amis? Demanda t-elle cherchant sûrement à demander poliment ce que je faisais actuellement dans leur salon.

-En fait, je voulais t'annoncer que, hum, commença Louis en regardant sérieusement sa mère, je voulais prendre un peu mon indépendance et quitter la maison. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir tous les week-ends, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils, mais j'ai dix huit ans et si je ne me prend pas en main maintenant, je me connais, je vais me reposer sur vous toute ma vie sans oser partir. Enfin, je cherchais un travail pour pouvoir me payer un petit quelque chose et finalement de fils en aiguilles je me suis retrouvé à vivre chez Harry, il n'aime pas vivre seul et me laisse squatter le canapé sans payer de loyer si je fais le ménage et aussi à manger. C'est un arrangement pour nous deux, je suis plus proche de l'école et de l'université et j'apprends à compter un peu sur moi-même et j'aide Harry pour les tâches de la maison et lui tient compagnie. C'est bénéfique pour moi, je t'assures, ajouta t-il en comprenant sûrement que son histoire ne tenait pas debout, aux yeux de sa mère Louis n'avait aucune raison de quitter la maison.

-Louis, je ne peux pas dire grand choses parce que je ne suis jamais là et que je comprend que tu n'as donc pas forcément beaucoup de raison de rester, mais, je ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais parlé de cette idée avant et tu m'annonces les choses une fois qu'elles sont faites. Je n'aime pas que tu me tiennes à l'écart comme ça, et je ne vous connais pas Harry, ne le prenez pas mal bien sûr, mais d'une certaine façon je vous confie mon fils.

Je tacha de ne pas faire de remarques sur le fait qu'il valait bien mieux me le confier à moi qu'à cet abruti assit à côté d'elle et laissa Louis lui répondre.

-Maman, je sais ce que je fais, fais moi confiance. Je sais que j'aurais du te mettre au courant mais je me suis dit que réussir à mettre tout ça en place sans l'aide de personne serait une bonne preuve de ma maturité et de ma capacité à gérer ce genre de situations.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à partir Louis?

-Maman.. commença Louis avant de se faire couper.

-Laisse le, tu vois bien que tout ça n'a aucun sens, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas assez mature pour s'en sortir dans la vrai vie et reviendra chialer dans tes jupons.

-Voyons Chris, je me doute que tu n'as pas envie de voir partir Louis, et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu lui manquera, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer d'être blessant.

Je vis sans problème la rage se lire dans les yeux de l'homme face à moi à l'évocation d'un attachement envers Louis, qui ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que de la haine pour mon élève venant de sa part.

-Maman, reprit Louis, je sais ce que je fais, j'ai besoin de prendre mon indépendance pour savoir si je suis capable de prendre soin de moi et de pouvoir compter uniquement sur moi-même. Je dois savoir que j'en suis capable, sinon je n'oserais jamais me lancer, tu me connais maman, je ne sais pas me gérer seul, c'est parce que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, peut-être qu'en me forçant moi-même à prendre mon indépendance je pourrais enfin me gérer tout seul.

-Ben voyons, ricana Chris.

-Bien, je ne peux pas te refuser ça, tu as l'air plutôt sûr de toi, je ne te demandes que deux choses. Revient me voir quand je rentre s'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas, et si jamais tu as le moindre problème ou que toute cette histoire ne fonctionne finalement pas, je veux que tu rentres tout de suite à la maison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu pars que tu ne peux plus revenir, d'accord?

-Bien sûr maman, merci, souria Louis sincèrement ravi.

-Bien, j'aimerais beaucoup Harry, que vous vous joigniez à nous pour le dîner si vous n'avez rien de prévu, je serais rassurer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous.

-Oh, ce serait avec grand plaisir, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Voyons, il n'y a aucun problème, on pourrait se tutoyer tu ne penses pas?

\- Bien sûr, merci beaucoup.

-J'ai déjà un poulet sur le feu, on devrait passer à table dans une dizaine de minutes. Louis, pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas ton ancienne chambre à Harry pendant que je fini de tout préparer?

Mon élève se contenta d'opiner de la tête comme seule réponse, se levant malgré tout pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras en la remerciant avant de se retourner vers moi, me faisant signe de le suivre d'un air gêné qui me fit sourire.

Je me leva à mon tour, rattrapant rapidement Louis et le suivit à travers la maison, montant à mon tour les grands escaliers en bois. La maison était dans l'ensemble très chaleureuse, il y avait des cadres avec la mère de Louis et lui-même ou avec Chris, des fleures recouvraient le salon aussi bien entretenues que celles dans l'allée et une bonne odeur de nourriture me chatouillait les narines depuis un long moment. Louis attrapa ma main pour me guider en me voyant arrêté à l'entrée du couloir devant un cadre de Louis plus jeune, il devait avoir douze ans et souriait à pleines dents devant un gâteau d'anniversaire. Je souria devant son visage rougit de gêne que je puisse tomber sur cette photo, et le suivit jusqu'à une porte peinte en blanc comme toutes celles présentent dans ce couloir, qui s'ouvrit sur sa chambre. J'étais déjà venu pour l'aider à préparer ses affaires pour venir chez moi, mais la situation n'était pas propice à observer les lieux en détails, on tentait seulement au possible d'éviter son beau-père dans une ambiance lourde.

-Bon, euh, et bien voilà, souria Louis mal à l'aise en triturant ses mains d'un air inquiet alors que je laissais mes yeux dériver dans sa chambre qui n'avait absolument pas bougée depuis ma dernière venue.

-Voilà, souriais-je en me rapprochant de Louis pour me placer face à lui et observer son visage.

Je déposa ma main sur sa joue et fit dériver mon pouce contre celle-ci dans une caresse apaisante.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux, ça y est?

-Mmmh, le plus dur est passé, mais c'était rassurant de t'avoir avec moi, quand tu vas partir je vais me retrouver seul au milieu de tout ça.

-Lou, tu te doutes que je ne peux pas passer tout le week-end ici.

-Oui, je sais, mais ça me fait peur quand même, je n'y peut rien.

-Dès qu'il se passe le moindre truc, dès que tu veux rentrer ou seulement me parler je ne sais pas, tu m'envoies un message, je garderais mon portable en permanence sur moi et te répondrais dans la seconde. Si tu veux partir d'ici, si tu te retrouves seul avec Chris envoie moi un message et je peux t'assurer que je pars directement.

-Merci, souffla t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne elle même déposée sur sa propre joue.

Je fis glisser ma main et attrapa ses hanches que je rapprocha des miennes l'emportant dans une étreinte chaleureuse, essayant de le rassurer. Il passa ses bras autour de mon bassin et me serra trop fort pour que je ne remarque pas sa détresse alors que sa tête se déposa contre mon torse. Je remonta une de mes mains dans ses cheveux que je caressa délicatement, et une seconde dans son dos que je fis glisser de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit en fracas derrière nous, laissant apparaître Chris entrer dans la chambre, un regard de pur haine sur le visage accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui aurait terrifié n'importe qui.

-Je savais bien que t'étais qu'un sale fourreur de culs toi aussi, qui s'intéresserait à cette immonde merde sinon?

Je resta parfaitement stoïque les yeux plus exorbités qu'ils n'avaient jamais été faisant rire l'horrible homme face à moi qui pointa Louis du doigt.

-Si il y a que ça qui t'intéresses je serais ravi de m'en charger moi aussi, pas besoin d'aller chercher des bites chez les tafioles de ton école, moi j'en ai une, et une vrai, celle d'un homme digne de ce nom.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à la vue des larmes brouillant les yeux de Louis et les menaces immondes que je venais d'entendre qui auraient pu me faire vomir sur place. J'avança vers lui dans une lenteur folle et ne prêta plus aucune importance à son regard effrayant car le mien à cet instant devait être mille fois pire, si c'est à ce genre de réflexion que Louis avait droit tous les jours je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant sa force, comment pourrait on supporter cela à longueur de journée. J'attrapa finalement son cou dans ma main gauche et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de riposter que je le plaqua contre le mur, le faisant légèrement trembler sous le choc. Je ressera ma prise lorsqu'il essaya de me cracher dessus mais que j'esquiva le projectile au dernier moment, ne faisant que redoubler la haine dans ses yeux, signe qu'il était en position de faiblesse. J'approcha mon visage du sien, et lui murmura d'une voix si profonde et grave qu'elle me surprit moi-même.

-Écoutes moi bien, si tu ne retouches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux de Louis, je m'occuperais de toi en faisant durer le moment si longtemps que tu me supplieras à genoux d'arrêter, enfin tu essaierais mais crois-moi tu ne seras même plus en état de te tenir sur les genoux. Je vais prendre soin de lui et je serais toujours dans tes pattes, tu ne pourras plus jamais l'avoir rien que pour toi, crois-moi, tu ne me fais pas peur.

Je lâcha ma prise le laissant tomber bêtement au sol dans un grognement alors qu'il massait sa gorge sûrement endolorie. Je savais que je n'avais pas assez serré pour qu'il ai des traces ou que la mère de Louis ne s'en rende compte. J'attrapa rapidement la main de mon élève qui tremblait derrière moi et avait laissé quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues silencieusement. Je l'attirai contre moi une fois dans le couloir, le laissant éclater en sanglots faisant se soulever son dos dans de courts soubresauts.

-Harry, soufflait-il à de nombreuses reprises s'accrochant à moi alors que je ne cessais de lui répéter que j'étais là. J'en peux plus Harry, je ne peux plus le voir, j'ai si peur, je ne veux plus jamais revenir ici Harry, ne me laisses pas là, ramène moi à la maison.

Je ne fis aucune réflexion sur ses derniers mots qui me remplirent de bonheur d'apprendre qu'il considérait l'appartement comme 'notre maison', et me contenta de lui souffler que sa mère s'inquiéterait, voulant être sûr qu'il assume les conséquences de tout ça, bien que je ne rêvais que de l'éloigner d'ici, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille par la suite. Il subissait ça depuis si longtemps dans l'unique but de ne pas inquiéter sa mère, je savais qu'il le regretterait.

-Je, non, tu as raison, je dois rester, termina t-il dans un sanglot.

-Écoutes, pour ce soir tu seras obligé de rester mais il ne lèvera jamais la main sur toi tant que ta mère est là, je dormirais dans la voiture Louis, je serais tout près de toi, devant chez toi, ta mère ne le saura pas mais je pourrais intervenir dans la seconde si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit d'accord? Et demain on emmènera ta mère voir mon appartement, elle sera sûrement ravi de voir l'endroit où tu vis, et elle restera même dormir, comme ça tu n'auras pas à revenir ici, on trouvera une nouvelle idée pour le week-end prochain, d'accord?

-Non Hazz, tu ne peux pas dormir dans ta voiture voyons, tu vas avoir froid, tu n'as même pas de couverture.

-Louis, ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas faire toute une histoire pour une couverture, je resterais, je te le promet, allez, sèche tes larmes, on va rejoindre ta mère, d'accord Lou ? On va s'éloigner de ce type, dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la chambre de Louis ou Chris était encore assis, adossé au mur à masser son cou sûrement endolori.

Louis opina de la tête et me suivit dans l'escalier alors que je tenais sa main fermement dans la mienne, comprenant que cette altercation m'avait moi même fait peur. Maintenant que j'avais entendu le genre de mots que cet homme était capable d'utiliser sur Louis j'osais à peine imaginer ce que ses gestes pouvaient causer.

-Ah, vous arrivez à temps les garçons, j'allais justement vous appeler, le dîner est prêt, expliqua Johanna en nous faisant signe de nous rendre au salon, ne remarquant pas l'état de Louis.

Nous la suivions malgré tout, nous installant autour de la grande table ronde de la pièce, laissant Johanna découper la viande tandis que Louis s'accrochait à ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Louis, tu peux aller chercher le saladier de sauce dans le frigo s'il te plait? Demanda t-elle tout en remplissant les assiettes de chacun autour de la table.

Louis se leva sans bruit, opinant seulement de la tête et rejoignit ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Johanna m'offrit un sourire sincère, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole lorsqu'un bruit sourd et celui d'un verre brisé parvint jusqu'à nous, rapidement suivi par un cri de surprise et de douleur provenant de Louis.


	27. Chapitre 26:

Johanna m'offrit un sourire sincère, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole lorsqu'un bruit sourd et celui d'un verre brisé parvint jusqu'à nous, rapidement suivi par un cri de surprise et de douleur provenant de Louis.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que je quittais ma chaise la faisant presque tomber en arrière, courant vers l'origine du cri, cherchant la cuisine sans même savoir où elle se trouvait réellement. Je tomba rapidement face à un Louis au sol, les bras remplis de bout de verres le faisant saigner abondamment et la fameuse sauce partout sur lui alors que le saladier qui la contenait gisait au sol un peu plus loin, briser en mille morceaux.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil plus loin et vit Chris debout derrière lui, un couteau de cuisine ensanglanté dans les mains avec l'air le plus paniqué que je n'avais jamais vu. Il se jeta sur Louis, lui demandant sans cesse comment il allait sans jamais cesser de s'excuser faisant même couler quelques larmes sur ses joues me faisant même me demander s'il n'était pas sincère. Johanna et moi nous sommes jetés en même temps au sol près de Louis lui demandant comment il allait alors qu'il soufflait seulement qu'il allait mal mais que ça allait passer. Johanna pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes criant presque sur Chris pour savoir ce qui s'était passé laissant la panique l'emporter alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus, jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Louis se poser sur la mienne qui était posée au sol juste à côté.

-Ne dis rien Harry, chuchota t-il alors que je bouillonnais intérieurement, je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose, me jeter sur lui et le poignarder de son couteau, mais je n'avais pas le droit de réduire la vie de Louis à néant en détruisant sa famille, ou du moins en dévoilant tout à sa mère qui se séparerait de Chris et ne pourrait plus subvenir à ses besoins. Je jeta le regard le plus assassin que j'avais en réserve au monstre face à moi et m'agenouilla près de Louis l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-Je, je ne comprends pas, oh mon dieu Louis excuse-moi, j'étais venu chercher un couteau pour couper le poulet et lorsque je me suis retourné, oh mon dieu, sanglota t-il en devenant livide, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel face à ses talents d'acteur. Je n'avais pas vu Louis derrière moi, et en me retournant je lui ai, je ne sais pas, j'ai du le couper avec le couteau, je lui ai mit dans la cuisse sans le vouloir, mon pauvre Louis je suis si désolé, il est tombé parce qu'il a du avoir trop mal, et, ça a brisé le saladier et il, oh, il a des bouts de verres partout, il faut absolument nettoyer tout ça, criait-il presque en s'adossant au plan de travail pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que Johanna semblait être à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Je vais chercher une pince à épiler pour enlever les morceaux de verres, et euh je ne sais pas, des compresses, expliqua t-il en quittant la cuisine en courant pour se rendre sûrement dans la salle de bain un peu plus loin alors que Johanna vint me rejoindre près de Louis en pleurant.

On le releva doucement et le déposa sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il pleura dans les bras de sa mère alors que je disposais ses bras à plats sur la table, analysant les dégâts. Les blessures sur le bras étaient relativement profondes, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que donnait ce coup de couteau qui, bien sûr, avait été donné volontairement. L'histoire de Chris ne tenait pas debout mais je ne pouvais pas blâmer Johanna de le croire, il jouait si bien la détresse que j'aurais presque pu me laisser moi-même berner.

-Lou, demandais-je en me plaçant derrière sa mère pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage déposé sur ses épaules alors qu'il était toujours dans ses bras. Dans quel état est ta cuisse, c'est profond?

Johanna se décrocha de Louis, pensant que maintenant que la frayeur était passée il était temps de s'inquiéter de ce que Louis avait vraiment.

-Je crois que non, j'ai surtout pris peur mais ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, murmura t-il.

-On va devoir regarder ça, enlèves ton pantalon s'il te plait, demanda Johanna alors que je vis Louis rougir en me regardant ce qui me ferait presque rire si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça.

Il déboutonna ce dernier et laissa sa mère l'aider à la retirer de façon à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de mouvements. Sa cuisse était en sang et Johanna pâli directement, retirant ses mains tremblantes de sur Louis, juste quand Chris revenait avec la trousse à pharmacie et une pince à épiler. Je lui arracha des mains, loin des yeux de Johanna et caressa doucement le poignet de Louis pour attirer son attention, son regard me fendit le cour, il était aussi brisé que le saladier au sol, cet homme avait déjà dépassé les limites et l'avait tellement poussé à bout que Louis était à deux doigts de baisser les bras et le laisser l'achever.

-Ça va faire mal Lou, je suis désolé, soufflais-je en me préparant à retirer les bouts de verres de sa peau.

Il serra les dents rapidement et me fit signe d'y aller, retenant des sanglots de douleur lorsque je retira les premiers bouts de verres de son bras. Johanna avait imbibé une compresse de désinfectant et la passait doucement sur la coupure de sa cuisse tandis que Chris sanglotait dans son coin comme si la scène qui venait de se produire l'avait traumatisé alors qu'il me lança un sourire arrogant entre ses larmes lorsqu'il s'assura que personne d'autre que moi ne pu l'apercevoir. 

-Ce n'est pas très profond, expliqua Johanna d'une voix faible alors que je grimaçais dans mon coin.

-Ici c'est un peu plus profond, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te servir beaucoup de tes bras pendant un petit moment, expliquais-je en terminant de retirer les bouts de verres, souriant à son visage rempli de sauce. Tu devrais prendre une douche et après on te banderas tout ça pour ne pas que ça empire, d'accord?

-On a plus de bandage, blêmit Johanna le nez dans la trousse de secours, se remettant à sangloter silencieusement.

-Ce n'est pas grave maman, la pharmacie est encore ouverte.

-Tu as raison, on va y aller et pendant ce temps là tu vas prendre ta douche, ça va aller, répondit-elle sûrement plus pour se rassurer elle que Louis. Chris tu viens avec moi, Harry, veux tu bien rester avec lui au cas ou il y aurait un soucis?

-Bien sûr, aucun problème.

Elle me souria gentiment et prit une dernière fois Louis dans ses bras en sanglotant et couru partout a la recherche de son manteau, entraînant Chris dehors bien décidée à revenir au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé? demandais-je en observant Louis et faisant courir ma main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser.

-Ce connard m'a planté avec son couteau siffla Louis, j'ai lâché le saladier sous la douleur et il m'a jeté par terre sur les bouts de verres.

-Je vais lui faire la peau.

-Hazz, s'il te plait, tu ne dois rien faire, je ne reviendrais plus jamais et il ne me touchera plus, point à la ligne.

-Mmh, t'as raison, on attendra que ta mère parte pour Paris dimanche et je reviendrais le buter.

-Hazz, ne dis pas des choses comme ça, on va le laisser vivre seul et s'énerver contre les murs au lieu de sur moi mais on ne vas pas intervenir. S'il te plait.

-On en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant tu vas aller à la douche, tu vas t'en sortir? Serres les poings pour voir si tu peux te servir de tes bras sans te faire trop mal. 

Il serra les poings rapidement, pensant que cela ne ferait rien mais lâcha un sanglot de douleur en réalisant que les bouts de verres avaient en fait étés bien plus profond que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

-Mon dieu, je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir quoi que ce soit pendant au moins une semaine.

-Bon, alors je vais t'aider à prendre ta douche.

-Qu, quoi, non! bredouilla Louis devenant plus rouge que jamais, tu, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, enfin tu sais..

-Louis, tu garderais ton caleçon, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je t'ai déjà vu en caleçon, ce n'est rien, tentais-je de le rassurer en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, les caressant du bout des doigts sur le dos de celle-ci.

-Tu ne regarderas pas alors?

-Je, ça va être compliqué pour t'aider à te laver mais oui si tu veux.

-D'accord, alors on y va, conclut-il en lâchant mes mains pour se relever, non sans grimacer, me faisant passer un bras autour de ses reins, déposant son bras sur mon épaule pour le soutenir.

Il nous guida jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, c'était une petite pièce avec un simple lavabo et une douche assez étroite, mais ça semblait suffisant. Louis se tourna alors face à moi, joignant ses mains pour jouer avec ses doigts en observant le sol. Je m'avança doucement et passa mes mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt, demanda à Louis s'il pouvait lever les bras, ce qui lui valu une grimace.

-Bon, on va faire autrement, expliquais-je en replaçant ses mains le long de son corps.

J'attrapa le derrière de son tee-shirt que je fit passer par dessus sa tête puis le fit doucement glisser vers le bas le long de ses bras, laissant Louis habillé d'un simple boxer. Je leva directement la tête vers le plafond pour tenir ma promesse, ce qui fit pouffer Louis et je l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire faire un demi tour en lui soufflant d'entrer dans la douche. Il s'appuya contre moi et boita jusqu'à la cabine alors que j'attrapais le pommeau de douche à côté de lui, l'allumant et passant ma main en dessous jusqu'à ce que la température soit idéale. Je déposa mes yeux droit dans ceux de Louis sans jamais les laisser se balader un peu plus bas et déposa le jet d'eau près de ses épaules comme je pu. Je vis du coin de l'oeil le sang disparaître de son bras et glisser jusque sur le sol de la douche, alors que Louis m'offrait un sourire timide. Il leva son bras en grimaçant jusqu'à mon visage et déposa une main sur ma joue qu'il caressa de son pouce.

-Hey, ça va? demandais-je étonné de son geste.

-Humm, acquiesça t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts dans mon cou, pour venir s'attaquer à un bouton de ma chemise qu'il essaya de défaire sans bien sûr réussir puisqu'il n'avait même pas la force de se servir de ses doigts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je un sourire taquin aux lèvres alors qu'il se mit à ronchonner espérant sûrement que je ne ferais aucun commentaire l'obligeant à se justifier. J'éteignis l'eau pour ne pas la laisser couler sans raison et attendit ma réponse.

-Tu pourrais venir toi aussi, je serais plus à l'aise, expliqua t-il.

-À vrai dire, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais que dirait on à ta mère si elle revient et nous voit tous les deux sous la douche, demandais-je en faisant glisser ma main dans la sienne pour la serrer entre mes doigts. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal Louis, d'accord? Jamais, pas avec moi et encore moins pour ce genre de choses, je te trouves magnifique d'accord, demandais-je en le faisant rougir, vraiment beau, alors ne doutes jamais de toi sous mes yeux, tu veux bien?

-Mmmh, ouais alors, bon, j'imagine que tu peux regarder, enfin, tu sais.

-Tu me fais confiance? demandais-je en caressant sa joue.

-Bien sûr.

Je déposa un baiser sur son front qui le fit sourire alors que j'allumais de nouveau l'eau pour la faire couler le long de son corps, avant de me saisir du gel douche, celui à la fraise bien sûr, ce qui fit rire Louis en le laissant rougir une nouvelle fois. J'en déposa une noisette dans mes mains et observa le visage de Louis pour lui demander son approbation alors qu'il me souria simplement comme réponse. Je commença par faire glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, les massant doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis le fit se tourner pour appliquer du gel douche dans son dos. Je fis preuve de la plus grande force de persuasion pour ne pas baisser les yeux trop bas et massa consciencieusement la peau, sans me priver de déposer quelques baisers sur sa nuque, qui le firent sourire à chaque fois. 

-Tournes-toi, Lou, lui chuchotais-je près de l'oreille pour qu'il me fasse face de nouveau, puis pris sa main gauche dans la mienne.

Je la leva le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal au bras, et plaça mes doigts délicatement autour de ses blessures, prenant soin de ne pas empirer les choses. Je remonta jusqu'au niveau de son épaule, et passa au bras suivant, y déposant des baisers par moment pour apaiser la douleur que je devais sûrement créer en massant sa peau.

-Ça va?

-Mmmh mh, fredonna t-il les yeux fermés et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux posés sur ce doux visage, et particulièrement ses lèvres fines et si masculines tranchant avec le reste de son visage qui m'attiraient tant. Je passa doucement mon doigt dessus, juste au bord de sa lèvre inférieur, faisant en sorte que Louis se mette à respirer bien plus fort, laissant son souffle s'abattre sur mon pouce sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Je profita de son air implorant, pendu à mes gestes encore un court instant et retira ma main avant que les choses ne dérapent, le faisant ouvrir les yeux alors que j'attrapais de nouveau le gel douche pour m'en déposer une noisette au creux de la main, une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci je fis courir mes mains sur son torse et son ventre. Les tâches bleutées commençaient à disparaître une semaine plus tard, et ses côtes le faisaient de moins en moins souffrir même si l'ensemble n'était toujours pas agréable à voir. Sa brûlure, elle, persistait et serait sûrement la plus longue à partir, je savais qu'elle continuait de le faire souffrir, même s'il ne disait rien. Je déglutis au moment de passer aux jambes et Louis dû le comprendre puisqu'il se baissa légèrement et s'en chargea lui même sans que cela ne le fasse réellement souffrir. J'en profita donc pour chercher une serviette propre dans l'un des placards, que je déposa sur le lavabo pour tout à l'heure. Je récupéra le jet d'eau une fois que Louis eut fini et le rinça rapidement, sans jamais poser mes yeux au sud de l'équateur.

-Allez, viens on va te sécher, souriais-je en déposant la serviette autour de ses épaules une fois qu'il fut entièrement rincé.

Il s'aida de mon bras pour sortir de la douche et se retrouva sur le tapis de bain, s'égouttant doucement dessus en me souriant malicieusement.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour m'essuyer.

-Tu te moques de moi, riais-je pour camoufler le sourire ravi qui s'étendit sur mes lèvres.

-Non, non, je suis sérieux, insista t-il en croisant les bras d'un air taquin.

Je m'approcha alors de Louis, attrapant la serviette pour la faire glisser de ses épaules, la tamponnant sur ses bras pour les sécher sans le blesser. Je la passa ensuite le long de son torse avant de l'entourer des mes bras pour atteindre son dos et l'essuyer du mieux que je pu avant de faire face à un Louis tout rouge et souriant à qui je tendis la serviette. Il ne s'en empara pas se contentant de secouer la tête en devenant rouge pivoine avant de me souffler que je n'avais pas fini. Je laissa mes yeux s'élargir exagérément puis les fit tomber à ses pieds, ou je garda le regard alors que je descendais pour m'agenouiller devant Louis. Je ne releva pas les yeux une seule seconde, et fit glisser mes mains enveloppées dans la serviette le long de ses jambes, caressant doucement sa cheville gauche, remontant jusqu'à son mollet avant d'atteindre le haut de sa jambe. Je sentais Louis retenir sa respiration, me faisant remarquer que j'en faisais de même, alors que je pressais doucement mes doigts autour de sa cuisse, avant de passer à la jambe suivante ou je réitéra l'opération essayant d'oublier combien mes mains se retrouvaient proches de la bordure de son caleçon.

Je me releva directement après, la tête toujours vissée aux pieds de mon élève m'assurant de ne pas croiser son regard alors que je ne releva le visage qu'une fois bien droit et debout. Il était adorable, les yeux grands ouverts et les pommettes rougies n'effaçant pas malgré tout le sourire ravi qui illuminait son visage. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, signe que sa mère et Chris étaient déjà de retour, nous appelant dans l'entrée.

-On est dans la salle de bain, on arrive, cria Louis alors qu'il observa son ventre toujours tuméfié se rendant compte que sa mère ne devait pas le voir.

J'attrapa un peignoir accroché aux portes manteaux fixés sur le dos de la porte de la salle de bain et aida Louis à l'enfiler avant de lui prendre la main et d'y déposer un baiser pour lui donner du courage avant que nous ne rejoignons la cuisine où nous étions attendus.

-Vous voilà, comment tu vas Louis? demanda Johanna en alignant ses achats sur la table, commençant à déballer de quoi bander ses blessures.

-Ça va maman, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, mentis Louis car lui comme moi savions que ses bras étaient vraiment dans un sale état et sa jambe bien plus profondément coupée que ce que Johanna avait cru voir.

-Viens mon cœur, assieds-toi, lui indiqua t-elle en plaçant une chaise face à elle pour faire les soins.

Elle releva la manche du peignoir et banda l'entièreté de son bras pour s'assurer que rien n'empire avant de faire de même avec sa jambe.

Ce soir là nous avons dînés en silence, aux côtés d'un Louis tremblant de peur à la table de son beau-père, un homme faux qui n'avait pas quitté son rôle une seule fois ne cessant de répéter combien il était désolé et s'en voulait. Louis et sa mère, qui avait dû comprendre à l'expression du visage de son fils combien c'était important pour lui, avaient insisté pour que je reste dormir ici, m'installant même un matelas dans la chambre de Louis pour la nuit. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne m'avait pas servi, ayant passé la nuit à serrer Louis dans mes bras pour calmer ses pleurs liés à toute la pression accumulée qui quittait son corps et à la frayeur qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Il s'était endormit dans les environs de trois heures du matin, serrant fortement mon bassin autour de ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je ne le laisse seul, me faisant sombrer dans un sommeil léger rythmé par les soubresauts involontaires de Louis dans son sommeil que quelques heures plus tard.


	28. Chapitre 27:

Ce matin le réveil fut assez difficile, Louis était assis sur le bord du lit, dos à moi, refaisant ses bandages en pleurant silencieusement. Les coupures ne s'étaient pas atténuées et ses bras continuaient à saigner abondamment, ce qui devait sûrement le faire énormément souffrir. A vrai dire, Louis a toujours dû avoir une grande résistance à la douleur pour tout ce qu'il a déjà subi sans ne rien dire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer la soirée de longues années plus tôt lorsque j'avais marché sur un débris de la bière de Niall qui n'avait pas su la tenir en main étant trop alcoolisé, je n'avais pas su marcher normalement pendant plusieurs jours après ça, malgré le fait que la coupure avait été assez superficielle. Je n'osais donc même pas imaginer ce que Louis pouvait ressentir à cet instant, avec plus d'une vingtaine de coupures plus profondes que celle que j'avais connue, il était vraiment très impressionnant. Je savais qu'il se retenait de laisser voir l'ampleur des dégâts pour ne pas que sa mère s'inquiète, il avait minimisé sa souffrance toute la soirée afin qu'on ne l'emmène pas chez le médecin comme l'avait demandé Johanna une bonne dizaine de fois depuis l'incident. En effet, n'importe quel médecin digne de ce nom en voyant l'état de Louis, que ce soit ses anciennes marques au torse ou les nouvelles, comprendrait ce qui se passait réellement.

Je me frotta les yeux pour éliminer tout reste de sommeil, bailla tout en m'étirant discrètement et rassembla tous mes efforts pour m'asseoir dans le lit, tirant la couverture sur mes épaules. Je laissa quelques secondes passer durant lesquels je fis traîner mon regard autour de la chambre, tachant de trouver assez de force pour rejoindre Louis. Je laissa tomber la couverture de mes épaules et avança jusqu'au bord du lit sur mes genoux, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de mon élève une fois arrivé derrière lui pour lui signifier ma présence. Il tourna son visage larmoyant vers moi, m'offrant un sourire qui semblait avoir pour but de me rassurer et camoufler sa souffrance, mais bien sûr je n'étais pas dupe. Je m'asseya derrière lui et enroula mes bras autour de son bassin en déposant ma tête sur son épaule pour le bercer doucement dans mes bras alors qu'il se laissait aller sur moi en fermant les yeux et reniflant doucement.

-Ça va aller?

-Ça fait mal, souffla t-il simplement, me faisant resserrer ma prise autour de son corps.

Il avait soigneusement nettoyé ses bras et refait ses bandages seul, ce qui avait dû être assez douloureux, le pauvre voulait sûrement se débrouiller seul en ayant marre que je prenne soin de lui à chaque fois, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse d'avantage.

-Je sais Lou, je sais, soufflais-je en me sentant malheureusement inutile. Promet-moi que si ça devient vraiment important on ira chez le médecin d'accord? Je me sens déjà assez mal et égoïste de te laisser souffrir sans rien faire alors aide-moi à prendre soin de toi d'accord?

-Hazz, je t'assures que ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que des coupures, c'est douloureux mais il n'y a rien à faire, un médecin ne nous sera d'aucune aide.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-S'il te plait Hazz, laisses moi gérer ça d'accord? Ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ce que tu peux imaginer.

-Bon, j'imagine que je vais être obligé de te faire confiance.

-Mmmhmmh, marmonna t-il en riant avant de reposer sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, fermant les yeux.

Mon cœur s'accéléra rapidement, butant sûrement directement dans son dos sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire mais qui fit naître une légère couleur rougeâtre sur mes joues. Nous restions de courtes secondes dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre alors que je nous faisait doucement basculer d'avant en arrière, nous berçant silencieusement.

-On devrait descendre, chuchota Louis en serrant ses bras contre les miens signe qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir pour autant.

-Ouais, on devrait y aller, riais-je en lâchant doucement le corps de Louis le faisant grogner.

Il se leva malgré tout, en grimaçant à la douleur de sa cuisse qu'il avait sûrement déjà oublié, le faisant pester sur le fait qu'il devait se casser au plus vite de cette maison et ne jamais revenir. Je me leva à mon tour sans faire de commentaires et enfila mon jean et mon tee-shirt déposés la veille sur la chaise de bureau de Louis, avant de rejoindre son armoire et d'en tirer un bas de jogging au hasard.

-Allez, assied-toi Lou, demandais-je en lui indiquant le bord du lit afin de l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements.

Il le fit en ronchonnant, mais ne dit plus rien lorsque le simple fait de lever la jambe pour enfiler le pantalon le fit souffrir. Il s'énerva quelques secondes sur le fait d'être incapable de se débrouiller seul et qu'il détestait le fait d'être dépendant, puis se mit à éclater de rire lorsque sa tête resta coincée dans le col de son tee-shirt que j'essayais en vain de lui enfiler sans lui faire lever les bras.

-Je rêve, t'es peut-être plus incapable que moi finalement.

-Non mais, je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul si c'est ça, m'offusquais-je alors que j'arrivais enfin à enfiler le vêtement.

Louis me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour la forme et s'appuya dessus, non sans alléger son poids, pour se relever. Il enroula son bras autour du mien et me laissa le guider jusqu'à la porte en boitillant. La bonne odeur d'un petit déjeuner maison vint alors directement chatouiller nos narines faisant grogner le ventre de Louis qui se débattait avec la rampe d'escalier pour descendre ces derniers à moindre mal. La mère de Louis nous attendait dans la cuisine, une assiette remplie d'oeufs brouillés dans les mains et un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle se jeta presque directement sur Louis, le serrant dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures, avant d'attraper ses joues en coupe pour lui demander si tout allait bien d'un air inquiet. Louis se mit à rire doucement et avança pour déposer un baiser sur la joue gauche de sa mère en lui chuchotant qu'il allait bien, puis la laissa le serrer une seconde fois dans ses bras, soulagée. Elle se détacha finalement à contre cœur de Louis lorsque ce dernier se mit à grogner, puis prit enfin conscience de ma présence en m'offrant une accolade agréable qui me surprit encore, Johanna était visiblement très expressive. 

-Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu restes ce midi Harry?

-À vrai dire, commença Louis, on pensait te montrer l'appartement, on pourrait manger là-bas ce midi? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici.

-Oh, pas de problème, mais n'en veut pas à Chris Louis, il se sent vraiment mal, il a pleuré toute la nuit, en silence bien sûr il ne voulait pas que je le sache, la fierté masculine, tu dois connaitre ça. Mais je sais qu'il a du mal à s'en remettre.

-Louis aussi a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, intervins-je pour aider mon élève.

-Je sais que Chris n'y est pour rien mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois dans la même pièce que lui. Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait, je penses rester à l'appartement ce week-end.

-Mais vous êtes la bienvenue, ce serait un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, commençais-je avant de me reprendre devant la grimace de Johanna sur le fait que je l'avait une nouvelle fois vouvoyé. Pardon, ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous, me rectifiais-je.

-Bon, pour cette fois j'imagine que c'est une bonne idée, ça me rassurerait de voir où tu vis, dit-elle à Louis, mais ça n'est que pour ce week-end n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas volontaire tu le sais, tu réagis peut-être un peu trop brutalement?

Le point de vue de Johanna était tout à fait compréhensible, elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que Louis endurait, comment pourrait-elle comprendre qu'à cause d'un accident comme celui-ci il décide de ne plus voir Chris ou de ne plus venir dans la maison familiale. Mais Louis avait sans doute imaginé que l'excuse parfaite lui était tombé dessus pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne reviendrait plus, il en oubliait parfois qu'elle n'était au courant de rien d'autre.

-Non bien sûr, je reviendrais les prochains week-ends, acquiesça t-il simplement à contre cœur.

Sa réponse sembla convenir à Johanna qui lui offrit une dernière accolade avant de nous inviter à déjeuner. Nous avions eu le temps de finir notre repas et tous nous préparer à partir que Chris n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre, au grand bonheur de Louis. Il avait sûrement dû comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et se disait que s'il se retrouvait avec Louis et Johanna dans la même pièce celui-ci serait capable de tout avouer à sa mère, rien de tel pour tenir ce malade à l'écart. Il n'avait même pas dénié nous dire au revoir lorsque nous avions quitté la maison pour l'appartement, ce qui avait surpris Johanna et soulagé Louis.

-Bon, c'est ici, souria Louis à sa mère une fois arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement dans laquelle j'insérais ma clé.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte Azraël fit son apparition en miaulant de mécontentement de s'être retrouvé seul. Il se faufila entre les jambes de Louis en ronronnant avant que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'en aille pas, laissant entrer sa mère qui observa l'appartement en détail, espérant se montrer discrète. Elle laissa son regard traîner sur la cuisine, parfaitement propre depuis hier matin, une chance, puis sur le canapé où elle pense que son fils dort avant de se retourner vers ce dernier et de sourire en le voyant se débattre avec le chat qui s'amusait à repousser sa tête de ses petites pattes lorsque mon élève voulait lui faire des bisous. Il finit par abandonner et le reposer au sol, le laissant partir vers la chambre l'air de rien en secouant ses poils pour les remettre en place après sa petite interaction avec Louis, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Par moment, ce chat faisait même plus diva que moi-même.

Rapidement Louis proposa à sa mère de s'asseoir tandis que je rejoignais la cuisine pour faire du thé pour tout le monde, il semblerait qu'une longue discussion allait arriver, à en juger par l'air sérieux qu'avait prit sa mère quelques minutes après notre arrivée. J'imagine combien c'est difficile pour elle de laisser son fils quitter la maison, d'autant plus qu'elle ne le voit déjà que très rarement, alors elle va avoir besoin d'être rassurée. Je sortis de mes pensées une fois que l'eau pour le thé fut assez chaude, me laissant la disperser en trois tasses différentes auxquelles j'ajoutais les sachets de thé, puis les regroupa sur un plateau dont je m'empara pour rejoindre le salon.

Louis était assis sur le canapé tandis que sa mère en face de lui l'observait avec un regard bienveillant, n'importe qui pouvait se rendre compte sans problème combien cette femme aimait son fils, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine. Si elle apprenait un jour tout ce que son fils avait dû subir pour elle, je me doute qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, mais la pauvre n'y était pour rien, Louis non plus. Cet homme, Chris, était réellement le mal incarné et avoir pu le voir à l'oeuvre m'avait complètement retourné l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'une telle haine envers Louis, comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses qui ne devraient même pas lui traverser l'esprit. Il avait osé dire à Louis qu'il serait ravi de "s'occuper de lui" sexuellement parlant. Le simple fait de me remémorer ses mots me donnait la nausée et il fallait au plus vite que je trouves le courage d'aborder le sujet, histoire de me rassurer sur le fait que ce genre de choses n'avait jamais eu lieu entre eux, sinon une chose est sûre, supplication de Louis ou non, j'irais buter cet homme de mes propres mains.

A mon retour dans le salon, Louis et sa mère semblaient être entrain de parler de la Payne's School, mon élève lui racontait tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour s'améliorer et pouvoir passer les concours des plusieurs importantes écoles qu'il visait, ce qui me mit du baume au cœur. Je savais combien il se donnait et le voir en parler des étoiles dans les yeux me rappelait que l'on ne faisait définitivement pas tout cela pour rien. J'arrivais en silence pour ne pas déranger la conversation et déposa les tasses devant chacun d'eux, avant de prendre place près de Louis, qui m'offrit un sourire adorable pour me remercier d'avoir fait du thé pour tout le monde.

-Alors, tu aides mon fils à se perfectionner? demanda Johanna en poursuivant la conversation.

-Effectivement, il est vraiment très doué et mérite d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour faire de la danse son avenir, alors si je peux le lui permettre. Payne's School est une bonne école mais, la plupart des élèves y vont pour se changer les idées et non dans le but de faire de ce sport leur carrière, ce n'est pas vraiment adapté alors sans aide extérieur, ce ne serait pas évident d'avoir ses chances pour une grande école.

-C'est très gentil, ne te méprends pas mais, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour Louis?

-Je sais ce que c'est, l'amour de la danse, je ne peux plus en profiter moi-même alors je suis ravi d'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre la possibilité de vivre le rêve que je n'ai que touché du bout des doigts. Et puis, j'apprécie énormément Louis, c'est un garçon très gentil, précisais-je avant de me retourner vers Louis et de lui sourire, mal à l'aise de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce, alors je suis ravi de l'aider, ce n'est jamais désagréable de passer du temps avec lui.

-J'apprécie énormément ce que tu fais pour mon Louis, que ce soit pour la danse, ou le fait de l'accueillir dans cet appartement. 

-Nous sommes amis, c'est normal, avouais-je alors que le sourire de Louis à cet instant semblait illuminer toute la pièce.

-Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as quelqu'un sur qui compter lorsque je ne suis pas là, expliqua t-elle en se tournant vers Louis, je sais que toi et Chris n'êtes pas spécialement proches, j'imagine bien que vous n'avez rien à vous rapprocher l'un l'autre mais je sais que ce n'est pas vers lui que tu te reposeras si jamais tu as un problème. Ça m'a beaucoup dérangé au début mais j'ai fini par comprendre que vous n'étiez pas obligés d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, alors je suis contente que quelqu'un d'autre soit là pour remplir le rôle de l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux te reposer.

-Tu peux faire confiance en Harry pour ça maman, je suis parfaitement en sécurité ici.

-Je n'en doutes pas.

-Tu sais maman, je n'ai rien a reprocher à Chris bien sûr, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti à ma place chez lui, parce que tu n'étais pas très souvent là donc j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était plus chez lui que chez nous, alors, je ne sais pas, je me sens mieux ici, je me dis que tu pourrais peut-être passer par là de temps en temps le week-end, plutôt que ce ne soit moi qui te rejoigne là-bas. Pas à chaque fois bien sûr, tu dois bien passer du temps avec Chris, mais on pourrait faire ça de temps en temps? Comme ça en plus tu pourrais apprendre à mieux connaitre Harry.

-Je ne le savais pas, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça. Tu te sens vraiment mal chez Chris?

-Non, bien sûr que non, pas à ce point là, clarifia t-il pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa mère, c'est pour cela que je veux rentrer aussi à la maison quelques week-ends, malgré tout Chris va me manquer, mentit t-il en tâchant de retenir une grimace de dégoût, ce qui me fit presque rire, mais bon, de temps en temps je serais content que l'on se retrouve ici.

-Bien sûr, je serais ravie de venir, si ça ne te déranges pas, Harry?

-Aucun problème, au contraire, j'aime avoir de la compagnie, je serais moins souvent seul le week-end si vous venez ici, tentais-je d'amadouer Johanna pour qu'elle se sente libre de venir le plus souvent possible à l'appartement le week-end, afin de protéger Louis.

Johanna m'offrit un sourire ravi en promettant que l'on se ferait ça souvent, puis je quitta le salon en saluant Louis et sa mère, leur indiquant que j'allais travailler sur les entraînements de mes groupes dans ma chambre, alors que je leur laissait surtout un peu de temps pour se retrouver seul afin de discuter à deux, ce qui ne devait pas leur être arrivé depuis longtemps. 

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut le claquement de la porte de l'appartement qui me réveilla en sursaut d'une sieste sur le canapé qui n'avait définitivement pas été prévue. La télévision était encore allumée devant moi diffusant une émission que je ne connaissais pas alors que j'étais enroulé dans un plaid, les cheveux en désordre au dessus de ma tête. Je grogna, détestant me réveiller d'une sieste étant toujours encore plus fatigué qu'avant de m'endormir et décida donc de relever le plaid sur ma tête et me rendormir une petite demi heure, tout en sachant que le réveil serait encore pire plus tard. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le poids qui s'affaissa sur moi et que je reconnu comme Louis.

Il était parti se promener avec sa mère qui rentrait chez elle pour la nuit afin de passer un peu de temps avec Chris et lui consacrer son dimanche avant de retourner sur Paris pour son travail. Johanna était vraiment une femme formidable du si peu que j'avais vu, son amour pour son fils sautait directement aux yeux et m'avait ravi au plus haut point. Je leur avait laissé un maximum de temps seuls pour leur permettre de se retrouver à deux pour la première fois depuis un long moment et le visage parfaitement heureux de Louis depuis ce matin avait été une véritable récompense. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tous mes sens furent en alerte lorsque je senti le petit corps de Louis en sanglots se fondre contre moi. Je sortis immédiatement de ma cachette sous le plaid et fit face au visage de mon élève déformé par les larmes et ce qui semblait être de la douleur.

-Hey, chuchotais-je d'une voix plus rauque que prévu dû à ma sieste, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou?

-J'ai pas voulu le dire à ma mère, tenta t-il de prononcer en retenant ses larmes, mais j'avais vraiment mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète et on a marché vraiment longtemps, expliqua t-il en baissant les yeux sur son jean couvert de sang au niveau de sa coupure au couteau qui de toute évidence avait dû se rouvrir.

Effectivement, Johanna avait vraiment mal analysé la situation lorsqu'elle a expliqué que ce n'était pas profond. Elle avait dû être trompée par le sang encore présent car la blessure était réellement très profonde, il avait sans aucun doute besoin de points mais à jouer les têtes de mules qui refuse de se rendre à l'hôpital il n'en aura pas. Bien évidemment, j'avais eu beau me battre contre lui pour l'emmener, j'avais perdu. Je devrais seulement lui dire que tout ça est bien fait pour lui et qu'il devrait accepter de se faire soigner, mais je suis incapable de rester insensible en le voyant dans cet état. Je l'attrapa donc entre mes bras, le berçant tout en tâchant de calmer ses pleurs, je lui répétais que j'étais là, que c'était fini et qu'on allait s'occuper de soigner tout ça. Si bien qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard il avait totalement séché ses larmes et se laissait bercer en silence.

-Allez, bouges pas je vais chercher des bandages d'accord? demandais-je en desserrant mes bras pour pouvoir me relever, le laissant calmement allongé dans le canapé, revenant quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain ma trousse de toilette en main.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord du canapé, déposant du désinfectant, des compresses et le bandage sur la table basse avant de me tourner vers Louis.

-Tu veux bien que je retire ton jean? Demandais-je sûrement plus mal à l'aise que mon élève lui-même.

Le rouge ne mit que quelques secondes à lui monter aux joues alors qu'il opinait doucement de la tête, déboutonnant lui même son pantalon avant de m'aider à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Sa cuisse gauche était réellement couverte de sang, la plupart déjà séché et du nouveau faisant son apparition par dessus me laissant grimacer malgré moi, ce qui ne rassura pas Louis, bien évidemment.

-D'accord, je vais nettoyer tout ça d'abord, expliquais-je en imbibant mes compresses de désinfectant.

Je déposa ma première main sur sa cuisse, analysant les dégâts, puis tapota la blessure de ma seconde main à l'aide de ma compresse, nettoyant peu à peu le sang séché tout autour, avant de m'attaquer directement au centre de la blessure. Je sentis alors Louis se crisper et grimacer d'avantage face à la douleur le faisant grogner dans son coin, me fendant le coeur. Je caressa délicatement sa cuisse de mon pouce tout en poursuivant mon opération, ne cessant de m'excuser auprès de Louis de lui faire mal, bien que je savais que c'était pour son bien. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes durant lesquels je tâchait de ne pas me focaliser sur Louis pour pouvoir nettoyer au mieux sans prendre en pitié les quelques larmes qui avaient fait leurs apparitions, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Une fois la blessure propre et parfaitement nettoyée la profondeure de celle-ci sautait aux yeux me faisant me demander s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec la lame entière du couteau dans la cuisse, retenant un haut-le-coeur.

-Bon, je te laisse le temps de te remettre de ta sortie et de soulager ta jambe puis je t'emmène chez le médecin, tu n'as pas le choix. Pour une fois ta mère est déjà au courant, on lui dira que ça s'est empiré entre temps si elle apprend qu'on s'est rendu à l'hôpital, mais je ne te laisserais pas avec une plaie ouverte non soignée.

-Hazz, commença t-il à supplier laissant un flot de larmes lui couler sur les joues, me demandant une grande force de persuasion pour ne pas le serrer dans mes bras en lui chuchotant de laisser tomber et que je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

Tout cela était pour son bien, je suis loin d'être médecin mais j'imagine combien une plaie comme celle-ci pouvait devenir grave si elle était infectée, et même sans en arriver jusque là.

-Non Lou, on a pas le choix d'accord, j'ai accepté de laisser passer un peu de temps pour voir mais de toute évidence si on ne fait rien ça ne va jamais cesser de se rouvrir comme maintenant à tes moindres faits et gestes. Tu ne risques rien Lou, c'est différent de d'habitude d'accord? Ta mère ne trouveras pas cela bizarre que tu sois à l'hôpital, elle était présente quand ça s'est passé d'accord?

Une simple hochement de tête et un reniflement furent la seule réponse que je reçu mais je ne devais pas céder. Je m'empara rapidement du bandage pour maintenir le tout, et l'enroula autour de sa cuisse, empêchant par la même occasion le sang de couler de nouveau.

-C'est bon Lou, reposes toi, on partira d'ici une heure si tu vas assez bien pour aller jusque là-bas d'accord?

-D'accord, mais restes avec moi s'il te plaît, demanda t-il en me voyant commencer à ranger les affaires sur la table basse.

Je ne répondis pas et me contenta de tout reposer à sa place pour m'allonger aux côtés de Louis, le serrant dans mes bras lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi comme il le faisait souvent lorsque l'on se retrouvait tous les deux. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou, pleurant silencieusement tandis que ma main gauche caressait son dos de haut en bas, me demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux l'emmener finalement au plus vite à l'hôpital pour calmer sa douleur. De toute évidence il avait déjà tenu une journée sans trop se plaindre, cela voulait sûrement dire que la blessure était supportable, il avait actuellement mal uniquement parce qu'il l'avait sollicité, lui laisser le temps de se reposer n'était donc sûrement pas une si mauvaise idée. Je me rassura en me disait que j'avais fait le bon choix et tenta de rester calme pour ne pas faire stresser Louis à son tour.

Je recula finalement, prenant son visage en coupe pour attirer son attention et essuya ses larmes de mes pouces que je laissa caresser sa peau timidement. Je voulais le rassurer, lui expliquer que tout irait mieux, qu'une fois avec des points la douleur serait moins présente, mais aucun mot ne sortit, je me contenta d'observer son visage fatigué et tiré par la douleur, tentant de lui transmettre toute ma compassion dans mon regard, ce qu'il sembla comprendre mieux que n'importe quelle phrase. Il leva sa main à son tour et la déposa sur la mienne qu'il fit glisser sur son visage, la rapprochant de sa bouche, ou il laissa quelques baisers sur mes doigts avant de laisser tomber sa main comme pour me redonner les commandes. Je passa doucement ma main dans sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du mien, laissant nos souffles se mélanger quelques secondes, me faisant presque grogner de frustration de ne pas pouvoir goûter ses lèvres tentatrice. Je déposa à la place, un simple baiser sur le bout de son nez qui le fit glousser malgré lui, son qui se répercuta directement sur mes lèvres dû à notre proximité. Je me releva doucement en m'appuyant sur mon coude pour pouvoir me retrouver légèrement surélevé par rapport à lui, son visage toujours en coupe entre mes mains alors que je déposa un baiser son son front. En reculant légèrement je remarqua rapidement ses yeux fermés et le sourire sur ses lèvres, son expression semblait plus détendue et je remarqua malgré moi que mes gestes occupaient ses pensées et atténuaient sans le vouloir sa douleur. Je ne réfléchis pas plus à la chance que j'avais d'avoir cette impact sur mon élève d'un simple touché et décida de poursuivre ma découverte de son visage par mes lèvres, espérant faire entièrement disparaître la douleur.

Je me pencha sur sa joue gauche, y déposant un doux baiser, que je fis remonter sur sa pommette puis sur sa paupière fermée, récoltant un demi rire de Louis qui ne s'y attendait sûrement pas, avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes sur la partie droite de son visage. Je m'attaqua rapidement à sa mâchoire, torturant cette ligne de baisers alors que l'ambiance amusante qui nous entourait quelques minutes plus tôt changea rapidement, rendant chacun de mes gestes plus réels. Une lignée de frissons se dessina sur la peau de mon élève alors que je me redressais totalement pour me retrouver au dessus de son corps, maintenu à la force de mon bras gauche pour ne pas l'écraser ou lui faire mal. Je pu alors approfondir mes gestes, glissant dans son cou alors que les mains de Louis montèrent d'elles même dans mes cheveux qu'il caressa d'un geste réconfortant, comme pour me donner son accord et m'inciter à poursuivre mon exploration. Je recouvris son cou de courts baisers, me délectant de son odeur de fraise que je reconnaissais désormais par coeur et un léger souffle rauque quitta mes lèvres en me rendant compte que j'avais moi-même appliqué ce gel douche à la fraise sur son corps la veille. Corps qui à cet instant, commença à se tortiller sous moi alors qu'une des mains de Louis avait glissé dans ma nuque et appuyait légèrement dessus, sûrement malgré lui, pour rapprocher mon visage de ma zone de torture qu'était son cou. Je ne me fis pas prier et laissa glisser doucement ma langue sur quelques centimètres à peine de peau, laissant Louis tirer sur mes cheveux sans s'en rendre compte, cherchant à exprimer par tous les moyens ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Je savais que je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de choses, que j'étais déjà allé bien trop loin, mais ma propre conscience n'était définitivement pas assez puissante pour m'arrêter alors que cela calmait en contrepartie les maux de Louis maintenant totalement oubliés. Louis du sentir mon moment d'égarement car sa prise sur mes cheveux s'accentua, me faisant malgré moi lâcher un grognement dans son cou auquel je reçu comme réponse un faible gémissement de la part de Louis, qui, les yeux durement fermés, et la tête relevée pour me laisser libre accès à son cou, était totalement à ma merci. Je me contrôla comme je pu à cette vision, plongeant de nouveau ma tête dans son cou pour oublier, laissant mon corps se presser cette fois-ci légèrement contre Louis, profitant pleinement de remarquer combien son petit corps frêle et le mien semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Je le recouvrait parfaitement alors qu'il était fondu sous moi, laissant une de ses mains glisser dans mon dos, appuyant légèrement dessus pour me sentir d'avantage contre lui, ce que je lui offris sans hésiter, me retenant comme je pu de ne pas me laisser entièrement tomber sur lui. Louis gémit directement lorsque le faible renflement qui venait de se créer dans mon pantalon sans que je ne m'en rende compte entra en contact avec sa cuisse, me faisant instantanément revenir à la réalité et repousser mon corps loin de mon élève, le visage sûrement plus blanc que jamais.

Louis ouvrit alors les yeux dans une expression à la fois perdue et ravie. Ses joues étaient recouvertes de rouge alors que je pouvais presque les sentir chauffer de ma place, ses longs cils papillonnant sur ses yeux vitreux de plaisir qui me retournèrent l'estomac alors qu'un froncement de sourcils vient contrebalancer toute son expression, qui changea du tout au tout au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Louis, je, je suis tellement désolé je n'aurais jamais du, soufflais-je en me rapprochant malgré tout qu'il ne se sente pas vexé par l'écart que j'avais instantanément crée entre nos deux corps.

Il secoua la tête comme pour m'interdire de m'excuser alors que je ne pouvais que mourir de honte à l'idée qu'il avait pu sentir de lui-même contre sa cuisse combien je le trouvais désirable.

-Lou, j'aurais du m'arrêter, ne m'en veux pas, je n'avais pas prévu que, oh Louis, je suis désolé, d'accord?

-C'est rien, on était deux, souffla t-il alors que je remarquais seulement combien il était à bout de souffle ce qui sembla le surprendre lui-même.

-Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas, comment dire, dans le même état que moi, tu n'avais pas à tout arrêter. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rendu tout ça.. sale?

-Hey non, Hazz, c'est normal, je trouves ça assez flatteur à vrai dire.

-Attends? Est-ce que c'est bien Louis Tomlinson qui vient de parler? Le garçon le plus timide que je n'avais jamais rencontré? C'est bien la première fois que tu es plus à l'aise que moi.

-Parce que tu te prends trop la tête à essayer de me protéger de tout, parce que je suis plus jeune et que tu t'imagines avoir brusqué ma sensibilité, mais je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile d'accord? Tu es magnifique et, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin sur ce que je penses de toi mais j'imagine qu'on est tous les deux assez au courant que l'on se plait mutuellement, alors même si on avait dit que les choses devaient rester tel quels étaient, ce n'est pas une raison pour nous priver de choses dont on a tous les deux envie. Je ne te parles pas de, hum, enfin, d'aller plus loin, parce que bien évidemment je ne suis absolument pas prêt pour ce genre de choses, avoua t-il en rougissant, mais de simple baisers innocents comme ceux-ci ne sont pas un drame, c'était même très agréable si tu veux mon avis.

-Je sais bien, enfin, j'imagine. Je ne sais jamais si je vais trop vite avec toi, si je fais des choses qui te mettent mal à l'aise ou si je ne suis pas un peu trop entreprenant. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être à la limite, de progresser sur un fil, d'être toujours à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre et de tout gâcher.

-Écoutes, si quelque chose me dérange je te le ferais savoir, en attendant tu n'as pas à te fixer des barrières invisibles, parce que si ça ressemble à ça quand tu oublies tes limites je pense que je pourrais très vite m'y faire. Tu l'as dit toi même la dernière fois, les choses évolueront d'elles même, mais si tu refuses de les laisser évoluer ça ne marchera jamais, d'accord? Me demanda t-il alors que je me contenta d'opiner de la tête, me calant dans les bras de Louis lorsqu'il les tendit vers moi.

Il déposa lui même un baiser dans mon cou pour faire disparaître la pression et qui nous fit rire tous les deux, alors que nous nous accordions encore quelques minutes avant de nous rendre à l'hôpital. En effet, maintenant que Louis n'avait plus mal, nous devions en profiter pour soigner sa blessure au plus vite.


	29. Chapitre 28:

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous attendions dans la salle d'attente des urgences, le médecin de Louis ayant décidé que c'était trop important pour qu'il s'en charge lui-même et nous avait congédié en nous obligeant à rejoindre l'hôpital rapidement. Bien sûr, tout le monde nous passait devant, et à raison, certains avaient le crâne ouvert, d'autre une perceuse dans la main, il y avait de grandes chances que l'on attende encore de longues heures le temps que tous les cas plus grave qu'une coupure à la cuisse soient traités. Louis était grognon, sûrement à cause de la fatigue et ne cessait de gesticuler sur sa chaise en pestant à chaque fois que les infirmières appelaient quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Ce qui m'avait bien fait rire au début commençait finalement à me taper légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Bon, je vais me chercher un café, expliquais-je simplement avant de quitter les sièges inconfortables sur lesquels nous étions depuis notre arrivée, m'éloignant enfin des grognements incessants de Louis.

Je savais qu'il avait mal et était fatigué, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire subir sa mauvaise humeur à tout le monde. Je n'attendais aucune réponse de mon élève et rejoignit la cafétéria, laissant glisser un peu de ma monnaie dans la machine à café après avoir fait la queue récoltant le liquide marron dans un gobelet en plastique. Je m'adossais au mur de la pièce, observant les personnes présentent, essayant de deviner ce qui les avaient menés là. J'imaginais que l'homme faisant les cents pas devant moi, s'essuyant le front d'un mouchoir en papier attendait sûrement des nouvelles de sa femme embarquée dans un accouchement difficile, la petite fille pleurant dans les bras de ses parents un peu plus loin s'inquiétait sûrement du sort de son frère qui était sûrement tombé dans les escalier se déboîtant l'épaule au passage. Tout le monde semblait avoir leur histoire, et voilà que je me retrouvais moi, adossé à un mur, une tasse de mauvais café dans les mains à attendre qu'un élève à qui je n'avais encore jamais adressé la parole trois mois plus tôt passe enfin pour se faire soigner les blessures que lui avait infligé son beau-père. Personne ne pourrait deviner une telle histoire, on pourrait imaginer que je suis là pour accompagner ma sœur ou mon fils, si on est un peu imaginatif, mais sûrement pas un élève de mon école de danse.

Je soupira sans doute un peu trop bruyamment, attirant des regards mauvais autour de moi avant de boire cul sec le reste du café insipide et jeter le petit gobelet dans la poubelle à côté de la machine. Je laissa courir mon regard une dernière fois à travers chaque personne dans la pièce et la quitta, me décidant à rejoindre la salle d'attente. Même si l'attitude de Louis m'exaspérerait légèrement je voulais être là lorsque l'on passerait enfin le chercher pour ne pas le laisser seul. Lorsque je fis mon retour dans la pièce il était toujours assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, fixant le sol d'un mauvais regard, comme s'il était responsable de tous ses problèmes. Je secoua la tête pour moi-même en signe de désapprobation, et rejoignit ma place sans un regard pour Louis, vérifiant qui était nouveau dans la salle et quels visages avaient disparus, ayant sûrement été appelés par les infirmières, de toute évidence, personne n'avait quitté leurs chaises ces dix dernières minutes. Je fus cependant sortit de mes observations en sentant la petite main de Louis s'enrouler autour de la mienne, essayant d'attirer mon attention.

-Je suis désolé, souffla t-il une mine déconfite sur le visage, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant.

Je caressa le dos de sa main à l'aide de mon pouce pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulait pas et tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, en profitant pour humer son odeur. Il ne bougea pas me laissant déposer ma tête sur son crâne en fermant les yeux, bien décidé à me reposer un peu. J'arrêtais enfin d'analyser chaque visage autour de nous, d'observer avec attentions tous les mouvements des infirmières espérant que l'une d'entre elles vienne nous chercher, ou d'écouter Louis se plaindre. Je cessa de réfléchir à tout ce qui nous entourait et me concentra sur le corps de Louis pressé contre le mien et sa chaleur autour de moi. Je ne devais pas oublier que si tout cela était déjà énervant pour moi, cela devait être encore pire avec une cuisse en vrac, alors je décida de prendre sur moi.

-Lou, demandais-je en relevant ma tête trouvant enfin le courage de lui poser la question qui me trottait en tête depuis bientôt deux jours.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que, enfin, ce que Chris a dit, commençais-je avant de me rendre compte que j'aurais sûrement dû préparer mentalement ma question avant de me lancer sur un sujet aussi épineux. Il a dit qu'il pouvait se charger de, tu sais, "s'occuper de toi" si tu le voulais, il ne t'as jamais touché de cette façon j'espère?

-Non, non Harry rassures toi ça n'est jamais arrivé. Il m'en a déjà menacé une ou deux fois mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin, et il n'a que très rarement évoqué ce genre de choses, j'imagine que c'est seulement pour me faire peur et qu'il n'envisage même pas l'idée, je le dégoutte trop après tout.

-Hey Lou, dégoutter un homme comme lui, crois-moi, c'est une très bonne chose, ça ne fait de toi qu'une meilleure personne, l'opposé de lui.

-Hmm, si tu le dis.

-Je refuse que tu écoutes les idées qu'il ose te mettre en tête, tu ne dois prêter aucun intérêt au jugement d'une personne comme ton beau-père, ça n'a aucune valeur. Écoutes-moi plutôt lorsque je te dis que tu es une personne formidable, et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Lou, tu ne dois pas le laisser avoir un impact sur ta propre estime de toi, c'est mal d'accorder du crédit à quelqu'un dont le seul but est de te rabaisser peu importe la manière.

-Je sais bien tout ça, mais je me dis que d'une certaine façon il a sans doute raison, ça expliquerait pourquoi tout le monde me déteste.

-Tout le monde ne te détestes pas Lou.

-Non, seulement chaque élève du lycée, puis de la fac et maintenant de l'école, c'est sûrement pas une coïncidence.

-A vrai dire non, ce n'en est pas une. Chris t'as forgé depuis toujours à ne plus avoir confiance en toi et à te montrer timide et réservé devant les autres, tout le monde ne te détestes pas toi, mais seulement l'image que tu leur renvoie de toi, celle que Chris t'a crée de toute pièce, tout ça est de sa faute. Il se permet de te mettre des idées en tête depuis que ta mère l'a rencontré alors que tu étais encore jeune et influençable, il a bien plus d'impact sur toi que ce que tu peux imaginer. Cette partie de toi que tu déteste, ta timidité, elle est là parce que tu crois Chris lorsqu'il te dit que tu ne mérites rien, que personne ne t'aime et toutes les horreurs qu'il peut te sortir. Tu t'es forgé une carapace pour que personne ne puisse voir qui tu es et te juger de peur que ton beau père est raison, mais maintenant c'est cette même carapace que tout le monde juge. Si tu te montrais tel que tu es dès le début rien de tout cela n'arriverait.

-Monsieur Tomlinson? Appela une infirmière me faisant presque grogner.

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que nous attendions et il a fallu que cette femme tombe au pire moment. Il n'était pas toujours facile d'aborder ce sujet et d'essayer de changer l'image que Louis a de lui même, je m'y efforçais dès que j'en avais l'occasion mais son mal être était si profond qu'il s'agissait d'un travail de longue haleine.

-Médites bien sur ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord?

-Merci Hazz, souria t-il simplement en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, c'est promis, avoua t-il avant de se lever en prévenant l'infirmière que nous étions ceux qu'elle cherchait.

Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers la femme qui nous offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de nous prier de la suivre. Ce fut à notre tour de récolter les regards mauvais de tous les patients restant dans la salle alors que nous rejoignons rapidement un couloir blanc et froid, à l'instar du reste de l'hôpital, où nous nous arrêtions devant une porte imposante que l'infirmière ouvrit en nous faisant signe d'entrer. Une petite salle habillée d'un bureau et d'un lit d'auscultation s'ouvrit devant nous alors qu'un homme en blouse bleu clair arriva vers nous, nous serrant la main.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Brendon, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène? Demanda t-il en nous serrant la main à tour de rôle faisant courir ses yeux entre moi et Louis pour savoir lequel de nous deux serait son patient.

-Je, j'ai la cuisse ouverte, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de points, expliqua Louis alors que le médecin lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Et comment vous-êtes vous fait ça jeune homme?

-Hum, c'était un accident, je suis passé derrière mon beau-père alors qu'il essuyait la vaisselle, il ne m'a pas vu lorsque j'ai voulu passer à côté de lui et a baissé la main alors qu'il tenait le couteau qu'il venait d'essuyer, il s'est directement planté dans ma jambe.

-Bien, et vous qui êtes vous? Si vous n'êtes pas de la famille je vais vous demander de sortir.

-C'est mon frère, Harry, intervient rapidement Louis.

-Votre beau-père n'est pas venu? Demanda t-il avant de continuer. Je vous en prie, retirez votre pantalon, je vais regarder ça.

-Non, j'avais eu mal sur le coup mais en nettoyant on a pensé que ce n'était pas vraiment profond, on l'a bandé et ça s'est arrêté là, je n'ai plus eu trop mal après ça. Mais ça s'est rouvert un peu plus tard lorsque l'on est rentré à notre appartement prêt du campus, et Harry a découvert que c'était bien plus profond que ce que ma mère avait cru voir, alors on est venu directement. Je ne les ai prévu qu'en arrivant et leur ai dit de ne pas se déplacer pour si peu.

-Bien, alors allons voir ce que ça donne, expliqua le docteur Brendon avant de vérifier la blessure de Louis.

Il grimaça, touchant la peau par-ci par là pour se faire une idée des dégâts faisant se crisper Louis qui attrapa discrètement ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne, me faisant grimacer à mon tour.

-Effectivement il va y avoir besoin de points, je vais vous faire une légère anesthésie locale, expliqua t-il en demandant à l'infirmière de lui préparer le nécessaire, alors qu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une petite seringue dans les mains.

-Bien, j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les piqûres, ria le médecin en nettoyant à l'aide d'une compresse la zone qu'il allait piquer tandis que Louis se mit à broyer davantage ma main signe qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Je vais y aller à trois, reprit le médecin en commençant à compter ayant remarqué le léger malaise de Louis et piqua avant le trois pour le prendre par surprise, ce qui sembla atténuer sa douleur.

-On va attendre que le produit agisse, ça ne devrait prendre qu'une minute, clarifia t-il avant de se retourner vers son bureau ou l'infirmière avait déposé les affaires pour faire les points à Louis.

Il prépara le tout consciencieusement avant de revenir vers nous, offrant un sourire rassurant à Louis.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas regarder, vous ne sentirez rien mais la vue ne sera sûrement pas très agréable, lui souffla t-il en l'aidant à se placer pour qu'il ai le meilleur accès à sa jambe afin de le soigner.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et attrapa son visage entre mes mains le relevant vers le mien alors que je me plaçais entre lui et la vue de ce que le médecin faisait pour m'assurer qu'il n'y jette pas un coup d'oeil. Il serait capable de retirer sa jambe sans réfléchir et se blesser d'avantage. Ses grands yeux perdus se noyèrent dans les miens alors que je laissais glisser mon pouce contre sa joue pour l'apaiser espérant que le médecin derrière nous soit trop concentré sur sa tâche pour lever les yeux. Il trouverait sûrement nos gestes étrange pour deux personnes étant censées être frères, mais je sentais bien que Louis en avait besoin, et, le petit sourire en coin qu'il m'offrit me le confirma. Il glissa sa main sur le bord du lit sur lequel j'étais moi-même appuyé et la referma sur la mienne en fermant les yeux. Il pencha sa joue contre ma main elle-même déposée sur cette dernière, accentuant mes caresses malgré moi alors que son index courait sur ma seconde main. Il sembla comblé et resta dans la même position sans le moindre froncement de sourcils pendant de longues minutes alors que le médecin charcutait sa jambe un peu plus bas, sans qu'il ne ressente la moindre douleur. Je resta impressionné, esquissant un petit sourire en observant son air détendu mais faillit tourner de l'oeil en déposant malgré moi les yeux sur les mains du médecin, alors qu'il faisait un dernier nœud avec les fils entre eux pour achever le travail, avant de relever la tête vers nous satisfait, me faisant lâcher le visage de Louis rapidement. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux qui se posèrent directement droit dans ceux du médecin le félicitant d'avoir su rester si calme, alors qu'il protégeait la plaie d'un bandage.

-Il faudra changer le bandage une fois par jour en désinfectant la coupure pendant à peu près trois à quatre jours puis vous pourrez laisser les points à l'air libre en tachant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques ou d'abîmer le travail. Les fils se retireront d'eux même une fois la cicatrisation terminée, expliqua le médecin alors que Louis se rhabillait, nous conduisant directement à la porte, sans doute pressé par le nombre de patients encore dans la file d'attente.

Il nous salua rapidement d'une poignée de main une fois que Louis fut décent et prêt à quitter la pièce, puis une infirmière différente que celle de tout à l'heure, passant dans le couloir au même moment vint vers nous à la suite d'un signe du médecin. Elle ne posa aucune question semblant comprendre d'elle même ce qu'elle avait à faire de nous et nous ramena jusqu'au guichet ou une autre femme nous attendait pour régler la consultation. Fort heureusement, Louis avait en permanence sa carte vitale sur lui, le faisant sourire de réconfort lorsque l'infirmière lui affirma que presque tout était remboursé par la sécurité sociale. Il me laissa malgré tout payer avec ma carte en attendant, ce qui fut vite terminé, nous laissant enfin quitter le bâtiment en soufflant.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal? Demandais-je alors que Louis m'offrit un sourire ravi.

-Ça ne risque pas je ne ressens rien du tout, rigola t-il en tâtonnant sa jambe du bout des doigts me faisant pâlir.

-Hey, m'exclamais-je en attrapant sa main dans la mienne pour l'empêcher de tripoter le travail qui venait juste d'être fait. Le médecin vient de te dire de ne pas y toucher et de le laisser tranquille, même si tu ne le sens pas tu es peut-être entrain de te blesser, soufflais-je.

-Oui maman, ria Louis en levant les yeux aux ciel et récupérant sa main pour ouvrir la portière côté passager de la voiture et s'y installer, alors que je faisait de même de mon côté.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, riais-je en essayant de ne pas penser à combien cela semblait malsain, tout en démarrant la voiture quittant au plus vite le parking triste et rempli de l'hôpital du coin.

-Allez, plus vite on sera rentrés, plus vite je pourrais dormir calé entre tes bras sur le canapé, souffla Louis en déposant sa tête sur le siège derrière lui, fermant les yeux comme s'il allait s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre alors que de mon côté mon entrain venait de bondir à la simple entente de sa phrase, me faisant malgré moi appuyer un peu trop fortement sur l'accélérateur faisant sourire Louis.

De toute évidence, il savait parfaitement comment me faire réagir et jouer avec mes émotions, ce qui me fit rougir malgré moi.

Et ce soir là, nous nous étions endormis sur le canapé enchevêtrés l'un à l'autre, les jambes de Louis coincées entre les miennes et son buste complètement appuyé contre moi, coupant presque ma respiration, ce qui était en réalité très loin de me déranger. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à caresser son dos de la pulpe de mes doigts, puis ses cheveux, et son visage que je découvrais du bout des lèvres alors qu'il somnolait, essayant de rester éveillé pour profiter des mon attention mais trop fatigué pour lutter totalement. Il s'était laissé emporter dans les bras de Morphée dans les alentours de deux heures alors que je l'avait enfermé au creux de mes bras et l'avait déposé dans le lit tandis que je prenait une douche, revenant uniquement vêtu de mon boxer.

Louis était assis sur le lit, les cheveux en pétard après y avoir sûrement passé sa main, me cherchant d'un regard perdu à travers la chambre avant de laisser éclater un sourire dans son demi sommeil lorsque j'apparu dans la pièce. Il tendit les bras vers moi attendant que je m'y place, ce qui me fit sourire, alors qu'il peinait même à ouvrir les yeux tant il semblait fatigué. Je prit ma place dans le lit sans hésiter et le serra contre moi le faisant soupirer de bonheur alors que je le berçait doucement pour l'apaiser. Il faisait courir ses mains le long de mes épaules avant de les faire couler sur mes bras puis sur mon ventre comme il en avait l'habitude. Il y traçait des lignes incohérentes, avant de passer ses bras de chaque côtés de mes côtes pour me rapprocher de lui alors qu'il laissa sa tête fondre dans mon cou. Il y déposa deux baisers mouillés et serra mon corps contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'un faible ronflement quelques secondes plus tard m'indique qu'il avait de nouveau cédé au sommeil.

Je fis de même très rapidement réalisant que je ne m'étais sûrement jamais senti aussi bien que contre le corps endormi de mon élève. Malgré toutes les villes que j'ai visité, les scènes que j'ai parcouru sous les applaudissements de centaines de personnes, les orgasmes que je me suis offert dans les bras de bon nombre de passionnés de danse à la fin d'un ballet coincé sur le canapé du fond de ma loge, cette sensation du corps chaud de Louis fondu contre le mien était la meilleure de toute.


	30. Chapitre 29:

Ce fut malheureusement seul que je me réveilla de bon matin, une semaine après notre visite improvisée à l'hôpital. Sûrement à cause du soleil filtrant à travers les fins rideaux blancs de ma chambre alors que j'avais oublié de baisser les stores la veille, me faisant pester silencieusement, mon corps avait encore besoin de sommeil pour un dimanche matin. Je tendis le cou pour déposer mon regard sur le réveil qui indiquait neuf heures du matin et resta dubitatif face à l'absence de Louis si tôt. En réalité il n'était pas bien tôt mais Louis avait toujours eu l'habitude de se lever plus tard que moi, notamment vu l'heure à laquelle nous avions enfin cédé au sommeil hier soir, trop occupés à suivre une étrange sitcom à la télé. Mais je fus vite rassuré en entendant du bruit provenant de la cuisine, comprenant que mon élève n'était pas bien loin, seulement entrain de déjeuner dans la pièce à côté. Je soupira alors de confort entre mes draps chauds et l'odeur de Louis étalée sur son oreiller sur lequel j'avais malgré moi déposé ma tête avant de le serrer entre mes bras, tachant de ne pas réfléchir à combien mon geste était stupidement niais. Louis me rendait comme cela.

Je n'avais jamais eu à coeur de vouloir protéger quelqu'un ou même de me lancer dans une relation comme celle qui prenait peu à peu place entre mon élève et moi-même, mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. J'aimais avoir Louis avec moi à chaque minutes de la journée, premièrement parce que sa présence m'apaisait, mais surtout parce que cela me permettait de savoir qu'il était en sécurité. J'avais développé l'étrange manie de toujours me demander s'il allait bien lorsque je ne l'avais pas sous les yeux, ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. J'avais appris à prendre soin de moi et me gérer, mais faire cela pour quelqu'un d'autre était encore tout nouveau. C'était presque intimidant. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être seul, de ne plus avancer qu'en prenant en compte mon avis et mes choix, j'aimais d'ailleurs cela sûrement plus que je ne le devrais. Le sentiment de solitude silencieux qui m'avait longtemps suivit depuis le début de ma carrière à devoir traverser le monde sans une seule attache, pied à terre ou personne à mes côtés commençait à se dissiper peu à peu. Si bien que laisser Louis seul pour aller à mes cours de la journée n'était pas si facile que prévu, mais je le faisais sans rechigner, de peur d'être bien trop pesant pour Louis qui n'était pas habitué à autant de présence autour de lui.

Il avait grandi et s'était formé dans une maison ou les seuls moments de partage et d'amour se passaient le week-end lorsque sa mère rentrait. Il n'était sûrement pas habitué à autant d'attentions sans arrêt, je ne voulais pas le brusquer ou me rendre oppressant. Alors je ne disais rien, et répétais la même rengaine à chaque fois, je déposais un baiser sur son front, lui soufflant un 'à ce soir' à l'oreille et quittait la maison sans lui montrer que je m'inquiétais. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas bon, je savais fort bien combien le stress était communicatif, et montrer à mon élève que je n'étais jamais rassuré de le laisser seul ne l'aiderait pas à prendre confiance en lui. Le but était qu'il apprenne à avancer en comptant sur lui-même, qu'il découvre qu'il pouvait se faire confiance et qu'il n'était pas le garçon insipide et maladroit qu'il pensait. Pour cela, je me devais de le laisser respirer.

Trois coups lancés à la porte furent la raison qui me sortit de mes pensées alors qu'une petite tête châtain passa le barrage de l'entrebaillement de la porte de bois blanc, m'observant de ses grands yeux bleu innocents.

-Tu es réveillé? demanda t-il alors que j'étais toujours perdu au milieu de mes draps, enchevêtré dedans, la tête fondue au milieu de son oreiller ne laissant ressortir que mon oeil gauche qui scrutait Louis malicieusement.

-Non, non, je dors, souriais-je avant de remonter d'un geste brouillon la couverture sur mes épaules pour illustrer mon geste, faisant ressortir le rire cristallin de Louis à travers la pièce.

-Mhh, dommage je vais devoir te réveiller, susurra t-il en déposant un objet inconnu sur la table de chevet à mes côtés, que je ne reconnaissa pas, la vue cette fois totalement brouillée par le coussin ne m'offrant qu'une vision noire.

Je senti rapidement le matelas s'affaisser à mes côtés alors qu'un sourire ravi traversa mes lèvres pressées contre le coton de l'oreiller. Les mains de Louis se posèrent rapidement sur mes cheveux alors qu'il tirait légèrement dessus dans un ordre précis, me laissant d'abord dubitatif avant de comprendre qu'il était entrain de me les tresser, ce qui me fit éclater d'un rire franc.

-Chut, chuchota Louis en se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres près de mon oreille gauche, quand on dort on ne parle pas.

Je ne répondis pas, appliquant sa règle à la lettre alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur mon crâne avant de se relever dans sa position initiale, achevant ma tresse. Je sentis sa petite main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet pour en retirer l'élastique que je gardais toujours sur moi pour nouer mes cheveux, puis il l'enroula à la fin de sa tresse pour maintenir en place son chef d'oeuvre. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la coiffure alors que j'imaginais d'ici son sourire ravi, puis il fit passer sa jambe droite par dessus mon corps, se retrouvant à califourchon contre mon dos alors que je restais allongé sur le ventre, attendant de savoir quelle idée il avait encore derrière la tête. Il fit glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas, les pressant contre mes épaules avant d'entreprendre un semblant de massage, me faisant soupirer de bonheur contre mon oreiller. Le rire faible de Louis fut ma seule réponse alors qu'il poursuivait son travail minutieusement, me laissant presque déçu de ne pas être dans la bonne position pour voir l'expression concentré de son visage et les sourcils froncés qu'il devait sûrement aborder.

Après quelques minutes il se pencha légèrement en avant et fit courir ses lèvres au côté de ses mains qui poursuivaient leur travail me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis, toujours parfaitement cachés contre l'oreiller, ne laissant pas à Louis le loisir de voir combien il avait toute mon attention. Après qu'il ai cerclé de baiser la naissance de mes deux omoplates il fit courir le bout de son nez contre la fin de ma colonne vertébrale au niveau de ma nuque, dérangeant malgré lui les petits cheveux qui reposaient là. Il se pencha davantage, l'obligeant à retirer ses mains pour aborder une position plus confortable alors qu'il les déposa au dessus de nos deux têtes pour se soutenir à la force de ses poignets. Puis, il fit glisser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, pressant son visage frais contre la peau encore chaude de ma nuit créant une lignée de frissons dans tout mon corps, ne sachant s'ils étaient liés à la fraîcheur de sa peau ou à son geste. Il déposa un petit baiser à l'endroit même où reposaient ses lèvres, entre mon cou et le dessus de mon épaule, avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté dans un bruit sourd et un tremblement de matelas sous le choc qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

Nous nous retrouvions allongés côtes à côtes, le torse de Louis contre mon dos alors que sa tête restait plantée entre le matelas et mon cou. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'entourer mon corps de ses bras, m'enfermant dans un cocon chaud qui n'appartient qu'à lui, alors que pour la première fois c'était comme si Louis me protégeait moi et non l'inverse. Il me tenait contre lui, me réchauffant doucement en ronronnant des mots incompréhensibles contre mon oreille où il déposait des baisers quelques fois, souriant aux frisson que cela créait contre ma nuque et le long de mes bras.

Il laissa le moment durer une bonne dizaine de minutes alors que son bras qui était passé devant moi laissait à sa main droite le loisir de dessiner des formes aléatoires contre mon torse, et à sa bouche le pouvoir de découvrir mon dos du bout des lèvres. Puis, sans préambule, il retira ses bras d'autour de moi, roula sur le côté pour détacher nos corps alors que je le sentais s'asseoir derrière moi.

-Réveillés-toi Hazza, le thé va être tout froid sinon.

Je grogna comme seule réponse n'ayant que peut à faire de la température du thé quand le mienne pouvait se réchauffer peu à peu contre le corps de Louis, mais compris en me recevant une petite tape taquine sur le biceps, que je n'avais pas le choix.

-T'es nul, on était bien là, grognais-je en m'asseyant pour laisser tomber mon dos contre la tête de lit et faire enfin face à Louis.

Il m'offrit un sourire adorable en voyant pour la première fois le résultat de sa tresse qui fut bien vite remplacé par une moue dubitative, de toute évidence ça ne devait pas ressembler à grand chose. Il grogna en replaçant quand même quelques mèches rebelles derrière mes oreilles pour arranger au mieux la situation alors que je me sentais doucement fondre devant son attitude adorable. Il s'en rendit compte et retira sa main pour se pencher vers la table de nuit et récupérer ce que je pu maintenant reconnaître comme un plateau repas, déposant au passage un baiser sur le bout de mon nez qui me fit rire à gorge déployée tant il avait eu l'air gêné par son propre geste m'offrant un sourire incertain. Louis était juste tout bonnement adorable.

Ce n'était jamais lui qui initiait ses instants tactiles entre nous, mais toujours moi qui le serrait dans mes bras et le recouvrait d'attentions, et non l'inverse, mais je dois avouer que j'avais adoré ça. Cela me prouvait surtout combien nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi et je sentis un sentiment de réconfort se noyer au milieu de mon ventre et faire disparaître une boule de remord qui était logée là depuis longtemps, me demandant toujours si Louis n'étais pas gêné par tout ça. Visiblement, non.

-Allez, manges, souffla t-il en se laissant tomber assis juste à côté de moi, frôlant nos épaules après avoir déposé le plateau sur mes genoux.

-Mmmhmh, fredonnais-je en m'emparant d'un croissant que je reconnu vite comme venu de la boulangerie du coin, merci Lou, soufflais-je en ne me privant pas de presser gentiment sa cuisse de ma main droite pour illustrer mes mots.

-De rien, c'est un peu intéressé en fait, avoua t-il en récupérant sa propre tasse, j'essaie de t'acheter.

-Oh, et pourquoi cela?

-Je vais mieux Harry, vraiment mieux. J'aimerais enfin reprendre mes entrainements. Je sais que tu es contre, poursuivit-il en me coupant dans mon élan lorsqu'il me vit commencer à ouvrir la bouche. Mais on est pas obligé d'y aller fort directement, on peut reprendre les bases deux trois jours le temps de s'assurer que je suis prêt et reprendre plus sérieusement derrière? Je ne veux pas perdre le bénéfice de tout ce que l'on a travaillé jusqu'ici. Les concours sont dans deux mois maintenant on n'a pas le temps pour les états d'âmes et s'inquiéter pour mes blessures. Je n'ai pas le temps, souffla t-il alors que je reconnu toute la détresse dans ses yeux, il avait peur de ne pas être prêt à temps avec toutes ces congés forcées.

Il retrouvait peu à peu la maîtrise de son corps et ne semblait plus du tout avoir mal, je ne pouvais pas le protéger indéfiniment dans un cocon de sûreté en le privant de son rêve, ce ne serait pas juste. J'ai bien assez abusé avec mon propre corps ces dernières années pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Mais j'avais tellement poussé que je m'étais retrouvé avec cet accident ridicule qui m'a coûté ma carrière, donc mon devoir était de m'assurer qu'il ne reproduise par mes erreurs.

-C'est d'accord, mais je tiens à ce que l'on reprenne en douceur Lou, soit tu suis le rythme que je te donnerais soit tu peux te débrouiller sans moi, je refuses d'être en parti la cause d'un accident.

-Bien sûr, je ne tiens pas à me blesser encore plus, ça gacherais toutes mes chances, je te promet que ma santé passera avant tout.

-Dans ce cas, souriais-je doucement en faisant courir ma main sur l'avant bras de Louis dans une caresse réconfortante, on pourra retourner au square ou tu t'entraines d'habitude le week-end, on va voir où tu en es?

-Merci, souffla t-il simplement avant de croquer à pleine bouche dans un des croissants encore chauds tout en m'offrant un sourire adorable.

Il poussa un soupir de bonheur et laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule alors que nous finissions le petit déjeuner préparé par ses soins, en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ma main reposait sur la cuisse de Louis depuis de longues minutes maintenant profitant de la proximité qui s'était créée entre nous, ayant encore évolué la semaine dernière, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il n'y avait plus aucune once d'hésitation, nous nous contentions d'agir comme on le souhaitait sans se poser de questions ou se prendre la tête à essayer d'analyser nos gestes. C'était simple et délicat.

Je me sépara à contre coeur de mon élève au moment d'aller prendre ma douche, lui, ayant prit la sienne en se levant ce matin, était directement parti se préparer pour notre séance d'entraînement, retrouvant avec plaisir ses collants de danse. Et je dois avouer que la vision qui m'était apparue en sortant de la douche, m'avait ravie aussi. Il avait d'abord prit le temps de ranger notre petit repas et faire un peu de vaisselle histoire que tout soit prêt pour notre départ, et finissait tout juste de se changer lors de mon retour de la douche, assis sur le bord du lit tachant de rentrer dans ses collants tout autant serrés. Il m'offrit un demi sourire gêné ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que je fasse mon retour si tôt et enfila rapidement le tout avant de se lever et de me faire face. Il fit courir ses yeux de haut et bas sur mon corps uniquement vêtu de ma serviette nouée autour de ma taille et m'offrit un sourire en coin qui me fit rougir alors qu'il quittait la chambre sans un mot, me laissant le loisir de me changer tranquillement.

J'avais depuis quelques semaine le doux sentiment que Louis m'avait enfin accordé toute sa confiance, se sentant parfaitement à l'aise avec moi, ce qui se confirmait de plus en plus avec son attitude de ce matin. Le Louis timide et innocent avait totalement disparu, pour mon plus grand plaisir, malgré que j'adorais toujours autant le voir se dandiner mal à l'aise sur ses jambes et rougir à chacune de mes réflexions. Mais je devais bien avouer que le voir aussi confiant et sincère avec moi valait tout l'or du monde. J'offrait enfin à Louis une pause bien méritée au milieu de la carapace qu'il s'était formé et découvrait peu à peu la véritable personnalité de mon élève.

Il était joueur, taquin et extrêmement délicat, ne se privant plus pour dire tout ce qu'il pensait, sans s'en sentir mal à l'aise. On était maintenant très loins du petit élève incapable de lever les yeux vers moi et d'aligner deux mots, il se laissait totalement aller avec moi, répondant à mes caresses et toutes mes attentions. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre assez confiance en lui pour pouvoir agir librement avec tout le monde s'en s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa timidité. À chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec nous je me retrouvais instantanément plongé en arrière, retrouvant le Louis timide comme si tous nos efforts et toute la confiance qu'il avait su se construire disparaissaient en quelques secondes.

Je savais que le chemin serait long mais j'espérais toujours pouvoir lui offrir une véritable confiance en soi, pure et sans faille. Il méritait de pouvoir se sentir libre de se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment. D'autant plus que le véritable Louis que je découvrait ses derniers temps était une personne en or qui devait être exposée aux yeux du monde.

Je secoua la tête pour sortir de mes pensées et me dépêcha de me changer pour ne pas faire attendre Louis plus longtemps. Je dénoua ma serviette que je laissa reposer sur le lit tandis que j'enfilais un de mes caleçons, optant pour un simple jean noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur, avant de me dénouer les cheveux, prêt à rejoindre mon élève. Il m'attendait calmement, assis sur le canapé, Azraël sur ses genoux qui s'amusait à repousser de sa petite patte la main de mon élève à chaque fois que ce dernier l'approchait, jouant avec le petit chaton. Il éclata d'un rire sincère lorsqu'il décida de déposer un baiser sur la tête d'Azraël et que ce dernier pensant encore jouer, posa sa patte sur le front de mon élève en le repoussant. Je resta bêtement appuyé contre le cadre de la porte les observant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, faisant comme si de rien était, appelant mon élève pour lui indiquer que j'étais prêt. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de déposer le petit chat un peu plus loin sur le canapé pour pouvoir me rejoindre dans l'entrée et enfiler ses chaussures à son tour, avant que l'on ne rejoigne la voiture.

En quelques minutes de route silencieuse nous arrivions directement devant le square, trouvant un endroit relativement calme et désert, dans l'espace vert de l'endroit, où nous nous installions donc sans perdre de temps. Je laissa Louis s'échauffer, reconnaissant sans problème l'aisance avec laquelle il dansait toujours et la souplesse de ses mouvements, me faisant sourire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Louis était né pour la danse, il l'avait dans la peau comme si chacun de ses mouvements étaient parfaitement naturels. Il avait l'air concentré sur chacun de ses geste comme pour vérifier que son corps était bel et bien en état de reprendre et sembla totalement ravi, laissant un sourire sincère déformer ses lèvres à l'atterrissage d'un grand jeté, parfaitement réussi. De toute évidence, il était bel et bien prêt pour une reprise, bien que nous commenceront avec des exercices de bases pour retrouver doucement le niveau qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé obligé d'arrêter.

J'avais passé trois bonnes heures assis dans l'herbe du parc à observer mon élève reprendre ses marques alors que je lui soufflais à chaque fois un nom de saut ou de mouvement différent à réaliser, qu'il réussissait à chaque fois. Le sourire franc qui habillait son visage depuis notre arrivée ne l'avait pas quitté à un seul instant, même après qu'il m'ai informé devoir arrêter là l'entraînement car sa blessure à la cuisse commençait à se faire sentir, ce qui n'avait même pas semblé le déranger. Il était simplement déjà trop heureux d'avoir pu reprendre pour quelques heures pour pouvoir être déçu de se retrouver obligé d'arrêter. Il savait bien de toute façon que forcer malgré la douleur n'aurait eu pour seule conséquence que de le blesser réellement et l'empêcher de reprendre au plus vite son entraînement là où il s'était arrêté. Il m'avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre qu'un retour à la salle d'entraînement de la Payne's School était clairement dans ses plans pour demain, ne me laissant qu'afficher un sourire ravi. Voir la passion de la danse qui animait ce garçon était vraiment beau à voir, et réaliser que je faisais maintenant parti intégrante de la réalisation de son rêve avec l'implication que je mettais dedans jours après jours me rendait véritablement heureux.

-Bon, commençais-je alors que l'on marchait déjà en sens inverse à la recherche de ma voiture nous attendant sur le parking. J'ai regardé un peu le niveau de difficulté attendu pour les concours et si tu te remets vite de ta pause je suis sûr qu'on pourra l'atteindra sans problème. On va devoir beaucoup travailler mais ça va le faire.

-J'ai vu aussi oui, il y a certaine figures imposées où j'ai encore du mal ou que j'ai même jamais tentées mais si je prend du temps pour me focaliser dessus ça devrait passer. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

-On va vite devoir commencer la chorégraphie, il faut que tu saches la faire les yeux fermés, que tout soit parfait et calé au millimètre près, c'est comme ça qu'on amortira au mieux les quelques points de techniques que tu pourrais perdre. Moins tu auras besoin de te concentrer sur la chorégraphie et les gestes que tu dois faire plus tu pourras vivre le moment et faire ressentir les émotions au jury. On va tout tabler sur l'artistique et non la technique, c'est ton point fort on doit s'en servir.

-C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup Harry, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis le début, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton aide pour ces concours, commença t-il avant de s'arrêter comme s'il réfléchissait. Et pas que pour les concours à vrai dire, pour tout. Je serais sûrement à la rue sinon, ria t-il doucement bien que cela ne me faisait absolument pas rire.

-C'est normal Lou, répondis-je simplement, car oui, c'était normal.

Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise que tout marche à double sens dans notre relation, il m'offre sans aucun doute autant que je ne lui apporte sans même s'en rendre compte. Sans Louis dans ma vie à l'heure actuelle je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais su retrouver la joie et le bonheur qui avaient tout deux quittés ma vie le soir de mon incident. J'ai passé plus d'un an à subir ma vie jours après jours ne prenant aucun plaisir quel qu'il soit jusqu'à ce que, inconsciemment, Louis entre dans ma vie et change du tout au tout ma façon de vivre. Je me suis vu au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de notre relation reprendre goût à la vie. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien.


	31. Chapitre 30:

J'observais attentivement ses bras légers et volatiles dans l'air, ses jambes fortes qui le portaient sans mal. Il avait l'air d'un papillon tout en force qui virevoltait dans l'air sans aucune difficulté me fascinant de plus en plus à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps pour une raison évidente, à chaque fois qu'il dansait il répandait une aura étrange autour de lui rendant chacun de ses gestes fascinants et envoûtants. Et son visage, son doux visage concentré uniquement traversé par une ligne de sourcils froncés lui donnant un air adulte, trahit par ses yeux durement fermés. Ses longs cils étaient perceptibles d'ici, caressant ses joues à chaque mouvement, faisant ressortir le côté osseux de ses pommettes rouges sous l'effort. Ses pommettes sur lesquels mon pouce était avide de courir en de douces caresses, que mes lèvres ne se lassaient jamais de recouvrir de doux baisers et sur lesquelles mes yeux s'échappaient sans cesse malgré moi. Ses lèvres elles, étaient pincées sous l'effort, lèvres sur lesquels je rêvais de laisser traîner lascivement les miennes, que j'espérais douloureusement pouvoir enfermer entre mes dents et mordiller jusqu'à en faire perdre la tête à mon élève.

Je me retrouvais à grogner contre ce ridicule hublot contre lequel j'étais bêtement appuyé, y collant mon nez afin d'essayer d'appercevoir parfaitement les mouvements de mon élève, pestant face à cette fenêtre qui me brouillait la vue. Je voulais pouvoir voir nettement ses muscles se tendres et s'allonger sous l'effort, ses cheveux voler en faisant parcourir l'effluve de leurs parfums dans l'air jusqu'à moi, chatouillant mes narines dans une litanie irrésistible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que cela faisait de sentir ses muscles se tendre entre mes doigts, sous ma main, et peut-être même sous mon corps. Voir Louis danser le rendait plus adulte et sérieux, comme s'il n'y avait plus une once de timidité en lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, maîtrisait parfaitement ses mouvements et avait l'air en possession de tous ses moyens. Il semblait puissant et supérieur, c'était effroyablement impressionnant venant de Louis, je rêvais de le voir toujours aussi confiant.

Il était comme une autre personne, une version plus sûre de lui et téméraire du Louis que je connaissais et cette vision me faisait me sentir coupable de toutes les idées mal venues que cela implantait dans mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux et voyait ses courbes se mouver doucement, sans honte et avec grâce, ses cheveux voler tout autour de moi dans une danse effrénée, et ses mains parcourir chaque centimètres de mon visage et de mon corps. Je voulais pouvoir enfermer ses cuisses puissantes entre mes mains, sentir son souffle endiablé dans mon cou et le serrer contre mon corps jusqu'à ce que ni lui ni moi ne soyons capable de penser à autre chose que la présence de l'autre.

Mais Louis était une petite chose fragile, un garçon doux et bienveillant, l'opposé de celui que la danse laissait entrevoir. Il méritait du réconfort et de la tendresse, et j'étais toujours autant ravi d'être celui qui pouvait lui en offrir, même lorsque le voir danser faisait voler mon cerveau au milieu de pensées aussi indécentes que plaisantes.

-Alors, ton amoureux s'en sort?

Je sursauta malgré moi à la voix qui résonna à mes côtés et me retourna l'air ébahi devant un Niall mort de rire.

-C'est mon élève Niall, quelle connerie tu m'inventes encore?

-Mmmh, moi aussi je dévore mes élèves des yeux, c'est sûr.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ripostais-je en levant les yeux au ciel espérant avoir l'air convainquant malgré la couleur rougeâtre qu'avaient dû prendre mes joues sans que je ne le contrôle.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, tu collais tellement ta tête à la fenêtre qu'il y a encore la trace de la buée que faisait ton nez, tu te rends compte qu'elles sont jamais nettoyées ses vitres, c'est crade.

-C'est pas toi qui a récupéré un chewing-gum dans la poubelle la semaine dernière pour le manger derrière?

-Oui mais moi ça compte pas mon corps est immunisé contre toutes sortes de maladies depuis le temps. Pas toi, t'es trop précieux et propre sur toi.

-Tu me traites de diva là?

-Mmmh, peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet, alors, depuis quand ça dure tout ça avec Louis? Et ne me caches rien, continua t-il en me coupant la parole alors que j'allais le contre-dire. Je suis ton meilleur ami Hazz, de toute façon je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais le répéter, je crois que tout le monde s'en doute déjà.

-Il ne se passe rien.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai Harry tu te fous de moi?

-Je suis sérieux, il ne se passe encore rien.

-Oh, 'encore', je vois, ria t-il malicieusement, je veux tous les détails.

-Disons que, on est d'accord sur le fait qu'on veut tous les deux que quelque chose se passe, mais dans le futur, quand Lou sera prêt. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour lui, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un ami alors un petit ami c'est bien trop rapide. On apprend déjà à être ami.

-Oh, crois moi vous savez très bien être amis, se moqua t-il d'un rire gras, on a tous eu le temps de voir ça à ma dernière soirée.

-Mouais, peu importe, dans tous les cas pour l'instant ce n'est pas plus que ça alors ne joue pas le garçon mystérieux qui sait un truc que les autres ne savent pas. Je connais cette tête tu la fait à chaque fois que tu apprends un secret je ne veux pas que tu mettes la puce à l'oreille aux autres.

-Mouais, ça sera beaucoup moins drôle mais je pense que je peux faire ça oui. Bon allez, allons superviser tout ça, annonça t-il s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte, c'est qu'il est pas si nul que ça en fait, ajouta t-il taquin.

-C'est le meilleur, soufflais-je avant de me recevoir un coup dans les côtes venant du leprechaun à côté de moi qui roulait des yeux exagérément, ouvrant la porte d'un même mouvement.

Louis se stoppa immédiatement, relevant le visage vers nous en plein mouvement, les sourcils froncés et un regard interrogateur sur le visage, qui fut vite remplacé par un sourire qui réchauffa mon coeur lorsqu'il comprit qui avait interrompu sa séance d'entrainement. Il s'approcha doucement de nous, traversant la grande salle alors qu'une fois plus près je remarquais sans problème son teint rouge et sa petite respiration essoufflée s'expliquant par les fines gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient discrètement de son front, rendant ses cheveux légèrement mouillés. Il passa ses mains à la racine de ceux-ci, tachant d'éponger le dessus de son crâne avant de laisser tomber sa main le long de son corps, s'attaquant au bord de son tee-shirt qu'il triturait entre ses doigts tremblants attendant que l'un de nous prenne la parole.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu te remettais en selle, alors je viens te faire profiter de mes conseils précieux, on va en profiter pour commencer ta chorégraphie, si tu es prêt, demanda le blondinet alors que Louis ne perdit pas une seconde pour acquiescer, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, avant de le remercier timidement.

Je voyais sans problème combien il était touché de cette attention et était regonflé à bloc pour se donner au maximum. Le temps nous était compté, il nous restait moins de deux mois avant le début des premiers concours et sa chorégraphies n'était même pas encore commencée, la plupart des élèves qui passeront les concours en fin d'année devaient avoir déjà préparé la leurs depuis des mois. Mais Louis était très doué et effroyablement motivé, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'en sortirait.

-Tu as bossé sur les figures imposées? Demanda Niall alors qu'on allait tous deux rejoindre les bancs du fond de la salle tandis que Louis était resté au milieu de cette dernière, la tête légèrement baissée et recouverte de sa mèche.

Il opina de la tête dans un geste presque imperceptible alors que je sentis mon coeur se pincer, il suffisait que Niall soit dans la pièce pour que mon Louis se renferme totalement et n'ai plus rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais. Il ne répondait pas, se contentant d'hausser honteusement des épaules ce qui ne semblait même pas perturber Niall qui ne s'en formalisait pas, maintenant trop habitué à voir Louis agir comme ça.

-Parfait, tu pourrais nous montrer tout ça? Demanda t-il de sa voix la plus douce comme pour mettre Louis à l'aise, ce qui bien sûr ne marchait pas.

Je passa de longues minutes, peut-être même une heure assis à ma place à observer Niall donner des conseils à Louis sur la chorégraphie qu'ils étaient entrain de créer. Il lui indiquait comment se placer, lui disant qu'elle figure exécuter pendant que Louis se fermait peu à peu. Il ne relevait plus ta tête, trébuchait sur ses propres pieds et s'il ne cessait pas de torturer sa lèvre du bas elle allait vite finir par s'ouvrir. Niall s'énervait sur son menton qui refusait de se relever et donc son regard qui ne quittait jamais le sol alors que Louis perdait de plus en plus ses moyens, c'était un véritable massacre. Je sais que l'on avancerait plus facilement si je demandais à Niall de sortir et que je m'occupais seul de Louis mais ce n'était pas bon pour lui. S'il n'était pas capable de danser seulement devant Niall il ne sera jamais capable de se produire en public que ce soit sur une scène ou simplement devant les juges du concours. Il ne sera jamais capable de suivre des cours et d'écouter son professeur, de toute évidence on avait très mal cerné le problème. Oui la chorégraphie et les figures imposées étaient importantes mais il fallait surtout s'assurer qu'il ne reste pas tétanisé le jour J incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. On devait rejoindre tous nos efforts sur ça.

Je déposa malgré tout la main sur l'épaule du blond lorsqu'il haussa un peu trop le ton à mon goût alors qu'il semblait être à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Je savais que malgré tout il se contrôlait, alors pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça c'est que Louis avait déjà atteint les limites de sa patience, mais à en juger par les yeux larmoyants de mon élève, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus.

-Désolé, souffla Niall autant pour Louis que pour moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider, avoua t-il, ce qui fit échapper un sanglot étouffé à Louis.

-Moi non plus je ne sais plus quoi faire, souffla t-il d'une voix cassée, je suis vraiment incapable, termina t-il avant de s'avancer vers la porte sans perdre de temps.

Je savais très bien qu'il voulait partir pour ne pas pleurer devant nous, mais je ne le laisserais pas se démoraliser comme ça. Je comprenais sans problème la réaction de Niall, je pouvais me rappeler combien c'était frustrant de le voir enfermé dans son monde incapable de se dévoiler, mais s'énerver sur Louis était clairement le meilleur moyen de ruiner toute chance de le mettre à l'aise.

-Je vais le voir, expliquais-je avant de m'avancer directement vers la porte.

Louis n'était pas partit bien loin, il était assit contre le mur à côté de la salle, la tête entre ses bras eux même déposés sur ses genoux repliés contre lui. Son corps était secoué de quelques spasmes légers alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules comme pour le soutenir alors qu'il se laissa fondre dans mes bras, calant sa tête contre moi cou dans un soupir.

-Lou, chuchotais-je en me tournant pour être face à lui et pouvoir entourer son corps de mes bras, alors que je sentais quelques larmes traîtresses s'abattre dans mon cou.

-Je ne me supporte plus Harry, chuchota t-il et la sincérité de ses mots me prit à dépourvu.

-Ne dis pas ça Lou, on va travailler sur ça aussi, je sais que tu vas réussir, fais toi confiance autant que je le fais moi, je crois en toi.

-Je n'en suis pas capable Harry, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de faire un truc aussi simple que de danser devant Niall qui est une des personnes avec qui j'ai eu le plus de contacts ici, après toi bien sûr.

-Tu as réussi avec moi Lou, tu réussiras avec Niall et on gravira les échelons jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le faire devant des salles remplies, parce que je n'ai aucun doute que tu fouleras le parquet des plus belles salles du monde.

-Mais avec toi c'était différent.

-Non Lou, maintenant c'est différent mais au début, quand tu as commencé à danser devant moi, ce n'était pas différent. J'étais encore seulement ton professeur et tu as su me faire confiance, Niall est mon meilleur ami, je le connais par cœur et crois moi il est la dernière personne qui te voudrais du mal. Tu peux lui faire confiance il ne te jugeras jamais. Tu sais bien qu'il se donne aussi énormément pour toi, je ne comprends pas, il a été la à tellement de nos entraînements qu'il faisait même presque partit des murs, pourquoi ce serait un problème maintenant?

-Parce que jusque là il s'occupait plus de sa cuisse de poulet que de moi, il n'a jamais vraiment participé, il ne me regardait même pas. Il venait seulement pour qu'on lui tienne compagnie pendant sa pause déjeuner.

-Il te regardait Lou, il me donnait toujours des conseils et me faisait remarquer ce qui allait et n'allait pas lorsque l'on se retrouvait plus tard, tu n'y faisait seulement pas attention. Tu en es capable Louis, tu te braques seulement parce que tu ne fais que de penser au fait que Niall te regardes, mais si tu t'y prends comme aux entraînements et que tu te focalise sur ta danse tu y arriveras.

-C'est facile à dire.

-Et très dur à faire mais je sais que tu en es capable, expliquais-je en me relevant avant de tendre ma main à Louis.

Il m'offrit un sourire bancal et l'attrapa avant de me suivre jusqu'à la salle où Niall était resté, assis sur les bancs, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés alors qu'il se massait les tempes. De toute évidence cette histoire le touchait lui aussi et c'était beau à voir, j'aimais que Louis puisse se sentir soutenu, même si à l'heure actuelle c'était compliqué.

-Ah Louis, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver, expliqua rapidement Niall en marchant rapidement vers nous. Je vais vous laisser j'imagine, ce sera plus facile.

-Non surtout pas, il doit apprendre à faire avec un public. Lou, tu vas y arriver d'accord ? Aller, on va reprendre, expliquais-je en amenant avec moi Niall sur les sièges tandis que je faisais un signe d'encouragement à Louis.

-Prends ton temps Louis tu recommences quand tu le sens d'accord ? Demanda Niall essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

Celui-ci hocha doucement de la tête avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, il sembla chercher le courage de se lancer, s'avançant de temps en temps en avant prêt à partir avant de se raviser lui faisant faire plusieurs mouvements de bascule. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et débuta enfin la chorégraphie. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses yeux fortement fermés et ses poings semblaient serrés entre eux d'une telle force que j'espérais même qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Le début de chorégraphie que nous avions réussi à mettre sur pied n'était pas bien long et il en arriva vite à la fin, toujours aussi tétanisé. Mais étonnamment il reprit du début sans s'arrêter, dans une boucle comme une seule et même chorégraphie, la réalisant plusieurs fois d'affilée jusqu'à ce que ses muscles et son visage commencent enfin à se détendre. Il commença à se calmer après de longues minutes de danse intensive, ouvrant enfin ses yeux, sans nous observer pour autant. Ses gestes devinrent plus fluides, plus élégants et contrôlés, il ressemblait enfin à l'élève que nous avions eu la chance d'observer une bonne heure plus tôt derrière le hublot de cette même salle. Un faible sourire atteint ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait enfin réellement allé, avec des sauts tout en force et en élégance alors que le reste de ses mouvements étaient parfaitement fluides et légers. Je voyais Niall trépigner sur place, fier d'avoir réussi à mettre notre élève à l'aise alors que Louis s'arrêtait enfin, un sourire immense peint sur le visage. De tout évidence il était aussi fier de lui que nous l'étions.

-Bravo Louis, souffla Niall sincère alors que je venais rapidement prendre mon élève entre mes bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille combien j'étais fier de lui ce qui lui fit lâcher un léger rire gêné adorable.

Je me retira rapidement, le laissant se reconcentrer en regagnant ma place, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur son front avant qui me fit recevoir un regard appuyé et joueur de la part de Niall. Je leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il reprenait déjà la parole d'une voix sérieuse.

-Pour l'instant tout est très bien, tu dois seulement mieux tenir ton menton dans les sauts, tu es trop concentré sur ta technique et tu en oublie de maintenir la posture. Mais ça va vite s'arranger ce n'est pas un problème, expliqua t-il alors que je n'écoutais déjà plus la suite de ses indications sur le reste de la chorégraphie qu'ils continuaient à mettre en place, trop occupé à observer Louis.

Il avait le visage souriant et écoutait attentivement Niall, fronçant ses sourcils sous la concentration comme il le faisait toujours. Ses cheveux étaient de plus en plus humides alors que son souffle était totalement erratique, et étonnamment je le trouvais encore plus beau. La danse le rendait beau. Que ce soit grâce l'expression ravi qui noyait son visage me réchauffant le cœur ou au côté séduisant malgré lui de l'état de fatigue dans lequel il était qui me fascinait plus que de raison.


	32. Chapitre 31:

Cela faisait de longues heures maintenant que Louis s'entraînait sans retenue, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, ne me rassurait pas. Il ne cessait de me répéter que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas mal et qu'il était en pleine forme, mais il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps dans la salle d'entraînement depuis sa reprise. Je le voyais continuellement solliciter ses muscles depuis le début d'après midi et même si son visage n'affichait qu'un sourire rayonnant et aucun signe de fatigue je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que tout cela était une mauvaise idée.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que sa chorégraphie avait été entièrement mise sur pieds grâce à l'intervention de Niall en grande partie, nous empêchant Louis et moi de nous déconcentrer à se chercher l'un l'autre sans faire preuve d'aucun professionnalisme. Il m'avait réprimandé sans pouvoir cacher son sourire en coin lorsqu'il nous avait retrouvé calés dans un coin de la salle, Louis au creux de mes bras à me raconter comment était née sa passion pour la danse, tout ça au lieu de travailler sur sa chorégraphie. J'avais eu l'impression de me faire réprimander par mon père pour avoir été découvert en train de batifoler sur le canapé familiale avec ma toute première conquête. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Niall finisse par me prendre dans ses bras en rigolant, m'expliquant qu'il était ravi pour moi. Il avait ensuite assisté à tous les entraînements de Louis jusqu'à ce que la chorégraphie soit terminée, celui-ci ne ressentant plus aucune gêne à danser devant Niall et avait même réussi à le faire devant Zayn sans soucis.

-Lou, on va rentrer maintenant, il est tard, expliquais-je en éteignant la musique qui résonnait en boucle dans la petite salle depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse encore le supporter, me faisant recevoir un regard surpris de Louis.

-Déjà?

-Louis, il est 19h, il va bientôt faire nuit.

-Oh, désolé je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, souffla t-il en laissant dériver son regard derrière moi pour observer la fenêtre qui se trouvait contre le mur où le ciel sombre apparaissait déjà. Je rassemble mes affaires et je te rejoins, expliqua t-il en se tournant vers le banc où reposaient son sweat qu'il avait retiré, et sa bouteille d'eau.

J'observais les muscles de son dos se contracter à travers son tee-shirt serré lorsqu'il se pencha vers ce dernier, puis son petit ventre piégé dans les collants lorsqu'il me fit face, que j'aperçu grâce à son haut légèrement relevé dû au fait qu'il avait les bras en l'air essayant d'enfiler le pull. Son torse était transpirant et se soulevait à une allure rapide sous sa respiration saccadée ce qui me valu toute la maîtrise dont je pouvais faire preuve pour en décoller mes yeux avant de rejoindre le couloir où je croisa Zayn sortant de sa propre salle de cours.

-Harry, c'est justement toi que je cherchais, m'appela t-il avant de réduire la distance entre nous pour me saluer d'une bise sur les deux joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux joli ténébreux, riais-je en le suivant alors qu'il me guidait déjà vers la sortie.

-Louis n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, il me rejoint dans la voiture, alors, racontes-moi.

-En fait, je voulais vous inviter à passer à la maison, vous deux et les autres, nous avons grande nouvelle à vous annoncer avec Perrie.

-Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je ne dis jamais non à une soirée avec le groupe alors si en plus il y a une bonne nouvelle derrière c'est parfait. Vous faites ça quand?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'avais dit à tout le monde de passer ce soir mais je me suis fais tirer les bretelles par Perrie parce que la maison n'est pas lavée et qu'elle ne peut pas prévoir un repas pour tout le monde au dernier moment. Quelle histoire, tout le monde s'en fiche que ce ne soit pas étincelant et que l'on mange des pizzas.

-On pourrait dîner tous ensemble au restaurant, ce serait plus simple et on ne fait quasiment jamais ça.

-Tu as raison, on a qu'à aller chez Pitt, je vais appeler tout le monde pour leur en parler et on dit qu'on se retrouve là-bas vers 20h c'est bon?

-Disons 20h30, enfin pour nous en tout cas, le temps que Louis puisse prendre sa douche et qu'il se pose un peu après avoir dansé tout l'après-midi.

-Bien sûr, aucun soucis, je vais dire de venir à 20h30, bon je vous laisse, dit-il en faisant un geste du menton pour indiquer quelque chose derrière mon épaule, on se voit tout à l'heure, ajouta t-il dans un clin d'oeil et un signe de la main alors que je me retournais faisant face à un Louis toujours autant essoufflé qui arrivait vers nous.

Il répondit au signe de Zayn dans un regard perdu avant de venir me rejoindre, m'interrogeant directement. Je plaça gentiment ma main dans le bas de son dos le pressant légèrement pour lui faire signe d'avancer alors que je prenait la parole sur le chemin du parking.

-Zayn et Perrie ont une grande nouvelle à annoncer apparemment, on doit tous se rejoindre chez Pitt ce soir, ça te vas?

-Oui bien sûr, acquiesça t-il non sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lou, tout le monde t'adore tu le sais très bien, tu peux te sentir à l'aise avec eux tu n'as pas à être gêné.

-Je sais bien sûr, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça sera compliqué pour moi au début mais je sais qu'ils vont réussir à me mettre à l'aise comme à chaque fois et que ça ira mieux ensuite.

-Bien sûr, avouais-je en déverrouillant la voiture, allez dépêchons nous sinon on va finir en retard.

Louis ne perdit pas une seconde et s'étala de tout son long dans le siège passager en soupirant de bonheur alors que j'enclenchais le contact, faisant démarrer la voiture dans un bruit de moteur. Louis resta silencieux durant tout le trajet, les yeux fermés me faisant me demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée de sortir ce soir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il tombe de fatigue au restaurant, après avoir passé autant d'heures intensives en entraînement sans prendre le temps de se poser je suis sûr qu'il rêvait déjà de se glisser sous ses couvertures et de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur jusqu'au lendemain matin. D'un autre côté, Zayn avait fait l'effort de l'inviter lui aussi, comme s'il faisait partit de la bande et cela m'avait tellement fait plaisir que je n'avais pas le coeur de leur dire qu'il avait préféré rester à la maison. 'À la maison', je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Mon immeuble se dessinait déjà face à nous alors que je me gara dans le parking privé de la résidence quelques secondes plus tard, faisant se rouvrir d'eux mêmes les yeux de Louis en sentant la voiture s'arrêter. Il bailla sans retenue avant de m'offrir un sourire affreusement adorable, puis quitta le véhicule pour rejoindre notre appartement. Il ne perdit pas une seconde une fois la porte refermée et alla directement se glisser sous la douche tandis que je partit de mon côté me changer dans une tenue un peu plus adéquate que mon simple jean à trou et mon tee-shirt noir. Nous n'allions pas dans un grand restaurant, mais si cette nouvelle était vraiment importante pour Zayn et Perrie c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple soirée comme les autres, alors j'allais faire un effort. Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit que j'enfila une chemise blanche dont je laissais les premiers boutons défaits et un jean un peu plus présentable et sans trous, finissant de m'habiller au moment même où Louis ressortait de la douche, une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille. L'eau ruisselait encore légèrement le long de ses cheveux et donc de son torse alors que ne pu manquer la couleur rouge qu'avaient prise ses joues puisqu'il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à me voir dans la chambre.

Je m'avança légèrement et pinça ses joues ce qui le fit rire aux éclats avant que je ne me penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front, le faisant relever les yeux vers moi.

-Tu es magnifique, avouais-je en observant ses cheveux encore mouillés qui lui donnaient un air sauvage et son torse dénudé que je ne voyais que rarement, très rarement.

J'adorais le voir porter mes tee-shirts trop larges pour lui toutes les nuits, mais j'avouerais que l'imaginer dormir à côté de moi torse nu me plaisait d'autant plus. J'avais une passion, sûrement étrange je dois bien l'avouer, pour son petit ventre légèrement enflé.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla t-il avant de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent autour de ses hanches et que mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue droite.

Je fus ravi de voir ses pupilles légèrement plus dilatée lorsque je recula mon visage pour lui faire face, m'encourageant à fondre dans son cou alors que mes pouces dessinaient de petits cercles sur ses hanches. Louis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en accrochant ses petites mains autour de mes biceps alors qu'un sourire ravi prenait place sur son visage, et sur le mien. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son petit ventre comme je rêvais de le faire depuis si longtemps ce qui fit lâcher un long soupir à Louis alors que j'attrapais le plus délicatement possible la peau frêle de son cou entre mes dents. Je maltraita cette même peau de longues secondes faisant se resserrer de plus en plus les mains de Louis autour de mon bras jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait de voir une jolie petite marque violette. Je fis courir ma langue sur cette dernière avant d'y déposer un baiser pour atténuer la douleur tandis que les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient encore des cheveux de Louis vinrent se glisser entre sa peau et mes lèvres sans que je m'y attende, ce qui me fit sourire. Mon élève remonta ses mains tremblantes jusqu'à mes cheveux où il fit courir ses doigts frêles me laissant grogner contre sa peau. Je remonta légèrement la tête, retraçant de baisers la ligne de sa mâchoire alors que ma main gauche ne cessait de flatter son ventre, m'extasiant de le sentir sous ma main sans la barrière d'un tee-shirt. Louis qui était si discret et pudique en tant normal n'avait plus rien à faire de sa timidité et poussa légèrement son bassin pour forcer les caresses de ma main sur son estomac ce qui me fit rire. Il reprit conscience de son geste en m'entendant et se recula en bafouillant des excuses incompréhensible rendant ses joues plus rouges que je les avaient jamais vues.

-Ouais, magnifique, complimentais-je en caressant une dernière fois sa joue avant de quitter la chambre laissant à mon élève tout le loisir de se remettre de ses émotions.

J'aimais énormément ce que l'on partageais, cet accord tacite entre nous qui nous laissait nous cajoler et prendre soin de l'autre sans que cela ne nous engage à rien. Mais je dois bien avouer que je commençais à en avoir assez de ne pas pouvoir me laisser aller entièrement. J'aurais voulu pouvoir goûter ses lèvres, les réchauffer entre les miennes jusqu'à laisser Louis fondre de bonheur contre mes bras. Après avoir goûté à la saveur de sa peau je rêvais d'en découvrir celle de ses douces lèvres rouges, si elles étaient plus agréables que le goût sucré de sa peau contre ma bouche je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais m'en passer. Je resterais collé inlassablement à ses fines lèvres, les redécouvrant jours après jours alors que je laisserais mes mains cajoler chaque centimètres de sa peau laiteuse.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais Louis, je le voulais pour moi seul et tout en entier.

-Je suis près, entendis-je de derrière moi alors que j'étais resté bêtement debout en plein milieu du couloir.

Je me retourna et découvrit mon élève habillé d'une jolie chemise bleu clair qui faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux alors qu'il portait l'un des jeans les plus serrés que je ne l'avais jamais vu porter. Je ne pu retenir mes yeux émerveillés de vagabonder le long de ses cuisses qui me rendaient fou jusqu'à ses chevilles découvertes. Il avait la peau légèrement caramel, ce qui était d'ailleurs la raison qui me donnait toujours envie d'y déposer mes lèvres, j'adore le caramel.

-Allons y, répondis-je l'air de rien tout en sachant que Louis avait bel et bien remarquer mon regard puisqu'un sourire en coin s'était étalé le long de ses lèvres roses.

Mon élève se contenta d'opiner de la tête avant de me suivre pour enfiler ses chaussures, puis enrouler son bras autour du mien lorsque nous nous rendions jusqu'à ma voiture. Il profita du trajet de voiture pour me mettre au courant des progrès qu'il avait fait pendant sa journée d'entraînement, alors que nous arrivions rapidement devant chez Pitt. Louis prit une grande respiration et quitta la voiture alors que je le rejoignait en faisant le tour de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il enroulé une nouvelle fois son bras autour du mien. Je le guida à l'intérieur et celui-ci resserra son emprise sur moi en voyant notre groupe tous assis autour d'une même table, le groupe était assez imposant une fois au complet et j'imagine combien Louis devait trouver ça intimidant. 

-Ça va aller Lou, tout le monde t'adore ici, le rassurais-je alors que l'on arrivait enfin à la table, prenant place sur les deux derniers sièges de libre.

Je me retrouvais à côté de Louis et en face de Niall et Danielle alors que tout le monde nous saluait chaleureusement.

-Voilà nos retardataires, on va pouvoir commander, ria Zayn en passant sa main autour du bassin de Perrie ce qui fit naître un sourire adorable sur le visage de sa copine, au moment même où un serveur arriva vers nous.

Chacun commanda avant nous le temps que Louis trouve ce qu'il voulait manger. J'avais l'habitude de manger ici avec Niall et Liam à l'époque et n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la carte sachant que je prendrais comme à l'époque mon fameux tartare de saumon. Le serveur nous souhaita un bon repas après avoir récupéré chacune de nos commandes, puis s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus. Tout le monde reprit la conversation sur la nouvelle copine de Niall dont il nous avait parlé hier, Jessica il me semble, cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas accompagné ce soir. De toute évidence elle avait dû être intimidée de rencontrer tous les amis de Niall en une même soirée alors que selon les dire du blond ils étaient officiellement ensemble que depuis deux semaines, je pouvais la comprendre.

Je faillis sursauter quelques secondes plus tard lorsque la main de Louis vint s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Je l'enferma rapidement dans celle-ci avant de tourner le regard vers lui, il avait la tête baissée sur la table et se mordait la lèvre d'un air concentré, complètement absent. Je me demandais même s'il n'avait pas simplement prit ma main d'un geste mécanique sans même s'en rendre compte ce qui me fit sourire bien plus fort que je ne le devrais. Je remonta alors doucement sa main à mes lèvres après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous regardait et y déposa un doux baiser qui attira enfin l'attention de Louis. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers moi d'un regard surpris et les joues rouges.

-Oh je vous en prie, chuchota Niall en se penchant vers nous, j'ai déjà rien dit pour le suçon alors évitez de vous bouffer l'un l'autre devant moi.

Je le regarda sans comprendre avant qu'un éclair de génie traverse mes pensées et que je me retourne vers mon élève qui avait les yeux exorbités et un air paniqué. En effet notre petite séance de perte de contrôle dans la salle de bain avait laissé un joli souvenir plus qu'évident sur le torse de Louis que le col de sa chemise laissait apparaître de temps en temps. Je fis signe à Louis d'attacher le dernier bouton de sa chemise, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter alors que je jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais à Niall.

-Tu ne dis rien à Liam qui nettoie le cou de Danielle avec sa langue depuis tout à l'heure, alors laisses nous tranquille tu veux?

-Hey Hazz, ne le prends pas comme ça voyons je rigole, tente t-il d'apaiser la situation d'une voix douce, vous êtes mignons ensemble je suis content pour vous.

J'observe quelques secondes le sourire gêné qu'il m'offre avant de comprendre qu'encore une fois, je me suis énervé trop vite. Mais sa réflexion avait mit Lou mal à l'aise et de toute évidence il n'avait pas besoin de ça, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que notre 'situation' ne plaît pas à mes amis et qu'il s'imagine que je souhaite cacher ce qu'il se passe entre nous. C'est d'ailleurs loin d'être le cas, s'il n'y avait que moi j'aurais déjà tout raconté à chacune des personnes autour de cette table tant je suis fier de ce que je vis avec mon élève, mais je sais que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise.

-Excuses-moi.

-Aucun problème, excuses-moi aussi Louis, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, explique t-il dans un clin d'oeil avant de retourner son attention sur la conversation qui avait suivit son cours autour de la table, l'air de rien.

Je déposa ma main sur la cuisse de Lou maintenant qu'il l'avait lâché pour fermer le reste de sa chemise, ce qui sembla le détendre un peu.

-Je suis désolé, Niall est un peu au courant de, enfin, de ce qui se passe entre nous. Je ne lui ai pas dit, il l'a deviné, de toute évidence ce n'était pas compliqué, riais-je en faisant référence à la scène qui venait de se passer. C'est le seul, les autres ne savent pas, ou en tout cas il ne m'en ont pas parlé, j'espère que ça ne te déranges pas?

-Non, non pas du tout, enfin je ne crois pas, avoue t-il. J'aime bien être associé à toi, expliqua t-il avant de rire moqueusement au sourire éblouissant qui venait de naître sur mon visage à la suite de sa réflexion.

Je pressa gentiment sa cuisse et détourna mon attention de lui à contre coeur lorsque Zayn prit la parole en indiquant qu'il allait enfin nous annoncer la grande nouvelle. Je sentis tout le monde s'exciter autour de nous alors qu'il offrit un regard remplit d'amour à Perrie, juste avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras gauche.

-Voilà, hum, je ne sais pas trop comment faire je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours, ria t-il, mais je tenais à vous parler de moi et de cette très jolie femme à côté de moi, et ne rêvez pas les gars je vous vois venir elle est à moi, je la garde, ironisa t-il avant de se faire couper par Perrie.

-Oui et pour le prouver il m'a même passer la bague au doigt hier soir, annonça t-elle en lâchant la bombe que Zayn avait eu tant de mal à annoncer.

Danielle poussa directement un tout petit cris aiguë, plaçant sa main devant son visage alors que ses yeux se brouillaient d'un coup. Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Perrie en lui réclamant sa main pour s'extasier devant le beau diamant qui avait dû coûter une fortune à Zayn. Mais celle-ci lui fit vite signe de patienter quelques secondes alors qu'elle nous annonçait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout dit. Zayn se leva et entoura Perrie d'une étreinte réconfortante alors que celle-ci s'accrochaient aux mains de Danielle avec force, quelques larmes de joies coulant déjà de ses yeux.

-Je suis enceinte, explique t-elle simplement avant de se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard dans le creux des bras de Danielle qui ne retenait plus ses larmes elle non plus, trop heureuse pour son amie.

Niall et Liam se levèrent à leurs tours sans perdre de temps et vinrent taper amicalement dans le dos de Zayn avant de le serrer dans leurs bras, et je suis absolument sûr que je n'inventais pas les quelques perles salées que je voyais couler des yeux des deux garçons mais aussi et surtout de Zayn. Je regrettais finalement de plus en plus d'avoir quitté la ville pendant tant d'années, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Zayn et Perrie même si je m'étais tout de suite entendu avec eux, je n'avais pas le lien qu'ils avaient réussi à créer tous ensemble et j'en étais désolé. Je fini finalement par me lever à mon tour, bientôt suivi par Louis qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Je pris Zayn dans mes bras et lui souffla combien j'étais heureux pour lui, me rappelant sans problème le soir que j'avais passé chez eux à dîner et où Zayn n'avait pas cessé de supplier Perrie d'accepter d'avoir un enfant. Je savais combien ça lui tenait à coeur et son enfant serait le plus heureux du monde, j'étais sincèrement ravi pour lui que Perrie ai finalement changé d'avis. Je m'avança ensuite pour la prendre elle dans mes bras en lui soufflant qu'elle serait une mère formidable ce qui lui fit redoubler ses pleurs de joie alors qu'elle me susurrait plein de merci sincères à l'oreille. Louis les félicita à son tour alors que tout le monde décida de rejoindre sa place pour ne pas déranger plus les personnes autour de nous, non sans continuer de s'extasier.

Perrie était enceinte depuis trois semaines, c'était encore tôt mais elle en parlait avec tellement de fierté et de bonheur que tout le monde ne pouvait qu'être fasciné et envieux devant le couple heureux comme tout. Tout le monde leur posa plein de question, cherchant à savoir s'ils avaient déjà pensés au nom ou quel sexe ils préféreraient pour le bébé, et c'était véritablement touchant de voir la passion dans les yeux des deux futurs parents.


	33. Chapitre 32:

Le repas était désormais presque fini, nous étion tous au dessert et j’avoue que le dîner s’était légèrement éternisé. Il devait être minuit et personne ne semblait pressé de partir, trop heureux de la nouvelle que l’on venait d’apprendre et de pouvoir passer du temps tous ensemble. J’étais de mon côté ravi pour une toute autre raison, tout le monde avait été adorable avec Louis et avaient su le mettre à l’aise, l’incluant dans la conversation ou même lui posant des questions sur l’avancée de son entraînement, ce qui pour une fois n’avais même pas semblé le mettre mal à l’aise. Il avait su prendre la parole sans mal et répondre aux questions, cela faisait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu’il était occupé à discuter de voiture avec Niall, il n’y connaissait pas grand chose mais semblait ravi d’apprendre et en disutait de bon coeur, ce qui me faisait sourire malgré moi bien que je sois en pleine conversation avec Zayn.

Je sentis finalement un poids sur mon épaule me faisant presque sursauter alors que je tournais la tête pour remarquer celle de Louis appuyée contre moi, les yeux presques fermés alors qu’il écoutait Niall d’une oreille distraite. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas l’état de Louis trop occupé à mimer quelque chose avec sa serviette pour relever les yeux vers mon élève. Le pauvre était complètement crevé après son entrainement interminable et heureusement -c’est bien la première fois que je trouves ça positif- qu’il n’allait pas en cours sinon il aurait dû se lever tôt demain et cela aurait été des plus compliquer. Je passa mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le caler plus confortablement alors qu’il poussa un soupir de bonheur en fermant les yeux réellement cette fois-ci. Je jeta mon pied doucement sous la table pour attirer l’attention de Niall le faisant se stopper en plein milieu de sa tirade et lever les yeux vers nous, se rendant compte qu’effectivement Louis ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel en haussant des épaules avant de replacer correctement sa serviette et de s’accrocher directement à la conversation de Danielle et Perrie à côté de lui, tandis que je retournais la tête vers Zayn réalisant que je l’avais complètement oublié en plein milieu de notre conversation. Celui-ci me lançait un sourire sincère à travers la table avant de se pencher sur celle-ci pour se rapprocher, me faisant signe de faire de même pour que l’on puisse s’entendre à travers le brouhaha.

-Si tu veux rentrer pour que Louis puisse dormir n’hésite pas, il a eu une dure journée, expliqua t-il avant d’ajouter d’un ton joueur et discret pour que personne, y compris Louis, ne puisse l’entendre, tu sais, Niall a été un peu trop bavard.

-Comment ça? demandais-je m’attendant déjà au pire.

-Il parait que le petit Louis te plaît bien, c’est tout ce qu’il a dit, mais j’ai bien l’impression que c’est réciproque, ria t-il gentiment.

-Mmmh, je sens que je vais finir par tuer ce leprechaun, qui d’autre est au courant?

-Liam, mais je l’ai dit à Perrie alors j’imagine qu’il a dû le dire à Danielle, désolé, avoua t-il en souriant signe qu’il n’était pas si désolé que ça.

-Je rêve donc depuis le début du repas tout le monde est au courant mais ne nous a rien dit, riais-je pour moi-même, j’aurais dû savoir que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de faire confiance à ce faux blond, ajoutais-je simplement.

-Peu importe, tu aurais dû nous le dire toi même, on est très heureux pour toi tu sais, et pour Louis, il mérite d’avoir quelqu’un comme toi dans sa vie.

-Tu sais, il n’y a encore rien, ce n’est pas la peine d’en faire toute une histoire.

-Pas encore, et puis tu sais, on est pas bête, une fois qu’on en a parlé tous les trois on en a vite déduit que le mystérieux gars avec qui tu es partit à Paris et dont tu ne nous a plus jamais parlé était très certainement Louis, expliqua t-il avant d’éclater de rire en voyant la tête que sa réflexion avait créé chez moi. Mmmh, il me semble que l’on avait touché juste alors.

-J’en reviens pas, je ne veux pas que Lou se sente gêné que vous soyez tous au courant, le pauvre a déjà du mal à se sentir à l’aise au milieu de tout le monde ici.

-On ne le mettra pas mal à l’aise voyons, on fera même semblant de ne pas savoir si tu veux et si ça peut le faire se sentir mieux.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas non plus avoir à lui mentir.

-Fais comme tu le sens, de toute façon notre attitude envers Louis ne changera pas quoi qu’il arrive, expliqua t-il tout en continuant de chuchoter pour ne pas alerter mon élève, c’est un chic type, on l’aime bien tu sais.

-Bien sûr, qui pourrait ne pas l’aimer, répondis-je en décidant d’opter pour l’humour histoire de mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à me mettre mal à l’aise, alors que Zayn se faisait déjà alpaguer par Perrie qui semblait toute heureuse de lui répéter ce que Danielle venait de lui apprendre.

Je les laissa discuter entre eux et reporta toute mon attention sur mon élève qui semblait cette fois s’être réellement endormi. Je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue tâchant d’attirer son attention alors qu’il grogna et se cala plus confortablement contre moi dans un soupir qui me fit rire.

-Laisse moi dormir Hazza, gronda t-il.

-Non Lou, on devrait y aller, tu t’endors sur la table.

-Voyons Harry, tu n’es pas une table, c’est sur toi que je dors là.

-Et alors, c’est le même principe, tu ne penses pas qu’on serait mieux dans le lit?

-Je ne sais pas, sans doute mais je suis bien là, j’ai pas la force de rentrer jusqu’à l'appartement.

-Oh, donc on va dormir tous les deux ici toute la nuit?

-Ouais, du moment qu’on est tous les deux ça me va, expliqua t-il d’une voix pâteuse embrumée par le sommeil.

-Oui, à moi aussi je crois, riais-je avant de faire tomber ma tête dans son cou, y déposant un baiser discret essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer, ce qui fit se relever Louis.

Il m’observa quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de sourire en coin et de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

-Hey, chuchotais-je, qu’est-ce qui te prends, tout le monde nous voit.

-Et alors, si j’ai bien compris ils sont déjà tous au courant non? Demanda t-il en souriant avant de lâcher un petit rire devant ma mine perdue. Je suis un mauvais garçon, j’ai écouté toute ta conversation avec Zayn, se moqua t-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme pour mimer exagérément de s’en vouloir, me faisant donc comprendre que ce n’était absolument pas le cas.

-Un ‘mauvais garçon’ donc? Mmh, ça me plait bien, riais-je en voyant la mine offusquée de Louis qui laissa tomber un léger coup sur mon biceps en signe de protestation.

-T’es incorrigible, souria t-il en déposant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur mon épaule, faisant glisser son visage dans mon cou qu’il parsemait de baisers alors que je faisais preuve de toute la volontée du monde pour ne pas lever les yeux sur le monde autour pour vérifier que personne ne nous regardait. Ce serait affreusement gênant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit actuellement.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau avant de léchouiller cette dernière me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris, avant de me reculer pour tomber face à un Louis mort de rire mais surtout et principalement de fatigue, ses yeux étaient rouges et se fermaient d’eux mêmes.

-Allez, viens on va rentrer d’accord? Demandais-je avant de me redresser légèrement, l’emportant avec moi.

J’attrapa sa veste qui était déposée un peu plus loin sur la banquette que je fis passer au dessus de ses épaules ce qui lui valu un rire adorable lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il était incapable d’enfiler les manches. Je déposa un baiser sur son front et fit glisser moi même son bras dans la manche avant de me lever, attirant l’attention de toute la petite tablée.

-On va y aller, Lou est fatigué, encore toutes mes félicitations Zerrie, ajoutais-je dans un clin d’oeil faisant rire Perrie comme une adolescente au nom que je leur avait donné avant qu’elle ne se lève pour me prendre rapidement dans ses bras histoire de me dire au revoir.

Tout le monde suivit, nous faisant la bise pour certains ou bien nous entraînait dans une étreinte amicale avant que je n’entoure mon bras autour de celui de Louis pour le diriger vers la porte, faisant un dernier petit signe de la main au groupe. En quelques secondes nous nous retrouvions percuté par la brise extérieur alors que Louis a côté de moi poussait déjà un grognement en se collant contre moi, attrapant lui-même mon bras pour le déposer autour de ses épaules. Je resserra ma prise et fit glisser mon manteau lui aussi autour de nous deux pour l'envelopper d'avantage alors que je déverrouillais rapidement la voiture, aidant Louis à s'asseoir à sa place ce qui me valu de recevoir un sourire moqueur.

-Mais c'est que vous êtes galant monsieur Styles.

-Ouais, et t'adores ça, riais-je en me penchant davantage pour pouvoir déposer un baiser juste au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui lui fit avoir un hoquet de surprise.

-Fais gaffe je risquerais de m’y habituer, ria t-il en attrapant mes épaules pour me rapprocher, déposant un baiser sur l’une de celle-ci.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait ce soir mais j’avais l’étrange impression qu’aucun de nous n’était capable de se séparer de l’autre. On laissait tomber tout notre savoir vivre pour se cajoler l’un l’autre peu importe qui pouvait nous voir, et j’adorais ça. J'adorais ce Louis joueur et tactile, j’avais l'impression que la fatigue lui allait parfaitement bien.

-Mais j’espère bien, souriais-je en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de me reculer une bonne fois pour toute pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre le côté conducteur ce qui fit apparaître une moue déçue sur le visage de Louis, qui me fit rire.

Je referma sa portière avant de m’asseoir derrière le volant, déposant directement ma main sur la cuisse de Lou après avoir démarré, ne la retirant que pour changer les vitesses alors que ce dernier semblait déjà s’endormir sur son siège, la bouche entrouverte dans une moue adorable. Il laissait passer par moment quelques soupirs, bougeant légèrement sur son siège à la recherche d’une position confortable qu’il ne sembla trouver qu’une fois arrivé sur le parking de mon immeuble. Je savais d’avance qu’il allait ronchonner de se faire encore réveiller mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s’empêcher de m’en réjouir trouvant Louis plus qu’adorable lorsqu’il boudait au réveil. Je détacha donc rapidement ma ceinture après avoir enclenché le point mort et le frein à main et avoir coupé le moteur, sortant du véhicule sans perdre de temps. Je rejoignis la portière de Louis, l’ouvrant doucement alors qu’il m’observait déjà avec une moue boudeuse, me faisant retracer du bout du doigt la courbe froncées de ses sourcils.

-Aller Lou, c’est la dernière ligne droite, riais-je en me penchant par dessus lui pour détacher sa ceinture.

-Mouais, grogna t-il se penchant en avant pour quitter le siège, s’appuyant sur mon épaule pour se relever sur ses jambes fatiguées alors que je refermais moi-même sa portière juste avant de verrouiller la voiture.

Je passa mon bras dans le bas du dos de Louis, le guidant alors qu’il observait les étoiles sans un bruit, lui donnant un air angélique. La luminosité des astres se reflétait sur son visage faisant ressortir l’aspect laiteux de sa peau alors que son sourire doux me donnait envie d’emprisonner ses lèvres entre les miennes sans perdre de temps, m’obligeant à me mordre la lèvre du bas pour retenir ma pulsion. Je fis courir mon pouce contre sa hanche y dessinant de petits cercles alors que je déposais de légers baisers sur sa temps jusqu’à arriver à la porte de l’immeuble. Je laissa Louis rentrer le digicode avant de pousser le grande porte en inox du bâtiment, lui indiquant de passer devant moi dans le hall avant de le suivre, laissant nos peaux se réchauffer loin de l’air frais extérieur. On monta rapidement les grands escaliers jusqu’à mon étage laissant Louis s'appuyer totalement sur la rambarde pour soutenir son corp fatigué. Une fois devant ma porte je ne perdis pas une seconde pour déverrouiller cette dernière, nous faisant accueillir par un miaulement d’Azraël et l’odeur sucrée encore présente de notre petit déjeuner de ce matin.

J’observa Louis s’asseoir directement au sol pour retirer ses chaussures n’ayant même pas la force de le faire debout avant de faire courir sa veste le long de ses épaules, la récupérant dans ses mains avant de la déposer sur le porte manteau juste à côté de lui. Je fis de même de mon côté alors que Louis m’observait, adossé au mur et les bras croisés tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d’eux mêmes, créant un sourire attendri sur mon visage. Je le rejoignis rapidement, passant mon bras autour du sien alors qu’il fit courir sa main droite dans sa mèche pour retirer celles qui tombaient dans ses yeux, laissant sans le vouloir ses cheveux châtains s’élever au dessus de sa tête dans une forme aléatoire le rendant adorable. Il se laissa tomber directement dans le lit à notre arrivée dans la chambre, soufflant de bonheur avant de rouler sur le côté pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable alors que j’allais de mon côté prendre ma douche.

Je retira mes vêtements rapidement, faisant courir mon jean le long de mes jambes avant de soulever ma chemise au dessus de ma tête une fois les boutons défaits. Je laissa rapidement tomber mon boxer, pénétrant dans la douche en soufflant de bonheur lorsque l’eau chaude coula le long de mes muscles, les détendant rapidement. Je laissa mon esprit dériver jusqu’à mes amis restés au restaurant, ne pouvant m’empêcher de sourire pour moi-même en me rappelant la nouvelle que venaient de nous apprendre Perrie et Zayn. Ce couple était vraiment très beau à voir, tout le monde pouvait comprendre même sans les connaitres combien ils s’aimaient. Zayn ne cessait jamais de faire des yeux doux à sa copine, l'observant discuter avec Danielle comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde alors que celle-ci laissait toujours un sourire fascinant éblouir son visage dès que Zayn passait son bras dans le bas de son dos ou attrapait sa main. Ils semblaient être attirés comme des aimants faisant en sorte d'être toujours assez proches pour être sûr de se toucher en permanence dans des caresses innocentes qui les rendaient adorables. Savoir qu’ils allaient avoir un enfant ne pouvait que me rendre fier et heureux pour eux, je savais combien cette nouvelle les rapprocherait encore davantage, si compté que c’était possible. Ils seraient des parents formidable, ça ne faisant aucun doute.

J’éteignis finalement l’eau, redéposant le jet à son emplacement et m’empara du petit gel douche à la fraise de Louis, ayant terminé ma propre bouteille ce matin et ayant oublié d’en replacer une neuve dans la douche. Je fis donc couler une petite noisette du produit dans le creux de ma main, non sans sourire à l’idée d’avoir l’odeur de mon élève sur ma peau toute la journée de demain et commença à savonner mes bras sans perdre de temps. Je m’imaginais mon Louis seul dans mon lit et espérais que je serais de retour dans la chambre avant qu’il ne se soit endormi tout habillé, n’ayant pas le coeur de le réveiller une nouvelle fois. J’avais été extrêmement fier de son attitude au cours de la soirée durant laquelle il n’avait pas hésité à répondre aux questions de tout le monde et participer aux conversations. Cela prouvait d’une certaine manière qu’il reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui et se sentait bien plus à l’aise au milieu de mes amis que par la passé ce qui me rendait fier. Fier d’être en partie responsable des changements d’attitude de Louis bien que évidemment il était le principal concerné, il avait su faire des efforts et prendre sur lui ce qui était un énorme pas en avant pour lui. Sans oublier qu’il avait su danser devant Zayn et Niall sans problème cette semaine ce qui était la plus grande des preuves de son avancée.

Je sortit finalement rapidement de la douche après m’être entièrement rincé, enroulant la serviette autour de ma taille une fois que je fus sec et rejoignis rapidement la chambre où Louis m’attendait, complètement emmitouflé sous la couverture jusqu’au niveau de son cou ne laissant apercevoir aucun centimètre de sa peau hormis son doux visage. Je me déplaça jusqu’à la penderie sous le regard curieux de Louis avant de m’emparer d’un de mes boxers propre et de l’enfiler par dessous ma serviette. Je n’étais absolument pas pudique et cela ne m’aurait pas déranger le moins du monde de laisser tomber ma serviette pour enfiler mon seul vêtement mais je savais ô combien cela mettrait Louis mal à l’aise et je souhaitais surtout pas cela. Faire se sentir bien Louis et en confiance était un travail de longue haleine qui pouvait être gâché en très peu de temps et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je retira donc la serviette d’autour de ma taille une fois recouvert de mon boxer et la déposa sur le dossier de la chaise en bois qui trônait toujours en face de mon bureau avant de me glisser à mon tour dans les draps.

Louis ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir se glisser dans mes bras alors que je les refermais autour de son corps frêle, laissant avec plaisir son visage glisser dans mon cou comme il le faisait toujours avant de s’endormir.

-Tu sens bon, se moqua t-il gentiment de mon odeur de fraise avant de déposer deux doux baisers dans mon cou et de me souffler un bonne nuit presque inaudible.

Il s’endormit à peine quelques secondes plus tard au milieu de mes bras alors que je recouvrais son cuir chevelu de baisers et que je flattais son dos de mes caresses légères.


	34. Chapitre 33:

Je fus réveillé ce matin d'une humeur lumineuse alors que je sentais la peau douce et fraîche du ventre de Louis sous ma joue. Je papillona des yeux en resserrant mon étreinte autour des hanches de mon élève rigolant pour moi-même d'avoir utilisé son ventre comme un oreiller sans oublier de remarquer que j'avais extrêmement bien dormi. Je sentais sa respiration soulever l'arrière de ma tête qui reposait sur son torse alors que son estomac se contracta doucement sous ma joue lorsque je pressa sa hanche gauche dans ma main. J'entendis rapidement Louis appeler mon prénom, faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique sous son chuchotement alors que je relevais la tête habillée d'un sourire franc qui disparu sur une moue surprise lorsque je tomba face à Louis. Il avait les cheveux en bataille retombant sur son front dans un désordre adorable, les sourcils froncés et perdus dans son épaisse chevelure tandis que ses yeux étaient toujours durement fermés. Ses joues étaient d'une teinte rouge vif et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte comme dans une provocation exquise m'invitant à m'emparer de sa lèvre du bas et de la suçoter jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

-Hazz, fredonna t-il encore doucement, tournant sa tête sur le côté la laissant retomber sur son oreiller, toujours fermement endormi.

Un sourire attendri étira mes lèvres alors que je relevais doucement la tête de son ventre, m’avançant un peu sur le lit pour me rapprocher de son visage. Je fis glisser mon doigt le long de sa joue, traçant de petits cercles dessus sentant Louis s'appuyer légèrement contre mes caresses en fredonnant dans son sommeil me faisant presque gémir de frustration. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose; m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Je fis doucement fondre mon nez dans son cou, me délectant avec plaisir de son odeur de fraise, de lessive, et d’une douce effluve indescriptible qui n'était autre que sa propre odeur. Un arôme sucré et délicat qui caressait tous mes sens jusqu'à faire naître de longs frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Si je m'écoutais je passerais des journées entières plongé dans ses bras à seulement me délecter de son odeur jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir sentir que ça. Mais j'ai bien peur que Louis ne finisse par en avoir marre de se balader avec une sangsue géante accroché sur le dos, dommage. Je ne m'attarda pas plus sur cette étrange réflexion et déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de mon élève avant de remonter vers sa joue ou je laissa une nouvelle fois courir mon nez. La peau de Louis était douce et chaude sous mes caresses alors que je remontais dans ses cheveux où son odeur était encore plus présente, me faisant soupirer de bonheur. Je me laissa tomber à côté de lui, allongé sur mon flanc gauche contre son corps endormi sans retirer mon nez de son doux cuir chevelu. Je fis courir mes mains sous son tee-shirt -qui était d'ailleurs le mien mais qu'importe- faisant naître de la chaire de poule à chaque passage de mes doigts le long de son petit ventre légèrement gonflé. Je me décida enfin à relever le vêtement doucement, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse encore malheureusement ravagée de cicatrices en tout genre qui me brisaient le cœur. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de celle-ci, remarquant la peau rugueuse au niveau des blessures contrastant avec celle douce comme de la soie qui recouvrait le reste de son corps.

J'entendis rapidement Louis ronronner tout en se tournant vers moi dans son sommeil, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, avant de papillonner doucement des yeux dans un soupir.

-Hey, chuchotais-je en relevant ma main pour la déposer sur sa joue faisant sourire Louis malgré ses yeux encore rougis et gonflés de sommeil qui ne parvenaient pas à s'habituer à la lumière.

Je fis courir mon pouce le long de sa joue alors qu'il releva à son tour sa main, la déposant sur la mienne pour approfondir mes caresses tout en fermant les yeux. Il glapit lorsque je fis courir mon doigt sur le contour de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne m'offre un regard joueur et qu'il sorte sa langue pour laper mon doigt dans un mouvement rapide me faisant retirer ma main dans un sursaut. Il se mit à rire joyeusement alors que je laissais tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller dans un soupir de bonheur observant mon élève et son regard joueur à peine réveillé et les cheveux dans les yeux. J'aimais ça. J'aimais cette complicité, j'aimais me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, j'aimais ne jamais savoir si il allait se montrer timide sous mes caresses ou y répondre fougueusement. Je me sentais parfaitement à ma place entre ses draps blancs entouré d'une douce odeur de fraise.

Sans que je ne m'y attende Louis se releva sur son coude droit, m'observant allongé sur son flanc tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur mon épaule dans une moue adorable.

-T'es beau, avoua t-il en remontant ses yeux dans les miens avant de s'emparer d'une de mes boucles pour la faire rebondir entre ses petits doigts sans même remarquer l’allure impressionnante à laquelle il venait de pousser les battements de mon cœur.

Comment cet ange aux yeux bouffis et aux joues rougies ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était celui qui illuminait la pièce, comment pouvait-il me complimenter moi et se détester lui-même à un tel point ? Je ne comprendrais jamais la vision néfaste qu'il avait de lui même.

-Ah oui, demandais-je malgré tout, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Mmhmm, fredonna t-il sans même me regarder trop concentré sur le mouvement que faisait ma mèche lorsque la boucle se tendait et se detendait entre ses doigts.

Je me releva d'un coup, attrapant les épaules de Louis pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le matelas me plaçant au dessus de lui dans un sourire espiègle. Je voulais toute son attention pour moi et non uniquement sur mes cheveux peu importe combien j'adorais sentir ses doigts se frailler un chemin dans mon cuir chevelu.

-T'es pas mal non plus, soulignais-je l'air de rien en relevant sa mèche en désordre qui n'avait pas une seule fois quitté son front avant de fondre dans son cou.

Il rejeta directement sa tête en arrière avant de presser ses mains dans mon dos pour rapprocher mon corps du sien, me faisant lâcher un grognement ridicule digne d'une bête sauvage. J'entendis directement Louis me répondre d'un gémissement presque féminin résonnant dans mon oreilles comme une douce musique que je rêvais d'entendre rapidement de nouveau. Inspiré de cette idée j'attrapa rapidement une fine couche de sa peau sucrée entre mes lèvres bloquant tous mes sens pour m'empêcher de grogner de nouveau alors que Louis ne se retenait plus de babiller des mots incompréhensibles. Il se tortillait sous mon corps avant d'attraper mes avants bras entre ses petites mains rendant ses jointures presque blanches tant il serrait ma peau. Je ne pu retenir un grognement mécontent lorsque je me rendis compte que Louis n'emettait plus aucun bruit, me faisant relever les yeux sans arrêter un seul instant ma douce torture. Il avait coincé ses lèvres entre ses dents pour retenir ses mots, et ses yeux étaient maintenant durement fermés me faisant sourire. Je termina d'aspirer la peau avant de souffler sur son cou meurtri et de léchouiller la petite marque qui apparaissait déjà découvrant pour la première fois mes tendances possessives.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de véritable relations et n'avais le plus souvent qu'expérimenté des nuits de folies dans les bras d'inconnus. C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais le besoin de marquer quelqu'un mais j'avoue avoir adoré balayer mon regard toute la soirée d'hier sur la jolie petite trace violette que j'avais tracé dans son cou avant de partir. Elle rendait Louis moins innocent et surtout me rappelait sans cesse que j'étais le seul qui pouvait lui faire ça. Le seul qui avait la chance de plonger ma tête dans son cou, de caresser son corps sous mes doigts avides de sa peau et de découvrir chaque partie de son visage sous mes lèvres.

Je recula de son cou une fois satisfait de mon travail et plongea mon regard dans celui perdu et ravi de Louis. Je fis glisser ma main sur son menton avant de tirer sur la lèvre du bas de Louis pour la libérer de sa prison avant de me pencher vers son oreille. 

-Tututut, laisse donc s'exprimer cette jolie bouche, soufflais-je d'une voix plus rauque que prévu faisant gémir Louis alors que je souriais fier de moi. Mmmh, c'est mieux comme ça.

Je fondis rapidement sur son visage, non sans apercevoir au passage son regard avide de mes caresses qui me fit sourire fièrement. Je commença par retracer la ligne de ses sourcils éternellement froncés de mes lèvres curieuses, avant de descendre sur ses pommettes. Je fis mine de croquer sa pommette osseuse et légèrement plus en relief que le reste de son visage ce qui fit rire mon élève alors que j'y déposais un doux baiser comme pour me faire pardonner. Je m'attaqua à la deuxième pommette avant de frotter mon nez contre le sien, plongeant mes yeux joueurs dans ceux dilatés de Louis alors qu'il remontait ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à atteindre mes épaules qu'il attrapa entre ses mains tandis que je descendis face à ses lèvres.

Je sentis le souffle erratique de Louis s'aplatir sur ma peau alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un halètement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau lorsque je fondis sur ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur le coin de celles-ci faisant naître un grognement mécontent de Louis. Sa cage thoracique bondissait presque dans sa poitrine et contre la mienne alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage lorsque je recula. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de placer sa main derrière mon crâne, pressant doucement sur celui-ci pour me rapprocher de son visage. Il avait l'air d'un désastre avec ses yeux envieux, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses joues en feux. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et m'avança avant de dessiner le contour de sa bouche de mes lèvres le faisant une nouvelle fois pousser un petit gémissement presque douloureux.

-S'il te plaît, murmura t-il d'une voix cassée qui me fit relever mon visage et fixer ses yeux perdus en caressant son nez du bout du mien, l'interrogeant du regard. S'il te plaît Hazz, chouina t-il presque en agrippant ma peau.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux Louis, demandais-je sans détacher mes yeux des siens.

-Embrasses-moi Harry, s'il te plaît embrasses-moi, supplia t-il alors que mon cœur avait frappé si fort dans ma cage thoracique qu'il s'était sûrement répercuté sur la peau de Louis comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Oui bien sûr, ouais, répondis-je rapidement sans même y faire attention avant de déposer mes yeux sur les lèvres de Louis, légèrement humides et rouges d'avoir été torturées de ses dents. 

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et empoigna ses lèvres des miennes, pleurant presque de sentir la peau si douce et ô combien plus sucrée que son corps gourmand contre ma bouche. Il fit glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux, en tirant quelques mèches alors qu'enfin un sourire ravi traversa ses lèvres, se répercutant contre les miennes. Il mouva dans une douceur inimitable ses lèvres fébriles, caressant cette partie si sensible de mon corps, alors que je me laissait totalement aller, roulant les yeux vers l'arrière. Je poussa un grognement indescriptible qui sembla se répercuter droit dans l'esprit de Louis alors qu'il ronronna en réponse faisant trembler nos lèvres ensemble. Je retira mes coudes appuyés au niveau de sa tête qui me tenaient encore en l'air au dessus de mon élève, me laissant tomber en douceur sur ce dernier avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou pour le maintenir contre moi. En quelques minutes je me laissa tomber sur le dos, emportant Louis avec moi pour échanger nos position alors qu'il se retrouvait au dessus de moi, pressant ses petites mains sur mon torse. Nos jambes étaient emmêlées dans les draps et entre elles alors que le linge de lit nous tenait bien trop chaud mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mon élève laissa, dans un geste courageux, sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieur alors que je m'empara sans perdre de temps de la sienne entre mes dents, la suçotant comme j'avais tellement rêvé de le faire ces derniers temps. Les petits doigts de Louis revinrent attaquer ma peau, y enfonçant ses ongles traçant de petites marques en croissant de lune sur celle-ci.

Je relacha sa lèvre rapidement avant d’y presser une nouvelle fois les miennes, bataillant pour essayer d'imiscer ma langue entre la barrière de ses deux orbes rosés jusqu'à ce que, dans un soupir, Louis comprenne mon attention et ouvre légèrement ses lèvres. Je partit rapidement à la découverte de son muscle chaud alors que son gémissement résonna cette fois directement dans ma bouche fermement collée à la sienne me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. J'essayais de comprendre comment Louis pouvait avoir un goût si délicat et sucré comme si j'avais plongé au beau milieu d'une rivière de confiseries, avant de vite oublier le fil de mes pensées lorsque sa langue caressa la mienne, roulant autour de celle-ci en tirant fermement sur mes cheveux longs.

Mes sens restèrent tous à l'affût pendant de très longues minutes, me perdant dans un doux cocon de bonheur et de chaleur avant de me reculer à contre cœur de la douceur de mon élève me sentant obligé de reprendre mon souffle avant de m'évanouir. Déjà que les gestes de Louis étaient eux aussi à deux doigts de me faire tourner de l'œil à chaque secondes je ne pouvais pas en plus combattre ma condition d'humain. Louis récupéra directement une grande bouffée d'air avant de laisser ses poumons travailler à plein régime pour nourrir de nouveau son corps en oxygène, faisant se soulever son abdomen à une vitesse presque aussi rapide que celle des battements de mon cœur.

-Waaa, souffla t-il un sourire niais sur le visage avant de se laisser tomber sans retenue sur moi, calant sa tête dans mon cou avant d'entourer mon corps de ses petits bras. Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien alors je lui rendais son étreinte, le serrant pendant de très longues et appréciable minutes, me délectant de la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien.

Au bout d'un instant Je sentis Louis déposer un baiser sur mon torse qui fit se contracter mon estomac sous le geste puis relever la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient brillants et son sourire n'avais jamais été aussi resplendissant.

-Que dirais tu maintenant d'un bon bol de céréales devant la télé?

-Oh mon dieu, tu es parfait, riais-je en imaginant sans aucun problème une matinée à ne rien faire dans le canapé avec mon élève entre mes bras. Oui définitivement c'est ce que je voulais.

-Je sais, je sais, ria Louis avant de s'asseoir dans le lit dans un geste gracieux faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-C'est toi qui es beau Lou, avouais-je sans pouvoir le retenir, observant ses cheveux voler dans les airs et ses lèvres rouges, ma réflexion faisant brûler ses joues.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du lit uniquement vêtu de mon tee-shirt et de son boxer avant d'attraper un de ses joggings pour l'enfiler rapidement. Il se tourna vers moi alors que je l'observais calmement, les bras croisés sous ma tête afin de la surélever, puis il me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et quitta la pièce dans un rire cristallin lorsqu'il vu ma mine offusquée. Je ria pour moi-même, secouant la tête dans le vide et me leva à mon tour avant d'enfiler mon jean de la veille qui n'avait servit que pour le dîner et un tee-shirt pioché au hasard.

Lorsque je mis un pied dans le salon Louis sortait déjà de la cuisine, deux bols, une brique de lait et un paquet de céréales sous le bras. Il m'offrit un sourire doux et passa devant moi, sûrement un peu trop près pour que ce soit innocent, me faisant rire doucement avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Je remplis rapidement nos bols alors que Louis choisissait la chaîne, décidant de laisser la télé diffuser un dessin animé que je n'avais encore jamais vu au paravant, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un long soupir. Je lui rendu son bol de céréales prêt avant de m'adosser au canapé à mon tour, le laissant directement se faufiler sous mon bras, s'appuyant sur mon flanc droit.

J'étais heureux de remarquer que notre instant de folie de ce matin n'avait pas rendu Louis mal à l’aise ou distant. J'avais attendu si longtemps avant de céder à mes pulsions et de m'emparer de ses lèvres ayant toujours eu peur que cela brise la complicité que l'on avait réussi à créer. Louis était un garçon à prendre avec des pincettes, à cajoler en douceur sans jamais dépasser les limites et voilà qu'il m'avait lui même demandé un peu plus tôt de laisser tomber mes barrières. Je crois bien que je n'oublierais jamais cette voix cassée et envieuse qui m'avait réclamée de l'embrasser. À cet instant tout mon corps s'était embrasé alors que mon cœur avait décidé de rendre les armes et de me laisser me débrouiller seul n'en pouvant plus de suivre une cadence bien trop rapide pour lui depuis de longues minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, demanda gentiment Louis en me voyant perdu au milieu de mes pensées depuis un moment, faisant glisser son index le long de mon bras qui l'entourait.

-Tu me laisserais recommencer ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander espérant sûrement un peu trop que cette escapade de ce matin ne reste pas exceptionnelle.

-T'as même intérêt, ria t-il en déposant un baiser le long de ma mâchoire y créant une lignée de frissons qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

Il se recula et laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant de bonheur juste avant que nous ne sursautions tous les deux à l'entente de coups portés à la porte de l'appartement.


	35. Chapitre 34:

Je souffla pour moi même déçu de devoir quitter la chaleur du corps de mon élève et pestant contre la personne qui venait de mettre fin à ce moment de douceur avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de mon élève et de quitter le canapé. Je me dirigea sans perdre de temps vers la porte, me demandant qui pouvait venir frapper chez moi à 7h30 du matin, tandis que Louis s'était retourné, les coudes appuyés sur le dossiers du canapé, observant d'un regard curieux la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris sans perdre de temps.

-Ah bah quand même, ria Niall en entrant dans l'appartement avant de se laisser tomber dans mes bras sans être capable de retenir son rire.

Je laissa directement mon nez se renfrogner à la forte odeur d'alcool alors que des rires dans l'escaliers attirèrent mon attention. Rapidement je vis Zayn et Liam arriver accrochés l'un à l'autre et tombant quasiment sur la barre d'escalier pour se maintenir, tandis que quelques marches plus loin, Perrie avait passé son bras dans le dos de Danielle pour la soutenir et l'aider à monter. Elle m'offrit un regard désolé lorsque tout le petit groupe entra dans mon appartement ruinant le calme qui y régnait depuis notre réveil.

-Ils ont tenu à finir la soirée au Light avant d'aller déjeuner au mcdo, on vient d'en sortir et je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de venir jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là mais ça semblait leur tenir à coeur, me souffla Perrie gentiment, étant bien évidemment la seule à ne pas avoir bu ayant maintenant un mini Zayn dans le tiroir.

-C'est pas grave, la rassurais-je voulant voir cette mine gênée disparaître de son visage alors que je lui faisait signe d'aller rejoindre les autres sur la canapé.

Ils discutaient tous très fort, riant sans arrêt, témoignant sans problème de la dose d'alcool qu'ils devaient encore avoir dans le sang après avoir passés leur soirée en boite, me faisant même me sentir mal pour Perrie qui avait dû gérer tout le petit groupe et rester sobre pendant que tout le monde s'amusait. Je rejoignais alors à mon tour le salon, me glissant aux côtés de Louis coincé entre Zayn et Niall alors que je chassais le faux blond pour prendre sa place le faisant grogner avant de simplement s'asseoir au sol. Louis ne perdit pas une seconde pour se fondre sur mon flanc gauche, n'étant sûrement pas très à l'aise avec tout ce remu ménage dès le matin. Depuis le temps, j'avais fini par comprendre que Louis ne devait jamais être prit par surprise et devait prendre le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait lui arriver pour que tout se passe bien. Le contraire de ce qui venait de se passer, notre matinée câlins devant la télé venait de se faire chasser en quelques secondes, remplacée par un brouhaha de personnes bourrées.

-Ça va aller? Demandais-je près de l'oreille de Louis qui opina gentiment de la tête avant de se fondre davantage contre moi me laissant déposer un baiser sur son front. 

-Bon, tu vas nous servir à boire ou je dois y aller moi-même? demanda Niall en se laissant tomber contre le bord du canapé pour s'en servir de dossier.

-Jus d'orange pour tout le monde? Demandais-je alors que des éclats de joies me firent comprendre que cette idée semblait ravir tous les déchets alcoolisés présent dans mon salon.

Perrie m'offrit un sourire désolé et se proposa de m'aider à chercher les verres alors que je cherchais le jus dans le frigo de la cuisine. Ça faisait bizarre de me retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière, normalement je faisais toujours partit de ceux qui étaient bourrés, et était même sans doute toujours le pire.

-Ils auront dessaoulé pour cet après-midi tu penses? Demanda la jolie blonde en s'adossant au plan de travail.

-Bien sûr, dans tous les cas ils ne donneront pas cours à des enfants si ce n'est pas le cas je m'occuperais de leurs groupes.

-Merci beaucoup Harry, je suis désolé qu'on te mettes dans cette situation.

-Aucun problème Perrie, je t'assures que j'ai rien à envier à aucun d'eux niveau ravage de l'alcool, je vais pouvoir me rattraper pour les conneries que j'ai fait ces derniers temps, expliquais-je tout en sachant que la blonde n'avait aucune idée de mon passé de coureur de bar.

Je passa gentiment mon bras autour de ses épaules pour mettre fin à cette conversation l'assurant que ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas et la guidant jusqu'au salon de nouveau où nous déposions sur la table basse nos trouvailles, laissant Liam servir le jus d'orange pour tout le monde. Je repris ma place sans perdre de temps écoutant attentivement Niall qui s'affairait à ma résumer en détails leur soirée qui se résumait en fait à beaucoup d'alcool et beaucoup de danse, rien que je n'aurais pas deviné. Mais je mimais un air intéressé tout en laissant Zayn s'emparer de la télécommande cherchant un programme avant de s'arrêter sur la chaîne musicale, emportant Danielle dans un semblant de concert solo qui ne devait absolument pas plaire à mes voisins mais faisait rire tout le petit groupe, Louis compris. Il avait l'air plus à l'aise désormais, sûrement parce qu'il avait compris qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était assez sobre pour faire attention à ses actions, ce qui le rassurait beaucoup.

-Tu pars à quelle heure? demanda t-il justement en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé près de moi, me laissant passer mon bras sur le dossier au dessus de lui, étendant un sourire ravi sur son visage.

-Mon premier cours est à 15 heure, mais si les trois déchets là-bas, dis-je en désignant Liam, Niall et Zayn entrain de tenter un slow en trio un peu plus loin, ne sont pas en état de faire leur boulot je vais devoir commencer deux heures plus tôt.

-Oh, j'aurais bien aimé passer du temps seul avec toi, expliqua t-il simplement, une moue déçue sur les lèvres que je rêvais de recouvrir des miennes pour la faire disparaître.

Louis n'avait pas conscience que chaque minime élément qui le composait me rendait totalement fou de lui. Ses courbes fines d'adolescent et pourtant si attirantes, ses mains si petites qui s'accrochaient partout sur moi et n'étant pas suffisamment larges pour emprisonner mes bras lorsqu'il essayait de me tenir contre lui le soir. Ses cheveux indisciplinés avec lesquels il se battait sans arrêt, soufflant parfois dessus lorsqu'il est concentré, dégageant les quelques mèches qui lui tombent alors dans les yeux. Ses yeux, si pétillants et vibrants, comme si chacune de ses émotions cachées étaient refoulées au milieu de ses pupilles qui le trahissaient et mettaient son âme à nu, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne vivais plus que pour regarder Louis dans les yeux lorsque je me rapprochais un peu trop de son corps ou que je le complimentais, faisant naître une étincelle de pur bonheur dans ses deux orbes bleu. J'aimais pimenter ses joues d'une légère teinte rougeâtre, le faisant baisser le regard et triturer ses doigts entre eux pour cacher son malaise. Et plus important encore, je voudrais sincèrement pouvoir croquer dans ses deux adorables pommettes ressortant presque diaboliquement de son visage uniquement pour me rendre fou. 

-Je sais, moi aussi, répondis-je simplement en faisant courir mon doigt discrètement le long de sa nuque, reposant sur le dossier du canapé, faisant échapper à Louis un soupir de bonheur alors qu'il s'appuyait davantage sur la pression. On pourrait aller au restaurant ce soir, toi et moi? Tentais-je timidement, vite rassuré de voir le masque de joie pure qui venait de recouvrir le visage de mon élève.

-C'est vrai? Comme à Paris?

-Mmhm, ça te plairais? demandais-je sans recevoir de réponse autre qu'un Louis qui se laissa glisser dans mes bras, me serrant fortement contre lui sans se priver de laisser tomber sa tête dans mon cou.

Je sentis son souffle s'y attarder lourdement, comme s'il cherchait à garder mon odeur en mémoire ce qui me fit pousser un souffle de bonheur. Je ferma les yeux en laissant tomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, laissant plus de place à Louis qui pouffait pour lui-même avant de déposer de doux baisers sur ma peau friande de ses attentions. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à nous, Perrie trop occupée à essayer d'arranger les cheveux emmêlés de son amie Danielle alors que les trois autres dansaient encore langoureusement.

-Harry? demanda Louis en relevant la tête, la déposant en face de moi sur le canapé à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

-Oui? demandais-je en replaçant ma main à sa place initiale, dans sa nuque, tirant légèrement sur les petites mèches de cheveux qui y résidaient.

-Tu m'embrasseras encore ce soir? Demanda t-il un regard joueur sur le visage sans pouvoir cacher pour autant la teinte rougeâtre qu'avaient pris ses joues.

-Avec plaisir.

-Alors c'est un rendez-vous? questionna t-il me faisant enfin comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Je laissa malgré moi échapper un rire attendri qui lui fit piéger sa lèvre entre ses dents et rougir d'avantage comme si c'était encore possible.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, répondis-je simplement en m'avançant suffisamment pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant d'enrouler mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer réellement vers moi alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur mon flanc en soupirant de bonheur, jusqu'à ce qu'un poids supplémentaire vienne se jeter sur nous dans un rire un peu trop fort pour être naturel.

-Allez les gars, venez danser avec nous au lieu de vous tripoter, ria Niall à gorge déployée en prenant chacune de nos mains dans les siennes nous obligeant à quitter le canapé et notre agréable proximité.

Il nous amena directement au milieu du salon avant de retourner à son slow en trio à côté de nous, laissant ses mains glisser dans le bas du dos de Liam dans une moue suggestive avant d'empoigner ses fesses faisant hoqueter le châtain de surprise et rire le monde autour de nous avant de simplement les remonter sagement dans le bas de son dos. Zayn ne perdit pas une seconde et referma ses bras autour de ses deux amis avant de les faire tourner entre eux en fredonnant la chanson résonnant dans l'air, se prêtant étonnement parfaitement à un slow. Je ne me laissa pas impressionner et entoura les hanches de Louis avant d'y déposer mes mains, parfaitement calées sur la courbure de son corps frêle, avant de le rapprocher de moi, le laissant passer maladroitement ses mains autour de mon cou dans un rougissement adorable. Il laissa un sourire ravi étendre son visage, qu'il laissa tomber en arrière dans un rire franc m'offrant une vision dégagée sur son cou et sa pomme d'Adam tressautant sous son rire, me demandant toute ma volonté pour ne pas me jeter dessus et la croquer goulûment. Louis replaça sa tête correctement, laissant ses cheveux retomber dans un bazar au dessus de sa tête alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, enroulant son index autour de mes boucles tandis que nous tournions innocemment dans la pièce, s'observant avec envie dans le blanc des yeux.

-Ils devraient venir bourrés ici plus souvent, souria Louis en se penchant pour laisser tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, me faisant sourire comme un enfant gâté le soir de noël.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de laisser tomber mes lèvres dans ses cheveux pour y déposer de léger baisers avant de déposer ma joue sur son cuir chevelu, soupirant de bonheur. Je me laissa porter de très longues minutes par l'air doux de la musique résonnant dans la pièce et le corps léger et doux de mon élève plaqué contre moi, jusqu'à ce que le silence reprenne sa place autour de nous. Les trois danseurs à côté de nous s'applaudirent entre eux tout souriants avant de se jeter de nouveau dans le canapé tandis que Louis se décrochait de moi dans un soupir déçu. Il attrapa ma main en remontant vers moi un sourire timide alors qu'il me guidait vers le fauteuil en face du canapé, me laissant m'y asseoir avant de prendre place sur mes genoux. Je ne pu retenir un sourire ravi de le voir si transparent devant mes amis et glissa mes bras autour de son corps alors que Niall prenait déjà la parole en faisant craquer ses doigts l'air de rien.

-Tu sais, on a pensé à ça hier, expliqua t-il en regardant Louis droit dans les yeux signe qu'il s'adressait à lui bien que l'alcool encore présent dans son sang le faisait légèrement loucher, ça pourrait te décoincer d'aller en boite, de danser devant plein de gens sans te prendre la tête.

-Ouais, tu pourrais venir avec nous un de ces soirs, intervient Danielle en frappant dans ses mains ravie de l'idée.

-Je ne sais pas, intervins-je en resserrant malgré moi mes bras autour de Louis.

Je savais que Louis en boite pour mes amis voulait dire le faire boire et le forcer à aller danser avec eux, mais Louis n'est pas aussi libéré qu'eux et aurait plus de mal à se laisser aller, il pourrait même se sentir forcé. Et bien entendu la simple idée qu'il ne boit de l'alcool me déplaisait énormément. Tout dans cette proposition sonnait comme une alerte m'indiquant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais bien sûr, cela ne semblait pas avoir fait son chemin jusque dans les pensées de Louis.

-Pourquoi? demanda t-il dans une moue déçue en se tournant vers moi, on s'amuserait bien, tenta t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur mon bras comme pour m'amadouer.

-Ouais pourquoi hein Hazza ça serait drôle, lança Zayn dans une moue exagérée censée reproduire celle de Louis ce qui ne me plus qu'à moitié même si mon élève laissa échapper un rire amusé.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de toute façon Lou, je ne suis pas ton père, expliquais-je simplement refusant de me montrer trop protecteur.

Tout le monde sembla se contenter de cette réponse alors que Louis s'extasiait déjà à l'idée de sa futur soirée en boite, écoutant Niall avec des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui racontait ce qui l'attendait. Je sentais son corps se détendre entre mes bras alors qu'un sourire éclatant baignait son visage.

-Bon sinon vous compté décuver avant cet après-midi ou je dois prendre la relève ? Demandais-je bien décidé à mettre fin à cette conversation peu plaisante.

-Aucune chance que je sois en état, ria le blond, mais de toute façon je sers à rien dans cette école alors je vous manquerais pas. Je décuverais en faisant bosser le gosse, ria t-il dans un clin d'œil vers Louis.

-Je suis pas un gosse, rectifia t-il dans une moue boudeuse.

-Peu importe, moi je serais en état, expliqua Zayn en passant un bras autour de sa petite amie, je vais juste faire une bonne sieste d'ici là, d'ailleurs je ferais bien d'y aller tout de suite, ria t-il. Tu peux rester là mon ange, susurra gentiment le basané à l'oreille de la jolie blonde qui secoua la tête.

-Et te laisser conduire tout seul, bien sûr, je vais ramener tout le monde chez sois, encore désolé de vous avoir déranger les gars, avoua t-elle pour moi et Louis avant de se lever, faisant signe à tout le monde de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter.

En quelques secondes tout le monde quitta le petit appartement, non sans mal pour descendre les escaliers vu l'état du faux blond qui était de toute évidence le pire de tous. Il ne distinguait sûrement même pas les différentes marches ce qui rendait sa démarche ridicule.

-Alors, souligna Louis tandis que je fermais la porte d'entrée derrière mes amis, il nous reste 7h, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

-Mmh, je sais pas, riais-je en enveloppant mes bras autour de son corps avant de le soulever le faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que je descendais une main sous sa cuisse gauche pour le maintenir en place, laissant la deuxième dans le bas de son dos. Je plaça un baiser sous sa mâchoire le laissant jeter sa tête en arrière pour me laisser libre accès à son cou tout en échappant un rire sincère. Ses bras s'entourèrent autour de mon cou, taquinant mes boucles alors que je rêvais de le déposer dans mon lit -ou notre lit- pour recouvrir son corps de baisers. Mais bien sûr, je ne le fis pas, Louis aurait fuit en courant sans perdre une seconde, je le connaissais trop pour ça. Alors je me contenta de le déposer avec toute la douceur du monde sur le canapé, l'allongeant le long du meuble avant de prendre place derrière lui, le serrant fort contre moi. Il ronronna des mots incompréhensibles avant de se rapprocher de mon corps, attrapant la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Il zappa de longues secondes avant de se replacer correctement après avoir fait son choix, enroulant ses doigts autour de ma main qui le tenait contre moi, soupirant de bonheur. Et mon cœur ne cessa pas une seconde sa course folle contre le dos de Louis pendant les longues heures que l'on passa dans ce canapé à seulement se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans jamais chercher à approfondir notre contact innocent.


	36. Chapitre 35:

Je fis courir une dernière fois mes mains dans mes cheveux devant le miroir, tâchant de donner une forme plus légère à mes boucles qui pendaient négligemment sur mes épaules malgré tous les efforts que je venais de faire sous la douche pour les discipliner. J'avais enfilé un pantalon à pince bleu roi ainsi qu'une chemise blanche fluide et légère que je savais à l'avance, allait fort bien plaire à Louis. D'autant plus que les trois premiers boutons étaient volontairement restés ouverts, adorant sans retenue la façon dont Louis avait l'habitude de laisser ses yeux traîner sur mon torse et la petite croix apparente à la fin de ma chaîne lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Je plaça une mèche derrière mon oreille m'imaginant déjà me délecter en toute innocence du regard envieux que mon élève poserait sur moi après que je me sois si assidûment préparé uniquement pour lui plaire. J'avais coiffé ma mèche vers l'arrière, faisant ressortir mes boucles comme il l'aimait et avait même vernis mes ongles de la couleur de mon pantalon de costume, espérant qu'il trouverait ça séduisant. Je pense n'avoir jamais autant pris soin de moi-même dans le seul but de plaire, mais cette soirée était si importante, c'était notre premier rendez-vous, et quand bien même cela pouvait sonné totalement cliché et ridicule, je voulais que ce moment soit parfait. J'avais réservé une table dans un restaurant qui se montrait à la fois chic pour souligner l'importance de l'événement et surtout pas trop guindé pour ne pas mettre Louis mal à l'aise, tout avait été calculé au détail près pendant des heures depuis notre petit discussion de ce matin. J'avais réussi à créer un rendez-vous à la hauteur de mes attentes en si peu de temps, et j'en étais vraiment fier.

Je sursauta finalement au bruit de la porte s'ouvrant dans mon dos, me faisant me retourner vers Louis qui faisait son entrée dans la pièce, un sourire étincelant sur le visage, n'ayant sûrement pas conscience qu'il venait de marquer mon cœur d'une pierre blanche. L'image de Louis se tenant adossé au chambranle de la porte dans un smoking noir impeccable, sa mèche habituellement indomptable retombant dans une forme approximative sur son front ayant été docilement relevée sur le dessus de sa tête resterait à jamais gravé dans mon cœur comme l'image même de la beauté. Ses joues étaient rouges de malice mais aussi d'appréhension, cherchant sans doute à savoir si sa petite transformation me plaisait alors que ma bouche entre-ouverte et mes yeux roulant sur son corps inlassablement devaient répondra à sa question silencieuse. Il déposa ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon noir de costume impeccable, haussant des épaules mal à l'aise comme s'il cherchait quoi dire alors que sa lèvre se retrouva enfin coincée entre ses dents, me ramenant au petit Louis timide que je connaissais tant. Il balança une dernière fois son regard sur moi avant d'enfin s'approcher, glissant ses mains jusqu'à moi pour attraper les bords de ma chemise au niveau des boutons, m'attirant doucement à lui tout en laissant une distance respectable entre nous.

-Tu es si beau Harry, souffla t-il doucement alors que son souffle chaud glissant le long de mon cou m'électrisa tout entier.

Il fit remonter sa main un peu plus haut, redessinant ma clavicule, riant de sentir mon cœur s'affoler sous son poignet alors que cette fois-ci ce fut à mon tour de rougir fortement.

-Mon dieu Louis, ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler avant de reculer légèrement pour pouvoir une nouvelle fois l'observer dans sa totalité. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir à travers mes yeux, tu es magnifique Lou, magnifique.

Et la douce couleur rouge qui s'étira le long de ses joues directement sembla me répondre, le rendant encore plus beau et innocent. Je lissa rapidement son col de chemise, ne me privant pas pour observer ses cheveux roulés au dessus de sa tête dans une vague délicate qui lui donnait un air adulte, avant de gentiment entourer ses mains des miennes, souriant à la façon dont leurs petites taille me permettait de les serrer entièrement. Je tira légèrement sur sa main pour le rapprocher encore de moi si c'était possible et laissa les miennes remonter le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules l'encerclant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il déposa ses mains dans ma nuque tirant sur mes cheveux en m'observant d'un regard joueur avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. J'en profita pour déposer ma tête sur son crâne après y avoir déposer un baiser perdu dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, caressant son dos d'un geste réconfortant qui lui fit souffler de bonheur dans mon épaule, y créant une lignée de frissons.

-Allez Lou, allons-y avant que je ne te sautes dessus et qu'on finisse en retard, riais-je en faisant rougir ses joues avant de le tirer derrière moi hors de la chambre.

On descendit sans bruit jusqu'à la voiture, profitant seulement de la chaleur de nos mains enroulées l'une autour de l'autre. Profitant d'être ensemble simplement, sans prises de têtes ou de doutes, sans différence d'âge et sans le tress des concours de Louis. Voilà qu'on était juste deux garçons sortant pour leur premier rendez-vous n'attendant déjà que de rentrer pour échanger le baiser qu'ils s'étaient promis.

-Alors tu vas me dire où on va ? Demanda Louis d'un sourire rayonnant de plaisir en s'asseyant dans la voiture.

-Quel intérêt de faire durer la surprise depuis ce matin si c'est pour te le dire maintenant ?

-Je sais pas, t'aurais aussi pu me le dire directement au lieu de faire des secrets, ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde, ironisa t-il dans un clin d'œil.

-Ouais, mais je préfère les surprises c'est plus drôle de te voir tout curieux comme ça, riais-je en démarrant, quittant rapidement le parking pour me rendre en direction du restaurant que j'avais choisis pour ce soir.

Je savais qu'il plairait beaucoup à Louis, c'était un restaurant de fruits de mer, sa nourriture préférée, avec une ambiance simple et chaleureuse. L'endroit parfait pour mettre Louis à l'aise et lui faire passer une bonne soirée. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour un moment si importante sans pour autant en faire des caisses, j'espère vraiment que la soirée plaira à Louis, d'autant plus qu'une surprise l'attendait encore. Je n'allais tout de même pas me contenter d'un simple rencard dans un restaurant. Il méritait plus d'originalité.

-Bon alors, vous avez avancé avec Niall aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je curieux.

Je n'avais pour une fois pas eu l'occasion d'assister à la répétition de Louis ayant à la place du assister Zayn pendant ses cours alors qu'il ne s'était pas entièrement remit de sa cuite. J'avais entendu tout l'après-midi la musique de la chorégraphie de Louis tourner dans la salle d'entraînements, à côté de la salle de classe de Zayn et avait du faire preuve d'une très grande volonté pour ne pas oublier chacun des élèves devant moi et rejoindre Louis à toute vitesse pour le voir progresser encore et encore. Je ne me lassais jamais de la voir danser, il avait cette finesse, cette grâce dans ses mouvements qui me retournait l'estomac à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'avais commencé à reconnaître la beauté de Louis en le voyant danser, il se développait comme un ange au milieu du paradis dans chacun de ses mouvements. C'était vraiment le plus beau spectacle que le monde ai connu que de voir Louis danser, une oeuvre d'art grandeur nature, mon oeuvre d'art.

-On a bien avancé sur les figures imposées je suis très content, Niall a dit que je m'en sortais très bien et qu'on en aurait vite fini, c'est génial, s'exclama t-il. Oh tu sais Harry j'aime tellement danser, surtout maintenant que j'ai votre aide à tous, j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer sans cesse c'est fou, chaque jour est un nouveau défi, c'est vraiment exaltant.

-Je connais ce sentiment Lou, je suis si fier de te voir ressentir la même chose. L'amour de la danse est vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux, si tu savais combien ça me manque, soufflais-je d'une voix plus basse que prévu alors que Louis déposa directement sa petite main sur ma cuisse en guise de soutient, me faisant directement oublié ce qui avait bien pu miner mon moral, comme si toute la conversation venait de s'envoler, effacée par le geste doux de mon élève. Mais peu importe, poursuivis-je, je suis vraiment fier de toi tu t'améliores très vite, t'as vraiment ça dans le sang, souriais-je en déposant rapidement ma main sur la sienne avant de devoir la retirer pour changer de vitesse en entrant dans le parking du restaurant.

-Des fruits de mer, sincèrement? Demanda Louis un air ravi sur le visage en observant le devanture du restaurant. Tu me connais vraiment par cœur, comment ça peut bien être possible?

-C'est simple, je t'écoutes quand tu parles, et ça tu sais le faire, mon dieu tu parles sans arrêt, alors bien sûr que je sais toutes ses choses sur toi. Tu dévoiles tellement d'informations à la minute quand tu es lancé, c'est dingue. Enfin, avec moi, ajoutais-je un peu penaud.

Je savais que Louis était vraiment lui-même avec moi, le garçon bavard qui ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de parler était sa véritable personnalité. Alors comment faisait-il avant cela pour supporter de ne jamais parler à personne, de rester dans sa bulle sans aucune interaction avec le monde extérieur? Louis avait du passer les pires années de sa vie renfermé sur lui-même à ne jamais pouvoir se montrer tel qu'il est, le savoir encore comme ça lorsque je ne suis pas là me blessait le cœur indéfiniment.

-Allez viens, souriais-je en sortant de la voiture faisant le tour pour lui ouvrir sa portière le faisant rire comme une lycéenne.

-Quelle galanterie!

-Premier rendez-vous oblige, riais-je.

-Oh, donc ça sous entend que tu ne compte pas garder cette attitude? Se plaigna t-il faussement.

-Tu parles, je vais tellement prendre soin de toi que tu ne pourras même plus me supporter. Profites bien tant qu'il en est encore temps parce que bientôt tu râleras de me voir ouvrir ta portière à chaque fois que tu descendras d'une voiture.

-Je m'y habituerais jamais c'est sûr, j'aime trop quand tu t'occupes de moi.

-Ah ouais, souriais-je en passant mon bras dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de moi tout en déposant un baiser sur son crâne, alors tu vas être ravi.

Il ria gentiment, créant un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale sans même s'en rendre compte tandis que je poussais la porte du restaurant pour nous laisser entrer. Une chaleur accueillante vient directement entourer nos corps laissant Louis souffler de bonheur alors qu'une serveuse s'approchait déjà de nous pour nous accueillir.

-Bonjour, vous aviez réservé? demanda t-elle dans un sourire franc en récupérant deux menus sur le buffet à côté d'elle prête à nous emmener à notre table.

-Oui, une table pour deux au nom de Styles.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi je vous en prie, nous indiqua t-elle en avançant directement dans le restaurant tandis que nous la suivions sans perdre de temps.

Elle nous guida à travers plusieurs tables avant de nous indiquer celle qui nous était attribuée pour la soirée, nous laissant nous y asseoir en déposant les menus devant chacun de nous.

-Je repasserais vous voir rapidement pour prendre votre commande, bonne soirée messieurs, ajouta t-elle avant de retourner sur ses pas, me laissant profiter seul de la vue incroyable de Louis découvrant l'eau à la bouche les nombreux plats au menu.

Il se pinça les lèvres avant d'y passer sa langue envieuse en fronçant son adorable petit nez.

-Il y a vraiment trop de choix mince alors, grogna t-il devant le menu.

-On pourrait prendre plusieurs assiettes et les partager, tu goûteras un petit peu à tout, proposais-je en ne voulant même pas toucher au menu bien plus intéressé par la vue délicieuse de Louis qui remplaçait sans exagérer n'importe quel plateau de fruits de mer qui pouvait bien m'être servit. Si je m'écoutais je laisserais complètement tomber cette idée de restaurant et déposerais Louis dans le lit pour le manger lui tout cru comme le plus appétissant des repas.

-Oh oui Harry ça serait super, s'émerveilla t-il.

-Alors je t'écoutes, on prend quoi?

-Je ne vais pas tout choisir, regardes au moins ton menu, ria t-il gentiment en me donnant un léger coup de pied sous la table pour accompagner sa remarque.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'aime tout, choisis ça me fait plaisir.

-Bon alors dans ce cas je ne te le ferais pas répéter deux fois, ria t-il avant de se pencher sur le menu, j'aurais bien aimé goûter leur terrines de poisson en entrée, et pour le plat, on pourrait prendre les palourdes et une douzaine d'huîtres, et oh regarde ils font des tourteaux, souria t-il grandement.

-Adjugé, on part sur ça, crois-moi aucun de nous ne pourra plus rien manger après ça.

-Ça c'est sûr, ça va être génial, s'extasia t-il à l'avance comme un enfant. Ce restaurant est parfait Harry, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir!

-Je vois ça, riais-je en me moquant gentiment de lui.

-Sans rire Harry, si tu savais depuis combien d'années je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger ce genre de choses, la dernière fois c'était avec ma mère, elle avait voulu me faire plaisir avant que l'on emménage chez mon beau-père, comme pour mieux faire passer la pilule. Depuis je n'en ai plus jamais mangé, et pourtant dieu sait combien j'aime ça.

-Je suis ravi d'être tombé juste alors, je voulais que ce rendez-vous soit réussi, c'était vraiment important pour moi.

-Et bien tu as réussi, raya t-il avant de gentiment se calmer lorsque la serveuse réapparu à nos côtés dans un sourire joviale, tenant fermement dans sa main le petit calepin qui lui servirait à noter notre commande.

-Vous avez fait votre choix? Demanda t-elle gentiment en nous regardant chacun notre tour avant d'écouter attentivement Louis réciter nos choix avec des étoiles dans les yeux, sans que je ne le lâches une seule seconde des yeux. C'est noté, souria t-elle tout en déposant un panier de pain sur la table et une carafe d'eau qu'elle avait déposé sur la table d'à côté le temps de prendre nos commandes. Ça arrivera très vite, expliqua t-elle avant de nous sourire gentiment et de se rediriger vers une table un peu plus loin alors que Louis reprenait déjà la parole, me racontant comment lui était venu sa passion pour les fruits de mer.

-C'est malin, souria Louis au bout d'un moment, d'un air joueur attirant directement ma curiosité, avec tout ça on va avoir une haleine horrible.

-C'est fort possible oui, répondis-je en rentrant directement dans son jeu comprenant à l'avance où il voulait en venir.

-Mince, on va sûrement devoir repousser notre baiser à plus tard alors, se plaigna t-il tristement.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, après tout si on a la même haleine ça ne devrait pas être si catastrophique.

-Oui c'est vrai, ou bien on pourrais profiter d'avoir encore bonne haleine pour, tu sais, le faire tout de suite, expliqua t-il avant d'hausser des épaules, comme ça c'est fait quoi, ajouta t-il comme pour banaliser la chose ce qui me fit rire bien plus franchement que prévu.

-Si c'est un tel calvaire on peut aussi juste ne pas le faire tu sais.

-T'es pas drôle, grogna t-il, j'étais entrain d'essayer d'en avoir deux pour le prix d'un là.

-Non mais je rêve, t'as essayé de m'arnaquer? Mais où est passé mon pauvre petit Louis innocent?

-Tu l'as perverti avec tes lèvres, maintenant il ne pense plus qu'à ça, avoua t-il dans une voix grave ponctuée d'un regard avide qui me fit perdre mon sang froid.

-Oh mon dieu Louis ne redis jamais un truc pareil je suis à deux doigts de te sauter dessus en plein milieu de ce restaurant, grognais-je plus que je ne parlais.

-Hum, j'aime bien te voir comme ça, souria t-il, tu sais, les yeux sombres et la chaire de poule sur les bras, d'autant plus que je sais que c'est moi qui créer ça.

-Mince t'as vraiment compris comment je marchais toi hein, souriais-je en le regardant essayer de me rendre fou. Mais je suis désolé ça ne marcheras pas comme ça, tu auras le droit au baiser qui pu l'huître en rentrant ou rien, c''est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Mmmh, je me contenterais de ça alors, bougonna t-il jusqu'à ce que la serveuse revienne enfin, tenant véritablement sa promesse de faire vite. À vrai dire, nous étions dans un restaurant à 21h en pleine semaine, de toute évidence vu le peu de personnes présentes dans l'enseigne ce n'était pas compliqué de servir tout le monde rapidement.

Les plats furent rapidement posés devant nous, faisant grossir d'avantage les yeux de Louis près à sortir de leurs orbites tant il en salivait d'avance.

-Et voilà messieurs, bon appétit.

-Merci beaucoup, répondis-je à la serveuse tandis que Louis se jetait déjà sur les plats en poussant des soupirs de contentement.

Il m'offrit un sourire timide avant de pousser l'assiette au milieu de la table, m'indiquant d'un geste silencieux de me servir à mon tour. Rapidement un silence très confortable prit place autour de nous laissant tout loisir à Louis de déguster ses plats alors que je ne décrochais pas mon regard de son visage. J'avais réellement l'impression que l'épanouissement lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il était de plus en plus attirant de jours en jours, ou bien était-ce moi qui ne cessait d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui, qui apprenait à comprendre sa personnalité et qui ne pouvait donc m'empêcher de l'apprécier davantage à chaque secondes? Je ne pouvais dès lors plus me passer de son froncement de sourcils incessant dès qu'il me comprenait pas quelque chose, qu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, ça faisait partit de Louis et m'aidait constamment à lire en lui et comprendre ses sentiments. Il y avait aussi sa manie d'emprisonner sa lèvre entre ses dents ou de recoiffer sa mèche d'un geste de main habile lorsqu'il était gêné. De triturer ses doigts et de se dandiner d'une jambe à l'autre, toutes ces choses qui faisaient que je ne pouvais jamais détacher mes yeux de lui lorsque l'on était dans la même pièce.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi ce week-end? Demandais-je mal à l'aise de mettre fin à cet atmosphère simple et calme, me sentant pour autant obligé d'aborder le sujet.

Je sentais bien que Louis faisait exprès de taire toutes conversations concernant son beau-père, seulement le week-end approchait à grand pas et cette fois-ci j'avais bien peur qu'il n'ai pas d'autres choix que de se rendre dans la maison familiale.

-J'imagine que je ne vais être obligé d'y aller, j'ai prévu de demander à ma mère de faire une virée seulement tous les deux samedi, on irait faire un bowling ou un cinéma, de quoi m'éloigner de la maison.

-Hum, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour dimanche? Tu dois vraiment faire attention à ce gars Louis, regardes ce qu'il a réussi à te faire la dernière fois alors que ta mère et moi étions présents, si en plus il y a moins de témoins ça va être un jeu d'enfant pour lui de te faire du mal, tu as intérêt à ne pas lâcher ta mère d'une semelle, il ne te feras rien devant elle.

-J'avais aussi pensé à t'inviter à déjeuner dimanche midi, ma mère serait ravie et moi rassuré, enfin, si tu veux bien, je suis déjà assez sur ton dos comme ça la semaine je ne voudrais pas abuser.

-N'importe quoi Lou, bien sûr que je viendrais, tu sais bien que je serais ravi de passer un peu de temps avec ton beau-père, un homme charmant, ironisais-je ce qui fit grimacer Louis.

-Ouais tu parles, râla t-il en avalant la dernière huître avant de s'attaquer au prochain plat. Manges un peu, je suis entrain de tout engloutir tout seul, gloussa t-il mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas grave, t'es beau quand tu manges.

-N'importe quoi, allez, ouvres la bouche, s'amusa t-il en rougissant, me tendant sa fourchette pour me nourrir comme un gamin.

-Tu te moques de moi, grognais-je gentiment avant de me retrouver obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'emparer de la nourriture faisant rire Louis à gorge déployée. Allez c'est bon je peux me débrouiller seul, capitulais-je en attrapant ma fourchette pour picorer dans le plat commun qui fut bientôt terminé comme tout le reste de la nourriture alors que Louis me racontait plus en détail son entraînement de la journée.

Il avait terminé la chorégraphie ce matin et avait passé le reste du temps à revoir les figures une par une pour être sûr de les maîtriser au possible. Niall avait eu le temps de manger au moins trois cuisses de poulet et la gamelle qu'il s'était préparé pour midi, de toute évidence ça avait été une journée chargée.

-Bon, on y va? demandais-je un air joueur sur le visage en remarquant la moue perdue de Louis.

-Oh, euh, je pensais qu'on prendrait un dessert?

-Mais je te rassures on va en prendre un, seulement pas ici.

-Où ça alors? demanda t-il tout de suite très excité de savoir ce qui l'attendait.

-Je crois vraiment qu'un jour on devrait revoir ensemble la définition du mot surprise, je t'assures tu serais surpris, me moquais en me levant avant de tendre ma main à Louis pour lui faire faire de même.

Je l'aida à placer son manteau sur ses épaules, le faisant rire gentiment de mon attitude galante avant que je ne note rapidement dans un coin de ma tête le numéro de notre table pour payer l'addition à l'entrée, près à passer à la seconde partie de la soirée.


	37. Chapitre 36:

-Bon, et donc qu’est-ce qui se passe maintenant? S’interrogea mon élève en réajustant sa veste de costume, me suivant jusqu’au parking du restaurant.

-Maintenant, on va faire un petit tour à la voiture, récupérer le sac avec les affaires que j’ai préparées pour ce soir et tu vas me suivre sans poser de questions dans une destination surprise, c’est noté jeune homme?

-J’aime vraiment pas les surprises, grogna t-il alors que j’ouvrais dans un rire moqueur le coffre du véhicule, extirpant le sac de sport que j’y avais déposé un peu plus tôt, le plaquant sur mon épaule avant de faire glisser mon bras dans le bas du dos de Louis.

-Je sais, mais c’est la dernière alors fait un effort, et puis tu vas adorer, souriais-je en le guidant rapidement vers une petite route isolée.

Il se contenta de grogner pour la forme avant de se rapprocher d’avantage de mon corps, marchant à mes côtés, me recouvrant de sa douce chaleur. Il attrapa ma main posée sur sa hanche, la serrant fort et la remontant près de sa bouche, y déposant un baiser délicat, avant de rire de son propre geste, chatouillant ma paume de son souffle.

-J’aime bien être avec toi, souffla t-il simplement, en haussant des épaules comme pour minimiser l’importance de l’aveu alors que mon coeur venait de s'enflammer sous la nouvelle.

-Moi aussi Lou, soufflais près de son oreille après y avoir déposé un baiser discret.

Le silence prit rapidement place autour de nous, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des grillons, signe que l’on s’espaçait de la population mais aussi que l’on se rapprochait de notre destination. Le tableau était assez drôle, deux hommes accrochés l’un à l’autre, en tenue de soirée, dérivant à travers un chemin de gravier à l’écart de la route pour rejoindre la forêt. Étrangement Louis ne fit aucune remarque à notre arrivée dans le sentier menant à la petite forêt juste à la sortie de la ville, comme si il s’était tenu prêt à tout, ce qui me fit sourire. J’imaginais tous les scénarios qui avaient bien pu traverser son esprit, espérant avoir trouvé une idée à la hauteur de ses espérances alors que nous poursuivions notre marche silencieuse, laissant nos pieds frôler les graviers dans un son répétitif étrangement apaisant. Nous nous retrouvions rapidement emportés au milieu de la forêt, perdus dans la végétation et loin du trafic, dérivant entre les arbres jusqu’à une petite clairière isolée et pourtant bien connue des habitants. À cette heure l’endroit était vide et personne ne viendrait nous déranger, ce qui fit sourire Louis avant qu’il ne se retourne vers moi.

-Hmm, niveau originalité on repassera, mais ça me plaît, se moqua t-il.

-Tais-toi, je suis original, je suis sûrement le premier gars à emmener quelqu'un ici en pleine nuit sans l’intention de le violer.

-Oh, voilà qui est rassurant, bon alors, il y a quoi dans ton gros sac?

-Qui tu traites de gros sac là ? Et puis, regardes par toi même, riais-je en le faisant tomber de mon épaule pour le tendre à Louis tandis que je récupérais mon portable, allumant la lampe torche pour me repérer, cherchant le meilleur endroit pour monter la tente que j’avais apporté.

Je repéra rapidement un endroit plat, d’où je retirais les quelques petites pierres m’assurant que rien ne perturbe notre sommeil cette nuit avant de me tourner vers Louis qui souriait comme un enfant pendant qu’il sortait les sucreries que j’avais apporté avec nous.

-Et bien, tu m’étonne que ce sac était énorme, ria t-il en observant tout autour de lui les petits objets qu’il avait éparpillé partout comme de la nourriture et des vêtements de rechange, ainsi que la tente et une grosse couverture.

-J’ai mit une demi heure à tout rentrer dedans, j’ai cru que je n’arriverais jamais à le fermer, riais-je de moi-même en m’approchant.

Je récupéra rapidement la grosse couverture que j’étendis dans l’herbe avant de me charger de la tente, parfaitement pliée de façon à rentrer dans son emballage miniature.

-Toi tu t’étends sur la couverture, tu regardes les étoiles en mangeant des bonbons pendant que je me charge de la tente.

-Mmh, oui ça c’est un plan qui me plaît, mais je crois que je préfère encore te regarder travailler, ajouta t-il joueur alors que je dépliais la tente.

Il commença rapidement à fredonner un air qui m’était inconnu mais qu’il répétait sans arrêt ces derniers temps, ouvrant un paquet de dragibus alors que je pestais contre cette tente décathlon qui, de toute évidence, ne se dépliait pas aussi facilement que dans la pub, faisant rire Louis à gorge déployée.

-Mince, je m’attendais à voir un homme viril au boulot, je suis un peu déçu.

-C’est ça, goinfres toi pendant que je nous prépare un abri pour la nuit.

-Oui, c’est exactement ce que j’avais l’intention de faire, raya t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur la couverture, étendant ses bras autour de lui.

Ses cheveux volaient légèrement au dessus de sa tête à force de s’être prit dans les branches d’arbres pour venir jusqu’ici alors que son torse se levait minutieusement à chaque respiration, seul mouvement qu’il faisait encore. Je plaça rapidement des piquets à chaque extrémité de la tente, priant pour qu’elle tienne la nuit avant de me reculer légèrement pour prendre une vue d’ensemble de mon chef d’oeuvre, souriant de fierté.

-Et bah voilà, c’était pas bien compliqué, allez maintenant vient me réchauffer j’ai froid moi, bougonna Louis en souriant comme un enfant.

-Avec plaisir.

Je me laissa directement tomber sur la couverture, attrapant au passage un gâteau au chocolat fait maison dans l’après-midi et soigneusement emballé puis déposé dans le sac, avant de ramper jusqu’à mon élève. Il se glissa directement contre moi, se calant contre mon torse alors que je refermais mes bras autour de lui, riant de bonheur tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Nous étions restés de longues minutes ainsi, dans les bras de l’autre à se délecter de la sensation de nos coeur battant collés ensemble. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou contrastait avec l’air frais ambiant, créant de fort frissons tout le long de mes bras, qui s’emplifièrent lorsque ses lèvres attaquèrent peu à peu mon cou de long baiser. Je sentais cette bouche si douce découvrir ma peau sous ses râles de bonheur alors que mes bras se resserrèrent d’eux même contre mon élève cherchant à le rapprocher d’avantage bien que plus aucun espace n’existait entre nous. Louis ria doucement contre mon cou, cependant trop occupé à le dévorer pour s’arrêter plus longtemps sur mes réactions, mordant désormais la peau sensible. Je soupira de bonheur, le laissant se surélever sur un coude pour apparaître au dessus de moi tandis que je jetais ma tête en arrière lui donnant libre accès à mon cou qu’il maltraitait déjà depuis un moment, le laissant léchouiller la peau en souriant.

-Pour un premier rendez-vous, soufflais-je à bout de souffle en retenant comme je pouvais mes râles de bonheur, je trouve que t’es un peu facile à mettre au lit.

Louis se mit directement à rire contre mon cou, me faisant reserrer mes mains dans ses cheveux, me rendant seulement compte qu’elles s’étaient retrouvées là, alors qu’il relevait la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux bleu et perçants étaient dilatés alors que ses lèvres avaient rosies de deux teintes et étaient légèrement plus gonflées qu’à la normal.

-C’est moi qui suis entrain de m’occuper de toi là, c’est toi l’homme facile, souria t-il joueur en se rasseyant correctement, me laissant reprendre mon souffle et le fil de mes pensées.

-Oh, tu "t'occupes de moi", j’espère que quand ça arrivera vraiment tu ne te contenteras pas de deux baisers dans le cou, je risquerais d’être déçu, soufflais-je en rentrant dans son jeu, le voyant rougir démesurément.

Il bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles avant de baisser la tête en se triturant les doigts, faisant naître un grand sentiment de culpabilité en moi. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face au Louis du début, perdu et timide, me faisant comprendre que j'étais allé trop loin. J'oubliais parfois la différence d'âge que nous pouvions avoir mais aussi la différence d'expérience. Il avait sûrement échangé le premier baiser de sa vie hier et voilà que je parlais déjà de relation charnelle. C'était bien sûr simplement de l'humour mais qui sait comment Louis avait pu tourner les choses dans sa tête.

-Hey Lou, l'interpelais-je, faisant relever vers moi un regard rouge de gêne. Je rigole, tu le sais ?

Ma réflexion fit avaler difficilement sa salive à mon élève alors qu'il hochait de la tête sans grande conviction, me faisant m'asseoir à mon tour comme pour rendre la conversation plus sérieuse. Je récupéra sa main dans la mienne et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-Lou, racontes moi ce qui se passe dans cette jolie petite tête?

-Je, je sais pas.

-Hey, chuchotais-je en le tirant dans mes bras pour chuchoter près de son oreille, espérant le rassurer. Tu peux tout me dire Lou, ne gardes rien pour toi s'il te plaît.

-Je suis pas prêt pour ça Harry, je suis désolé.

-Hey, n'importe quoi, chut, soufflais-je en le berçant doucement, c'était pour rire Louis voyons je n'attend rien de toi, tu le sais, si tu n'es pas prêt ça ne fait rien.

-Mais si je suis ton petit copain je dois m'occuper de toi, c'est normal. J'ai des devoirs, enfin, toi tu as des besoins et je suis censé être celui qui y répond.

-Attends quoi ? Mais Louis qui t'as mit cette idée en tête ? Non tu n'as aucun devoir et cette histoire de besoins c'est tout aussi débile. Je ne suis pas un ogre Lou, je suis tout de même capable de me retenir, je vivais très bien avec ma main droite jusque là, c'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé ce matin que tu dois y changer quelque chose. Le plus important c'est toi, et si tu n'es pas prêt c'est la seule chose qui importe à mes yeux.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Mais bien sûr Lou, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans la vrai vie voyons.

-D'accord, souffla t-il visiblement rassuré.

-Mais, tu viens bien de dire que tu étais mon petit ami ou j'ai rêvé ? Demandais-je taquin en détendant directement l'ambiance laissant Louis pouffer mal à l'aise en haussant des épaules.

-Et bien, on est en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous là non ? Donc je me disais, enfin je sais pas.

-Petit ami, répétais-je pensivement, ouais ça me plaît bien, avouais-je en m'avançant vers lui, passant mes bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre moi, faisant résonner son rire dans mon oreille.

Il se laissa doucement aller contre mon torse, soufflant de bonheur avant de me chuchoter un 'moi aussi' à l'oreille et de serrer à son tour ses bras autour de mes épaules pour glisser ses mains dans mes boucles, y emmêlant ses doigts gentiment. Il fredonna le même air qu’un peu plus tôt, la tête posée sur mon épaule tout en dessinant des formes approximatives dans ma nuque me relexant directement. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que j’attendais de lui qu’il calme ce genre de ‘besoins’ alors que le seul fait de le sentir entre mes bras me comblait entièrement. Je ne désirais plus que cette sensation de son corps délicat et frêle contre moi, son effluve de fraise et ses cheveux doux caressant ma machoire. Tout chez Louis semblait avoir été conçu uniquement pour me rendre fou, comme un péché tentateur, une oeuvre d’art irrésistible qui me piégeait de ses charmes à chaque fois que je déposais mes yeux sur lui.

-Alors, et si on le mangeait ce dessert? Proposais-je en étirant mon bras pour attraper le gâteau emballé qui attendait toujours patiemment un peu plus loin.

-Mmh, je sais pas, il y a plus intéressant là tout de suite non? Grogna t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

-Ouais, soufflais-je en me laissant tomber en arrière, emportant Louis avec moi dans un rire de surprise.

On se retrouva rapidement allongés côtes à côtes tandis que je déballais le gâteau, le découpant grossièrement à la main n’ayant pas la force d’aller chercher des couverts dans le sac et en tendit une partie à Louis avant de m’en garder une. Je passa un bras autour du corps de mon élève pour le maintenir contre moi, le laissant déposer sa tête sur mon torse tout en mangeant sa part de gâteau.

-Donc on dors là ce soir?

-C’était le plan, mais si tu préfères rentrer on y va, j’aurais seulement préféré que tu le dises avant que je galère à monter cette tente, ironisais-je.

-Non, non c’est parfait, j’adore, avoua t-il en se glissant un peu plus haut pour placer son visage en face du mien et pouvoir me parler plus librement.

Il déplaça sa main pour la déposer sur ma joue, riant de me voir fermer les yeux pour apprécier d’avantage le contact tandis qu’il faisait courir son pouce sur celle-ci en de douces caresses.

-Ce gâteau est vraiment trop bon, je crois que c’est la meilleure partie de ce rendez-vous.

-Oh, vraiment? Je suis déçu.

-Mmh, ou en tout cas ça l’était, jusque là, gloussa t-il fier de sa remarque avant de faire glisser sa main anciennement sur ma joue jusqu’à ma nuque, y faisant une petite pression pour m’indiquer de me rapprocher de ses lèvres, ce que je fis sans hésiter.

En à peine une seconde, je retrouvais la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, la force de son souffle écorché se répercutant sur ma bouche et la pudeur de ses mains cherchant où se placer comme s’il n’osait pas suivre ses propres pulsions. Je laissa directement tomber ma part de gâteau un peu plus loin, ne réfléchissant même plus à mes gestes avant d’enrouler mes bras autour des reins de Louis pour le rapprocher de moi, le faisant pousser un gémissement adorable tandis qu’il tira doucement sur mes boucles cherchant un moyen d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. Rapidement sa langue vint se frayer un chemin dans la bataille, caressant sensuellement sans même chercher à l’être ma lèvre inférieur, demandant accès à ma bouche que j’ouvris sans perdre de temps, grognant de plaisir lorsque nos deux muscles se rencontrèrent dans une danse langoureuse. Je découvris avec une légère surprise le goût du gâteau au chocolat dans la bouche de mon élève, me faisant sourire alors que je me concentrais pour deviner, derrière cela le goût sucré de Louis que je lui avait découvert dans mon lit quelques heures plus tôt, soufflant de bonheur lorsque je le reconnu. Je laissa ma main caresser de haut en bas avec douceur son dos, la calant rapidement dans le bas de ses reins pour le maintenir contre moi, sentant une de ses jambes se glisser entre les miennes, voulant lui aussi nous rapprocher au maximum. Il n’y avait rien de déplacé, seulement de l’attachement pur et du bonheur de se sentir l’un à l’autre, et c’était merveilleux. Personne ne m’avait jamais embrassé avec tant d’envie et de force sans attendre quelque chose d’autre en retour, c’était seulement réconfortant de me sentir apprécié et cajolé de cette façon comme si j’avais enfin un intérêt pour quelqu’un.

Je sentis finalement les petits bras de Louis faire pression sur mon torse, me faisant doucement reculer alors qu’il gardait les yeux fermés comme pour profiter des dernières secondes, reprenant son souffle avec de grandes respirations faisant se soulever son torse bien trop rapidement contre moi. Je ne perdis malgré tout pas une seconde, manquant déjà de son contact pour le rapprocher de moi et le fondre contre mon corps, encastrant sa tête entre mon épaule et mon cou alors que ses bras se déposaient à plat sur mon torse, empoignant mon tee-shirt avec toute sa force. Sa jambe entre les miennes s’enroula autour de ma cuisse gauche alors que je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt dans son dos pour découvrir plus de sa peau douce et chaude dans un souffle de bonheur.

-Et bien, si c’est aussi fou à chaque fois tu peux t’apprêter à vivre avec un Louis Tomlinson accroché à tes lèvres, grogna t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou comme pour illustrer ses mots me faisant lâcher un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux.

-Viens amour, allons nous coucher, proposais-je en frictionnant son dos.

-Mon dieu appelles moi encore comme ça et je te suis jusqu’au bout du monde.

-Viens avec moi dans cette tente déjà ça sera suffisant, me moquais-je en me relevant, emportant Louis avec moi toujours en le serrant comme si je n’étais pas capable de me séparer de lui.

Celui-ci ria avant de me repousser gentiment pour récupérer les affaires et les placer dans la tente tandis que je m’occupais d’y étaler la couverture et d’allumer la lampe de camping que j’avais apporté. Rapidement on se retrouva parfaitement à l’abris, entourés des affaires que j’avais préparé pour ce soir. Je mis un peu d’ordre dans nos vêtements, tendant à Louis mon tee-shirt qu’il avait l’habitude d’utiliser comme pyjama tandis que je retirais mon pantalon à pince et ma chemise pour passer la nuit, décidant d'enfiler un tee-shirt malgré tout pour ne pas prendre froid.

-Il n’y a pas de matelas, grommela Louis.

-En effet, mais t’es jeune, tu vas survivre, et regardes comme c’est magique, soufflais-je en attrapant une fermeture éclaire sur la couverture, l’ouvrant pour montrer à Louis qu’il s’agissait en fait d’un sac de couchage géant, ce qui le fit sourire de surprise.

-Mouais, bah en attendant on va avoir mal au dos et froid.

-N’importe quoi ton dos est solide c’est pour ça que tu bois du lait le matin je te signale, et puis compte sur moi pour te réchauffer, maintenant enfiles moi ce tee-shirt que je puisse t’avoir avec moi sous la couette.

-Oh ça, avec plaisir, ria t-il alors que je rangeais le reste des affaires dans le sac pour ne garder avec nous que les sucreries et les parts de gâteaux, rêvant au fait qu’une soirée au lit avec Louis et de la bonne bouffe était clairement une bénédiction.

Je poussa un soupir de confort lorsque le corps chaud de mon élève vint se plaquer contre moi, récupérant la part de gâteau que j’avais dans la main pour la manger à ma place, riant de mon visage surpris. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres pour se faire pardonner qui me fit l’effet d’une bombe de douceur réchauffant tout mon corps avant de l’embraser comme un feu de camps brûlant dans la nuit avec force.

J’éteignis finalement la lampe, plaçant tous les paquets de bonbons juste à côté de nous à porter de main avant de prendre Louis dans mes bras, prêt pour le reste de la nuit. Et on passa de longues heures enroulés l’un sur l’autre à se nourrir de sucreries et des lèvres de l’autre parlant de tout et de rien sauf de tout ce qui pouvait être important. Riant jusqu’au bout de la nuit sans raison, seulement motivés par le plaisir de se sentir si proches et heureux.


	38. Chapitre 37:

Je soufflais devant mon volant, fermant les yeux en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière contre le dossier de mon siège essayant de trouver le courage de sortir de ma voiture. Cela faisait dix minutes que j’étais garé devant la maison de Louis observant le mouvement que j'apercevais derrière les rideaux de ce que je me rappelais être le salon. Je savais que mon élève avait besoin de moi mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je serais capable de me retrouver à côté de cet homme sans le mettre à terre et lâcher toute la haine que je pouvais ressentir contre lui.

J’avais passé ces derniers jours des moments merveilleux avec Louis. Après que nous nous soyons réveillés au beau milieu de la forêt dans cette tente nous avions prit le temps de déjeuner avec les petits gâteaux secs que j’avais apporté avec nous dans le sac, l’un contre l’autre à se chuchoter des mots doux qui resteront gravés dans ma mémoire. Je me sentais toujours unique aux yeux de Louis, il ne cessait de me répéter que j’étais beau et me regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde. Plus le temps passait plus Louis semblait à l’aise au milieu de notre relation, et même sûrement plus que moi par moment. Il devenait plus tactile, plus doux, plus expressif et ça me rendait plus comblé que jamais. J’aimais par dessus tout sentir sa chaleur m’entourer lorsqu’il venait se glisser dans mes bras ou seulement prendre ma main. Étonnamment depuis notre premier baiser de mercredi matin nous n'étions pas constamment collés aux lèvres de l’autre à se manger la bouche. C'était comme si nous réservions ce contact pour des moments spéciaux afin de ne jamais rendre cela habituel et sans intérêt, bien que je doute que cela puisse arriver. Il m’avait alors embrassé le soir du mercredi avant de rejoindre la tente pour dormir, jeudi lorsque je lui avait rapporté un bouquet de fleurs en revenant de mes cours seulement pour voir l’adorable moue de surprise qu’il ferait lorsque je lui offrirais, puis vendredi matin pour me dire au revoir avant d’aller passer le week-end chez son beau-père. Je me rappelais de chaque détails de ces moments et m’amusais à les revivre le plus souvent possible dans ma tête comme pour m’assurer de les graver dans mon esprit comme un tatouage qui serait toujours là pour me rappeler les merveilleux moments que je passais avec Louis. Pour ne pas oublier tout ce qu'il m'apportait et combien je devais prendre soin de lui.

C’était en fait toutes ces choses qui me rendaient aussi réticent à passer la porte de cette maison, principalement parce que j’aimerais que Louis lui-même n’ai jamais à la passer de nouveau. Je ne supportais pas l’idée de le savoir près de cet homme sans ne pouvoir rien faire mais ne supportait encore moins celle de m’imaginer avec eux. Je ne sais clairement pas ce que je serais capable de faire si je voyais cette homme faire délibérément du mal à mon copain. Mon copain, rien que ces deux mots créaient une sensation inconnue dans tout mon corps mais absolument merveilleuse. Je me sentais léger, comme à ma place, et j’espérais que cela puisse faire le même effet à Louis. 

Ce fut après un soupir long et torturé que je trouva le courage de sortir de ma voiture et me diriger directement vers la porte de la grande maison de peur de me décourager une nouvelle fois. Je serais capable de simplement entrer dans cette maison, jeter Louis sur mon épaule et repartir de là sans adresser la parole à personne, éloignant juste mon élève de son bourreau le plus rapidement possible.

-Harry, on t’attendait mon garçon, entrés, je t’en prie, m’acceuilla Johanna directement quelques secondes seulement après que j’eu frappé à la porte, me faisant presque sursauter. Comment tu vas?

-Bien, merci beaucoup et vous? Demandais-je un peu gêné de la vouvoyer bien qu’elle me l'avait interdit mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec le fait de la tutoyer.

-Très bien, c’est un plaisir de te recevoir, entres, on est tous au salon, m’indiqua t-elle en me faisant un signe de la main vers la grande porte à côté de nous m’invitant à y pénétrer.

La première chose que je vu en déposant mes yeux dans la grande pièce face à moi fut le sourire rayonnant de Louis lorsqu’il m'aperçut. Ses yeux semblaient parler pour lui m’envoyant des milliers de mots doux sans même ouvrir la bouche alors qu’il se levait pour m'accueillir. Ne pas avoir pu poser les yeux depuis deux jours sur lui le rendait d’autant plus beau aujourd’hui. Son petit corps frêle était serré dans un jean noir que décidément il avait intérêt à ne jamais quitter, à moins que ça soit pour finir entièrement nu. Il portait un tee-shirt trop grand rentré dans son pantalon et qui, après vérification j’en étais sûr, m’appartenait. Un sentiment doux vient enrober mon coeur comme une sucrerie à cette idée, révélant un sourire sûrement niais sur tout le bas de mon visage. Louis ne manqua pas ma réaction le faisant rougir de deux teintes alors qu’il arrivait bientôt devant moi.

-Salut, souffla t-il un sourire doux sur les lèvres alors qu’il déposait une bise sur mes deux joues, en profitant pour me souffler l’air de rien à l’oreille que je lui avait manqué.

Je dû sans aucun doute rougir à mon tour car un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre un peu plus loin dans la pièce, attirant mon attention. Chris m’offrait un sourire hautain qui ne laissait aucune place à l’imagination sur ce qu’il pouvait bien penser de moi, faisant bouillonner mon sang dans mes veines, prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Je lui tendis ma main un regard froid planté dans ses yeux joueurs avant de brouiller sa main lorsqu’il me la tendit, ne le faisant même pas ciller comme si il s’y était attendu.

-Bien, allez donc tous vous asseoir à table j’apportes l’entrée tout de suite, nous indiqua rapidement la mère de Louis avant de quitter la pièce en direction de la cuisine.

Je suivis donc mon élève, prenant place à côté de lui autour de la grande table de bois massif au beau milieu du salon tandis que son beau-père s'asseyait en face de nous, sans me lâcher une seule seconde des yeux.

-Alors, ça y est, tu te l'est fait? Me demanda t-il directement sans préambule, pouffant devant mon air surpris. Je t’en prie, on sait bien que si t’es là c’est juste pour son cul, quel intérêt sinon.

-Non je ne me le suis pas fait et ce n’est pas dans mon intention, il me semble évident que vous ne réalisez pas à quel point Louis est une personne merveilleuse.

-Bien sûr, suis-je bête, c’est vrai que tu prends ce petit clébard pour une vraie personne, j’avais presque oublié. Voyons Louis fais ton devoir et laisse le avoir ton cul tu sais bien qu’il te laissera vite tomber sinon.

-Je vous interdit de lui parler comme ça.

-Ah oui? Et sinon quoi?

-Je n’ai pas peur de vous moi, je n’hésiterais pas à vous remettre rapidement les idées en place et croyez moi après tout ce que vous avez fait à Louis je ne me retiendrais pas.

-Mince, un peu plus et t’avais presque l’air intimidant, réessaye pour voir?

Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour, je me leva directement de ma chaise la faisant crisser sur le sol alors que je me jetais à travers la table pour entourer le cou de ce monstre de mes mains, lui faisant rapidement perdre son sourire moqueur. Il déposa directement ses mains sur les miennes essayant de les retirer en poussant des gémissements étouffés de douleur alors que je prenais peu à peu conscience de ce qui était entrain de se passer. J’étais entrain d’étrangler ce mec comme si ma vie en dépendait alors que la mère de Louis pouvait revenir à tout moment et que lui même tirait sur mon bras gauche de toutes ses forces en me soufflant de m’arrêter, la voix remplie de frayeur alors qu’il prenait toujours soin de ne pas parler fort pour ne pas attirer sa mère, et ce fut ce qui me fit réagir. Si même en cas de crises le fait de ne pas attirer l’attention de sa mère prenait le dessus alors je ne pouvais pas risquer qu’elle découvre tout de cette manière. Ce n’était pas mon rôle et ça détruirait la vie de Louis et de sa mère alors qu’ils n’avaient tous deux absolument pas besoin de ça.

Je laissa donc finalement tomber l’homme, faisant lâcher un soupir de soulagement à Louis et un grognement à Chris qui déposa directement ses mains autour de son cou en toussant à en cracher ses poumons. Je vis directement Louis s’afférer à remettre en place la nappe et tout ce que j’avais dérangé pendant mon petit moment de folie alors que l’homme face à nous reprenait son souffle, non sans m’adresser le regard le plus noir que je n’avais jamais reçu.

-Hey, chuchotais-je en attrapant les poignets de Louis pour le faire arrêter de tout ranger alors que chaque chose était déjà à sa place et qu’il semblait surtout être entrain de paniquer. Je suis désolé Lou, excuses-moi, chuchotais-je en caressant le dos de sa main de mon pouce dans un geste censé le calmer.

-Non c’est, c’est rien, répondit-il perdu.

-Non ce n’est pas rien, je suis désolé je n’aurais pas dû, je sais que tu n’aimes pas la violence, la faute à qui? Ne puis-je m’empêcher d'ajouter ironiquement en lançant un regard noir à l’homme s’étouffant derrière moi. Je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter et je t’ai fait peur, excuses-moi Louis, sur ce coup je ne vaut vraiment pas mieux que lui.

-Non, je t’assures ce n’est rien, s’expliqua t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras, chuchotant à mon oreille. Je suis surtout rassuré de savoir que tu as le dessus sur lui, tu es officiellement devenu mon garde du corps.

-Avec plaisir, riais-je en le pressant à se rasseoir à sa place alors que je faisais de même lorsque les pas de Johanna se firent entendre dans le couloir juste à côté.

-J’ai mis du temps, désolé ce n’était pas tout à fait prêt, tout va bien? Demanda t-elle finalement en observant Chris qui toussotait toujours un peu, le visage rouge bien que rien ne puisse laisser deviner l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Rien, il a avalé son eau de travers, expliqua simplement Louis en haussant des épaules me laissant surpris de la façon dont il semblait habitué à mentir comme s’il avait souvent eu à le faire pour cacher les agissements de cet homme. Et voilà qu’il le faisait pour cacher ce que j’avais moi-même fait, je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal qu'à cet instant.

-Oh, ria Johanna avant de laisser trainer sa main sur l’épaule de son conjoint, la frictionnant comme pour faire passer la quinte de toux, tu nous en invente toujours, s’amusa t-elle en déposant son entrée sur la table.

Il s’agissait de petits toast fait maison recouverts de différents condiments et de verrines plutôt appétissantes.

-Allez, servez-vous, expliqua t-elle en tapant doucement des mains comme pour indiquer le début du repas alors que j’attrapais directement l’un des toasts au saumon fumé.

J’écoutais attentivement la mère de Louis me raconter leur sortie au cinéma d’hier, répétant sans arrêt que c’était un plaisir de passer du temps avec son fils, faisant sourire ce dernier si fort que l’incident qui venait d’avoir lieu semblait déjà oublié.

-Alors Lou racontes-moi, ça avance cette préparation aux concours?

-Très bien, tout le monde à l'école s'arrange pour trouver du temps pour m'aider. Maintenant les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses je passe mon premier concours dans un mois. Je connais ma chorégraphie sur le bout des doigts mais il y a encore des figures sur lesquelles j'ai du mal, on bosse dessus au maximum mais je ne sais pas si je serais prêt pour les premiers concours.

-Et ils sont où tous ces concours ?

-Un peut partout en France en fait.

-Attends, mais tu vas partir alors ? Demanda Chris étrangement concerné pour une fois.

-Et bien oui mais ces concours j'essaie de les passer depuis longtemps, ça fait deux ans que vous êtes au courant de ça.

-Il faudrait déjà que je t'écoute pour ça, chuchota Chris ne passant cependant pas inaperçu à mes oreilles.

-Les écoles fournissent les logements, j'aurais une bourse, tout est déjà prévu, insista t-il en ayant peur que soudainement on lui interdise de passer les concours.

-Bien sûr mon Lou je le sais déjà il n'y a aucun soucis, ce sera dur de te voir moins souvent mais si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu réalises ton rêve je suis à fond derrière toi, le rassura sa mère.

-Oui, on s'y fera pas de problèmes, ria Chris bien content d'enfin se débarrasser de Louis, me faisant serrer les poings sous la table.

Rapidement la main de Louis vint s'enrouler autour de la mienne pour me calmer alors que sa mère demandait déjà à son beau-père d'aller chercher le plat, un risotto qui fut très vite terminé alors que je me renseignait sur le travail de la mère de Louis. Elle était l'assistante du patron d'une petite entreprise parisienne qui vendait de l'électroménager, et qui apparemment ne tournait pas très bien depuis un moment, ce qui expliquait le maigre salaire qu'elle recevait.

-Et vous Chris, vous travaillez dans quoi ? Demandais-je lorsque le gâteau au chocolat arriva, le laissant me regarder de haut que quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air menaçant qui le fit surtout sourire en coin.

-À vrai dire je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, ma famille est assez aisée et j'ai hérité d'un sacré montant.

-Oh, la vie facile alors, souriais-je nonchalamment.

-Sûrement autant que de gagner sa vie en dansant, tout le monde peut le faire.

-Voyons Chris, ne soit pas irrespectueux.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas je suis habitué à ce genre de réflexions, on ne doit pas blâmer l'ignorance.

Le pouffement de Louis ne passa pas inaperçu alors qu'il mangeait joyeusement sa part de gâteau comme s'il venait de gagner une mini victoire.

-Et donc, se racla la gorge Johanna cherchant visiblement à changer de sujet, comment se passent tes cours à l'école ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Très bien, tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que Louis mais c'est un plaisir de travailler avec les enfants, ils sont tous passionnés.

-C'est bien, ça te permet de garder un pied dans le milieu malgré tout, tu gardes un lien avec ta passion et c'est beau.

-Disons que ça aide à accepter que je ne pourrais plus jamais danser.

-Ça te fais encore mal ?

-Par moment oui, après de longues journées ou quand je suis vraiment fatigué mais le reste du temps ça va, je dois seulement m'arranger pour ne pas trop appuyer sur mon genou blessé.

-Je ne savais pas, chuchota Louis en m'observant curieusement, ça fait vraiment mal ?

-Pas toujours, pas depuis un moment. Ce qui m'arrive le plus souvent c'est une douleur supportable mais qui ne s'efface pas avant une longue nuit de sommeil, disons que ça m'arrive une à deux fois par semaine lorsque je bouge beaucoup pendant la journée.

-Tu n'as pas des antidouleurs ou ce genre de choses ?

-Si mais j'étais légèrement devenu accro après mon accident donc j'essaie d'en prendre le moins possible, que lorsque ce n'est vraiment pas supportable, avouais-je honteux alors qu'un sourire encourageant prenait place sur le visage de Louis qui attrapait une nouvelle fois ma main dans la sienne.

-Maman ? Demanda soudainement Louis avec un air gêné sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chaton ?

-Mes concours auront lieux pendant les week-ends, si tu ne travaille pas tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr, tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller seul, souria Johanna visiblement ravie de cette invitation.

-À vrai dire je n'y vais pas seul, Harry et un autre professeur de l'école ont déjà prévus de m'accompagner.

-Niall ? Demandais-je surpris de ne pas en avoir entendu parler jusque là.

-Ouais, il a dit qu'il ne voulait surtout pas rater ça, ria t-il, alors, tu viendrais avec nous maman ?

-Mais bien sûr, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu danser mon chaton, ça sera avec plaisir, souria t-elle avant de réclamer à Louis de lui raconter à quoi ressemblait sa chorée tandis que nous terminions tous notre dessert, laissant Chris débarrasser, semblant pressé de quitter la table comme si la présence de Louis le dérangeait trop.

La conversation dura un long moment, nous laissant le temps de boire deux tasses de thés sans que Chris ne nous fasse l'honneur de sa compagnie ce qui fut une bien bonne nouvelle. Johanna nous avait conviés à rester dîner ce soir mais Louis avait gentiment refusé en prétextant un entraînement ce qui me fit mal au cœur. Cet homme par sa bêtise et sa violence séparait sa compagne de son enfant sans même s'en sentir coupable. La pauvre ne le voyait déjà que le week-end et voilà que même ces seuls deux jours ça devenait compliqué de se croiser.

-Vous pourriez venir à l'appartement le week-end prochain, ce serait un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous.

-Oui, ça serait bien maman, tu viendras voir mon entraînement vendredi si tu veux.

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir les garçons, souria t-elle visiblement ravie.

-Alors c'est réglé, tu passeras le week-end à l'appartement, bon, je suis désolé maman on doit rentrer, je t'appelles lundi ?

-Bien sûr comme d'habitude, je t'appellerais moi plutôt, je ne suis pas sûre de sortir tôt du travail, expliqua t-elle en se levant pour nous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, un sourire déçu sur le visage.

-Alors à vendredi ? Demandais-je en m'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

-C'est noté, souria Johanna avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Rentrez bien.


	39. Chapitre 38:

-Hazz?

Je me retourna alors que je récupérais mes affaires dans mon vestiaire que je partageais avec Louis, prêt à aller chercher mon élève pour rentrer à l’appartement. J’avais passé la journée à travailler avec Louis lorsque je n’étais pas entrain de donner mes propres cours et nous avions mit l’accent sur toutes les figures qu’il avait encore du mal à réaliser, perfectionnant chacune d’entre elles me rendant très fier du résultat. Il était sans aucun doute prêt pour les premiers concours, ce qui nous permettait enfin de souffler un coup et d’arrêter de stresser face à cette course contre la montre qui se jouait sous nos yeux. La chorégraphie de Louis n’était pas parfaite, il y avait encore certaines figures sur lesquelles on pouvait toujours voir qu’il avait quelques difficultées mais objectivement il ne serait sûrement pas le seul. Ça sera une compétition difficile car il ne sera pas le plus doué, je ne pouvais le nier, mais il serait sans aucun doute très loin d’être le pire.

-Oui? demandais-je en me tournant vers Louis qui venait d’arriver.

Sa mèche avait subi sa longue journée de travail et collait désormais à son front en sueur réduisant sûrement son champs de vision tant les mèches semblaient se donner un malin plaisir à tomber dans ses yeux. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court, signe qu’il ne s’était pas encore remit alors que son sourire rayonnant éclipsait tout.

-Tu te fous de moi, souria t-il, rends-le moi maintenant, ria t-il en s’approchant de moi habillé d’un regard joueur.

En effet il se pourrait que Louis ai eu du mal à quitter la salle d'entraînements plus intéressé par le fait de se perfectionner encore que de rejoindre le canapé de mon salon pour une pause bien méritée. Et il se pourrait aussi que ma seule solution pour le faire venir fut de voler son portable et de le regarder s'énerver tout seul contre moi tandis que je rejoignais les vestiaires.

-Quand on sera à la maison et que je serais assuré que tu ne risques pas de retourner t’entrainer.

-À la maison? Ça me plait, ria t-il taquin avant de me retourner en déposant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me mettre dos à lui.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais encore?

Mon élève ne me laissa même pas le temps de protester que je le sentais déjà prendre son élan avant qu’un poids ne soit jeté contre mon dos sur lequel il venait de grimper, glissant ses cuisses serrées autour de mes hanches pour se maintenir en place.

-Allez, menez moi à la maison sage destrier, ria t-il en tendant le bras comme pour m’indiquer la direction.

-Non mais je rêve Louis non, tu pues la sueur t’es entrain de pourrir mon tee-shirt tout propre.

-Mince alors, je m’en veux, allez fonce maintenant.

Je grogna en me penchant exagérément afin de récupérer et mes affaires et celles de Louis, faisant semblant de le laisser glisser par dessus bord bien que je le maintenait fermement. Je lui glissa les deux sacs dans les mains avant de m’emparer de mon côté de nos vestes, me dirigeant rapidement jusqu’au parking sous les rires de Louis.

-Et bien, si c’est un jeu coquin je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment ça va finir, ria Niall en nous croisant dans les couloirs sans manquer de me faire un clin d’oeil aguicheur.

-De toute façon t’étais pas invité pour le dénouement, ricanna Louis avant de pousser la porte de l’entrée nous permettant de passer, nous faufilant dans le froid extérieur jusqu’à ma voiture qui nous attendait à sa place habituelle.

Je laissa doucement Louis rejoindre le sol lorsque je m’arrêta devant le siège passager, déposant mes mains sur ses hanches pour l’attirer près de moi et pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, le faisant grogner en essayant de me repousser.

-Non Hazz, je pu c’est sale.

-Je m’en fous, t’es sexy comme ça, soufflais-je dans son cou humide le faisant rouspéter d’avantage me poussant par les épaules. Pff, t’es pas drôle, grognais-je en ouvrant sa porte le laissant rejoindre l’intérieur de la voiture alors qu’il me tirait la langue en réponse.

Je fis rapidement le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre le côté conducteur, m’installant derrière le volant démarrant rapidement. Louis se jeta directement sur la radio pour faire défiler les stations jusqu’à une musique qui lui plaisait, comme à chaque fois, se mettant à fredonner de sa petite voix cassée amplifiant sans même le savoir le rythme des battements de mon coeur. Je rêverais de passer une soirée au lit avec Louis à l’écouter chanter près de mon oreille jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme, mais il risquerait de trouver ça bien trop gênant si j’abordais le sujet. Je savais même que si j’avouais un jour à Louis aimer sa voix lorsqu'il chante il n’oserait plus le faire. C’est comme ça que Louis marche, il n’aime pas se sentir au centre de l’attention, et savoir que je l’écoutais un peu trop sérieusement lorsqu’il chante le mettrait sûrement si mal à l’aise qu’il arrêterait de le faire.

Nous étions mardi, cela faisait deux jours que le repas chez les parents de Louis avait prit fin et aucun de nous n’était revenu sur le sujet, bien que cela me tenait beaucoup à cœur. J’aimerais pouvoir m’excuser réellement auprès de mon élève pour mon attitude déplacée et impulsive, mais surtout j’aimerais revenir sur ce que son abruti de beau-père avait pu dire. Le discours que Louis m’avait tenu la semaine dernière dans la tente et qui m’avait tant surpris à propos de son devoir de répondre à mes besoin semblait sortir tout droit des idées que son beau-père avait pu lui mettre en tête. Je me souviens fort bien d’entendre Chris dire à Louis que s’il ne se laissait pas faire je le laisserais tomber et il me semblait primordiale de revenir sur le sujet. Je connaissais Louis, il était extrêmement influençable et je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire ça. Il devait savoir qu’il était libre de ses choix avec moi, cela me tenait beaucoup trop à cœur.

Le temps du trajet passa rapidement, nous faisant arriver directement dans le parking de mon immeuble alors que j’éteignais le contact, me dépêchant de sortir de la voiture pour ouvrir à Louis avant même qu’il n’ai eu le temps de finir de détacher sa ceinture.

-Merci bien jeune homme, raya t-il avant de glisser son bras autour du mien, se collant contre mon flanc dans un soupir de bonheur.

C’était toujours un plaisir que Louis soit si démonstratif, cela me rassurait toujours et me permettait de savoir qu’il aimait ma présence autant que j’aimais la sienne. Je le tira donc doucement plus proche de moi, entourant sa taille de mon bras pour le caler correctement tandis que je récupérais les sacs de sports déposés à l’arrière, guidant rapidement mon élève jusqu’à la porte de l’immeuble, le laissant taper le digicode d’un geste fatigué, ouvrant la porte automatiquement.

-Allez, monte, souriais-je en me tournant pour lui présenter mon dos le faisant pousser un petit cri ravi, content de ne pas avoir à monter les marches malgré ses jambes fatiguées de tant d’heures d’entrainements.

Je souria pour moi-même sachant pertinemment que Louis ne le remarquerait pas, me sentant comblé de rendre Louis heureux. Il se laissait complètement aller depuis ce matin, agissant avec légèreté ne se souciant plus de ce que je pourrais en penser, sûrement parce qu’il avait remarqué combien cela me plaisait de le voir si souriant et épanoui. Il laissa donc ses bras entourer mon cou alors que je montais les escaliers, ravi de ne pas vivre au dernier étage, le laissant déposer des baisers dans ma nuque à la naissance de mes cheveux sans montrer à quel point j’appréciais tellement cela que mes jambes étaient à deux doigts de me lâcher et de nous faire dévaler l’étage que je venais de gravir. Il se laissa retomber au sol avec légèreté lorsque j’arrivais devant la porte de mon appartement, cherchant ma clé dans ma poche de jean avant de pénétrer dans l’endroit, accueilli par un ronronnement de chat, ravi de nous savoir de retour. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se lever car déjà Louis venait de s’agenouiller devant le canapé sur lequel il était paresseusement allongé pour le caresser gentiment, lui chuchotant des phrases de papa gâteaux qui me firent bien rire.

Je referma la porte derrière nous, me sépara de mes chaussures dans l’entrée avant de les rejoindre, me laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de mes deux colocataires. Azraël se déplaça directement pour déposer sa tête sur mes genoux, laissant le reste de son corps étalé sur le canapé sous les mains tentatrices de mon élève, amplifiant ses ronronnements. Rapidement je sentis la tête de Louis se placer à son tour sur ma jambe alors qu’il s’asseyait au sol devant le canapé, plaçant sa tête juste à côté de celle du chat. Je laissa ma main se perdre dans les cheveux de mon élève, flattant son crâne exactement comme il le faisant avec Azraël me faisant sourire, remarquant que je me retrouvais surtout en face de deux chatons adorables. Je ne serais même pas surpris d’entendre mon élève se mettre à ronronner.

-Lou? demandais-je en le faisant lever la tête, déplaçant sans le vouloir ma main sur sa joue le faisant rougir.

-Oui?

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose depuis un moment, c’est par rapport à Chris en fait, annonçais-je en créant une moue déçue sur le visage de Louis. C’est lui qui t’as mit toutes ses idées en tête sur, enfin, commençais-je hésitant avant de décider que si je n’étais pas capable de mettre des mots sur mes idées cela gênerait encore plus Louis. Ce sujet ne devait pas devenir tabou entre nous, il l’était déjà bien assez pour mon élève sans que j’en rajoute. Sur le sex, terminais-je simplement.

-À vrai dire je n’ai jamais parlé de ça avec qui que ce soit d’autre donc, même s’il en parlait toujours pour se moquer de moi au moins il m’en parlait, je n’ai jamais abordé le sujet autrement.

-Je vois, grimaçais-je légèrement, Louis était complètement désinformé sur le sujet et j’allais sans aucun doute devoir endosser le rôle de celui qui lui explique comment cela se passe, ça promettait un moment riche en couleur. Viens par là amour, commençais-je en tendant mes bras pour l’inviter à s’y caler ne me sentant pas à l’aise d’aborder le sujet en le voyant assis devant moi, la tête déposée sur mes genoux.

L’idée sembla parfaitement lui plaire car un sourire ravi s’installa sur son visage lorsqu’il se releva pour venir se caler contre moi, déplaçant légèrement Azraël sans le vouloir, le laissant prendre place sur les genoux de Louis quelques secondes plus tard. J’enroulais mes bras autour du corps de mon élève et essaya d’instaurer un climat de confiance qui l'empêcherait de se sentir mal à l’aise.

-Écoutes, le plus important à savoir c’est que tu ne dois jamais, jamais faire quelque chose si tu n’en as pas envie. Même si tu es en couple depuis cinq ans avec quelqun si tu n’es pas prêt tu ne l’es pas, c’est tout. Et même après ça, si tu as déjà passé le cap mais que tel jour tu n’en as pas envie et que ce gars, ou cette fille, insiste, c’est grave, tu ne dois pas céder, c’est bien compris?

-Mmhmh, fredonna mon élève en hochant de la tête dans mon cou.

-Après tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir mal de me parler de ce genre de choses d’accord? Je suis ton copain, je dois être la personne avec qui tu peux parler de ça librement sans jamais te sentir gêné et j’espère vraiment que tu le fera. Si tu as des questions ou des envies tu ne dois pas hésiter à me mettre au courant, d’accord? demandais-je en ne manquant pas la couleur rougeâtre qui avait fait naissance sur ses joues.

-J’ai, commença t-il visiblement prêt à me donner son point de vue sur la chose bien qu’il semblait encore gêné. En fait ça me fait peur, souffla t-il rapidement comme pour s’en débarasser le plus vite possible.

-Peur de quoi Lou?

-Que ça fasse mal j’imagine, avoua t-il en rougissant d’avantage.

-Tu sais Lou, j’imagine que tu es au courant de comment se passe un rapport entre deux hommes? demandais-je alors qu’il hochait simplement de la tête sans dire un mot. Je ne peux pas te mentir, si tu te sens plus à l’aise en étant le passif il est certain que la première fois tu risque d’avoir mal. Mais dans tous les cas il y a beaucoup de choses à faire avant l’acte en lui-même et qui ne te feront absolument pas mal, de toute façon, si tu décide de faire quelque chose avec moi un jour tu peux être sur que ce sera fait progressivement. Je n’irais pas jusque là sans t’avoir fait découvrir deux trois petites choses avant, je voudrais que tu saches à quoi t’attendre avant de passer à l’acte. Et là encore, je parles de tout ça mais ce n’est que théorique d’accord? Je veux que tu sache que je comprend que tu n’es pas prêt et que ce n’est absolument pas un problème.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua t-il en bafouillant me faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Qu’est-ce que tu ne savais pas? demandais-je d’une voix douce en caressant son dos du bout des doigts pour le mettre à l’aise.

-Qu’il y avait, enfin, d’autre choses, avoua t-il en me laissant surpris.

J’oubliais trop souvent que Louis n’avait réellement parlé à presque personne jusqu’ici. Ce genre de choses s'apprennaient dans la cours de récré au collège lorsqu’on commençait à s'intéresser à toutes ces choses, qu’on commençait à en rire même si cela restait abstrait. Louis lui n’avait jamais eu d’amis dans sa scolarité, de ce qu’il m’avait raconté il n’avait eu personne qui s’était un minimum intéressé à lui, il n’avait pas de frères et sœurs et sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de tout ça. Les réseaux sociaux étaient aussi un concept bien étranger pour Louis qui n’allait presque même pas sur internet. De toute évidence il est vrai qu'hormis avec son beau-père il n’avait vraiment jamais réellement eu l’occasion de parler de ce genre de choses.

-Il y a beaucoup d’autre choses Louis, et de toute façon il n’y a aucune règle d’accord? Peu importe ce qui te fais te sentir bien, si ça te plaît c’est tout ce qui importe.

-Mais je ne sais pas ce qui me plaît, j’en ai aucune idée, ria t-il avant de doucement redevenir sérieux comme si un éclair de génie venait de traverser son esprit. Tu, toi, qu’est-ce que tu aime? demanda t-il en décollant son visage de mon épaule pour pouvoir vraiment me regarder, me faisant perdre mes moyens devant son air sincèrement curieux et innocent.

-Et bien, riais-je, je ne suis pas très difficile à contenter. Écoutes, ce n’est pas important tout ça, disons seulement que le jour où tu te sentiras prêt et assez à l’aise avec moi je te montrerais, c’est d’accord? Et si ce n’est pas avec moi ce sera avec ton futur copain et je suis persuadé qu’il sera tout aussi patient alors ne te prends pas la tête avec tout ça. Maintenant file à la douche tu pues c’est une infection, riais-je en plantant ma tête dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers me fichant bien en réalité de l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, le trouvant même drôlement attirant lorsqu’il était tout transpirant.

Il se leva alors rapidement, déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de se dandiner jusqu’à la salle de bain, me laissant seul devant la télévision que je venais d’allumer, un chat ronronnant sur les genoux et content d'avoir enfin pu tenir cette conversation.


	40. Chapitre 39:

-On serait bien à rester là toute la journée, souria Louis en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je riais en entourant son corps de mes bras avant de nous faire rouler sur le côté pour me retrouver au dessus de mon élève dans le lit, appuyé sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

-Ouais mais j'ai des cours à donner moi monsieur, et toi t'as un entraînement intensif qui t'attends, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'oeil avant de laisser tomber ma tête dans le creu de son épaule, respirant son odeur sucrée en le sentant rire sous moi, faisant trembler sa cage thoracique contre mon torse.

-On s'en fout t'es ennuyeux, faut sortir de ta zone de confort des fois, se moqua t-il gentiment en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

-Moi je suis ennuyeux? Non mais t'es pas mieux je te signal.

-Hey, bien sûr que si, ria t-il en me donnant un coup gentil sur l'épaule, moi je sors tout le temps de ma zone de confort.

-Hmm, en laissant Azraël dormir sur tes genoux sans avoir peur qu'il te griffe?

-Hey, c'était déjà une grande avancée je te signal, et puis, commença t-il en me poussant sur le côté pour pouvoir sortir du lit, si tu veux vraiment voir à quel point je ne suis pas ennuyeux, viens par là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore? riais-je en m'asseyant dans le lit pour le regarder se débattre avec la couverture emmêlée dans ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber plusieurs fois.

-Viens je te dis, grogna t-il en réussissant enfin à se détacher de son assaillant avant de se dandiner jusqu'à la salle de bain, piquant ma curiosité à vif.

Je jeta la couverture loin de mon corps avant de rejoindre la pièce d'à côté, observant Louis allumer le jet de la douche attendant qu'il se réchauffe. Il se tourna vers moi un sourire étrange sur le visage avant d'attraper le bas de mon tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama pour le retirer, se retrouvant en caleçon devant moi. Je le regarda totalement perdu, observant ses joues rougir légèrement alors qu'il pénétrait dans la douche sans quitter son dernier habit.

-Bon alors, tu viens ou tu me laisse là bêtement? demanda t-il visiblement mal à l'aise face à mon manque de réactions, alors que je me remémorais pour moi-même la soirée catastrophique où son beau-père lui avait planté son couteau dans la cuisse et que je l'avait aidé à prendre sa douche.

Je me souviens encore du moment où il m'avait demandé de venir avec lui pour se sentir plus à l'aise et moins au centre de l'attention, et que je lui avait gentiment refusé en lui disant que le jour où la situation serait moins dramatique on remettrait ça et je viendrais. Visiblement ce jour était venu. Je laissa un sourire rassurant peindre mon visage, calmant légèrement Louis alors que je faisais glisser mon jogging le long de mes jambes.

-Gardes, hum, gardes ton caleçon s'il te plaît, demanda t-il en triturant ses doigts pour ne pas avoir à me regarder dans les yeux.

-D'accord, riais-je trouvant touchant le fait qu'il tienne à garder cette barrière entre nous.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour entrer dans la douche, essayant de ne pas trop m'approcher de mon élève pour lui laisser le temps de tout assimiler alors que mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévaler son corps. Je ne voyais presque jamais Louis torse nu, il était très pudique et lorsque ce n'était pas en cas d'urgences pour l'aider à appliquer de la crème sur ses hématomes ou ce genre de choses il ne me laissait jamais le voir. Le découvrir comme ça ce matin, l'eau coulant de ses cheveux à ses pieds en dévalant son corps sur chaque parcelle de peau était vraiment la plus belle des visions que j'avais pu avoir. Il se tortillait d'un pied à l'autre, regardant le sol alors que je m'approchais enfin de lui, sentant tout mon corps se mettre à bouillir sur place.

-Hey Lou, si t'es pas à l'aise on arrête ça tout de suite, je vais repartir et tu vas prendre ta douche tranquillement. Tu te rends compte qu'hier encore pendant notre petite discussion tu m'avouais avoir peur de tout ça et maintenant tu m'attires dans une douche avec toi? Je suis désolé Lou j'aurais pas dû venir.

-Non, non attends, souffla t-il en relevant la tête, ouvrant grand les yeux lorsqu'il me vit enfin, me faisant espérer que je lui faisais peut-être autant d'effets qu'il ne m'en faisait. Je n'étais pas prêt pour, enfin tu sais, l'acte, avoua t-il en bégayant. Mais je me sens bien avec toi et je veux voir ce qui se passera si je trouve le courage de faire ce que j'ai réellement envie de faire. Je sais que c'est qu'une douche en caleçon, tu dois pas trouver ça très intéressant mais j'y pensais depuis un moment et, je ne sais pas. S'il te plait fais comme si c'était pas un moment chiant à mourir parce que moi j'aime bien.

-N'importe quoi, riais-je en m'avançant assez pour pouvoir être sous le jet à mon tour, enroulant mes bras autour du corps fin de Louis priant pour ne jamais oublier cette sensation.

Sa peau était plus chaude encore que le jet et si douce contre moi que je faillis en perdre la tête. Il s'avança à son tour, passant ses bras autour de mon cou, soupirant de bonheur lorsque nos corps furent enfin collés l'un à l'autre, son qui se répercuta dans chaque fibres de mon corps arrêtant momentanément ma respiration.

-C'est pas du tout un moment banal, continuais-je en baissant légèrement le ton de ma voix comme pour rendre le moment plus intime, j'apprécie tout ce qui se passe ici, vraiment, et si seulement te voir dans la douche me mets dans cet état je veux même pas savoir comment je pourrais survivre quand tu seras prêt à faire plus. J'ai l'impression d'être puceau quand je suis avec toi tellement tu me rends fou quoi que tu fasse, riais-je sincèrement en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Ouais, je te rends fou c'est évident, ria t-il en glissant ses mains dans mon dos me faisant rouspéter.

-Tututut, reste au nord de l'équateur parce que là à moitié nu dans la douche t'imagines pas tout ce que je pourrais faire, riais-je en le faisant replacer ses mains sur mon épaule.

-Oh, souria Louis, ouais on va rester prudents alors.

Il déposa rapidement un baiser au coin de mes lèvres avant de se tourner pour se retrouver dos à moi et pouvoir attraper le shampoing, en faisant couler une noisette dans ses mains pour se retourner vers moi un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

-Maintenant, laisse moi m'occuper de cette crinière, chuchota t-il avant de déposer ses mains dans mes cheveux, me massant directement le crâne en me faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Il se moqua de ma réaction avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et pouvoir embrasser ma pommette au passage me faisant pouffer de rire. Je sentais ses doigts chouchouter chaque mèches de cheveux, les enroulant plus autour de son index qu'il ne les lavais réellement, souriant lorsque mes mains se déposèrent autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi.

-Dit donc, laisses moi faire mon travail tu me déconcentres.

-C'est toi qui me déconcentre, t'es trop mignon.

-Mignon? Sans rire, je suis entrain de tout faire pour avoir l'air tout sauf mignon là, grogna t-il affichant son air de chaton mécontent.

-Et bien ça marche pas, ça fait partit de toi c'est comme ça quoi que tu fasse tu resteras mignon, riais-je en le regardant perdre son sourire. Mais, ajoutais-je comme pour me rattraper, je crois que t'es le seul mec au monde capable d'être tout aussi sexy que mignon le tout en même temps, magnifique.

-Ouais, je préfère ça. Allez c'est mon tour, ria t-il en me tendant la bouteille de shampoing, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

Je m'en saisit sans perdre de temps, déposant mes mains sur son cuir chevelu, écoutant les râles de bonheur de Louis qui se détendit petit à petit, fermant les yeux en laissant un sourire heureux barrer son visage. Il s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui et entoura mes biceps de ses petites mains cherchant à déposer son attention sur autre chose ce qui me fit sincèrement sourire. Je m'avança légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son front le faisant presque gazouiller alors que je poursuivais ma découverte de son visage sous mes lèvres, laissant ses doigts se resserrer d'avantage sur mes bras. Ma tête tomba d'elle même contre son épaule le faisant rire de mon manque de contrôle alors que je dévorais son cou sans retenu, lui faisant vite oublier ses moqueries. Je me délectais de sa peau sucrée encore aromatisée de son odeur de fraise de sa dernière douche alors qu'il rouspétait d'une voix cassée pour me faire reculer, ce que je fis à contre cœur de peur d'aller trop loin. Je resta à une courte distance de son visage dévorant des yeux cette rougeur que j'aimais tant qui montait sur ses joues alors que je récupérais son gel douche à la fraise sur le support à côté de nous. Je lui demanda l'autorisation d'un regard alors qu'il hochait de la tête ne quittant pas mon visage des yeux tandis que mes mains commençaient à masser ses épaules, descendant doucement le long de ses bras. Je pris rapidement ses mains dans les miennes, les levant jusqu'à mon visage avant d'y déposer un baiser pour les reposer le long de son corps juste après. Je replaça mes mains sur son torse, le faisant prendre une grande respiration qui si se répercuta directement sur mes mains appuyées contre sa cage thoracique, me faisant lui sourire amusé.

Je fis courir mes mains le long de son torse, me concentrant sur ses réactions pour m'assurer de ne pas dépasser ses limites, le regardant fermer les yeux et soupirer lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur son abdomen, alors que je les retirais directement.

-Ça va? Tu veux que j'arrêtes? demandais-je en essayant de capter son regard.

-Non, non, continues, chuchota t-il en attrapant mes mains de lui-même pour les déposer sur son ventre en faisant tomber sa tête en arrière sur le mur derrière lui.

Je souria de le voir perdre la tête aussi vite et redessina son ventre légèrement enflé de mes mains, avant de descendre vers ses hanches pleines, appréciant combien son corps était parfaitement proportionné pour mes mains légèrement plus grandes. Je laissa mon pouce diffuser de douces caresses contre le dessus des hanches de mon élève, me délectant de leurs formes bombées. Puis je m'empara plus fermement de ses hanches pour le décoller du mur et le caler contre moi, l'enfermant de mes bras alors qu'il couchait sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Merci, chuchota t-il dans mon cou.

-De quoi? demandais-je surpris.

-De me laisser du temps.

-C'est normal voyons, souriais-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux encore savonneux, allez, passes-moi mon gel douche je te laisse finir de te laver sinon ça va mal tourner, riais-je.

-Et moi j'ai pas le droit de, enfin tu sais, te laver, avoua t-il en rougissant.

-Non, mauvaise idée, crois-moi, riais-je en imaginant ses mains partout sur mon corps me voyant déjà clairement perdre tous mes moyens. Je vais me débrouiller.

-Comme tu veux, mais c'est dommage j'aurais fait ça bien t'aurais adoré, ajouta t-il taquin.

-Oh mais j'en doute pas, c'est justement pour ça que tu ne vas pas avoir l'occasion de me montrer ce que tes mains de petite fée savent faire.

-Je suis un petit diable, pas une fée, grogna t-il en me tendant son gel douche.

-C'est mon gel douche que je t'ai demandé petit diable, je veux pas sentir la fraise des bois moi.

-Ouais mais moi j'aime bien quand tu sens mon odeur alors t'as pas le choix, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes du bar à gel douche là je te signale.

-Ouais bah si je dois sentir la fraise toute la journée à cause de toi t'as intérêt à passer ton temps le nez collé à moi.

-Oh ça, il y aura pas besoin de me forcer, allez maintenant savonnes-toi gros bébé.

-Non mais je rêve, grognais-je face au surnom avant d'abdiquer et de finir de me laver en même temps que Louis.

J'éteignis rapidement le jet d'eau avant de sortir, m'entourant d'une serviette puis en récupérant une autre, tendant les bras vers Louis pour l'inciter à s'y caler alors que refermais la serviette sur lui, l'entourant complètement.

-Waa, habitue toi à ça parce qu'on va le refaire souvent, souria Louis en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule.

-Tu parles c'est crade, on s'est même pas lavé le tuyau.

-Rhoo, tu gâches toujours tout c'est pas possible, souffla t-il en se tournant vers moi pour déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire et sur mon menton.

Je ne répondis pas et me contenta d'avancer, le poussant vers le lit malgré lui le faisant tomber dessus à la renverse sous ses protestations amusées. Je ne le laissa pas s'énerver plus longtemps, tombant sur lui à mon tour pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Je chérissais chacun de ces moments de douceur plus que tout et de la douceur ça, Louis en avait à revendre. Il se calait alors confortablement contre moi, dessinant des formes au hasard sur mon torse tout en déposant par moment des baisers aux côtés de ses doigts.

-Tu me laisserais te démêler les cheveux ? Demanda t-il finalement en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Démêler mes cheveux ? Je suis pas une tête à coiffer, le taquinais-je.

-Je m'en fou je veux les coiffer.

-Bon, d'accord mais t'as intérêt à pas trop tirer.

-Aucun risque, ria t-il en se levant pour rejoindre directement la salle de bain, attrapant mon peigne avant de revenir vers moi fier de lui. Allez, assieds-toi princesse.

-Princesse ? Non mais ne rêve pas je suis un prince viril moi.

-Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit t-il alors que je m'installais assis au bord du lit le laissant prendre place derrière moi.

Il traça une raie pour remettre en place le désordre qu'avait créé le shampoing dans mes cheveux avant de démêler le côté gauche avec attention. Il y allait avec minutie, s'occupant de chacune des mèches une par une pour s'assurer de ne pas me faire mal alors que je me relaxais avec plaisir entre ses bras. J'appréciais chacune de ses attentions me sentant dorloté comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile que mon élève n'avait jamais vu. Ses gestes étaient doux, presque aimants si j'osais le dire et c'était une sensation nouvelle pour moi, celle de me sentir important pour quelqu'un, c'était très agréable.

-Et voilà mon prince viril, ria Louis en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux lorsqu'il eu terminé.

-J'aime bien les moments comme ça, avouais-je espérant le rassurer sur le cap de la douche que l'on venait de passer.

-Ouais, moi aussi, je me sens bien avec toi.

-Et bien, tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, souriais-je avant de me lever pour aller enfiler une tenue pour la journée, n'oubliant pas de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez au passage.

-Tu t'habilles déjà ?

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de pas être déçu, m'amusais-je, tu devrais faire pareil si tu veux pas que je te sautes dessus.

-Je sais pas, j'aime bien comment tu me regardes depuis que j'ai viré ce tee-shirt, taquina t-il en s'allongeant sur son flanc gauche pour pouvoir m'observer librement.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Où est passé mon Louis innocent ?

-Et bien il faut croire que notre petite conversation d'hier l'a rassuré, et donc décoincé.

-Je suis content Lou, assurais-je en plaçant ma chemise sur mes épaules, oubliant d'attacher les boutons uniquement pour m'asseoir aux côtés de Louis et pouvoir lui parler plus sérieusement. C'est important que tu te sentes bien avec moi amour.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, raya Louis en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses joues pour cacher leurs rougeurs .

-T'aimes pas ?

-Bien sûr que si mais je réagis toujours comme une gamine fanatique, c'est presque gênant.

-Moi j'adore quand tu réagis comme ça, amour, ajoutais-je exprès dans un rire narquois avant de me relever pour attacher entièrement ma chemise cette fois.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir Louis dans cet état, il était aux anges, perdu dans ses pensées au milieu des draps blancs caressant sa peau laiteuse entièrement à découvert juste pour moi. Ce garçon était véritablement une apparition du paradis, un ange sur terre qui se retrouvait au milieu de mon lit comme si je le méritais. Et je ne mit ferait sûrement jamais.


	41. Chapitre 40:

-Lou je te jures arrête de courir partout parce que je t'étrangle. Cet appartement est nickel et ta mère n'arrive que dans trois heures donc tu vas lâcher ce balais et venir poser tes jolies petites fesses sur ce canapé.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas ta mère qui vient nous rendre visite, grogna t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse pour prouver qu'il boudait.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr, soupirais-je en attirant tout à coup l'attention de Louis.

-Tu me parles jamais de tes parents? Demanda t-il en se tournant sur le canapé, déposant son bras sur l'accoudoir pour me faire face.

-C'est parce que eux ne me parlent plus, et je dois bien avouer qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Et bah tu sais, après mon accident j'ai tout laissé tomber, j'ai cessé de donner des nouvelles à tout le monde, de sortir de chez moi et même de prendre soin de moi. J'étais une véritable épave et mes parents étaient les seuls à essayer de me sortir du gouffre, sauf que, selon moi, je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'aide, je voulais rester dans mon monde et qu'on m'oublie alors j'ai été très virulent envers eux et, je le comprends, ils l'ont assez mal prit.

-Ça s'est arrêté quand? demanda t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour se glisser sous mon bras.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai eu un premier déclic en recevant un message de Liam qui me demandait de venir l'aider à l'école. Je ne sais pas, ça m'a rappelé que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des problèmes et que même si je ne voulais pas d'aide ça ne voulait pas dire que les autres n'en avaient pas besoin. Ensuite j'ai sans doute eu un second déclic quand je suis entré dans la salle de danse, c'était étrange, à la fois blessant et réconfortant. Comme si je n'avais pas oublié, que tout était encore trop frais dans ma tête, mais que cette salle et la danse étaient le seul moyen de m'aider. Et puis tu es arrivé, bon, au début tu m'énervais plus qu'autre chose, riais-je, mais de t'aider ça m'a donné un objectif, ça m'a vidé la tête.

-Oh, ravi de t'avoir aidé, ria t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de coucher sa tête sur mon épaule. Tu vas mieux maintenant de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, oui Lou ne t'inquiète pas, c'est loin derrière moi maintenant. Allez, ça fait bientôt un quart d'heure que la pizza est au four maintenant, je n'ai pas très envie de manger quelque chose de cramé.

-Moi non plus, ria t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma mâchoire avant de s'étirer. Je vais la chercher, toi, tu ne bouge pas.

-Tu viens de nettoyer tout l'appartement de fond en comble et tu es prêt à mettre des miettes partout sur mon beau canapé? Louis Tomlinson, tu es une véritable contradiction à toi tout seul.

-Sans doute, mais j'aime trop manger devant la télé, ria t-il en se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine, me laissant seul dans le grand salon vide qui n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi propre.

J'entendais de la pièce d'à côté les bruits de couverts et le four s'ouvrant alors que Louis récupérait la pizza tandis que je me permettais une petite minute de répit. Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi chargée que ces derniers temps. Lorsque j'étais à l'école je passais mon temps à courir entre mes cours et la salle d'entraînement pour Louis et lorsque j'étais ici je devais supporter mon genou de plus en plus douloureux sans en alerter Louis. C'était d'ailleurs sans aucun doute le plus fatiguant, je refusais de prendre mes anti-douleurs pour ne pas retomber dans ma vieille addiction mais ne pas montrer que j'avais mal demandait une concentration constante qui m'épuisait de jours en jours.

D'un autre côté, je savais que si mon élève apprenait ça il refuserait de me laisser poursuivre nos entraînements privés et me conseillerait surtout de me reposer et je ne voulais pas cela pour lui. Les concours approchaient à grand pas et nous devions encore travailler sur sa confiance en sois et son incapabilité à danser en public, s'il refusait ma présence pendant les entraînements j'avais bien peur que ce problème ne soit jamais réglé. Sans compter que Louis avait une légère tendance à l'exagération, il serait capable de passer son temps à l'appartement à se plier en quatre pour m'aider et m'empêcher de me lever de ce fichu canapé avec toujours cette même excuse que je devais me reposer. Avec le temps j'avais fini par connaitre Louis par cœur, je savais que je ne devais pas lui parler de mes douleurs et je m'y tenais. Une fois les premiers concours arrivés mes journées seront moins intenses, nous passeront nos journées dans les transports à se traîner de villes en villes pour passer le plus de concours possible et je patienterai dans les loges des concurrents les trois quarts du temps une fois sur place à attendre que mon élève revienne.

-Et voilà, souriait Louis en faisant son retour dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains contenant tout ce dont nous allions avoir besoin pour manger avant de le déposer sur la petite table basse en face de moi. Je servis directement de l'eau dans chacun des deux verres qu'il avait amenés alors que mon élève coupait la pizza en quatre parts, s'extasiant déjà devant son odeur appétissante. Il s'empara directement d'une des parts avant de m'en tendre une seconde, s'enfonçant dans le canapé pour déguster son repas.

-Tu as encore des cours aujourd'hui?

En effet, j'avais dû quitter la maison tôt ce matin pour me rendre à l'école et donner mes cours de la journée, et je venais seulement de rentrer pour le repas et l'accueil de la mère de Louis.

-Non, mon après-midi t'es entièrement dédié, souriais-je ravi de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Mon élève n'était pas rassuré de savoir que Johanna sera présente à l'entraînement, non seulement parce que l'on n'avait toujours pas résolu le problème de sa timidité en public et son incapacité à danser devant beaucoup de personnes. Mais principalement parce que l'avis de sa mère était le plus important de tous, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la voir à l'oeuvre mais avait déjà une confiance aveugle en le talent de son fils, et il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir. Il se mettait une pression bien trop importante pour s'assurer de la rendre fière et j'avais peur que cela lui fasse perdre tous ses moyens le moment venu, alors peut-être que ma présence lui permettrait de rester en confiance.

-Tu sais, tu peux aussi rester ici, je comprendrais. Tu passes tout ton temps libre à l'école pour m'aider au lieu de rester chez toi pour profiter de ton temps de repos.

-Oui, rester ici et regarder la télé tout l'après-midi, le rêve, ironisais-je. Je préfère largement t'accompagner et occuper mon temps de façon productive, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

-Merci, souffla t-il en croquant une nouvelle fois dans sa part de pizza avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant de bonheur alors que j'entourais son épaule de mon bras.

Je me sentais toujours extrêmement bien avec Louis, c'était comme si nous partagions exactement la même vision des choses. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et je ne me sentais jamais trop collant avec mon élève qui ne rouspétait jamais de devoir sans arrêt supporter ma présence et mes petites attentions. Comme si il ne se lassait pas de se laisser cajoler ce qui m'allait tout à fait. Lorsqu'il était à côté de moi j'avais toujours ce besoin d'être proche de lui, de le toucher et de le câliner, n'importe qui en aurait sûrement vite eu marre et m'aurait repoussé, mais pas Louis. Il fonctionnait de la même façon et ne se privait jamais de se glisser contre moi lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui me comblait parfaitement.

-Il y a pas de quoi, riais-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux alors que la petite sonnette de l'interphone se mit à raisonner, me faisant me redresser doucement.

Je dégagea gentiment Louis de mon épaule avant de déposer ma fin de part de pizza sur le plateau en face de nous, puis me déplaça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où je pressa rapidement le bouton pour décrocher l'interphone, tout en sachant que ce serait la mère de Louis. Toute autre personne susceptible de me rendre visite comme Niall, Liam ou le reste du groupe connaissait déjà mon code et seraient montés directement.

-Oui?

-C'est Johanna, désolé les garçons je suis en avance, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non, je vous ouvre, c'est au troisième étage, la première porte en face de l'escalier, répondis-je joyeusement en déverrouillant la porte de l'immeuble pour permettre à la mère de Louis de monter jusque là.

Je fus rapidement rejoint par Louis qui avait rapporté le plateau à la cuisine, comme s'il avait peur que sa mère lui reproche de manger sur le canapé, ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Il passa rapidement ses bras autour de mes reins en arrivant vers moi, laissant tomber sa tête contre mon torse alors que je refermais mes bras autour de son petit corps, le serrant contre moi.

-Je vais pas pouvoir t'avoir près de moi pendant un moment, ria Louis, faisant référence au fait que sa mère n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre nous.

-Dès qu'elle sera partit je ne te lâcherais plus, riais-je dans ses cheveux en respirant rapidement son odeur de fraise comme pour la graver dans mon esprit pour les deux prochains jours, avant de déposer un baiser sur son crâne et me détacher de lui lorsque des coups à la porte retentirent dans l'appartement.

J'ouvris directement la porte à la mère de Louis qui prit sans perdre de temps son fils dans ses bras, un sourire ravi sur le visage, contente de pouvoir enfin l'avoir pour elle après cette longue semaine. Elle lui soufflait des mots que je n'entendais pas dans son oreille mais qui firent sourire Louis avant qu'ils ne se détachent enfin et que je me retrouve pris dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Bonjour les garçons, souria Johanna après s'être détachée de moi, son visage habillé de son habituel sourire aimant et chaleureux.

-On était entrain de manger, souffla Louis, tu as faim?

-Non, c'est gentil j'ai mangé un en-cas sur la route, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, souffla t-elle alors que Louis récupérait son manteau pour le déposer sur le porte manteau un peu plus loin.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Du thé? Proposais-je en la guidant vers la cuisine, l'invitant à s'asseoir à table alors que je commençais déjà à m'activer.

-Je veux bien, merci, souffla t-elle en posant un regard plein d'amour sur son fils qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'attaquant une nouvelle fois à sa pizza.

-Je te rassures on ne mange pas que de la malbouffe, se sentit-il obligé de préciser. Harry est un vrai cordon bleu et, pire que tout, je crois qu'il aime vraiment les légumes, je t'assures, c'est possible! Assura t-il en faisant rire sa mère qui ébouriffa ses cheveux gentiment en réponse.

-Je te reconnais bien là mon garçon, un vrai ennemi de la nourriture saine.

-Oui, bah en attendant ici on me force à bien manger, c'est une vrai torture, se plaignit-il, sûrement en grande partie à cause des haricots verts que je l'avait forcé à manger la veille au soir et qui semblaient lui être restés en travers de la gorge.

-C'est une très bonne chose, au contraire, ria Johanna avant de me remercier lorsque je lui tendis sa tasse.

Je pris rapidement place à table à mon tour, écoutant la mère de Louis lui raconter sa semaine et poser des questions sur la sienne, s'intéressant réellement à ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui me mit du baume au cœur. Même si la mère de Louis ne pouvait pas toujours être là, il avait tout de même une personne qui tenait sincèrement à lui, assez pour réellement porter de l'attention sur sa vie, et c'était plutôt rassurant. Je termina donc ma pizza sans un mot, laissant mon élève faire ses retrouvailles avec sa mère alors que la table fut rapidement débarrassée et que l'heure de se rendre au gymnase approchait.

-Vous être prêt? demandais-je après que tout le monde ai enfin enfilé chaussures et manteaux.

-Je fini de remplir ma bouteille, précisa Louis en tenue de danse, penché au dessus de l'évier pour remplir sa petite gourde de l'eau du robinet.

Il la reboucha rapidement et leva un pouce en l'air pour signifier qu'il était prêt à partir alors que j'ouvrais rapidement la porte de l'appartement, laissant tout le monde sortir. Je gratifia le crâne d'Azraël d'une dernière caresse avant de le laisser pour quelques heures profiter de l'appartement sans nous avoir dans ses pattes et rejoignit la mère et le fils dans les escaliers pour nous rendre jusqu'à la voiture. Louis laissa gentiment sa place à l'avant à sa mère alors qu'il jouait les Dj dans le fond, mettant la musique de son portable sur la radio et chantant à tue-tête, me faisant sourire malgré moi durant toute la durée du trajet. Même sans se prendre au sérieux et en riant plus qu'il ne chantait la voix de Louis était merveilleuse. Elle était légèrement éraillée et aiguë lui donnait presque un air angélique.

-Nous y voilà, souriais-je rapidement une fois garés sur le parking de l'école alors que nous quittions le véhicule pour rejoindre le bâtiment un peu plus loin.

Louis passa rapidement devant, dirigeant la petite troupe vers la salle d'entraînement où nous attendait déjà Niall, un sandwich dans les mains et une canette de soda placée à côté de lui sur le banc. Il nous accueillit rapidement, se présentant à la mère de Louis avant de souffler à ce dernier de se mettre en place sans perdre de temps. Maintenant que les concours arrivaient les entraînements étaient devenus presque intensifs ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Louis que je surprenais parfois à réviser sa chorégraphie même à l'appartement après être rentré de l'école. Il ne venait plus aux entraînements de son groupe depuis longtemps, ayant tout ce qui lui fallait avec Niall et avançant bien plus vite comme ça, ce qui m'allait bien. Il n'avait plus à supporter les regards, les moqueries et maintenant que la nouvelle de ses inscriptions aux concours s'était répandue dans toute l'école, sûrement aussi la jalousie.

-Tu es prêt Lou? demandais-je à côté de la chaîne, prêt à lancer la musique de sa chorégraphie lorsqu'il me fera signe.

Je voyais d'ici combien danser devant sa mère ne le rassurait pas. Son visage était fermé et son corps crispé mais d'une certaine façon tout cela était nécessaire. S'il arrivait à danser devant quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, devant quelqu'un qui attendait réellement beaucoup de lui et qui avait confiance en son talent, ce qui représentait un enjeu important, alors il devrait être prêt à danser devant les juges des concours. C'était impressionnant de danser devant des inconnus mais rien de comparable avec le fait de danser devant un proche que l'on risquerait de décevoir. Si Louis s'en sortait, alors il serait prêt.

Mon élève me fit finalement un signe de tête alors que je lançait la musique, le laissant profiter des premières notes pour entrer dans son univers et oublier la présence de tout le monde autour de lui. Niall avait directement comprit que la chorégraphie ne devrait pas débuter en même temps que la musique pour laisser le temps à Louis de s'imprégner des notes et de rentrer dans son monde pour faire impasse du stress et de toute l'ambiance de la compétition. Il devait devenir le personnage qu'il jouait à travers sa danse et le faire démarrer trop tôt serait difficile pour Louis qui était de nature stressé et qui avait besoin de temps pour se vider l'esprit.

-S'il n'y arrive pas directement c'est tout à fait normal, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec le fait de danser en public et votre présence est d'autant plus intimidante pour lui, mais il veut vous rendre fière, chuchotais-je à Johanna. S'il s'en veut de ne pas réussir essayez de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'il s'en sort.

-Bien sûr, je sais que Lou est extrêmement timide et renfermé, ne t'en fais pas, souria la femme alors que Louis commençait tout juste à se déplacer à travers la pièce.

Son corps reproduisait une nouvelle fois les mouvements doux de sa chorégraphie qu'il était le seul à savoir rendre si délicats. Il semblait mimer la renaissance d'une ancienne chenille devenue jeune papillon et découvrant ses ailes. Louis volait à travers la pièce et s'épanouissait comme un petit être sauvage re-découvrant la vie. Sa force et sa légèreté s'opposaient comme deux animaux sauvages en plein combat rendant l'atmosphère électrique et hypnotisant toute personne autour de lui pour focaliser notre attention sur le spectacle qu'il nous offrait.

Étrangement la présence de sa mère sembla avoir un effet totalement différent que celui que nous avions imaginé. Il semblait transformer la pression que la situation faisait naître en lui en passion pour donner tout ce qu'il avait. Il se transformait littéralement sous nos yeux en une boule de feu déterminée et sûre d'elle empruntant sa sensibilité à un ange pour créer une union presque intimidante. Les dernières difficultés sur lesquelles Niall et Louis avaient travaillés étaient désormais presque entièrement inclus dans la danse, ne laissant pas deviner qu'il s'agissait de difficultés pour mon élève. Les figures n'étaient toujours pas parfaites, certes, il y avait quelques erreurs techniques que l'on aurait sans doute de toute façon pas pu éviter mais presque minimes comparé à l'émotion qu'il retranscrivait.

Je sentis la main de Niall s'entourer autour de mon poignet attirant mon attention sur lui, me détachant à contre cœur de mon élève. Il avait un sourire fulgurant ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination sur combien il était fier de Louis et combien il s'était attaché à lui pendant leurs entraînements privés. Le blondinet avait tellement à cœur la réussite de notre élève qu'il semblait émerveillé de le voir si confiant. Puis, alors que la musique poursuivait son cours, je sentis la mère de Louis s'approcher de moi et glisser quelques mots à mon oreille.

-Merci, souffla t-elle si doucement que je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant soin de lui et apporter tant d'importance à sa réussite. Je n'ai pas manqué la façon dont tu le regardais, je sais qu'il compte vraiment beaucoup pour toi et je voulais que tu saches que rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse. Pour la première fois je quitte la maison sans avoir la boule au ventre parce que je sais pertinemment que mon fils va bien, qu'il est heureux et que c'est entièrement grâce à toi. Alors même si je ne connais pas forcément la nature de la relation qui vous uni, tout cela me va parfaitement parce que je n'ai jamais vu mon enfant si épanoui.

Je l'observa quelques secondes sûrement habillé d'un air ébahi assez amusant avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche prêt à prendre la parole, me faisant couper par la fin de la musique et les applaudissements et de Niall et de Johanna. Je tourna la tête vers mon élève qui restait planté au sol, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de laisser sa mère le prendre dans ses bras sans même que je me sois rendu compte qu'elle avait quitté sa place. Je tourna la tête vers l'irlandais qui me souriait fièrement l'air de dire que notre élève était enfin prêt, ce qui fit naître une boule de soulagement dans tout mon estomac.

Louis était prêt, Louis avait le niveau des concours, Louis avait toutes ses chances.


	42. Chapitre 41:

-Je ne pourrais pas revenir le week-end prochain mon ange, je vais faire un peu d'heure supplémentaires pour être sûre de pouvoir être là à ton premier concours au moins.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas là physiquement je sais que tu me soutiendras tout de même de là où tu es.

-Sans doute, mais je veux voir mon fils éblouir tous ces incompétents, souria Johanna avant de serrer brièvement Louis dans ses bras.

-Merci, souffla mon élève reconnaissant.

Le week-end avec la mère de Louis touchait à sa fin, nous étions samedi soir et après une nuit passée ici et un après-midi à se balader dans le centre ville Johanna nous quittait pour rejoindre Chris et la maison familiale. Elle était désormais sur le pas de la porte, sa grosse valise en main à essayer de faire ses aurevoirs à Louis jusqu'à dans deux semaines pour les concours sans pour autant vouloir le quitter.

-Maman, demanda Louis le visage crispé comme si il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important me faisant directement paniquer.

Est-ce qu'il allait enfin trouver le courage de parler à sa mère de ce que lui faisait son beau-père ? Dans tous les cas, chacun de mes sens étaient en éveils, je ne voulais pas que la joie que l'on ressentait tous depuis un moment s'envole en fumée. Je connaissais Louis, le moindre bouleversement dans sa vie pouvait lui faire baisser les bras et abandonner tous ses projets, comme les concours par exemple.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon garçon? Demanda Johanna avec un ton doux, semblant elle aussi avoir saisi l'importance de la situation. 

-Je, enfin, commença t-il hésitant avant de me lancer un regard en coin et prendre une grande respiration comme pour se donner du courage. Harry et moi on, poursuit-il avant de complètement se dégonfler et se murer dans le silence.

Son visage devint rouge écarlate alors que mes yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites tant ils étaient grands ouverts. Alors Louis avait décidé de tenir au courant sa mère de ce qui se passait entre nous, et à en juger par le sourire en coin qu'elle affichait je ne suis pas sûr que cela sera une grande surprise pour Johanna.

-Et bien, poursuivis-je moi même en prenant mon courage à deux mains. On s'est beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps et on a fini par se mettre en couple. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, disons seulement que ça nous est tombé dessus, ajoutais-je de peur qu'elle me prenne pour un pédophile malgré que nous n'ayons que cinq ans de différence et que son fils soit majeur.

-Je m'en doutais légèrement mais je ne voulais pas y croire, ria Johanna avec un air comblé sur le visage. Voyons, ne me regardez pas comme ça les enfants, je suis ravie pour vous, mon fils a un petit ami qui prendra soin de lui sûrement plus que de sa propre personne, qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ? Allez viens là mon garçon, souria Johanna en ouvrant les bras en grand, récupérant contre elle mon élève qui semblait être une boule d'émotions en tout genre, mais principalement du soulagement.

La mère et le fils se séparèrent finalement alors que Johanna m'offrit un sourire sincère et légèrement amusé lorsqu'elle vit Louis se caler contre mon flanc, apaisant directement chaque cellules de mon corps. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas sentit la présence de mon élève contre moi et de toute évidence cela m'avait réellement manqué.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller les garçons, souffla Johanna en plaçant son manteau sur ses épaules dans un dernier sourire rassurant à son fils.

Elle l'attira vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi et me serra affectueusement dans ses bras avant de prendre la porte dans un dernier au revoir, tombant alors nez à nez avec Niall se tenant dans le couloir devant ma porte d'entrée la main en l'air prêt à frapper contre le bois de la porte. Il sursauta tout d'abord, avant d'éclater de rire devant sa propre réaction et de sourire à la mère de Louis.

-Vous partez déjà? Demanda t-il dans son habituelle bonne humeur.

-En effet, on se reverra au concours de Louis ? Vous y serez ?

-Bien sûr, je veux pas que ce gosse m'oublie quand il sera célèbre, ria t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à mon élève. Alors bon retour, souffla t-il à Johanna qui le remercia et nous salua tous une dernière fois avant de descendre les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Demandais-je directement au blond en le faisant entrer dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je viens vous forcer à sortir, on va au Light ce soir, et vous viendrez avec nous.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Louis a un entraînement demain, tu es autant au courant que nous que les concours approchent.

-Justement, vois ça comme un entraînement, rien de mieux que de sortir en boîte pour apprendre à décomplexer et à danser devant tout le monde.

-Ça sera marrant, tenta Louis en glissant sa main dans la mienne comme pour m'amadouer.

-Tu veux y aller ?

-Et bien oui, j'aimerais bien, enfin, si tu es d'accord.

-Tu prend tes propres décisions Louis voyons, tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord, si tu veux y aller dans ce cas je t'accompagnerais.

-Parfait, alors partez enfiler des tenues convenables pour sortir, allez hop, bougez moi ces deux paires de fesses, souria l'irlandais en secouant ses mains dans les airs comme pour nous chasser.

-Ouais on arrive, soufflais-je en plaçant mes mains sur les hanches de Louis pour le guider jusqu'à la chambre. Fais comme chez toi en attendant.

-C'était prévu, par contre dépêchez vous hein, il y a pas de cochonneries sous la couette sinon je me casse sans vous.

-Ta gueule l'irlandais, grognais-je en poussant Louis dans la chambre, refermant vite la porte derrière nous avant de pousser mon élève contre cette dernière, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

Je plaça mes mains confortablement sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement du bout du pouce avant de fondre dans son cou. J'y déposa de doux baisers laissant Louis lever directement la tête pour me laisser plus de place alors qu'il soupirait de bonheur. Ses mains remontèrent directement le long de mes bras, pressant ces derniers jusqu'à arriver à mes épaules qu'il encercla durement. Il poussa de longs soupirs qui se répercutèrent directement dans mes oreilles alors que je commençais peu à peu à mordiller la peau que m'offrait mon élève. Je respirais doucement son odeur de fraise, approchant une nouvelle fois ses hanches plus près de mon bassin, faisant lâcher un long gémissement à Louis qui me fit sourire contre sa peau. Je relâcha finalement la peau meurtrie, la léchant doucement pour apaiser cette dernière alors que je reculais pour faire face à mon petit ami.

-Ça m'avait manqué, chuchotais-je à bout de souffle en observant son visage baigné de bonheur.

Il avait le visage levé vers le haut me laissant toujours libre accès à sa gorge alors que ses yeux étaient fermés sous le plaisir et sa bouche tordue en un sourire ravi.

-Mon amour, soufflais-je en remontant mes mains sur son visage pour l'attirer jusqu'à mes lèvres alors que tout le corps de Louis se laissa aller, devenant aussi mou qu'une guimauve pour se fondre parfaitement dans mes bras.

Je re-découvris ses lèvres des miennes avec passion, sentant directement le goût du thé à la menthe qu'il venait de finir, me faisant sourire contre sa peau alors qu'il ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il voulait un vrai baiser passionné, pas une étreinte paresseuse, ce qu'il me fit rapidement comprendre en forçant la barrière de mes lèvres pour y glisser son muscle chaud, me faisant grogner directement. Je glissa mes mains sur tout le long de son corps, me délectant de chacune de ses formes avant d'attraper ses cuisses et les ramener contre moi dans un geste rapide, décollant mon élève du sol. Il enroula directement ses jambes autour de mon bassin, en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, et tirant les pointes pour me faire grogner contre lui avant que je ne sois obligé de nous séparer l'un de l'autre pour respirer à nouveau. Je garda mon élève près de moi, glissant une nouvelle fois mon visage dans son cou uniquement pour m'y reposer et pouvoir respirer calmement reprenant un rythme normal avant d'y déposer quelques baisers mouillés qui firent presque ronronner mon élève avant qu'il ne retrouve le sol dans un soupir.

-Et bien, souria t-il encore essoufflé avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Refait ça quand tu veux, souria t-il le visage encore tout rouge d'émotion.

-Aucun problème, souriais-je en me reculant finalement de lui pour m'assurer de ne pas lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois. Allez, mets une chemise pour faire plaisir à l'irlandais, riais-je en faisant passer mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête près à le remplacer moi aussi.

Je tendis à Louis sa belle chemise blanche qui m'avait rendu fou le soir de notre restaurant à Paris avant d'en attraper une à motif pour moi-même, l'enfilant sans perdre de temps. Je veillais à bien laisser les derniers boutons ouverts, sachant combien Louis n'arrêtait pas de loucher sur mes deux hirondelles laissées visibles par mon décolleté lorsque je faisais cela. Puis, nous fûmes rapidement tous les deux prêts alors que nous rejoignons le salon où Niall était étalé sur le canapé, un sachet de chips ouvert dans lequel il se servait abondamment, laissant échapper plusieurs miettes à chaque bouchées.

-Effectivement, tu as fait comme chez toi, grognais-je en attrapant la télécommande pour éteindre le téléviseur et presser le leprechaun à quitter mon beau canapé.

-Oui bah je vous avait dit pas de cochonneries donc c'est de bonne guerre.

-On a rien fait, s'offusqua Louis en récupérant lui même le paquet de chips pour le ranger en cuisine, me rendant ravi de le voir agir comme si il était chez lui, ce qui de toute évidence était maintenant le cas.

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est ta mère qui t'as fait ce joli petit suçon avant de partir c'est ça ? Se moqua t-il avant d'attraper sa veste, l'enfilant rapidement pour nous presser à partir, nous chassant de chez nous.

Je récupéra rapidement ma veste, mon portefeuille et mon portable avant de suivre le blond qui nous pressait, déjà en haut de l'escalier près à rejoindre le parking, dans lequel on arriva rapidement après avoir fermé à clé l'appartement.

-Bon, le groupe est déjà au Jam pour le before, ils nous attendent, expliqua le blond alors que je sortais mes clés de voiture sous son regard moqueur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pense être en état de la ramener ta voiture ? C'est à cinquante mètres allons-y à pieds gros idiot, souria le blond avant de glisser son bras autour du mien pour me diriger vers la sortie du parking.

Louis entoura ma taille de son bras gauche en déposant un baiser sur ma joue comme pour me faire arrêter de bouder, ce qui bien évidemment fonctionna, alors que l'on marchait déjà à travers la ville déjà illuminée de la lumière jaune des lampadaires. Plusieurs personnes étaient elles aussi à l'extérieur, un verre en main, ce qui était assez habituel pour un samedi soir alors que les musiques des premiers bars qui apparaissaient au coin de la rue nous atteignaient déjà. Je resserra mes bras autour de Louis alors que nous arrivions devant le Jam, le bar préféré du petit groupe que l'on apercevait déjà à travers la vitrine du bâtiment. Niall poussa directement la porte du bar avant de tracer à travers la petite allée centrale jusqu'à la table où nous attendaient nos amis qui nous saluaient tous les uns après les autres en nous tendant des verres qu'ils avaient commandés pour nous, histoire de s'assurer que l'on ai pas trop de retard.

-On savait pas trop ce que tu aimais Louis alors on t'as prit un Monaco, tu vas voir c'est sucré tu vas adorer, lui souria Perrie assise bien sagement derrière son verre d'eau gazeuse alors que Zayn avait placé son bras sur ses épaules d'un geste possessif.

-Merci, souria Louis légèrement mal à l'aise avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la place qui lui était attitrée, prenant directement son verre pour en boire une gorgée et goûter le liquide rouge, faisant naître un sourire sur son visage, signe que la boisson lui avait plu.

-Alors, il parait qu'on est là pour te faire danser? Demanda Liam à mon élève en se penchant par dessus la table pour pouvoir se faire entendre malgré le bruit ambiant.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, souria t-il encore un peu gêné de parler devant tout le monde ce qui se retranscrivait par la couleur rouge que prirent ses joues.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde aura déjà bien trop bu au moment venu pour garder les yeux sur toi, tout le monde va danser, le rassura Perrie avant d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Bon, une deuxième tournée ça vous dit?

-Allez, chantonna Danielle, Louis tu reprend la même chose ou tu veux goûter autre chose? Demanda t-elle déjà prête à se lever pour prendre la commande de tout le monde auprès du barman. 

-On vient d'arriver, grondais-je doucement en jetant un regard à mon élève qui essayait de finir son verre au plus vite pour rattraper les autres et ne pas se retrouver avec deux verres pleins face à lui.

-Ça va, il va en avoir besoin si il doit vraiment se laisser aller, tempéra l'irlandais.

-Oui fin on est là pour voir si il peut danser pas si l'alcool peut le décoincer, ça on s'en doute déjà. Peu importe, fait ce que tu veux, soufflais-je gentiment à Louis malgré tout pour ne pas qu'il se sente obligé de m'écouter.

-Il y a autre chose de sucré? Demanda t-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Tu pourrais tester le Jägerbomb, conseilla Zayn.

-C'est fort, prévins-je tout de même mon élève sans pour autant lui interdire d'en prendre.

-Je veux bien essayer alors.

-Parfait, Harry? Un autre whisky?

-Non c'est bon, soufflais-je en jetant un oeil à mon verre que je n'avais même pas encore commencé à boire alors que Danielle partait directement en direction du bar.

Je me décida enfin à boire ma première gorgée avant de me laisser tomber contre la banquette dans un soupir, de toute évidence tout le monde avait décidé d'initier Louis à l'alcool et je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire. D'autant plus que je savais à l'avance que plus l'alcool monterait plus ils seraient intenables et plus ça les fera rire de faire boire mon élève qui ne s'en plaindra sûrement pas. Je poussa alors un grand soupir imaginant déjà le reste de la soirée espérant que tout ça ne tournera pas au cauchemar.


	43. Chapitre 42:

Trois heures et une montagne de verres plus loin pour tout le groupe, nous nous retrouvions tous assis sur la banquette noir et collante du Light à écouter Niall nous raconter ses déboires amoureux. Louis était sûrement plus bourré qu’il ne l’avait jamais été alors que personne hormis Perrie ne relevait le niveau, riant tous à gorges déployées aux blagues de l’irlandais qui n’avaient pourtant jamais été drôles. Je souffla discrètement, me laissant tomber contre le dossier derrière moi avant de jeter un coup d’oeil vers toutes les tables autour de nous où tout le monde semblaient être dans un état similaire à celui de mes amis.

-Ça va? Chuchota la voix de Louis près de mon oreille partageant avec moi son haleine alcoolisée.

Et étonnamment je ne savais même pas que répondre, je n’avais aucune raison de ne pas être de bonne humeur. En temps normal j’adorais sortir avec mes amis et était toujours le premier à remplir les verres, mais lorsque Louis était là tout semblait différent. Ils étaient tous si inconscients à le servir aux même doses que nous, adultes et habitués à boire, alors qu’aucun d’eux n’était en état de le surveiller. Les voir agir comme des enfants alors qu’ils devraient au contraire faire attention à Louis m’énervait toujours et voilà que je me retrouvais à jouer les rabats joie qui gâchait la soirée à bouder dans son coin. Alors pour simplifier ma réponse et ne pas m’embarquer dans un débat avec mon élève bourré je me contenta d'opiner de la tête de haut en bas en laissant Liam embarquer Louis dans une nouvelle conversation très intéressante sur les housses de couettes.

-Laisses-toi aller grande girafe, je le surveille, chuchota Perrie alors qu’elle venait de prendre place juste à côté de moi. Je t’assures, je suis capable de prendre soin de lui, enfin j’espère, je suis censé avoir bientôt un bébé alors il serait préférable que je sois capable de surveiller un petit bonhomme de dix huits ans doux comme un agneau.

-Bien sûr, tu seras une mère merveilleuse Pezz, personne n’en doute, souriais-je en observant avec admiration son visage se teindre de fierté.

-Alors amuses-toi Harry, je ne te dis pas de te mettre la tête à l’envers, mais bois un bon verre ça te décoinceras un peu et t’enlèveras peut-être cet air bougon.

-Mouais, c’est peut-être pas un si mauvais conseil, riais-je en attrapant un verre au hasard, sachant que de toute façon peu importe à qui il appartenait il ne s’en rendrait même pas compte vu l’état des déchets qui entouraient notre table.

Perrie avait raison, je pouvais amplement lui faire confiance et je le savais mais je n'aurais pas osé lui demander ce service de moi-même. La pauvre était déjà la seule à devoir rester sobre, si en plus on lui demandait de toujours endosser le rôle de la nounou sous prétexte qu'elle est en état de le faire je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie très longtemps.

-Il t’as tapé dans l’oeil alors ce petit? ria la jolie blonde en posant sur Louis un regard plein d’amour, de toute évidence elle aussi adorait mon élève autant que le reste de notre petit groupe, il avait pour habitude de faire cet effet à tout le monde.

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

-T’es complètement atteint, ça saute aux yeux, mais je te rassures, ria t-elle en se rapprochant de moi dans un clin d’oeil, lui aussi à l’air complètement fou de toi.

-Qu’est-ce que vous racontez vous deux? demanda Zayn en se rapprochant de sa petite amie pour placer un bras autour de son bassin et l’attirer contre lui.

-Elle me disait à quel point ta coiffure du moment est vraiment ignoble, soufflais-je en lui lançant un sourire narquois tout en observant la drôle de mèche blonde qui ornait désormais le devant de sa tête avant de finir mon verre d’une traite, laissant les deux amoureux discuter entre eux.

Un serveur arriva ensuite à notre table, déposant une rangée de shooters que mes amis avaient sûrement commandés un peu plus tôt, alors que pour cette fois je décidais de suivre les conseils de Perrie et de participer aux hostilités. J’attrapa un des verres en même temps que les autres et le fit trinquer avec ceux du reste de la bande avant de tout avaler cul sec, faisant plaisir à toute la petite troupe qui me pressèrent de recommencer avec un second, histoire de les “rattraper”. Vu l’état dans lequel ils étaient, ça serait sûrement compliqué.

Je sentis rapidement un poid se faire ressentir sur mon épaule après ça, la tête de mon élève, alors que j’enserrais sa taille le faisant se rapprocher de moi au maximum alors qu’il me souriait ravi d’avoir enfin un peu d’attention.

-Alors, t’arrêtes de bouder? Questionna t-il en embrassant la commissure de mes lèvres.

-On dirait bien ouais, souriais-je ne cherchant même pas à me défendre ou à le contredire.

Je le fit directement monter sur mes genoux, tenant sa taille fermement entre mes mains pour le maintenir en place alors qu’il enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me laissa tomber contre la banquette, observant avec plaisir le visage de mon élève qui souriait bêtement sans même savoir pourquoi. Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rouge par l’alcool alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Je passa mes mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés et décoiffés alors qu’il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur, me laissant retraçer du bout des doigts chacun des traits de son visage. Redessinant d'abord avec délicatesse la forme de ses sourcils, le contour de ses pommettes puis la ligne de ses lèvres alors qu’il soupirait de bonheur. Ma bouche retrouva rapidement la marque que je lui avait fait un peu plus tôt alors que ses petites mains s’accrochèrent doucement à mes épaules, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans ma chaire. Il ronronna mon prénom une ou deux fois pendant que je disposais une lignée de baisers sur sa gorge puis fit descendre ses mains sur les pans de ma chemise au niveau du col, serrant le tissus entre ses doigts fins. Je retira doucement mon visage de sa cachette, entre son cou et son épaule, et tomba nez à nez avec le regard de Louis rivé sur ma bouche, alors qu'il passait sa langue entre ses lèvres avant de tirer doucement sur le col de mon vêtement pour me rapprocher de lui, se jetant directement sur moi avec envie alors qu’un goût de vodka s’étendit contre ma langue lorsqu’il intensifia le baiser. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux, tirant dessus pour me faire pencher la tête vers l’arrière et ses jambes s’enroulèrent autour de ma taille sans quitter mes genoux comme pour se surélever et se retrouver au dessus de mon corps. J’ouvris alors directement les yeux dans un grognement, surpris par la fougue de mon élève tandis que sa bouche glissa dans mon cou avec passion.

-Hey, hey, hey, chuchotais-je en le repoussant légèrement par les épaules pour lui faire face, jetant un regard sur la pièce derrière nous pour voir si quelqu’un nous observait bien que tout le monde était déjà bien trop occupé par leurs propres affaires pour nous porter de l’importance. Doucement Lou, on dirait que l’alcool a effacé ta timidité, souriais-je gentiment en caressant doucement sa joue de ma main comme pour l’apaiser.

-Mmmh, on s’en fout, grogna t-il en faisant tomber sa tête dans mon cou une nouvelle fois, on est bien là.

-Voyons amour, on est en public, riais-je en le faisant glisser sur le côté pour qu’il retrouve la banquette alors qu’il voulait déjà attraper un nouveau verre, que je lui récupéra sans perdre de temps. Tu es sûr que c’est nécessaire?

-En fait c’était pour toi, ria t-il en faisant tomber sa tête sur mon épaule sans s’arrêter de sourire d’un air perdu. Allez, bois, souffla t-il en caressant mon épaule du bout des doigts avant d’arranger mon col qu’il avait lui-même dérangé.

Je l’observa encore quelques secondes et céda, décidant qu’il était de toute façon une bien meilleure chose que ce verre finisse dans mon organisme plutôt que dans le sien.

-Parfait, allons danser maintenant, souria mon élève avant de se lever, trébuchant quelque peu avant de retrouver son équilibre et d’attraper ma main pour me pousser à sa suite.

-Cool, on va danser, cria presque Niall dans mon oreille en se levant après avoir vu Louis faire de même juste avant, dansant déjà sur place, essayant d'entraîner tout le monde avec lui.

En quelques secondes toute la petite troupe était déjà debout se ruant sur la piste en essayant d’encore tenir debout après tout l’alcool qu’ils avaient ingurgités, se serrant les uns aux autres une fois arrivés en tentant de danser bien qu’ils semblaient surtout se battrent avec une importante démangeaison. Zayn tenait Perrie par la taille comme la huitième merveille du monde alors qu’ils semblaient danser un slow ne portant aucun intérêt à la musique qui ne se prêtait pas à la situation. Le basané roucoulait des mots doux à l’oreille de la jolie blonde alors qu’elle semblait n’avoir jamais été aussi heureuse, habillant son visage d’un sourire rayonnant avant de picorer les lèvres de son petit ami. Je laissa un sourire attendri apparaître sur mon visage alors que je détournais le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, redéposant le mien sur le visage angélique de mon élève qui se dandinait sur la piste, les yeux fermés et les cheveux en désordre.

Ses gestes étaient brouillons, embrumés par l'alcool alors que son esprit semblait s'être envolé très loin de nous. Il avait l'air heureux, ses bras se mouvant autour de sa tête non sans la grâce habituelle qui l'entourait toujours lorsqu'il dansait, peu importe l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers lui pour une fois admiratives et non moqueuses alors que le jeune innocent, le nez pointé en l'air et un sourire calme sur le visage ne réalisait même pas les regards que les gens autour portaient sur lui. Il avair l'air dans son monde, un monde de paix dans lequel il était libre de ses mouvements et n'avait plus peur de la moquerie. J'étais fier de le voir de jours en jours sortir de sa carapace de plomb et s'épanouir, il volerait bientôt de ses propres ailes et je serais son plus grand fan, j'en étais convaincu.

Finalement il battit doucement des paupières après avoir fait un tour sur lui-même, déposant directement ses yeux dans les miens faisant naître un sourire narquois sur son doux visage. Il se rapprocha de moi dans une démarche presque féline qui aurait même pu me faire rire si il n'avait eu l'air si sûr de lui et séduisant. Ses petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules, le forçant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il me tirait doucement en arrière pour rejoindre un espace plus dégagé de la piste de danse légèrement à l'écart du groupe. Son regard aguicheur ne quitta pas mes yeux alors qu'il fit doucement glisser ses mains de mes épaules jusqu'à mes propres mains, redessinant chaque courbes de mon bras avec attention. Il déposa ensuite ses douces mains contre mon torse, jouant paresseusement avec le col de ma chemise tout en faisant tanguer son corps de gauche à droite dans une danse envoûtante. Il redessina mon torse de ses paumes légères avant de les descendre jusqu'à mes hanches qu'il maintenu avec force me faisant tomber à sa merci pressé de savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir si entreprenant. Il colla rapidement nos corps en me rapprochant par le bassin, laissant nos peaux se frôler, se séparer puis se retrouver dans une danse sensuelle qui me fit avaler ma salive de travers.

Louis avait l'air sûr de lui, confiant, comme si il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi, me faisant me questionner sincèrement sur l'idée qu'il devait avoir derrière la tête. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, collant davantage nos torses alors que des baisers mouillés et intimes furent déposés le long de ma pomme d'Adam, vite remplacés par une langue aventureuse qui re-découvrait chaque parcelle de mon cou. Je laissa directement ma tête tomber en arrière, m'accrochant aux épaules de Louis tout en laissant sortir des grognements incontrôlables du fond de ma gorge, résonnant sur les lèvres de mon élève qui dévorait la peau de mon cou, le faisant sourire contre cette dernière. Les gémissements de mon élève résonnèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles comme une douce musique lente et sensuelle alors que ses dents s'occupaient à torturer la peau sensible sous mon oreille.

-Hazz, souffla Louis d'une voix grave et peu habituelle, juste dans mon oreille, laissant son souffle chaud y faire naître de longs frissons alors qu'il rapprochait une nouvelle fois son corps du mien.

Ses petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules alors que les miens serrèrent son bassin, emportant mon élève dans une étreinte à la fois chaleureuse et sensuelle alors que sa respiration saccadée se répercutait directement contre mon cou. Je profita de ce doux moment de répit perdu au milieu de tout, un instant de calme où la musique et les clients de la boîte avaient entièrement disparus ne laissant plus place qu'à la chaleur de mon élève plaquée contre moi et les battements de son cœur résonnant sur mon torse.

Puis tout réapparu, la musique trop forte, l'odeur d'alcool et ma tête qui tournait malgré le peu de verres que j'avais bu, les gens autour de nous mais surtout le corps contre moi. Le corps de Louis qui commença à onduler contre le mien dans un mouvement quasiment érotique alors que je ressentais chaque parcelle de sa peau. D'abord ses doigts enfoncés dans mes épaules, ses cils frôlant ma peau lorsqu'il laissait papillonner ses yeux, son torse frêle plaqué contre le mien mais surtout le légère protubérance au niveau de son entrejambe qui me fit directement reculer de plusieurs pas sortant directement mon élève de sa transe qui m'observa de haut en bas une légère tristesse se peignant dans son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il tout penaud essayant de se rapprocher de moi, me faisant une nouvelle fois reculer.

Le second mouvement fit encore plus de peine à Louis qui laissa tomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps en affichant une moue déçue, faisant se resserrer mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J'avais été surpris mais ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir comme ça, je me battais justement pour aider Louis à se sentir à l'aise avec ça et voilà que j'allais lui mettre en tête que ressentir du désir était une mauvaise chose, je ne voulais surtout pas ça. Je descendis alors légèrement le regard pour voir la main de Louis placée sur son entrejambe comme pour la cacher honteusement alors que je soupirais, déçu de ma propre réaction, reprenant ma place auprès de Louis. J'encercla mes mains autour de son corps pour le coller de nouveau contre moi alors que je sentais désormais sa réticence et le malaise que j'avais créé entre nous.

-Je suis désolé amour, ne te sens pas gêné, surtout pas, d'accord ? J'ai été surpris c'est tout, c'est moi qui ai tort.

-Alors tu ne me trouves pas, sale ?

-Non, non pas du tout, jamais, soufflais-je près de son oreille alors que l'ambiance légère d'un peu plus tôt reprit lentement place autour de nous. Je ne savais pas que l'alcool te ferais cet effet, riais-je doucement dans son oreille alors que son sourire réapparut enfin contre la peau de mon cou.

-C'est pas l'alcool c'est toi, t'es trop canon et tu t'en rends même pas compte.

-Oh Lou, crois-moi pour que tu dises des choses pareil c'est que tu es complètement sous l'effet de l'alcool, riais-je.

-Mmmmh, sans doute, tant mieux je me sens bien là, chuchota t-il en déposant des baisers mouillés dans mon cou.

-Lou, chuchotais-je mi entre le gémissement et l'avertissement, t'es sûr que tu veux pas te calmer un peu avant ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te laisses emporter avec l'alcool et que tu regrettes plus tard, chuchotais-je contre son front.

-Ça va, on ne fait rien là, crois-moi ça ne dépasse pas mes limites, chuchota t-il en poursuivant son travail contre ma peau.

-Et c'est quoi tes limites ? Demandais-je espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui effrayait ou non Louis sur ce sujet maintenant que l'alcool lui déliait la langue, le rendant moins gêné.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait, chuchota t-il en faisant courir sa main le long de mon corps me faisant retenir mon souffle attendant la suite de la phrase. Tu sais, juste essayer avec les mains par exemple, avoua t-il en rougissant malgré le manque de pudeur dont il faisait preuve depuis le début de la conversation, alors que sa main arrivait doucement jusqu'à ma ceinture, ne dépassant jamais cette limite n'en étant pas capable même sous les effets de l'alcool.

-Bien, chuchotais-je en récupérant sa main baladeuse pour la serrer dans ma propre main avant de l'attirer à mes lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Si tu veux bien on verra ça quand tu sera sobre hein, riais-je en le serrant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, on verra si tu dis toujours la même chose avec trois grammes en moins.

-Oh crois-moi je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Oui bah je préfère m'en assurer avant de faire quoi que ce soit mon petit bonhomme, maintenant danse.

-C'est pour ça que je suis si bien avec toi, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu prendras soin de moi, un vrai ange gardien.

-Chuut, riais-je dans son cou, le faisant rire à son tour laissant sa cage thoracique trembler contre mon torse.

Il laissa rapidement tomber sa tête en arrière, souriant au plafond comme si il observait la pluie tomber ou les étoiles scintiller, avant de tirer sur le col de ma chemise pour me rapprocher de lui. Il mordit directement ma lèvre du bas, dirigeant ses yeux droits dans les miens dans un regard de défi avant de passer sa langue tout le long de cette dernière ce qui acheva de me faire craquer alors que je me jetais sur ses lèvres sans perdre de temps. Le rire joueur de Louis résonna dans la pièce signe qu'il était fier d'avoir gagné alors que ma main appuya doucement derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher au maximum de moi.

Ses douces mains délicates attrapèrent mes hanches pour rapprocher nos bassins alors qu'il émit un gémissement sourd contre mes lèvres lorsque son érection entra en contact avec mon corps. Il resserra doucement ses mains autour du tissus de mon vêtement comme pour garder les pieds sur terre alors que sa langue s'immisçait dans ma bouche avec envie, me faisant grogner doucement. Je sentais le bassin de mon élève rechercher le plus de contacts possible alors que sa langue douce et innocente s'enroulait paresseusement autour de la mienne dans une danse langoureuse et calme, contrastant avec le bas de son corps plus vif.

Je ressentis une certaine fierté, sûrement mal venue, de réaliser que ce moment représentait sans doute la première expérience intime de Louis, bien que ce ne soit que de simple contacts innocents. Je le laissa découvrir mon corps de ses mains, caressant mon dos, ma nuque, mon torse. Sa bouche se sépara doucement de la mienne alors qu'il aspirait à grande goulée l'air autour de nous, un sourire adorable gravé sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule. Il laissa une nouvelle fois son corps venir à la rencontre du mien alors que des soupirs de plus en plus forts quittaient ses lèvres me faisant me demander si il était bon de le laisser poursuivre ou si il fallait mieux rentrer maintenant et le mettre au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il décuve du moindre gramme d'alcool dans son sang.

-Hazz, chuchota Louis d'une voix cassée et si faible que j'eus beaucoup de mal à l'entendre à travers la musique.

Il se recula doucement, me jetant un regard timide avant de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre comme si tout à coup il avait prit conscience de ses actes, me faisant grimacer. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se sente gêné de ce qui venait de se passer, il devait comprendre que c'était naturel et absolument pas sale.

-On pourrait peut-être rentrer maintenant, soufflais-je en jetant un regard aux autres membres du groupe qui se dandinaient les uns contre les autres à gorges déployées, très loin de l'ambiance qui nous entouraient moi et mon élève.

Il opina doucement de la tête alors que j'attrapais sa main pour le guider à travers la foule jusqu'à nos amis avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Reste avec la bande amour, je vais chercher nos affaires, soufflais-je en déposant un baiser sur son front comme pour le rassurer.

Je me dirigea directement vers notre table, récupérant le portable que Louis avait laissé sagement posé là dans sa grande sagesse d'homme bourré, puis, par la même occasion, son ticket de vestiaires resté sur la banquette avant de faire demi tour pour le rejoindre.

-On va y aller les gars, soufflais-je à la petite bande joyeuse qui se contentèrent de tous nous saluer rapidement entre les rires et l'odeur d'alcool avant de reprendre leur danse endiablée. Tu es prêt ? Demandais-je à Louis en plaçant mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers la sortie alors qu'il hochait doucement de la tête.

Je le guida donc rapidement à travers les vestiaires, récupérant nos affaires avant de nous entraîner dans la rue, laissant l'air frais frapper nos peaux habituées à la chaleur de la boîte depuis plusieurs heures alors que je m'arrangeais pour déposer le manteau de mon élève sur ses épaules malgré qu'il soit encore entrain de tituber à la recherche d'équilibre. Une fois cela fait je glissa rapidement mon bras sous le siens, les enroulant ensemble pour le maintenir en place, nous guidant à travers la rue jusqu'à mon appartement. La petite ballade nocturne avait doucement effacé l'euphorie de Louis laissant place à de la fatigue alors qu'il baillait sans arrêt, s'appuyant exagérément contre la rembarde de l'escalier de l'immeuble avant que l'on arrive enfin à notre étage.

Il se laissa gentiment tomber contre le mur, s'y adossant sagement tandis que je déverrouillais la porte, passant un bras autour de son bassin pour le caler contre mon flanc et le maintenir pour traverser l'appartement une fois la porte refermée. Je nous guida doucement jusqu’à la chambre, asseyant mon élève sur le lit avant de baisser la couverture et fermer les volets roulant de la chambre préparant celle-ci pour la nuit.

-Enlèves-moi ces vêtements amour, je vais te chercher un tee-shirt, soufflais-je en déposant un doux baiser sur son crâne avant d’atteindre le dressing pour en sortir un de mes tee-shirts propre.

-Grmph, grogna t-il en se laissant tomber allongé contre le lit, j’aime pas les fins de soirées, souffla t-il grognon en se débattant avec sa braguette pour faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Je récupéra ce dernier une fois qu’il fut coincé à ses chevilles, le retirant avec douceur avant de récupérer le bas de son tee-shirt pour le soulever au dessus de sa tête, retenant mes yeux de se balader sur le corps délicat de mon élève une fois cela fait. Sa peau blanche semblait avoir été conçue spécialement pour se glisser entre mes draps blancs alors que toutes ses contusions avaient enfin disparues, ne laissant plus qu’un amas de peau laiteuse et douce à portée de vue.

-Allez, viens enfiler ce truc, soufflais-je en m’asseyant au bord du lit attendant que mon élève se relève pour un dernier effort avant d’enfin pouvoir aller se coucher pour une nuit bien méritée. Bon, t’es en état d’aller te laver les dents? Questionnais-je une fois le tee-shirt trop grand enfin enfilé.

Un grognement acerbe me répondit alors que Louis rampa jusqu’à son oreiller, se laissant fondre sous la couverture sans un mot ni un regard lorsque je quitta la pièce dans un soupir, décidant de ne pas insister de peur de passer plus pour sa mère que pour son petit copain. Je rejoignais alors directement la salle de bain, lavant mes dents puis dénouant mes cheveux pour la nuit avant de les regrouper en un chignon flou. Je retira mes vêtements un par un, ne gardant que mon caleçon avant de les placer dans la corbeille à linges sales, retrouvant directement la chambre à coucher. Mon élève était étalé sous la couverture, les yeux fermés et le visage peint d'un air angélique alors qu’il semblait déjà s’endormir paisiblement, me laissant enfin me calmer. Cette soirée s’était bien mieux déroulée que ce que j’avais pu imaginer et je pouvais enfin décompresser et arrêter de m'inquiéter de ce que mon élève pourrait bien encore inventer alors que j’aurais le dos tourné. Il avait maintenant l’air du garçons le plus comblé que je n’avais jamais vu. Même endormi, son visage respirait la joie et la sérénité alors qu’un sourire apaisé trônait sur ses lèvres comme le trophé bien mérité d'une si longue journée.

Je ne perdis donc pas de temps et rejoignit mon élève sous les draps avant d’éteindre la petite lampe de chevet, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Louis ne se mette à pousser un soupir profond, tournant sur lui-même pour se coller contre moi dans son sommeil, laissant mon sourire rayonner dans la nuit. J’enlaça doucement son corps, le serrant contre moi en me régalant de sa douce odeur sucrée avant de laisser quelques baisers se perdre dans les cheveux de Louis, le faisant ronronner mollement.

-Hazzz, fredonna t-il en resserrant ses petits poings contre mon avant bras qu’il avait agrippé en se retournant, alors qu’il papillona doucement des yeux, sortant de son sommeil qui de toute évidence avait été trop léger pour qu’il ne se réveille pas à mon arrivée. 

-Chut, rendors-toi Lou, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, chuchotais-je dans son oreille alors qu’il se laissa fondre contre mon torse en baillant une dernière fois, prêt à replonger dans les bras de Morphée au plus vite.

-Merci Harry, c’était une super soirée, chuchota t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon torse là où reposait sa tête.

-Mmh, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit grâce à moi, riais-je en repensant à mon attitude discutable durant tout le début de soirée.

-Si, c’était drôle de te voir bouder parce que tu pouvais pas prendre soin de moi, se moqua t-il gentiment en relevant légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir me faire face.

-Ouais, bah maintenant qu’on est rentré et qu’il y a plus d’alcool tu peux être sûr que je ne vais pas te lâcher.

-Oh mais j’espère bien, ria Louis avant de bailler et de sortir mollement sa main de sous la couverture pour pouvoir frotter ses petits yeux fatigués alors qu’un grincement derrière nous attira notre attention.

De légers bruits de pas puis un miaulement se firent entendre lorsqu'un faible poids sauta sur le lit. Azraël venait de nous rejoindre, se faufilant entre nous dans un ronronnement de plaisir avant de tatonner le lit de ses petits coussinets à la recherche de la place qui lui conviendrait. Il s’installa ensuite, ne laissant plus apercevoir qu’une boule poilue au pied du lit alors que je déposais un rapide baiser sur le front de mon élève.

-Allez, rendors-toi Lou, soufflais-je finalement, remontant la couverture sur nous avant de fermer les yeux sans pouvoir effacer le sourire ravi qui avait prit place sur mes lèvres en réalisant combien j’étais parfaitement heureux et comblé à cet instant précis.


	44. Chapitre 43:

La musique s'éclipsait peu à peu sous les applaudissements alors que Louis, seul devant tout le monde, reprenait doucement sa respiration. Le premier concours de mon élève devait avoir lieu après demain sur Paris et pourtant il venait sûrement de relever un défi encore plus difficile. Toute l'école avait été réunie dans la plus grande des salles pour confronter Louis à sa faiblesse qui l'empêchait de danser devant un public, qui, de toute évidence avait disparue. Il avait exécuté une chorégraphie parfaite du début à la fin sans avoir l'air stressé ou perdu dans sa crainte de décevoir et de se faire huer. C'était comme si nous avions tous assisté à la naissance d'un véritable phénomène, il s'était épanoui sous nos yeux dans sa musique et dans sa danse, revêtu d'un masque de confiance impressionnant alors qu'il virevoltait à travers la pièce sans le moindre mal.

Le petit discours de Niall avant de faire face à tous les élèves et professeurs de Payne's School avait d'ailleurs sans doute joué beaucoup. Celui-ci lui avait répété que bien qu'il y ai des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas dans cette salle -ce qui effrayait le plus Louis dans toute cette histoire- c'était le moment de leur en mettre plein la vue et leur montrer pourquoi ils ne joueront jamais dans la même cours. Il était évident que toute la rancœur que ressentaient les élèves de cette école envers Louis était seulement nourrie par une profonde jalousie de ne pas être à sa hauteur. D'autant plus pour les filles de son groupe qui regrettaient qu'un garçon, petit, perdu et un peu empoté puisse s'en sortir bien mieux que toutes ces mannequins en herbe lorsqu'il avait des chaussons de danse au pied. L'irlandais avait gonflé mon élève à bloc, le suppliant presque de tous leur rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces en réussissant et en leur prouvant que peu importe ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ça l'avait rendu meilleur. Et le dernier regard que m'avait lancé Louis pour me faire signe que je pouvais lancer la musique pour son petit spectacle improvisé m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait saisi le message. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si confiant et décidé à en découvre qu'à cet instant, il semblait même avoir prit dix ans d'un coup tant sa douceur juvénile avait laissé place à une grande détermination presque intimidante. Louis n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il n'allait pas se battre avec ces filles, leur couper leurs vêtements ou s'attaquer à elles au jet d'eau comme elles l'avaient fait avec lui, non, lui son arme c'était sa danse. Il ne pouvait plus que leur montrer combien il était devenu bien meilleur et combien le petit Louis timide s'était envolé pour lui permettre de danser devant toute une école qui ne lui avait jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute et ne l'avait jamais vraiment accueilli pour la plupart.

Et à l'heure actuelle, alors que certains applaudissaient encore et que Niall serait mon petit ami dans ses bras je n'avais jamais été aussi fier. Si il nous servait la même chorégraphie avec la même force de détermination le jour de ses concours il avait toutes ses chances. J'avais eu l'impression de voir le petit chaton perdu qu'était habituellement Louis devenir une panthère sûre d'elle et bien décidée à ne plus se faire marcher dessus. Cependant, un regard aux filles du groupe 5 me fit comprendre que, malgré tout, les miracles n'existaient pas. Elles étaient toutes restées sagement assises sur leurs sièges, refusant d'applaudir alors que leurs regards froids et sombres tentaient de détruire la toute nouvelle carapace encore bancale de Louis. L'une d'elle, Alexandra, se leva de son siège, descendant jusqu'au centre de la scène en faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle alors que ses jambes incroyablement longues et fines se déplaçaient avec élégance entre l'agitation autour d'elle, filant droit sur Louis comme un aigle s'abattait sur sa proie. J'allais me lever sans perdre de temps et l'empêcher de donner à mon élève le coup de grâce qui le ferait descendre de son petit nuage avant de réaliser que je ne pourrais pas toujours le protéger. S'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir face à Alexandra il ne s'en sortira jamais dans le milieu, qui, malgré l'amour que je lui porte avait toujours été un domaine cruel dans lequel on devait se battre bec et ongles pour gagner sa place. Peut-être que Louis allait en fait faire face à sa toute dernière épreuve avant l'étape des concours qui seraient remplis de petite pestes comme Alexandra prêtes à tout pour gagner, je devais le laisser se débrouiller seul.

Les filles du groupe avait revêtues un masque de joie dissimulée alors qu'elles attendaient patiemment de voir Louis perdre ses moyens, bégayer ou même pleurer devant Alexandra alors que je réalisais peu à peu combien même avec tous les efforts du monde je n'aurais jamais pu faire en sorte que Louis soit accepté dans son groupe. Ces filles avaient une haine trop profonde envers mon pauvre élève doux comme un agneau, je ne me l'expliquais pas mais cette rivalité était bel et bien là et elle le resterait. Je jeta donc de nouveau un regard vers Louis, sentant mon coeur se serrer à l'idée que cette fille pourrait bousiller le si peu de confiance en sois que j'avais su construire chez Louis, la voyant agiter ses grands ongles parfaitement manucurés devant son visage tandis qu'elle lui lançait au visage des mots que je ne pouvais entendre d'ici mais qui à en juger par le visage de Niall ne devaient pas être des félicitations. Cependant, Louis ne perdit pas la face et resta parfaitement droit devant son interlocutrice, ne baissant même pas les yeux comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Au lieu de cela il écoutait patiemment ce que lui racontait la blonde, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage sans avoir quitté une seule seconde son masque de confiance en sois qu'il avait revêtu depuis son entrée dans cette pièce. Puis, lorsqu'elle eu fini, il se contenta de tourner les talons, sans même se donner la peine de répondre, pour rejoindre Zayn et Perrie qui le prirent directement dans leurs bras un sourire ravi sur le visage.

Cette fois-ci, je ne perdis pas une seconde et descendis directement jusqu'à mon élève, le prenant dans mes bras alors que ses petits bras se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules, me faisant sentir son corps tremblant contre moi signe qu'il revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Sa petite voix douce me chuchota des "merci" sincère dans l'oreille alors que je laissais mon nez se perdre dans ses cheveux à l'odeur de fraise, essayant de graver ce moment dans ma tête, pour être sûr de me souvenir de la première victoire de Louis. Ce garçon irait loin, je le savais, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Je ne sais pas si il me gardera à ses côtés encore longtemps mais je voulais assister de près ou de loin à chacune de ses victoires, j'en étais persuadé. 

-T'as été parfait, chuchotais-je dans son cou. Je suis si fier de toi. 

Louis n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que déjà Liam attrapait son épaule, nous séparant sans même forcément s'en rendre compte pour prendre mon élève dans ses bras rapidement. Il le recula ensuite, le plaçant face à lui avant de lui attraper les deux pour lui dire qu'il était très fier de ce que Louis avait su faire aujourd'hui, ce qui me fit sourire tout seul naïvement sous le regard moqueur de Niall.

-Bon allez, et si on allait tous fêter ça? Proposa Zayn en frappant déjà dans ses mains comme pour approuver sa propre idée tellement il était excité.

Toute la petite troupe commença à acquiescer en prévoyant que faire de cette fin d'après-midi avant que Louis ne prenne la parole un peu gêné.

-On pourrait pas plutôt faire un truc ce soir? Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer prendre une douche et me reposer un peu.

-Bien sûr mon pote, on a qu'à dire qu'on se retrouve tous chez Harry vers 20h? Proposa t-il sans même me demander mon avis.

-On fait ça alors, concluais-je en glissant mon bras autour de celui de Louis lorsque tout le monde tomba d'accord sur cette idée. Vous pouvez vous occuper des élèves? Je vais ramener Louis.

-Bien sûr, la plupart sont déjà partis et les parents des plus petites doivent déjà être là pour les récupérer, t'en fais pas tu peux filer, à ce soir les garçons, souria Liam en offrant une dernière fois un sourire sincère à Louis.

Ce dernier tira légèrement sur mon bras pour me faire avancer à travers la foule alors que nous nous dirigions droit vers le parking où nous retrouvions ma voiture sans perdre de temps, sagement garée sur le parking réservé au personnel. Louis s'attacha en quelques secondes alors que je prenais la route vers l'appartement, laissant mon élève me raconter combien ça avait été une expérience impressionnante.

Il me répétait qu'il était mort de peur au début mais qu'il s'était battu contre lui-même pour ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille sur le début de la chorégraphie. Puis je le laissais m'expliquer le moment où, quelques secondes après ses premiers mouvements il avait simplement oublié où il se trouvait pour seulement danser pour lui, sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit, s'évadant complètement dans son monde. Je connaissais parfaitement ce sentiment pour l'avoir vécu pendant plusieurs années, ne comprenant toujours pas aujourd'hui comment un tel phénomène était possible, ravi de savoir que mon élève avait lui aussi la chance d'avoir vécu cette expérience incroyable. J'imagine que la fascination et l'amour que l'on met dans notre art est tellement fort que cela passe avant tout ce qui peut se passer autour de nous, nous enveloppant dans un cocon de confiance où l'on peut oublier chaque personnes autour de soi.

En à peine quelques minutes, comme toujours, nous nous retrouvions garés sur le parking de l'immeuble, rejoignant ce dernier avant de monter jusqu'à mon étage à l'aide des escaliers bien que cela faisait un moment maintenant que l'ascenseur était de nouveau en état de marche, ce qui ne semblait pas nous poser problème. Je laissa Louis pousser la porte après l'avoir déverrouillée, prenant directement Azraël dans ses bras avant d'attraper ma main dans la sienne, nous attirant tous les trois jusqu'à la chambre. Il déposa le chat entre les deux oreillers, qui comprit directement le message et s'allongea en ronronnant, patinant des pattes alors que Louis me faisait signe de le rejoindre dans un sourire en coin adorable. Je passa donc à côté du petit corps de Louis, me plaçant sous la couette laissant le chat se caler contre mon torse ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie alors que Louis se dirigeait vers la pièce d'à côté.

-Tu ne viens pas? chuchotais-je un peu perdu, ayant espéré avoir le droit à une sieste reposante et douce avec mon élève perdu dans mes bras et un chat ronronnant entre nous.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, je suis tout transpirant de mon entraînement avec Niall ce matin, ria Louis avant de malgré tout se pencher vers moi et déposer un délicieux baiser sur mes lèvres comme pour se faire pardonner.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de venir? boudais-je faussement alors que Louis secouait la tête comme pour chasser cette idée.

-Le but était d'être rapide, si on y va tous les deux ça va encore durer dix ans, surtout avec tes cheveux interminables à rincer, se moqua t-il gentiment. Je reviens dans cinq minutes à peine.

Je ne broncha pas, le laissant faire le tour de la chambre pour récupérer un caleçon propre dans ses affaires puis passer dans la salle de bain accolée à la pièce. Il ne perdit pas de temps à faire couler l'eau alors que je me laissais de nouveau tomber contre mon oreiller, fermant les yeux contre le petit dos poilu d'Azraël qui s'était collé contre moi l'air de rien, chatouillant mon nez alors que je me détendais sous le son répétitif de l'eau coulant dans la pièce d'à côté. La journée avait été longue alors que j'avais assuré les cours que Niall devait prendre en charge pour le laisser coacher Louis toute la matinée pour sa performance de ce soir, et autant lui que moi méritions un bon repos.

Je ne pu chasser le sourire ravi qui apparu sur mon visage lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir malgré mes yeux fermés bien décidé à profiter d'un petit moment de sommeil. Étonnamment, mon corps semblait appeler Louis, je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, il n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner pour être prêt pour les nombreux concours qui l'attendaient dans maintenant deux jours, me laissant le plus souvent seul du matin au soir avant qu'il ne soit trop fatigué pour que l'on fasse quoi que ce soit ensemble. Je ne lui en voulait absolument pas, au contraire, j'étais très fier de le voir s'investir autant, bien que j'avais peur qu'il en fasse un peu trop, malgré que je fasse entièrement confiance en Niall pour prendre soin de lui. Seulement maintenant je savais que j'allais enfin avoir mon élève rien que pour moi pendant plusieurs jours puis la semaine qui viendrait. Nous devrions voyager de villes en villes et de pays en pays durant les deux prochaines semaines pour participer au plus de concours possible, ce qui signifiait vivre dans des hôtels entre visites des capitales et concours de danse, un programme qui s'avérait très intéressant. Heureusement que cela tombait pendant les vacances d'été des enfants, l'école fermait officiellement ses portes demain, je pourrais donc accompagner Louis sans rater mes cours.

Finalement je sentis le lit s'affaisser près de moi, puis le petit corps de mon élève encore chaud de sa douche venir se coller contre moi, plaçant sa tête juste en dessous du corps du petit chaton qui semblait avoir officiellement décidé de finir sa sieste en face de mon visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque les bras de Louis s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, nous collant l'un à l'autre et que ses lèvres vagabondes déposèrent des baisers partout dans mon cou et mes clavicules.

-Ne me dis pas que t'es fatigué, bougonna t-il en tapotant sur le bout de mon nez avec son index comme pour me faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Le plus surprenant reste que toi tu ne le sois pas, soufflais-je en ouvrant enfin les yeux, tombant sur le visage d'hérisson de Louis dont les cheveux encore mouillés et retombant sur ses yeux lui donnaient un air adorable.

Le rire de Louis résonna dans la pièce alors que dans un mouvement rapide il me retourna pour se trouver au dessus de moi tandis que je me retrouvais allongé sur le dos. Il déposa un nouveau baiser chaste sur mes lèvres avant de se laisser tomber contre moi, me laissant enrouler mes bras dans son dos pour nous entraîner dans une douce étreinte. Il laissa traîner ses mains sur le col de ma chemise, jouant avec alors que sa tempe reposait contre ma cage thoracique ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait entendre mon rythme cardiaque s'amplifier à chaque fois que sa peau rentrait en contact avec la mienne. Il souria doucement contre mon torse, laissant ses petits doigts vicieux s'attaquer à chaque boutons de mon vêtement pour le défaire petit à petit. Il se redressa et fit glisser la chemise sur mes épaules et le long de mes bras avant de me la retirer, non sans mal. Il la jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de faire courir ses mains sur mon torse sous mon regard interrogatif. Je ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher ou à faire quoi que ce soit, me contentant d'attendre de voir où il voulait en venir alors que sa main délicate retraçait les contours de mes tatouages.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je suis pris dans une école loin d'ici?

-Comment ça? demandais-je un peu perdu. C'est ton but non?

-Jusque là oui, mais je ne veux pas te perdre, chuchota t-il alors qu'il releva enfin ses yeux vers moi me faisant voir combien il était au bord des larmes, faisant exploser mon cœur en tout un tas de petits morceaux.

-Hey, chuchotais-je en me redressant, m'adossant à la tête de lit pour l'attirer vers moi, le serrant fort dans mes bras. On se verra encore amour, je ne me moque pas de toi d'accord? Tout ce que je te dis je le pense sincèrement, si tu savais comme je tiens à toi Louis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas réaliser ton rêve que tout va s'arrêter là, tu voulais être en internat là-bas, alors je viendrais tous les week-ends quand tu pourras quitter l'école, peu importe si tu es à l'autre bout du monde et on passera de super moments, je te le promet.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer, chuchota t-il la voix serrée alors qu'une première larme coulait déjà sur son visage, ça ne fait que six mois qu'on vit tous les deux ici mais j'y suis habitué maintenant, je ne veux pas perdre ça.

-Non Lou, ne dis pas ça, tu dois penser à ton rêve d'abord, c'est d'accord? Si tu es pris loin d'ici on se reverra je te le promet, le reste du temps tu seras entrain de vivre ton rêve dans une super école de danse et tu ne verras plus jamais ton abruti de beau-père. C'est ta chance pour t'en sortir Louis, tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser filer.

-Tu dis ça mais qu'est-ce qui se passera si je suis pris bien trop loin pour qu'on puisse se voir plus d'une fois par mois? Tu y a pensé? Parce que moi oui et je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies ou que je devienne un poids pour toi qui t'empêcherais de continuer ta vie. Je ne veux plus partir Harry.

-Je t'interdis d'abandonner amour, je tiens sincèrement à toi Louis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu comprennes ça? Tu ne me perdras pas pour si peu, c'est impossible.

-Tu me le promet?

-Bien sûr Louis, c'est promis, assurais-je en embrassant les quelques larmes qui résidaient encore sur son visage alors que mon coeur lourd ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser.

Pendant toute la conversation mon cerveau m'avait crié de dire à Louis que je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, que je pourrais prendre un appartement ou vivre dans un hôtel à côté de son école ou même dans une toile de tente tant que l'on pouvait être ensemble, mais d'un autre côté je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire ça. J'ai déjà eu des petits amis, des aventures d'un soir, tout un tas d'expériences, je sais comment se font les choses, je connaissais mon coeur et la nature des sentiments que je ressens envers Louis. Je sais que cet attachement que je ressentais pour lui au début est au fur et à mesure devenu de l'amour, et ce sans doute même avant que l'on ne se décide à sortir réellement ensemble. Et c'est pour ça que je serais prêt à perdre tous mes amis et mon travail pour le suivre dans la poursuite de son rêve. Mais cela voudrait dire que je serais toujours dans ses pattes, il pense sans doute tenir énormément à moi mais il n'a aucun moyen de comparaison, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'est l'amour. Si une fois sur place il tombe sur un garçon ou une fille qui lui plaît réellement et qu'il se rend compte que finalement lui et moi ce n'est pas de l'amour pour lui, il sera coincé parce qu'il saura que j'ai tout quitté pour lui. Je connais Louis, il est si gentil, jamais il ne voudrait me faire de mal en me disant une chose pareil, il préférait rester avec moi, faire semblant et peut-être passer à côté de l'amour de sa vie plutôt que de me faire autant de mal. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le mettre dans cette situation.

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, chuchota Louis en retraçant le trait de mes sourcils froncés sous mes réflexions, me faisant presque sursauter.

Je secoua la tête de gauche à droite, refusant de lui faire part de cette idée. Je sais bien que c'est à lui de faire ses propres choix et que je ne peux pas contrôler sa vie, mais si je lui avoue que j'hésite à le suivre parce que je ne suis pas sûr de son amour il me jurera que c'est sincère. Il me promettra qu'il sait de quoi il parle, qu'il sait ce qu'il ressent mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le croire, après tout, comment peut il en être sûr lui-même? Ou bien peut-être qu'il m'avouera simplement qu'il ne pense pas tenir à moi comme je l'insinue, alors tout sera plus simple? Et si douloureux. Après tout, cela ne faisait désormais qu'un mois et demi que nous étions véritablement ensemble maintenant, je ne pouvais pas lui en demander beaucoup.

Je sentis son corps s'abaisser puis sa bouche retrouver mon cou qu'il couvrit de baisers mouillés en me grognant de parler, bien qu'aucun mot ne s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Il souffla contre la peau de mon buste, déçu de me voir garder le silence avant de relever un regard triste vers moi, se rasseyant convenablement. Il enjamba mon corps pour retrouver sa place habituelle dans le lit, s'y allongeant sans un mot avant de fermer les yeux signe que la conversation touchait à sa fin. Je n'avais pas voulu lui faire de mal, Louis n'avait jamais réagis ainsi, mais que pouvais-je y faire?


	45. Chapitre 44:

Du mouvement à côté de moi attira mon attention, me réveillant de mon sommeil encore léger alors que je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormi. Rien n'avait bougé, j'étais toujours allongé dans le lit seulement habillé de mon pantalon, ma chemise qui Louis m'avait enlevée traînant un peu plus loin sur le parquet alors qu'Azraël ronflait près de mon oreille. Je tourna cependant le regard vers la place à côté de moi, découvrant Louis assis au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains et dos à moi. Son petit corps se soulevait dans de légers soubresauts me faisant perdre tous mes moyens alors que mon coeur s'était serré dans ma poitrine, est-ce que je l'avais fait pleurer? C'était tellement loin de mes intentions, j'avais été si stupide. Moi qui avait tout fait pour essayer d'aider Louis voilà qu'en réalité je l'avais fait pleurer.

Je me leva doucement dans une position assise, alors que le mouvement de mon corps sembla indiquer ma présence à Louis qui se tendit directement. Il cessa tout mouvements et essuya doucement ses yeux avant que je ne m'assoie dans son dos, entourant son corps de mes bras pour le maintenir contre moi alors que je déposais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Désolé, chuchotais-je doucement en embrassant la naissance de sa nuque lui provoquant des frissons.

-C'est pas grave, chuchota Louis, c'est moi qui suis à fleur de peau. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne va dans mes émotions en ce moment, je suis perdu entre la joie, la crainte, l'hésitation, je ne sais même plus quoi penser, chuchota t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Pourquoi tu me caches de choses?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te mentir, j'aurais pu te dire n'importe quoi d'autre que ce à quoi je pensais tout à l'heure, mais je t'aurais menti et je refuse de faire ça.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-En parti si, peu importe, n'y pense plus Louis, s'il-te plaît.

-Comment je pourrais, je suis déjà entrain de douter de tout dans notre relation et tu m'en donne encore plus de raison, si je ne dois pas le savoir c'est que ça ne me fera pas plaisir, alors c'est que nous avons un problème.

-Tu doutes? Demandais-je en décidant volontairement d'ignorer le reste de la phrase.

Peut-être que finalement Louis lui-même avait conscience de ne pas être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, peut-être qu'il en doutait et l'entendre dire me rassurerait sur le fait que j'ai fait le bon choix.

-Bien sûr que je doute, comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu tiennes assez à moi pour ne pas m'oublier si je suis trop loin, si je savais qu'il y avait une chance que cela se passe ainsi je ne partirais jamais d'ici, alors tu dois me le dire, chuchota t-il.

C'était un cercle vicieux. Il doutait de moi et je doutais de lui. Je pris une grande respiration, relevant ma tête de l'épaule de Louis pour le tourner vers moi afin que l'on se fasse face, nous devions avoir une conversation sérieuse, c'était évident.

-Lou, commençais-je peu sûr de moi.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire ou non mais de toute évidence savoir qu'il était prêt à abandonner son rêve pour rester avec moi semblait être la réponse la plus évidente à toutes mes questions.

-J'ai pensé ces derniers temps que je pourrais te suivre, avouais-je blasé de moi-même d'avoir créé cette crise en lui cachant cette information pour la dévoiler une heure à peine plus tard. Je pourrais prendre un appartement dans la ville où tu iras, et tu n'auras même pas à être en internat on pourrait poursuivre notre vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. J'imagine qu'avec mon passé je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver un emploie dans une petite organisation de danse pas loin, ou dans ton école directement mais si le niveau est si élevé ça risque d'être compliqué. J'y pensais depuis un moment, mais j'avais peur de te couper les ailes en faisant cela. Si finalement un jour tu ne veux plus de moi ou que tu réalise qu'en fait tu ne tiens pas à moi autant que tu le penses alors tu seras coincé.

-Tu veux me suivre? Demanda Louis ne prêtant aucune attention au reste de la conversation, ne restant bloqué que sur cette information alors que ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes que j'espérais être de joie.

-J'aimerais, mais j'ai l'impression que ça serait égoïste, chuchotais-je.

-Mais alors pendant que de doutais de toi, toi tu pensais à ce genre de choses, souria t-il en laissant quelques larmes coulées alors qu'il me donnait un coup sur l'épaule. Non mais je rêve, tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant? Oh mon dieu, ria t-il avant de fondre dans mes bras, me serrant si fort qu'il m'en coupa presque la respiration.

Il resta dans cette position un moment, laissant une ou deux larmes finirent leurs courses dans mon cou alors qu'il se reculait rapidement, essuyant ses yeux en riant de lui-même.

-Désolé, c'est l'ascenseur émotionnel, souria t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, les serrant doucement avant de reprendre la parole. Je sais ce que je ressens Harry, je ne peux pas vraiment affirmer que c'est de l'amour, parce que sur ce point tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour alors j'imagine seulement ce à quoi ça peut ressembler. Mais Harry, cela ne change pas le fait que je suis prêt à abandonner la danse pour toi, et je le pense sincèrement, alors ça semble prouver combien je tiens à toi. Je t'en supplie, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, si tu es prêt à laisser cette vie derrière toi pour me suivre, ne te retiens pas parce que tu doutes de moi, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à avoir de doutes.

-Bien, souriais-je en levant ma main pour la déposer sur sa joue, la caressant du dos du pouce, on va attendre de voir où tu es pris et on en reparlera, d'accord amour? demandais-je sûrement des étoiles pleins les yeux à l'idée que Louis pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer être amoureux de moi.

Je reconnais que les choses semblent aller vite compte tenu que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un mois et demi, seulement cela fait six mois maintenant que nous vivons dans le même appartement, un moment que nous nous cherchions sans vraiment oser sauter le pas et bien plus encore que je m'étais avoué à moi-même être attiré par mon élève. Et puis, comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'un garçon comme Louis? Il était la personne la plus douce que je connaissais, extrêmement dévoué envers tout le monde, un véritable ange tombé tout droit du ciel. Je suis même presque surpris de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant, Louis est un garçon dont on est censé tomber amoureux dès le premier regard.

-C'est d'accord, souffla t-il en mettant fin à la conversation avant de se pencher vers la table de nuit en sortant un jeu de carte, maintenant, occupons cette fin d'après midi, ria t-il en s'installant contre la tête de lit un peu plus loin, tapotant la place à côté de lui comme pour me demander de venir.

Je ne me fis pas désirer, grimpant par dessus son corps, sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de m'asseoir en tailleurs juste à côté de lui.

-On joue à quoi? Strip poker? me moquais-je gentiment en jetant un coup d'oeil à son caleçon, seul vêtement qu'il portait encore.

-T'aimerais bien hein, souria t-il avant de se pencher à travers le lit pour récupérer au sol mon tee-shirt qu'il avait porté la nuit derrière et laissé traîner ici après s'être habillé pour la journée.

Il l'enfila rapidement, à mon grand désarroi, me tirant la langue devant mon air déçu puis il se réinstalla correctement et commença à mélanger les cartes. Il jeta la couette un peu plus loin au pied du lit une fois cela fini et distribua les cartes sur le matelas en deux paquets parfaitement égaux.

-Bataille, expliqua t-il en me tendant mon propre paquet avant de se rapprocher de moi, collant nos épaules alors qu'il déposait sa tempe sur la mienne.

Je déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux avant de retourner ma première carte, le laissant s'extasier sur sa toute première victoire de la partie. En réalité, Louis s'amusait à déposer des baisers sur mon épaule ou effleurer ma cuisse de sa main plus qu'il ne jouait vraiment. Je le laissais faire silencieusement, laissant seulement un sourire radieux trahir mon amusement alors que plus le temps passait plus son corps se rapprochait du mien. Il ne jouait désormais plus qu'avec une main, laissant la seconde sur ma cuisse, s'amusant à y dessiner des cercles de son pouce tout en enfouissant de temps en temps sa tête dans mon cou.

-Si je gagne tu me laisses te faire une coiffure pour ce soir, intervient Louis.

-Tu te fous de moi t'as tous les as t'es sûr de gagner.

-Oui bah c'est bien pour ça que je propose ça, se moqua t-il, allez s'il te plaît, t'es beau les cheveux attachés, et je suis sûr que ça sera encore mieux si c'est mon œuvre.

-D'accord mais si je gagne tu ne bois pas ce soir.

-Marché conclu, souria t-il en me tendant la main pour la serrer, c'est bien parce que je suis sûr de gagner, assura t-il en tirant une nouvelle carte.

Et bien sûr ce qui devait arriver arriva, les quatre as de Louis eurent raison de la partie et je me retrouvais assis par terre, adossé au lit à laisser mon élève tresser mes cheveux. Il y mettait tout son cœur, chantonnant un air que je ne connaissais pas, tirant minutieusement mèches par mèches jusqu'à arriver au bas de ma nuque, les attachant avec l'élastique qu'il m'avait piqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Et voilà, chuchota Louis en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mes épaules, les massant doucement avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

Il attrapa rapidement mes mains, tirant dessus pour me faire me relever alors qu'il me poussa sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le flanc au dessus de moi dans un sourire joueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Riais-je alors qu'il dévorait mon cou de baisers mouillés.

-Je sais pas, tais-toi tu me déconcentre, grogna t-il me faisant m'esclaffer de rire alors qu'il poursuivait son œuvre, commençant à suçoter la peau.

Il fredonnait contre mon cou, laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'à mon ventre, attrapant mon flanc pour nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre me faisant presque sursauter. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Louis se montrer entreprenant et pourtant cela ne sembla pas le déranger. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la trace bleuté qu'il venait de me faire puis descendis un peu plus bas, reproduisant le même mouvement sur l'encre noire de mon tatouage, me faisant fermer les yeux sous la surprise et le plaisir. Sentir la bouche de Louis agir sur mon torse me faisait perdre la tête, il n'avait jamais fait un truc pareil et je ne savais même pas quoi en penser.

-Lou ? Chuchotais-je mi entre la question et le gémissement alors qu'il relevait le regard pour pouvoir m'observer tout en terminant son travail me faisant perdre prise.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer dans la même position un peu plus bas me forçant à fermer de nouveau les yeux pour oublier cette idée dérangeante. Je laissa mes mains filer un peu plus bas, attrapant les cheveux de Louis que je caressais affectueusement pour occuper mon esprit et surtout lui rendre une partie de la douceur qu'il m'offrait. Il termina finalement sa petite marque quelques secondes plus tard, reculant pour observer son œuvre, un sourire fier sur le visage avant de remonter vers ma bouche qu'il emprisonna directement. Je ne chercha même pas à réfléchir, enroulant mes bras autour du petit corps frêle de Louis, essayant de le mettre en confiance et de le faire se sentir bien sans savoir ce qu'il essayait de faire. Je repensais fort à la conversation que nous avions eu il y a deux semaines pendant notre soirée en boite, seule fois où il s'était montré aussi entreprenant et où il m'avait avoué être prêt à tenter un peu plus.

-Lou, chuchotais-je en reculant légèrement pour pouvoir l'avoir face à moi et pouvoir discuter réellement. Si on devait aller plus loin je voulais le savoir et connaître les intentions de mon élève. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, chuchota t-il en se laissant tomber sur mon torse, m'entourant dans une douce étreinte. Je veux seulement découvrir un peu ton corps, et mes limites, avoua t-il en rougissant légèrement.

-D'accord, c'est bien, essayais-je de le rassurer fier de voir qu'il prenait son temps et cherchait à savoir ce qu'il voulait ou non.

-Laisse moi faire, chuchota t-il en se détachant de mes bras pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, jetant un regard envieux à mon corps me faisant presque défaillir rien que de le voir m'observer de cette façon.

Il leva doucement sa main, l'approchant de mon visage pour s'emparer d'une de mes mèches rebelles qu'il replaça convenablement derrière mon oreille dans un sourire de petit chaton perdu, avant de descendre sa main sur ma joue. Il y laissa quelques douces caresses avec son pouce avant de retracer les lignes de mon visage à l'aide de son index, commençant par la forme de mes sourcils, mes pommettes puis le contour de mes lèvres avant de s'attarder sur mes deux fossettes qui semblaient tant lui plaire. Il se pencha finalement, déposant un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles puis sur mon front avant de se redresser. Son index arriva à mon cou, traçant la ligne entre mon menton et mes omoplates en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur ma pomme d'Adam, riant quand il me senti avaler ma salive sous sa main. Cette dernière retrouva ensuite mon torse ou elle fit son habituel contour de mes tatouages comme il le faisait à chaque fois que sa main se retrouvait sur mon torse, me faisant sourire grandement à l'idée qu'il apprécie autant mes tatouages, imaginant sa réaction si un jour je me tatouais son prénom ou quoi que ce soit en rapport avec lui. Il retraça la ligne de mes abdos avant de se pencher pour déposer des baisers un peu partout sur mon torse, me faisant jeter la tête en arrière sous la force des frissons que cela me procurait. Le contact de Louis était tellement plus impressionnant que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusqu'ici, me faisant même presque m'extasier d'avance à l'idée des sensations qu'il me ferait ressentir si on allait plus loin un jour.

-Est-ce que, commença t-il la voix tremblante et le visage rouge de gêne, tu voudrais bien retirer ton jean?

-Bien sûr, chuchotais-je en laissant directement mes mains s'afférer à la tâche.

Je retira rapidement mon pantalon, le balançant un peu plus loin avant de me replacer dans ma position initial sans ne rien dire, voulant faire comprendre à Louis que rien de tout ça n'était un problème et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise. Je déposa donc doucement ma main sur son avant bras, le caressant doucement de haut en bas du bout de l'index pour le rassurer alors qu'il osait enfin poser son regard sur mes jambes. Il les avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois bien sûr mais jamais dans ce contexte, jamais avec cette tension entre nous et ça semblait tout changer. Il leva finalement sa main, déposant son index sur ma cheville, me faisant sourire doucement de le voir agir ainsi alors qu'il entoura finalement sa main autour de cette dernière. Il remonta doucement sur mon mollet, desserrant sa main pour pouvoir dessiner des formes approximatives sur celui-ci avec son pouce. Au bout de quelques secondes il retira sa main pour ne plus laisser que son index, remontant ce dernier le long de ma jambe jusqu'à mon genou. Ici il fit une petite pause, se tournant vers moi comme pour me demande l'accord d'aller plus loin alors que je lui offrais un sourire rassurant. Il dépassa donc la barrière de mon genou, atterrissant jusqu'à ma cuisse, qu'il découvrait en s'extasiant devant les frissons que cela créait sur ma peau. Il ne s'aventura pas trop haut, ce qui m'allait bien, je pense qu'il se serait senti mal à l'aise de voir une certaine partie de mon corps réagir à ses attentions. Il se pencha cependant en avant, déposant un baiser sur chacun de mes genoux, me faisant rire discrètement alors qu'il arborait un sourire contagieux juste avant de se laisser tomber allongé sur le lit, juste à côté de moi.

Il se cala rapidement contre mon torse, m'enfermant dans ses bras avant de lever son regard vers moi, déposant un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres puis laissa reposer son visage juste en face du mien à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, habillé d'un sourire adorable. Je senti rapidement ses mains découvrir mon dos, y dessinant des formes répétitives avant de descendre vers le bas de mes reins, rapprochant nos corps l'un de l'autre. Il fit tomber sa tête dans mon cou, comme pour ne pas avoir à supporter mon regard puis descendis calmement ses mains sur mon caleçon, découvrant cette partie de mon corps sur laquelle il n'avait même sûrement jamais posé les yeux avant, se contentant d'y passer les mains avant de remonter dans mon dos sans un mot.

-Et bah, souriais-je en me rapprochant pour le serrer dans mes bras, je te laisserais peut-être coiffer mes cheveux plus souvent, riais-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Ça me va, je suis doublement gagnant, ria t-il avant de redevenir sérieux, plaçant sa main sur ma joue pour attirer mon attention. À ton tour, chuchota t-il doucement contre mes lèvres avant de retirer son tee-shirt.

Je sentis directement un éclair de surprise traverser mon corps alors que mon coeur palpitait déjà à l'idée de pouvoir faire courir mes mains le long de ce corps incroyable. Je voulais faire ressentir à Louis combien c'était bon de se sentir aimer sous les mains d'un autre sans même avoir besoin de passer un cap quelconque, je me contenterais simplement d'aimer de toute mon âme chaque partie de lui qu'il me laissera atteindre, espérant le rendre heureux entre mes bras.

-D'accord, soufflais-je à mon tour, dis-moi seulement quand quelque chose te dérange, n'hésite pas à m'arrêter Lou, c'est important.

-Hummhm, fredonna t-il en fermant les yeux lorsque je commençais à déposer de doux baisers dans son cou.

Je redécouvris cet espace que j'avais déjà bien eu la chance de connaitre ces derniers mois, à mon grand plaisir, faisant perdre ses moyens à Louis qui se dandinait sous moi en gardant la couverture enfermée dans ses petites mains douces. Je descendis ensuite mes petites attentions jusqu'à son épaule gauche avant de faire glisser mes mains tout le long de son bras pour guider ses doigts à ma bouche, déposant un baiser sur chacun d'eux, faisant sourire Louis qui m'observait d'un air perdu et conquis, emmitouflé dans les draps blancs de mon lit. Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus pour m'attaquer à son torse, soufflant sur sa peau pour former une ligne partant de la fin de son cou jusqu'à son nombril avant de faire le chemin inverse en déposant des baisers sur chaque parcelles de peau croisant mon chemin, emplissant son petit ventre de frissons qui le faisait sourire niaisement, les yeux fermés. Il n'émit aucune résistance lorsque je laisse échapper un petit souffle sur l'un de ses bouts de chairs dressés, le faisant seulement prendre une grande respiration un peu hésitante.

-Ça va? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, de peur de dépasser la limite et d'effrayer mon élève.

-Oui, chuchota t-il avant de déplacer sa main gauche pour l'enfermer autour de la mienne comme pour prouver ses dires alors qu'en plus de sentir son coeur battre sous mon corps je le sentais désormais contre le pouls pulsant de son poignet au mien. Continue.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, faisant rouler ma langue autour de son téton sensible, goûtant sa peau sucrée sans aller trop loin avant de simplement déposer un baiser sur le bout de peau sensible n'attendant que moi. Je sentis Louis couper sa respiration sous la surprise alors que je fis pareil du côté droit avant de simplement descendre vers son nombril. Je sentais son ventre se contracter sous mon souffle chaud comme s'il anticipait ce qui allait se passer. Je jeta un regard à son visage souriant et comblé avant de déposer un baiser timide un peu plus bas, juste au dessus de son caleçon, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris et envieux. J'évitais soigneusement la zone un peu plus bas, passant au dessus pour rejoindre ses cuisses, fondant dessus sans perdre de temps, me laissant peut-être même un peu trop emporté, pour les découvrir de mes lèvres, faisant fredonner Louis un peu plus haut, le faisant serrer désormais la couverture à s'en faire mal. Il avait la peau si douce et électrisante que je voulais passer ma vie ici, la tête contre ses cuisses à la recherche de la sensation qui fera défaillir mon élève, alors que, arrivant vers ses genoux, je décidais de prendre le risque de séparer légèrement ses jambes. Je m'empara doucement de ses chevilles, les caressant de mon pouce avant d'écarter tout doucement ses jambes, changeant assez infiniment l'expression de Louis qui commençait à devenir méfiant.

-N'ai pas peur, je ne ferais rien qui va te mettre mal à l'aise, lui affirmais-je en observant son corps sous moi, souriant lorsque je remarquais la toute petite bosse encore trop peu formée dans le caleçon de mon élève.

Je ne voulais pas aller trop loin, seulement qu'il ressente un peu de plaisir et de désir avec moi, ce qui semblait marcher. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et laissa ma main s'enfermer autour du genou de Louis comme je l'avais prévu un peu plus tôt, laissant mon pouce découvrir la peau qui était autrefois recouverte par son autre jambe collée à cette dernière. Je remonta peu à peu ma main, laissant mon doigt vagabond découvrir l'intérieur des cuisses de Louis sans pour autant jamais aller trop haut pour ne pas l'effrayer me contentant de douces caresses rassurantes qui semblaient avoir suffit à totalement apaiser Louis qui abordait désormais un air calme et serein. Bien décidé à découvrir les limites de mon élève je décidais de remplacer ma main par ma bouche, restant bien dans la zone basse juste au dessus de son genou pour ne pas le brusquer, goûtant de mes lèvres et ma langue aguicheuse cette peau bien trop souvent cachée faisant gémir Louis sous moi. Je me retira finalement quelques secondes plus tard en remarquant la forme dans son caleçon devenir un peu plus proéminente ce qui n'était pas mon but. Je descendis donc jusqu'à ses chevilles, les embrassant délicatement avant de remonter vers Louis et son air béat.

-Ça va amour?

-Très très bien, chuchota t-il sans cacher son sourire repus, avant de nous rapprocher, me laissant le prendre dans mes bras pour revenir à un moment plus calme et moins intense.

Cependant cela ne devait pas être dans les plans de Louis qui fit courir sa main de mon épaule jusqu'à mon avant bras avant de s'en saisir le guidant doucement de façon à le faire descendre, emportant avec lui ma main initialement placée dans son dos. Son regard était sûr de lui et me mimait de ne pas douter de lui alors que peu à peu ma main se rapprochait, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec moi, de son postérieur qui m'avait toujours autant fait de l'oeil. Je le laissa poursuivre son attraction sur mon bras, me poussant lui même vers ce coin de paradis, plutôt rassuré que ce soit de son initiative avant de gémir malgré moi lorsque ma main atteignit son but. Je laissa Louis déposer un baiser encourageant contre ma mâchoire alors que je resserrais ma main encore sur son dos pour le rapprocher de moi, sentant désormais sa bosse encore légère se presser contre ma cuisse alors que je laissais ma seconde mains découvrir cette endroit inconnu. Le souffle de Louis se perdit encore de longues secondes dans mon cou sous mes gestes alors que je respirais calmement l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux avant de me décider à retirer doucement ma main et me reculer de mon élève pour mettre fin à cette douce tension de désir qui prenait place entre nous, décrétant en avoir déjà fait bien assez, de peur de perturber mon élève.

Louis leva alors directement son regard vers moi, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage avant de déposer un baiser contre ma bouche et de s'asseoir dans le lit pour reprendre ses esprits tandis que je faisais de même de mon côté, repoussant la couverture un peu plus loin avant de me lever en soufflant que j'allais prendre ma douche pour ce soir, sans oublier de déposer un baiser rassurant dans les cheveux de Louis.


	46. Chapitre 45:

C'est le grand départ. Louis court dans tous les sens dans l'appartement à la recherche du moindre truc qu'il aurait pu avoir oublié, au moment même où sa mère se gare sur le parking en bas de chez moi, faisant redoubler son stress. Dans ces moments là Louis avait besoin d'être seul, il ne devait il y avoir aucun facteur qui pouvait amplifié son angoisse et autant dire que pour une fois, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il venait d'apprendre que tout le monde avait décidé de remonter sur Paris pour assister au concours et ça avait suffit à lui faire perdre son sang froid. Concourir devant moi et sa mère passait encore, notamment parce qu'il avait eu le temps de s'y faire mais maintenant que toute notre petite bande allait être là aussi et que cela faisait encore plus de monde qu'il pouvait décevoir si il ne s'en sortait pas, il s'était persuadé lui-même que son passage allait être une catastrophe. Je me demandais même s'il n'était pas mentalement entrain de préparer un message d'excuse aux jury qu'ils ne lui portent pas rigueur de s'être inscrit malgré un niveau aussi médiocre. Cela faisait une heure que je l'écoutais tourner en rond dans le salon en répétant qu'il était la honte de la danse et que même un éléphant s'en sortirait mieux que lui si d'aventure il lui venait à l'idée de s'inscrire à un concours.

-Bon Lou, ça suffit maintenant, grognais-je en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le coller à mon torse sans lui en laisser le choix.

Je passa mes deux bras autour de son corps tremblant, témoignant de dans quel état de stress il avait réussit à se mettre, plaçant ma bouche juste contre son oreille.

-Je t'ai écouté raconter conneries sur conneries pendant une heure mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu es doué Louis, tu es vraiment doué et tu m'impressionne plus de jours en jours. Ce concours tu vas le réussir, comme tous ceux que l'on va passer pendant les deux prochaines semaines et tu n'auras plus que l'embarras du choix pour décider de quelle ville va accueillir la nouvelle étoile montante de la danse pour le former jusqu'au sommet. Tu es doué et tu as fournis tellement de travail que chacune de ces écoles vont se battre pour t'avoir, tu sais autant que moi combien tu le mérite alors ne te laisse pas te faire croire à toi-même que tu n'en as pas les moyens, c'est d'accord ? Et puis, de toute façon je ne sors qu'avec des champions alors tu peux être rassuré, aucune chance que tu sois recalé, riais-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère faisant doucement pouffer mon élève contre mon torse. Bien, maintenant si tout est clair on va aller chercher tes affaires et rejoindre ta mère et nos amis qui nous attendent patiemment près à scander ton nom dans les gradins pendant ton passage, mais aussi et surtout celui des autres.

-T'as intérêt à être celui qui criera le plus fort, ajouta t-il simplement me faisant comprendre qu'il essayait de rationaliser et de reprendre confiance en lui.

-T'entendra même plus la musique ne t'inquiète pas, riais-je en resserrant mes bras autour de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Ça va mieux ?

-Je crois, faut que j'arrête de me monter la tête, souria t-il en se penchant assez en avant pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres sans que je ne m'y attende, faisant bondir mon cœur dans sa cage thoracique sûrement plus fort que prévu. Allez, c'est partit, ajouta t-il en se détachant de moi, attrapant le gros sac au sol qui regroupait nos affaires pour la semaine avant que je ne le récupère sans lui demander son avis, le plaçant sur mon épaule.

-Faut que tu économises tes forces, expliquais-je simplement en haussant des épaules avant d'attraper le chat qui nous regardait, sagement perché sur son plan de travail. Soit sage gros matou, si tu fais la misère à Madame Fernaux elle n'acceptera plus de s'occuper de toi, c'est d'accord ? Demandais-je recevant un miaulement comme réponse alors que le pauvre chaton essayait seulement de se débattre pour retrouver son perchoir.

-Bisous mon gros chat, s'extasia Louis en passant derrière moi une fois le chat revenu à sa place, fondant sur lui pour le recouvrir de baisers, faisant ronronner ce dernier.

-C'est pas juste, je suis sûr qu'il te préfère à moi, grognais-je en ouvrant la porte avant de faire passer mon élève devant moi, le poussant doucement d'une main dans le dos jusqu'au couloir sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé Azraël tranquille sans un peu d'aide. T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de nous voir partir ça va lui faire des vacances, expliquais-je tout en descendant le grand escaliers jusqu'au parking.

Tout le petit groupe nous attendait sagement sur le parking, Niall discutant avec Johanna et Perrie montrant fièrement son petit ventre aux autres, qui effectivement, commençait doucement à s'arrondir, sous le regard émerveillé de son compagnon.

-Ah, mon garçon, souria directement Johanna en avançant vers Louis les bras grands ouverts ravie de le revoir après ces deux longues semaines.

Tout le monde laissa la mère et le fils se dirent bonjour avant de filer à leur tour prendre mon élève dans les bras, le réconfortant voyant sûrement à sa tête qu'il n'était pas tout à fait confiant avant que Niall ne vienne me rejoindre.

-Comment il va le gosse ?

-Déjà tu serais gentil de ne pas appeler mon petit ami comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un pédophile, et ensuite, ça ne va pas fort. Il a complètement perdu confiance et il est persuadé qu'il va se ridiculiser. Va falloir travailler son ego, riais-je en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du blond. Comment on s'organise pour les voitures ? Demandais-je finalement, changeant de sujet malgré moi.

-Zayn et Perrie dans une, Liam et Danielle dans l'autre et moi et Johanna dans la tienne.

-C'est nécessaire de prendre autant de voiture ?

-Et bien c'est ce qu'on se demandait, vous partez bien directement jusqu'à Nantes pour le prochain concours non ? Parce que si tu repars avec ta voiture, une seule voiture ne pourra pas ramener tout le monde ici après le concours, on va devoir en prendre une de plus.

-Effectivement, capitulais-je après avoir compté le nombre de personnes présentent, alors c'est parfait comme ça. Allez hop, tout le monde en voiture, annonçais-je en frappant dans mes mains avant de déverrouiller la mienne qui attendait patiemment.

Je guida Niall jusqu'à la banquette arrière, lui ouvrant la porte avant qu'il ne se décale complètement pour laisser la place à Johanna qui entra à son tour. J'écoutais ensuite Perrie souffler quelques mots d'encouragement à l'oreille de Louis, lui redonnant le sourire avant de lui faire signe de monter en voiture à son tour, lui ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

-On se suit ? Demandais-je à Liam et Zayn discutant encore sur le parking tout en rejoignant le coffre pour y déposer le gros sac qui abritait toutes nos affaires à Louis et moi. Je pars en premier, expliquais-je après qu'ils aient tous les deux acquiescé. Johanna vous a donné ses affaires ? Les interrogeais-je finalement avant de monter dans le véhicule, m'assurant que nous n'avions rien oublié.

-C'est dans mon coffre, affirma Zayn en ouvrant la portière du côté conducteur pour rejoindre la jolie blonde qui l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur.

-Parfait.

Je souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la voiture, fermant la portière derrière moi, prêt à prendre le volant.

-Tout le monde est prêt, on peut y aller ? Demandais-je tout de même pour les occupant de mon véhicule, leur lançant un regard dans le rétroviseur avant de démarrer la voiture une fois que tout le monde avait affirmé être prêt à quitter les lieux.

Liam et Zayn ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'en faire autant, nous laissant tous quitter le parking à peu près en même temps, nous engageant pour plusieurs bonnes heures de route avant notre arrivée à la capitale.

Niall profita de ce temps pour faire réviser à Louis sa chorégraphie qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur pendant une bonne heure, le faisant lister les mouvements dans l'ordre et à voix haute sans oublier de préciser où il devait faire attention à cause d'une quelconque difficulté. Une fois qu'il lui eut répété un nombre incalculable de fois de bien atterrir sur la pointe des pieds sur le troisième saut, Niall décida enfin de passer à autre chose, des jeux. Il lança tout d'abord une partie de ni oui ni non entre lui et Louis qu'il perdit à chaque fois avant de décidé de mettre en place une partie de devinettes dans laquelle il eu plus de chance.

Après deux bonnes heures tout le monde dans l'habitacle s'étaient mit à compter les voitures, donnant un coup à Niall à chaque fois qu'on croisait une Twingo, lui créant sûrement un bleu énorme jusqu'à notre arrivée à la capitale. Tous les jeux mis en place s'arrêtèrent directement lorsque la tour Eiffel apparue devant nous, émerveillant et faisant taire le blond qui me servait de meilleur ami et qui n'avait pas cessé de jacqueter pendant tout le trajet alors que rapidement je gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel dans lequel tout le monde allait résider pour la nuit, faisant sourire Louis jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

-T'as prit le même hôtel que la première fois, chuchota t-il sûrement pour ne pas que sa mère entende, me faisant presque pouffer alors que sa mine ravie me réchauffa le cœur.

-Et la même chambre, avouais-je dans un clin d'œil faisant rougir Louis sans raison apparente.

-Mais t'as dit que tu payais l'hôtel à tout le monde, tu vas te ruiner avec autant de chambres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, profites, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, chuchotais-je en sachant fort bien que j'avais parfaitement les moyens. Bon, on y va ? Proposais-je à mon élève alors que tous les autres nous attendaient déjà sur le parking.

En quelques secondes nous nous retrouvions tous à l'intérieur, sacs sur le dos et voitures verrouillées à faire la queue derrière la file d'attente pour rejoindre l'accueil. Le petit corps de Louis était venu se presser contre moi, jetant des coups d'œil discrets à sa mère devant nous comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne nous voit pas, faisant pouffer Niall à côté de nous.

-Si tu veux pas qu'elle voit ça, comment tu comptes lui annoncer que vous partagez la même chambre? Demanda t-il sournoisement faisant rougir Louis de la tête au pied.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je pense qu'elle s'en doute déjà, ajoutais-je en riant près de son oreille, en profitant pour y déposer un baiser.

-Sinon je dors avec elle ce soir, après tout on aura deux semaines pour partager la même chambre, non? Demanda t-il en triturant ses doigts signe qu'il était mal à l'aise me faisant directement tilter. Je ne voulais jamais que Louis se sente mal à l'aise à cause de moi.

-Bien sûr Lou, ce n'est pas un problème, assurais-je en resserrant mes bras autour de lui.

-Waa, j'estime que t'as au moins besoin de savoir qu'il s'est battu pendant deux jours avec la réception pour avoir la même chambre que la dernière fois qui était déjà attribuée, il a passé ses journées au téléphone, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter le blond me faisant lever les yeux aux ciel.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda directement Louis en relevant la tête vers moi.

-Mais non voyons, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais écouter Niall.

-C'est vrai ? Redemanda t-il, se tournant vers le blond ne me faisant décidément pas confiance.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, pourquoi j'inventerais ça, grogna t-il.

-Dans tous les cas ce n'est pas grave amour, vraiment pas. Tu as raison, on dors tous les soirs ensemble ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu profiteras d'avantage de ta mère, annonçais-je alors que nous arrivions déjà vers la réception, ne manquant pas de lancer un regard appuyé à Niall.

-Et moi je dors tout seul ? Intervient alors le blond avec une mine triste.

-Plus maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi, souriais-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil appuyé faisant grogner Louis qui me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-T'avise même pas de le regarder, affirma t-il en me lançant un regard se voulant menaçant alors qu'il ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Azraël réclamant ses croquettes.

-T'inquiète pas, il y a aucune chance, riais-je en faisant bouder l'irlandais. Je rêverais de tes courbes, chuchotais-je dans son oreille le faisant s'étouffer avec sa propre salive avant que ce ne soit à notre tour de passer.

-On a décidé qu'on dormait entre filles c'est possible ? Demanda directement Perrie, me fonçant dessus habillée de son sourire rayonnant de quand elle avait quelque chose à demander. Moi, Danielle et Johanna dans une chambre, commença t-elle à expliquer sous le regard des deux qu'elle venait de nommer. Liam, Zayn et Niall dans l'autre, on veut faire une soirée pyjama, ria t-elle en frappant dans ses mains visiblement très emballée par l'idée alors que Niall gloussait peu discrètement.

-Ça te va Louis ? Chuchota t-il sans cacher son sourire moqueur malgré le visage déjà bien assez rouge de mon élève.

-Oui, chuchota t-il en bougonnant, attrapant ma main comme pour se rattacher à quelque chose, me faisant sourire à l'idée que je puisse lui être utile.

-C'est parfait, répondis-je à tout le monde avant de me diriger vers l'hôtesse de l'accueil réservant les chambres pour tout le petit monde qui m'attendaient déjà devant les ascenseurs.

Ayant déjà réservé des chambres à l'avance tout se passa rapidement et sans problème me laissant rejoindre tout le monde au plus vite, leur tendant à chaque groupe la clé de leurs chambres.

-On est tous au deuxième étage, expliquais-je lorsque la porte de la cage de fer s'ouvrit face à nous, laissant Danielle sélectionner l'étage une fois tous à l'intérieur.

Je sentis rapidement la petite main de mon élève s'enrouler autour de la mienne alors qu'il laissa son corps se pencher légèrement en arrière, reposant désormais discrètement contre mon torse alors que je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux le faisant pouffer gentiment. Il monta ma main à ses lèvres, soufflant dessus avant d'en embrasser chaque phalange, la relâchant seulement une fois arrivé à notre étage.

-Bon, on dépose nos affaires et on se retrouve dans l'entrée d'ici un quart d'heure ? Proposa Zayn en jetant un regard à sa clé de chambre pour y chercher le numéro de cette dernière alors que Louis et moi nous dirigions directement vers la 201.

Je déverrouilla la porte, content d'avoir finalement eu ce que je voulais, tombant sur la chambre identique à celle que nous avions partagé durant notre premier séjour sur Paris, bien que toutes les chambres de cet hôtel devaient se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas été nécessaire de faire tout un drame de ce petit détail. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout était parfaitement rentré dans l'ordre et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Je laissa donc Louis entrer dans la chambre en premier, lui tenant la porte avant de la refermer derrière nous, voyant mon copain tourner sur lui-même dans la pièce pour observer la chambre.

-Ça a pas changé, observa t-il me faisant glousser avant de s'approcher de moi et de prendre mes deux mains dans les siennes. Désolé, susurra t-il en baissant doucement les yeux me faisant naître une pointe au cœur.

-N'importe quoi amour, je te l'ai dit il n'y a aucun soucis d'accord ? Je trouve ça mignon en fait que tu n'ose pas nous afficher devant ta mère, avouais-je en tirant sur mes mains pour le rapprocher de moi et pouvoir coller nos torses ensemble.

-Tais-toi j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin quand tu parles comme ça, rouspéta t-il.

-T'es pas un gamin, t'es un homme, soufflais-je en voyant un rictus de fierté naître sur ce doux visage que j'aimais tant. Tu es mon homme, ajoutais-je sans pouvoir le retenir faisant pouffer Louis avant que je ne l'attire dans mes bras. Mon homme, ça sonne bien, me vantais-je.

-Je préfère amour moi, chuchota t-il contre mon cou.

-D'accord amour, souriais-je avant de marcher, l'entraînant avec moi jusqu'au lit, nous faisant tomber dessus sous le rire comblé de Louis.

J'enroula mes bras autour de son corps avant de nous faire rouler pour atterrir au milieu du lit. Je resta quelques secondes à observer le visage de mon élève rougissant sous mon regard alors que je laissais ma main flatter doucement sa joue.

-Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce que tu sois aussi beau, soufflais-je contre sa bouche, le faisant pouffer comme si j'avais dit une bêtise avant que je ne m'empare de ses lèvres.

J'entendis Louis hoqueter sous la surprise, ne se privant pas pour autant de remonter ses mains jusqu'à mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, tirant dessus tout en suçotant ma lèvre inférieur, me faisant soupirer de bonheur. Je plaça mes mains sur ses hanches pour le soulever et le faire atterrir sur moi alors que je me tournais de façon à être allongé sur le dos, faisant soupirer Louis de bonheur contre mes lèvres avant que ma langue désireuse ne vienne lécher les siennes, lui demandant accès à plus d'amour encore. Mon élève ne se fit pas prier, entre ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer mon muscle chaud alors que mes mains partirent à la découverte de son petit dos fin et frêle, me faisant presque me promettre à moi-même de tout mettre en œuvre pour le protéger tant il semblait fragile. Je sentis finalement la petite main timide de Louis quitter mes cheveux pour venir attraper mon avant bras gauche, tirant dessus pour faire baisser ma main qui atterrit rapidement sur la courbure de ses fesses me faisant grogner malgré moi. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour découvrir de moi-même cette nouvelle partie de son corps m'étant fraîchement offerte, gémissant de plaisir presque autant que Louis qui ne savait même plus où donner de la tête.

Ce fut finalement en remontant mes mains sur ses épaules, les poussant doucement que je réussi à mettre fin au baiser, un peu contre ma propre volonté, repoussant Louis sur le côté sans qu'il ne semble trop gêné par l'idée. Il se recroquevilla directement contre mon flanc, passant son bras autour de mon torse pour me maintenir contre lui en soupirant de bonheur.

-Désolé, soufflais-je finalement après avoir repris mon souffle, je ne voudrais pas que ta mère me voit avec le bâton tendu à cause de toi, riais-je faisant soupirer Louis incapable de cacher son sourire pour autant.

-C'est toujours très délicat, répondit-il simplement, critiquant me façon de dire les choses.

-Je sais, faut bien qu'un de nous deux le soit dans notre couple parce qu'avec toi on s'ennuierait, riais-je avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et de me lever, quittant la chaleur de son corps. Bon allez, les autres vont nous attendre, c'est pas tout ça mais on a un concours à passer.


	47. Chapitre 46:

C'était l'effervescence autour de moi. Tout le monde courait partout, autant Louis et chacun de mes amis que les autres concurrents alors que le concours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Nous étions tous dans les loges communes à chaque participants depuis une bonne heure maintenant à attendre plus d'information sur l'heure de passage de Louis et à le maquiller sous l'initiative de Perrie qui avait remarqué que chaque participants avaient apportés et costumes et maquillage. Le stress de mon élève était monté en flèche lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il serait le seul à concourir en simple justaucorps et collants alors que de mon côté j'étais persuadé que c'était une très bonne chose. Tout le monde ici jouait sur les artifices, Louis, lui, n'avait pas besoin de ça pour en mettre plein la vue et j'étais sûr que les jurys s'en rendraient compte et apprécieraient même l'initiative, bien qu'elle fut involontaire. Partant de ce principe j'avais même demandé à Louis de ne pas se maquiller pour jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout mais il s'est avéré que cela le rassurait de se savoir pas entièrement différent des autres, ce qui m'avait poussé à accepter. Le plus important pour l'instant était de gérer le stress de mon élève et le moindre détail qui pouvait le calmer était d'office le bienvenu, alors s'il voulait se maquiller il sera maquillé.

La panique monta une nouvelle fois autour de nous lorsqu'un des employés venant de la salle où se passait le concours entra dans les loges avec la liste des participants indiquant leur ordre de passage. Les centaines de personnes autour de nous s'attroupèrent derrière ces feuilles à la recherche de leurs noms alors que l'on conseilla tous à Louis d'attendre sur place que le groupe se dispersent. Il ne tenait plus en place, sautillant sur sa chaise alors que Perrie grognait en lui tenant les épaule pour l'empêcher de gigoter sous le regard amusé de Niall qui jouait avec les cheveux de Louis sans aucune raison particulière.

-Harry? Appela la petite voix de mon élève alors que je me rapprochais enfin, m'agenouillant près de sa chaise pour atterrir à hauteur de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, je voulais juste que tu soit là, expliqua t-il en attrapant ma main, faisant naître un sourire incontrôlable sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression que tu es partout sauf avec moi.

-J'essaie de te laisser de l'espace, tu es beaucoup trop stressé Louis, je ne sais pas comment te calmer.

-En ne partant pas loin de moi déjà, souria t-il avant de monter ma main à son visage pour y déposer un baiser.

-T'es beau comme ça, avouais-je alors que son visage doux et innocent avait été transformé par les talents de maquillage de Perrie.

Elle avait suivi les indications de Niall sur le personnage que Louis jouait à travers sa danse et les émotions qu'il essayait de retranscrire dans la chorégraphie pour transformer mon élève en un espèce de prince des glaces. Son visage était encore plus blanc que d'habitude avec quelques paillettes discrètes représentant de petits flocons tout autour de ses yeux lui créant un masque n'apparaissant que sous une certaine lumière alors que ses lèvres naturellement rosées semblaient ressortir d'avantage comme la seule touche de couleur de son visage me donnant envie de fondre dessus et de les embrasser jusqu'à leur donner à elles aussi une couleur bleu délicate.

-Ouais, mais ça gratte, avoua t-il en essayant d'apporter ses mains à son visage pour apaiser la démangeaison avant de se recevoir un petit coup sur le dos de celles-ci de la part de Perrie fatiguée de le voir ruiner son travail.

-C'est dans ta tête amour, regardes Perrie, elle passe ses journées avec une patte de la couleur de sa peau étalée sur le visage et ça ne la gratte pas, riais-je, parlant assez fort pour que la blonde m'entende, la faisant rouspéter.

-Allez, on va aller voir quand tu passe, annonça Niall après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers la file d'attente près de la feuille qui avait déjà bien assez diminuée.

Tout le monde acquiesça alors que Louis se levait enfin de sa chaise malgré ses jambes tremblantes de stress me faisant espérer qu'il soit en mesure de se calmer avant d'arriver devant le jury. Il avait beaucoup travaillé et fournit tellement d'effort qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher juste par peur de la défaite. Il devait tenter l'expérience à fond et ne pas se laisser dépasser par la panique, il fallait trouver le temps de réussir à le calmer.

-Je vais voir, annonça Johanna avant de se frayer une place à travers la foule, avançant doucement jusqu'à la suite de feuille avant de chercher comme elle pouvait, entourée d'autant de personnes, le nom de son fils sur la liste, le trouvant dès la première feuille, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que Louis passerait dans les premiers. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soit puisque le concours débutait à quatorze heure et que les derniers participants passaient vers 21 heure, nous n'aurions donc pas à patienter toute la journée étant donné que les résultats n'étaient donnés que dans une semaine nous pourrions quitter les lieux dès la fin du passage de Louis.

-Tu passe onzième, annonça Johanna en revenant, faisant prendre une grande respiration à Louis qui s'attendait sûrement à avoir plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement.

-Ça va aller, soufflais-je en resserrant ma main dans la sienne. Tu connais ta chorégraphie par cœur, je suis sûr que tu n'as qu'à mettre ton cerveau en off et ton corps va être capable de faire le mouvement tout seul tellement tu as mémorisé chaque détails. Allez, viens t'asseoir, capitulais-je voyant que pour le moment rien de ce que qu'on lui disait n'arrivait à le calmer.

J'amenais alors mon élève à sa chaise qu'il n'avait quitté qu'une seule fois en une heure, acceptant avec plaisir l'offre de Niall d'aller lui chercher une verre d'eau avant de réquisitionner une seconde chaise. Je m'asseya dessus sans dire un mot, attrapant seulement la main de Louis pour la serrer dans la mienne tout en la posant contre mon cœur, le laissant organiser seul ses pensées. Je savais fort bien que dans ces moments là il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, ne rien faire. Il devait gérer tout ça seul et après seulement, une fois qu'il se sera un peu calmé on pourra agir pour le faire déstresser.

Ce fut après environ dix bonnes minutes de silence au milieu du brouhaha des autres élèves de la salle que je sentis la main de mon élève se resserrer autour de la mienne. Il releva le regard vers moi, tentant un sourire bancale avant de se lever de sa chaise pour venir se lover dans mes bras, s'asseyant sur mes genoux sans un bruit. Il resta là de longues secondes, serrant nos mains ensemble sans dire un mot avant de se redresser pour boire d'une traite le verre d'eau que lui avait amené l'irlandais. Décidément, le stress faisait des ravages sur mon élève qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Ça va mieux ? Chuchotais-je dans son oreille alors que sa petite tête acquiesça, imprimant le mouvement sur mon torse.

-De toute façon si je rate celui-là il me reste une bonne vingtaine de concours pour me rattraper, annonça t-il simplement en haussant des épaules, laissant un petit rictus apparaître sur son visage.

-Voilà, ne te prends pas la tête, on est tous autant persuadés ici que tu as toutes tes chances, et je te le répète encore, mais c'est ton premier concours alors ne te focalise pas sur la réussite, essaye seulement de t'amuser c'est le plus important. Tu auras tout ton temps pour te prendre la tête sur les prochains concours, là tu vas y aller sans avoir peur de la défaite, en t'amusant seulement et je t'assure que si tu cherches seulement à te faire plaisir tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue sans même le vouloir.

-Et puis, ajouta Zayn, si tu as su danser devant toutes les petites pestes de l'école tu vas tout défoncer devant de simples inconnus.

-Dis-toi que tu danse juste pour nous, si tu veux on fera la chorégraphie avec toi sur le côté, approuva Niall en commençant à se trémousser comme une pom-pom girl, faisant enfin rire Louis.

-Ça va aller amour, chuchotais-je dans son oreille avant qu'un bourdonnement général ne résonne dans la pièce à l'entrée d'une femme, munie d'un calepin et d'une paire d'oreillettes.

Elle attira l'attention de tout le monde d'une voix stricte laissant un blanc parfait s'installer dans la salle sans que le moindre chuchotement ne vienne altérer le silence tandis que quelques personnes se rapprochaient d'elle pour pouvoir entendre plus facilement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer.

-Il est 14h02, commença la femme en jetant un regard à sa montre avant de redresser le regard vers la foule devant elle. Le concours va commencer j'aimerais que la première concurrente, Romane Samy, vienne me rejoindre, les prochains sur la liste peuvent se préparer je viendrais chercher chaque concurrents un par un toutes les cinq minutes à peu près, annonça t-elle alors que la fille qu'elle venait d'appeler se plaça à ses côtés, le visage crispé par le stress.

La femme passa gentiment sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille pour la diriger jusqu'à la porte, l'emmenant sûrement à la salle dans laquelle le jury attendait déjà les concurrents, me faisant même presque stresser pour Louis. Il était parfaitement prêt mais personne ne pouvait savoir comment mon élève allait réagir, il pouvait fort bien paniquer et ne même pas réussir à danser, tout dépendait de comment il allait réussir à gérer ses émotions. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne devais surtout pas stresser à mon tour, ou du moins ne pas le montrer car il est sûr que ça empirera l'état de Louis et ce n'est vraiment pas le but. On devait être là pour lui et réussir à le calmer face à ses propres démons.

-Bon, tu devrais passer dans une heure à peu près, calcula Niall avant de prendre place sur l'ancienne chaise de Louis, sûrement fatigué de rester debout, ça va aller?

-Oui, je pense, assura t-il en resserrant nos mains ensemble, se laissant complètement tomber contre moi pour s'adosser à mon torse. De toute façon maintenant que je suis là je n'ai plus le choix, ria t-il.

-Ça c'est sûr, je ne me suis pas tapé trois heures de route pour que tu abandonne, surtout maintenant que tu t'es transformé en flocon de neige, se moqua le blond en se mettant à fredonner l'air de la chanson de la reine des neiges, faisant souffler tout le monde.

Finalement le temps passa vite, on laissa Niall faire des allers retours entre les loges et la salle réservée au public pour nous annoncer ce que valaient les dix premiers concurrents alors que plus le temps passait, plus Louis se renfermait sur lui-même, ce qui m'allait bien puisqu'il semblait plus concentré que stressé. Il révisait sa chorégraphie mentalement bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, échauffant chacun de ses muscles, chose qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais prit le temps de faire malgré le nombre de fois que je lui avait répété que c'était très important. Il ne manquerait plus que lui aussi se blesse et qu'on ne forme plus qu'un couple d'handicapés incapable de danser de nouveau.

Le retour de la femme dans la pièce fit prendre une grande respiration à tout le groupe, sachant autant les uns que les autres que c'était au tour de Louis alors que l'on prit tous le temps de dire un petit mot à mon élève et le prendre dans nos bras avant que la femme ne l'appelle, nous laissant tous la rejoindre. Elle récupéra seulement Louis, nous indiquant de rejoindre la porte réservée au public qui nous faisait arriver directement dans les gradins tandis que Louis se dirigeait vers la porte menant au devant de la scène. Il nous fit un dernier signe au moment de partir, laissant apparaître un sourire sûr de lui bien que son stress se ressentait malgré tout, me rassurant directement. Il était à peu près dans le même état émotionnel que lorsqu'il avait dansé devant toute l'école, nous laissant penser qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il s'en sorte. Il allait sans doute une nouvelle fois ne pas être tout à fait dedans les premières secondes à cause du stress avant de se laisser plonger dans sa danse lorsque la musique aura enfin prit possession de son esprit, l'envoyant dans son propre monde à lui au milieu de sa passion.

Une fois mon élève entré dans la salle on ne perdit pas une seconde pour rejoindre à notre tour la porte qui nous était attribuée, suivant religieusement le blond qui connaissait dorénavant le chemin par cœur. Il ouvrit donc la porte à tout le monde, nous faisant entrer les uns après les autres dans le fond de la salle, tout en haut des sièges réservés au public où en fait n'étaient installés que de rares personnes, une vingtaine tout au plus, les autres étant sûrement restés en loge avec la personne qu'ils accompagnaient. En relevant le regard je découvris mon copain au milieu de la scène, donnant son nom au jury comme on venait de le lui demander, d'une voix timide et aiguë, signe que le stress montait de plus en plus. Je sentis une petite main s'appuyer sur mon épaule, celle de Johanna, m'indiquant d'avancer pour suivre le groupe qui descendait déjà jusqu'au premier rang alors que mon élève allait s'installer lui aussi, près à commencer sa chorégraphie. Je pressa donc le pas, accompagné de la mère de Louis qui broyait sûrement ses poings à force de les serrer entre eux sous l'émotion, posant sur son fils un regard plein d'espoir.

-Asseyez-vous, allez, chuchota Liam en nous pointant nos sièges du doigt, reportant directement son attention sur la scène, jouant avec les petites peaux autour de ses doigts comme il le faisait dès qu'il était stressé.

En quelques secondes la musique démarra, jetant un froid dans toute la salle alors que j'étais persuadé que tout le monde devait entendre mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma cage thoracique tellement il résonnait dans tout mon corps. Je vis le visage de Louis se relever, fidèle à sa chorégraphie, affichant un air neutre qui faisait ressortir la douceur et la jeunesse des traits de son visage avant que le reste de son corps ne suive le mouvement, s'élançant à travers la piste comme un petit papillon se laissant porter par le vent. Il virevoltait partout avec une telle légèreté qu'on pourrait parier qu'il savait voler alors que sa technique d'habitude plus défaillante frisait la perfection. Il avait le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses émotions, les reflétant juste pour le public par la même occasion, nous emportant avec lui dans son univers. C'était comme si la scène était devenue son terrain de jeu et qu'il voguait de tous les côtés sans mal, flottant dans l'air avec légèreté.

Rapidement la musique toucha à sa fin, laissant mon élève retrouver sa place initiale, se recroquevillant comme une petite rose à la fin de l'été, prête à renaître de ses cendres la saison d'après. Petit à petit la boule d'émotion qui entourait tout notre petit groupe et qui nous maintenait en haleine à attendre dans la peur que mon élève dérape explosa sous nos applaudissements une fois tous parfaitement rassurés. Il avait réussi et le sourire qui recouvrait son visage à cet instant précis en était la preuve.


	48. Chapitre 47:

-Ne faites pas tout tomber, ria le barman à qui je venais de commander cinq verres, essayant de tous les faire rentrer dans mes mains bien trop maladroites.

Je traversa la salle tout doucement , avançant à petits pas pour m'assurer de ne rien faire tomber, évitant de justesse les quelques personnes qui me barraient la route ou reculaient sans me voir. En quelques courtes minutes seulement je fis enfin mon apparition à la banquette où tout mon petit groupe m'attendait, des sourires énormes sur le visage, ravis d'enfin voir leur troisième tournée arriver alors qu'un peu en retrait derrière moi, Niall apportait à son tour les trois verres manquant. Ils applaudissèrent tous mon exploit, sûrement à cause de l'euphorie qui animait toute la troupe depuis la prestation quasi parfaite de Louis, me félicitant d'avoir ramené chaque verre sain et sauf.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps pour rejoindre ma place sur la banquette, laissant Louis, la star de la soirée et la raison du pourquoi on se trouvait dans ce bar à festoyer, se coller à moi directement. Il passa ses bras autour de mon bassin, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre avant de déposer sa tête sur mon épaule, soufflant dessus par moment, riant lorsqu'il y vit des frissons se créer.

En réalité, j'avais passé une vraiment bonne soirée. Louis avait enfin laissé la pression retomber le laissant sourire et rire sans raison toute la soirée, me comblant parfaitement. L'euphorie d'avoir réussi son concours, bien que les résultats ne soient pas encore tombés et qu'on ne soit bien sûr pas réellement fixés, l'avait rendu d'une humeur incroyablement bonne, autant que tout le reste du groupe qui nageait dans une joie générale depuis de longues heures maintenant. Mon élève s'était laissé aller et avait discuté ouvertement avec tout le monde sans problème, laissant de côté sa timidité habituelle me rendant incroyablement fier. J'aimais l'idée qu'il se sente à l'aise avec mes amis et à en juger par le regard que sa mère posait sur lui, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Johanna avait passé la soirée à discuter avec Perrie, sa nouvelle amie, alors qu'elle lui révélait des secrets indiscutables sur la grossesse, ravissant la blonde qui adorait toujours autant parler de son petit ventre tout juste gonflé.

Elle passait son temps à déposer sa main sur ce dernier sans même s'en rendre compte, la rendant absolument adorable alors que ce geste ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux du basané qui faisait baigner son visage dans un sourire rayonnant à chaque fois qu'il la voyait entrain de faire ça. Il avait d'ailleurs lui-même prit l'habitude de déposer sa main au même endroit à chaque fois qu'il tenait sa copine près de lui, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils allaient être des parents merveilleux. Ils semblaient être impatient d'accueillir le petit nouveau dans la famille, ne parlant presque plus que de ça malgré eux, ce qui était très loin de nous déranger.

-À Louis ! Proposa directement Liam en tendant son verre en l'air attendant que l'on n'y laisse les nôtres s'entrechoquer alors que les joues de Louis prirent de belles couleur rouge, mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention.

-À toi mon amour, chuchotais-je uniquement pour lui lorsqu'il approcha son verre du mien, ne pouvant m'empêcher de m'avancer pour déposer un baiser volé sur ses lèvres sucrées, le faisant rouspéter à l'idée que sa mère assiste à ce genre d'attention.

Je ne releva pas, me contentant d'entourer ses épaules de mon bras pour le maintenir contre mon flanc et pouvoir recouvrir à ma guise son cuir chevelu de mes baisers, n'ayant que faire de ses grognements mécontents.

-Bon alors, on sort ce soir au moins ? Demanda l'irlandais en buvant dans son verre étrangement au moins deux fois plus grand que celui des autres.

-Pas nous, Louis est fatigué, annonçais-je en laissant la main de mon élève s'enrouler autour de la mienne, heureux que je prenne les devant, l'empêchant d'avoir à refuser de lui-même.

-Il a raison, insista Liam alors que le blond s'apprêtait à rouspéter déçu de voir sa soirée lui passer sous le nez. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on n'a pas la réponse du concours, oui Louis s'est très bien débrouillé mais, désolé de jouer les rabats joies, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est prit. Donc il va falloir qu'il reste concentré pour les prochains, ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée de sortir entre deux concours.

-Et puis nous on fait la route demain matin pour rentrer, ajouta Zayn, on sortira demain soir si ça te tient tant à cœur.

-C'est nul, pour une fois qu'on avait l'occasion d'aller ailleurs qu'au Light.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est toujours toi qui nous force à y aller, maintenant tu vas lui rester fidèle c'est moi qui te le dis, grogna Zayn faisant directement taire le blond. Bon, c'est quoi le programme de demain du coup ?

-Ça serait bien qu'on décolle assez tôt, expliqua Liam, vers dix heures par exemple, vous partez après-demain vous? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, c'est prévu comme ça en tout cas, le concours de Nantes est à midi Lundi, on va profiter de la journée de demain pour bouger dans Paris.

-Ah donc en plus on ne va même pas pouvoir faire de tourisme nous? Renchérit Niall, boudant de nouveau.

-Et bien non, il y en a comme Perrie et Danielle qui ne sont pas en vacances, il serait donc bien qu'elles soient rentrées à temps pour travailler.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle, grogna t-il, faisant rire toute la table autour qui commençait à s'habituer au tempérament du blond.

-N'empêche que si le réveil est à neuf heures il va peut-être falloir qu'on se presse de rentrer, intervient Perrie en lançant un regard à l'horloge qui annonçait déjà minuit passé. Si on avait pas suivit Niall dans son plan farfelu de manger dans ce restaurant avec une file d'attente pareil on en serait pas là.

-Ça semblait pourtant logique, intervient le concerné, plus il y a de personnes à attendre plus la nourriture doit être bonne.

-Dans les faits, sauf quand on choisit un restaurant de fruits de mer et que la moitié du groupe n'aime pas ça, bouda Danielle, déçue de ne pas avoir mangé grand chose de sa soirée, terminant son verre par la même occasion, motivant tout le monde à en faire de même pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

En quelques minutes, tout au plus un dizaine, le petit groupe quittait déjà le bar après avoir payé l'addition assez salée, marchant à pieds dans les rues de Paris, bien décidé à ne pas prendre de taxis alors que le bar se trouvait à quelques rues à peine de l'hôtel dans lequel on résidait. La discussion tournait autour de l'organisation des voitures pour demain, cherchant à savoir qui montera dans laquelle tandis que Louis et moi marchions légèrement en arrière, se tenant la main distraitement, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Aucun de nous ne parlions, prenant doucement conscience que pour la première fois depuis un bon moment tout se passait pour le mieux pour nous. Louis était en pleine forme, loin de tous ses problèmes habituels, il avait tout déchiré pour son premier concours et nous venions de passer une soirée délicieuse, rentrant à l'hôtel pour passer du temps ensemble sans aucun soucis autour de nous pour occuper nos esprits.

Le trajet passa assez rapidement, me faisant presque regretter d'être déjà arrivé, aimant la sensation de l'air frais autour de nous et de la main chaude de Louis contrastant avec le vent frais ambiant, qui fut vite remplacé par la climatisation de l'hôtel une fois les portes automatiques passées. Je tira alors doucement sur la main de mon élève, le rapprochant de moi pour passer ma main autour de son bassin et le garder contre mon flanc avant de suivre tout le groupe dans le petit ascenseur, montant directement au deuxième étage.

-Bon, et bien à demain tout le monde, annonça Liam une fois les portes de la cage de fer refermée derrière nous sur le palier de l'étage.

Il s'avança pour déposer une bise sur les joues de chaque personne ne dormant pas dans sa chambre alors que tout le monde en faisait autant, se quittant finalement pour la nuit. Louis et moi rejoignions rapidement notre chambre après qu'il ai pu prendre sa mère dans ses bras et la remercier un nombre incalculable de fois d'être venue avant de la laisser rejoindre sa chambre pour la nuit, me laissant directement m'écrouler sur le lit dans un bruit sourd qui fit pouffer Louis.

-T'es trop lourd pour faire ça, souffla t-il avant de reproduire exactement le même mouvement, retombant comme une fleur, ne faisant même pas se soulever le matelas dans sa chute.

-C'est pas juste t'es beaucoup trop petit aussi, tu m'arrive à peine à la hanche les bras levés, grognais-je.

-Non mais je rêve, qu'elle mauvaise fois, acceptes que tu as quelques kilos à perdre c'est pas si grave.

-Dit celui qui bave devant mes abdos à chaque fois qu'il les voit même si il les connaît déjà par cœur.

-C'est seulement parce que moi j'aimerais en avoir et que je n'en ai pas, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que ça te rende trop sexy, souria t-il alors que je roulais sur moi-même pour me coller à lui, déposant ma tête sur son torse, la relevant assez pour déposer un baiser sur son menton.

-Il est hors de question que tu transforme cet adorable ventre en tablettes de chocolat, sinon je t'emmène tous les soirs au restaurant pour m'assurer que tu reprenne des kilos. T'es parfait comme ça, assurais-je en relevant doucement son tee-shirt, dévoilant cette partie de son corps que j'aimais tant, soufflant discrètement sur son nombril, faisant rire Louis.

-Je suis pas parfait je suis gros, rouspéta t-il en rabaissant son tee-shirt me faisant grogner avant de me relever, appuyé sur mon coude pour pouvoir voir son visage.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu pense ?

-Comment ne pas penser ça, j'ai des cuisses deux fois plus grosses que les tiennes, une bouée à la place du ventre et je ne te parle même pas de mes fesses.

-Tsss, tu dis n'importe quoi, rouspétais-je en attrapant sa main espérant lui faire comprendre plus facilement à quel point ce que je m'apprêtais à dire allait être sincère. Louis, je trouve que tu as le plus beau corps que je n'ai jamais vu, et sans mentir. J'adore chaque partie de toi et tout particulièrement tout ce que tu viens de me citer. Tes cuisses sont magnifiques et permet moi de te dire qu'elles ne sont pas "grosses", elles sont parfaites, avouais-je en plaçant doucement ma main dessus, y imprimant de douces caresses avec mon pouce. J'adore comme elles ne sont pas fines et sans intérêt comme celles de tous ces garçons comme moi qui se trimbalent avec des baguettes chinoises à la place des jambes. Toi tu as la chance d'avoir de très belles formes généreuses sans pour autant avoir l'air trop en chaire. Ton ventre est mon péché mignon, si tu savais à quel point, je l'adore tellement que je te jalouse même. Ça te rend si délicat. Je pourrais passer ma journée entière à le dévorer des yeux alors ne parlons même pas de le sentir sous mes doigts. Et puis je ne te parlerais surtout pas d'à quel point j'aime tes fesses parce que tu risquerais de rougir de deux teintes. Crois-moi Louis, tu as exactement tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut, et même si ce n'est pas le cas selon toi sache qu'à mes yeux tu es magnifique, absolument parfait.

-C'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Je t'assures Louis, ne complexe pas sur un corps aussi beau, c'est vraiment du gâchis amour, assurais-je en déposant un baiser sur son front. Viens plutôt prendre une douche avec moi, soufflais-je dans un haussement de sourcils suggestif qui le fit rire.

J'attrapa les mains qu'il me tendait pour le tirer à moi, l'attrapant par les hanches pour le soulever jusque dans mes bras, laissant mon élève cacher sa tête dans mon cou. Il enroula ses mains autour de ma nuque, déposant un baiser sur mon épaule alors que j'ouvrais doucement la porte de la salle de bain pour nous faire entrer dedans. Je déposa avec douceur mon élève au sol, plaçant mes deux mains sur ses joues pour le maintenir en place me délectant de son sourire comblé avant de déposer mes lèvres sur ce dernier, voulant en profiter un maximum. Je me recula ensuite, prenant mon temps pour retirer mon tee-shirt sous le regard de mon élève avant de chasser mon pantalon à son tour, l'envoyant un peu plus loin, prêt à m'avancer vers Louis.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

-J'attendais justement que tu me le propose.

Je ria pour moi-même, secouant la tête dans un sourire amusé avant d'attraper les bords du tee-shirt de mon élève, les remontant sur sa tête avant de retirer complètement le vêtement, laissant mon regard tombe vers le bas.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, magnifique, soufflais-je en me chargeant du pantalon, défaisant doucement la fermeture éclair avant d'attraper le tissus au niveau des cuisses de mon élève, le baissant doucement jusqu'à ses genoux avant de laisser Louis faire seul le reste du travail.

-Tu peux, tu sais, commença Louis en bégayant, laissant ses joues rougir de plusieurs teintes en quelques secondes. Tu peux tout enlever si tu veux, assura t-il avant de me passer devant pour entrer directement dans la douche, évitant soigneusement mon regard.

-Tu es sûr ? Demandais-je malgré tout ne voulant pas le brusquer.

-Oui Harry, je suis sûr, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi, ria t-il visiblement amusé que je prenne toujours à coeur de le mettre à l'aise, bien que je savais qu'il m'en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Je retira donc mon dernier vêtement, une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée que Louis me découvre dans mon plus simple appareil avant de chasser cette idée. N'ayant jamais été mal à l'aise avec la nudité ce n'était pas le moment de rendre cet instant plus difficile que ça ne l'était déjà pour Louis en faisant des états d'âmes. Je vida alors mon esprit avant de rentrer à mon tour dans la douche, laissant malgré moi mon regard tomber vers le caleçon de Louis que l'eau avait rendu extrêmement moulant, me laissant une vue dégagée sur ses fesses, me faisant avaler durement ma salive. Je m'approcha doucement de mon élève, me plaçant à mon tour sous le jet d'eau venu d'au dessus de nos têtes avant d'entourer le corps de Louis de mes bras, collant son dos à mon torse avant de coucher ma tête sur son épaule, laissant l'eau nous couler doucement dessus.

-Ça va?

-Mmhm, fredonna t-il avant de se décoller doucement de mon torse pour se retourner vers moi, laissant son regard planté sur mon visage comme pour s'assurer de ne pas regarder vers le bas, faisant naître un sourire narquois sur mon visage, amplifiant la couleur des joues de Louis.

Je passa rapidement ma main derrière lui pour attraper un des petits gels douche fournis par l'hôtel, en plaçant une pointe dans le creux de ma main avant de masser doucement les épaules de mon élève avec cette dernière, descendant doucement jusqu'à son ventre, profitant d'enfin pouvoir y poser mes mains sans tissus pour me séparer de sa peau, faisant soupirer Louis contre mon cou dans lequel reposait sa tête. Je déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de masser son dos, lui soufflant des mots sur combien son corps était magnifique, essayant de le mettre à l'aise avec moi alors qu'il releva enfin sa tête, osant déposer son regard un peu plus bas, rendant ses joues totalement cramoisies.

Je décida de ne pas le laisser plus longtemps mal à l'aise, prenant les devants en faisant glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses cuisses pour les savonner, m'agenouillant au sol avant de déposer un baiser sur le genou gauche de Louis une fois mon travail terminé, me redressant face à lui. Il s'empara à son tour du gel douche, ne cachant pas son sourire en coin signe qu'il se faisait petit à petit à la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, je sentis les mains de Louis sur mon torse, découvrant plus mon corps qu'il ne le savonnait, faisant courir ses mains sur mes abdos comme il aimait le faire, me faisant sourire. Il retraça ensuite la ligne de mes épaules, descendant jusque dans mon dos qu'il parcouru de haut en bas de ses petites mains douces avant de laisser dériver ses gestes un peu plus bas, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris lorsqu'il prit de lui-même l'initiative de déposer ses mains sur mon fessier nu, dénué de tout vêtement.

-Désolé, souffla t-il en retirant ses mains suite à ma réaction, me faisant me mettre au moins trois bonnes claques mentales.

-Non, non Louis, ça m'a surpris c'est tout, ne te sens pas gêné s'il te plait, chuchotais-je en attrapant son visage entre mes mains, caressant du bout des pouces ses joues tâchant de garder le contact visuel. Tu dois te sentir libre d'agir comme tu le sens, je suis désolé je ne m'y attendais seulement pas, soufflais-je avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, laissant Louis prendre une grande respiration avant de reposer ses mains au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt.

Il prit le temps de découvrir doucement cette partie de mon corps avant de replacer ses mains sur mes épaules, les entourant ensuite rapidement de ses bras avant de grimper sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, uniquement à redécouvrir le sensation de nos lèvres se rencontrant, suffisant à faire battre mon coeur deux fois plus vite qu'à la moyenne dans sa cage thoracique. Il ria ensuite sourdement, sentant ce dernier battre contre son propre torse avant qu'il ne se baisse pour déposer un baiser contre ma poitrine, comme pour apaiser mon pauvre coeur qui perdait la tête, s'excusant de lui en faire vivre autant. Il attrapa ensuite le shampoing, recouvrant avec plaisir mes longues boucles de ce dernier, jouant avec mes cheveux, essayant de les faire tenir dans des positions improbables sur le dessus de ma tête, riant lorsque son chef d'oeuvre s'écrasait sur mon front.

-Un vrai gamin, riais-je avant de faire mousser à mon tour ses cheveux, souriant devant sa tête de petit chaton mouillé avant de placer une pointe de shampoing sur son nez, le faisant loucher essayant de souffler dessus pour la faire s'envoler, sans pour autant y arriver.

-T'es vraiment pas mieux, grogna t-il en frottant son nez du revers de sa main avant de placer sa tête en arrière pour rincer ses cheveux, les frottant doucement de ses mains avant de me laisser la place sous le jet, une fois entièrement propre.

Il plaça lui même ma tête dans le bon angle avant de masser mon cuir chevelu sous le jet, s'assurant de rincer parfaitement mes cheveux avant d'éteindre l'eau, se collant directement à mon torse, me laissant passer mes bras autour de lui pour nous maintenir au chaud. Je nous guida rapidement hors de la cabine de douche avant de nous entourer d'une serviette xxl, rejoignant la chambre, et principalement le lit, encore emmailloté l'un avec l'autre.

-Ça va? demandais-je tout de même à mon élève, déposant un baiser sur sa joue sans pouvoir atteindre nul autre partie de son visage, trop emmêlé entre la serviette et son corps pour pouvoir bouger, me faisant me sentir au meilleur endroit du monde.

-Oui, murmura t-il avant de ramper vers le bas suffisamment pour placer nos visages l'un en face de l'autre, déposant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez avant de retirer la serviette pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvements.

Il quitta le lit, me laissant seul avec une mine déçue sur le visage alors que je m'asseyais dans le lit, regardant Louis récupérer un caleçon propre dans notre énorme sac de vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'était malgré tout pas près de franchir le pas de retirer le caleçon devant moi. Je ne m'arrêta pas à cette observation, comprenant que ça ne devait pas être facile pour Louis, profitant de son absence pour enrouler mes cheveux dans la serviette qui nous recouvrait quelques secondes plus tôt, empêchant mes cheveux de s'égoutter partout autour de moi. Une fois cela fait je me laissa retomber une nouvelle fois dans le lit dans un soupir, profitant des draps légers de la chambre, me fondant dans leur douceur, attendant patiemment le retour de mon élève, qui réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Il se laissa tomber dans le lit, plaçant correctement les draps sur lui avant de tapoter sur la place vacante, m'invitant à m'y placer à mon tour, me faisant sourire à l'idée qu'il ne me demande pas de mettre un caleçon, signe qu'il était de moins en moins mal à l'aise avec ça. Je ne me fis donc pas prier plus longtemps, remontant dans le lit jusqu'à être au niveau de mon élève avant de me recouvrir du drap blanc à mon tour. J'atteignis sans mal l'interrupteur à côté du lit, plongeant la pièce dans le noir avant de sentir le corps chaud de mon petit ami se coller à moi pour la nuit.


	49. Chapitre 48:

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que j'avais laissé Louis dans la loge pour rejoindre les sièges réservés au public dans la salle du concours n'ayant pas le droit de rester avec lui. Trois heures que je me rongeais les ongles et sentais mon pouls s'accélérer dès qu'un nouveau concurrent entrait dans la salle, m'attendant à voir Louis à tous moments n'ayant même pas pu être mit au courant de son ordre de passage. J'avais dû le laisser avec tous les autres danseurs malgré le risque qu'il se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard seulement à faire une crise d'angoisse sous le stress. Je savais que Louis avait du mal à gérer ses émotions, il avait toujours besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour le recadrer et maintenant qu'il devait faire face à un événement aussi stressant qu'un concours pour lequel il se préparait depuis plus de six mois, il devait faire face seul et sans l'aide de personne.

On m'avait répété tout l'après midi que le but de ce concours était de préparer les élèves à leur prochaine école,qu'ils seraient tout seuls et livrés à eux même une fois acceptés dans l'établissement et que donc si ils n'étaient pas capable de gérer ça aujourd'hui ça ne servait à rien qu'ils se présentent. C'était un point de vue plutôt légitime mais je refusais de l'accepter, pas tant que je n'avais aucune idée de l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon élève. Peut-être qu'en fait c'était moi qui ne savais pas faire sans lui, j'avais toujours besoin de savoir comment il allait, de le protéger, si bien que lorsque je ne pouvais pas le faire, comme aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me mettais dans des états pas possible. Après tout, Louis allait sans doute très bien, il avait sûrement réussi à rationaliser tout seul et attendait calmement son tour, comment pouvais-je le savoir ?

Tout s'était pourtant si bien déroulé jusqu'ici. Nous avions passé une journée formidable hier à courir les rues de Paris. Je m'étais réveillé sous les douces caresses de mon élève qui avait commandé un petit-déjeuner au room service emplissant la pièce d'une douce odeur de pain au chocolat. Il avait insisté pour que l'on mange toutes ces belles confiseries au lit, accrochés l'un à l'autre à se manger du regard plus que l'on ne s'attaquait aux plats devant nous, nous enfermant dans un cocon de douceur qui m'avait entièrement ressourcé.

Une fois le repas terminé et après avoir tenu mon élève dans mes bras une bonne dizaine de minutes nous avions enfin trouvés le courage de quitter le lit pour nous habiller et rejoindre le hall pour dire au revoir à tous nos amis qui nous quittaient déjà. Louis avait promis à sa mère de l'appeler après chaque concours pour lui donner des nouvelles et la tenir au courant de notre avancé et de dans quelle villes on se trouvaient, histoire de la rassurer. Nous allions devoir conduire de villes en villes pendant des semaines, quittant même le pays pour aller tenter les concours des meilleurs écoles pour assurer l'avenir de Louis, ce qui malheureusement, ne rassurait absolument pas Johanna.

Après cela, nous étions directement remontés dans notre chambre, nous glisser sous les draps devant la télévision qui servait plus de bruit de fond qu'autre chose, profitant de la présence de l'autre avant d'enfin prendre la décision de sortir dans Paris. La journée fut très longue pour mon genou fatigué qui sortait déjà d'une journée pleine de stress durant laquelle j'avais marché partout jusqu'à une heure du matin. Je savais que remettre ça le lendemain et parcourir les rues de Paris n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit mais je n'avais rien dit, la dernière fois que l'on était venus, Louis était dans un état bien pire que le mien et avait absolument regretté de ne pas avoir pu visiter tout ce qui était prévu, étant trop fatigué pour le faire. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'enfin visiter ces endroits qui lui tenaient tellement à cœur je n'avais pas le droit de le lui retirer une nouvelle fois.

Aujourd'hui, je le payais au prix fort. Mon genou me lançait sans arrêt. Bien que je sois sagement assis sur le même siège depuis trois heures sans avoir fait le moindre pas, je ressentais encore la douleur lancinante, chose qui n'arrangeait pas mon état émotionnel déjà bien entamé. Il était quatre heure de l'après midi et j'en étais déjà à mon deuxième anti-douleur, me faisant pester contre moi-même. J'emportais ces trucs là partout avec moi, plus par prévention qu'autre chose et je détestais toujours autant avoir à m'en servir. J'avais arrêté du jour au lendemain après m'être rendu compte que j'étais devenu dépendant à ces petites gélules et je faisais toujours de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir à en prendre. La douleur était toujours présente le soir, peu importe que je passe la journée au lit ou à courir partout, je savais que dès les coups de 19h ma jambe commencerait à me lancer, seulement un peu plus en fonction de mes activités de la journée. J'avais fini par m'y faire, la douleur faisait tellement partie de moi que bien souvent je l'oubliais, et même si il m'arrivait de boitiller sans même m'en rendre compte, une personne qui n'était pas au courant de mon état ne pourrait même pas voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais donc naturellement fini par ne même plus avoir besoin d'anti-douleurs et j'étais toujours très énervé contre moi-même lorsque je recommençais à en prendre comme aujourd'hui.

Finalement, chacun de mes petits tracas disparurent vite lorsque, enfin, je vis mon élève entrer dans la salle. Il avait le regard perdu et le visage légèrement crispé à cause du stress, me faisant paniquer sûrement deux fois plus que lui. Je me redressa directement dans mon siège, faisant un petit signe à Louis qui lançait des regards insistant au public, sûrement à ma recherche, ne me distinguant finalement pas entouré de toute cette foule.

Il indiqua son identité aux jurys exactement comme deux jours plus tôt avant d'aller se placer pour débuter la chorégraphie. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma cage thoracique que je le sentais se répercuter partout dans mon corps, du bout de mes doigts jusque dans mon crâne alors que je n'étais même pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu la musique débuter. Il ne restait plus que deux concours en France après celui-ci, Louis devait les réussir, il ne voulait pas quitter le pays et il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de chances. Même si le concours d'hier s'était bien passé il avait concouru contre des centaines de participants et tous très doués, il n'y avait aucune certitude que mon élève soit prit, il devait donc se battre jusqu'au bout.

Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, je le vis se lever avec une grâce certaine, comme à son habitude, déployant ses membres autour de lui comme l'aurait fait une colombe de ses ailes avant de s'élancer sur la scène. Il rayonnait de milles feux, laissant tout le monde dans un silence impressionné qui me rendit particulièrement fier, enchaînant les pas et les figures avec une telle légèreté que tout semblait si facile pour lui. Il combinait parfaitement bien la douceur que devait retranscrire son corps en harmonie avec la musique et la force qu'il devait mettre dans ses sauts. Tout était parfait. Il était lancé, dans son monde et prenait son envol à travers la scène sous les regards émerveillés du public et les sourires comblés du jury, faisant naître une telle joie en moi que je devais me contenir pour ne pas hurler à tout le monde qui c'était mon petit ami et que j'étais incroyablement fier de lui.

Et puis tout alla trop vite, j'entendis des exclamations de surprise et de peur dans le public alors que, trop concentré sur Louis je n'avais rien vu venir. L'un des projecteurs de la pièce qui servait habituellement de salle des fêtes venait de se décrocher du plafond, tombant droit sur la jambe de Louis en plein grand jeté, clouant directement sa jambe au sol, emportée par la force de l'objet ainsi que tout le reste de son corps qui tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur qui me déchira le cœur. En quelques secondes je m'élançais déjà vers la scène, oubliant totalement mon genou handicapé, rejoignant le corps de mon élève entouré de tout un tas de personne n'ayant rien à faire là.

-Ne le touchez pas, hurlais-je sans doute plus que je ne parlais lorsque l'un des spectateurs s'approcha de la jambe blessée, cherchant à la placer dans un meilleur angle, voulant sûrement seulement aider mon élève. Appelez une ambulance, criais-je à tous ces gens qui me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu la tête alors que la simple vue de l'état de la jambe de Louis m'avait fait monter les larmes.

-Calmez-vous monsieur, tenta de m'apaiser un des employés de la salle alors que les autres faisaient en sorte de disperser la foule pour les maintenir à l'écart de Louis. Vous le connaissez ? Me demanda t-il simplement cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors que je ne pouvais que me concentrer sur les quatre personnes qui entouraient encore mon élève, une au téléphone avec les urgences et les trois autres analysant la situation cherchant à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Oui, c'est mon petit ami, soufflais-je sans quitter du regard le visage de Louis crispé par la douleur qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence, n'ayant pas encore réussi à m'approcher assez près à cause de ce gars qui me barrait la route.

-Bien alors calmez-vous et ensuite je vous laisserais le rejoindre. C'est normal, vous avez été surpris et vous avez peur mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, croyez-moi. À première vue, ça semble être une fracture, ça fait mal mais ça se soigne facilement d'accord ? Là tout de suite vous devez faire en sorte de réussir à calmer ce jeune homme et le rassurer, si vous n'êtes pas calme vous même vous n'allez faire qu'empirer les choses, tenta de me raisonner l'homme. C'est bien, respirez calmement, voilà, approuva t-il lorsque je tenta de faire sortir toute cette boule de panique en moi, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. La douleur dans mon genou, les chuchotements paniqués de tout le monde et la voix forte et distincte de la femme qui donnait les informations à l'ambulance au téléphone. Bien, je vais pouvoir vous laissez le rejoindre mais surtout restez calme et ne touchez surtout pas à sa jambe, empêcher le de bouger au maximum jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, m'indiqua l'homme avant de me laisser rejoindre Louis.

Je me laissa directement tomber au sol, près de sa tête, laissant son visage se peindre d'un voile de soulagement lorsqu'il me vit enfin, me rassurent à mon tour.

-Ça va amour ? Demandais-je en plaçant ma main sur son front, relevant sa mèche qui lui cachait les yeux, essayant de lui donner le plus de douceur possible.

-Ça fait mal, chuchota t-il alors que je n'avais aucune peine à le croire.

Sa cheville avait doublée de volume et passait déjà par toutes les couleurs, dont plus principalement le bleu violet et le jaune.

-Je sais mon ange, pour l'instant on pense que c'est une fracture, l'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder à arriver mais tu ne dois surtout pas bouger la jambe en attendant, ça pourrait empirer la blessure.

-D'accord, chuchota Louis en hochant doucement de la tête. Tu peux quand même prendre ma main ? Demanda t-il avec tellement d'espoir que j'entendis presque mon cœur se fendre.

-Bien sûr amour, bien sûr, soufflais-je en récupèrent sa main accessible qui reposait au sol, la serrant fort dans la mienne. Je reste avec toi ne t'en fais pas. Le gars de la sécurité m'a dit que ça se soignait facilement, c'est douloureux mais malheureusement ça arrive souvent, on sait comment gérer ce genre de blessures, affirmais-je avant d'entendre la femme à côté de moi raccrocher et nous informer que l'ambulance était déjà en route et qu'elle serait là dans quelques minutes.

-Décidément, j'ai vraiment pas de chances, souria Louis tentant de détendre l'atmosphère alors que de mon côté je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire pour les concours. Il ne pourra plus participer et s'il n'était pas prit à l'école de Paris il devra encore attendre une année entière avant de tenter sa chance malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis. Le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur lui.

-Un vrai petit chat noir, répondis-je simplement, en imprimant de douces caresses de mon pouce sur le dos de sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Le temps passa tout doucement avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, laissant le stress monter peu à peu en moi, me demandant s'ils allaient vraiment arriver un jour. Ce fut donc un grand soulagement d'entendre la grande porte de bois de la salle s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant entrer cinq ambulanciers, un brancard sous le bras, demandant à tout le monde autour de Louis, y comprit moi, de reculer pour faire de l'espace.

-Non, s'interposa mon élève, serrant plus fort sa main dans la mienne lorsque les hommes arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

-Chut, c'est rien amour, je t'ai promis que je resterais avec toi je ne compte pas revenir dessus. Seulement il faut que je te lâche pour qu'ils puissent te mettre sur le brancard sans trop te faire mal. C'est pour ton bien, d'accord ? Je reste à côté, chuchotais-je en lâchant doucement sa main malgré ses réticences, reculant de plusieurs pas pour laisser aux ambulanciers l'espace nécessaire pour leur manœuvre.

Ils déposèrent rapidement le brancard au sol avant que celui qui semblait être le chef d'équipe se penche sur le cas de Louis. Il observa la blessure, posant quelques questions à mon élève sur ce qui s'était passé et la douleur qu'il ressentait, avant de l'informer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une fracture selon lui mais qu'on ne pouvait pas en être sûr et connaître l'état de gravité avant d'avoir passé une radio. Il s'adressa au reste du groupe, leur indiquant comment il allait falloir placer Louis sur le brancard et par où ils allaient passer pour que le transport jusqu'au camion soit plus simple.

En quelques secondes l'opération fut réalisée, laissant l'équipe repartir avec le brancard, le chef du groupe derrière, me faisant signe de les suivre lorsque Louis se mit à gesticuler cherchant à indiquer qu'il fallait que je vienne aussi.

-Je suis là Louis, je vous suis ne t'en fais pas, l'informais-je alors que le brancard quittait déjà la salle en direction du parking où le camion s'était stationné, juste devant la porte.

-Montez à l'arrière avec lui, m'indiqua le chef de l'équipe en me donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de diriger le reste de la bande jusqu'à ce que tout soit fin prêt pour partir.

Je rejoingis rapidement l'arrière du petit camion, accueilli par trois des ambulanciers restés avec Louis, discutant avec lui sûrement pour lui occuper l'esprit tout en posant de nombreuses questions sur son état. L'un d'entre eux me proposa directement de m'asseoir sur le petit tabouret près du brancard, faisant sourire Louis qui me tendis directement sa main, attendant que j'y place la mienne.

-Ça va mieux?

-Pas vraiment, grimaça t-il, j'arrive pas à croire que tout s'arrête là.

-Je sais Lou, je suis désolé, chuchotais-je sincèrement peiné de voir tous ses efforts fournis s'envoler en poussière. Il y aura peut-être moyen de faire une dérogation ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu devais absolument être pris sur concours pour la bourse mais si je paye ton année tu pourras leur demander à passer des auditions une fois que tu seras remis sur pied pour entrer dans l'école, j'imagine que tu peux intégrer le cursus après la rentrée?

-Je ne sais pas trop si c'est possible mais de toute façon je ne veux pas que tu paye pour moi, affirma t-il, tu dépenses constamment ton argent pour moi il est hors de question qu'en plus de me loger et me nourrir tu payes les frais de mon école de danse. Si il n'y a que ça je vais me trouver un travail l'année prochaine et je partagerais mon temps entre mon job et mes entraînements pour les concours de l'année prochaine, comme ça en plus si je ne suis pas pris j'aurais une solution de secours.

-Lou, murmurais-je cherchant quel argument avancer pour le faire changer d'avis. Tu ne peux pas sacrifier tout ce travail pour ça, tu mérites cette bourse, tu as travaillé pour. Disons que c'est comme si je décidais de te sponsoriser, je fais un paris sur l'avenir avec toi et si ça te tient à coeur quand tu seras enfin riche et célèbre tu me rembourseras les frais que j'ai misé sur toi. Sauf si tu m'as déjà oublié pour un plus beau mec, je ne t'en voudrais pas, riais-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère alors que les ambulanciers faisaient déjà quelques examens de routine à Louis pour vérifier qu'hormis sa jambe blessée le reste se portait bien.

-Oui mais et si je ne me fais jamais remarqué? Si je ne m'en sors jamais dans le milieu?

-Et bien si tu pense comme ça c'est peut-être pas la peine que tu ailles dans ces écoles finalement, il faut viser loin Louis, si tu ne crois pas en toi personne ne le fera pour toi. Hormis moi mais c'est parce que je suis un cas à part, souriais-je en levant sa main à mon visage pour y déposer un baiser.

-Peu importe, souffla t-il lorsque le camion s'arrêta de nouveau, me faisant jeter un regard par la petite fenêtre derrière moi me laissant apercevoir la devanture de l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ce genre de choses Harry, on verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr Lou, répondis-je rapidement avant que le brancard ne se fasse déjà emporter par les ambulanciers se rendant directement dans l'hôpital sans prendre la peine de m'attendre.


	50. Chapitre 49:

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que je patientais dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles de mon élève alors que tout le monde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas m'en donner. J'apprenais vaguement en interrogeant le médecin que j'avais compris être en charge de Louis où il se trouvait, passant de la salle de radiologie à sa chambre à d'autres pièces dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu le nom jusque là, sans pour autant n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son état physique ou mental. Autour de moi, tout le monde semblait être dans le même état, entourés de leurs proches à attendre des nouvelles d'un autre membre de leur famille, se rassurant entre eux sans pour autant que ça ne fasse réellement effet. À en juger par les tasses de café que certains enchaînaient et les cernes sous leurs yeux ils devaient sûrement être arrivés là au beau milieu de la nuit, attendant encore des nouvelles de longues heures plus tard alors que la journée touchait déjà bientôt à sa fin.

Je me laissa finalement tomber sur l'un des nombreux sièges libres de la salle, fatigué de l'arpenter de part en part, traînant des pieds en tournant en rond, redécouvrant à chaque fois les mêmes recoins de la pièce que je connaissais désormais par coeur. Je soulagea d'ailleurs sûrement tout le monde autour de moi à qui j'avais dû finir par donner le tournis, remplaçant mes pas répétitifs par le tambourinement de mes doigts contre l'accoudoir de la chaise. Je passa une dernière fois mes mains dans mes cheveux, les jetant vers l'arrière en soupirant avant de me jeter sur le médecin de Louis, qui, malheureusement pour lui, avait décidé de repasser par la salle d'attente.

-Ah, monsieur Styles je venais justement vous voir, assura t-il alors que je lui sautait presque à la gorge, le rendant sûrement ravi d'enfin se débarrasser de moi. Louis Tomlinson a rejoint sa chambre, vous allez bientôt pouvoir le rejoindre mais j'aimerais vous faire un petit topo sur son état d'abord, proposa t-il alors que j'hochais vigoureusement de la tête, n'attendant que ça depuis des heures. Il a une fracture oblique non déplacée, on lui a posé un plâtre qu'il devra garder pendant une durée de trois à quatre mois avant de passer une nouvelle radio pour s'assurer que le cal osseux est bel et bien formé. À partir de là, nous proposerons des séances de rééducation à monsieur Tomlinson si cela est nécessaire, ou bien, il pourra reprendre ses habitudes en s'assurant malgré tout de ne pas exercer trop de force sur la cheville blessée pendant encore un petit mois si l'os n'est pas parfaitement solidifié. Bien, je vous ai tout dit je vous laisse le rejoindre, il patiente dans la chambre 105, premier étage, m'indiqua le médecin en me déposant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de se tourner vers la petite famille qui patientait avec moi depuis mon arrivée et qui espérait elle aussi des réponses.

Je souffla un merci et me dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur pour ne monter que d'un étage, incapable de trouver l'escalier et estimant ne pas avoir le temps de le chercher plus longtemps, soulageant mon genou par la même occasion. Je tapota directement sur le petit 1 de la cage de fer pour lui indiquer l'étage une fois dedans, laissant les portes se refermer derrière moi, les faisant se rouvrir quelques secondes seulement plus tard, quelques mètres plus haut. Je tomba directement sur un petit panneau d'affichage indiquant les numéros de chambres qui se trouvaient sur la gauche et celles sur le droite, me faisant vite comprendre où on élève m'attendait alors que je poursuivais ma route sur ma gauche sans chercher plus loin. Je passa devant un bon nombre de portes, cherchant le numéro qui m'intéressait réellement, soufflant de bonheur lorsqu'elle apparut enfin. Je poussa cette dernière sans perdre de temps, faisant face à un Louis perdu dans les fins draps blanc, sa jambe plâtrée en dehors et son visage presque perdu dans le linge de lit.

-Hey, soufflais-je en m'approchant de lui, ne pouvant contenir le sourire ravi que son retour à mes côtés avait créé sur mon visage alors que je me penchais assez pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de tirer vers le lit le fauteuil du coin de la pièce, m'asseyant dessus. Alors?

-Je dois attendre l'accord du radiologue et je pourrais enfin sortir, souffla t-il visiblement fatigué d'être ici, sa voix encore plus éraillée ue d'habitude. Je vais devoir garder ce truc pendant au moins trois mois, grogna t-il.

-J'ai croisé ton médecin qui m'a dit la même chose, tu pourrais être sur pied d'ici septembre si tout se passe pour le mieux tu sais? Pile pour la rentrée si tu es pris à Paris, soufflais-je en attrapant sa main dans la mienne ravi d'enfin pouvoir le sentir de nouveau contre moi. Tu as été parfait samedi, une de tes meilleures prestations, on ne doit pas baisser les bras il y a encore de grandes chances que tu sois pris à Paris.

-J'aimerais bien, j'y croyais vraiment aussi en sortant mais ça me rassurait de savoir que malgré tout j'avais encore de nombreuses autres chances d'être prit ailleurs, maintenant je n'ai plus le choix. Si je ne suis pas prit là-bas s'en est fini, il ne faut pas oublier que le niveau était extrêmement élevé.

-Je sais, soufflais-je prenant réellement conscience de la gravité de la situation pour mon élève, il jouait tout sur sa prestation de samedi qu'il avait pourtant faite en se disant que ce n'était qu'un test pour tâter le terrain avant les prochains concours qu'il fera avec plus de sérieux quand il aura réussi à dompter son stress. Et voilà qu'il devait tout miser sur sa "prestation test". Écoutes, pour l'instant on va se concentrer sur ta santé et on verra tout ça plus sérieusement quand on aura la réponse du concours, tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête, même si c'est compliqué, je t'assures que dans tous les cas on trouvera une solution. Tu peux me faire confiance, assurais-je en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la mienne pour le faire prendre conscience de ma sincérité alors qu'un coup à la porte attira directement notre attention.

Mon élève invita la personne derrière la porte à nous rejoindre, devinant sans problème qu'il s'agissait du radiologue alors que l'homme faisait son entrée dans la pièce, des béquilles et un carnet sous le bras, feuilletant encore les dernières pages de ce dernier avant de relever les yeux vers nous pour la première fois. Il me salua directement d'une poignée de main durant laquelle il m'informa de son nom avant de se tourner vers Louis.

-Bien, tout est en ordre pour que je vous laisse sortir dès maintenant. Comme on vous l'a dit plutôt vous allez devoir éviter de vous appuyer sur votre pied pendant une durée d'au moins trois mois avant que l'on ne prenne rendez-vous pour voir où on en est. Je vous ai apporté des béquilles, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, un conseil, une question, je serais joignable tous les jours de huit à vingt heure même le week-end au numéro que l'on vous a indiqué un peu plus tôt. Il est aussi sur votre fiche de suivie, indiqua t-il en tendant une feuille à Louis qui semblait rassembler toutes les informations nécéssaire. Bien, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et une bonne soirée, termina l'homme en jetant un regard à sa montre, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder.

-Merci beaucoup, bonne soirée à vous, salua à son tour Louis avant de s'asseoir dans le lit, poussant un grognement adorable visiblement fatigué de cette longue journée.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à récupérer les béquilles que le médecin avait laissé près du lit, les apportant à mon élève tout en l'aidant à se relever, appelant directement un taxi alors que Louis faisait ses premiers pas en béquilles à travers la chambre essayant de trouver son rythme, pensant seulement maintenant au fait que ma voiture était restée à la salle du concours à une dizaine de minutes d'ici.

-Tu t'en sors? Interrogeais-je Louis juste après avoir raccroché alors que, fidèle à lui-même, il était déjà entrain de tenter des cabrioles en équilibre sur ses béquilles à deux doigts de se fracturer la deuxième jambe.

-Ouais, je crois que je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant, ria t-il sans cesser son activité, me faisant mettre fin directement à son nouveau petit jeu comme une mère poule paniquée de le voir prendre le moindre risque.

-T'as pas fini de m'avoir sur le dos maintenant, je vais te surveiller à un tel point que tu pourras même plus me supporter, soufflais-je en plaçant ma main dans le bas de son dos m'assurant de le faire avancer à mon rythme, de peur qu'il n'aille trop vite, pressé de quitter ce foutu hôpital.

On retraversa en sens inverse les longs couloirs que j'avais arpentés quelques minutes plus tôt, la peur au ventre et en panique, désormais au côtés de mon élève en pleine forme. Il était certes fatigué de cette longue journée et démoralisé par la peur de perdre tout l'avenir qu'on lui avait prévu mais était en bien meilleure santé que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer pendant les heures que j'avais passé dans cette foutue salle d'attente. Si tout se passait bien, dans le meilleur des cas il pouvait être sur pied en septembre, c'était déjà inespéré. J'osais dire que dans notre malheur on avait eu de la chance.

-Bon, chuchota Louis en sortant de l'établissement, et bah retour au point de départ, on rentre à la maison, wouhou! Ria t-il faussement avant de boitiller jusqu'au taxi qui nous attendait déjà patiemment.

Je le regardais mimer un sourire en s'asseyant sans pouvoir camoufler la tristesse dans ses yeux de devoir mettre fin maintenant à notre escapade me faisant mal au cœur. Je me promit directement de tout faire pour ne pas le laisser déprimer et faire de ces trois mois un moment agréable qui le fera oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait sans doute un changement de programme mais la finalité sera la même, il entrera dans une super école et deviendra célèbre quoi qu'il arrive, j'allais tout faire pour. J'allais le rendre heureux parce que qu'il le veuille ou non il était entré dans ma vie et avait tout chamboulé au point que mon univers ne se mette à tourner presque uniquement qu'autour de lui.

Je secoua ma tête pour chasser ces pensées en remarquant que tout le monde attendait que j'entre enfin dans le taxi, alors que je me glissais sur la banquette jusqu'à mon élève. Je ferma la portière derrière nous au moment même où le moteur du véhicule se mit à ronronner alors que je passais un bras autour des épaules de Louis. Je déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, le faisant sourire alors qu'il enfermait ma main dans la sienne sans remarquer le regard mauvais que nous lançait le chauffeur dans le rétroviseur et que j'ignorais formellement.

Je chuchota à mon élève de se reposer alors que j'observais par la fenêtre la route que les ambulanciers nous avaient fait prendre à l'allée et que je n'avais absolument pas vue passer, beaucoup trop concentré sur l'état de Louis. Étonnamment, les rues étaient remplies de monde, touristes ou locaux arpentant les allées commerciales de Nantes à quelques mètres seulement du lieu de concours de Louis où le véhicule s'arrêta juste après, dans un regard noir du chauffeur qui m'indiqua le prix de la course, sûrement à deux doigts de souffler une insulte homophobe.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui donner le plaisir de répondre et déposa simplement la monnaie dans sa main, sans un regard avant d'aider Louis à quitter la voiture, attrapant ses béquilles avant de lui les rendre une fois dehors. Je plaça ma main dans son dos, le sentant grogner au fait que certains des concurents étaient encore devant l'établissement sans peut-être même se douter de se qui venait de se passer pour mon élève, fumant une cigarette entre eux en discutant de leurs passages alors que de la musique à l'intérieur de l'établissement résonnait encore, me faisant presque grincer des dents. Je m'empara sans perdre de temps des clés de ma voiture, la déverouillant de loin avant d'ouvrir la portière de Louis, le guidant jusqu'au sièege passager, récupérant à la suite ses béquilles que je déposa dans le coffre.

-Tu devrais dormir Lou, tu as besoin de repos, chuchotais-je une fois assis derrière le volant, ma ceinture enfin bouclée, en profitant pour passer ma main dans la mèche de mon élève, la relevant de son front en douceur.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il passa les heures qui suivirent sur la route à dormir paisiblement, loin de tous les problèmes qui lui étaient tombés dessus aujourd'hui alors que je tachais de nous mener jusqu'à notre appartement malgré la douleur vive dans mon genou. Je m'étais malgré tout arrêté après une longue heure et demi de route, sachant qu'il ne nous restait qu'une demi heure avant d'arriver, pour reposer mon genou mais surtout appeler Johanna. La pauvre n'avait aucune idée de se qui était arrivé à son propre fils et même si il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal je devais bien prendre la responsabilité de la mettre au courant de la fin de notre quête aux concours et de la fin des espoirs du pauvre petit Louis contre qui le sort semblait s'acharner. J'avais écouté Johanna pleurer au téléphone en apprenant l'accident, me brisant le coeur alors que je me sentais de plus en plus coupable de l'avoir poussé à faire tout ça avant que cette dernière ne se calme après avoir comprit qu'il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Elle était incroyablement déçue pour lui et m'avait promis qu'elle viendrait nous rendre visite dès qu'elle le pourrait, souffrant d'autant plus d'être condamnée à passer le plus clair de son temps loin de son fils, me remerciant un nombre incalculable de fois d'être là pour lui alors que je pouvais seulement me blâmer pour la responsabilité des événements. Certes, j'étais là pour lui et pour faire en sorte qu'il se porte au mieux malgré ce qui lui était tombé dessus mais si je n'avais pas été là du tout rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. J'étais celui qui lui avait fait promettre de ne pas baisser les bras et de tenter ces ridicules concours parce qu'il en avait le niveau et voilà que maintenant il ne pouvait même plus danser pendant trois mois et surtout voyait tous ses espoirs s'envoler en fumée, et j'étais bien placé pour savoir combien cela faisait mal. J'avais alors écouté Johanna me remercier pendant de longues minutes sans ne savoir quoi répondre alors que sa voix restait brisée par les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour son propre fils avant qu'elle ne décide de raccrocher, me laissant seul face à mes responsabilitées.

Je fis le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre la place de mon élève dont la fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert avant de s'endormir me permit de caresser doucement sa joue sans avoir à ouvrir la portière et donc le réveiller. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage en même temps qu'un froncement de sourcils me faisant retirer directement ma main de peur de le réveiller avant de m'asseoir au sol un peu plus loin sur l'air de repos, ravi que personne ne se trouve autour de nous alors que la pression descendait doucement. Je sentis mes épaules hoqueter avant même que je ne réalise que quelques larmes dévalaient mes joues tandis que le stress quittait doucement mon corps. J'avais eu tellement peur que malgré tout ce que cela impliquait je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir extrêmement soulagé. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce projecteur était tombé un peu plus tôt. Il aurait pu lui tomber en plein sur le crâne et je ne suis pas sûr que mon élève serait encore avec moi à présent, il avait frôlé la mort et je réalisais peu à peu que je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à ça. J'étais une personne extrêmement fragile, ce qui n'avait échappé à personne. J'avais mit tellement de temps à me remettre de ma blessure et de la fin de ma carrière que je pouvais assurer que je serais incapable de me remettre de la mort d'un proche. Encore moins celle de Louis.

Je sentis tout à coup une petite main se presser dans mon dos alors que ma tête glissée entre mes bras ne me laissait pas loisir de voir de qui il s'agissait bien que mon corps le comprit avant moi. Je le sentis tout de suite se décrisper à l'arrivée de mon élève que je n'avais même pas entendu sortir de la voiture alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, me faisant glisser en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos se retrouve collé à son torse et qu'il dépose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il glissa un baiser juste sous mon oreille en me chuchotant des mots doux et rassurants, me priant d'arrêter de pleurer alors que du bout des doigts il chassait les larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues, attrapant mon visage pour que je lui fasse face alors que tout mon corps se retournait enfin vers lui à la recherche de sa présence. J'enfouis sans perdre de temps ma tête dans son cou, ne cherchant même pas à me résonner bien que je savais que cela devrait être à moi de rassurer mon élève et non l'inverse mais j'avais besoin de sentir la pression et la culpabilité quitter mon corps. Ses bras se ressérèrent une nouvelle fois autour de moi alors qu'il nous berça doucement, gardant son calme en chuchotant que tout allait bien maintenant, que c'était fini et qu'on allait s'en sortir.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, chuchotais-je d'une toute petite voix, ne me retenant pas, décidant que Louis devait connaitre chaque partie de ma personnalité, peu importe à quel point je pouvais avoir l'air fragile et dépendant.

-Je sais, je sais mais je vais bien maintenant, d'accord? J'ai eu de la chance, t'entends? Moi Louis Tomlinson j'ai eu de la chance, affirma t-il en me faisant rire malgré moi contre la peau de son cou.

-Je suis désolé, chuchotais-je sans savoir si je m'excusais pour mon attitude de l'instant ou pour tout se qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tout va bien, chuchota Louis en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de laisser une nouvelle fois le silence nous entourer, nous berçant encore pendant de longues minutes, attendant que ma crise passe.

Je me sentis peu à peu reprendre le contrôle de mon corps alors que mes larmes séchaient sur ma peau et que le hoquetement de mes épaules prenait fin. La fatigue de la journée, celle de devoir supporter la douleur de mon genou et la frayeur intense que j'avais vécu étaient tout un tas d'émotions qui m'avaient peu à peu fait perdre mes moyens, m'obligeant à éliminer la pression pour pouvoir redevenir maître de moi-même.

-Ça va? Chuchota Louis en jouant distraitement avec mes cheveux, enroulant quelques mêches autour de ses doigts, créant de légers frissons le long de ma nuque.

-Mieux oui, riais-je doucement en me redressant, faisant sourire mon élève qui n'avait sûrement pas compris mon attitude. Il décida de ne pas poser de questions, hochant seulement de la tête en réponse avant que je ne l'aide à se relever pour le guider une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la voiture.

Je repris ma propre place et redémarra sans un mot de plus, laissant seulement Louis enfermer ma main droite dans la sienne comme pour m'apaiser alors qu'il resta éveillé tout le reste du trajet.


	51. Chapitre 50:

Depuis notre retour à l'appartement, Louis n'avait fait que de dormir, gravitant entre la douche et le lit, passant par moment par la cuisine les quelques fois où il ne me répétait pas qu'il n'avait pas faim. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant et sa jambe le faisait encore extrêmement souffrir, renforçant sans mal ma culpabilité de jours en jours, bien qu'il me répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je me contentais de le suivre un peu partout et d'être au petit soin avec lui, lui faisant à manger, l'aidant à se déplacer ou même à prendre sa douche sous son sourire moqueur bien ravi de m'avoir seulement pour lui. Il réclamait sans arrêt mes bras et toute mon attention, loin de m'en déplaire, et je crois bien que nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Puis il y avait toujours cette part de moi qui me répétait que je ne pouvais pas me satisfaire de cette situation dans laquelle mon élève était souffrant et voyait son rêve s'envoler même si cela voulait dire que j'avais la chance de pouvoir le garder près de moi et le chouchouter autant que je le désirais sans jamais qu'il ne me trouve trop présent.

J'avais aussi eu le temps durant les nombreuses siestes improvisées de mon petit ami de passer quelques coups de fils, mettant tout le groupe au courant qui avaient tenus à rendre visite à mon élève. Ils avaient passés le début d'après-midi avec nous et venaient seulement de partir après que Louis se soit plaint d'avoir mal à la jambe. Il était directement partit se coucher, laissant à mes amis l'occasion de me remonter le moral, me répétant à leur tour combien je n'avais rien à me reprocher me faisant presque lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais entendu ça tellement de fois ces derniers temps que je n'y croyais même plus, je ne me donnais plus la peine d'écouter et hochais simplement de la tête attendant que le sujet se termine. Je savais qu'ils faisaient cela pour moi mais j'étais bien assez capable de réaliser mes torts dans cette histoire et de vivre avec le poids de mes propres erreurs, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser sous prétexte que je n'étais pas entièrement responsable.

L'après-midi s'était étonnamment bien passé, Louis n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de fatigue et avait beaucoup rigolé avec Niall et Zayn me réchauffant le coeur. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter son sort et n'avait presque pas sourit ces derniers temps, le voir passer un bon moment avec mes amis m'avait beaucoup rassuré. Ils lui avait changé les idées au moins une bonne heure ce qui n'était pas de refus, je savais de source sûre qu'après un accident qui nous empêchait de poursuivre notre passion, s'apitoyer sur son sort et ressasser était la pire des choses à faire. Louis avait de la chance d'être assez fort pour supporter la présence des autres, je l'enviait beaucoup pour ça, moi qui avait préféré me couper du monde et me réfugier dans l'alcool je n'avais pas été si fort.

Je quitta finalement le canapé dans lequel je m'étais réfugié après avoir refermé la porte derrière mes amis, me dirigeant d'un pas discret vers la chambre, n'en pouvant plus de me trouver loin de mon élève. J'avais passé l'après-midi à essayer de me tenir loin de lui pour le laisser profiter de la présence de nos amis et non de la mienne qu'il pouvait avoir quand il le voulait, devinant qu'il avait besoin de voir de nouveaux visages pour oublier un peu son quotidien, seulement à moi, il m'avait manqué. Je traversa donc le couloir d'un pas lent, frappant doucement du bout des phalanges contre le bois peint de blanc de la porte, laissant la petite voix de mon élève résonner de l'intérieur de la pièce, m'invitant à entrer.

Il était glissé dans les draps, laissant seulement son visage fatigué dépasser et ses cheveux en bataille. Le soleil de cet fin d'après-midi filtrant par les volets s'abattait sur quelques unes de ses mèches leurs donnant des reflets dorés si légers qu'on aurait dit la chevelure d'un ange lorsqu'elle était survolée par son auréole. Ses yeux malgré qu'ils soient fatigués et légèrement bouffis m'apparaissaient toujours aussi incroyablement doux, ils avaient la couleur d'un après-midi d'été au bord de la mer et semblaient rayonner autour de lui comme un piège pour attirer dans ses filets quiconque s'y intéressait de trop près, et j'étais moi-même irrémédiablement prisonnier de ses charmes.

Je souriais finalement pour moi-même et avança dans la chambre plongée dans l'ombre par les volets en partie fermés, instaurant une atmosphère calme à l'endroit alors que je me glissais dans les draps près de mon élève, dans son dos, me rapprochant pour pouvoir glisser mes bras autour de son bassin. Je sentis deux petites mains venir se glisser dans les miennes alors que ma bouche affamée ne pu s'empêcher de se perdre dans la nuque de mon élève, faisant naître de légers frissons sur la peau que je martyrisait, laissant le fin duvet de poils blonds de son cou se redresser calmement. Je me releva finalement sur un bras pour me surélever sur mon flanc et pouvoir avoir un plus grand accès à son cou, faisant ronronner mon élève comme le faisait Azraël lorsqu'on lui grattait le dessus du crâne. Il se tourna à son tour dans ma direction, nous permettant de nous retrouver face à face alors que ses petits yeux fatigués papillonnaient sous mes caresses, me faisant gonfler le coeur. J'aimais savoir que j'étais celui qui faisait que Louis se sentait bien, qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité et aimé.

-Ça va? demandais-je presque contre ses lèvres, louchant sur les petits poils qui commençaient seulement à recouvrir son menton autre fois imberbe, me rendant complètement fou.

Je passa ma main sur ces derniers, faisant grogner Louis qui, lui, n'appréciait pas la chose, disant qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin de quatorze ans en pleine puberté, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, bien que je ne le lui dirait pas de peur de le faire se renfermer. Je me contentais de caresser ces derniers de mes lèvres, ignorant les grognements de Louis, sentant les fins poils gratter ma peau me laissant imaginer à quoi ressemblerait mon élève avec une véritable barbe de trois jours, me faisant presque perdre pieds. Louis était encore malgré tout en pleine transformation physique, je voyais bien que ses muscles commençaient à se dessiner et se façonner, ses pommettes rebondies et tout ce qui rendait son visage encore enfantin disparaissait peu à peu ainsi que ses formes d'adolescent qui prenaient désormais des allures d'homme. J'imaginais ce à quoi pourrait ressembler mon petit ami dans quelques années et je devais bien avouer que bien que le côté doux et presque féminin que lui donnait son jeune âge me rendait fou, les images que m'envoyait mon cerveau lorsque je visualisais le Louis futur me faisaient perdre la tête.

-Ça va, répondit simplement mon élève en se rapprochant de moi pour pouvoir se glisser contre mon torse, s'accrochant à mon bassin avant de laisser tomber sa tête juste calée sous mon menton.

-Tu veux encore dormir? Demandais-je doucement m'inquiétant de le voir une nouvelle fois ne rien faire de ses journées, prenant peur qu'il décide de ne plus rien faire pour simplement céder à la déprime.

-J'aimerais bien regarder un film, chuchota t-il en caressant mon buste du bout des doigts, y déposant des baisers par moment, faisant vibrer ma cage thoracique sous ses lèvres.

-Hum, ça me va, assurais-je en me séparant de mon élève pour rejoindre ma table de chevet, récupérant la télécommande de la télévision sur cette dernière avant de l'allumer, tombant directement sur un épisode de Malcolm.

-Laisse ça s'il te plait, c'est très bien, souffla Louis en se réinstallant dans le lit, la couverture confortablement remontée sur le dessus de sa tête alors que je réapparu dans son dos, le serrant contre moi.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir? Demandais-je en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt, le mien pour être plus précis, caressant la douce peau laiteuse bien cachée jusque là.

Je sentis les muscles de son ventre se contracter sous mes doigts alors que de doux frissons firent leurs naissances sur cette peau délicate, offrant à mes oreilles le doux bonheur d'entendre les soupirs de mon élève juste sous moi. Je passa ma main sur sa cage thoracique, sentant ses côtes se soulever au fur et à mesure de sa douce respiration presque enjôleuse alors que le muscle saillant de ses hanches semblait avoir été conçu uniquement pour être entouré de ma main.

-Hmm, que proposes-tu? Demanda t-il en se dandinant dans le lit pour se coller d'avantage à moi alors que mon nez se fraya malgré lui un chemin dans les cheveux bien trop attirants de Louis, respirant avec plaisir leur habituelle odeur sucrée.

-On pourrait sortir tous les deux, se faire un restaurant ou pique niquer dans le parc, qu'en dis tu?

-Ça me plairait bien oui, chuchota t-il avant de glisser l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, ou bien on pourrait dîner au lit et passer la soirée à se câliner, ça, ça me semble encore mieux, ronronna t-il en emmêlant ses jambes aux miennes. Et tu sais ce qui serait parfait?

-Je t'écoutes ?

-Et bien disons que si tu étais un parfait petit ami tu pourrais aller nous chercher mcdo et on mangerait ça bien tranquillement devant la télé, souffla t-il en approchant ma main de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser comme pour se faire pardonner de me demander ça.

-Humm, ouais, ça me semble une bonne idée, chuchotais-je en frottant mon nez contre sa nuque, j'irais chercher ça tout à l'heure c'est promis, assurais-je faisant sourire fortement Louis qui laissa ses yeux se fermer sous la fatigue, bercé par le son de la télévision alors que mes mains continuaient leur découverte de ce ventre qui me rendait fou, ravi que mon élève me laisse enfin le toucher sans être mal à l'aise comme il l'était en général. 

Je savais que notre petite discussion dans la chambre d'hôtel à Paris avait payé ses fruits, il avait arrêté de se sentir mal avec son corps en ma présence, me faisant me rendre compte qu'avant cela il n'osait pas se montrer à moi ce qui me brisait le coeur. Si il savait réellement combien son corps me rendait fou il se baladerait sûrement toute la journée en boxer simplement pour me rendre malade. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait même pas besoin de ça, même habillé comme maintenant dans un de mes tee-shirts trop grand pour lui j'avais uniquement envie de laisser trainer paresseusement mes lèvres sur tout son corps pour le découvrir avec tendresse et le faire se sentir à jamais bien avec sa propre personne.

Je fis doucement glisser mon pouce contre le renflement de son ventre, caressant la peau délicate qui s'y trouvait de haut en bas, m'arrêtant seulement à l'élastique de son boxer alors que ma bouche, elle, n'avait pas trouvé la force de s'empêcher de dévorer la peau délicieuse de son cou. Je pressai mes lèvres à chaque endroit qui m'était accessible, ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche, étant donné qu'il était installé dos à moi, n'empêchant pas pour autant les souffles de plaisir de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres traîtresses. Sa main enfermée autour de la mienne qui n'était pas sur son ventre se resserra signe qu'il adorait la torture à laquelle j'étais entrain de le soumettre alors que ses jambes, elles aussi tressautèrent contre les miennes.

-Tu es magnifique, ronronnai-je dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, laissant ma langue aguicheuse dévorer cette parcelle de peau, couvrant de baisers les frissons fiévreux qui venaient d'y prendre vie, rêvant presque de pouvoir y croquer à pleines dents.

Louis était délicieux, c'était le mot parfait pour le décrire. Un délice pour les yeux avec ses formes délicates et sa douceur naturelle qui me rendait fou, mais aussi pour ma bouche gourmande qui, je devais l'avouer, était folle de ce gel douche à la fraise dont il avait intérêt à ne jamais se débarrasser.

Je ne reçu aucune réponse autre qu'un gémissement étouffé par la couverture qui le recouvrait presque des pieds à la tête alors que sa bouche était douloureusement tordue en une expression de pur bonheur qui me fit perdre pied. Je sentis mes bras se resserrer d'eux même contre son corps pour le maintenir plus près de moi bien que s'en soit impossible alors que ma main aventureuse sur son ventre remonta jusqu'à son torse, en lévitation au dessus de ses deux bouts de chair dressés, cherchant à savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser retourner le cerveau par mon désir et mes émotions lorsque j'étais avec Louis, il était si innocent et réceptif que les choses pouvaient dérapper à tout moment. Je reposa donc bien sagement ma main un peu plus bas sur son ventre, ravi d'avoir su résister bien que mon élève ne sembla pas de cet avis, à en juger par le grognement mécontent qui sortit de ses lèvres, faisant vibrer chaque parcelle de ma peau sous de délicieux frissons tant l'entendre faire ce genre de bruits me poussait aux portes de la folie.

-Harry, grogna t-il en se trémoussant, cherchant sûrement à me faire comprendre quelque chose que je ne saisissait pas.

Il poussa un dernier gémissement qui tenu presque plus du sanglot mettant directement tous mes sens en alerte alors que je me reculais de plusieurs bon centimètres, éloignant de Louis chaque parcelle de mon être qui pouvait encore être en contact avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou? Demandais-je directement les yeux grands ouverts dans une moue inquiète alors que son visage me semblait afficher une encore que je ne lui avait jamais vu.

Il avait les sourcils froncés durement sur des yeux larmoyants de désir mais aussi de crainte. Ses joues avaient pris une couleur rougeâtre sans que je ne puisse détecter si c'était parce qu'il se sentait bien ou mal à l'aise alors que ses petites mains tremblaient contre la mienne.

-Hey amour, chuchotais-je en passant mon index et mon pouce sur le bas de son visage pour encercler son menton et attirer son attention, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Pour toute réponse il ferma durement les yeux, ravalant toute la fine pellicule humide qui les avaient recouverts, les rouvrants sur une expression de confiance en soi qui me fit frissonner tout le corps tant Louis semblait magnifique ainsi. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à prendre la parole, bien que seul un gémissement sourd réussi à passer la barrière de ses lèvres faisant tomber en miette tout le masque de confiance qu'il avait réussi à se forger.

-Lou, chuchotais-je en ma rapprochant de nouveau, entourant mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, espérant le mettre en confiance. Tout va bien, calmes-toi, assurais-je en frictionnant son dos calmement pour faire retomber la pression qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules tendues.

-Hazz? Demanda t-il finalement en relevant le regard vers moi, les joues plus rouges que jamais et la voix bien trop aïgue, poursuivant une fois que j'eus hoché de la tête pour l'inviter à continuer. Je, en faite je, commença t-il en refermant sa bouche dans une moue déçue, les lèvres fermement pressées entre elles comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à dire ce qui lui tenait à coeur.

Mais rapidement toutes les réponses à mes questions m'apparurent en quelques secondes lorsque, fatigué de ne pas savoir mettre de mots sur ce qu'il voulait, Louis avança simplement son bassin contre ma cuisse, me laissant deviner sans aucun problème ce qui le rendait si à fleur de peau. Je devinais contre ma peau la marque de son excitation que j'avais sans aucun doute causée à force de laisser trainer mes mains sur son abdomen sensible, seul espace que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment eu le droit d'explorer, visiblement un endroit très réceptif chez mon élève.

-Oh mon Lou, chuchotais-je en attrapant doucement sa main entre mes deux mains, déposant un baiser furtif mais fiévreux contre ses lèvres, attendant d'abord de savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi. Veux-tu, chuchotais-je près de son oreille comme pour rendre ce moment encore plus intime et le rassurer sur le fait que seul lui et moi allions partager les minutes qui allaient suivre. Veux-tu que je t'aide à calmer ça? Demandais-je gentiment en caressant son duvet naissant sur le menton du bout des doigts, essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment ce que Louis attendait en me mettant au courant de sa situation ou s'il essayait seulement de me faire comprendre qu'il était temps de calmer mes ardeurs, mais je me souvenais sans mal qu'il avait déjà abordé le sujet lors de notre sortie en boîte quelques semaines avant les concours. Il m'avait avoué distinctement être prêt à me laisser m'occuper de lui "avec les mains", selon ses dires, nous n'en avions jamais reparlé car il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'un homme bourré et que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il le pense sincèrement, mais le moment me semblait être des plus adéquat.

Me fais-tu assez confiance? Demandais-je en admirant la courbe délicieuse de ses cils alors qu'ils papillonnaient dans l'air, ainsi que chaque détails de son visage me donnant envie de remercier les dieux d'être la personne qui avait reçu la chance de pouvoir être dans le lit de Louis en ce moment même, tenant contre moi son corps chaud et demandeur, me délectant de tout ce que le désir pouvait changer dans son expression, le rendant seulement exquis pour mes yeux trop gourmands de sa personne.

-Oui, chuchota t-il en rouvrant les yeux, voulant sûrement les planter dans les miens mais n'ayant pas eu la force de les lever assez haut comme de peur de croiser mon regard et d'y lire quoi que ce soit qui le ferait changer d'avis.

-Est-ce que tu me fais assez confiance pour me dire ce que tu veux? Demandais-je en retraçant doucement de la pulpe de mon pouce sa lèvre du bas, entrouverte sous le désir.

-Je, commença t-il en bégayant suffisamment pour faire trembler sa lèvre sous mon doigt. Oui je crois, chuchota t-il si bas que je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Écoutes Lou, tu dois te sentir à l'aise de me dire n'importe quoi d'accord, tu ne dois jamais trouver ça gênant ou sale ou peu importe ce que tu peux t'imaginer. Dans cette pièce il n'y a que toi et moi, toi et ton petit copain qui, si tu savais tout ce qu'il a envie de te faire, tu ne serais plus jamais gêné par la moindre idée qui peut te passer par la tête, aussi folle soit-elle d'accord ? Il n'y aura jamais aucun jugement entre nous et encore moins sur ce sujet, mon seul but est de te combler de bonheur et ce, peu importe ce que cette jolie petite tête peut bien vouloir réellement, souriais-je en déposant un baiser doux et rassurant sur son front.

-D'accord, souffla t-il en appuyant sa tête contre mes douces caresses. Je, j'aimerais bien sentir hum, ta main, souffla t-il en rougissant, là, désigna t-il en baissant seulement le regard vers son bassin.


	52. Chapitre 51:

-Hum, c'est une idée qui me plaît assez, souriais-je en déposant un second baiser, sur le bout de son nez cette fois-ci, essayant de le faire rire pour faire descendre la pression qu'il se mettait tout seul.

-Tu, je préfère que tu ne regardes pas.

-Bien sûr, pas de soucis amour, chuchotais-je en redevenant sérieux, viens là, grognais-je en l'attirant à moi.

Je caressa doucement chaque parcelle de son visage, regardant droit dans ses yeux pour pouvoir m'assurer qu'il ne se mette pas tout à coup à paniquer, y décelant seulement une étincelle de plaisir intense qui me poussa à poursuivre sans douter. Je m'empara sans perdre de temps de ses joues délicates, les rapprochant directement de mon propre visage avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Je les entoura des miennes, cajolant délicatement cette peau rosée et délicate qui me rendait si fou, recueillant avec le plus grand des sérieux chacun de ses soupirs, tachant de ne jamais oublier la sensation de son souffle chaud s'échappant entre mes lèvres me faisant grogner sourdement. Je sentis mes dents s'attaquer à sa lèvre du bas avant même que mon esprit ne me le réclame, mordillant doucement cette peau qui me faisait peu à peu perdre tous mes moyens.

Je sentis rapidement les petites mains chaudes et désireuses de Louis partir à la découverte de mon dos, s'accrochant malgré lui à mon tee-shirt pour calmer ses gémissements en serrant le tissus de ce dernier entre ses poings fermés alors que sa langue se fraya rapidement un chemin jusque dans ma bouche, me faisant doucement espérer qu'elle n'en ressorte plus jamais. Je la caressa doucement du bout de mon propre muscle chaud, l'entourant de toute la douceur que je pouvais avoir à offrir avant de laisser avec une grande délicatesse ma main glisser de son visage.

Je déposa cette dernière sur son épaule, la pressant doucement comme pour m'assurer que tout cela était bien réel avant de glisser vers son torse. Je passa rapidement ma main sous le tissus de son tee-shirt pour pouvoir sentir réellement cette peau chaude offerte juste pour moi et avide de mes mains, remontant sans perdre de temps vers ses deux tétons durcis me faisant de l'œil depuis un moment. Le gémissement plaintif et douloureux qui sortit d'entre les lèvres de mon élève, juste sur les miennes alors que son buste se pressait d'avantage contre mes mains me fit complètent perdre la tête. Je me mis directement à me nourrir de ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Louis qui remonta ses mains à mes cheveux, tirant dessus sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je fis rouler doucement les petites pointes entre mon index et mon pouce, faisant grogner Louis qui semblait perdre la tête alors qu'il se séparait doucement de mes lèvres pour pouvoir soupirer de bonheur en fermant les yeux perdant peu à peu ses moyens. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état et il était magnifique, les yeux révulsés par le désir et les joues rouges de tout ce mélange de sensations qu'il découvrait. Je remonta doucement mon corps pour pouvoir déposer mes lèvres près de son oreille, lui chuchotant des mots doux et rassurants alors que ma main poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à son ventre, caressant le plus de peau que possible alors que peu à peu je sentais Louis donner de léger coups de bassins cherchant à se soulager sûrement sans même s'en rendre compte, son esprit déjà évadé bien trop loin dans le plaisir pour réaliser.

-Magnifique mon ange, tu es parfait, murmurais-je contre son oreille alors que ma main se posait enfin par dessus la bosse de son caleçon, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux avant qu'un sourire infernal et rayonnant ne vienne barrer son visage angélique.

Il avait attrapé mes biceps entre ses doigts, les enfermant dans ses poings avec une force folle comme pour garder les pieds sur terre alors qu'il se perdait dans une litanie de gémissements particulièrement excitants. Je laissa alors, rassuré par ses réactions, ma main découvrir son anatomie par dessus son sous-vêtement. Je me delectai de la sensation de son membre chaud et tendu seulement pour moi, sentant mon élève chercher à se presser d'avantage dans ma paume avant que je n'entende sa petite voix susurrer mon prénom comme une supplique.

-Voilà, voilà, chuchotais-je près de ses lèvres avant de remonter jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer, jouant doucement avec alors que mon élève qui avait reprit son sérieux me regardait désormais avec de grands yeux délicats.

Je fondis directement dans son cou au moment même où ma main se frayait un chemin dans son sous-vêtement, goûtant avec plaisir sa peau sucrée alors qu'un peu plus bas j'enroulais délicatement ma main autour de son point sensible le faisant prendre une grande respiration impressionnante qui comprima sa poitrine contre la mienne. Mon cœur allait exploser alors que je ressentais enfin tout le désir que mon élève avait pour moi, bien enfermé au milieu de ma paume, attendant presque à ma merci que j'exquisse le moindre geste.

-Ça va ?

-Oui oui, gémit-il comme réponse avant de reprendre ses esprits. Mon dieu oui ça va très bien, ria t-il doucement avant de glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes cheveux, les empoignant doucement alors que je commençais à faire un premier va et vient le long de sa longueur tendue qui le fit gémir contre mon oreille.

Il resserra si fort ses mains dans mes cheveux que j'aurais sûrement dû avoir mal si toutes mes pensées n'étaient pas totalement occupées à vouloir sauvegarder chaque réactions de mon élève et ne rien manquer de cet état qui le rendait magnifique à mes yeux. Il avait le visage débarrassé de toutes marques de questionnement ou d'hésitation remplacé par une expression de désir intense qui me rendait complètement fou, gonflant mon cœur de fierté et de plaisir à la simple idée d'être celui, et le seul, qui pouvait faire ressentir tout cela à Louis. J'étais celui à qui il s'attachait comme un rescapé à sa barque, celui dont ses lèvres délicates et gourmandes ne cessaient de répéter le nom. Celui qui allait le faire jouir et qui n'oublierais jamais l'expression qui apparaîtra sur son visage le moment venu.

-Oh mon dieu Harry, chuchota t-il en relâchant mes cheveux réalisant sûrement qu'il allait finir par me les arracher, attrapant finalement les draps pour pouvoir s'exprimer sans me faire mal alors que je poursuivais mes tortueux vas et viens bien trop lents au goût de mon élève qui laissait malgré lui son bassin se soulever pour venir lui-même rencontrer mon poing, me faisant rouspeter.

-Amour, murmurais-je sadiquement dans son cou, doucement.

-Je te déteste, ria t-il avant de me tirer à lui pour embrasser mes lèvres avec toute la frustration qu'il ressentait alors que j'augmentai enfin la vitesse de mon coup de poignet.

Tandis que je caressais paresseusement la langue de Louis de la mienne je laissais mon esprit se perdre sur mes mouvements le long de son érection, tachant de me souvenir de chaque détail de ce moment. D'abord les bruits érotiques et parfaitement fabuleux qui sortaient de la bouche de mon élève à la façon dont son petit corps semblait perdre tout son contrôle lorsque sa longueur pulsait dans ma main sans que je n'aille jamais plus loin que de simples vas et viens. Je laissa ma main caresser avec plus de présence le point de désir de mon élève, redessinant du pouce la veine érigée à la naissance de ce dernier témoin de toute l'excitation que je lui faisait ressentir alors que je ne contrôlait plus rien, esclave du désir de Louis. Ma main se mit à décider elle-même de la marche à suivre, imposant une vitesse de croisière qui devait sûrement beaucoup plus plaire à mon petit ami alors que je me délectais de chaque représentations de plaisir sur son visage, déposant des baisers sur ce dernier partout où mes lèvres pouvaient se poser passant de sur ses paupières restées closes sous le plaisir à ses lèvres aguicheuses.

Je laissa mon pouce baladeur découvrir tout ce qui s'offrait à lui, caressant le bas du ventre de Louis par moment puis son gland désireux laissant ma main se resserrer d'avantage sur sa longueur effroyablement tendue sous le plaisir. Les petites mains perdues de mon élève cherchaient partout un point d'ancrage jusqu'à ce que je lui tende ma seconde main à laquelle il s'accrocha pour ne pas perdre pied, murmurant sans s'arrêter tout un tas d'éloges à mon sujet, gonflant mon cœur de fierté alors qu'il réclamait une nouvelle fois mes lèvres.

Ma main semblait avoir été faite pour envelopper l'érection délicate de Louis, fidèle à tout le reste du corps de mon élève, parfaitement douce sous mes doigts. Je ne rêvais plus que de retirer cette couverture chaude et inutile qui me barrait la vue, désireux d'apprendre la beauté du corps de mon élève. Je voulais le voir dans son entièreté, perdu dans les méandres du désir malgré l'innocence de ce corps jalousement gardé loin de tous les regards. Je voulais être le premier spectateur de la scène incroyable qui se déroulait sous les draps, voir son érection pointer vers son ventre à la recherche de plus de pression, plus de frictions et plus de moi, juste contre ma main chanceuse, qui avait le privilège de pouvoir deviner les contours de ce membre caché offrant un aperçu prometteur à mon esprit.

Je caressais désormais mon élève avec tout le savoir et les connaissances que j'avais acquis sur le sujet, essayant de faire de ce moment le plus mémorable de sa vie alors qu'il se tortillait sous mon corps en proie à un désir presque immorale, gazouillant des murmures de plaisir incompréhensibles. Je voulais que ce moment soit magique, le notre, qu'à travers mes gestes il puisse ressentir tout l'amour inconditionnel et trop puissant pour une seule et même personne que je ressentais pour lui, comme si cet instant avait été notre dernier. Ce n'était pas qu'une branlette sous les draps un après-midi d'été, c'était l'aveu pur et dur de mon amour pour lui, la plus belle manière que j'avais trouvé d'essayer de lui rendre un peu de toute la passion et le bonheur qu'il m'offrait jours après jours.

Je sentais sa longueur glisser entre mes doigts chaud, tressauter à chaque fois que mon pouce recouvrait, caressait et cajolait son gland ou que je pressais un peu plus durement son membre, le faisant toujours faire des gestes étranges avec ses doigts qui se resserraient dans le vide comme possédés par le désir.

Puis je sentis le moment où mon élève défaillit sous ma main, relâchant mes lèvres dans un long gémissement traînant sous sa langue, me laissant tout loisir de me délecter de l'expression de son visage. Je le senti se courber dans mon poing alors que sa tête partit en arrière, fermant les yeux avec force alors que même sa voix se mit à trembler, ne l'empêchant pas de trouver ma main dans son extase pour la serrer fort contre la sienne, l'amenant à son cœur me faisant ressentir malgré moi combien son rythme cardiaque s'affolait sous mes mouvements. Il se libéra contre son ventre dans un gémissement sonore qui susurra mon prénom, se perdant sur la fin après être trop monté dans les aiguës, une expression merveilleuse et indescriptible dessinée sur son visage laiteux et légèrement en sueur, perdu dans les draps aussi blancs que sa peau frêle. Il me laissa, après avoir accompagné son extase de mes coups de poignets, rejoindre ses cuisses que je caressais du bout des doigts attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions, flattant gentiment ses jambes musclées et rebondies.

Son torse se soulevait à une vitesse impressionnante alors que sa bouche restée entre ouverte dans le désir échappa un dernier soupir lorsque son corps se détendit enfin, décroisant ses doigts perdus dans mon tee-shirt et le drap et laissant se reposer ses orteils qui s'étaient tellement dressés vers le plafond qu'il aurait pu en avoir une crampe. Ma main remonta de ses cuisses tremblantes que je réconfortait depuis quelques longues secondes à son ventre, me fichant éperdument de la matière visqueuse qui rencontra le bout de mes doigts, faisant se contracter son abdomen si fort sous mon toucher que je failli retirer vite ma main de peur de le faire régurgiter son déjeuner. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la question, le ventre de Louis était vraiment un espace bien trop sensible de son corps, en alerte à chacun de mes mouvements.

Puis, vint le moment où les yeux de Louis s'ouvrirent enfin, perdus dans les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées à son front légèrement en sueur et un froncement de sourcils adorable qui avait suivit son arrivée à l'extase. La lueur que je vis au fond de ses pupilles à cet instant précis me restera sûrement gravé en mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Un mélange de gratitude, de joie intense, de plaisir, et d'amour. Quelque chose de fort qui fit rater un battement à mon cœur alors qu'il jeta directement ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me tirer à lui et fondre sur mes lèvres.

Il n'avait sûrement pas les mots pour décrire ce moment mais le baiser qu'il m'offrit me suffit à comprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant, ce qui était sûrement son but. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur et bestial dans ses mouvements alors que ses mains agrippaient mon tee-shirt avec force bien qu'il fût trop vite obligé de se reculer, n'ayant toujours pas récupéré suffisamment son souffle pour se lancer dans ce genre d'étreinte passionnée. J'essuya sur mon propre tee-shirt la substance qui s'était étalée sur ma main n'ayant pas été en mesure de me séparer du ventre de mon élève, préférant le flatter pendant tout le temps de notre étreinte, et peu importe les conséquences car j'avais enfin compris que cela rendait Louis complément fou.

Il eut d'ailleurs un petit rire moqueur lorsqu'il réalisa mon geste, faisant naître une adorable moue gênée sur ses lèvres. Je retira donc sans perdre de temps le vêtement, comprenant que l'idée que je puisse le garder rendait mon élève mal à l'aise et en profita pour nettoyer convenablement le ventre de ce dernier avec le tissus, le jetant un peu plus loin dans la chambre par la suite.

-C'était vraiment incroyable, murmura Louis la voix cassée, se faisant sourire lui-même avant qu'il ne cherche ma main sous les draps pour l'enfermer dans la sienne. Je ne me suis pas senti mal à l'aise, à aucun moment, tout était parfait du début à la fin, m'assura t-il en remontant ma main pour y déposer un baiser, grimaçant en repensant à l'endroit où elle était posée quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Pour moi aussi je peux te l'assurer, chuchotais-je en repensant au visage fabuleux de Louis au bord de la jouissance, une expression que je n'oublierai jamais. Je suis si fier que tu es réussi à me faire confiance à ce point là, c'était incroyable.

-C'est grâce à toi que je suis si en confiance, tu verrais la façon dont tu me regardes, non, plutôt la façon dont tu me dévores des yeux. Et tu es si patient, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi considéré qu'avec toi, chuchota t-il en allongeant sa tête sur mon torse maintenant que je venais de retrouver ma place dans le lit. Merci.

Je ne répondis pas, m'assurant seulement de ne pas séparer mes lèvres pour m'assurer de ne pas échapper les trois mots qui j'avais sur le bout de la langue depuis un moment et qui rêvaient de sortir. Je me contenta seulement d'enfermer Louis dans mes bras, remontant la couverture sur nos deux corps avant de le cajoler pendant une bonne heure sous mes caresses innocentes et de légers baisers déposés un peu partout sur sa peau, voulant le faire se sentir aimer une nouvelle fois.


	53. Chapitre 52:

Je n'avais jamais été aussi comblé. Depuis notre tout premier rapprochement intime il y a trois jours de ça Louis et moi ne nous lâchions plus d'une semelle, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous n'avions pas quitté l'appartement un seul instant, se nourrissant maintenant presque que de gâteaux secs et de chips n'ayant pas envie de sortir ne serait-ce que pour faire des courses bien que cela devenait presque vital. Le seul à avoir encore de quoi se nourrir ici était Azrael et je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas pensé à goûter ses croquettes au petit déjeuner lorsque je lui avait rempli son bol.

D'un autre côté, j'avais l'impression que lorsque j'étais avec Louis plus rien n'avait d'importance, je pourrais mourir de faim sans même m'en rendre compte tant mes sens passaient au second plan. Le bonheur de mon élève était devenu la chose qui avait le plus d'importance à mes yeux et j'étais ravi de pouvoir dire que depuis quelques jours, le pari était gagné, il avait l'air parfaitement comblé. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez lui, une confiance sans faille s'était instaurée entre nous désormais et il n'avait plus peur d'être lui-même. Il se montrait pour la première fois réellement tel qu'il est, sans faux semblant, sans crainte de ce que je pourrais penser de lui, parce que de toute façon j'étais bien trop mordu pour reconnaître le moindre défaut qu'il pourrait avoir. Nous étions maintenant très loin de l'ancien Louis qui n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux et faisait tout pour être arrangeant et ne déranger personne. S'il pouvait se caser dans un coin recroquevillé sur lui-même et ne plus parler de la journée juste pour ne pas se faire remarquer il le faisait, maintenant, il passait son temps à me taquiner, faire des caprices auxquels je cédais sans arrêt incapable de lui résister. Il avait réussi à me mettre dans sa poche et j'étais définitivement perdu, il me rendait fou.

-Je crois que si on reste là plus longtemps on va finir par se fondre dans le tissus du canapé, ria Louis dans mon cou, y déposant un baiser mouillé par la même occasion.

Je souriais pour moi-même, conscient qu'il ne le verrais pas en resserrant mes bras autour de son corps. Je ne voulais surtout pas bouger, la chaleur de Louis contre moi faisait officiellement partie intégrante de mon quotidien maintenant, comme une partie de moi et il était hors de question que je m'en sépare. Ce canapé allait devoir s'en contenter. Je ne répondis même pas, me laissant simplement tomber en arrière sur le canapé emportant Louis avec moi pour nous faire tomber allongé l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je veux pas bouger, grognais-je près de son oreille avant d'attraper son lobe entre mes dents, on est bien là.

J'ignorai volontairement le frisson violent qui prit possession de son corps dès que ma bouche entra en contact avec sa peau, douce, sucrée, souriant simplement contre lui avant d'attraper sa main dans le mienne, serrant nos doigts entre eux. Il tremblait légèrement, comme à chaque fois que mon attention était trop portée sur lui, ses yeux me mordaient presque la peau par l'intensité de son regard. Ses lèvres semblaient plus roses en partie à cause de mes nombreux assauts pour les emprisonner des miennes mais aussi suite à la douce torture qu'il s'imposait en les mordant pour retenir ses gémissements. Je ne me lassais plus de passer mon index le long de ces dernières pour le regarder fermer les yeux et frémir sous mon toucher. Je commençais peu à peu à connaître toutes les petites attentions qui rendaient Louis fou, le contact de mes lèvres le long de son cou, la chaleur de ma langue roulant sur la peau de sa pomme d'adam et le frôlement de mes cils ou de la pointe de mes cheveux contre sa peau lorsque je me penchait au dessus de lui pour cajoler chaque partie de son corps de mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir de assez de contact avec Louis, peut importe si je l'étouffe, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il fallait toujours que mes mains glissent sur sa peau douce et tentatrice, que mes yeux roulent sur son visage doux et innocent ou que mes lèvres suce sa peau légère et frissonnante.

-Ouais mais ça fait trois jours qu'on gravite entre le lit et le canapé, c'est vraiment pas sain.

-N'importe quoi, c'est bon pour ta jambe un peu de repos, pendant ce temps là t'as le droit à toute mon attention c'est pas cool ça ?

-Oh si, très, ria t-il en remontant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Il tira doucement dessus à intervalle régulier me faisant frémir sous les quelques frissons que cela créait chez moi alors que je fermais les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment, sentant les petites doigts de mon élève s'enrouler autour de mes mèches rebelles. Son visage était souriant, comblé et je savais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. N'importe qui nous voyant comme ça aurait sûrement levé fort les yeux au ciel tant on avait l'air ridicule, une vrai comédie à l'eau de rose exagérée, mais pour une fois que la vie, par un coup de malchance il est vrai, nous laissait l'opportunité de passer du temps ensemble chez moi sans avoir de responsabilités comme mes cours ou les entraînements de Louis, nous n'avions aucune raison de faire passer le temps autrement qu'en se calinant.

Je passai doucement ma main sur son visage, le regardant sourire avant de fermer les yeux, alors que je m'approchais de lui, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres rosées et tentatrices avant de faire de même sur son petit nez retroussé qui me rendait fou. Il rouvrit les yeux en souriant avant qu'une moue étrange ne déforme ses traits, il plissa les yeux en fronçant le nez m'inquiétant presque avant qu'il n'éternue dans une moue adorable suite à mon geste, faisant gronder mon coeur qui n'en pouvait plus de fondre à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur Louis.

Je ria finalement sans pouvoir me retenir devant le grimace gênée de Louis avant de le serrer de nouveau contre moi, chuchotant à son oreille que c'était la chose la plus adorable que je n'avais jamais vu, le faisant grogner, visiblement pas de cet avis alors qu'un coup à la porte attira toute notre attention. Je jeta un regard curieux à Louis comme si il pouvait savoir mieux que moi qui se trouvait à notre porte, alors que ce dernier la fixait d'un air perdu. Je souria pour moi-même adorant combien son visage était toujours autant expressif et me leva enfin pour rejoindre la porte, ouvrant cette dernière sur une petite tornade blonde qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit, ça fait une semaine que vous n'êtes pas sorti de cet appartement de malheur. Je reconnais que tu ne dois pas être au top Louis mais si tu ne sors pas ton moral restera au plus bas tu peux en être sûr, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici à déprimer c'est hors de question, décida t-il en agitant devant lui une enveloppe qu'il me tendit fermement. On vous a préparé un parfait petit rendez-vous galant, vous n'avez plus aucune excuse, je veux que vous ayez quitté cet appartement dans la minute qui suit c'est d'accord?

-Pardon?

-Oui oui, allez, plus vite que ça, vous avez tout le programme dans cette enveloppe, t'as plus qu'à enfiler un putain de pantalon et tout sera prêt, gronda le blond en jetant un regard mauvais à ma "tenue" légère avant de sourire à Louis. Je t'aime bien aussi Lou, mais si tu fais pas d'effort ce gros entêté ne se bougera jamais le cul, allez hop, debout, vas te préparer toi aussi, souffla t-il en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, faisant rire Louis qui appliqua ses conseils directement sans poser plus de questions. Il serait bien que tu sois aussi obéissant que le petit, ria Niall une fois que Louis eut quitté la pièce, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Ok j'ai compris, ria t-il, je me tire, mais s'il te plaît, je vous ai moi-même acheté les tickets pour toutes les activités, tu serais gentil de vraiment y aller histoire que je n'ai pas dépensé mon argent pour rien, ça serait sympa, souria t-il avant de quitter l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui comme si de rien était, me plongeant dans un calme froid.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour rejoindre mon élève dans la chambre, souriant en le voyant assis sagement sur le lit à m'attendre pour l'aider à retirer son bas de jogging pour ne pas blesser sa jambe en le faisant lui-même, bien qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais il semblait trouver plus drôle que ce soit moi qui m'en charge, ce qui me plaisait aussi bien plus que cela ne le devrait, alors même si ça tenait plus du caprice que d'une réelle nécessité je me faisais un plaisir de toujours l'aider.

Alors, une nouvelle fois, je me pencha au dessus de son corps, déposant un baiser sur son front avant d'attraper les bordures de son bas, les tirant doucement vers le bas avant de l'aider à se relever légèrement pour pouvoir faire passer le vêtement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses genoux, l'écoutant fredonner au dessus de moi, me regardant faire, une moue ravie sur le visage. Je ne pu cacher le sourire qui fit son apparition sur mes lèvres à cet instant et baissa doucement mon visage sous son air perdu pour déposer un baiser sur ses cuisses, le faisant presque sursauter avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un doux rire qui fit ronronner mon coeur. Je ne m'arrêta pas plus longtemps au milieu de mon action et baissa le pantalon plus loin, m'assurant de ne pas lui faire de mal en passant le vêtement au niveau de sa jambe blessée, puis l'en débarrassa entièrement. Je resta un moment agenouillé près de lui, observant ses yeux joueurs se poser sur chaque recoins de mon visage avant que sa main ne s'approche de ce dernier. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait dans les yeux et fit courir son pouce contre mes pommettes avant de descendre le poser sur le creux que formait ma fossette en souriant.

-Tu es vraiment beau, tu le sais? Demanda t-il sans attendre de réponse avant de glisser son doigt sur mes lèvres cette fois, en dessinant les contours.

-Mmhm, fredonnais-je en sortant ma langue pour la faire courir sur la pulpe de son doigt par surprise, le faisant lâcher un cri amusé qui se tordit en rire juste après. T'es pas mal non plus, répondis-je enfin en laissant mon petit ami se baisser pour attraper mes lèvres dans un soupir qui acheva de me faire perdre la tête.

Je me redressa rapidement pour être à sa hauteur et le sentit partir en arrière pour s'allonger sur le lit sans lâcher mes lèvres, m'emportant avec lui sûrement sans manquer le sourire rayonnant qui prit place sur mes lèvres, contre les siennes. Je m'assurai de ne pas m'appuyer contre sa jambe et me glissai sur lui, en appuie sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Je laissa Louis remonter ses mains dans mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt pour faire entrer en contact nos peaux brûlantes alors que je sentais sa langue aguicheuse se glisser entre mes lèvres. Sa jambe valide s'enroula autour de mon bassin, me faisant grogner contre sa bouche en attrapant ses cheveux doucement entre mes doigts, tirant dessus par endroit, me réjouissant des gémissements qu'il échappait contre mes lèvres.

-On peut toujours laisser Niall en plan, souria t-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de mon dos pour la laisser glisser sur mon caleçon, contre mes fesses, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

-J'ai créé un monstre, souriais-je contre ses lèvres, déposant un dernier baiser dessus avant de me redresser. On verra ça ce soir si tu veux, j'ai bien envie d'aller faire ce rendez-vous soit disant parfait, souriais-je faisant grogner Louis qui passa une main sur son visage comme pour se ressaisir, flattant mon ego malgré lui.

-J'oublie pas, insista t-il, on en reparle ce soir. Allez, mets-moi mon pantalon, exigea t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau, croisant ses bras sur son torse me faisant rire à gorge déployée.

Je récupéra le jean qu'il avait soigneusement plié au bord du lit et le fit remonter de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses genoux avant de l'aider à se redresser pour le remonter jusque sur ses hanches. Je déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de récupérer les béquilles posées contre le mur pour lui les remettre entre les mains avant de rejoindre l'espace dressing de la chambre pour me chercher une tenue à mon tour. J'eus le temps de faire glisser mes mains quelques secondes le long des différentes chemises présentes avant de sentir le corps de Louis se fondre dans mon dos. Il passa un de ses bras autour de mon bassin, gardant l'autre sûrement pour tenir les béquilles alors qu'il déposait sa joue sur mon omoplate en fredonnant un air agréable.

-Mets ta nouvelle noire, demanda t-il en l'attrapant de sa main qui recouvrait mon torse quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle te va bien, expliqua t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur ma joue en expliquant qu'il allait enfiler ses chaussures, ce qui, je le savais parfaitement, lui prenait un temps fou pour ne pas se faire mal.

Je lui répondis d'un simple sourire et enfila le vêtement qu'il m'avait conseillé, prenant bien soin de l'agrémenter d'un jean skinny et de laisser quelques boutons défaits pour m'assurer de garder les yeux de mon élève bien gravé sur moi toute la soirée, il ne manquerait plus qu'il regarde quelqu'un d'autre. Je recoiffa mes cheveux au mieux devant le grand miroir placé soigneusement dans un coin de ma chambre avant de quitter la pièce, décidant de ne pas prendre de vestes, faisant confiance en la chaleur de ce début d'été. Je rejoingis Louis dans l'entrée et enfila à mon tour mes habituelles chaussures avant de récupérer l'enveloppe que j'avais laissée sur la grande table du salon, l'ouvrant avant d'en sortir les premiers tickets bien mit en évidence par un petit post-it avec noté le numéro "1" et l'indication; "remet le nez dans cette enveloppe vers 20h.", sûrement pour la prochaine étape. Je décida de ne pas me gacher la surprise du reste de la soirée et jeta seulement un oeil à la première activitée, souriant en voyant des places pour la fête foraine qui s'installe dans notre ville tous les ans et que Niall déteste plus que tout. Visiblement il a su passer au dessus de ses principes pour nous faire plaisir, et je savais que Louis serait comblé. Je ne lui donna pas l'information et lui fit signe de sortir une fois qu'il fut près, plaçant soigneusement l'enveloppe et les tickets dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant de refermer la porte derrière nous après avoir tous deux quittés l'appartement. En quelques secondes on se retrouva dehors alors que je guidais ma main dans le bas du dos de Louis pour le garder près de moi, regrettant déjà que ses fichues béquilles m'empêche de lui tenir la main. Je me contentai alors de presser mon pouce par-ci par-là contre ses reins pour lui intimer ma présence alors que nous marchions en silence, assez doucement pour ne pas qu'il se fatigue, nous faisant arriver au lieu de rendez-vous une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Je vis le visage de Louis s'illuminer à la vue de toutes les lumières, des cris enivrants autour de nous et de l'odeur sucrée des stands de nourritures. Il ria doucement, baissant la tête avant de se tourner vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma mâchoire, n'arrivant pas à atteindre mes joues ou mes lèvres, incapable de se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds comme à son habitude à cause de sa blessure. Ça ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça cependant puisqu'il avança directement vers l'entrée, me laissant donner nos tickets aux agents de sécurités avant que l'on ne pénètre dans l'endroit. Je le laissa tourner sur lui-même quelques secondes en affichant un sourire rayonnant avant qu'il ne se mette à pousser un cri en courant presque à cloche-pieds vers un grand huit qui me donnait déjà mal au coeur rien que de le voir, je n'allais pas apprécier la ballade de santé, j'en étais sûr. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire et suivit mon élève dans la queue, plaquant mon torse à son dos tout en enroulant mes bras autour de lui pendant l'attente, avide de sentir son corps contre moi n'importe quand et n'importe où, ravi que Louis semble s'en satisfaire. Je laissais mon nez courir dans ses cheveux, souriant à son odeur de fraise sachant pertinemment qu'elle était gravée à jamais dans mon cerveau et que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, peu importe que Louis me quitte ou qu'il change simplement de gel douche, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin que le tour d'avant se termina, vidant les wagons du manège qui se remplirent directement de toutes les personnes qui constituaient encore cette queue, moi et Louis compris, me faisant un peu stresser un fois parfaitement assis et ciselé à mon siège, incapable de me relever. Je fis rouler mes mains autour de la barrière de sécurité pour la maintenir fort entre mon poing et la serrer fortement, essayant de faire passer tout mon stress dans ce geste pour ne pas le faire remarquer à Louis, ce qui sembla marcher parfaitement. Il sautillait presque sur place, regardant partout autour de lui, poussant un petit cri excité quand le manège démarra et que notre wagon commença sa montée avec le reste du train. Il avait pu laisser ses béquilles à l'entrée et profitait déjà de ses bras libres pour en passer un autour de mon cou et glisser le second dans ma main pour la serrer sûrement aussi fort que je serrais la barre quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis il se mit à crier bien trop fortement, laissant ses cheveux voler dans les airs alors que le wagon descendait à une vitesse incroyable, me faisant presque sentir mon estomac remonter dans ma gorge, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle. Je ferma les yeux instantanément et me concentra sur les cris de joies de Louis pour me rappeler de pourquoi je m'étais laissé embarquer là-dedans et essayait de calmer mes maux de ventres en attendant patiemment que le tour s'arrête, ce qui arriva comme par miracle de longues minutes plus tard. Louis était surexcité et poussait encore des petits cris ravis alors que l'on reprenait peu à peu notre place du départ, laissant les employés de la fête foraine venir nous détacher sans perdre de temps, me soulageant à l'idée que si je ne pouvais plus me retenir de vomir je n'aurais plus à le faire sur Louis accroché juste à côté de moi.

-Ça va? Demanda t-il finalement alors que l'on se levait enfin, me laissant tanguer étrangement.

-On ferait mieux de faire des choses un peu plus calme maintenant, riais-je doucement devant l'air perdu de Louis qui récupérait sagement ses béquilles.

-Fallait me le dire que tu n'aimais pas ça, souria t-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule en passant à côté de moi.

-Non, ça en a valu la peine, assurais-je en glissant mon bras dans son dos en repensant à son rire rayonnant des dix dernières minutes. Mais maintenant on va aller faire un simple petit tour de grande roue d'accord?

-Cool, on va pouvoir se bécoter au sommet, comme dans les films, ria t-il avec un peu trop d'entrain, se déplaçant déjà vers la fameuse attraction, se fichant bien du regard amusé des personnes autour et de quelques regards mauvais malheureusement habituels.

Je leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir empêcher mon sourire et le suivit à travers l'endroit bondé, heureux d'arriver pile au moment où le manège se faisait remplir, n'ayant pas besoin de faire la queue. Louis et moi avions réussi à avoir l'avant dernier fauteuil, nous installant rapidement avant que la roue ne démarre. Ça me rappela quelque peu la sensation d'un peu plus tôt dans le grand huit, faisant monter un pic de stress en moi avant de réaliser la vitesse incroyablement lente de ce manège. Je n'avais plus de raison de paniquer, et Louis sembla d'avis de me le faire remarquer en attrapant ma main dans la sienne et laissant tomber sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je me sens tellement bien avec toi, chuchota t-il et il ne pouvait pas savoir combien j'étais du même avis.

J'étais parfaitement bien à chaque fois qu'il était proche de moi, s'était comme si tous mes muscles se détendaient en sa présence. Il avait cet aura qui m'apaisait et qui au moindre sourire qu'il trahissait me faisait fondre de l'intérieur. Mon bonheur commençait peu à peu à devenir dépendant du bonheur de mon élève, ça m'avait fait peur la première fois que je l'avais réalisé mais désormais je trouvais ça fascinant. Je voulais garder cet état d'esprit à vie, pouvoir être au plus mal et sentir mon état s'apaiser à la simple vue du sourire de Louis, je trouvais ça fascinant. Comme si une partie de moi avait été offerte sur un plateau à Louis et que je lui laissais le droit de me contrôler en partie, de me rendre heureux ou triste à sa guise tout en sachant qu'il prendra soin de cette partie de moi comme de sa propre vie. C'était un partage incroyable, une véritable symbiose basée sur des sentiments forts qui me rendaient peu à peu plus épanoui. C'était magnifique.

-Moi aussi, chuchotais-je simplement de peur d'en dire plus que ce que Louis voudrait entendre, j'allais me contenter de ne pas rentrer dans les détails et j'espère que le regard que je posais sur lui à cet instant précis lui fera comprendre tout ce que je ne dis pas. Tous les non dits, les mots cachés et retenus que je rêve de lui crier mais qui risquent de lui faire peur.

Je jeta un regard sur la ville autour de nous, les lumières rayonnantes des grandes enseignes, des phares de voitures et des affiches publicitaires qui apparaissaient au loin, presque aussi brillants que les yeux de Louis à cet instant. Plus on montait dans la ville plus la présence du corps de Louis contre moi se faisait ressentir, nous réchauffant l'un l'autre de l'air un peu plus frais qu'au sol alors qu'il tourna délicatement le visage pour déposer des baisers sur mon épaule seulement habillée de ma fine chemise, faisant courir de longs frissons le longs de tout mon corps. Je laissai mes yeux se fermer, profitant du souffle chaud de mon élève alors qu'il remontait dans mon cou, laissant ma main se refermer contre la sienne dans un souffle de bonheur alors que je tourna la tête vers lui, décidant que je ne supportais plus de sentir ses lèvres près de moi sans qu'elles soient sur les miennes. Je passa mes mains dans ses cheveux, rapprochant au maximum son visage du mien, me délectant de sa saveur merveilleuse qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois alors que, incapable de résister plus longtemps, je laissai doucement ma langue prendre possession de la sienne dans un grognement rauque qui le fit gémir tout contre moi. Et c'est ainsi que, pour le grand plaisir de Louis, on se retrouva à se bécoter au sommet de la grande roue.


	54. Chapitre 53:

La soirée avait été parfaite. Simple mais parfaite. Après la fête foraine nous nous étions rendus au restaurant que Niall nous avait réservé. Louis avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux toute la soirée, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge à cause du froid et ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés avec le vent lui donnant un air adorable. Ses yeux n'avaient cessés de se plier en de petites ridules alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée, cachant son sourire que j'aimais tant derrière sa manche à ma grande déception. J'étais fou de ce sourire franc, sincère, rayonnant, il retranscrivait tout ce que Louis pouvait bien penser sans jamais nous tromper, il ne savait pas cacher ses émotions. C'était toujours tout ou rien avec Louis, parfois il était trop morose pour sourire à mes blagues et déprimait dans son coin, d'autres fois il était d'une humeur si céleste que la moindre réflexion le faisait rire aux éclats.

C'est ce Louis là qui vivait avec moi depuis cinq jours en dépit de l'accident, il était constamment d'une humeur lumineuse et contagieuse. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce soir ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'attention, mon attention. Depuis notre petite séance de bécotage au sommet de la grande roue il avait toujours laissé sa main glisser près de moi, son corps se coller au mien ou ses lèvres me re-découvrir. Il avait tenu ma main pendant le repas sans accorder la moindre attention aux regards que ça avait créé sur nous, se contentant du sourire qui rayonnait sur mon visage, simple reflet terne du sien.

Et c'est en se tenant la main une nouvelle fois que nous arrivions ce soir devant la porte de notre appartement, après que j'ai envoyé un message à Niall pour le remercier de tout ça. J'introduis la clé dans la petite serrure à cet effet et ouvrit la porte sous les miaulements d'un Azraël mécontent qui visiblement n'avait pas apprécié de rester seul, vite calmé une fois calé dans les bras d'un Louis qui lui chuchotait des mots doux. J'aurais d'ailleurs peut-être malgré moi aimé être à sa place, mais cette pensée restera bien sagement dans ma tête.

Je ne perdis donc pas une seconde pour retirer mes chaussures et rejoindre le canapé où Louis était désormais assis. Je me plaça à genou devant lui et retira doucement ses chaussures à leurs tours, sans lui faire mal avant de les placer sur le côté. Je m'installa près d'eux, glissant mon bras autour de ses épaules avant de me pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le crâne du chaton qui miaulait méchamment en repoussant doucement ma tête de son coussinet avant de frotter son crâne contre le cou de Louis, le faisant rire à gorge déployée.

-Ce chat est vraiment ingrat, depuis que t'es là il en a plus rien à faire de moi, boudais-je.

-Tu sais, moi je les veux bien tes bisous, chuchota t-il en tournant la tête vers moi, fixant mes lèvres avec envie.

Je ne retenu pas plus mon sourire et fondis doucement sur ses lèvres, entourant ses joues de mes mains avec légèreté, le maintenant près de moi tout en laissant mon cœur s'emballer. Je sentis Azraël se débattre doucement pour partir sûrement fatigué de toujours nous voir nous coller l'un à l'autre, ce qui me ravit totalement en sentant que Louis, plus libre de ses mouvements, en profita pour se glisser plus proche de moi. Il attrapa le col de ma chemise en gémissant quand ma main se pressa contre ses côtes avant de glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse. Je le sentit essayer de se relever comme s'il voulait encore se rapprocher, pestant contre mes lèvres en réalisant que sa blessure l'en empêchait. Il prit donc les devant et nous fit glisser doucement sur le canapé, me faisant m'allonger sur lui, grimaçant quand une nouvelle fois la position le fit souffrir.

-Bouges pas amour, chuchotais-je dans son cou avant de me redresser.

Je passa une main sous ses genoux et la seconde sous ses bras et le rapprochait de moi, nous soulevant tous les deux hors du canapé. Je déposa un baiser sur son front et nous guida jusqu'à la chambre, le déposant doucement sur le lit. Je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, décidant que l'on se contentera de la douce lumière de la pleine lune qui se frayait un chemin dans la chambre par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'ont toujours pas été tirés. La lumière était douce mais suffisamment forte pour ne pas manquer le moindre détail du visage merveilleux de mon élève, de son corps étendu sous le mien, envieux, attendant que je le rejoigne. Ce que je fis sans perdre de temps.

Je me glissa doucement contre son corps, surélevé par mes coudes pour ne pas lui faire mal alors qu'il glissait déjà ses bras autour de ma nuque, m'observant d'un regard avide.

-J'ai pas oublié, chuchota t-il contre mes lèvres dans un doux écho à notre conversation d'il y a quelques heures. On verra ça ce soir, chantonna t-il en reprenant mes propres mots me faisant rire à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

-Un vrai monstre, j'avais raison, provoquais-je déposant malgré tout un baiser contre ses lèvres aussi avides de contact que les miennes.

Je glissa ma main gauche sur sa joue, laissant l'autre dévaler son corps pour me délecter de chacune de ses formes, chaque détails qui le compose, passant de son doux ventre chaud à ses hanches désirables et ses cuisses frissonnantes sous mon contact. Je voulais tout imprimer, graver dans mes souvenirs et ne jamais oublier. Je voulais me souvenir de son souffle contre mes lèvres, ses gémissements qui ravissaient mes oreilles, ses courbes sous mon corps et sa langue contre la mienne, tout était magique. Je sentis ses petites mains hésitantes se glisser entre nos corps pour attraper les boutons de ma chemise me faisant reculer doucement, me séparant de ses lèvres quelques secondes pour lui lancer un regard hésitant, je devais savoir si il avait bien conscience de tout ce qu'il faisait.

-J'en ai envie, précisa t-il, juste, laisses-toi porter par le moment, ne réfléchis pas pour une fois, demanda t-il avant de se réapproprier mes lèvres.

Il acheva de déboutonner ma chemise et fit rouler le tissus sur mes épaules pour essayer de m'en débarrasser, ce qui ne marcha pas étant donné que j'étais encore en appuie sur mes coudes sur le lit pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Mais il ne laissa pas tomber pour si peu, il pressa ses mains sur mon torse, puis mon ventre, le redécouvrant d'une façon bien plus intime que toutes les autres fois où il l'avait fait, en grande partie à cause de notre proximité et de l'ambiance que ça créait autour de nous. Il passa ensuite dans mon dos, le recouvrant comme il pouvait de ses petites mains, en retraçant tous les muscles qui bougeaient sous sa main, chaque reliefs de ma peau avant que je ne me redresse dans un gémissement triste de Louis lorsque nos lèvres perdirent leur contact. Je ne le laissa pas frustré plus longtemps et retira enfin ce morceau de tissus de sur mon dos qui semblait tant le gêner et le jeta un peu plus loin avant de me saisir du tee-shirt de Louis. Je lui demanda son avis dans un regard qui laissait deviner sans mal mes questionnements et il se redressa lui même pour le retirer, le regard plus noir que jamais. J'avalai ma salive de travers, regardant le désir prendre possession de chacun de ses traits alors qu'il m'observait comme la huitième merveille du monde, s'arrêtant sur chacun des détails qui me composaient avant de se rapprocher de mon oreille pour y susurrer des mots que je n'oublierais pas de si tôt.

-Aide moi à enlever mon pantalon s'il te plait.

Et il me plaisait oui. Il n'eut pas besoin de supplier plus longtemps que je me retrouvais déjà à genou devant le lit à déboutonner son jean, le faisant pousser un doux gémissement à la limite de l'indécence qui fit trembler mes mains. Sentir Louis perdre pied sous mes attentions était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de découvrir. Je remonta doucement à son visage, déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue puis sur son nez avant d'enfin défaire sa braguette et pouvoir baisser doucement le pantalon le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles où je fis bien plus attention. Je retira aussi ses chaussettes sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant de remonter mes yeux vers son caleçon surmonté d'une bosse qui ne laissait absolument pas place à l'imagination. Je sentis alors les mains de Louis glisser sur mes épaules, les pressant doucement comme pour me demander de me relever, ce que je fis sans perdre de temps, le regardant s'asseoir sur le lit devant moi avec de grands yeux surpris. Il était magnifique. Sa lèvre était prisonnière de ses dents et ses cheveux lui barraient la vue ne m'empêchant pas de remarquer son regard noir et avide pointé vers moi avec envie. Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi à cet instant j'aurais tout exaucé pour lui, tout fait, tout accepté sans hésiter une seule seconde. Ce garçon me rendait fou, ou plutôt, cet homme me rendait fou.

-Mon homme, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter à voix haute faisant tressaillir Louis devant moi alors qu'il levait les mains vers mon bassin.

Il fit comme moi un peu plus tôt et s'attaqua aux boutons de mon jean, puis à sa fermeture éclair, appuyant malgré tout sur un endroit très envieux de mon anatomie me faisant pousser un long râle étouffé en fermant les yeux avant de doucement reprendre mes esprits.

-Désolé, chuchotais-je enfin de peur de l'avoir effrayé.

-Je suis très honoré, pas besoin de t'excuser, chuchota t-il en abaissant mon jean sur mes cuisses, me laissant finir le travail pour le jeter au sol un peu plus loin. Tututut, c'est pas fini, rouspéta t-il alors que j'allais enfin le rejoindre sur le lit pour me presser contre son corps comme j'en rêvais depuis les quelques minutes où je l'avais quitté.

Il me replaça face à lui et enroula ses deux mains autour de l'élastique de mon boxer avant de l'attraper, me jetant tout de même un regard pour s'assurer qu'il avait mon accord, et bien sûr qu'il l'avait. Puis il baissa le dernier vêtement rapidement, comme on retire un pansement, comme si il voulait être sûr de ne pas changer d'avis. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise en sentant enfin mon érection libérée, certes devant le visage un peu perdu et légèrement surpris de Louis, mais libérée.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour appuyer sur ses épaules et le faire tomber en arrière attendant qu'il rejoigne sa place dans le lit. Je l'aida à placer sa jambe blessée bien étendue sur le matelas de ce dernier pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en la soulevant et qu'il soit enfin dans une position agréable, essayant d'oublier le regard de mon élève qui, visiblement, ne voulait pas lâcher mon entre jambe. Ça aurait pu être flatteur si j'avais eu une idée de la raison de son bug, seulement maintenant, j'avais surtout peur qu'il change d'avis.

Alors je me laissa tomber sur le flanc, à côté de son corps et releva son menton à l'aide de mes doigts avant de placer ma main à plat sur son ventre, le cajolant de douces caresses à l'aide de mon pouce.

-On peut tout arrêter dès que tu en as envie, tu n'as qu'à me dire stop et je te lacherais dans la seconde, c'est compris? Je ne veux que ton plaisir.

-Tu, chuchota t-il un peu perdu, tu vas me faire l'amour?

-Mmmh, j'aimerais beaucoup mais non, chuchotais-je en me rapprochant de son visage, collant presque mes lèvres aux siennes. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt et je préfères que l'on prenne notre temps, d'autant plus que j'ai encore beaucoup d'autres choses à te montrer avant que les choses aillent aussi loin, on a tout notre temps et je peux t'assurer que ça sera tout autant agréable.

-D'accord, chuchota t-il, mais d'abord, apprends-moi à te faire te sentir bien.

-Pardon?

-Ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois, ajouta t-il en rougissant. Je veux te rendre le geste, tu me laisserais faire? Questionna t-il sincèrement.

-Tu es prêt? M'assurais-je tout de même en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur le visage comme toute réponse. Bien alors dans ce cas oui, oui oui vraiment j'adorerais ça, bredouillais-je essayant de trouver mes mots devant le regard avide de mon élève.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour appuyer sur mon épaule de sa main, me faisant tomber sur le dos avant qu'il ne prenne ma position initiale, sur le flanc, penché au dessus de mon corps en feu. Il laissa courir ses yeux sur tout mon corps mit à nu, dans tous les sens du terme, glissant ses doigts de mon épaule à la fin de mon abdomen avant de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je ne suis pas expert, guides-moi si tu vois que je fais mal les choses, demanda t-il avant de se laisser tomber allongé contre moi, son corps entier pressé contre mon flanc, sa main gauche posée à plat sur mon ventre.

Il pressa son visage au dessus de mon épaule, le front dans mes cheveux et les lèvres contre ma mâchoire, la couvrant de baisers avant de baisser encore un peu la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il laissa son souffle chaud s'abattre sur mon épaule nue avant de doucement faire glisser sa main vers mon aine. Il fit rouler ses doigts sur les quelques poils de mon pubis, approchant de mon pénis tendu sans jamais le toucher. Il en fit le tour, laissant ses doigts papillonner ici et là sous mes soupirs perdus entre la frustration et le désir avant que, de la pulpe de son index, il ne dessine une ligne partant de la base de mon sexe à mon gland, me faisant presque suffoquer.

Non seulement ça faisait un temps fou que personne ne m'avait touché là, mais en plus c'était la main de Louis, inexpérimentée, douce et fébrile qui en partait à la découverte, j'allais sûrement mourir ici même, dans ce lit, contre le corps de mon élève avant même d'atteindre l'extase. Il me jeta un regard doux et joueur à la fois, déposant un baiser sur mon épaule alors que ma main près de son corps allait chercher la sienne, celle encore inoccupée, pour la presser contre ma paume avec force.

-Tu me rends fou, arrivais-je tout de même à chuchoter avant que je ne sente son poing s'enrouler enfin autour de ma hampe de chaire, me faisant éclater un soupir mémorable qui fit sourire Louis contre la peau de mon épaule.

-C'est mon but, assura t-il en démarrant un mouvement de va et vient si lent que je failli en perdre mon sang froid.

Il glissait sa main dans un rythme précis, presque mélodieux, un rythme doux et sensuel, une vrai représentation physique de tout ce que Louis représentait pour moi. Il laissait ses doigts se resserrer autour de moi, s'écarter doucement pour couvrir plus de peau ou encore glisser jusqu'à ce que son pouce s'enroule autour de mon sexe. Il me testait, il cherchait à savoir ce que j'aimais, à me découvrir, et il sembla toucher à son but lorsque je me cambra malgré moi dans son poing en jurant lorsque son pouce passa sur mon gland, presque timidement.

-Parfait, t'es parfait, murmurais-je lorsqu'il décida d'intensifier un peu la vitesse de ses vas et viens une fois qu'il eut compris un peu plus comment je marchais, quels étaient mes réactions et à quels gestes, qu'est-ce que j'aimais.

Ses doigts étaient légers et forts à la fois, doux et jouissifs en même temps et ses cheveux caressant mon visage, ses lèvres dévorant mon épaule et sa langue qui en réchauffait la peau étaient mes seuls moyens de rester sur terre et ne pas perdre pied. Au fil des minutes sa main se faisait plus présente, moins hésitante, plus sûre d'elle alors qu'il caressait désormais mon baton de plaisir à une vitesse réellement parfaite. Il s'arrêtait quelques fois pour redessiner de la pulpe de son pouce les veines furieuses qui s'y dessinaient, ou il se réajustait en jetant un regard à mon visage pour voir si il faisait encore les choses bien mais surtout, surtout, il passait désormais à chaque vas et viens son pouce sur mon gland, le taquinant pour me faire perdre pied un peu plus de secondes en secondes, et c'est ce que je fis. Je ferma les yeux pour me noyer dans la chaleur du corps de Louis contre moi, la douceur des draps en soie autour de nous et la force de son contact avant de reprendre le dessus à l'approche du moment fatidique. Je ne voulais pas, pas comme ça. Je voulais faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à Louis, des choses fabuleuses, et c'est sur cette promesse à moi-même que j'attrapai à contre coeur son poignet pour arrêter doucement ses mouvements et retirer sa main avec douceur malgré son regard perdu.

J'en profitai directement pour faire fondre mes lèvres contre les siennes, forçant directement la barrière de ses dernières pour faire entrer en contact nos langues aguicheuses, glissant mes mains jusqu'à son visage que je maintenait contre moi comme la plus belle chose qui pouvait exister sur cette terre. Et selon moi, c'est ce que Louis était, sans hésiter. Je le laissait alors presser doucement son corps contre le mien, sa cage thoracique cognant contre la mienne, ses cheveux s'emmêlant aux miens mais surtout nos érections se trouvant pressées l'une contre l'autre, nous extirpant un gémissement aussi fort pour l'un que pour l'autre.

-Laisse moi te retirer ton boxer, laisse moi te voir s'il te plait j'en meurt d'envie. Je veux te toucher, te voir te tendre sous ma main, te sentir vraiment, sans barrière.

-Oui, grogna Louis directement en attrapant mes mains pour les poser sur les élastiques de ce fameux boxer. Oui, oui, oui, fais ça, s'il te plaît, chuchota t-il avant de fermer les yeux, pressant son visage contre mon buste.

Et c'est ce que je fis, tout en douceur pour ne pas le brusquer, je le libérai doucement, centimètre de peau par centimètre de peau, devenant de plus en plus fou de secondes en secondes. Louis était parfait dans son entièreté, magnifique, une oeuvre des dieux, plus beau que la plus belle des sculptures d'Aphrodite elle-même. Je pourrais mourir foudroyé par Zeus pour avoir eu la chance de poser mes yeux sur un tel joyaux de la nature. Louis était l'oeuvre d'art la plus délicate qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et j'allais la choyer comme une perle trouvée au fond de l'océan, comme la prunelle de mes yeux ou le dernier rayon de soleil sur terre. C'est ce qu'il était. Et je ne me privai pas de le lui dire à voix haute, mot pour mot, laissant mes pensées les plus intimes se dévoiler à lui comme il me dévoilait son corps, désireux de nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, aussi à nu l'un que l'autre que ce soit métaphoriquement ou physiquement. Et la petite goutte salée qui quitta ses yeux pour glisser le long de sa joue et s'écraser contre ses lèvres souriantes comme je ne les avaient jamais vu sourire me fit vite comprendre que j'avais eu les mots justes. J'avais laissé échapper presque malgré moi ce que Louis avait sincèrement besoin d'entendre et j'avais sûrement pansé par mon admiration pour lui le début d'une cicatrice bien trop vieille pour être entièrement effacée mais qui pouvait peu à peu s'estomper pour ne rester qu'un lointain souvenir.

-À mon tour de te faire te sentir bien mon amour, fredonnais-je contre ses lèvres qui avaient fini par avoir mon goût à force d'être malmenées et pressées contre les miennes sans arrêt.

Je le plaça délicatement sur le dos et recouvrit son cou de baisers, laissant ma langue folle de ce parfum lécher ici et là cette peau fabuleuse, m'abaissant doucement vers son ventre que je cajola de la même façon, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire, fasciné par la façon dont il se contractait sous mon passage. Je fis courir mes mains sur ses cuisses, plantant toujours mon regard dans celui de Louis, fiévreux et sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Puis, sans prévenir, je remonta doucement ma main jusqu'à sa hampe et fit glisser mon pouce contre son gland, faisant tressauter son sexe dans ma main alors que ses yeux se fermaient sous le plaisir dans un gémissement qui fit presque ronronner mes oreilles.

Je voulais le rendre fou comme il me faisait perdre la tête chaque jours qui passent. Je voulais lui rendre un peu de tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Et c'est sans hésitation que j'enroulai mon poing autour de son bâton de plaisir, fredonnant contre l'oreille de Louis en me rallongeant près de lui lorsqu'il jeta la tête en arrière avant de mordre dans son lobe d'oreille au moment même où je débutai mes vas et viens. Je ne perdis pas de temps et fit courir mes doigts partout ou ils étaient invités, recouvrant le plus d'espace que possible, caressant son sexe tendu de désir, son aine frissonnante et ses testicules par moment avant de revenir à mon espace premier, son pénis tendu qui n'attendait que mon aide pour se calmer. Je laissa une nouvelle fois mes baisers se perdre partout sur son corps en plus de ma main qui s'activait déjà sur un point précis un peu plus bas, faisant gazouiller Louis qui finit par se taire en me jetant un regard noir de désir et de pulsions lorsque ma bouche gonflée rejoingnit doucement les mouvement de ma main, flottant doucement au dessus de lui et de cet espèce qui lui prodiguait tant de bonheur.

-Ça va? Demandais-je malgré tout d'une voix bien plus rauque que prévu, perdu dans le désir, m'assurant malgré tout que Louis soit toujours bien consentant.

-Oui, oui oui, oh mon dieu, gémit-il quand je repris enfin mes mouvements, s'il te plaît, fais-le. Avec ta bouche, vas-y, gémit-il en attrapant ma main qui n'était pas prise et qui résidait encore sur son abdomen.

Il la serra fort sous le désir et lâcha un cri merveilleux lorsque je laissai sans le prévenir ma langue venir rouler contre son gland. Il adorait et j'adorais encore plus le voir dans cet état, je ne voudrais jamais qu'il sorte de cet état de transe si ça pouvait le rendre heureux à vie. Je voulais le préserver pour l'éternité dans un état de bonheur comateux. Mais visiblement il n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis, et c'est pour cela qu'il se tendit légèrement dans mon poing, donnant un petit coup de bassin comme pour se rapprocher de mes lèvres alors que j'acceptais enfin de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Je me penchai une nouvelle fois au dessus de lui et cette fois-ci laissai son sexe tendu prendre possession de ma bouche, l'enroulant de mes lèvres avant de m'abaisser sur sa hampe sous les gargouillements de bonheur de mon élève qui était littéralement entrain de me broyer la main gauche sous l'émotion. J'en déduis donc qu'il appréciait ce que je faisais et m'en servit comme signal pour débuter mes vas et viens autour de son sexe, laissant ma langue tournoyer doucement, autour, sentant les veines de ce dernier se faire ressentir en relief contre mon muscle chaud, m'indiquant combien il était tendu et désireux. Tout ça pour moi, petit professeur au destin raté et à la carrière bousillée. J'étais heureux.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que j'accélerais mes mouvements, passant plusieurs fois ma langue sur son gland comme pour le faire atteindre le summum avant de tout arrêter et de me retirer entièrement sous le cri de surprise et de frustration de Louis. Je ne le laissa pas froncer les sourcils plus longtemps, détestant cette vision et je m'allongea doucement au dessus de lui. Je fondis dans son cou alors que ses doigts ne perdirent pas une seconde pour venir fourrager dans mes cheveux et je donna un premier coup de bassin hésitant, cherchant à savoir comment Louis allait réagir. Et il gargouilla de bonheur sous mon corps, me suppliant de continuer tout en se trémoussant lui aussi à la recherche de plus de contact, me faisant grogner dans son cou. Je repris mes mouvements, d'abord doucement, sensuellement, voulant faire durer le plaisir, sentir Louis tendu et désireux sous moi le plus longtemps possible de peur de ne plus jamais avoir la chance de le ressentir de nouveau. Puis un peu plus rudement lorsque l'une de ses mains vint se presser sur mes fesses, m'indiquant de lui-même le rythme qu'il voulait. Un rythme soutenu, puissant, qui nous fit tous les deux grogner et gémir des sons qui m'auraient fait rougir de la tête au pied si je n'étais pas déjà trop occupé par le plaisir de Louis.

Je me jeta rapidement sur ses lèvres lorsque je sentis son corps trembler contre le mien et intensifia encore un peu et comme je pu mes coups de bassins, sentant la langue de Louis se fondre contre la mienne pour répercuter directement sur celle-ci chacun de ses râles de bonheur. Et c'est ainsi que, dans une symphonie de soupirs et de claquements de peau, je sentis Louis se tendre juste sous moi, enfoncer ses doigts dans la peau de ma fesse gauche sans même le vouloir alors qu'il gémissait juste sous mes lèvres des mots incompréhensibles.

J'ouvris directement les yeux pour ne rien manquer de ce spectacle, tombant sur le visage de Louis tordu dans une moue qui j'espérais ne jamais oublier et qui avait intérêt de venir hanter chacun de mes rêves à compter de maintenant. Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux un seul instant, le suivant dans sa jouissance avant de venir à mon tour lorsqu'il gémit mon prénom juste contre ma joue, les yeux durement fermés et le visage jeté en arrière par le plaisir, m'obligeant à atteindre à mon tour le point de non retour. Personne ne pouvait résister à un expression pareil, personne, et sûrement pas moi. Alors je me laissai aller à mon tour contre le corps chaud et pantelant de mon élève, lui chuchotant des mots doux dont je n'avais même pas conscience avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son corps et de nous laisser glisser sur le côté pour reprendre nos souffles. Ce garçon me rendait fou, oh oui il me rendait fou, fou amoureux.


	55. Chapitre 54:

Ce jour là, mon réveil fut doux et léger. Les volets qui n'avaient pas été fermés laissaient passer les quelques rayons du soleil à travers cette dernière et caressait mon visage presque autant que le souffle chaud de mon élève. Je papillon au doucement des yeux, m'habituant à la lumière extérieure avant de lever ses derniers vers le visage de mon élève, endormi à poings fermés juste contre mon épaule. Je ne pu échapper à un sourire rayonnant lorsque je remarquai sa petite main enroulée autour de mon torse et sa mèche de cheveux se perdant contre mon cou. Son corps était encore entièrement nu, pressé contre le mien dans le même état, me faisant directement un coup au coeur, presque comme un vertige alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la façon dont on s'était endormi sans même prendre la peine de nettoyer les vestiges de nos ébats de la veille, désormais étalés un peu partout sur nous et autour de nous, image qui me fit rougir bien trop fortement de la tête au pied. Je n'observai pas plus longtemps nos abdomens salis et plongea mon visage dans son cou, le couvrant de baisers qui se voulaient légers, espérant le réveiller en douceur pour qu'il ai le droit au même réveil agréable que le mien, aspirant son goût sucré avec plaisir. Il avait en plus la peau très légèrement salée sûrement de la fine pellicule de sueur qui avait recouvert nos deux corps hier soir alors que sa pomme d'Adam se mit doucement à tressauter sous mes attentions lorsqu'il se réveilla, refermant ses mains autour de ma taille avant de gémir doucement. Je sentis ses cils caresser ma peau lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, les frottant à plusieurs reprises à mesure qu'il les faisait cligner pour ne pas être ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Et enfin il ria doucement, d'une voix grave et presque cassée par le sommeil avant de reculer assez pour pouvoir me faire face.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et bouffis par le sommeil, perdu dans une masse de cheveux qui volaient dans tous les sens, censés être sa frange habituelle. Il remonta doucement une de ses mains pour la caler sur ma joue, la caressant du bout du pouce avant de rapprocher son visage du mien, sans m'embrasser, juste pour se caler bien confortablement contre moi, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes, ses yeux dans les miens. Il ne bougea pas, profitant seulement de l'instant pour fermer les yeux en s'accrochant à moi, enroulant même ses jambes autour des miennes avant du sursauter. Il se recula doucement et baissa les yeux vers nos corps emmêlés, rougissant d'une demi teinte au moins avant de s'apprêter à baisser sa main pour se cacher avant que je ne la réceptionne.

-Ne te caches pas, s'il te plait, plaidais-je, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier? Tu es magnifique, la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, je t'en prie ne me prive pas d'un tel trésor, chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres et son regard perdu.

-C'était plus facile, sur le moment..

-Je sais, l'adrénaline t'as fait oublier tes peurs, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi. Je comprendrais si tu n'es toujours pas à l'aise finalement, mais saches que moi je te trouves magnifique, parfait.

-Je, on devrait prendre une douche, chuchota t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien, acceptant sans le dire de rester ainsi face à moi, avouant sans mot qu'il me faisait assez confiance pour combattre ses peurs.

-Ça serait pas du luxe en effet, riais-je contre sa joue avant de me redresser, attrapant sa main dans la mienne pour l'emporter avec moi, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Il s'asseya doucement dans le lit, les jambes dans le vide avant de jeter des regards un peu partout autour de lui à la recherche de ses béquilles alors que je me souviens les avoir laissées près du canapé hier soir. Je lui fis signe d'attendre et allai les récupérer directement, rejoignant la chambre devant un Louis toujours aussi rouge ce qui me fit sourire doucement. Je me pencha assez pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui chuchotant d'arrêter de paniquer avant de lui placer les béquilles dans les mains.

-C'est juste, bizarre, chuchota t-il en faisant courir son regard sur mon corps, même quand je suis tout seul chez moi je ne suis jamais nu, à part les quelques secondes de battements entre la fin de ma douche et le moment où je me rhabille.

-Oui mais maintenant tu es avec moi et moi j'ai bien l'intention de refaire notre petite aventure d'hier soir bien plus souvent, alors ça sera plus pratique sans vêtement, riais-je avant de me déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain, attendant qu'il me suive ou qu'il prenne un peu de temps pour se ressaisir.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce, jetant un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, riant de moi-même et de mes cheveux partant dans tous les sens et la trace blanchâtre sur mon abdomen qui malheureusement ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. N'importe qui me voyant dans cet état pourrait presque détailler chaque partie de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière tant ça semblait évident. Je ne restai pas plus longtemps devant le grand miroir mural et entrai directement dans la cabine de douche, faisant couler un mince filet d'eau en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe avant de m'avancer sous ce dernier au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, me faisant sourire grandement.

-Quelle belle vue, ria Louis sans gêne en entrant à son tour dans la cabine, me faisant tourner la tête vers lui, le prenant en plein flagrant délit alors qu'il observait le bas de mes reins en souriant joyeusement.

-Comment peux tu passer du Louis paniqué à un petit rigolo sans gêne?

-En te voyant nu sous la douche, ça déride, souria t-il en glissant ses bras autour de mon corps pour m'attirer à lui, collant nos torses ensemble.

Il fit tomber son front contre mon épaule, déposant des baisers là où ses lèvres pouvaient avoir accès, remontant ses mains le long de mes bras, les serrant doucement par-ci par-là avant de fourrager dans mes cheveux.

-C'était très agréable en fait, hier, chuchota t-il.

-J'espère bien oui, tu vas tout de même pas me faire douter de mes talents?

-Oh ça, je ne pense pas, je vais plutôt nourrir ton ego je crois, ria t-il en plaquant assez doucement ses mains dans ma nuque pour me forcer à me rapprocher de lui, déposant enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant gémir contre ses dernières.

Notre baiser remontait à quelques heures à peine, comment cela pouvait-il déjà me manquer? Je ne cherchai pas plus longtemps à comprendre et laissai fondre mes lèvres contre leur nouveau refuge préféré, celles de Louis, douces et sucrées, le laissant pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentis doucement son petit corps plus frêle faire pression sur le mien pour me plaquer doucement contre la faïence froide de la douche, le laissant s'appuyer sur moi pour calmer sa seule jambe sur laquelle il tenait debout, ne pouvant emmener ses béquilles sous la douche. Il fit couler ses mains sur mon torse, grognant d'être incapable de monter sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mes lèvres, m'obligeant à me pencher pour le laisser faire. Tout semblait tellement plus simple avec Louis, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire ou quelque chose qu'il voulait faire il le faisait, sans se poser de questions. Il y allait toujours au culot avec moi, il me l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé hier seulement, il n'avait pas eu peur à un seul instant et s'était montré sûr de lui tout le long, jamais je n'aurais pensé Louis capable de se laisser aller à ce point là.

Je me séparai alors doucement de ses lèvres, caressant toujours ses joues de ma main gauche avant d'aller chercher son shampoing de l'autre, en étalant un petit peu sur mes mains. Je laissai mes mains glisser ensuite dans ses cheveux, les faisant mousser doucement avant de guider Louis contre l'autre mur pour qu'il puisse s'y appuyer et reposer sa jambe. Je déposai deux, trois baisers sur son nez, me nourrissant de ses rires tout en continuant mes massages sur son cuir chevelu, le faisant mousser doucement avant de me charger de son gel douche. Je l'étalait d'abord sur son épaule, les caressant délicatement, plus par plaisir de sentir sa peau chaude sous ma paume plus que pour le laver réellement, faisant de même sur toute la longueur de ses deux bras, remontant sa main à ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser quand j'atteignis son poignet.

Je descendis ensuite sur son buste, m'arrêtant sans doute un peu trop longtemps sur ses deux pointes de chaires durcies, faisant sourire Louis avant qu'il ne laisse doucement tomber sa tête appuyée contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Je le sentis gémir bien trop faiblement, faisant seulement doucement frémir sa cage thoracique sous mes mains alors que je me contentais de déposer ici et là des baisers sur ses joues pour l'apaiser d'avantage. Je glissai mes lèvres doucement dans son cou, léchouillant doucement sa peau encore mouillée tout en descendant mes mains vers son ventre, nettoyant cette fois-ci réellement les restes de nos affaires d'hier, poursuivant malgré tout mes petites attentions, si bien que Louis ne fit même pas attention à ce que je faisais. Il pressait ses mains dans ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui, faisant doucement glisser mes lèvres sur sa clavicule alors qu'il se décalait doucement sur le jet d'eau pour me laisser plus de place sur son corps sans être gêné par la mousse du gel douche. Et je trouvais l'idée fabuleuse, laissant l'eau nous couler dessus alors que je glissais mes lèvres vers ses tétons décidant que si il avait déjà réagis à mes mains je voulais savoir ce qui se passerait avec ma bouche. Ses gémissements se firent vite entendre, ainsi que ses mains qui se pressèrent dans mes cheveux, les tirants doucement avant de les faire glisser dans mon dos qu'il étreignit avec force avant que je ne relève la tête.

-Si tu me perturbes à chaque fois on ne va jamais pouvoir finir cette douche, chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres.

-C'est pas grave ça, geignit-il en se raccrochant une nouvelle fois à mes lèvres.

-Humm, et ça ne m'aurait sûrement pas gêné non plus si tu n'avais pas déjà mal à ta jambe, je te vois grimacer depuis tout à l'heure, sous l'adrénaline tu pourrais te blesser, surtout qu'en te tenant sur une jambe dans la douche tu as déjà toutes tes chances de glisser et tomber, on ferait mieux de ne pas provoquer le destin.

-Je me demande quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de prendre soin de moi, sourit-il pas trop déçu, réalisant sûrement à son tour que ce n'était pas une décision très intelligente.

-Jamais, riais-je avant d'éteindre le jet d'eau pour replacer du gel douche au creux de ma paume, maintenant laisses-moi finir mon travail, souriais-je contre son front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-C'est toi qui m'a cherché en premier, insista t-il en se laissant tomber doucement contre le mur, attendant que je m'occupes de lui comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Je massai alors son dos, le regardant se saisir à son tour de gel douche, souriant quand il déposa ses mains sur mon torse. Il fredonna en laissant un sourire ravi prendre possession de son visage, me fixant les yeux à demi fermés sous la légèreté du moment, glissant ses mains sur ma peau. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, n'eu aucune réaction lorsque mes mains descendirent plus bas sur son corps avant d'atterrir sur ses cuisses, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de le laisser lui-même finir le travail. On termina chacun de notre côté de faire mousser le gel douche sur nos corps avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau, collés l'un à l'autre, laissant sûrement nos lèvres glisser plus souvent que prévu vers celles de l'autre. Son petit corps était pressé contre le mien alors qu'il fourrageait ses mains remplies de shampoing dans mes cheveux, les faisant mousser sans vraiment faire attention, ses yeux fermés sous l'attention de mes lèvres et de mes bras entourant son corps collé au miens. Le moment était simple, léger et rempli de douceur faisant presque frissonner ma peau. Sentir Louis si calme et serein contre moi malgré la situation, nos corps nus dans un espace si restreint, nos mains découvrant l'autre paisiblement, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais su accepter avant, était merveilleux. J'étais fier de lui.

L'instant perdura de nombreuses minutes agréables avant que l'on ne ressorte de l'habitacle tous deux enfin propres et trempés de la tête au pieds, emmêlés dans la même serviette incroyablement grande. Les bras de Louis étaient enroulés autour de mes reins, sa tempe déposée sur mon torse, les yeux fermés. Mes bras à moi le maintenait contre moi en m'assurant que la serviette reste bien ficelée autour de nos deux corps et je le berçait doucement, tanguant d'une jambe à l'autre en déposant des baiser sur ses cheveux encore mouillés qui goûtaient doucement sur nos corps. Le moment était tellement léger que j'étais presque sûr qu'il pourrait s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre, principalement à force de sentir les battements de son coeur frapper plus faiblement à chaque minute contre mon torse, signe de la sérénité qui prenait place dans son esprit. Vite brisée par le son d'un téléphone.

-Qui peut bien m'appeler, grogna Louis en déposant un baiser sur mon torse avant de se dégager de la serviette pour rejoindre la chambre sans oublier d'attraper ses béquilles au passage, plus tellement gêné par sa nudité. Allô ? Entendis-je au loin alors que j'attrapais mon peigne pour commencer à démêler mes cheveux, laissant un peu d'intimité à mon copain.

Je le voyait du coin de l'oeil faire les cent pas dans la pièce d'à côté en enfilant un boxer avant que je ne me retourne vers lui une fois mes cheveux parfaitement démêlés. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule sur le chemin, faisant frissonner sa peau alors qu'il s'allongeait dans le lit en poursuivant sa conversation avec un sourire flamboyant sur les lèvres, m'observant m'habiller du coin de l'oeil d'un regard qui aurait presque pu me faire rougir.

-À tout de suite, maman, sourit rapidement Louis en me regardant dans les yeux avant de raccrocher, faisant froncer mes sourcils.

-Ta mère vient? Questionnais-je en le rejoignant, le laissant glisser directement contre moi, déposant sa tête sur mon torse alors que je me retrouvais allongé sur le dos, fourrageant dans ses cheveux de ma main.

-Hmm, elle a pu prendre une journée alors elle est descendue en ville pour nous voir, depuis mon accident elle essaie de venir sans trouver le temps.

-Elle doit être totalement paniquée la pauvre, à chaque fois qu'elle part tu te blesse, souriais-je doucement bien que ce ne soit pas réellement drôle.

-Je crois que je suis destiné à guérir pour me blesser de nouveau derrière, je ne sais pas faire autrement, se moqua t-il de lui-même avant de relever la tête vers moi, déposant un baiser sur mon menton au passage, pouffant de rire à la suite me faisant froncer des sourcils. Vu d'ici t'as un double menton, chuchota t-il joueur me faisant prendre une mine faussement offusquée.

-N'importe quoi, c'est dans ta tête ça, grognais-je en l'entourant de mes bras pour le relever et le faire atterrir en face de mon visage, sur le flanc, en face de moi et la tête sur l'oreiller. Voilà, comme ça tu te concentreras sur autre chose.

-Mhh, sur tes beaux yeux, chuchota t-il en remontant sa main sur ma joue, passant doucement son pouce sur mes lèvres alors que je mimais un baiser sur ce dernier qui le fit sourire.

-Elle arrive quand alors? Questionnais-je en frottant doucement le bout de son nez rebondi contre le mien, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de sa présence.

-Hum, dans un quart d'heure, souria t-il me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux, étirant mes traits dans une grimace.

-Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas profiter de toi plus longtemps? Boudais-je en sachant qu'il devait encore s'habiller et qu'un minimum de nettoyage dans l'appartement était nécessaire avant l'arrivée de Johanna.

-Ça dépend, c'était quoi le programme? Chuchota t-il en se relevant doucement sur le flanc pour apparaître au dessus de moi, faisant courir son nez contre ma joue.

-Mhh, je te montrerais ça plus tard, je ne dévoile pas mes plans, souriais-je en embrassant rapidement ses lèvres, faisant gémir Louis de surprise au dessus de moi avant que je ne me lève du lit, soufflant en jetant un regard autour de moi. Bon, choisis tes vêtements et appel moi pour t'aider à mettre ton jean si tu as besoin, je vais aller ramasser toutes tes affaires qui traînent dans le salon, expliquais-je en ne me gardant pas de lui lancer un regard appuyé.

Je lui reprochais toujours son bordel alors qu'il me répétait que j'étais trop maniaque, ça dépendait sans doute du point de vue. Il leva rapidement les yeux au ciel et m'offrit un sourire rayonnant comme pour se faire pardonner avant de se redresser à son tour. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour débouler dans le salon, récupérant deux tee-shirts de Louis restés en plan sur le dossier du canapé, un chargeur de portable encore posé au sol près d'une prise et ses vans vagabondant sans raison en plein milieu du salon. Je n'eus à peine le temps de remettre tout ça à peu près en place que Louis m'appelait déjà d'une petite voix fluette, attendant que je lui vienne en aide, ce que je fis sans perdre de temps. Je m'agenouillai devant lui, sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur son front avant de faire passer le tissus sur ses chevilles, le remontant jusqu'à ses genoux au moment même où la sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre.

-Merci Hazz, je vais finir, chuchota Louis en se relevant me faisant signe d'aller ouvrir à sa mère alors qu'il se dandinait bizarrement pour faire passer le vêtement sur ses hanches tandis que mes yeux louchaient de façon gourmande sur cette petite parcelle de peau rebelle et laiteuse que j'aimais tant. Les hanches de Louis étaient une véritable oeuvre d'art.

Je secoua la tête pour me ressaisir et ignora volontairement le regard amusé de Louis avant de rejoindre le salon où je décrochai à Johanna, lui ouvrant la porte en lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait monter. Je sentis avant même de le vouloir un sourire se former sur mes lèvres en sentant la petite tête de Louis se placer sur mon épaule pour déposer quelques baisers dans ma nuque avant que sa mère n'arrive, dernier instant de réelle intimité coupé par le bruit de coups contre la porte.

Je ne manqua pas la flamme de joie s'emparer du visage de Louis lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, tombant sur sa mère qui le serra directement dans ses bras en chuchotant son prénom près de son oreille, c'était comme si elle ne s'attendait même pas à le voir debout et en forme. La pauvre avait vraiment eu la malchance d'accoucher de l'enfant le plus maladroit qui puisse exister, elle en payait le prix fort depuis. Je remarquai d'ailleurs aussi le petit éclat qu'avaient pris ses yeux légèrement brillants désormais lorsqu'elle lâcha enfin Lou pour s'approcher de moi à mon tour, me serrant dans une étreinte amicale.

-Je suis désolé de débarquer si tôt les garçons, je voulais pouvoir être là le plus longtemps possible alors je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et ai prit le train le plus tôt ce matin, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non maman, susurra Louis en réajustant son tee-shirt fraîchement enfilé.

-Vous avez déjeuner? Questionnais-je tout de même obtenant une réponse négative et une moue gênée de la part de la mère de Louis. C'est parfait, nous non plus, je vous invite? La boulangerie du coin de la rue fait salon de thé et ils servent le petit déjeuner le matin, ça pourrait être sympa.

-C'est parfait, murmura Johanna sans quitter son fils des yeux le couvant d'un regard protecteur, merci beaucoup, ajouta t-elle un peu plus fort avant que Louis ne parte à la recherche de ses fameuses vans à travers l'appartement, qu'il ne trouva pas maintenant qu'elles étaient enfin rangées.

Je m'en saisi dans un sourire moqueur et les secoua légèrement au dessus de la tête de Louis qui rougit légèrement, toujours gêné que je passe derrière lui pour remettre en place ses affaires. Il me chuchota un merci et partit s'installer sur le canapé pour les enfiler sans se faire mal alors que j'enfilais mes bottines de mon côté, filant ensuite à la chambre pour récupérer nos deux vestes, en tendant une à Louis quand il fut enfin prêt à partir.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on passa la journée en ville avec une Johanna ravie de retrouver son fils, des étoiles pleins les yeux à le regarder marcher avec ses béquilles sans difficulté, il faut dire qu'il avait l'habitude. C'était lui même d'ailleurs qui nous avait traînés un peu partout aujourd'hui, nous faisant faire le tour d'un nombre incalculable de boutiques avant que l'on ne finisse par s'improviser un pique nique dans le parc où Louis avait eu l'habitude de s'entraîner à la danse le week-end. Il avait raconté tout un tas d'anecdotes inutiles à sa mère, parlant de tout et de rien avec elle sans oublier de laisser traîner sa main dans la mienne ou sa tête sur mon épaule par moment, laissant Johanna poser sur nous un regard ravi qui me faisait rougir à chaque fois. La femme devait voir autant que moi combien Louis était enfin parfaitement épanoui et heureux, peu importe toutes les injustices du destin dont il était la victime. Il gardait toujours le sourire et ne se posait pas plus de questions que nécessaire sur ce qui allait advenir de lui après cette histoire, ce qui forçait mon admiration. Et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que les choses reviennent vite dans l'ordre pour lui permettre de réaliser son rêve et se montrer au monde qui méritait de découvrir la paillette qu'était Louis et qui éblouirait tout le monde de milles feux à travers sa danse.


	56. Chapitre 55:

Je me tortillai dans les draps, gémissant malgré moi au rêve incroyable que je faisais, impliquant un Louis sous les draps très créatif. Je pouvais sentir ses cheveux frôler mes cuisses alors que ses mains, elles, étaient fièrement enroulées autour du bas de ces dernières au même titre que sa langue autour de mon membre. C'était définitivement le rêve le plus réaliste et riche en détails que je n'avais jamais fait, sensations qui semblaient s'approfondir au fur et à mesure que je sentais le sommeil me quitter, me forçant à me réveiller peu à peu. J'étais déjà à moitié conscient, comprenant sans problème que Lou devait entendre mes gémissements à côté de lui s'il était déjà réveillé, ce qui ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, je n'en avais pas la force, c'était trop intense. Et puis de toute façon Louis était devenu plus que décomplexé avec les semaines qui passaient, notre premier rapprochement intime remontait maintenant à un peu plus de deux mois et mon petit châtain avait eu le temps de m'en réclamer beaucoup d'autres depuis. Nous étions jamais allés vraiment jusqu'au bout de l'acte mais il n'avait plus aucun problème avec sa sexualité et savait désormais me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait, et je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me rendais pas fou.

Ce fut finalement lorsque je sentis la bouche chaude autour de mon sexe se retirer pour monter vers mon ventre et y déposer de multiples baisers que je me réveillai enfin réellement, surpris de ne pas perdre pour autant cet amas de sensations. Je ressentais toujours ses mains serrées sur mes cuisses, cette langue délicate caresser mes abdos et le bout d'un nez caresser la peau un peu plus haut sans vraiment le vouloir, faisant fondre son souffle chaud contre ma cage thoracique.

-Oh mon dieu Louis, grognais-je en attrapant les bords de la couette, la tirant pour dévoiler le corps de mon élève, sagement placé en dessous, un regard joueur gravé sur les pupilles.

Un regard un peu plus bas me fit remarquer que je portais encore mon caleçon, et que, malgré tout, mon imagination avait dû sans mal exagérer les attentions de Louis sur moi, mais je ne manqua pas pour autant la douloureuse érection qui le déformait et qui faisait sourire Louis. Il remonta vers moi en fredonnant, s'emparant de mes lèvres avec plaisir, me faisant découvrir une senteur mentholée sur les siennes signe qu'il s'était lavé les dents, me faisant rougir à l'idée de mon haleine du matin qui ne semblait pourtant pas le déranger. Il se recula après de longues secondes, frottant son nez contre le mien avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu es très réactif, susurra t-il moqueur en déposant un rapide baiser papillon sur mes lèvres entrouvertes et à la recherche de plus d'air.

-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai rêvé que tu me prenais en bouche, riais-je de moi-même, entourant mes bras autour de son corps pour le forcer à s'allonger sur moi avant que je ne plonge mon nez dans son cou pour en respirer l'odeur que j'aimais tant.

-Oh, mais c'était le but de la manœuvre, seulement j'attendais que tu sois réveillé, chuchota t-il près de mon oreille faisant tressauter mon sexe dans sa prison de tissus.

-J'en rêve, grognais-je contre sa peau.

-C'est le cas de le dire, souria t-il joueur avant de redescendre, déposant des baisers sur ma cage thoracique qui s'affolait sous lui. Il lécha mes pointes de chaires dressées me faisant jeter la tête en arrière en souriant malgré moi. Si il continuait ainsi, l'élève allait vite dépasser le maître, et j'adorerais ça.

Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau, ravi de mes réactions avant de poursuivre sa descente, faisant traîner lascivement sa langue sur ma peau au passage avant d'atterrir en face de mon caleçon qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer avant que je ne le coupe.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu me faisais avant que je me réveille? Questionnais-je bien trop curieux.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser un peu plus bas et de déposer des baisers sur mon sexe tendu à travers mon caleçon, soufflant dessus par moment ou passant sa langue sur le tissus me faisant perdre tous mes moyens, il n'avait réellement plus peur de rien. Le Louis timide de se dénuder devant moi s'était bien vite envolé, m'étonnant moi-même. Et je réalisai qu'il avait retiré mon caleçon que quand je sentis enfin mon érection rebondir contre mon ventre enfin libérée, rencontrant l'air froid autour. Je baissai un regard avide vers Louis qui m'observait sagement un peu plus bas, attendant mon accord dans un regard joueur, me forçant à hocher rudement de la tête, la laissant tomber en arrière quand il prit enfin mon membre en mains. Il déposait pleins de petits baisers timides à l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors que ses mains me masturbaient doucement, comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez dur avant que je n'entende ma propre voix le supplier d'aller plus vite.

Il gloussa contre ma cuisse sans que je n'ai la force de le lui reprocher en voyant sa tête se relever pour atterrir en face de mon sexe tendu. Il souffla sur ce dernier me faisant grogner, s'il ne se dépêche pas un peu il y a de grandes chances que j'atteigne le point de non retour avant même que ses lèvres n'aient atteint ma virilité. Mais il ne sembla pas cruel à ce point là puisque je le sentis rapidement déposer un baiser sur mon gland me faisant lâcher un long grognement étouffé, presque animal. Celui-ci sembla combler Louis puisqu'il me prit enfin doucement en bouche, prenant tout son temps pour me rendre fou, descendant progressivement le long de ma hampe de chaire.

Ce n'était pas la première fellation qu'il me faisait mais cela n'arrivait pas bien souvent, je préférais en général m'occuper de lui, d'autant plus que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, mais d'un point de vue objectif, ça ne semblait pas le déranger tant que ça. Je le sentis déglutir doucement autour de moi avant de remonter dans une infinie lenteur qui me fit perdre mes moyens alors que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Je n'appuyais pas, surtout pas, loin de moi étant l'intention de le brusquer, je voulais seulement avoir un contact avec lui, une caresse, quelque chose de léger qui contrastait avec ce qui était entrain de se passer. Peu importe combien j'étais envieux de la bouche de Louis, combien le moment était intense, je voulais toujours qu'il y ait une part de douceur dans tout ça, qu'à travers mes gestes Louis ressente que je tiens à lui, qu'il m'a déjà tout entier et qu'il n'a besoin de ne rien faire contre sa volonté. Alors je caressais tendrement ses cheveux, parfois sa joue lorsqu'il lâchait mon membres quelques secondes, et comme à chaque fois, il se pressait un peu plus contre ma main, fermant les yeux, profitant de l'instant un sourire sur les lèvres. Louis aime la douceur autant que moi, il aime savoir que malgré ce qu'il est entrain de faire je prend soin de lui et que son état m'importe, alors ce sourire conquis qui prenait possession de ses lèvres à cet instant était même encore plus bon pour moi que tout ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Le voir heureux me comblait parfaitement, c'était la seule chose qui m'importait.

Il déposa alors un baiser rapide contre la paume de ma main, doux et tendre, comme pour me dire 'tout va bien, je suis heureux', et c'était merveilleux. Puis il reprit doucement mon membre en bouche, me faisant gémir d'une voix rauque et cassée alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de ce dernier avant de glisser sur mon gland lorsqu'il remontait. Plus le temps passait, plus ses vas et viens se faisaient rapides, précis, parfaits. Il savait comment me rendre dingue sans avoir eu besoin d'un grand nombre d'expériences, juste parce qu'il était toujours à l'écoute du moindre soupir de ma part, du moindre signe de plaisir pour savoir ce qui me rendait fou, et il apprenait vite. Et c'est pour ça que je chuchotai rapidement son prénom d'une voix vive en attrapant son menton délicatement pour lui faire signe de remonter, lorsque, malgré moi, mon ventre se contracta de plaisir et de bonheur. Mon élève comprit rapidement le message et se retira sans pour autant s'empêcher de faire courir une dernière fois sa langue sur mon gland sensible, achevant de me faire perdre la tête alors que je venais sur mon ventre, laissant tout loisir à Louis de m'observer, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres alors que je cédais à la jouissance dans des gémissements incontrôlables. Je n'inventai d'ailleurs sûrement pas le petit "magnifique" d'approbation qui sortit des lèvres de Louis alors que j'étais encore cambré dans les draps, me laissant absorber par le plaisir et ce mot m'aida à me laisser réellement aller sans peur qu'il ne me juge. Ça et sa main qui se posa doucement sur ma cuisse, la flattant de caresses délicates attendant que l'orgasme redescende, me laissant avec le corps fatigué, essoufflé et les yeux embrumés. Louis était parfait.

-Mon amour, murmurais-je en tendant la main vers lui au hasard, qu'il attrapa sans perdre de temps avant de se glisser près de moi, s'allongeant contre mon flanc tout en déposant des baisers un peu partout sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que je revienne à mon état normal. T'es vraiment pas trop mal à ce truc, soufflais-je alors joueur contre ses lèvres, Louis sachant combien mes mots étaient à des lieux de décrire réellement ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre.

-Ouais, j'ai cru voir ça, susurra t-il en picorant mes lèvres, se frottant lascivement contre moi, me faisant réaliser qu'il avait lui-même désormais une érection douloureuse à apaiser.

-En tout cas quel réveil, refais ça quand tu veux, assurais-je en me redressant d'un coup devant le regard surpris de Louis alors que je me saisissais de son bassin, le retournant sur le ventre avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

La pression des draps sur son membre le fit malgré tout gémir alors qu'il déposait sa joue sur l'oreiller pour me lancer un regard curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda t-il perdu.

-J'ai bien envie de te faire découvrir un tout nouveau plaisir, soufflais-je en remontant mes mains sur sa fesse gauche couverte de son caleçon, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Si tu me laisses faire bien sûr.

-Ça fait du bien.. Ici?

-Oh, plus que tu ne l'imagines, rassurais-je en attrapant sa main qui traînait sur les draps pour la serrer dans la mienne.

-Dans ce cas je te fais confiance, susurra t-il en fermant les yeux profitant des mes caresses contre le dos de sa main.

-Si quoi que ce soit te déranges ou te mets mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit on arrête tout de suite, assurais-je, d'accord?

Et je ne reçu aucune autre réponse qu'un hochement de tête furieux contre l'oreiller alors que je me penchais sur le corps de mon élève pour atteindre ses épaules de mes lèvres. Je les recouvrit de baisers papillons, descendant ensuite vers le milieu de son dos, juste sous sa nuque, où je laissai courir ma langue. Je joignis mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules que je massais doucement tout en poursuivant la découverte de son dos de ma langue, sentant peu à peu le corps de mon élève s'apaiser sous mes attentions. Il souffla de bonheur quand ma bouche atterrit à sa chute de reins, grignotant doucement la peau y laissant malgré moi une petite tache bleutée foutrement sexy.

-Je peux? Questionnais-je contre le bas de son dos en attrapant les bordures de son boxer alors que Louis fredonnait comme réponse, hochant légèrement de la tête.

Il avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur son visage angélique alors que tous ses traits semblaient parfaitement détendus attendant la suite des opérations, me faisant sourire. Il avait donc parfaitement confiance en moi. Et ce fut sur cette prise de conscience agréable que je baissais son dernier tissus, dévoilant une peau blanche et rebondie qui me fit presque durcir de nouveau. Existait-il des fesses plus attrayantes que celles de mon élève? J'en doutais fortement.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas plus longtemps sur la question et fit courir mes mains de ses côtes à ses hanches, puis sur les deux côtés de la courbe de son fessier avant d'enfin me pencher vers la peau laiteuse. Je déposai un baiser simple et rapide sur le globe de chaire gauche de Louis attenant de voir ses réactions, cherchant à savoir si il était à l'aise avec la chose, ce qui semblait de toute évidence être le cas. Il fredonna contre le linge de lit et attrapa ma main dans la sienne comme il pu, courbant légèrement le dos pour être à la bonne hauteur. Je souriai alors contre sa peau, la recouvrant de nouveaux baisers, caressant le second globe de ma main, rapprochant doucement mon visage de son amas de nerfs sans même que Louis ne semble s'en rendre compte. Je relevai doucement mon visage, jetant un regard à son visage aux anges et parfaitement détendu avant de passer une main sous son corps pour m'emparer de son sexe tendu. Il gémit doucement dans une moue qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte alors que je grognais au dessus de lui. Je fis plusieurs vas et viens lents, glissant ma main entre son corps et les draps avant de baisser assez mon visage pour faire courir ma langue entre ses deux globes faisant pousser un long soupir de surprise à Louis qui avait ouvert les yeux désormais alertes à chacun de mes mouvements.

-Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Questionna t-il un peu perdu.

-Je te fais du bien, c'est tout, laisses-toi faire mon amour tu vas apprécier.

-Mais c'est, c'est sale non?

-Demande le gars qui vient de me prendre en bouche, riais-je faisant apparaître une moue étrange sur ses lèvres. Je ne trouve pas sale Lou, ça ne me dérange pas, je ne fais pas du tout ça contre ma volonté si c'est ce qui t'inquiète d'accord? Ne te sens pas gêné par ça, s'il te plaît, ça ne me gêne absolument pas moi, assurais-je décidant de faire passer la communication avant le plaisir pour le moment. Tu en as envie?

-Moi, oui très, avec l'aperçu que je viens d'avoir je ne peux pas dire non, ria t-il, mais je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait mettre sa bouche, hum, là.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas de règles pour se faire plaisir, tout ce qui te fait te sentir bien est possible, et ça ne me gêne pas, répétais-je encore une fois, je t'assures.

-Ok, ok, murmura Louis en se frottant de nouveau presque imperceptiblement contre ma main qui maintenait son membre, alors c'est super, souffla t-il en refermant les yeux me faisant sourire.

Je me remis à faire de faibles allers retours sur son sexe gonflé de plaisir le temps de m'assurer qu'il soit de nouveau parfaitement détendu puis réitéra l'opération, faisant une nouvelle fois rouler ma langue contre son muscle chaud.

-Waouh, chuchota Louis sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, me confortant dans l'idée qu'il appréciait bel et bien.

Je relâcha alors ma main qui s'activait un peu plus bas et la remontait sur ses globes de chaire, une main de chaque côtés, les malaxant doucement alors que ma langue ne cessait de glisser au centre, faisant gazouiller Louis. J'y déposai plusieurs baisers, guidé par les gémissements de Louis avant de passer mon pouce sur son amas de nerfs. Il se tendit doucement sous ma main alors que je massais l'endroit précautionneusement, le détendant tout en alliant ma bouche aux mouvements de mes doigts avant que les gémissements de plus en plus présent de Louis ne me décide à franchir le pas. Je fis tout doucement pénétrer le bout de ma langue dans l'entre sous moi, faisant lâcher un véritable cri à Louis, créant un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il allait adorer. Je n'avais jamais fait ça à qui que ce soit, ayant toujours trouvé ça trop intense pour moi, mais jamais rien n'était "trop" lorsque j'étais avec Louis, je voulais qu'il découvre chaque sensation et vive toutes les expériences à fond. Alors je remplaçai doucement ma langue qui faisait depuis quelques secondes de légers vas et viens qui faisaient se tortiller Louis sous moi par mon index que je pressa doucement, le faisant pénétrer sans mal.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, jura Louis avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller me faisant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je fis entrer mon doigt jusqu'au bout, le retirant délicatement avant d'engendrer de faibles vas et viens pour apaiser son muscle sans trop forcer pour une première fois, sous les gémissements incontrôlables de Louis. Je reliai alors une nouvelle fois ma bouche au travail, glissant ma seconde main sur son membre avant d'accélérer mes vas et viens contre son muscle. Louis semblait perdre peu à peu pieds sous moi, il se tortillait, jurait et gémissait alors que mes deux mains redoublèrent de vitesse en vas et viens pour le faire venir. Je décidai de rajouter un deuxième doigt au dernier moment, comprenant que ça ne ferait pas souffrir Louis qui était parfaitement détendu et au bord de l'orgasme, le faisant définitivement atteindre la jouissance lorsque mes deux doigts reprirent leurs mouvements en lui, ce qui en fut trop pour son petit corps torturé.

Il se perdit en soupirs et gémissements de bonheur, tremblant entre mes mains, sa tête soigneusement perdue dans les draps et les mains accrochées au bord de son oreiller comme pour essayer de garder un point d'ancrage alors qu'il se détendit enfin entre mes mains. Je remontai doucement vers lui, redéposant des baisers de la base de ses reins à ses épaules reformant mon chemin inverse avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit, le serrant contre moi alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et sûrement ses esprits contre la peau de mon cou.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait découvrir ça avant? Questionna t-il en soupirant de bonheur, relevant la tête pour capturer mes lèvres.

-J'essaie d'en garder sous le coude, souriais-je après qu'il se soit reculé, si je t'avais tout montré dès le début tu te serais lassé de moi, là j'ai de quoi te retenir, murmurais-je joueur contre sa joue. 

-Oh, crois moi après un truc pareil je ne partirais plus jamais, assura t-il faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique contre mon buste sous ses rires.

-J'espère bien, miaulais-je dans son cou.

Et après être restés quelques minutes au lit, enchevêtrés l'un à l'autre après ce moment riche en émotions je sentis le ventre de Louis gargouiller contre moi, me rappelant que nous ne nous étions toujours pas levés malgré l'heure désormais tardive. Louis était encore nu et en sueur contre moi bien que j'ai pris la peine de nettoyer nos corps du reste de nos ébats, et laissait son rythme cardiaque diminuer lentement.

-On devrait aller manger, chuchotais-je contre sa joue y déposant un baiser.

-Du sexe et de la bouffe, je me suis réveillé au paradis, murmura t-il en me faisant éclater d'un rire franc, il est vrai que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps un réveil aussi agréable, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit déjà arrivé à vrai dire.

Je chassai cette pensée dans un coin de ma tête et releva le visage de Louis d'une main avant de planter mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant lascivement, tendrement, me délectant une dernière fois de la sensation de nos chaleurs mélangées entre elles avant de me redresser doucement. J'enfilai rapidement mon boxer qui était resté sagement à m'attendre emmêlé dans les draps alors que je me relevais enfin, déposant mon regard sur un Louis entièrement nu, les joues rouges, le corps transpirant et les cheveux collants, un regard inqualifiable sur le visage. Et définitivement je n'aurais eu besoin que de cette vision pour jouir une seconde fois si je n'avais pas détourné le regard dans un sourire en voyant les traits détendus de Louis se brouiller doucement en une moue gênée sous mon regard inquisiteur.

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner amour, viens quand tu veux, soufflais-je en quittant la pièce uniquement vêtu de mon boxer qui venait d'en vivre des pas mal et laissai mes jambes me guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

Nous étions maintenant fin Août, les résultats pour le concours de Nantes tombaient dans trois jours et tout doucement, loin de la douceur des bras de mon élève et du cocon de notre chambre je revenais doucement à la réalité. Cet air ambiant de stress qui nous suivait depuis le début de la semaine revenait peu à peu. Louis jouait sa vie sur ces résultats, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'on arrive à se détendre, aucun moyen autre que ce qui venait de se dérouler du moins.

Je passai alors rapidement mes mains sur mon visage, achevant de me réveiller avant de récupérer les croquettes d'Azraël pour le nourrir, réveillant ce dernier qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé dès qu'il entendit le bruit familier de sa nourriture. Il se jeta sur ses quatre pattes et courut jusqu'à moi dans un ronronnement avant de se frotter entre mes jambes, attendant impatiemment que sa gamelle se remplisse. Je le laissai ensuite piocher dedans en ronronnant bruyamment tandis que je faisais chauffer deux tasses d'eau pour en faire du thé, préparant des tartines au passage. Tout devait être parfait pour Louis, je voulais qu'il reste un moment encore dans un état de calme post-orgasmique, la réalité pourrait bien lui revenir en plein visage un peu plus tard.

Je laissai alors un sourire rayonnant prendre place sur mon visage lorsque mon élève pénétra dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, attrapant le chat qui miaulait devant lui, plaçant ses deux pattes avant contre les jambes de mon élève attendant patiemment qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce chat aimait autant mon élève, mais sincèrement ça commençait presque à me rendre jaloux. Azraël avait certes toujours été un chat câlin mais jamais à ce point là alors que je m'en occupais et lui offrais de l'amour comme personne. Il était définitivement bien trop traître.

En même temps je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je savais mieux que quiconque combien c'était agréable d'être glissé dans les bras de Louis, comment pourrait-il y résister? Je m'approchai donc doucement d'eux, embrassant distraitement Louis puis le crâne du chaton qui miaula de désaccord avant de mener mon élève à la table, enroulant ma main dans la sienne.

-Assieds toi, je m'occupes de tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

-Des tartines c'est parfait, souffla t-il un sourire joyeux aux lèvres en voyant celles que j'avais déjà commencé à préparer. Et un thé pomme caramel s'il te plaît, glissa t-il doucement en riant quand le chat lui lécha la joue me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, il ne voulait pas prendre ma place non plus?

Je me retournai finalement vers le micro-ondes lorsque ce dernier se mit à sonner, récupérant les deux tasses que je déposai sur la table avant de partir à la recherche de deux sachets de thé à la saveur que Louis avait réclamé, en déposant un dans chacun des récipients. J'achevai ensuite la préparation des tartines et déposai le tout sur la table, m'asseyant près de mon élève.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? Questionnais-je en croquant enfin dans mon encas.

-J'ai rendez-vous pour ma rééducation, tu te souviens?

-Mince, je suis désolé j'avais oublié, grognais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, dans une heure c'est ça?

-C'est ça, confirma t-il.

La jambe de Louis s'était très vite remise, décidément il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur, même les médecins ne s'étaient pas attendus à un rétablissement aussi rapide. Il marchait désormais sans béquilles et ne souffrait plus, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de gros efforts mais pour la danse s'était encore trop tôt. C'était sur ça que travaillait Louis avec l'aide de son kiné et fort heureusement il semblait tout de même confiant. Il ne restait plus que les résultats des concours à attendre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, enfin.

-Je voudrais que tu viennes, souffla t-il hésitant me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui s'il te plaît, souria t-il timidement.

Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi mais il n'a jamais voulu que je l'y accompagne, peut-être était-il gêné de se montrer faible devant moi, mais il aurait dû savoir que je ne me serais jamais moqué.

-Je suis désolé, susurra t-il simplement penaud.

-C'est rien mon amour, je veux juste que tu te sente bien et si pour cela il faut que je prenne de la distance alors je le ferais.

-Je sais mais tu as toujours été avec moi peu importe la galère dans laquelle je me mettais, ce n'était pas très juste de te laisser de côté. S'il te plaît, accepte mes excuses.

-Je les acceptes mon ange, chuchotais-je près de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il se contenta de sourire en finissant son petit déjeuner avant de me chuchoter d'aller prendre ma douche pendant qu'il débarrassait tout ça, ce que je fis sans perdre de temps. Nous avions une demi heure de route pour aller à son rendez-vous, il ne nous restait donc plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de devoir quitter les lieux, autant dire qu'avec Louis il y a peu de chances qu'on arrive à temps. Je me dépêcha donc de sortir de l'habitacle pour laisser la place à mon élève, entrant dans la chambre sans même prendre la peine d'enrouler mon corps dans une serviette, faisant pouffer Louis qui attendait debout devant le dressing à la recherche de vêtements pour la journée.

-Un peu de tenue voyons, ria t-il en faisant malgré tout couler des yeux gourmands sur mon corps.

-Fais pas comme si ça te dérangeais, souriais-je avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le guider vers la salle de bain. Maintenant, à ton tour si tu veux pas qu'on finisse en retard, allez hop, plus vite que ça, l'encourageais-je en donnant une légère fessée maladroite sur la courbe de ses fesses, le faisant glousser avant de m'envoyer un regard noir.

Quelques secondes seulement plus tard le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche résonna à mes oreilles alors que j'enfilais mon pantalon. Je démêlais mes cheveux d'une main tout en essayant d'enfiler mon tee-shirt en m'aidant de l'autre. Je fus rapidement prêt, au même titre que Louis qui débarquait dans la pièce, les cheveux encore dégoulinants mais habillé.

-Je suis prêt, souria t-il en fredonnant pour venir vers moi, attrapant ma main dans la sienne pour nous mener au salon où on enfila rapidement manteaux et chaussures avant de partir.

Le trajet se fit rapidement, entrecoupé des performances karaoké de Louis dans la voiture qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter le volume de la radio à chaque fois qu'une musique qu'il appréciait se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle. Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et laissé ses cheveux voler au vent en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture, laissant un sourire incroyable habiller son visage, faisait naître une grande bonne humeur en moi. Le voir comme ça avec tout le stress qui prenait place dans sa vie en ce moment aurait dû être inespéré, Louis était vraiment une force de la nature, une personne bien plus forte que ce que l'on pourrait penser et qui m'inspirait le plus grand des respects.

-On y est, soufflais-je en me garant enfin sur le parking du cabinet, détachant ma ceinture avant de jeter un regard à Louis qui recoiffait sa mèche dans le rétroviseur en remontant sa fenêtre.

-J'ai la même tête qu'après une séance au lit avec toi, ria t-il sincèrement en observant sa coiffure et ses joues rosées par le vent ainsi que ses yeux larmoyants, mince alors, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus tant il était désirable.

Je me contentai cependant de lui sourire et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la voiture, l'entendant suivre derrière moi en claquant la portière.

-Allez, allons faire de l'exercice chiant qui va me faire souffrir pendant trois longs jours, ria t-il en s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment.

Il donna son nom à la réceptionniste qui sembla le reconnaître sans mal, m'envoyant même un regard étrange visiblement surprise de voir mon élève accompagné avant de nous faire signe de rejoindre la salle d'attente. Louis prit directement ses aises en s'installant dans un des fauteuils, attrapant un journal de jeux, ouvrant à une page déjà entamée dans laquelle je reconnu son écriture. Il avait sûrement dû commencer ce dernier à sa dernière séance et cette idée me fit sourire. Il avait réellement construit une réelle routine ici et il acceptait enfin de m'inclure dedans, je me sentais privilégié.

Il commença ensuite à fredonner un petit air, profitant que l'on soit seul dans la petite salle avant de déposer sa main sur ma cuisse dans un geste affectif presque instinctif. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête et semblait toujours autant concentré sur son jeu, la lèvre pincée entre ses dents et les sourcils froncés. L'instant dura un instant alors que je me concentrais sur la chaleur de sa main contre moi, me faisant presque sursauter lorsque la porte en face de nous s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur un homme en blouse blanche appelant mon élève en nous offrant un sourire amical. 

Je sentis alors la main de Louis glisser dans la mienne alors que l'on se levait enfin, nous guidant tous deux dans le bureau de l'homme qui nous proposa de nous asseoir derrière son bureau après nous avoir serré la main, ce qu'il fit à son tour, croisant ses mains sur le bureau de chêne. 

-Bien, comment vous sentez-vous Louis?

-Très bien, souria t-il à pleines dents, sûrement motivé à ce que l'homme lui donne l'autorisation de retrouver la danse.

-Vous n'avez aucune douleur en fin de journée, de tiraillements lorsque vous faites de petits efforts?

-Ça arrive mais c'est de plus en plus rare, dans une journée normale je n'ai plus jamais mal mais si on sort un peu trop longtemps ou que je marche vraiment beaucoup il arrive que ça me tire la nuit et le lendemain matin. Ça reste tout de même rare.

-Hum, murmura l'homme en me jetant un regard souriant, vous confirmez?

-Oui, pour une fois il dit la vérité, me moquais-je gentiment devinant fort bien pourquoi l'homme avait du mal à faire confiance en mon élève.

Il avait dû sûrement lui mentir de nombreuses fois sur son réel état de santé pour être sûr de reprendre plus vite, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance là-dessus.

-Très bien, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, on va faire quelques étirements pour voir comment vous vous portez, souffla l'homme tout en jetant un regard à son ordinateur qui affichait sûrement le dossier de Louis. Votre dernière radiographie montre une très nette amélioration, je ne serais pas surpris de vous voir reprendre le sport plus tôt que prévu Louis, assura t-il en faisant sourire mon élève comme rarement alors qu'il lui fit signe de se lever.

Il lui demanda d'effectuer tout un tas d'exercices, les premiers visiblement assez faciles pour Louis avant que la séance ne monte en intensité lorsque l'homme lui demanda d'effectuer des exercices qui le faisait souffrir de plus en plus à chaque fois. Le visage de Louis autrefois impassible affichait désormais une moue tirée et souffrante alors que l'homme palpait sa jambe abîmée entre chaque exercices, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas être de tout repos.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Louis avait toujours mal après une séance ici, ce n'était pas tellement que l'effort était intense mais que les mouvements étaient prévus pour faire travailler uniquement sa jambe fatiguée, geste qu'il ne fait jamais en tant normal. Et autant dire qu'insister pendant une demi heure sur sa blessure ne devrait pas beaucoup aider selon moi, mais l'homme en face de lui souriait, visiblement ravi pour une raison inconnu.

-C'est parfait Louis, vous vous êtes très bien remis, souffla l'homme en laissant enfin un peu de répis à mon élève, lui indiquant de reprendre sa place sur la chaise près de moi. Je ne dis pas que vous pourriez reprendre le sport tout de suite mais d'ici environ deux semaines vous pourriez reprendre quelques entraînements de danse à condition qu'ils ne soient pas trop intenses. Je vais vous rester dans les pattes un moment pendant la reprise pour m'assurer que vous n'en faites pas trop et ensemble on vous fera retrouver au fur et à mesure votre ancien niveau, ou du moins, votre fréquence d'entraînements habituelle.

-Ça a été plus dur que les dernières fois pourtant, ronchonna presque Louis en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

-Je sais, il fallait que l'on soit assuré que même si c'est douloureux votre jambe accepte un effort intense, ainsi nous pouvons dire que même si vous reprenez le sport vous ne devriez pas risquer une seconde blessure entraînée par la première. Votre jambe s'est assez remise en forme et réparée pour encaisser même si c'est encore douloureux. Après il ne s'agit pas de vous faire mal à tout prix pour retrouver votre niveau, vous vous fatiguerez plus que de raison et empiéterez sur le temps de guérison complet de votre jambe qui se fera alors plus long. Même si c'est difficile il faudra savoir vous arrêter et ne pas aller trop loin c'est d'accord?

-Bien sûr, je ferais tout pour retrouver mes capacités au plus vite, souria t-il sincèrement en laissant sa main s'enrouler autour de la mienne me faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien d'une aussi bonne nouvelle que ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas je vous propose que l'on prenne rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines, disons, le premier septembre, à ce moment là si tout est parfait je vous autoriserait à reprendre les entraînements, annonça le médecin laissant un souffle passer la barrière des lèvres de Louis.

Un mélange de soulagement et de joie. Même si il en a bavé ces derniers mois, même si le sort s'acharne sur lui, il fini toujours pas s'en sortir.


	57. Chapitre 56:

Je n'eus aucun droit à une quelconque grasse matinée ce matin et fut même réveillé par un Louis surexcité et paniqué courant partout à travers la chambre à la recherche du câble de mon ordinateur, qui peu à peu était surtout devenu le notre. Louis s'en servait définitivement bien plus que moi.

-Hazz, je sais que tu dors je suis désolé, est-ce que tu as vu ce putain de câble? Demanda t-il finalement en s'agenouillant près de ma tête posée sur l'oreiller du grand lit que l'on partageait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il tant besoin d'un ordinateur de si bonne heure?

Et bien sûr la réponse ne mit pas bien longtemps à faire son cheminement dans le fil de mes pensées me faisant directement ressentir un grand sentiment de culpabilité. Les résultats de l'école de danse de Nantes tombaient ce matin à huit heure pile et de toute évidence l'échéance devait déjà être très proche et je n'avais même pas trouvé le moyen de me réveiller à temps, est-ce qu'on avait déjà vu pire petit ami que moi?

-Merde, grognais-je en me relevant rapidement en position assise, passant une main sur mon visage pour m'assurer de me réveiller entièrement avant de faire courir mon regard à travers la chambre. Mince non, je ne sais pas où il est, je suis désolé j'avais oublié, soufflais-je en quittant le lit, commençant à mon tour à chercher dans chaque recoins de la pièce sans attendre de réponse de la part de Louis, qui, de toute façon, était trop stressé pour former une phrase complète.

-Je l'ai, cria t-il finalement, agenouillé au sol, la tête sous le lit avant de brandir glorieusement le câble au dessus de sa tête, qui bien sûr avait dû passer la nuit sous notre lit, il n'était jamais là où il devait être c'est impressionnant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de souffler de soulagement que Lou repartait déjà en courant vers la cuisine pour enfin allumer l'ordinateur qui n'attendait que lui.

Il branchait rapidement la prise au mur et appuya nerveusement sur la touche de l'engin qui permettait de l'allumer avant de porter sa main à sa bouche pour commencer à mordiller ses ongles. Il laissait son pied droit taper au sol nerveusement avant de se jeter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur lorsque ce dernier lui réclamait un code pour se déverrouiller. Je pris rapidement place sur l'une des chaises autour de la table, incitant Louis à faire de même sachant que ça risquait de prendre un petit moment et ne supportant plus de le voir stresser comme ça, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Un petit cri sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'enfin l'ordinateur se lança, le laissant taper nerveusement sur la petite icone du bureau qui lui donnait accès à internet avant de noter dans la barre de recherche le nom de l'école qu'il visait absolument. Nantes n'était pas la plus réputée des écoles mais il resterait dans le milieu et pourrait se perfectionner avant d'essayer d'intégrer une meilleure école pour la deuxième année. Disons que ça restait une solution temporaire avant d'essayer d'intégrer une école comme celle de Paris ou celle d'un autre pays qui lui ouvrirait plus facilement de porte, beaucoup d'élèves faisaient ça. Le choix de l'école la première année n'est pas le plus important, en avoir une qu'importe laquelle était ce qui comptait réellement.

-C'est ma seule chance, souffla Louis en appuyant sur la touche "entrée", le guidant sur la page officiel de l'école, me faisant un pincement au coeur.

Louis n'avait passé que ce concours, c'était la seule école qui pouvait lui permettre de réaliser son rêve, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. J'imaginais déjà combien d'élèves allaient être acceptés dans plusieurs écoles et avoir le choix, décidant finalement de s'inscrire à Nantes, volant en quelque sorte la place de Louis, qui, lui, n'avait aucune autre possibilité en main. C'était Nantes ou rien.

Et, les mains tremblantes et peu sûres d'elles de Louis naviguant sur la page d'accueil à la recherche des resultats des concours de première année étaient la preuve qu'il l'avait compris, il jouait son avenir sur la page internet qui était entrain de charger sous nos yeux. Quelques secondes seulement plus tard, une liste de noms et prénoms s'affichaient devant nous, les identitées des nouveaux adhérents de l'école. Si le prénom de mon élève n'apparaissait pas sur cette liste je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais le retrouver. Et ce fut en poussant des couinements incontrôlés poussés par le stress que Louis fit doucement baisser la page jusqu'à la lettre "T" de Tomlinson, appuyant son index sur l'écran pour pouvoir suivre sans sauter une ligne.

"Tamon, Tertreau, Thuard, Timesse, Vacaut.."

J'eus beau relire plusieurs fois la liste de noms sous mes yeux, il n'y avait toujours que trois noms commençant par la lettre "t", aucun n'étant Tomlinson. Et c'est devant ce fait accompli que je réalisais combien j'y avais cru. J'avais une confiance tellement aveugle en mon élève que c'est comme si je n'avais pas pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il ne soit pas prit, une voix au fond de moi me criait que tout irait bien dès que je commençais à en douter et je n'avais jamais réellement réfléchi à la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas prit. Et ce fut un sanglot étouffé qui me sortit de ma léthargie alors que la main tremblante de mon élève montait à sa bouche pour cacher cette dernière qui s'était tordue en une drôle de moue et qui tressautait au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Louis se remplissaient de larmes.

-Mon amour, fut la seule chose que je fus en mesure de prononcer incapable de savoir comment le réconforter après une telle nouvelle alors qu'il se jetait déjà sur moi.

Il pressa rapidement son visage dans mon cou, sanglotant désormais sans retenue, remplissant mon tee-shirt de larmes alors que son petit corps tressautait contre le mien. Je fis passer mes mains sur ses cuisses pour le faire quitter sa chaise et s'asseoir sur mes genoux pour lui assurer une position plus confortable, alors que je lui caressais doucement les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. Je ne lui disais pas de se calmer, je savais combien il avait besoin d'évacuer la pression. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un travailler autant pendant une année entière, peu importe les travers de sa vie quotidienne, les coups de son beau-père, le harcèlement à l'école, le manque de sa mère. Il avait mit tout ça entre parenthèses et s'était seulement assuré de réussir ce concours, c'était sa seule chance pour ce sortir de cette merde qu'était devenue sa vie bien qu'il commençait aujourd'hui à réellement sortir la tête de l'eau. Il avait laissé couler, transpiration et larmes pour se donner la chance d'y arriver, s'entraînant tous les jours parfois outre mesure juste pour réaliser son rêve. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait le retenter l'année prochaine, mais plus le temps passait plus ce serait dur. Louis vieillissait et les écoles s'intéressaient toujours aux petits jeunes, déjà que Louis aurait dû passer les concours il y a de ça deux ou trois ans pour être dans la moyenne d'âge, il se pénalisait encore d'une année supplémentaire. Sans compter que jamais Louis ne trouverait le courage de recommencer, pas après une déception pareille. Les autres années il avait accepté de retenter sa chance parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi par manque de pratique et de technique, parce qu'il ne s'était pas assez entrainé et n'avait pas le niveau, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Alors cette année il avait tout donné, et voilà que maintenant qu'il avait le niveau il échouait pour une raison totalement extérieur à tous ses efforts. Il était assez doué pour y arriver, il aurait du avoir une école sans problème s'il avait pu faire toutes les écoles que l'on avait visées, mais il a fallu qu'un putain de projecteur lui tombe sur la jambe. Si ce n'était pas un coup du destin, je me demande bien ce que c'était.

Je chuchotais doucement des mots doux à l'oreille de mon élève, lui promettant que l'on allait trouver une solution, qu'il allait s'en sortir alors que mon téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table devant moi.

"De Liam;

On a vu les résultats, on arrive tous, je suis désolé."

Au moins Louis allait voir qu'il n'était pas seul, que même si son échappatoire à sa vie qui était d'intégrer une école n'était plus d'actualité au moins il n'a plus autant besoin de quitter cette vie. Il ne voit plus son beau-père ni toutes ces personnes qui le harcelaient depuis des années à la Payne's School, et en plus il s'était fait des amis, de vrais amis qui s'étaient levés aux aurores pour voir les résultats et qui débarquaient pour le rassurer sans perdre une seconde.

Je sais que Louis ne pense pas mériter tout cela mais je voudrais qu'il voit combien il est important pour ce monde, et pas que pour moi. Combien il a du talent, combien il est une bonne personne, combien il est Louis Tomlinson.

Et combien je l'aime.

Il devait savoir que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre comme à chaque fois, se remotiver et se dire qu'il allait passer les concours l'année prochaine ou ne pas se laisser faire et exiger d'entrer dans une école. Pénétrer dans cette dernière et faire un scandale jusqu'à ce que l'on accepte de le faire repasser une audition. Il pouvait tenter de l'intégrer au deuxième semestre bien que seuls quelques rares exceptions de haut niveau y arrivaient, je savais qu'il en était capable.

Il devait le voir le bon dans toute cette horreur, et il le verrait, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant il était détruit et fatigué de toujours se battre pour ne rien obtenir en retour. Aujourd'hui il voulait pleurer et s'énerver contre le sort qui s'acharnait toujours sur lui, exprimer sa peine et se morfondre sur son sort, parce qu'il en avait tous les droits. Parce que tout le monde le laisserait faire et l'accompagnerait dans sa souffrance avant d'être là aussi quand il décidera de se reprendre en main. Parce que c'est ce que Louis faisait toujours, sortir la tête de l'eau, et pour ça il me rendait incroyablement fier.

Après mon accident j'avais mit un an entier à m'en remettre, ne parlant à personne, m'enfermant dans une routine de vie horrible durant laquelle je n'ai sûrement pas été sobre plus de trois jours. Je ne parlais plus à personne et pensais avoir touché le fond, d'ailleurs, j'avais touché le fond.

La différence entre Louis et moi est que lui n'était pas un petit privilégié qui avait toujours eu de la chance, de son enfance jusqu'à chaque moments décisifs de sa carrière, il en avait toujours bavé et donc savait se relever. À la différence de moi qui à la toute première contrariété que j'ai connu dans ma vie ai mit plus d'un an à revenir à la surface et me reprendre en mains, et encore, même si ce n'était pas volontaire il m'avait beaucoup aidé.

Je ne fus absolument pas surpris d'entendre des coups à la porte de l'appartement alors que Louis resserrait ses bras autour de mon cou en grognant qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Mais je ne l'écoutai pas et passai mes mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir sur moi alors que je me relevais, l'emportant avec moi avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Rapidement tout un tas de corps chauds vinrent se presser autour de nous, passant leurs bras autour des corps de Louis et moi enlacés l'un à l'autre, nous serrant tous dans leurs bras pour un câlin collectif dans lequel tout le monde avaient les yeux larmoyants. Le petit corps de Louis tressautait toujours au milieu de la présence de tout le monde alors que chacun lui chuchotait des mots rassurants, lui assurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait le niveau et qu'il le savait.

Il nous fallut plus de vingt minutes durant lesquels tout le monde s'était réuni dans le canapé pour réussir à calmer Louis. Il n'avait pas quitté mes bras une seule seconde, ne retirant pas sa tête de mon cou alors que tout le monde s'étaient installés autour de nous et le regardait tristement. Parfois Perrie qui était installée à notre gauche passait sa main dans les cheveux de Louis, près de la mienne avant de lui chuchoter des mots rassurants à l'oreille, Niall faisait les cents pas dans la pièce jurant qu'il n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça et qu'ils devaient savoir à côté de quoi ils passaient alors que Liam se contentait de chuchoter à Louis qu'il avait le droit d'être triste et de pleurer autant qu'il le voulait. Parce qu'il en avait le droit, tout le monde comprenait sa réaction.

Puis, après ces longues minutes, Louis retira doucement sa tête du creux que formaient mon épaule et mon cou avant de glisser sur le canapé près de moi. Il lâcha encore quelques hoquets de tristesse en se passant la main sur les yeux pour chasser ses larmes, faisant courir son regard sur tous les visages présents dans la pièce, forçant même un petit sourire.

-Merci, souffla t-il la voix pleine de reconnaissance.

Il savait que mes amis n'étaient plus les miens à compté d'aujourd'hui mais les notre. Il aurait dû le voir avant, lorsque Niall prenait plusieurs heures par jour pour l'aider à s'entraîner ou quand Perrie lui apportait des plats cuisinés à l'école. Quand Zayn lui avait demandé son numéro pour lui envoyer nuits comme jours des tweets marrants qui faisaient lever les yeux au ciel à Louis un sourire amusé sur les lèvres à chaque fois. Il aurait dû voir que tout le monde tenait à lui quand ils ont insisté pour assister au concours, quand ils ont accepté notre couple comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année ou quand ils le forçait presque à nous accompagner en soirée. Mais il le réalisa seulement aujourd'hui, quand tout le monde s'était réuni pour partager sa peine tous ensemble et le soutenir sans même que Louis ne les ai tenu au courant de la date des résultats. Ils avaient su et étaient venus, parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passait entre amis.

-Ça va aller mon grand, on te lâches pas, chuchota Liam en pressant son épaule doucement alors que Niall jurait qu'on allait lui trouver une école et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Les larmes de Louis séchaient doucement alors qu'il accepta volontier le bol de glace que lui avait apporté Danielle, laissant certains le prendre dans leurs bras par moment alors que Liam et Niall envoyaient déjà des mails à tout un tas de personnes pour essayer de régler le problème. La mère de Louis l'avait appelé et lui avait longuement présenté ses excuses pour ne pas pouvoir être là, alors qu'il lui assurait que ça allait et qu'il était bien entouré, avant qu'il ne la laisse lorsque tout le groupe décida dans un accord général de lancer un film pour se changer les idées. Love Actually, ça devrait fonctionner.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on se retrouva tous collés sur le canapé du salon, certains assis au sol adossés à nos jambes, alors que le film défilait sous nos yeux. Louis était emmitouflé dans une couverture, mon bras fermement enroulé autour de lui alors que je déposais des baisers ici et là dans ses cheveux, lui soufflant des mots doux alors qu'il enfermait fortement ma main dans la sienne.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde fut la petite sonnerie qui sortit du téléphone de Louis déposé sur la table basse devant nous, indiquant l'arrivée d'un mail. Il se pencha mollement à travers le canapé et au dessus de la tête blonde de Niall pour attraper ce dernier et le déverrouiller avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux indescriptibles, poussant un halètement de surprise qui ne manqua à personne. Le film fut rapidement mit en pause alors que tout le monde se concentrait sur la voix tremblante et émotive de Louis qui lisait à l'assemblée le contenu du mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Monsieur Tomlinson,

Je me présente, Andréa Pérouze, directrice de la section recrutement de l'école de danse "Le studio" à Paris. Je me permets de vous envoyer ce mail car malgré la date des inscriptions du studio désormais dépassée nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de votre part. Vous représentez malgré tout un élément important pour l'école que nous serions au regret de laisser passer pour quelconque raison que ce soit, et aimerions savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas donné suite à votre admission au sein de notre établissement, dans l'espoir de trouver un arrangement qui nous permettra de vous accueillir en tant que nouvel élève du studio en ce début d'année.

Je reste à votre disposition pour toute réponse de votre part.

Cordialement,

Andréa Pérouze."

-Mais comment tu as pu être accepté, tu n'as même pas pu finir ta chorégraphie pendant le concours?

-Et surtout comment ce fait-il que tu es été sélectionné sans même t'en rendre compte? Questionna Perrie les yeux brillants d'une toute nouvelle émotion.

-Et bien, étant donné que je me suis pris un projecteur pendant mon audition je n'ai même pas cherché à voir les résultats, s'étonna Louis. Le studio est l'école la plus sélective du pays, comment auraient-ils pu me prendre moi plus qu'un autre sans même avoir pu voir ma chorégraphie au complet? D'autant plus que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire toutes mes figures imposées, ça n'a aucun sens, souffla t-il perdu dans une moue neutre comme s'il refusait d'y croire.

-Envoie lui un mail, chuchotais-je près de sa joue, dit lui ce que tu viens de nous dire, que tu ne pensais pas être pris compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé pendant ton audition, assures toi que tout ça est bien sérieux, conseillais-je tout en attrapant mon propre portable pour me connecter au site de cette fameuse école.

Je selectionnai la rubrique des résultats des admissions et fit doucement défiler la liste de noms, une impression de déjà vu s'imprimant en moi alors que cette fois-ci je lisais bien sans problème le nom de Tomlinson dans la liste des sélectionnés. Nouvelle que je m'empressai de faire découvrir à tout le monde alors que le téléphone de Louis annonçait la venue d'un nouveau mail.

-Ce qu'ils ont vu leur suffit, chuchota t-il après avoir lu le contenu du message, relevant la tête vers nous. Ils n'ont même pas vu toute ma chorégraphie mais en on vu assez pour savoir qu'ils voulaient de moi au point de m'envoyer un mail pour s'assurer que je m'inscrive au lieu de simplement léguer ma place au prochain sur la liste. Ils veulent de moi, ajouta t-il la voix cassée par les nouvelles larmes qui prenaient place sur ses joues, cette fois-ci, de joie, alors que tout le monde fonça sur lui pour le serrer une nouvelle fois dans leurs bras.


	58. Chapitre 57:

L'air de Paris était doux, léger. Il faisait voler autour de l'odeur des cafés qui longeaient les rues et celle de Louis à côté de moi, trépignant sur place en tirant sur les pans de son tee-shirt, ou plutôt, de mon tee-shirt que je lui avait gracieusement prêté. Il papillonnait ici et là dans les rues comme pour faire passer son stress alors que le Studio se dessinait déjà devant nous. C'était hier même que nous avions appris la bonne nouvelle et nous avions tout prévu pour nous rendre directement dès aujourd'hui sur Paris pour plusieurs jours. Premièrement pour que Louis puisse enfin s'inscrire et récupérer la place qui lui ai dû dans cette école mais aussi pour faire le plus de visites possible pour un appartement à louer. Louis avait la possibilité d'avoir une chambre pour lui dans l'école qui lui était louée pour un prix dérisoire grâce à sa bourse, mais je n'avais pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que je voulais être à ses côtés. Je n'avais pas acheté de maison à mon retour près de la Payne's school, décidant que je voulais d'abord m'assurer d'avoir une vie stable et qui me plairait avant de m'attacher à la ville, mais je ne regrettais absolument pas de ne pas avoir sauté le pas. Aujourd'hui je savais que je pouvais quitter mon appartement quand je le voulais.

J'attrapai distraitement la main de Louis dans la mienne alors que nous arrivions enfin face au grand bâtiment à l'allure impressionnante qui devait bien faire au moins cinq fois la superficie de l'école de Liam. Ici la façade était visiblement fraîchement rénovée et très moderne. Le nom de l'école "Le Studio" était fièrement dressé en grandes lettres en inox au dessus de nos têtes alors que les plus grandes portes automatiques que je n'avaient jamais vues s'ouvraient devant nous. Je sentis les petits doigts de Louis se resserrer autour des miens alors que l'on observait plus en détails l'entrée. Il y avait de nombreux fauteuils de cuir rouge et des distributeurs de boissons et nourritures en tout genre, une véritable salle de repos dont personne ne semble se préoccuper, utilisant l'espace comme un simple couloir séparant les trois ailes de l'école. La première à notre gauche était composée des dortoirs et de l'espace cafétéria et le self à en juger par la petite pancarte qui nous indiquait le chemin à suivre. Les salles de cours se trouvaient face à nous et l'administration sur la gauche, espace vers lequel on se dirigea sans perdre de temps remarquant combien tout le monde grouillait à travers l'espace comme des fourmis ouvrières sachant pertinemment où elles allaient. Personne ne s'était arrêté ici et là pour discuter ou répondre à un message, semblant foncer droit à leurs buts. Je laissa mes yeux dériver sur les petites plaques accrochées à chacune des portes en bois qui composaient ce long couloir de l'administration dans lequel on s'était lancé, m'arrêtant enfin lorsque je vis se dessiner devant nous le service des inscriptions.

-Nous y voilà, souriais-je à Louis qui stressait plus que de raison comme si il avait peur de ne finalement pas être prit.

Il avait tellement été convaincu de ne pas pouvoir être prit à cette école que maintenant que c'était le cas il se sentait comme un imposteur. Comme si les recruteurs avaient confondus son dossier avec celui d'un autre élève et qu'il se dépêcheraient de le virer d'ici dès qu'ils se rendraient compte de la mauvaise blague. Mais les mails échangés avec la directrice des admissions n'avaient laissés aucun doute là-dessus, ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire et c'était Louis et lui seul qui les intéressait. Alors je ne lui laissa pas plus longtemps de temps pour emmagasiner du stress inutile et frappa contre le bois dur de la porte, recevant comme réponse un faible "Entrez".

-Bonjour, murmura Louis en avançant vers le bureau une fois que l'on fut entrés dans la pièce.

L'endroit était très stricte, des murs blancs immaculés avec quelques plantes posées ici et là pour égayer les lieux et une odeur de café flottant dans l'air comme celle qui se créait toujours dans les quelques salles des profs où j'avais déjà eu le malheur de me glisser au cours de ma scolarité. Une odeur plutôt apaisante cela dit.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Souria la femme devant nous en redressant de sa main ses lunettes rouges sur le bout de son nez. 

-Je viens pour mon inscription, je suis Louis Tomlinson, murmura t-il si bas que je n'étais même pas sûr que la femme ai pu entendre. On a échangé quelques mails, rajouta t-il un peu plus fort après avoir prit le temps de se racler la gorge pour se donner le la contenance.

-Bien sûr, c'est un plaisir, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, assura t-elle en me faisant à mon tour signe de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils de tissus derrière son bureau. Alors, je vais avoir besoin de votre carte d'identité, demanda t-elle en fouillant dans l'un des tiroirs de son large bureau en chêne. Vous êtes majeur n'est-ce pas?

-Oui c'est ça, assura t-il en tendant la petite carte qui le prouvait avant de récupérer un petit tas de feuilles que lui tendait la femme aux lunettes face à nous.

-Bien, je vais te demander de signer tout ceci et d'y indiquer les informations qui sont demandées, ces papiers composeront ensuite une partie de ton dossier. Tu as un numéro d'étudiant, expliqua t-elle en pointant une suite de nombre sur l'une des fiches. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle mais ça servira surtout pour la carte que tu auras par la suite, elle te donneras accès à certaines salles et des collations gratuites pour après tes entraînements, tout le monde ne peux pas y avoir accès, ça fait en quelque sorte office de passe droit, c'est avec ce dernier que se déverouillera la chambre de ton dortoir si tu en prend une. Tes professeurs auront eux aussi accès à ton numéro, par exemple s'ils estiment que tu as besoin de plus d'entraînements ils pourront te réserver une salle sur une horraire et cette dernière ne s'ouvrira qu'au contact de ta carte. Bien sûr c'est aussi un moyen pour eux de s'assurer que tu y es bel et bien allé, on attend ici que tu écoutes les conseils de tes professeurs, mais ces derniers t'en parleront bien mieux que moi, souria t-elle. Si tu as des questions pour remplir les documents n'hésites pas, assura t-elle avant de commencer à pianoter sur son ordinateur après avoir déposé un crayon devant Louis.

Quelques secondes seulement plus tard une petite machine que je n'avais jamais vu avant ce mit en marche, faisait un bruit sourd assez dérangeant avant de laisser sortir à la manière d'une imprimante une petite carte en plastique.

-Voilà ta carte, tu ferais mieux de noter ton numéro d'étudiant quelque part ou de l'apprendre au cas ou tu perds ta carte, tu devras toujours l'avoir sur toi et la refaire si tu la perds ou l'abîme sera payant. C'est seulement cinq euros mais si tu es du genre tête en l'air ça peut finir par revenir à chère pour certains, ria t-elle alors que Louis continuait à remplir les fameux documents.

La femme se mit ensuite à scanner sa carte d'identitée, sûrement pour l'ajouter au dossier avant de pianoter une nouvelle fois sur ce dernier ne me laissant absolument pas loisir de savoir ce qu'elle y faisait. Le silence perdura de longues minutes avant que Louis ne tende entièrement ses papiers enfin remplis à la femme devant nous qui le remercia sans perdre de temps, les photocopiants tous.

-Je te rends les exemplaires imprimés, expliqua t-elle, il faudrait que tu les gardes précieusement, ça fait en quelque sorte office d'un certificat pour prouver que tu es bien inscrit, tu en auras besoin pour ta bourse par exemple, indiqua t-elle en lui les agrafant tous ensembles. Veux tu bien me suivre dans la salle d'à côté? J'aimerais faire ta photo tout de suite, elle figurera sur ton dossier et la liste d'élèves des professeurs, ça sera en quelque sorte ta photo de classe, souria t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en quittant sa chaise pour suivre la jeune femme qui se leva enfin, dévoilant une jupe en cuir noir assez longue et de hauts talons aiguilles, elle devait sûrement avoir un mal de chien à la fin de la journée après être restée vissée sur ces échasses.

Malgré tout celle-ci se déplaça sans mal avant de nous ouvrir la salle d'à côté à l'aide d'un trousseau de clés qu'elle avait récupéré sur son bureau, nous faisant signe d'entrer. La salle était assez petite, habillée seulement d'une grande table ronde au milieu, devant sûrement accueillir quelques réunions alors qu'un appareil photo et un siège avaient été placés sur le côté de la salle. C'était une installation rapide qui visiblement ne devait rester là que pendant la période des inscriptions mais ça semblait convenir pour faire de bonnes photos. La femme demanda gentiment à Louis de retirer sa veste avant de lui indiquer de s'asseoir sur la fameuse chaise alors qu'elle se glissait, elle, derrière l'appareil photo perché sur son trépied.

-Je la prend à trois, expliqua t-elle avant de commencer son décompte, laissant un flash lumineux retentir dans la pièce à la fin de celui-ci, capturant sur l'appareil le sourire timide de mon élève. Génial, souffla t-elle en tournant l'objectif de façon à montrer le cliché à mon élève. Ça te va?

-Oui, c'est parfait, assura t-il timidement faisant sourire la femme devant nous.

-Bon, et bien c'est parfait, nous en avons fini. Tu m'as bien indiqué ton adresse mail dans les papiers? Questionna t-elle alors que Louis acquiesçais. Bien alors surveille les, je t'enverrais les infos nécessaires sur la rentrée, ton emploi du temps et tout ce dont tu devrais avoir besoin. En ce qui concerne les dortoirs et autres détails externes au cours on verra tout ça tranquillement tous ensemble pendant une réunion d'information à la rentrée, en attendant assures toi seulement de bien envoyer tes papiers à ta bourse, ils sont très tatillons alors ne perds pas de temps, si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas, assura t-elle en nous ouvrant la porte pour nous laisser sortir.

-D'accord, souffla Louis, cela dit je ne pourrais pas forcément reprendre à un très grand niveau à la rentrée à cause de ma blessure, mon médecin m'a accordé de reprendre le sport dans deux semaines mais je dois y aller progressivement.

-Aucun soucis, on mettra tes professeurs au courant de tout cela, il y a de grandes chances qu'ils demandent à être en contact avec ton médecin mais ils ne te pousseront jamais au dessus de tes limites physique, ce n'est pas leur but de te blesser.

-Merci beaucoup, chuchota Louis visiblement sincèrement reconnaissant, il avait très peur que ce détail en particulier cause un problème.

-Bien, alors si tout est bon, souria la femme en tendant rapidement la main à Louis qui la lui serra dans une poignée de main timide avant qu'elle ne fasse de même avec moi. Au plaisir de te revoir Louis, assura t-elle en rentrant de nouveau dans son bureau, nous laissant reprendre nos esprits dans le couloir.

-Elle était sympa, chuchotais-je à mon élève en attrapant sa main pour nous guider cette fois-ci en sens inverse vers la sortie.

-Oui, très, c'est rassurant, admit-il.

-Tu vas voir tu vas te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau ici j'en suis sûr, tu vas très sûrement très bien t'entendre avec tes camarades et tu ne voudras plus jamais partir, riais-je en le rapprochant de moi en tirant sur sa main pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. C'est un nouveau départ Lou, essayes d'enfin être toi-même, tout le monde va t'adorer, chuchotais-je près de son oreille alors que l'on quittait le bâtiment, laissant le vent frais frapper doucement nos visages.

-Je vais essayer, assura t-il en marchant de nouveau gaiement vers le parking où nous avions laissés la voiture. C'est assez plaisant comme endroit, souria t-il en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui.

-Ça c'est sûr, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le sourire qui tu as fait quand on a entendu parler de collations gratuites, me moquais-je gentiment, je suis sûr que tu es déjà pressé d'y retrouver juste pour te goinfrer.

-Bien sûr! J'ai jamais vu ça, c'est pas à la Payne's School qu'on aurait eu des dortoirs, des salles réservées et des repas gratuits, se moqua t-il gentiment.

-Il y avait peut-être pas tout ça mais il y avait Harry Styles, ça valait toutes la bouffe gratuite de la terre, répondis-je moqueur faisant rougir les joues de Louis sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

-Ça c'est sûr, se contenta t-il de répondre faisant gonfler mon coeur de bonheur. C'est pas Niall qui aurait avoué me préférer à la nourriture..

Je ne releva cependant pas, me contentant de resserrer ses doigts dans les miens avant de lâcher sa main lorsque l'on arriva à la voiture pour rejoindre le côté conducteur. Je lui laissa le temps de s'attacher soigneusement avant de démarrer le véhicule en direction de notre hôtel, laissant Louis régler le poste radio sur une station qui lui convenait. Il avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie de changer sans arrêt de musique, même en plein milieu d'une autre.

Je n'avais pas réservé le même hôtel que la dernière fois étant donné que l'on comptait rester un moment le temps de visiter le plus d'appartements possible, et m'étais contenté d'un second légèrement moins cher et plus proche de l'école pour nous assurer de rester dans le secteur. J'y arriva donc rapidement, me garant dans le parking souterrain juste à côté, fort heureusement non payant pour les résidents de l'hôtel.

-On a une première visite demain, indiquais-je simplement à Louis qui n'était pas très au courant du planning qui nous attendait.

À vrai dire, tout avait été prévu si vite qu'il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir venir. J'avais cherché des appartements à vendre bien situés toute la nuit avant de partir avec l'aide de Niall et Liam, sans même chercher à savoir si le prix était correct ou si le design m'intéressait, ne me concentrant que sur la localisation, pour trouver en si peu de temps, nous n'avions pas le choix. Les garçons avaient poursuivis leurs recherches aujourd'hui encore, m'envoyant les liens de plusieurs biens à qui je m'empressais de rédiger un mail pour réclamer une visite dans les plus brefs délais, à ce train là j'espère que nous trouverons rapidement quelque chose de relativement correct malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup d'appartements à louer ou même à acheter dans les environs.

-Super, tu as des photos? Questionna t-il en glissant son bras autour du miens sans perdre de temps alors que l'on se dirigeait hors du parking.

-Bien sûr, je te montrerais tout ça à l'hôtel, tu verras aussi celles des prochaines visites, comme ça on verra si ça te convient.

-De toute façon je pense qu'on a pas trop les moyens de se montrer difficiles, souria t-il doucement avant de presser sa pommette contre mon épaule. Merci de faire tout ça pour moi.

-Je fais ça pour nous Louis, pour qu'on puisse rester le plus près possible, pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, c'est normal, assurais-je en glissant mon bras autour de son rein.

-Quand j'aurais de quoi je te rembourserais pour tout ce que tu as fait pour m'aider, assura t-il.

-Quand tu seras un grand danseur riche et célèbre, chuchotais-je dans son oreille, c'est d'accord, mais en attendant ne te préoccupes pas de ça.

Je savais que Louis n'aimais pas l'idée de se sentir redevable, je savais aussi que si il en avait les moyens il participerait et payerait sa part sans ronchonner mais il ne le pouvait pas et il était hors de question que ça devienne un poids pour lui. Alors je faisais tout pour qu'il le vive bien et qu'on puisse profiter de ces moments ensemble sans qu'il pense me devoir quelque chose, il était hors de questions que l'on ne se sente pas sur un pied d'égalité dans notre couple. Et c'est donc pour cela que je ne rajouta rien, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules sans un bruit, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de nous diriger vers la sortie du parking pour rejoindre le hall de l'hôtel. J'avais confiance en cette journée, je sentais qu'elle avait débutée sous les meilleurs auspices et je voulais que ça perdure ainsi. Louis avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, visiblement ravi de revenir sur Paris, ville qu'il aime tant et dans laquelle il allait vivre, nous allions vivre.

Et c'est dans la joie de notre future vie que se déroulèrent les jours qui suivirent, entre rendez-vous pour des visites d'appartements, tourisme dans la ville et câlin -toujours chastes- dans le lit au réveil.

-Tu en penses quoi? Questionnais-je mon élève, chuchotant près de son oreille faisant se recouvrir sa nuque de frissons.

-J'adore, répondit-il simplement, et pour une fois je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

Nous venions de terminer la cinquième visite depuis notre arrivée à Paris et même si notre avis était resté mitigé sur les derniers appartements que l'on avait vu nous n'avions pas baissés les bras. Et cet appartement au charme ancien et aux poutres apparentes semblait nous avoir tout autant conquis tous les deux. Certes il y avait quelques travaux de rénovations à faire mais dans l'ensemble l'endroit se portait plutôt bien. Nous avions une vue dégagée sur les toits de Paris, chose qui avait tout de suite enthousiasmé Louis, ce petit rêveur pouvait voir son école de la fenêtre de notre sûrement futur chambre et cela avait achevé de le convaincre. Non seulement nous n'étions pas loin du lieu où il devait se rendre tous les jours, mais en plus, même lorsqu'il sera ici il ne perdra pas de vu son rêve et ses objectifs, il restera tout le temps concentré et sûr de ce qu'il veut. Ça peut paraître futile mais après avoir bataillé durant mon adolescence dans la danse, je reconnaissais que le moindre petit détail tel que celui-ci pouvait avoir son importance. Et puis surtout, l'endroit était vraiment très joli, les pièces principales étaient dans des tons crèmes, recouverts de peintures fraîches et impeccables, respectant le style ancien et très sophistiqué de la pièce, alors que la chambre avait été recouvert d'un bleu roi très accueillant qui me donnait déjà envie de passer des nuits d'hiver emmitouflé dans les draps, un Louis ensommeillé dans les bras. Je m'y sentais déjà comme chez moi.

-Moi aussi, souriais-je alors comme réponse, je suis conquis.

Je me redressa ensuite pour faire face au propriétaire qui revenait déjà vers nous, souriant de milles dents bien conscient à la vue de nos visages lumineux que son bien avait été un coup de coeur pour nous.

-Nous allons nous laisser un peu de temps pour en discuter tous les deux et réfléchir et on reviendra vers vous, assurais-je à l'homme absolument pas dupe qui attendait déjà mon email de confirmation que nous voulions louer l'appartement.

-C'est parfait, ce fut un plaisir de vous faire visiter messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, assura t-il simplement, tendant sa main vers chacun de nous pour nous saluer d'une poignée de main énergique. J'espère que l'on se reverra, ajouta t-il simplement en nous ouvrant la porte du fameux appartement pour nous laisser rejoindre le couloir menant au hall, et je pouvais assurer que ce sera le cas.

Cependant je ne répondis que d'un sourire aimable, désireux de ne pas trop en montrer avant de prendre la main de Louis dans la mienne. Je lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son visage aux anges et je su que notre choix était fait. Ça y est, notre vie futur venait de se concrétiser et je pouvais déjà imaginer sans mal nos prochaines années dans cette ville, heureux de savoir que je les passerais aux côtés de Louis. La simple idée de vivre officiellement avec lui dans un appartement qui nous appartiendrait à tous les deux alors qu'il étudiera la danse dans la meilleure école du pays emplissait mon coeur de joie. Après toutes nos peines, tous les fossés dans lesquels on s'est emmêlés les pieds ces derniers mois, enfin on semblait en voir le bout.

-On rentre à l'hôtel? Questionna Louis en se tournant vers moi alors que l'on marchait depuis quelques secondes le long du couloir gris, silencieusement.

Et sans prévenir, sans même que je ne le vois venir, je sentis mon corps se jeter sur Louis. Je passa mes mains sur ses joues pour incliner légèrement sa tête vers moi et je fondis sur ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il avait réussi à ramener le bonheur dans ma vie, j'étais de nouveau sincèrement heureux et pour la première fois de ma vie ce n'était pas uniquement lié à ma passion pour la danse. Quelqu'un avait réussi à me rendre heureux, une personne à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu et qui pourtant se frayait un chemin à travers ma vie, prenant de plus en plus de places au jour le jour pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et ce fut après un gémissement de surprise de mon élève que je le sentis se détendre contre moi. Il fit glisser ses mains autour de mes hanches, fermant ses bras autour de moi pour nous maintenir collés l'un à l'autre alors que je me nourrissais de son goût et de sa respiration sifflante contre mon visage. Tout en Louis était devenu nécessaire chez moi, sa saveur, sa chaleur, son toucher, je ne pouvais plus rester loin de lui aussi longtemps que je ne le voudrais, il finissait toujours par me manquer d'une force incontrôlable. Et même si ça me faisait peur, c'était incroyable de sentir sa vie se lier à une autre, comme si je n'étais plus Harry mais Louis et Harry, Larry. Désormais je ne vivais plus que pour moi, tout ce que je faisais était pour nous deux, je pensais pour deux, j'étais heureux pour deux. Il me rendait heureux.

Je sentis doucement son muscle chaud réclamer mon attention, se glissant entre mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sous les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir, m'obligeant à échapper un grognement bien plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu sous le désir. Louis pouvait par moment être incroyablement timide, parfois précipité et affamé, de temps en temps simplement doux, et j'aimais chaque partie de sa personnalité. Chaque petite chose qui le formait, les plus infimes détails de son être, je les avaient tous cernés et les choyaient comme le plus beau des trésors, parce que c'était ce que Louis était pour moi. Le plus beau des trésors, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et qui ne m'arrivera jamais. J'espérais bien qu'il s'en doutait mais comment pouvais-je en être sûr?

Alors après un échange émotionnellement fort et physiquement épuisant je me sépara doucement de mon élève, ne pouvant m'empêcher de déposer encore quelques baisers papillons sur ses lèvres avant de me ressaisir.

-On devrait retourner à l'hôtel avant que je te dévores sur place à la vue de tout le monde, riais-je en faisant rougir joyeusement mon élève. J'adorais avoir cet impact sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être plus en sécurité à l'hôtel, répondit-il joueur.

-Oh que non, mais ce n'est pas une surprise, riais-je en récupérant la main de Louis dans la mienne pour nous faire poursuivre notre course à travers l'immeuble.


	59. Chapitre 58:

C'était le grand jour. Celui que l'on attend patiemment pendant des semaines et qui nous rend incroyablement fébriles et tendus une fois arrivé. C'était le cas de celui qui m'attendait en ce début d'Octobre. Celui qui nous attendait. Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que nous étions sur la route, bouffés par les stress et l'inquiétude. Le premier jour de Louis dans son école de danse venait d'arriver et je l'avais rarement vu autant stressé. C'était officiel, on quittait la ville, on emménageait sur Paris et cela représentait un énorme changement, mais surtout, il allait devoir faire son entrée dans une classe avec trois semaines de retard et essayer de s'intégrer. Déjà que l'intégration a toujours posé problème à Louis, les circonstances n'aidaient en rien et je peux assurer que de le voir stresser faisait de moi une boule de stress et j'avais bien peur que, tel un cercle vicieux, mon état n'empire celui de Louis. Il était à côté de moi à se ronger les ongles depuis plus d'une heure et je reconnaissais sans mal que les circonstances n'étaient pas à son avantage. Il avait dû se réveiller extrêmement tôt ce matin pour prendre la route et arriver à huit heure pile devant son école pour la première journée. Ça n'allait nécessairement pas aider. De plus, je savais que ce que redoutait le plus mon élève n'était sûrement pas de ne pas être au niveau ou d'arriver exténuer à cause de sa courte nuit, non, ce qui l'effrayait était le regard des autres.

Il avait passé toute son enfance à se faire persécuter, peu importe l'école dans laquelle il se trouvait que ce soit son école de danse la Payne's school où personne ne s'était montré avenant avec lui ou son lycée, son collège et sa primaire. Peu importe les endroits où il mettait les pieds les choses se terminaient toujours de la même façon si bien qu'il avait fini par croire que tout était de sa faute, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Louis avait seulement fini par se renfermer, il ne parlait pas, ne regardait personne dans les yeux et passait ses journées à fixer le sol, les enfants trouvaient en lui une cible facile, et nous savions tous combien les enfants pouvaient être cruels. Ils avaient fini par traumatiser Louis qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son mutisme au fur et à mesure des années, amplifiant les moqueries de ses camarades d'années en années et par conséquent sa tristesse. C'était un cercle sans fin. Du moins, ça l'avait été.

Nous en avions longuement discuté avec Louis, il faisait son départ dans une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle école avec de nouveaux élèves qui ne savaient rien de lui. C'était l'occasion de faire table rase du passé et de se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment. Avec le temps il avait fini par se renfermer dans l'image qu'il renvoyait, tout le monde le connaissait comme le petit gamin associable et timide, c'était même presque devenu trop tard pour changer, presque impossible.

Aujourd'hui il pouvait être qui il voulait être et la meilleure personne qu'il puisse être était lui-même. Je connaissais le vrai Louis, c'était une perle qui méritait d'être connue à travers le monde entier, personne ne pourrait le repousser s'il se montrait tel qu'il était réellement mais en aurait-il le courage? C'était plus facile de se faire critiquer en sachant que les gens s'en prenaient à une façade et non réellement à lui. En se montrant sans faux semblants et sans carapace il se forçait à devoir assumer les moqueries si il y en avait et ce n'était pas facile. D'autant plus qu'après avoir vécu dans la peau d'un autre depuis si longtemps s'était devenu incroyablement difficile pour lui de s'assumer et de se dévoiler réellement, il en arrivait à confondre sa réelle personnalité et le personnage qu'il s'était créé de toute pièce.

-Ça va aller amour, assurais-je en retirant ma main du levier de vitesse pour la plongée dans la sienne, l'empêchant de se ronger les ongles.  
Il avait reconnu l'endroit et savait que nous arrivions déjà devant l'école et je pouvais sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que le stress montait en lui, et je refusais qu'il se laisse submerger.

-Je sais, je sais, répéta t-il, quand j'y pense fort je fini toujours par me dire que si j'y met de la bonne volontée il n'y a aucune chance que les choses se passent mal, mais bon. C'est ainsi que ça s'est toujours passé dans ma vie, alors le stress se met à revenir même si je sais au fond de moi que c'est stupide.

-Ça ne l'est pas, c'est un moment extrêmement important pour toi mais dit toi bien que même si tu n'arrives pas à sympathiser tout de suite, même si tu n'arrives pas à aller vers les autres ou à parler dès aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave. Les gens peuvent comprendre que tu es timide, une première impression ça se change rapidement en fonction de comment tu vas te comporter pendant toutes les premières semaines, tout ne se joue pas uniquement sur aujourd'hui, d'accord?

-Humum, murmura t-il simplement pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait compris le message alors que je me garais enfin sur le parking du Studio, la future école de danse de Louis.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes?

-Non merci papa, ria t-il, ça ne sera pas une très bonne façon de passer pour quelqu'un de mature et sûr de lui devant les autres élèves, ria t-il simplement, me faisant sourire.

Il en était peut-être pas sûr mais il était près. Fut un temps il m'aurait supplié de l'accompagner, incapable de le faire tout seul, aujourd'hui ça ne lui faisait plus peur, ou du moins, il apprenait à faire avec la peur. Et cette simple phrase qui se voulait moqueuse envers moi permit de me rassurer sincèrement, Louis était près.

-D'accord mon ange, souriais-je en serrant le frein à main pour me tourner vers mon élève. Je fis monter ma main vers son visage, caressant doucement sa joue avant de me pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur cette dernière. Bon courage, amour, soufflais-je presque contre ses lèvres avant de me reculer légèrement, le laissant quitter la voiture après avoir récupéré son sac de cours à ses pieds. Je viens te chercher ce soir, envoies-moi un message quand t'as fini, ajoutais-je simplement avant qu'il n'hoche la tête, me faisant simplement un signe de loin avant de rentrer dans l'établissement.

Je resta quelques secondes à regarder les grandes portes vitrées par lesquelles il venait de s'échapper, m'assurant qu'il ne fasse pas demi tour pour une raison ou pour une autre, avant de redémarrer la voiture pour une mission des plus importantes, j'allais devoir me presser. Louis pense encore que nous allons résider dans un hôtel quelques temps avant de pouvoir rejoindre l'appartement que nous avons réussit à avoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le propriétaire doit me donner les clés aujourd'hui et me faire faire l'état des lieux, ce qui signifie qu'à la fin de ce rendez-vous, dans une heure, l'appartement sera définitivement à nous. 

Nos affaires, elles, ont été déménagées il y a de ça quelques jours par une entreprise de déménagement et nous attendent sagement dans un hangar pas loin de l'appartement, mon but de la journée étant de tout installer dans l'endroit avant que Louis n'y mette les pieds. J'étais définitivement trop optimiste, je n'aurais jamais le temps. Mais je refusais de baisser les bras, et c'est pour cette raison que je démarrais au quart de tour et me rendit à l'immeuble où nous avions trouvé l'appartement de nos rêves trois semaines plus tôt, à quelques pâtés de maisons du Studio où étudiait Louis, l'endroit parfait. Je me gara rapidement à la place qui nous était désormais attribuée, la numéro 28, et quitta la voiture dans un claquement de porte. Je traversai rapidement les deux étages en essayant de ne plus penser à mon genou qui commençait déjà à me tirer après ces deux heures de conduite et qui,pourtant, n'était pas au bout de ses peines au vue de la journée qui m'attendait.

-Monsieur Styles, me salua le propriétaire en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement après que j'y ai frappé dans un sourire rayonnant. Entrez, je vous en prie, m'indiqua t-il en se décalant du chambranle de la porte pour me laisser de la place. Je propose que l'on commence par l'état des lieux et ensuite on pourra passer à la signature du contrat?

-C'est parfait, soufflais-je en le suivant déjà dans la première pièce.

Heureusement pour mon plan la présence de Louis n'était pas nécessaire puisque le bail était à mon nom étant donné que je serais celui qui payera le loyer.

J'écoutais finalement avec attention l'homme grisonnant en face de moi, ayant sûrement atteint depuis un moment la cinquantaine alors qu'il me mettais au courant des quelques défauts de l'appartement ainsi que de tout ce qui avait été remis à neuf. Il passa en détail jusqu'à chaque prises de chaque pièces avant de décider que tout semblait parfaitement clair. Il avait rédigé un rapide état des lieux où il répétait tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, témoins qu'au moindre dégât nous devrons rembourser la chose à la fin du contrat, avant de justement me faire signer celui-ci. Ce fut plutôt rapide étant donné que j'en avais déjà reçu un exemplaire par mail pour le lire quelques jours plus tôt, me laissant néanmoins le temps de parcourir une dernière fois chacune des pages avant d'inscrire ma signature à la page de garde de celui-ci.

-Et bien, tout est en ordre, souffla l'homme en reclassant ses papiers une bonne demie heure plus tard, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner les clés et vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, souria t-il en me confiant un trousseau contenant chacune des clés dont nous aurions besoin, celle de l'appartement, de la cave et de la boîte aux lettres dans l'entrée, le tout en double pour les départager entre moi et Louis alors qu'il gardait lui-même un exemplaire de chaque.

-Et bien merci beaucoup, le saluais-je d'une poignée de main vigoureuse, pressé d'installer chacune de nos affaires pour enfin me sentir chez moi dans cet appartement qui assistera bientôt au développement de mon couple avec Louis. Je sentais que j'allais vivre des moments intenses et inoubliables dans ce même endroit et cette idée me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, voir l'expression qu'aura Louis une fois que tout aura été emménagé ce soir.

Je ne perdis donc pas une seconde pour redescendre à ma voiture, roulant jusqu'au hangar de l'entreprise de déménagement puis  
m'étais chargé de nos affaires. Les employés de la boîte me louèrent un camion dans lequel ils m'aidèrent à installer l'ensemble de nos meubles et effets personnels, heureusement que cela ne représentait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Il me laissaient ensuite reprendre la route vers l'appartement en voiture alors qu'ils se chargaient du camion. J'avais beau avoir une grande confiance en ma capacité à faire les choses vites j'aurais pourtant eu du mal à finir de tout emménager sans l'aide des déménageurs. J'aurais déjà simplement passé des heures à juste essayer de monter le grand canapé de cuir blanc jusqu'au second étage. Et grâce aux quatre hommes qui m'ont aidés pour la journée -moyennant finance - et leurs paires de bras je fus ravi de voir que mon pari fut gagné. J'avais réussi à emménager chacun de nos meubles jusqu'à la dernière chaussettes rouge à rayures immonde de Louis dans un temps record. Je payait gracieusement les quatre monstres de muscles qui m'avaient accompagnés toute la journée et qui s'avéraient être incroyablement sympathiques, les laissant repartir avec le camion à l'effigie de leur entreprise.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je pu jeter un regard d'ensemble à l'endroit, sentant peu à peu l'émotion me gagner. Tout était parfait, l'endroit était merveilleux et je voulais à tout prix faire découvrir l'appartement à Louis. Il méritait le meilleur et j'espère avoir réussit à le lui offrir. Mais bien sûr, je n'allais pas m'arrêter là. Si le moment devait être magique pour ce soir il était tant de mettre en place ma petite surprise, et j'en étais sûr, Louis allait être sincèrement aux anges.

-Comment a été ta journée? Questionnais-je Louis de loin en le voyant revenir vers moi à la fin de la journée.

J'étais venu en avance, surpris qu'il finisse aussi tard et l'avait attendu patiemment, adossé à la portière de ma voiture, souriant en voyant son visage rougit par l'effort et les cheveux mouillés d'après sa douche venir vers moi. Il me gratifia d'un sourire mémorable et se mit à presser le pas, me sautant dans les bras sans ménagement, inconscient de la journée éreintante que je venais de passer moi aussi. Il enroula directement ses bras autour de mon cou, m'obligeant à me pencher vers lui insensible au fait que tous ses camarades pouvaient nous voir, déposant un baiser revigorant sur mes lèvres. Mine de rien, sa présence m'avait manqué. Alors j'enroulais à mon tour mes bras autour de son bassin, le pressant contre moi en lui rendant son baiser aussi doux qu'explosif, avant de reculer doucement pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

-Ça a été?

-C'était génial, ria t-il d'une voix pleine de passion qui soulagea chacun de mes muscles, malgré moi j'avais stressé pour lui toute la journée. Il y a une grande compétition entre nous, ça se ressent parce qu'on joue tous pour notre place mais en dehors de ça il y a une grande entraide. On a beau être rivaux on en reste pas moins passionnés pour la même chose et c'est ce qui est le plus important. Tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi, ils ont rigolés en disant que je n'avais pas intérêt à les battre aux prochains concours et en même temps m'ont aidé à peaufiner mes gestes, c'est vr aiment une ambiance incroyable, minauda t-il en déposant comme durant tout le long de son récit tout un tas de baisers volés sur mes lèvres.

-Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir Louis, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres, m'en emparant une dernière fois en le serrant fort dans mes bras plus qu'autre chose, je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais réellement ravi de le sentir si heureux contre moi.

On demeura ainsi plus longtemps que l'on ne l'aurait dû, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre et sa tête calmement déposée sur mon buste dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Rien de trop fort, trop expressif, juste de la douceur et nous deux réunis. C'était parfait.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi amour, chuchotais-je en resserrant plus fort mes bras autour de lui avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber, amenant son froid tout autour de nous.

-C'est vrai? Souria t-il en relevant le visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens alors que j'acquiesçais. Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends? Montres-moi ce que c'est, réclama t-il tout excité.

-D'accord, alors en voiture, soufflais-je en me séparant si vite de lui qu'il grogna de mécontentement avant de se rappeler que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Alors il plongea à son tour dans le véhicule, attachant rapidement sa ceinture en fermant les yeux et jurant quand je le lui réclamai.

-Sincèrement si je me casse la figure parce que je ne vois pas où je marche et que je me recasse un truc par ta faute tu vas le regretter toute ta vie.

-Si il y a que ça je te porterais, soufflais-je joueur, mais gardes les yeux fermés je t'assures que tu ne cours aucun risque, assurais-je en traversant les rues avant de garer la voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble où elle avait déjà passé bien sagement sa journée. Ouvres pas les yeux, informais-je une dernière fois avant de couper le moteur.

Je sortit de la voiture, en faisant le tour sans lâcher Louis des yeux pour m'assurer qu'il les garde fermés, ouvrant sa portière juste après, joignant les mots à la parole, passant mes bras sous ses genoux et contre son dos pour le porter sous ses grognements de protestations.

-Tututut, t'avais qu'à pas te plaindre de risquer de tomber, maintenant je prends toutes les précautions.

-T'as pas intérêt à tomber andouille, grogna t-il en me faisant rire plus qu'autre chose alors que je nous déplaçais vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, verrouillant la voiture de loin.

Je tapa le digicode rapidement, montant les escaliers jusqu'au second étage en soufflant mentalement à mon genou fatigué qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se reposer. Je déposa mon nez dans les cheveux de Louis, les recouvrant de baisers pour me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur.

-Je vais te poser, tu as toujours interdiction d'ouvrir les yeux, prévins-je avant de me pencher pour déposer mon élève au sol, sortant les clés de l'appartement de l'intérieur de la poche de mon pantalon, déverrouillant la porte sans perdre de temps.

Je laissa la porte grande ouverte avant d'attraper les épaules de mon élève, le faisant entrer tranquillement dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière nous.

-Ouvres les yeux amour, chuchotais-je près de son oreille après avoir entouré son corps de mes bras pour le maintenir contre moi, son dos collé à mon torse.

Je déposa quelques baisers près de son oreille alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux dans un souffle de surprise. Se tenait devant lui non seulement notre appartement entièrement aménagé -outres quelques cartons bien cachés encore non déballés- mais aussi une table parfaitement dressée pour un repas romantique. Je m'étais laissé aller à recouvrir la nappe blanche immaculée de pétales de roses malgré le ridicule du geste qui ne semblait absolument pas le déranger, ainsi que quelques chandelles encore éteintes. Car oui, je voulais éviter de mettre le feu à notre appartement dès le premier soir.

-Mais? S'interrogea directement Louis en tournant sur lui-même, déposant ses yeux un peu partout, tu as fais tout ça aujourd'hui? Questionna t-il en redéposant sur moi ses yeux larmoyants de bonheur lorsque j'acquiesçai faisant fondre mon coeur. Merci Hazz, souffla t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour déposer ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasser doucement.

Un baiser doux mais rempli d'émotions, quelque chose de fort qui me retourna l'estomac lorsque ses larmes douces glissèrent de ses joues aux miennes témoins du bonheur que je lui faisais ressentir, la meilleure sensation que je n'avais jamais connue. Je fis alors doucement glisser mes mains le long de son dos avant d'arriver à ses cuisses dont je m'empara pour le soulever dans les airs et le plaquer contre moi. Ses mains étaient incroyablement douces et légères sur moi, apaisant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre comme si ses gestes n'étaient même pas assez pour me remercier et je peux vous assurer que je n'avais jamais été si fier.

-Merci, souffla t-il une dernière fois lorsque je le reposais au sol avant que je ne secoue la tête pour lui intimer de ne plus me remercier.

-Assieds-toi plutôt amour, lui demandais-je avant de rejoindre l'espace cuisine un peu plus loin en sortant les lasagnes du four, tout juste cuites, un des plats préférés de mon élève.

-Je rêves, t'as vraiment tout prévu parfaitement souffla t-il en relevant le regard vers moi. J'ai tellement stressé pour cette journée et elle est en train de devenir une des meilleures journées de ma vie, souffla t-il tout à fait sincère. Pour la première fois je me suis entendu avec des inconnus, j'ai pu discuter avec des élèves de ma classe sans me sentir jugé ou mit de côté, expliqua t-il. J'ai pu reprendre la danse après tant de temps et ça m'avait tellement manqué, l'école est incroyable, on y a tout ce qu'on veut à manger et ils ont des douches Harry, des douches! Liam devrait vraiment investir dedans pour la Paynes School, ria t-il. Et je sors de cette école je retrouve mon copain, magnifique, adossé à sa voiture pour me ramener dans notre toute nouvelle maison pour la première fois où il a préparé un repas incroyablement romantique. Je n'aurais pas pu rêvé mieux, souria t-il en attrapant sa main dans la mienne, m'en laissant une seule et unique libre pour terminer de nous servir nos plats et allumer les chandelles.

-Je voulais que notre vie Parisienne commence sur une bonne note, que tu sois bien.

-C'est réussi, pouffa t-il lorsque je me rasseya à ma place pour commencer à manger à mon tour.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main, commençant à me raconter plus en détail sa journée, me parlant de ses professeurs, des personnes avec qui il avait parlé et ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Il prit le temps quelquefois de complimenter mon plat, me répétant que j'étais un très bon cuisinier alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de vagabonder partout dans l'appartement. Il était vraiment heureux, sans une once de malheur, je le lisais sans mal dans ses yeux. Ils pétillaient d'une nuance que je ne lui avait jamais connu alors que son sourire rayonnant ne voulait quitter son visage, créant le même sur le mien.

Et on passa tout le repas à se dévorer des yeux, s'arrêtant ici et là pour s'embrasser ou pour pouffer de rire sans raison, simplement trop heureux pour pouvoir le contenir plus longtemps. Nous avions même fini collés l'un à l'autre, Louis sur mes genoux alors que nous mangions les fondants au chocolat, qui, je le reconnais, avaient étés achetés déjà faits et passés au four, mais ils en restaient absolument délicieux pour autant.

J'avais passé ma main sur son dos, sous son tee-shirt et m'amusait à retracer sa colonne vertébrale tout le long de notre fin de repas, dévorant plus son cou que le gâteau, ne pouvant plus me détacher de lui. Et le frisson qui s'échappa lorsqu'il se pencha contre mon oreille pour me chuchoter ces quelques mots que je n'oublierais sûrement jamais fut mémorable.

-Fais-moi l'amour ce soir Harry, je veux que cette journée soit la plus belle de mon existence.

Et j'allais définitivement faire tout pour.

C'est donc avec cette idée en tête que je m'empara avec douceur de ses cuisses pour les entourer autour de mon bassin, soufflant rapidement sur les chandelles pour les éteindres avant de me relever, mon élève avec moi et contre moi. Je descendis directement mes baisers dans son cou, le recouvrant de tout mon amour alors qu'il gémissait entre mes bras, devenant une véritable guimauve délicieuse sous mes lèvres. Je poussa d'un coup de pied franc la porte de notre chambre, lui faisant découvrir pour le première fois la pièce aménagée à laquelle il ne prêta à vrai dire pas beaucoup d'attention.

Il se contenta seulement de tirer doucement mes boucles, soufflant de bonheur contre mon oreille, me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. Je le déposa doucement sur le lit, l'observant quelques secondes, perdant encore un peu plus mes moyens devant son visage angélique, perdu dans la joie intense et le bonheur. Il était magnifique, j'avais envie de tout arrêter et de le prendre en photo sous tous les angles pour ne jamais oublier cette expression merveilleuse. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes sous l'appréhension de ce qui allait arriver, alors que ses cils papillonnaient sans arrêt comme pour m'emprisonner dans ses filets, m'hypnotisant sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et je ne pu rester loin de lui plus longtemps, m'allongeant au dessus de lui, en appuie sur mes coudes pour ne pas le blesser, fondant directement sur ses lèvres, et le message qu'il me fit passer à travers ce baiser était si fort que je faillis en perdre connaissance.

Je laissa ses mains cajoler chaque partie de mon corps, brûlant ma peau sur leur passage sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses ongles s'imprégnaient doucement dans ma peau, sûrement avec douceur bien que je ressentais la sensation décuplée mille fois. Sa langue se perdait dans mon cou en même temps que ses lèvres qui me faisaient tourner la tête. Il était partout autour de moi, partout sur moi, partout avec moi et je me laissa totalement aller. Je laissa tomber ma tête dans le creu de son cou, m'époumonant de cette odeur merveilleuse qu'il avait toujours alors que ses attentions incendiaient ma peau à m'en faire perdre la raison. Louis et chaque partie de lui, son être au complet était à lui-même une raison de me laisser complètement aller et perdre mes moyens.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, l'appartement pouvait prendre feu, la terre pouvait arrêter de tourner, la peau de Louis contre la mienne était tout ce qui m'importait. Ses baisers délicats, ses jambes se créant un passage entre les miennes, ses mains découvrant mon dos comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Je repris doucement mes esprits lorsque sa voix se mit à ronronner contre mon oreille, lorsque mes mains reprirent leurs caresses le long de son dos, me rappelant que je ne l'avait pas touché depuis bien trop longtemps, occupé à profiter de ses attentions.

Je me reculai donc doucement, attrapant les bords de son tee-shirt pour le retirer, goûtant sa peau partout où j'en eu l'occasion, sentant mon élève se cambrer sous le travail de mes lèvres, gémissant d'une voix qui faisait craquer mon coeur en mille morceaux de bonheur. J'aspirais sa peau, la léchait, l'embrassais, tout ce qui pouvait me rendre plus proche encore de Louis sans que ce ne soit assez, il me fallait plus, et le fait de savoir que j'allais bientôt avoir plus que ce que je n'avais jamais eu avec lui me fit directement réagir.

Je sentis mon entrejambe tressauter pour se cogner contre la cuisse de Louis me faisant grogner de bonheur alors que ses yeux à lui s'ouvrirent de surprise dans un gémissement qui me fit perdre mes moyens. Je sentis rapidement ses petites mains monter vers moi, essayant de retirer mon tee-shirt, me réclamant de le faire pour lui lorsqu'il n'y arriva pas, soufflant de bonheur lorsque ce fut enfin fait. Ses mains partirent une nouvelle fois à ma découverte, pinçant ma peau par endroit tout en fondant sur mes lèvres.

Le moment était tout aussi doux qu'intense, nos mains se découvraient avec une douceur impensable, ne descendant jamais plus loin que la barrière de nos pantalons respectifs alors que nos bouches se mordaient, s'entrechoquaient sous l'intensité du moment. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Le coeur de Louis semblait battre tout contre le mien tant nos cages thoraciques étaient appuyés l'une sur l'autre, fusionnant presque ensembles.

Les mains de Louis finirent par passer sur mon torse, entre nos deux corps, nous séparant légèrement me faisant grogner avant que je ne les sentent se poser sur l'attache de mon pantalon, essayant de le défaire, grognant de ne pas y arriver. Je me laissai rapidement tomber sur le côté, retirant mon pantalon alors que Louis faisait de même du sien dans un geste précipité.

Ce n'était pas tant que l'on voulait absolument passer à la vitesse supérieur, au contraire, la volontée de prendre notre temps se sentait dans chacun de nos gestes mais plus important que tout, le besoin de sentir nos peaux se frôler l'une l'autre, se rencontrer et se caresser était beaucoup trop fort.

Je voulais sentir ses cuisses nues se refermer autour de mon bassin au même moment où ses gémissements aiguës résonneraient dans la pièce. Mais le moment le plus fabuleux fut le moment où nos érections presque oubliées sous le trop plein de sensations se frôlèrent, nous faisant tous les deux pousser un juron incontrôlable avant que Louis n'éclate de rire sous moi, réchauffant mon coeur. La joie était encore une fois trop importante pour être contenue, elle explosait hors de lui sous toutes les formes possibles. J'aimais le voir si heureux.

Je perdis soudain totalement mes moyens lorsque je sentis le bassin de Louis commencer à se frotter contre moi, je voulais le sentir sans barrière. Alors en un simple regard il comprit mon message et opina fort de la tête, attendant que je lui retire son dernier vêtement, soupirant de bonheur lorsque ce fut enfin fait.

Louis était magnifique. Il était étendu sous moi entièrement nu et parfaitement en accord avec cette idée, trop plongé dans un état de bonheur intense pour stresser ou se sentir mal à l'aise. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses joues rouges et sa respiration était saccadée. Mais rien n'était plus sexy que la fine pellicule de sueur qui l'avait recouvert et qui le rendait légèrement brillant, presque scintillant de sensualité juste pour moi et je voulais rester à vie le seul à pouvoir avoir cette vision de mon Louis.

Sans perdre de temps je retira à mon tour mon dernier vêtement avant de revenir contre mon élève qui étouffa un cri de surprise en sentant nos deux hampes de chaire se rencontrer l'une l'autre dans un mouvement incroyable. Le corps de Louis se colla directement au mien, sa tête dans mon cou, ses jambes enroulées autour de mon bassin et ses bras autour de mon cou, me serrant de toutes ses forces comme s'il avait peur que je le quitte. Et dans cette position je nous fit rouler sur le côté, me retrouvant sur le dos et Louis accroché à moi comme un paresseux à sa branche, ne relevant pas son visage de mon cou où s'échappait son souffle saccadé tandis que je cherchais à tâtons dans le tiroir de la table de nuit la bouteille de lubrifiant, me félicitant d'avoir eu le temps de la ranger quand je n'avais même pas eu le temps de sortir nos vêtements des cartons. Décidément j'avais eu le sens des priorités.

Je sortis aussi un préservatif que je déposa tranquillement sur le dessus de la table de nuit cette fois pour ne pas avoir à le chercher en temps venu et me positionna sur le flanc gauche. Louis reposait désormais aussi de profil sur le lit, accroché à moi laissant son corps former un rond presque géométrique alors que je décapsulai le lubrifiant. J'en fis glisser doucement sur deux de mes doigts puis donna un nouveau coup de bassin contre le sexe tendu de Louis le faisant gémir d'un cri étouffé contre mon cou, la voix cassée par le plaisir.

Je recommença quelques fois, caressant de ma main libre tout son corps et dévorant l'espace sous son oreille de baisers pour l'apaiser alors que mes mon index humidifié se glissa doucement vers le muscle chaud de mon élève.

Il sursauta légèrement dû à la froideur du produit qui se pressa contre lui mais se détendit lorsqu'il vit que je n'exquissa pas le moindre geste attendant qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Je le sentis donner de lui-même de nouveaux coups de bassins contre moi, me donnant le feu vert alors que je frictionnais son muscle de mon doigt, le caressant doucement pour le détendre avant de me presser doucement en lui. Louis ne fit aucun geste ni n'eu aucun mot qui me découragea à continuer, se contentant d'aspirer la peau de mon cou en gémissant.

Je fis donc coulisser mon doigt jusqu'à ma dernière phalange, m'assurant de détendre Louis comme je le pouvais avec tout un tas d'autres attentions partout sur son corps avant de tenter quelques vas et viens.

-Oh mon dieu Harry, chuchota t-il en mordant dans mon cou sans vraiment le vouloir bien que je ne sentis même pas la douleur sous l'adrénaline, mais nul doute que j'aurais une belle trace demain matin.

-Ça va mon amour?

-Oh mon dieu, grogna t-il une nouvelle fois, envoyant son bassin en arrière pour rencontrer ma main, répondant malgré lui à ma réponse. Oui, oui, plus, marmonna t-il en embrassant mes clavicules.

Je ne lui répondit pas, me contentant de placer mon majeur contre son muscle à son tour, le caressant comme je l'avais fait pour le premier doigt, détendant mon élève avant de doucement m'introduire en lui. Je mordillais son oreille, déposant des baisers partout sur son visage et finit par m'emparer de son bâton de plaisir de ma seconde main pour m'assurer qu'il soit parfaitement détendu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente la moindre douleur. Et je pressai mes deux doigts en lui sans qu'il ne se tende à aucun moment, m'accueillant avec plaisir, bafouillant contre ma peau des mots incompréhensibles ponctués par mon prénom. Je fis plusieurs fois de doux vas et viens contre son muscle chaud et le long de son sexe avant qu'il ne se mette à une nouvelle fois à supplier pour plus. Et je le savais, ça allait se passer, c'était le moment et j'allais le rendre magique. Il le fallait.

-D'accord mon ange, d'accord, assurais-je en retirant doucement mes doigts, le faisant grogner déçu avant que je ne le force bien malgré moi à se détacher de mon corps. Je vais te faire l'amour Louis, tu le veux toujours n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas, réclama t-il en se laissant enfin tomber sur le dos, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements.

Je me redressa donc doucement sur le lit, évitant de me concentrer sur son regard sur moi de peur de jouir rien que devant l'intensité de ce dernier, et concentra toutes mes réflexions sur mes mouvements lorsque je m'empara du préservatif pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Je le dépliai doucement autour de moi avant de m'emparer du lubrifiant, en étalant une dose suffisante autour de ma hampe de chaire, me masturbant doucement pour l'étaler au maximum avant d'oser relancer un regard à Louis qui observait mes gestes avec une telle attention que je failli défaillir. Il se mordait les lèvres et gigotait dans le lit presque trop en proie au désir pour pouvoir rester immobile. Il poussait tout un tas de gémissements alors que je ne le touchais même pas et ferma fort les yeux pour se ressaisir lorsque je m'approchai de lui comme si il avait peur de venir avant même que je ne commence. Et je reconnais que ça aurait vraiment été dommage.

Je me plaçais donc doucement au dessus de lui une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait, partageant nos souffles au bord de l'évanouissement avant de m'emparer de son sexe érigé lorsque je plaça le mien contre son entrée pour qu'il se détende totalement. Et dès l'instant ou je débutais mes vas et viens autour de lui il se perdit en vocalises aiguës et adorables murmurant ou criant mon prénom alors que je me laissais doucement entrer en lui, dans un mouvement infiniment doux et lent pour ne pas le brusquer. Il gigota plus encore lorsqu'il sentit mon gland contre son muscle détendu pour moi avant de légèrement se crisper lorsque je rentrai réellement en lui.

-Ça va, ça va, expliqua t-il directement avant même que je ne pose la question, comprenant que j'allais le faire. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, souria t-il en montant sa main à mon visage pour me caresser la joue tout en douceur déposant sur moi le regard le plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Tu es magnifique Harry, je t'en prie, continu, je veux qu'on soit unis à jamais, murmura t-il contre mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer définitivement.

Et je repris tout d'abord mes vas et viens autour de son sexe tendu avant de reprendre mon intrusions en lui, le sentant doucement grimacer bien qu'il me chuchotait de continuer à chaque fois, si bien que je fus vite entièrement en lui. Il marmonna un "plus" et ouvrit les yeux en grand, comprenant que j'étais déjà au maximum. Il observa mon visage qui devait être partagé entre une joie intense et le désir le plus fort que je n'ai jamais ressenti ainsi que la difficulté avec laquelle je devais me retenir de ne pas me retirer pour revenir en lui une nouvelle fois. Il laissa glisser plus longtemps que prévu ses yeux sur moi, ouvrant la bouche puis la fermant comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais le retenait, puis se pencha juste assez vers mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelques mots.

-Je n'ai jamais vu plus bel homme que toi Harry, tu es tellement beau, grogna t-il avant de donner un tout petit coup de bassin comme pour me faire signe que je pouvais y aller.

-Oh mon dieu Louis, si tu pouvais me voir comme je te vois, grognais-je en me retirant doucement, tu me surpasses de mille fois sans aucun mal, ajoutais-je en me rapprochant pour revenir en lui. J'aime tout chez toi, susurrais-je en me retirant une nouvelle fois, le faisant lâcher de longs et sonores gémissements. Ta voix, tes gémissements, tes yeux incroyablement sincères, ta bouche si envoûtante, ta peau laiteuse, énumérait-je tout en donnant entre chaque information un délicieu coup de reins.

Je le laissa s'habituer longtemps avant d'accélérer lorsque je l'entendis supplier pour plus dans mon oreille, nous envoyant tous les deux dans un monde à part, un monde où il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Lui et sa voix brisée, ses mains douces et tremblantes, ses cuisses fermes repliées autour de mon bassin, son sexe frottant mon ventre sans jamais n'avoir l'air vulgaire, uniquement merveilleusement attirant et délicat. Une douceur de la nature comme une petite rose solitaire et innocente découvrant un bonheur impensable.

Il babillait dans mon oreille et je ne pouvais plus me concentrer que sur combien il était merveilleusement désirable et magnifique. Mes coups de reins s'accentuèrent et j'en profita pour aller caresser doucement sa hampe de chaire pour lui faire tourner la tête alors que je l'admirait, lui, tout entier, jusqu'à son âme enfin heureuse. J'aimais chaque partie de lui, je l'aimais entièrement et mon dieu j'étais tout simplement incontestablement amoureux de lui.

-Oh mon dieu, susurra sa voix perdue dans le plaisir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atteindre le point de non retour. Harry je vais, Hazz, je, chuchota t-il avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne.

Il tira rapidement sur mes boucles pour ne pas perdre pied alors que je ne m'arrêtais pas, désireux de le rendre infiniment bien, mon esprit continuant à réaliser combien Louis était devenu important pour moi. Il pensait au fait que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui, que j'étais définitivement épris et perdu, j'étais amoureux et c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, je ne pourrais plus jamais l'ignorer.

-Je t'aime, oh mon dieu, mumura juste dans mon oreille une voix qui n'était pas la mienne. Une voix qui était douce et brisée, se perdant sur un son aiguë à la fin alors que le corps de mon élève commença à convulser contre moi.

Il trembla de tout son être et murmura mon prénom plusieurs fois d'affilées avant que je ne sente son muscle se resserrer autour de moi et venir dans ma main tandis qu'il était secoué de tout son être de spasmes visiblements extrêmement violents.

-Oh, oh mon dieu, susurra sa voix perdue dans l'extase, Oh Harry je t'aime tellement, pleura t-il presque au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme montait, et cette simple phrase me fit venir à mon tour, faisant tomber ma tête dans son cou, m'imprégnant une nouvelle fois avec force de son odeur.

-Louis, Louis, Louis, plaidais-je comme pour qu'il m'aide à supporter la violence de mon orgasme qui n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Je sentais mon élève rendre ses esprits sous moi, papillonnant des yeux en caressant chaque parcelle de peau à portée de main pour m'accompagner dans l'orgasme, me chuchotant des compliments secrets et merveilles avant que je ne sois plus en état de retenir ces mots. Ils étaient tellement forts et je les pensais tellement à cet instant même que je n'avais pas le courage de les garder pour moi, le monde entier devait savoir et Louis, particulièrement, devait savoir.

-Je t'aime aussi Lou, murmurais-je en sentant une larme m'échapper devant la force de mon aveu, le mot "aimer" ne semblait même pas assez puissant pour décrire ce sentiment, il devait le savoir. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, murmurais-je dans son oreille avec toute la sincérité que je pouvais avoir, le sentant fondre en larmes sous moi alors qu'enfin je reprenais mes esprits.

Je me retira doucement de lui, le faisant légèrement grimacer avant que je ne passe une main contre sa joue, y essuyant les quelques larmes qui y perlaient avant de lui demander si c'était des larmes de joies, j'avais tout à coup peur d'avoir tout gaché et je ne voulais surtout pas ça. La première fois de Louis devait être parfaite, je me l'étais juré à moi-même.

-Mais oui gros nul, ria t-il entre ses larmes avant de m'attraper si fort entre ses bras que nos corps se percutèrent presque aussi fort qu'il ne s'empara de mes lèvres au milieu de ses larmes, me partageant à travers ce baiser toutes ses émotions. Et je savais désormais que j'étais entrain de vivre le plus beau moment de ma vie, plus beau encore que mes premiers balets, que ma première fois à moi, que mes premières acclamations par un public au complet, cet instant surpassait tout. C'était le plus beau, le plus magique, le plus inoubliable, parce que Louis m'aimait.

-Je t'aime Harry, ajouta t-il une dernière fois en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour que je comprenne la sincérité de ses mots qui n'avaient pas seulement été dit sans le penser dans un moment de faiblesse sous la force de l'orgasme. Il en pensait chaque lettre.

-Je t'aime Louis, répondis-je à mon tour avant de le laisser fondre une nouvelle fois contre mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec amour comme à chaque seconde qui composèrent le reste de cette nuit magique.


	60. Epilogue:

Deux ans plus tard:

Je regardes une dernière fois autour de moi, tout semble parfait. Liam discute avec Niall dans un coin de la cuisine bien qu'ils soient censés démouler les fondants aux chocolat. L'espace salon est rempli de joie et de bonne humeur, mes amis ainsi que ceux de Louis sont tous réunis autour de la table qui sert de buffet, discutant bruyamment les uns avec les autres, riant en se mélangeant comme si rien ne les séparait. Danielle fait le service, sa fille Léna désormais assez grande pour accompagner ses parents à leurs soirées se perdait dans ses jambes, n'osant pas approcher les personnes autour d'elle. Et alors que les verres se remplissent peu à peu au passage de Danielle je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, c'est Stan.

"On est en bas de l'immeuble avec Lou, préparez-vous."

Je sens mon coeur se mettre à accélérer à une vitesse folle, ce n'est pas seulement l'anniversaire de Louis ce soir, je prépare quelque chose d'encore plus spécial mais la simple idée de ma surprise fait monter en moi un stress insupportable. Je recoiffe une dernière fois mes cheveux désormais coupés plus courts, en terminant avec mes longues boucles brunes au grand désarroi de Niall qui ne peut plus se moquer de moi et de mon côté féminin. Tout va bien se passer, me répètes ma voix interne comme depuis le début de l'après-midi, mais vraiment, elle ne m'aide pas du tout.

-Ils sont arrivés, tout le monde se cache, criais-je rapidement en tapant dans mes mains pour me faire bien entendre de tous les invités, il ne manquerait plus que l'un d'entre eux gâchent la surprise.

Rapidement tout le monde disparaît derrière le canapé, dans la cuisine et même la chambre, sous la table et partout où il y a une possibilité de disparaître alors que Liam, prévoyant, éteint la lumière pour amplifier l'effet de surprise. Je prend une grande respiration et m'agenouille à mon tour sous la table, mon coeur battant si fort que je me demande si il ne trouble pas le silence qui résonne autour de nous, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde l'entend de là où je suis et poser ma main dessus pour le calmer ne sert définitivement à rien. J'entends rapidement les rires de mon copain et de son meilleur ami résonner dans le couloir alors que tout le monde soupire autour de moi, sûrement impatients et stressés. Le bruit des clés dans la serrure se fait entendre ainsi que l'étonnement de Louis que la porte soit déjà ouverte, l'obligeant à l'ouvrir sur un grognement.

-T'es là trésor? Résonna sa voix dans la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin, sous le rire de Stan qui se moque sans arrêt de nos surnoms niais.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Louis allume la lumière, signal pour tout le monde de sortir de leurs cachettes, ce que l'on arrive à faire à peu près tous en même temps, criant un "surprise" plutôt cliché. La réaction de mon petit ami ne se faire pas désirée. Il lève directement ses mains à sa bouche qui s'ouvre en grand, pouffe de rire et jette un regard circulaire à la salle pour savoir qui est là, faisant naître de petites perles salées au coin de ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passe. Johanna, qui ne peut plus se contenir, lui saute directement dessus, poussant un cri qui s'apparente à quelque chose comme "bon anniversaire mon poussin", mais qui se perd dans la peau du cou de Louis lorsqu'elle y plaque son visage déjà larmoyant.

-Merci maman, murmure Lou sans retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, les laissant dévaler ses joues sans gêne.

Il embrasse chaque personne dans la pièce, autant nos amis communs de la Payne's School que ses nouveaux amis et camarades du Studio, jusqu'à mes parents avec qui j'avais fini par me réconcilier. Ma mère,elle ,folle de Louis, elle le trouve parfait sous toutes les coutures et j'ai beau être aveuglé par l'amour que je portes pour ce petit homme, je peux assurer qu'elle le surestime tout de même. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, mon copain est tellement stressé à chaque fois qu'il est avec mes parents qu'il se transforme en parfait petit gendre irréprochable, rôle qui me fait rire à chaque fois. S'ils savaient à quoi peut ressembler Louis par moment lorsqu'il est grognon, énervé ou qu'il me soudoit pour une nuit d'amour au lit. Rien à voir avec l'image qu'il s'efforce de leur renvoyer. Mais c'est mon Louis à moi que j'aime, celui qui fait la gueule quand Mathilde, une de ses professeurs à l'école me parle trop longtemps lorsque je viens le voir parce que, je cite: "Elle te dévore littéralement des yeux et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Cette croqueuse de danseurs célèbres à la retraite". Louis c'est aussi celui qui se lève plus tôt quasiment tous les matins pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner, qui vient me rejoindre chaque jour dans la douche malgré mes grognements sur le fait que "un jour on va vraiment finir en retard Louis".

Ce dernier arrive d'ailleurs vers moi, un sourire inébranlable sur les lèvres. Je m'étais volontairement mit sur le côté histoire qu'il ai le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde avant moi parce que je ne comptais pas le lâcher de sitôt, et il semble d'accord avec cette idée. Son petit corps s'élance vers moi et il se presse contre mon torse, glissant ses bras autour de mon cou avant de fondre ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser puissant qui fait siffler les quelques personnes autour de nous, ne nous gênant absolument pas pour autant. Je sens ses larmes de joies finir leurs courses sur mes joues et il recule au bout de quelques secondes trop courtes à mon goût pour enfoncer son visage entre mon cou et mon épaule.

-Bon anniversaire mon amour, chuchotais-je alors dans son oreille, mordant cette dernière par pur plaisir de le sentir se ramollir encore plus entre mes bras dans un soupir de confort.

-Merci Harry, chuchota t-il avant de relever son regard vers moi, je sais que tout ça c'est grâce à toi, tu me connais vraiment par coeur.

-Humm, des vingt ans ça ne se fête pas n'importe comment, chuchotais-je en m'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Louis a bien grandi ces dernières années et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi sexy qu'aujourd'hui parce qu'il semble toujours plus beau de jours en jours. Son corps est devenu incroyablement musclé et bien dessiné, oubliant, à mon grand désarroi, ses courbes d'adolescent et son petit ventre bombé remplacé par une lignée d'abdominaux à en faire baver un prêtre et un corps svelte en parfaite forme. Son nez retroussé s'était affiné lui donnant un air plus vieux mais surtout, il avait cette barbe merveilleuse qui entourait sa bouche lui donnant un air incroyablement viril à m'en fait perdre la tête. Mon homme est le plus beau de tous, c'est devenu un véritable homme et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que j'aimerais ça à ce point.

Je voyais bien tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui dans la rue, toutes ses filles à l'école qui bavaient tout en sachant qu'il n'était pourtant pas de ce bord là, mais je n'avais rien à craindre, il m'aime à la folie, presque autant que moi je l'aime, il n'en a rien à faire du regard des autres. Et je serais encore plus rassuré à l'issue de cette soirée. C'est d'ailleurs en réalisant ça que je relève le regard vers Liam, lui faisant signe d'un clin d'oeil peu discret alors qu'il me répond d'un pouce en l'air. Ça y est, c'était le moment, j'allais mourir de stress. Louis dû d'ailleurs le sentir à mon pouls qui s'accelérait à une force impressionnante puisqu'il se retira de notre étreinte pour me jeter un regard perdu, caressant ma joue de sa main devenue plus ferme et couvertes de veines bleutées.

-Ça va trésor? Demanda t-il en fronçant des sourcils alors que la lumière s'éteignit de nouveau.

-Parfaitement bien, lui répondis-je désireux qu'il comprenne pour la suite que j'étais sûr de mon choix.

Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui avant que le rétroprojecteur que Liam avait loué ne s'allume enfin, projetant une image sur le mur blanc en face de nous. On y voit une photo de Louis et moi assis sur la balançoire de la maison de mon enfance chez me parents l'été dernier, Louis a une main passée dans mes cheveux fraîchement coupés, essayant de s'y habituer tout en grimaçant alors que j'ai la tête rejetée en arrière, riant aux éclats sûrement à une bêtise que venait de prononcer Louis. La photo laisse ensuite vite place à des vidéos de lui et moi, une ou Liam nous filme en train de faire des crêpes, en faisant tomber la moitié par terre lorsqu'on essaye de les faire sauter au grand bonheur d'Azraël qui les lèchent calmement au sol devant le regard dégoûté de Niall qui s'était apprêté lui aussi à se jeter dessus pour les manger. On retrouve ensuite une vidéo de Danielle sur les épaules de Liam entrain de se battre contre Perrie assise sur celles de Zayn alors qu'un peu plus loin Louis s'énerve en rouspétant car il n'arrive pas à monter sur mes épaules, faisant rire aux éclats la petite Judie, la fille de Perrie et Zayn, calmement enfermée dans son body, sa sucette en bouche, enfermée dans les bras de "tonton Niall" qui la couvre de baisers mouillés.

La petite se met d'ailleurs à gazouiller dans la salle lorsqu'elle se voit à l'écran, levant ses bras vers son image sûrement surprise de se voir là, faisant rire tout le monde d'un rire absolument attendri. Cette enfant était absolument adorable. Les vidéos sont entrecoupés de photos un peu clichées, une où on voit Louis et moi calmement endormis dans notre lit un matin de noël, dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que Léna, la fille de Danielle et Liam essaye désespérément de nous réveiller pour pouvoir enfin aller ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Une ou Louis est couvert de mousse au chocolat et boudant dans un coin parce qu'il ne voulait pas être prit en photo; "tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir que je ne sais pas manger."

Et les vidéos et photos se suivent, mettant Louis et moi en scène, s'embrassant, jouant ensemble, boudant pour rien, tout un tas de nos moments du quotidiens capturés sur image et partagés à nos amis les plus proches et à notre famille avant que doucement les images ne s'effacent pour laisser place à nos amis, assis devant une caméra, parlant directement à Louis à travers le diaporama. À commencer par Liam.

-Louis, petit con, sourit-il dans la vidéo, faisant rire tout le monde dans la salle, je sais que tu ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe là tout de suite mais saches déjà que si on est tous là comme des abrutis à parler devant cette caméra c'est parce que ton naze de copain nous a obligé à le faire, alors si c'est trop cucul tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à lui. Mais bon anniversaire mon frère, -Harry me tuerais de t'avoir appelé comme ça- ajouta t-il tout bas avant de relever le regard vers le lentille de la caméra, souriant d'avance à sa bêtise. Ah, salut Harry, t'es là aussi, fit-il mine d'être étonné, t'en fais pas c'est toi mon frère, assura t-il dans un clin d'oeil avant de redevenir sérieux. Bon écoutes moi petit danseur, déjà je te souhaites un bon anniversaire même si j'ai déjà dû le faire en vrai, enfin j'espère, sinon ne m'en veut pas c'est que je suis tête en l'air, rit-il. Et ensuite, je pourrais dire que je suis fier de toi, que je t'ai connu à l'école à tes tout premiers pas dans la danse et qu'aujourd'hui tu es un des meilleurs danseurs du studio -désolé pour les autres je sais que vous serez là aussi mais faut bien avouer que Louis est le meilleur-, mais je ne vais pas te dire ça. Parce que c'est trop niais et que c'est pas mon genre, alors juste, je vais me contenter de te donner le meilleur conseil que je ne te donnerais jamais, dit oui.

La vidéo se coupe doucement avant de laisser apparaître les têtes souriantes de Perrie et Zayn ainsi que leur fille Judy entre les bras.

-Bon anniversaire Lou, commence Zayn dans un clin d'oeil qui fait rire sa fille.

-On voulait te dire qu'on t'aime très fort et que tu nous manque avec tes conneries de vouloir vivre à Paris, continue Perrie, mais on te suit de très près -à vrai dire on a pas vraiment le choix, Hazz est ton plus grand fan il nous raconte tout ce qui à un rapport de près ou de loin avec toi-, par conséquent on sait que tu t'en sors incroyablement bien.

-Oui, et on fera même l'effort de venir te voir à ton spectacle de fin d'année qui a déjà l'air ennuyeux juste parce que tu tiens le premier rôle, tu vois, on est des sacrés potes, rit Zayn en faisant glousser Perrie.

-Mais trève de blabla, ajoute la blonde, si on est là tous les trois c'est pour te dire de faire le bon choix, comme je l'ai fait l'année dernière, alors dit oui Louis!

-Alors, euh, salut partenaire, c'est Niall, arrive la vidéo du blond, enfin tu dois le savoir parce que j'imagine qu'à l'heure où tu verras ça ma tête sera affiché en grand je ne sais où devant tout le monde, soupira t-il, merci pour ça Hazza. Hum, alors quoi, je vais te dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête ça sera plus simple. Alors bon anniversaire, et surtout dépêches-toi de manger le gâteau avant que je ne m'en charge, on ne sait jamais, sourit-il avant de tourner rapidement son regard vers la droite. Non mais je rêve Dani, c'est mon tour là, rouspète t-il quand Danielle entre dans la pièce avec sa fille sur les hanches.

-C'est pas grave, on peut faire ensemble, plaide t-elle, je dois emmener Léna à l'école, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, grogne t-elle devant la caméra faisant rire tout le monde dans la salle alors qu'elle affiche une grimace désolé pour Lou qui lui répond d'un sourire sincère. Alors heu, bon anniversaire, rit-elle en s'asseyant près de Niall qui continu de grogner.

-Joyeux anniversaire Loulou, intervient directement la petite en tapant des mains à la caméra, montrant son sourire édenté à tout le monde.

-Ouais, voilà, reprend Niall, bon elles ont gâchés mon moment alors je vais pas faire de grands discours mais saches qu'on est tous fières de toi et que finalement tu t'en es pas si mal sortit, c'est assez surprenant mais tant mieux pour toi, rit-il en se recevant un coup de coude de Danielle.

-Dis pas des trucs comme ça, grogne t-elle pensant être discrète.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est loin le temps où on s'est connus, reprend t-il, tu te souviens? Tu parlais jamais et restait dans son coin, ahlala, à l'époque au moins tu n'étais pas chiant, soupira t-il. Je me souviens de tes premières cuites quand je te remplissais ton verre pendant que Zayn occupait Harry un peu plus loin pour pas qu'il nous fasse la leçon, t'étais mémorable, j'avais jamais vu un gamin sortir aussi vite de sa coquille!

-Bon, peu importe, intervient Danielle en voyant Niall commencer à diverger, saches qu'on t'aime tous très fort et qu'on espère tous que tu dises oui, conclut-elle avant de laisser place dans le diaporama à Stan.

-Salut mon frère, hum, bon. C'est peut-être un peu niais mais mon dieu comme je t'aime, rit-il faisant pouffer de rire Louis à côté de moi. C'est vrai, on s'est bien trouvé, Louis le petit gars timide qui donne tout pour arriver à ses fins et moi l'abruti de service qui sait jamais se concentrer pendant les cours. Tu m'as appris à me discipliner et moi je t'ai montré comment t'éclater, je suis peut-être même allé trop loin quelquefois, encore une fois merci Harry d'être venu nous chercher au poste la dernière fois sans le dire à mes parents, t'es vraiment un gars bien. Tu noteras que, depuis cette fois là, on a plus jamais été ivre sur la voie publique, la leçon a été retenue, mais merci quand même d'avoir été là. Merci de m'avoir crié dessus pour nous faire comprendre notre connerie et de nous avoir rassuré quand on a arrêté de trouver ça drôle. Merci de m'accueillir chez toi bien plus souvent que tu l'aimerais pour nos soirées pizzas et jeux vidéos avec Lou, et merci de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire pour mon meilleur pote. Alors Lou, espèce de petite tâche, si tu ne dis pas oui je peux te jurer que tu auras à faire à moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ah oui, et, bon anniv, ajouta t-il au dernier moment avant que doucement le diaporama ne s'éteigne.

Je poussa un long soupir pour me donner du courage, lissant mon costume mit spécialement pour la soirée avant de relever la tête vers Louis. Tout le monde nous regardait désormais et à en juger par la tête de mon petit ami, je pouvais assurer qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qui allait se passer. Alors je ne perdis pas plus de temps, je descendis ma main dans la poche de ma veste, en attrapa l'étui noir en velours, le sortant d'une main tremblante alors que les pleurs de Louis s'intensifièrent et que les invités poussèrent des acclamations de surprises. Je fis rapidement tomber un genou à terre et attrapa la main fébrile de Louis dans la mienne ayant besoin de le toucher.

-Mon amour, soufflais-je d'une voix tremblante avant de me reprendre. Je ne sais même pas vraiment quoi dire pour te faire entendre combien je t'aime d'un amour indélébile. J'ai quitté ma ville pour venir vivre à Paris sans hésiter une seule seconde quand tu en as eu besoin et je serais prêt à aller vivre n'importe où pourvu que tu en as envie, même au pôle-nord s'il le faut, parce que je sais que tu ferais pareil pour moi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me sois jamais arrivé, toi et tes chaussettes rouges à rayures, ta manie de mettre beaucoup trop de sucre dans le thé et de m'interdire de mettre des sweats à capuches pour ne pas cacher mes cheveux, riais-je en sentant à mon tour une larme couler le long de ma joue en le voyant lâcher tout ce qu'il retenait encore. Tu sais désormais combien tu as été important pour moi, tu es arrivé dans ma vie au pire des moments, comme si tu avais senti que j'avais besoin de toi, parce que depuis le début s'était écrit. On s'est venu en aide à l'autre au moment où on en avait le plus besoin et l'amour nous est tombé dessus sans même qu'on le voit venir, comme une récompense divine, enfin une douceur après tout ce que l'on venait de traverser. Tu es rapidement devenu si important pour moi que j'en ai eu peur, Louis tu m'as redonné le goût à la vie, grâce à toi je suis tellement heureux aujourd'hui. À chaque seconde, chaque jour que dieu fait je me sens plus épanoui encore uniquement parce que tu es à mes côtés et je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête. Je suis sûrement purement égoïste de te demander de rester près de moi pour la vie, tu es un ange qui devrait voler de ses propres ailes mais je suis trop fou de toi pour ne pas être égoïste. Trop amoureux pour te rendre à ta liberté et j'espère bien que tu l'es assez en retour pour accepter toi aussi de te lier à moi. Louis je t'aime et je veux construire ma vie avec toi, fonder une famille et me réveiller tous les matins en réalisant la chance que j'ai parce que putain de merde, Louis William Tomlinson s'est endormi à côté de moi la veille, comme chaque soirs de ma longue existence. Je veux me souvenir chaque matin que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde alors s'il te plait, écoutes tous nos amis, écoutes mon coeur qui ne bat que pour toi et qui te supplie de me dire oui. Et réponds moi, Louis, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser?"

Et bien sûr, les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée et le corps de Louis se jetant sur moi au moment où j'ouvris l'écrin fut le moment le plus beau de ma vie. Celui qui restera à jamais gravé dans mon coeur juste à côté de notre première vrai nuit d'amour où Louis m'avait chuchoté ces trois mots que j'attendais tant. Son tout premier "je t'aime" qu'aujourd'hui il me répète au creux de l'oreille accompagné de "oui" et de "bien sûr que oui je le veux trésor" répétitifs et sincères.

Et après tout ce qu'on a traversé, j'étais désormais fiancé à mon ancien élève et désormais plus grand amour, l'homme de ma vie, et je me faisais la promesse devant tous nos proches de vouer chaque seconde de ma vie à essayer de le rendre heureux.


End file.
